Isolation Chamber
by GoogelehGoo
Summary: Sephiroth was raised in an isolated room where he knew nothing of the outside world. The only person he knew was Hojo...until the President orders Genesis and Angeal to watch over and record information on 'Project S.' FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Isolation Chamber

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters.

Other info: This is about Sephiroth. There probably won't be any romance, mostly in-depth thought. Possibly a bit more serious this time around. Just a random thought that came to mind that had sparked this. Hope you all enjoy it!

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

_Isolation. I never truly knew what that word meant. My entire life has been within this box that I've grown to call my world._ A shower and toilet occupied two corners of the room, a curtain stretched out to hide them for privacy. The bed was a pillow with two blankets on the hard tiled floor. The walls were white along with everything else in the room besides his clothes. A mirror was on the west wall above his sleeping area, a stand at the foot of the blankets holding assortments of necessities a person needed. _There is one thing I find fascinating in this place…and that is the window._ It took up the entire east wall. A built in bench hooked below for him to sit at when he was getting check ups, and there were metal slates so he could talk to anyone else on the other side. At the end of it was a box that opened from both ends. That was where his food was put inside so that he could eat. The trick about it, though, was only one end could open at a time. Perhaps it was to block having contact with…other people? _There are…people out there. The one that visits most often is a man named Hojo. Supposedly he is a 'scientist' that works on experiments. To tell the truth, I never knew what he meant by experiment, the word was unfamiliar to me. Much like isolation, in fact. I also didn't know that…I was an experiment._

A tapping on the glass caught his attention, his green eyes laid upon the figure behind the window. It was Hojo, the only man that normally talked to him. He had, at times, seen a few lab assistants bustling about or asking Hojo's regular questions when the man was busy. Other than that, though, it was always Hojo there. The man wasn't too tall, and he had brown hair that was pulled back into place. His lined face was accented with glasses that sat upon his nose, completing his look as he always wore a lab coat.

"Hello, Professor Hojo." The caged figure's voice was deep yet cold as it lacked any type of emotion.

"Hello…Sephiroth." Hojo pulled out his pen and clipboard, eyes flashing to the boy's face. "How do you feel today?" His voice cracked with fluctuation, the nasally sound accompanied what seemed to be wheezing laughter.

Sephiroth brushed a strand of long, silver hair from his face, "I feel fine. The same as yesterday."

"I see." Hojo marked several items on the paper before glancing at the boy inside, brow creasing. "What's on your mind? You seem deep in thought."

Sephiroth hesitated in replying. _Should I really tell him what's on my mind? Of course, why shouldn't I? He has always given me suggestions before. I can trust Hojo._ "I was remembering…when you first put in the window." _I had been so trapped as I was encased in a smaller area, one that was the size of the shower. It was not the caging that bothered me during such a period of time…_ "There were more people, the ones constructing the actual window. Their clothes…they weren't like yours. I am wondering…are there more people like that…out there?"

Hojo didn't speak. The man was staring into Sephiroth's eyes, exploring him, wondering what had triggered those thoughts. What had made Sephiroth start to ponder past his living area to the outside world? "Aren't you happy where you're at? This place was made perfectly for you. Carefully constructed to fit your needs. Why don't you appreciate that?" He had changed the subject so easily it had caught Sephiroth off guard.

"I'm…sorry. I do appreciate this place. I suppose…I only wanted to see more…people. The only things I have seen are you and your colleagues, wearing those coats…calling yourselves scientists. So when I saw those other people, those figures wearing different attire…I became curious."

"Curiosity can be a very bad thing, you should take more caution when you think."

Sephiroth's green eyes looked away, staring down upon the tiled floor. "I will remember that, Professor." _But I can't stop these thoughts from conjuring up in my mind…_ "I don't see you very often. Maybe that is why I have succumbed to such thoughts? Your absence has brought me curiosity."

Hojo ticked at the boy's words. "You want someone to entertain you? Don't be ridiculous, Sephiroth. Here, on this side, we are very busy people, we don't have time to stop and have discussions with you. Perhaps I've made a terrible mistake with this window idea, I'll have it boarded up as soon as possible."

"No, please don't." Sephiroth returned his eyes to the Professor seeing the smile spread across Hojo's face. He had no idea the man was joking with him. "I…really like the window." It had given him sight.

"I see. Well, I suppose we should invest in curtains instead? Maybe that will be a better punishment?"

"If…you think it will help," Sephiroth remarked. He didn't want to be shut out, but he had no say in what happened out there. He, in fact, didn't have a say in anything. Hojo ran the world out there, he turned the lights on and off, he talked to him, he brought him food. Sephiroth owed Hojo everything, didn't he? For caring for him and making sure he had his daily requirements met.

Though, on the other side Hojo wasn't God, and he was far from it. He did feel powerful that he had control over Sephiroth, but aside from that…he wanted more than just the power to control one man that knew nothing. This boy he had created didn't know what he was or how he came to be. In Hojo's mind, if Sephiroth found out his origins…he would rebel and kill them all. That struck fear in Hojo's mind, that was why he abstained from Sephiroth's wants. If he found out too much it wouldn't bode well for anyone.

"Perhaps, Sephiroth, you should practice drawing now? I must be off."

Sephiroth nodded and went over to the white stand, picking up a sketch pad and a pencil. His fingers flipped open the cover and began to go through the various pages. The doodles and actual drawings were all similar, as his subjects were limited to the room, himself, and Hojo. Professor Hojo, although, refused to stay long enough to get a practical drawing of him, so most of those drawings were incomplete. _Perhaps I could draw a person? Base the normal attributes from myself…but maybe change the hair?_ Sephiroth moved to start his sketch, left hand poised above the paper. He frowned. He…didn't know how to change the hair. He had only seen a few styles before… With this thought he decided he wouldn't draw a make-believe person, but instead draw himself. Not that he didn't already have enough sketches of himself, but it was better than trying to think past that.

oOoOoOoOo

Hojo, who had left the room, went past countless experiments mumbling to himself. A boy approached him catching the scientist off guard. "Sir, we have a guest."

Hojo frowned at this information. A guest wasn't normally a guest, it was a pest. They came around and criticized his work, pondering out loud to him about his facility and the operations he went through. They never thought like scientists, they thought like humanitarians. What a dreadful thing to become! But he went to the front of the department anyway knowing better than to push it off. To his astonishment he found one of the President's trusted men standing there. "May I be of some help?" His tone seemed highly dissatisfied at the thought of helping another human being.

The man gently lowered his glasses, eyes dragging around the room, inspecting all the details before repositioning his glasses back into place. "The President wants to know more details on Project S. He says your report was unsatisfactory. His suggestion is that you fix your report and put in more detail, using the project for a better use than just as a human lab rat or he'll end Project S himself."

Hojo felt his heart sink. End the project? He couldn't allow that to happen! This project was too important to him, it held too much secretive information. Sephiroth…couldn't be let loose. "I see." How would he make the reports better, though? His mind shifted to Sephiroth's previous words to him…about wanting someone to talk to. Perhaps…that would work? But…it could jeopardize everything. "What if…we have people observe Project S? It might satisfy the President if he had some input from someone besides myself?"

The figure gave a curt nod, "I'll tell the President of your suggestion." He removed himself from the science department. Hojo, all the while, cursed to himself about the matter. His mind began to plot who he could allow to talk to Sephiroth that wouldn't influence his mind too much. Another scientist would be the most ideal person, the boy would never be curious if he saw someone wearing a lab coat! But Hojo had underestimated the President…

oOoOoOoOo

"These two will be the observers for Project S. The President has issued that they may do as they please; meaning any questions, actions, or orders they so command shall be done. The President finds it very important that they are not restricted…he wants to know the entire scope of Project S without any restrictions." The man pulled out a piece of paper, "Sign this, please."

Hojo's fears had come true. These two boys would most definitely spill too many secrets to Sephiroth, causing his easily impressionable mind to change and start to wonder why he was isolated… The boy would rebel. But…he couldn't refuse the President's orders unless he wanted to get kicked out of his job and perhaps lose his favorite career. Hojo gave a deep sigh before pulling a pen out of his pocket, scrawling his signature on the line. His entire work of so many years was coming to an end…at the signing of this document.

The guard turned and left leaving the two boys before him. One had reddish brown hair and a soft smile on him, the other black hair with the starting of a goatee it seemed. Their eyes glowed bright blue, the usual trademark of any SOLDIER. Hojo couldn't believe that the President would waste two combatants to sit around and converse with a boy that had never seen the sun. "This way…" Hojo walked slowly to the closed off area, flicking the lights on with a finger. He reached out to touch the button to open the door but pulled back, turning to face the two boys again. They looked to be Sephiroth's age, too. Did the President plan it that way? "It is absolutely necessary that you know Project S is a very top secret experiment. The things you will see might astound you to no end, the information you acquire might shock you, and at times you might feel delegated to stop such things. Though the President has disclosed information that you may do as you see fit, I must warn you that letting your tongues slip to anyone else will cause you to wind up on a slab with who knows what being injected into you. This being you are going to meet is sensitive to anything new, so don't—and I mean it—don't tell him too much. His powers and strengths are so hidden he does not know what he is truly capable of. If you say too much he is bound to destroy us all." Hojo took a deep breath and looked back at the closed door. "With that word of caution, let us proceed." The boys glanced at each other before following Hojo through the door. The lights shone down upon an interesting structure in the middle of the room. It seemed to be a room, the only clear view was to look inside the window.

"No doors?" The man with black hair had asked as he rapped his knuckles against the structure to see how solid it was. The sound came back softly, the room was thick.

"Don't do that," Hojo snapped. He pulled the man's hand away from the building, "Talk to him, don't bang on the walls like an ape."

"Sorry?" They got closer to the window. Both of their eyes peered in at the place. It seemed smaller than what they lived in currently, the small items lying about seemed minimal, well-used, yet regarded highly.

"Where is it?" The redhead spoke this time, leaning closer to the glass to see if he had perhaps missed something. His eyes caught something. "Hello?"

_There are strangers here that I've never seen before. Their features look different than Hojo's. They stand tall, their hair is short, and they aren't wearing lab coats. My heart is pounding, but is it because I am frightened? I can't tell._ Sephiroth gently leaned forward. He was sitting against the east wall in the corner, the window only a few inches to his right. His eyes met those of the two figures and his heart continued to pound. _Did Hojo do this on purpose? Has he changed his mind that I am in need of someone to talk to?_ "Hello." Sephiroth had said it slowly, still in shock at the people before him. They were so different, so odd-looking.

The black-haired figure turned to Hojo, "We will be fine now. When we are finished we will let you know. Now, it's best you leave so we can talk to Sephiroth without any problems."

Hojo sneered but only nodded. He wanted to hear the conversation but knew that he would have to get the details from Sephiroth later. Without hesitation he walked out of the room to work on other experiments.

Sephiroth watched everything, staying in his spot. _Could they hurt me? I don't think that's possible…the glass is in the way. But…I am still wary of their presence. It's unusual…there is something about them that frightens me._

"Come closer, we can't harm you," the redhead spoke, knocking on the glass. "See? The glass is too thick for that."

Sephiroth retracted at the noise. _Why is he banging on the glass? Did I do something wrong? What if he ruins it? Hojo will take the window away if he does…_ Sephiroth pulled away from the corner, standing up to full length. He carefully set one foot forward, bringing himself cautiously to the window. _They look so interesting up close. Their eyes…so bright, like the lights…their features…sharp and soft here and there…_ Sephiroth got closer, looking down at them. He sank to the seat, eyes never leaving their bodies. _Should I say anything to them? But…what can I say?_

"My name is Genesis and this is Angeal. We are here to talk to you and ask you a few questions. If you want to ask anything in return go right ahead, we don't mind answering." The redhead was talking, brushing his hair gently with his fingers. Sephiroth spotted something in his ear. He winced at the sight, wondering why it was piercing his skin but did not speak up.

"What's your name?" Angeal asked first.

"Sephiroth." His eyes now turned to Angeal. He had hair on his chin. That was odd, he had never seen such a thing before. What type of odd mutation was it to have hair grow on your face like that?

Genesis smirked as Sephiroth was staring at them as if they were weird. To tell the truth, Sephiroth looked far from normal. The boy was rather tall, extremely pale, and had the long flowing silver hair that could beat Rapunzel. His eyes intrigued him the most, how they seemed almost cat-like and their green color was so different than anyone else's he had ever seen before. "Do you…like living in there?"

Sephiroth turned his eyes back to Genesis, nodding slowly. _Why would I not? Is there something wrong with my place? I suppose I should pick up my sketches from the floor._ "It is nice. I appreciate that I live here."

Genesis was caught off guard at those words. Appreciated it? But…it was nothing compared to the rest of the world. "How long have you lived in this place?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't understand."

"How many years have you been in there."

Sephiroth frowned, "What's a year?"

"Three-hundred sixty-five days," Angeal replied. "And every four years there is an extra day."

Sephiroth let his eyes move back to the other man, staring at him wondering what a day was. What were they talking about? _Days and years? What type of a system is this? Maybe Hojo did not tell me such things because he knew it wasn't important…_ "I do not know what a day is."

"Uh…24 hours."

"Nor do I know what an hour is."

"What about…minutes? Seconds?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "That's unfamiliar to me."

Genesis reached into his bag, pulling out a notebook. After awhile he found a pencil and began to jot everything down, right hand looping his words together in cursive. Sephiroth leaned closer, eyes watching the pencil make loops over and over. _That is a rather odd way to draw, I have never seen such a technique. What is he drawing, anyway? I don't see anything around here that curls like that._ "What are you doing?"

Genesis looked up, hand stopping the swift movements across the page as the questioned was asked. "I'm writing."

"Do you mean…drawing?"

Genesis shook his head, "This is different. Everything you say can be written down on paper."

Sephiroth frowned. His words would go onto the paper? What if he said something he shouldn't? "Not my words," he whispered. Sephiroth's hand gently covered his mouth and looked at the paper, wondering if more would go onto it.

Genesis glanced to Angeal, "Maybe there's a different approach we should take? He seems nervous about…everything."

Angeal shook his head, "I don't see why. It's just obvious that he doesn't know anything." He sat down finally, looking at Genesis's notes. "Keep writing, we should list down the things Hojo has obviously missed in teaching the boy."

_Hojo has taught me a lot of things, maybe he didn't have time for all of these other things? Besides, they weren't important. These…years and days…they aren't important. At least, if I'm existing without them then they mustn't be important. Hojo wouldn't withhold information from me on purpose._ "Hojo has taught me everything I need to know, I do not understand why you must 'write' these things down."

"You're missing out on a lot of things, Sephiroth, it's important we inform the President about your current condition so you can get a formal education."

Angeal held up his hand, silencing them both. "He is an experiment, Genesis, perhaps Hojo was testing how well the brain can work on basic necessities? He is speaking fluently, even if he cannot read the language he speaks."

Genesis tapped his pen against the notepad. It was true, the boy was speaking rather well for not knowing anything else. "Good point. Perhaps we should read up more on Project S before we go much further? Some background knowledge might be helpful." He rose, flipping the notebook closed. Angeal stood up, too, the two ready to leave so early.

"Wait!" Sephiroth shouted, surprised at his sudden outburst. _I can't believe I just yelled at them. Hojo always told me to keep my voice down or else I'd quite possibly break something. I'm not sure if he was meaning it in a truthful sense, but it's always put me on my guard to be cautious._ "Don't leave."

Their eyes met again, Genesis staring deeply into Sephiroth's cat eyes. There was confusion and pain in there, the thought of being left and perhaps never seeing them again. At first Genesis wasn't sure what to do, he had never been in such a situation like this one before. He wouldn't want anyone to leave his presence if he was in Sephiroth's situation, but then again he needed to find out more about this boy. There was something unnatural about him that had made him the perfect choice for being caged up like this. What was it? What supernatural aura did he possess? "We'll return soon enough, we just need to look over a few reports."

"Do you have to?"

There it was again. Genesis wondered what was the correct choice. He glanced at Angeal for some type of counseling advice. Angeal looked at the two before grabbing Genesis's shoulders, "We have to. Don't worry, we'll be back before nighttime. You can count on it." Angeal pulled Genesis along and the two had disappeared out of the room.

Sephiroth sat there at the window completely silent. _What's…nighttime?_

Genesis sighed deeply, following in step with Angeal as they moved to the archives area of the science department. "I don't know if we should have left him like that, he seemed really upset."

"He has never seen anyone else besides Hojo, Genesis, it's obvious as to why he was upset. I think the reports can tell us why he's being so severely isolated."

"It seems so immoral. I mean…I understand caging lions for a zoo so you can stare at them. They're used to captivity. But a man…that's probably our age? It's…just wrong."

Angeal moved down the sections, "They don't think that way. They're scientists. You have to remember not everyone is morally correct in this world. And if you think about it, he has most likely lived in there all of his life. So it's like putting a human into captivity, he knows nothing better than what he was given."

Genesis's eyes scanned over the reports shelved everywhere before picking one out, glancing at the starting number. "How far back do you think this started? When he was first born?"

Angeal grabbed up the first report and glanced into it, seeing the documented photos and illustrations, "I would say yes." Their eyes glued to the pages as each one had a different picture, different descriptions on each.

"A project created from JENOVA, the 2,000 year-old alien…." Genesis whispered. His hand pointed at a particular sentence that caught his eye. "Look, it says while he was in the womb they injected him with JENOVA cells." Angeal grabbed up the second report, quickly opening it up to reveal more information.

"So, over time he has developed quickly and adapted to everything around him. Their isolation began at an early age because of his growth…"

Genesis picked up another report, flipping to the first page. There were more pictures, this time Sephiroth was just a young toddler, but it was obvious there was something odd about him. "'_The test subject shows increasing growth in strength. Isolation is still necessary at this point for safety concerns.'_ They isolated him because he was strong? That's stupid."

Angeal pulled the page over, "Look at the charts in here, though, it shows it skyrocketing in only a few months. Must be from Jenova's cells, I imagine."

Genesis turned a few pages in and saw the drawings that Sephiroth had done when he was little. "At the age of 4 he could readily hold a pencil that steadily? Look at his lines, there's hardly any shaking or erase marks on here." His fingers traced one of the outlines, "I wonder what he was drawing, though. It…doesn't look like anything."

Angeal glanced over his shoulder as he had been poking through a few other reports. His eyes squinted for moment before turning the report to the side. "Looks like a teddy bear."

The redhead finally saw it and smirked, "That's actually pretty cute. I can't see someone like Sephiroth having stuffed toys to play with. Then again, how else would they keep him entertained in that box? I'm sure his tantrums were wonderful to take care of."

Angeal shook his head, "They never did anything if he cried. Look." He handed Genesis a different report, watching the boy settle the items on the floor to explore all of their findings. Genesis opened the report he was given and read over the details. "'_We watched from above as Project S threw fits that almost rattled the glass floor. His screams were powerful, beyond the lungpower any human could bellow. The unnerving factor was how he stared up at us in a way to show he knew we were above. For having a one-way glass, it seemed most disturbing to have the boy stare directly at one figure and holler until he almost passed out from lack of oxygen. Still, we chose to not bother with his screaming and hollering. The best way to silence a child was to ignore them. The lights were turned off and all items were shut down whenever he turned to such tantrums. After awhile each fit grew less crazed when the lights went off, and we solved the problem quite easily.'_" Genesis shook his head. That was terrible. They ignored him until he was silent, they never bothered to see if he was hurt or if he needed anything. "The poor guy."

Angeal pulled out one of the more recent reports, "This shows the window being built. He looks extremely attentive in this picture." He put the page before Genesis's face. It showed the boy sitting in a crammed box with eyes wide open.

"Oh jeez, he has no room in that ridiculous living space. I can't believe they'd jam him into a box while they worked on making a window. You'd think they'd just put up a curtain and order him not to go near it."

"Well, he is 'dangerous' after all. Have to take as many precautions as you can."

"Right." Genesis slapped the reports closed, "I think I've learned enough. He's probably bored to death in there."

Angeal smirked, "You just pity his situation. You keep thinking about how uncomfortable you would be, but you're not thinking the way he thinks. That's why you're feeling so concerned."

"So? I'm also curious to hear him talk some more. I'm heading back, you can read up on more reports if you want."

OoOoOoO

_If they return I must ask about this nighttime. They have talked about other meaningless things, such as hours and days, but something about nighttime sounds intriguing. I know what 'time' is. Hojo uses the word often when he wants something done. 'It's time to get up, it's time to eat, it's time to sleep.' So…nighttime. It is a time of night. But what is night? I have never heard of such a word! Angeal said they'd be back before nighttime…meaning…it is preset, that they do not change nighttime, it happens whether they want it to or not. But what, might I ponder, happens without us being able to stop it? I cannot stop a lot of things, but the people out there can. So…if he cannot stop it, nor Genesis…does that mean Hojo cannot stop it, either?_

_I thought…Hojo controlled everything, though. I must question them, I must know if it's true that Hojo does not have control over everything. Such a concept! My mind shouldn't even think of such things…such treachery. I feel as if I am denying that Hojo is the greatest person to me…just because he cannot control 'nighttime' if it, as I have concluded, cannot be controlled._

Sephiroth continued to sit there thinking. He had not lifted a finger or made any type of gesture to move from his spot at the window, waiting for Angeal and Genesis to return to talk to him. The room was completely silent. His breathing was so soft he couldn't hear himself breathe, but that was how he was told to act. Quiet and respectful.

_If Hojo does not control nighttime…does it mean he cannot control other things as well? Maybe these 'days' and 'hours' they had brought up. Can Hojo manipulate those, too? He has the power of feeding me, turning the lights off, giving me water, letting me draw…_

_Does he have the power to let me write like Genesis?_ Sephiroth turned his head to the sketching pad, the pencil was on top of it gently on the stand. His eyes narrowed before he rose from his spot and went over, picking it up carefully. _If Genesis can write, I believe I can, too. Hojo once told me that I have the ability to learn and develop faster than anyone he had ever seen. Maybe I can prove to him that he was right? Though, he doesn't need prove, he knows he is right. I know…that he is right. Still this…writing sounds interesting. What does it do once you learn to do it? Is it like drawing, where you can look at it? Does it show how well you've improved from previous drawings, or show you how you look like on paper?_

He lowered himself back onto the bench, setting the sketching pad before him as he steadied his left hand. Slowly he began to make loops in a straight line, hardly noticing when Genesis returned.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth lifted his eyes from the paper. Gently he set his pencil down next to the paper and nodded at him, "Hello, Genesis."

Genesis lowered himself to the seat, eye-level with Sephiroth now. "What are you doing?"

"I am writing."

"Can I see?"

Sephiroth held the paper up and watched Genesis's expression. The boy at first seemed hesitant. It was obvious that Genesis couldn't read anything from it as it was a bunch of loops put together, but he knew that discouraging Sephiroth was the last thing he wanted to do. At last Genesis nodded and smiled, "Not too bad. Some more practice and you'll be writing as well as me."

Sephiroth did not return the smile, the facial expression did not register to him. Hojo did it a few times, but he did not know it meant anything. "Thank you." He set the pad down. "It is nice to see you again."

"Same here. You make me really curious, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head, "Don't say such a thing!"

Genesis frowned, "Say…what?"

The silver-haired boy looked down at the notepad, the loops enticing him. _I was curious about writing…and he is curious about me…Hojo will be most displeased._ "Being curious is a bad thing. Hojo condones such things. To be curious…is to be defying what you're given."

At first Genesis wasn't sure how to react. But he gave a scoff and shook his head, "You don't know a lot, do you? Being curious isn't a bad thing. It's natural for every human being to be curious about something!"

Sephiroth hesitated. It…was okay? "Then…if it is okay…may I ask what nighttime is? Angeal said you two would be back before nighttime…what is night?"

Genesis smiled as the boy readily accepted that being curious was fine. "It is when the sky turns black, the moon comes out, and the stars grace the heavens above. It is a beautiful sight when the night is lit up with the natural glow…." His voice trailed. He forgot that Sephiroth was in this cage that…he had never seen night. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't describe it like that."

Sephiroth leaned in closer. "Why not? Is your description inaccurate? It seemed nice to me, though I want to know what the sky is now. And the moon. What are stars?"

So many questions, Genesis didn't know how to answer them all. "Well, if you lived out here you would see the night. It happens every single day. There is nighttime and daytime. When it is daytime, it is bright out and the sun…uh…a burning gaseous star in the sky…which is outside when you look up…is always shining down on you. The world moves, so the sun will set or rise depending on the time. When it is morning, or the time that you wake up, the sun is rising. And when you go to bed, or when it is night, that is when the sun sets. For you, nighttime would be like…when the lights go out and you go to sleep. And daytime is right now, when your lights are on. Does that make sense?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I think so. But by outside…what does that mean? Do you mean where you are at right now? If I leaned closer would I see this sun and moon?"

"No, by outside I mean out of this building. I'm actually inside right now."

"How is that possible? I'm inside."

"We're both inside."

"Then why are we not in the same place? You are out there and I am in here. Therefore, I'm inside and you're outside."

Genesis laughed. He didn't mean to, but it was starting to get really interesting trying to explain everything. "I am in a room inside the building. You are in a room inside the room that's in the building. Does that make sense?"

"What's a building? Is it the same as the structures of the room I am in and you are in?"

"Yes! Except sturdier and made of better materials. You got the concept, though! That's good!"

Sephiroth thought harder. What else could he ask? "Does this…sun…does it look like the lights in here? You said it was burning, does it hurt when the light touches you? Does the moon do the same thing? And those other stars you spoke of, do they do the same thing?"

"No, the light outside is warm, but it doesn't burn you or set you on fire. It has a nicer glow to it, and it makes everything look more beautiful. The moon is different than the sun. It's like a faint, glowing star…except its light is very faint. Only when the moon is full is when the world seems more lit up at night, but that is when the stars disappear. The stars are a lot like the moon and sun, except…they're waaaay out there in space. And space is…a giant vast area that encases the galaxies….and…galaxies are areas that…hold planets." Genesis was starting to question what he was saying. He actually couldn't remember what all he learned in science class, and now he wondered if he was telling Sephiroth false things. Oh well, right? Sephiroth didn't seem one to question if he was lying. "But we should leave that type of a discussion for later on, once you know a bit more about the world."

He was completely fascinated at Genesis's explanations. These…things beyond things…areas past areas…

"Does Hojo control the sun, the moon, the galaxies, the light that comes and goes, the nighttime and daytime, the stars, the sky? Does he have power to alter time, to make things change, to make them different than they once were? Does he control writing and drawing, your inside and my inside, this building, or the outside? Does he have….power at all?"

What did he just do? Now he could get in trouble if Sephiroth started to mistrust Hojo and the man's scientific genius. Who knows how that would bode for him. "Hojo doesn't control anything besides your room, Sephiroth. He can turn the lights off, but so can I. He and I are equals, and so are you."

"Equal? How is that possible? If Hojo and you cannot control anything, doesn't that mean that neither of you have power?"

"Well, that's right. We're equal in the fact that we don't have power to change what nature made. We can alter things like your lights or your food choices, but we cannot alter your thoughts or what you physically do inside that room. You could break this window, you could rip apart your furniture, you could hurt yourself…and we would not have any power to stop you. In your room, Sephiroth, you are the one in power."

_I…have power? That is impossible. I cannot break things, they will not be repaired. I cannot hurt myself, I would not heal. I cannot destroy the window, it would be gone forever. If I did those things I would have no power at all…and if I did do them, where is the power in any of it? There is none. It shows that I would be acting irrationally, as Hojo would put it. But then again, if Hojo doesn't have power…how would he know what is right and wrong?_ "This topic disturbs me. May we change it to something different?"

Disturbs him? Genesis couldn't believe this guy. He wanted to know, and now that he knew he seemed frightened of the thoughts he had. "Okay…did you have anymore questions for me?"

Sephiroth nodded, "What is that in your ear?"

Genesis touched his ear and smiled. "That's an earring. People wear them as a…type of fashion. A fashion is a lot like clothing style, where you wear certain things to make a point."

"What point are you making?"

"None, really. For the people who first started to pierce their ears, it probably meant something, but as time goes on it becomes part of a normal accessory."

"Oh. Does it hurt to have something stabbed through your ear?"

"It didn't hurt at all when I got it, but for some people it does. I guess it depends on your sensitivity to pain. That brings up a question, have you ever been hurt before?"

_Have I? I don't think I have, at least not in a stabbing sense. Maybe fell over or bumped something, but actual pain?_ "No…I'm safe from being hurt in here."

"Makes sense. I have another question…have you ever been in contact with another person? As in…touched another person? Or were in the same room with them without glass or walls surrounding you?"

"No….I have not."

"That….is sad. I sympathize that you never experienced such a thing."

"I do not understand."

"Well…" How to put it? He didn't want Sephiroth to feel bad, but his own feelings were getting in the way. "Being around other people feels very…warming…comforting. It calms you, helps you sleep better at night…I'm not sure how to describe it to you. You can hug someone, kiss them, or just be around them and it puts a smile on your face. It's like experiencing something you've always wanted. Um…" Sephiroth looked confused still. "Like… a teddy bear." He remembered the drawing Angeal had figured out.

Sephiroth nodded, "I know what a teddy bear is. I think I had one when I was younger. They're soft and full of fluff. Do people feel like that?"

"No, people can be soft, but they're not full of fluff. The teddy bear, it's like a companion, right?"

"I suppose."

"Well, do you still have it?"

"No, I was told to put it in the box over there. They removed it on the other side and I never saw it ever again."

"Did you…miss it?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I did. It was the only thing I remember always having with me. But what else could I do? It was out there…and I was in here. There was nothing that I could say that would make them return it to me."

"But it was your teddy bear." Genesis frowned, eyes moving over to the box. "They shouldn't have taken it away."

"Hojo said it was unnecessary for me to have it." Sephiroth followed Genesis's gaze to the box. "It only opens one end at a time."

"Why don't you feel isolated, Sephiroth? You're shut inside this room where no one can come in contact with you. It's…sad. You'll never experience anything. No love, no laughter, not even hate or sadness. You were born into nothing and will die as nothing."

_Those words struck me. Was the outside world so filled with…wonders that I was missing…that Genesis knew better than me? I've never seen the outside world, but he had never been here in this room. How does he know what is best?_ "I'm sorry. This room was made for me, I appreciate it for that purpose. Without it, I would not be happy."

"That's a lie, you'd be out here….here where…I'm at. You wouldn't be isolated! You're blind to what they've done to you."

Sephiroth turned his eyes away from Genesis. "What…have they done to me? I don't understand."

Genesis rose, "I'm sorry, I think I'm going to go."

Sephiroth stood up and touched the glass this time, "Why? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

Genesis shook his head, "No, Sephiroth, it isn't your fault. I will see you tomorrow."

"I don't know what tomorrow is."

"It's…when you wake up from slumber."

"Must I wait that long?"

That was right…Sephiroth had no form of entertainment in there. He could not read, he had no television, nor a phone to talk to someone. There weren't any games or items to play with, there was nothing to exercise with, not even pictures to look at. No photo albums of memories, no computers or items or inventories or anything! The boy could throw his hairbrush and mirror on the floor, pick them back up, and do it over again. He only knew how to draw and nothing else. Nothing beyond that. "If I had a choice, I would free you of that room."

Sephiroth watched Genesis set his own hand against the glass, the act almost looked as if they were touching. He was surprised at…how close it was. _Comfort. That's how he described it. I…feel excited and yet curious to what this touch is like._ "If…I had a choice…you wouldn't leave right now. But…I do not have a choice. In this room….there are no choices."

"Sephiroth…" Genesis connected eyes with him, "If you didn't live in there…you would have choices. Do you understand that?"

"Out there…in the world you live in…I would be able to turn on my own lights? And…get my own food? I think I do understand. But as I said before….there is no choice for me. I must remain in here, appreciating what I have….no matter what it may be."

"Not if I can help it."

Genesis pulled his hand away and walked out of the room, leaving Sephiroth standing there near the window. The lights, after a few minutes, turned off on him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

First chapter is a bit short, but I always like to see how it goes over for people first before I do much else. Comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

My boredom of classes has made me more frivolous in wanting to update this fic! So enjoy the new chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

The room was dark aside from a desk lamp that was turned on. It was dim, cascading only across the documents on the table. Genesis sat there with a pen in his hand, notebook off to the side with notes scribbled in a neat order, taking up every single line. His attention was currently on one of the reports they had taken for further reading. Those blue eyes were settled on the pictures laid out across the page, descriptions on each beside them. Though he was not looking at the descriptions but the expression on Sephiroth's face. He seemed so content, so used to what they were doing. Nothing seemed to fascinate him. The only time he seemed to look attentive was in the report with the glass being put in. But even so, he hardly questioned things until now it seemed.

Genesis bit his pen in thought, grinding the plastic between his teeth. What had made Sephiroth speak up about it all in the first place? It was about a year when the window was put in. It would have made more sense if Sephiroth spoke up about the entire ordeal from that point, but he didn't. He chose now to question such things….

What was he hiding?

Was…Sephiroth afraid that if he asked the window would disappear? Hojo did have quite the influence on the man. When he spoke of curiosity Sephiroth had quickly told him to be silent about such a thing, that Hojo would be angered.

The silent room was interrupted by a gruff noise behind him. His head turned to see Angeal glaring at him, eyes squinted at the shine of the light. "Stop your reading and get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow, I doubt Sephiroth will like it if you're half asleep when you talk to him again."

Genesis smirked at the remark. It was so like Angeal to bicker at him like a parent. "I can't help it. My mind is spinning about so many things to ask him, so many questions that might go unanswered…" Genesis rose and turned the light off, "I suppose…some sleep and more research in the morning can't hurt."

"Exactly."

Genesis got into his own bed and gave a small sigh. "There was just one thing I said to him...that I'm not sure I can actually do."

"And that is?"

"I said…that I would find a way to get him out."

"Genesis, you're going to freak him out. He's a project, leave it be. We all know that we can't change everything in the world no matter how terrible and morally wrong it is. Sephiroth would go into shock if he left his room. He's satisfied with what he has. Why bother changing that?"

"I…don't believe that he's happy. No human being would crave that much interaction, beg for someone to stay if they were happy. I think he knows he's missing out, but since he's grown used to it he no longer bothers with throwing fits or begging to get out. They've taught him otherwise. He's…been educated to be silent and obedient, even if he doesn't want to be like that."

"I think you're thinking too much."

Genesis turned onto his stomach, grappling onto his pillow to cuddle with as he rested his head against its soft pillowcase. "I'm going to find reasons why he should be let loose. The President asked us to see how this project was doing…and I think that means he wants input on whether it is worth wasting money on keeping a boy locked up or just setting him free and putting him to good use."

Angeal shook his head. There was so much that Genesis was missing. "If your decision goes through…I hope you don't regret it."

After that it fell silent until morning.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Morning. Tomorrow is right now. Isn't it? That's what Genesis said. The lights are on for me to prepare. When I was sleeping…during this 'nighttime'…I couldn't help but think more about this whole ordeal on being 'isolated'. Genesis used this word to describe my particular situation. Does this isolation commentate a bad meaning, such as a negative perspective of how I live? What is so negative about living in here? It seems nice enough, what with the objects I need and the items I've always had with me. There's nothing wrong with isolation, is there? I hope not. If it's bad…does that mean I am bad?_

A soft tap made his eyes go to the window. Hojo. "Hello, Professor Hojo."

"Get ready boy, I'll come back in awhile to check up on you."

Sephiroth rose from his spot and noticed Hojo had disappeared. _I remember…before there was a window…it was only a voice. The intercom was on the wall, and I often wondered if it was the wall that had the voice and the power against me. If all the appliances in this place were of their own accord. But…I knew it couldn't be true. Why would I exist so differently? I wasn't an appliance…therefore the wall couldn't be the controller of me. I had a feeling that…perhaps there was someone a lot like me…maybe looked like me in structure, that existed out there. And that window proved I was right. But, I had known that there was some other type of force watching over me all the time. The glass above me, it is a mirror that's rather dark, but if you stare hard enough…you can see something up there. Something different._

Sephiroth opened the curtain and moved behind it gingerly, stripping his clothes in silence. The water turned on and he felt how cold it was, but he had grown used to the freezing water. _The mirror above, it was so different the day the window was finalized. I heard movement above, almost…voices, too. It was different, odd. Something had made a loud noise and I watched the mirror tremble. I was scared…as if it would collapse on me…but nothing beyond that happened. But…what could make it tremble?_

His fingers worked through his hair as his mind continued to reminisce, the questions continuing to build up. As the showering finished he grabbed up a towel and dried off, soon wrapping the towel around him to brush his teeth. During this time he heard voices. He paused, getting a better look by pushing the curtain open with a finger. There was Hojo discussing something with Genesis.

"You're presence here isn't necessary right now, young man," Hojo hissed at him. "He's not ready for you yet. Why don't you come back in a half hour?"

"I can't do that, Hojo. It's necessary that I get a scope of everything he does. The President wouldn't want to miss out on any details. I think you can understand that."

Hojo glared, "I think, Genesis, that you should rethink this position you're taking. Project S may not seem correct or 'human' to someone as extravagant as yourself, but need I remind you that this boy is not the same as you or me."

"I will only take note on what he does and report it to the President as I was ordered to do."

Hojo sneered at his response. That was a lie, Genesis would implant terrible images into the President's mind. Probably cause the man to end his project for good…he couldn't let this happen! But his refusal was endangering himself!

Sephiroth finally stepped out and the two glanced over at him as he was not dressed. Hojo waved his hand at the box, "Get dressed, your food is coming."

Sephiroth obliged by opening the box, the side where Genesis was at closed at the action. He reached in and there were fresh clothes for the day. He set them off to the side and neatly put his old clothes inside, shutting the box gently. Hojo pointed at a lab assistant and they took the clothes away quickly.

"Tell me, Sephiroth, how is everything today?" Hojo questioned, grabbing up the clipboard he kept nearby.

Sephiroth put the towel off to the side, clothing himself as he answered the question, "The same as I was yesterday."

Genesis frowned. He knew what yesterday was, but not tomorrow? Was it a way to make him remember the past, but never think of the future plans? How…odd.

"I see. Any aches, pains, anything?" Hojo went through his list, checking things off. This also surprised Genesis. Sephiroth said he didn't know what writing was, yet Hojo was standing there using a pencil and marking things on his paper. Did Hojo tell him it was a drawing? Or was Sephiroth purposefully acting stupid? Why would he do that?

"No, none."

Genesis brought his eyes back to Sephiroth, noticing something on the man's ankle. It was a metal band. Why was that there?

Sephiroth donned his pants and finally saw Genesis watching him. Was it that interesting to see him dress? He didn't know he was that different. Maybe…they put clothes on differently? Well…he had never really been taught how to do it a proper way. He gently slid the shirt on and pulled his hair out of the way, grabbing up his brush to work on it.

"I must inform you that Genesis will be monitoring you for awhile. If it is of any inconvenience, Sephiroth, you are allowed to ask him to leave and he will, at your request, leave the area."

Sephiroth paused in brushing his hair, "Should I ask you first?"

"No need, I won't be around for most of the time."

Sephiroth nodded, "Okay."

Hojo watched the assistant arrive, "Your food is ready." He glared over to Genesis, though tried to lessen his angered expression. "Once he's finished eating tell him to put the dishes into the box and let one of the assistance take it. I suppose I'll leave you two be for now." Hojo turned and left the room, grumbling and muttering to himself about the entire ordeal. He didn't like this one bit. Nothing could be worse than allowing Genesis to spend an entire day with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth went over and opened the box, reaching in and pulling the food and drink out. He set them down and took a seat at the bench, eyes watching Genesis as Genesis watched him in return. _Is he going to watch me eat, too? That's odd. Hojo has never done that before._

"What is that?" Genesis questioned, nodding toward what was on his plate. Sephiroth looked down at it. A piece of bread with odd looking mixture on top of it sat before him, a carton of milk beside that.

"It is a mixture combined together to give me my daily vitamins and minerals."

Genesis knew that had to taste disgusting. "Yeah…? Do you know what vitamins and minerals are?"

"They help the body survive."

"Well…yes."

Sephiroth folded the sandwich and started to eat, not noticing the bland taste of his meal because he never knew of anything better than that. As he swallowed his bite he thought a few things over, deciding he'd ask a few more questions for Genesis. "Yesterday you said I was isolated. Is that a bad thing? I didn't know I was bad."

Genesis perked at the question, it seemed Sephiroth was thinking about last night, too. "I think it's bad that you are kept in that room away from everyone else. I'm not saying you're bad."

"Everyone else?"

"Yes…there's millions of us."

"What's a million?"

Oh boy. More explanations. "Well…um. How many fingers do you have?"

Sephiroth stared at the unoccupied hand, "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Can't you count?"

"Count?"

Genesis sighed. This was getting harder and harder. He held up his own hands, "Here, I'll count them for you. One, two, three, four, five…" Genesis twitched each finger individually on his right hand, "six, seven, eight, nine, ten." He ended with his left pinky and looked at Sephiroth, "Understand?"

"Ten fingers."

"Yes."

"Is that the same as a million?" Sephiroth finished his breakfast and picked up the milk carton, opening it up carefully.

"No. Imagine if you had a hundred thousand more."

"Is that a lot?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth sighed as he finished the milk so quickly, "I can't really imagine any of that…"

Genesis shrugged, "I suppose I can't blame you since Hojo never taught you how to count. That reminds me, you know what the word 'yesterday' means. Why is it that you didn't know what 'tomorrow' meant?"

Sephiroth frowned, "Everyone knows what yesterday means. It's what happened previously."

"Just previously?"

"Well…yeah, isn't it?"

"It's what happened the day before this one. Such as…yesterday I first met you."

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, we'll meet again."

"Isn't tomorrow now?"

"No. Tomorrow is the future. It's the day after this one."

"Oh…" Sephiroth frowned, "Then what is right now?"

"Today."

"Today…that's it?"

"Yes. Today is today. As in right now. What you're experiencing."

"Huh." Sephiroth rose and set his dishes into the box. "You said you would find a way to get me out of here. Why is that?"

"Well…I told you that you're isolated. I think you should be experiencing things out here. You could have….food that tastes good for once."

Sephiroth frowned, "You can taste 'good'? Can you taste 'bad', too?"

Genesis couldn't help but crack a smile at his words, it sounded like 'good' and 'bad' were foreign foods or something. "Yeah. Food can taste good or bad. I'm sure what you're eating isn't as good as the food out here."

Sephiroth took his seat and shook his head, "That's impossible. My food comes from out there, therefore…our food tastes the same. It doesn't change just because it goes through a box."

"I meant the food that I normally eat. You're getting bad food because you need to get all of your vitamins and minerals in the few meals that you get. I have access to food anytime I'm hungry."

_Food…anytime I wanted it? I…can't even imagine what that would be like. And it's good food, supposedly. I wonder what good food tastes like…_ "That sounds…interesting."

Genesis laughed, "I bet you'd enjoy eating what we've got in our room, there's so much in our place you're bound to find something you like."

Sephiroth nodded, "I might."

This made Genesis lose his smile, "You know…I don't think I've ever seen you smile before."

"What do you mean?"

Genesis pointed at his face, "Smile. It's a facial expression."

"Oh. What does it do?"

"It just shows if you're happy or sad or enjoying what you're talking about…" Genesis gave a smile, "See?"

Sephiroth twitched his lip, but only one side came somewhat close to a smile. "It feels weird."

Genesis snorted and covered his mouth. Wow. He just snorted at Sephiroth's terrible smile, that was rude, "Uh…maybe you can practice that later. You look like you're in pain."

Sephiroth dropped the smile, "Oh."

Finally Genesis picked up his pen and flipped open his notebook, "Last night I went over a few of the reports on you just to get a general gist of why you're in there and everything. The reports were rather detailed with your growth and mental health, but it never really explains teaching you anything basic. So I've brought together a few tests to figure out exactly how much you know. With this information I can determine what grade level your brain is at."

"Grade level?"

"Uh. Like 1st grade, 2nd grade…it's what kids do when they go to school."

"What's that?"

"I'll explain it later." Genesis pulled out handmade flashcards, "Okay. This is math. Just tell me the answer to the problem."

The first one was 5 times 6.

Sephiroth stared at the card, "Where's the problem? I don't understand."

"Um. It's 5 times 6."

Sephiroth held up his hands and twitched the 'five' and 'six' fingers. "Hmm. What does times mean?"

"Uh…."

"Is the answer four and seven? They're right beside those two."

Genesis blinked. Sephiroth memorized the finger count pretty quickly, but this didn't help his test. "No. It's five groups of six. Or six groups of five."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"Uh…well let's move on to the next problem." Genesis flipped up another card.

"One times three!"

"Yes, that's the problem."

Sephiroth held his hand up again before pointing at his ring finger, "Is it two?"

"No. Uh…okay let's go onto the next thing. Addition!"

"Addition?"

Genesis held up a card, "Yeah…it's easier than multiplication."

Sephiroth stared at the card. "Two times two."

"No. Two plus two."

"Oh…" Sephiroth held up his hand again and frowned as the 'two' finger was done twice. "Must be two, am I right?"

God, he was dumb. "No. It's four."

"That's so random, how was I supposed to know that?"

Genesis sighed and set the cards down, "I'll teach you later. Let's go to something else." Something that wouldn't hurt Sephiroth's brain. He picked up some picture cards of animals. "Okay, tell me what the animal is."

The silver-haired boy was staring at a monkey, though he didn't know what it was. "Uh…is it…you?"

"No….I'm not an animal."

"Oh. Well it has ears and hair and a face…legs and arms…I was just guessing."

"That was a terrible guess."

Sephiroth felt angered at him, "How was I supposed to know what it was? I've never seen such a thing."

"Not even this?" Genesis flipped the card. It was a giraffe.

"No. It looks stupid."

"It's a giraffe!"

"What's that even mean??"

Genesis set the cards down, "Just….forget about it. You don't even fit into kindergarten at this point."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to ask what kindergarten was but fell silent instead. He said to forget about it, so it must not be important what he had to say anymore. Genesis, although, had seen the action.

"What?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"You were going to say something, go ahead and say it."

Sephiroth shook his head again.

"Okay…fine. Be that way." Genesis picked his pen up and jotted a few more notes down about Sephiroth. How was he such an important project? It didn't make sense…The boy had the brains of a brick and seemed to get offended rather easily. As if he could have helped that from happening…

_He believes I am incapable of anything good because I am not exactly like him. I don't understand why that is so. If I don't know something, that doesn't make me a lesser being than him. He did say Hojo and himself are equal, that must mean I am equal to them, too. Then why must he belittle me in such a way?_ "Will you teach me those things? Or am I hopeless?"

Hopeless? Genesis looked up at the boy as his pen slipped from his grasp. Did Sephiroth understand that he was frustrated with his lack of knowledge? "No one is hopeless. If the President deems it necessary, I will teach you what you need to know."

"Can you tell me…about this President you keep talking about? Who is he?"

"He owns this entire building, including the room you live in right now. He funds Hojo's experimentations and other scientific researches. When it comes time for budget cuts, though, he normally wipes out a lot of the science departments ideas. I'm rather surprised you've made it so far."

"So…he is the one who controls everything?"

"Yes. He's quite the powerful man."

"Could you explain why you keep referring to me as an 'experiment'? I'm not certain what that means…"

Genesis laced his fingers together, frowning as he tried to find a good way to explain it. "Well…uh. Okay, I think I've got something that you'll understand. Hojo and I are out here, as normal human beings. Sometimes we want to make new products or items…such as…um…the food you eat! We want to test it out and see if it's satisfactory or if it actually improves vitamin intake."

"Okay…"

"Well, we need to 'experiment' or test it out on a subject. So in this case, you would be the subject. We give you the food you just ate, and we would run tests and see if your vitamin intake increased or not. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"Your situation right now is similar to something like that. You are under the watch of scientists, I'm just not sure why."

"So…they have me but don't have anything ready to give me to experiment with?"

"Yeah, kind of. I've been reading the reports Hojo had created over the years to see what all you've been doing in there. So far I've reached the conclusion that you're supposedly 'dangerous' but I don't see any such potential coming from someone like you."

"Dangerous…" Sephiroth turned his eyes away. He was dangerous to Hojo? _What have I done that has made Hojo believe I am dangerous? Have I never noticed before that I am different, or more powerful than others? That's not possible, is it? I don't think someone like me…could be dangerous._ "I think he has the wrong person. I have never done anything that would make him say that. Maybe your 'report' was about something else?"

"No, I only looked at the Project S reports."

"Project S…" Sephiroth never knew that was all based on him. Once in awhile he had heard Hojo use it, just recently today he did…but he didn't think it related to him. It was possibly because Sephiroth never knew what the 'S' was, since he had never learned the alphabet. "I never knew…" _What am I saying? I never know anything. I am never taught, I am never reasoned with. I am ordered and that is it…_ "I don't like this subject."

Genesis gave a small nod, "It's okay. What about we discuss…something that's on your mind?"

_I have a lot on my mind, but I don't want to talk about any of it. I want something…simple. Such as yesterday with the galaxies. Can I learn more about those things?_ "If you asked the President, would he come see me?"

"Uh…well I'm not sure. He sent me here to take notes on you. If he wanted to see you he wouldn't need me here."

"Understandable. I just wondered…if he knows as much as you about myself. If he saw me…would he begin to view things like you? That I'm a poor person stuck in a cage, needing to be released? Or would he take the side of a scientist. Research, what we don't know now we must find out…"

It was odd hearing Sephiroth talk like that. At times…he wondered if Sephiroth had alter egos or something. He was dumb but then two seconds later he wasn't. Plain weird…

"Well…I think it depends on what information I tell him, actually. I'm not exactly sure how far the President will go based on your conditions. You're in good health, but you're restricted to the point that it's questionable whether letting you out or letting you stay in would be best for you."

Sephiroth nodded, "Culture shock."

"Exactly! How do you know about that?"

"When they put the window in…someone had mumbled it. I didn't understand until right now."

"I think it would be a good decision to get you out of this…box. It's only showing that caging a human is possible, but there's nothing beneficial from it."

_Maybe Genesis is right…maybe my room is terrible compared to other rooms? I don't know…I don't understand if breaking out is worth the risk or not._ "What is your room like?"

"For starters it has a door. So you can go in and out without being stuck inside forever. We have a mini-fridge, which is where the food is kept, and a desk with a lamp on it. A television, a radio, a window to see the outside world, our own bathroom, our comfortable beds—"

"Slow down," Sephiroth ordered. He touched the glass, "What exactly is a television or a radio?"

"A television…is a box that shows pictures and has noises…um…it's like…I don't know how to describe it, actually. But the radio is a lot like a television, minus the pictures."

"Pictures..like…" Sephiroth rose and picked up his sketch pad. He gently opened it up and held up a picture, "These?"

Genesis was completely surprised at the exact detail of Sephiroth's drawings. What he lacked in intelligence he made up for in drawing it seemed. The sketch was so…realistic Genesis couldn't believe that Sephiroth had only drawn it. "Well…yeah in a way. Except it moves."

"A picture that movies?"

"Yes."

What a concept. Pictures were supposed to stay still… "In this…fridge…what type of food do you have?"

Genesis laughed, of course Sephiroth would be interested in the food. "We have pickles, leftover take-out, lots of caffeinated things, uhh...some really good chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah…it's sweet and melts in your mouth. I think I have some with me, actually." The redhead dug about in his bag, pushing past the random assortment of items he kept in there and finally pulled something out. It was covered in aluminum wrap and had a decorated label across it. "See?" He unwrapped it and showed the rich creamy sweets to Sephiroth. "Chocolate."

Sephiroth stared at the interesting item. The design, the way it was wrapped, how perfectly it was shaped. "May I have some?"

"Am I allowed to feed you?"

"I believe your contract said 'you may do as you so deemed necessary'. I think this is necessary."

"You have quite the memory, huh? Here, I'll break you off a piece." He rose and reached into the metallic box, putting the chocolate in gently before removing his hand. Sephiroth went over and reached in, pulling it up carefully. The boy gave a small lick to a corner and was surprised at the new taste against his tongue. As he took his seat he put the rest in his mouth and was once again shocked at the flavor.

"This is...what good tastes like, right?"

"Yeah! Quite flavorful, huh?"

Sephiroth nodded and swallowed, the lasting taste of the chocolate slowly washing away, but it was stuck in his memory for now. "If I was let out…would I be able to get even more chocolate?"

Genesis nodded, "Yes, plenty of it. There is a lot of food you need to taste. If you think chocolate is good, wait until you taste ice cream, cake, pie, pastries, cookies, brownies…there's so much you're missing."

It went silent, Sephiroth dawning on this new idea. _One piece of food has showed me a whole new world…and he can offer more of that? I wonder…if he can show me more than just that. Moving pictures, sounds…things I've never seen. He holds it all in his hands now. Maybe he is better than Hojo, maybe this man is who I need? No. It is not Genesis who I really need. I must get this…'President' figure to want to set me free. He is the key here. The one who holds this room into his hands, the one who can execute my wishes… To do that, I must find a way to help Genesis get me out of here._ "If you tell me what is wrong with me…I can help you find a way to persuade the President to let me go."

"Are you…serious?" Genesis questioned.

"Yes."

"Well…you just don't know anything is the problem. You're in there for only one reason...which is because you're 'dangerous' and you'll somehow be a benefit to Shinra Headquarters. Unfortunately, I don't see how that's possible."

"It isn't if I'm deprived in here. Without knowing anything…how will I be able to help the President?"

Genesis began to write things down quickly, "That just gave me an idea. I'll be right back, Sephiroth." He rose and scrambled off with his stuff, his pen falling back onto the table without him noticing. Sephiroth had no time to say anything, though, as the boy was already gone. Slowly his eyes set down upon the pen. His hand touched the glass, eyes hungered to pick up the object…

_If…he gets me freedom…I can have everything, can't I?_

OoOoOoOoO

"Listen to me, Angeal, it's a brilliant plan and the President wouldn't be able to deny it."

"Your ideas are meddling with what is to be and what isn't to be. Your morals are getting in the way again."

"You always told me to have morals, since when did you change your mind?"

"Since I found out that Sephiroth is an alien, that's when!"

Genesis threw his stuff on the desk, "Oh please, JENOVA cells didn't cause him to turn into a freak child and you know that. He looks like us!"

"Yeah, right. His spooky appearance is as normal as everyone else around here. Have you even looked at his eyes?"

"So they're odd attributes we can connect to JENOVA, that doesn't mean anything."

Angeal looked out the window upon the busy streets of Midgar. He let out a soft sigh as his arm rested against the window frame. "Do you…even know what JENOVA has done to this planet?" Genesis didn't respond, knowing Angeal would explain no matter what he said. "She landed on this planet for one thing. To kill and take over. The humans went into hiding as the Cetra slowly died by the monster's power. Do you think, as humans, we should feel proud of ourselves? We are disgraced beings….we let an entire race die because of our own fear of dying. Not so long ago…JENOVA was found here on our planet. We dug her up, put her someplace safe, and scientists did as much research as they could on this JENOVA being. One of those researches was to see if an unborn child injected with JENOVA cells would grow and develop. It has, and that is Project S. You're telling me 'it isn't human to cage him like that' but…tell me…was it human to let JENOVA kill the Cetra? So…why bring back something so destructive like that into this world? It isn't going to help us out."

Genesis dropped onto his bed, stunned by the new information. Nothing in Project S was that detailed or brutal. Maybe Angeal was right…getting Sephiroth out was a bad idea. "I never realized it was that bad. I just…saw a guy that was our age who never got to enjoy life like us. I never really thought he was created from something that arrived to destroy our planet."

Angeal shrugged, "Who would? I didn't know about it that much until last night when you visited him again." His friend turned to face him, "I hope you haven't made too many promises to the boy."

"Uh…problem…" Genesis muttered, "I told him I'd help get him out. He seemed really excited over the whole ordeal…well…not REALLY excited since I don't think he knows how to express anything…"

"Should have known you'd say too much. You're going to have to tell him that you can't."

"I don't want to upset him, though…I'd feel bad."

"He can't do anything to you he's stuck behind an inch of glass and brick walls. Unless he pulls a Houdini I doubt you'll be seeing him coming after you."

"I wasn't exactly afraid of him killing me, but thanks for the images." Genesis rose and paced beside his bed, staring at the dark carpet beneath his feet. What could he say that wouldn't seem like he flaked the promise? There wasn't anything, was there? Maybe just telling the truth would be better… "Angeal…he's still a human being, though."

"Oh jeez, now what has gotten into your head?"

"He wants a normal life like the rest of us. Imagine if we taught him to be like us, gave him a different past, pushed away from his 'scientific' background…made him feel like he was just a human? He would never have to know about JENOVA! We could say…that his parents died at a young age or something…that Hojo found him and took him in."

Angeal shook his head, "Do you really thinking covering up the truth is going to help him at all? You might as well take him out of that room and put him into another one that's just in different colors. You're not changing anything."

Genesis moved over to his bag, opening it up, "I…just don't want to see him upset."

"Can he even get upset?"

There was silence between them as their thoughts passed over Sephiroth and his predicament. Genesis let the bag go and looked to Angeal, frown across his face. "I…don't think he can."

"Break the news to him that you can't pull him from the experiment. He'll understand."

"I hope you're right," Genesis mumbled as he turned to the door, prepared to head back.

oOoOoOoOo

Hojo had snuck in at the moment Genesis had disappeared, glancing at Sephiroth as the boy was staring at the pen on the desk. He gently picked it up and gave it a slight wave, "Such a shame…that he's poisoning your mind with all of these outside gadgets. Chocolate? Television? Sephiroth, you do understand that you are not like them. You have a purpose for Shinra, they do not. They're jealous of your strength and attributes, they know you will mean so much more than what they can ever be."

"How am I going to prove to the President I am worthy…when I am stuck behind this glass? I don't know anything, Hojo…if someone asked me to help I can only question what help means…" Sephiroth bent his head down, "I am nothing behind here."

"Not true, you are a lot more than you think. I have documented and experimented for many years, Sephiroth, and I know what you can do and what you can't. Your words are falsities compared to your worth. Trust me, your help to Shinra is much greater than Genesis's knowledge. You mustn't feed into this outside world, you'll become ignorant and stupid."

"I already am stupid. Genesis proved it."

"So you haven't been taught the basics of elementary math and English, but that doesn't mean you're dumb. You're a lot smarter than he will ever be. You have the power of questioning behind you. Before I condoned the idea because I believed your questioning would result in your betrayal of Shinra Headquarters, but the more I see you question the more I notice that it's because your mind has the ability to pick out certain things and question their existence. Such a powerful thing you can do with a thought. And what is more, you remember everything you are told. The guard yesterday reading the contract to me, you had picked up so easily in today's conversation."

Sephiroth nodded, "Was I…supposed to forget?"

"No, Sephiroth…that's the thing. You need to remember. Your brain orders it to do so. Such fascinating things that you can absorb…" Hojo cackled, "We wouldn't want to waste it on the junk out here, would we? There is nothing fascinating out here."

"What about the food? It tastes good."

"Pah, that is a lie. It's been doused in chemicals to make you think it tastes good. Sephiroth…remember what you should appreciate." Hojo gave a slight tap on the window, "Don't think that the President is a kind-hearted man. He would most likely order you to be thrown into an orphanage rather than have a wonderful life around here. It's best you keep inside your room where it is safe and away from harm."

_Is Hojo right? I can't even tell anymore between the two of them. Hojo seems to know a lot more than I could ever know, but he is saying that I am the one who knows the most. He even said I know more than Genesis, but how is that even possible? The man knows…animals and math and the alphabet. I only know how to brush my hair and to memorize things. I want out, but now I want to stay in. Maybe…I should step out of problem and let it solve itself? If Genesis wants to get me out then he can take it up to the President. If Hojo wants to battle it, then let him battle. I will sit here and appreciate what I have for now, whether it goes either way._

His thoughts stopped as he noticed Hojo was already gone and Genesis had returned. "Hello, Genesis."

"You don't have to say that every time I show up, you know." Genesis mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to stand.

Sephiroth noticed his stance. _There must be something wrong, he's not sitting._ "If it pleases you, I'll stop."

Genesis shrugged before staring into Sephiroth's cat eyes, feeling them strike him rather differently. He knew, didn't he? That he was hiding something…ugh. Just…say something. "Sephiroth, I'm…curious if you know anything about yourself. Like…parents or family."

"I don't know what parents or family are." Sephiroth gave a slight smirk, "But…you'll tell me, won't you?"

Genesis frowned, "You're smiling." And…he didn't like it. "Look, I've said too much to you today. Uh…I don't know if I can really pull through with getting you out of there. I don't think the President will be on my side and all…"

Sephiroth tilted his eyes down to the desk, staring back at the pen. _So…now he does not want to help me. Did Hojo talk to him? Maybe Hojo is against me and he does not want me to enjoy freedom? So many different thoughts, so many to choose. But…can I really let myself not take the risk in getting out? If I don't experience the freedom…how will I ever know if it is better than this room?_ His eyes moved left to right, scoping the items around him in the room. So few in the white scope of things, nothing that seemed worthy enough to care for. He finally returned his eyes to Genesis. "I understand that you don't want to help me."

Those words struck guilt in Genesis's heart. That wasn't what he was going for. "It isn't that I don't want to help you—"

"No, it's fine. You do not want to get in trouble with the President what with confronting him on such a minimal issue. I'll survive, as I've always done. Everything you've said to me…I guess I'll just forget." Sephiroth gently closed up the sketch pad and rose.

"Sephiroth, it isn't that. I…I just don't know what to think right now."

Sephiroth turned his eyes to Genesis, "Well, for starters I suppose you could forget about me, that might help. It wouldn't be a first time, I'm sure, that someone has forgotten I'm in here. That's okay, a person can survive several days without nutrition." He turned away from him again and started to set his items on the small desk, fixing them perfectly on the desk. Genesis was unable to say anything else. He packed his items up and left.

After several minutes a cackle was heard behind the glass and Sephiroth turned to look at Hojo standing there. "Ah, you really duped that boy, didn't you? He will most likely leave you alone for now. You're safe in your perfect haven. Isn't it nice when things turn out the way they should?"

Sephiroth made eye contact with him, "If you think it's turning out the way you want it…then you are mistaken." He turned away again, "He has no choice but to help me now."

Hojo lost his grin. He was right…Genesis was going to be guilt-tripped…he would help Sephiroth because of that and try to make up for it. Curses! He should have seen that coming! "Such a cunning boy you are…" Hojo sneered at him. "Two can play that game." He moved off angrily and soon the lights turned off on Sephiroth.

"If only lights could stop me," Sephiroth mumbled, "I wonder….if I can change Genesis's mind about me…who else can I do that to?"

oOoOoOoOo

"It's very important that I get a word in with the President, it's about Project S that he assigned me to," Genesis said to the guard before the door. He had made it past the secretary rather easily, but these guys wouldn't budge an inch. Each time he got the same response over and over.

"He's busy."

"I understand that, but perhaps you can drop a word in that I'm here?"

"He's busy."

Ugh. He should have never allowed Sephiroth to talk to him like that. He felt really dumb letting that sheltered and isolated boy talk him into doing this. And he didn't even do it, really, it was just the way he looked. The face seemed so…stern, so disappointed in him. In a way…it reminded him of his father. And the way he said it reminded him of his mom. She had often pulled those tones on him, where she said things were fine but she really meant the exact opposite. Damn Sephiroth for forcing him into these things!

"Do you know when he'll be done?"

The guards exchanged looks before ignoring the question deciding it was too risky to speak up. Genesis grumbled to himself and looked around for any type of help. He didn't know how else to get past the guards without any physical pain coming at him. "I suppose I'll wait, then."

Such was his luck, wasn't it? Who knows if he would be standing out here for another three hours or not. Maybe he should come back later? But at that moment in time the door opened revealing a blond that was well-dressed in purple hues. His glasses sat delicately on his nose and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Genesis. Slowly he looked back at the President, "I didn't know you were having another meeting, sorry to take so long with my own issues."

The President leaned forward, eyes glancing toward the figure behind the man in purple. Finally he recognized who it was and a smirk came across his face, "I forgot about it. Send him in for me, Lazard."

Lazard nodded and turned to Genesis, "The President is ready to see you." Then he moved off, leaving Genesis standing there rather dumbfounded. He didn't know it would be that easy to get in a meeting with the President…

"Sir," Genesis muttered as he entered, the doors closing again. If only he had practiced a good speech instead of thinking of how he would get in. He was so dumb sometimes…

The President pointed at a chair with a fresh cigar, sticking it in his mouth and lighting up. The smell washed over them and Genesis winced as the aroma stung his nose and eyes. "Take a seat, would you like a drink?"

"Uh…sir, I'm not old enough to drink."

He twitched his moustache, eyes dwelling on Genesis's physique before letting some ashes fall into a tray. It was piling up with previous smoked cigars. "I see. You're here on Project S, right? I've read quite a few things on him but I don't see the hubbub over keeping him. A boy that's living in the basement of Shinra Headquarters, what are we, an orphanage? You'd think Hojo could develop better materia instead of playing around with children."

"Project S is about my age…uh…sir."

"Has it been that long?" He took another deep puff of the cigar, the cascade of smoke exiting his nostrils, "What are you, twelve?"

"Uh…no sir, I'm 19."

"Hmmph. Barely mature. Well, give me some news about your findings, won't you?"

Genesis wrung his hands together as he sat in the comfortable chair. This was it, wasn't it? He had to explain the situation. "Uh…well. First off, I took notes on the reports just to have some background information on Sephiroth. He's…well developed. Uh. They believe his mentality and physical attributes excel that of a normal person…but when I did a few simple tests this morning he had failed all of them. The only thing he seems to be well at is memorizing things people say, but aside from that…I have not seen any other type of potential in keeping him inside such a room. The project was originally made to help develop a type of… 'super being' that would help Shinra Headquarters…" Genesis took a small breath, thinking hard on the next few words he would say. It was either going to be a yes or no for his idea…for the one that Sephiroth had implanted into his mind. "How can a person that's isolated, that knows nothing of the outside world, that cannot even comprehend half the things you order…know how to help out Shinra? It's impossible. The project is a complete waste of time…"

Shinra had continued to smoke his cigar letting more ashes fall off as the smoke built up around them. He carefully inspected the cigar before tapping it gently, the ashes falling once again. He turned to face Genesis more, eyes staring deep into Genesis's. "You think the project is worthless as well? That's my hold on it…though the origins have got me a bit spooked. At the time I hadn't realized half the things Hojo was doing, but a few of his assistance know how to talk with a little bit of cash slipped in their pockets, eh?" He laughed, low voice rumbling deeply. "He's a freak in a normal person's eyes…but how do we even know he's a mutant? He does look pretty similar to a human…the reports showed him and everything. Quite fascinating…" He rubbed the lasting remnants of the cigar into the pile of ashes, moustache twitching as he paused for a moment. Finally he spoke up seeing the antsy look Genesis had on his face, drawing him deeper into the conversation. "A normal human being would not survive very well in a disclosed area away from other human beings."

Genesis frowned. He didn't know a lot, did he? Maybe he was wrong about approaching the President without researching more…

"Walking, eating, talking, expressions, emotions, drawing, writing…you name it. All of those things should be completely wiped out. Now we know that Hojo and his colleagues could talk to him through an intercom, perhaps that is how they taught him…but that wouldn't make up for half of the list I just explained. People like visuals, it's natural to copy what you see. Can you explain how else Project S has become advanced without a mother's nurturing care, a father's wisdom, siblings to play with, or even knowledge so basic in helping a human survive?"

Genesis…didn't know. Maybe the project was a hoax and Sephiroth really did meet people all the time? Was this a test or something? Did all newly acquired SOLDIERs have to go through this?

"He's an alien. Plain and simple."

"How would an alien even know?"

"At a young age, I'm sure, Hojo and whoever was working on Project S probably had him out in the open. He couldn't have lived in that room forever. A baby can't feed itself, nor change its own diapers."

"So Sephiroth at some point in time lived like a normal child."

"He might not remember it, but his natural instincts began to compensate for the supposed memory loss. Just because he doesn't outright say 'I know how to walk because someone showed me how to' doesn't mean he doesn't know. It's like blinking. You do it without thought. When Project S had his first steps, whenever that may be, he didn't need someone to show him. He had unconsciously remembered from his experience with humans."

"There's got to be some room for doubt on that…"

"There is, but there are other things that fill in the theories holes. Since Project S was created by cells of JENOVA it's quite possible the monster's own natural instincts could have influenced him. Another theory was that he has the ability, whether seeing or not, to adapt by almost…reading a person's mind. In a few reports they often complained of Sephiroth's knack for knowing how things would happen before they had commenced."

Genesis nodded, "I…remember reading something like that. He was staring at them through the mirrored roof…even though he shouldn't be able to see them. They kind of described it as…spooky...as if the boy knew they existed even when he had no pictures of them and only heard their voices."

"See? His development in such a sheltered area is phenomenal. I once spoke out about the ordeal of Project S myself when the child was nearing pre-teens. I thought that releasing him at an early age could help make up for the absence of people in his life…get him a basic education. Hojo refused and said the project had to continue as he saw was right. Of course, we debated our issues rather heatedly…"

Genesis watched the President rise and grab up a glass, putting a few ice cubes within and pouring himself an alcoholic beverage. "What happened?"

The President made his way back over to his seat, comfortably finding the right position he wanted before taking a few sips. Genesis could smell it as soon as the man talked, the strong brew making his nose hurt worse than when he was smoking. "Hojo had one main issue that made me drop my cause. If Project S has enough gall and power to survive in situations without any influence, to develop quickly and readily without lacking in structure or comprehensibility…what would he do out here in a place that has plenty of influences? The concern was that Project S would absorb all the information so quickly, so diligently that he would become something of a problem for our Headquarters. Think of a super genius that has learned magic, that has learned how to fight, that knows how to hide and survive…sneak around and kill without rhyme or reason. Imagine how much destruction could happen to our world if we are not careful with him. That memory you spoke of, how he remembered things so easily on the top of his head. Project S has the potential to succeed JENOVA. She might have lost the battle in destroying the planet, but Sephiroth might be able to finish where she had started…"

That would be bad, and it would all be Genesis's fault if Sephiroth became that way. He thought giving Sephiroth some freedom, some will to live outside…he would be normal and actually be helpful. Perhaps he could join SOLDIER and show what he was worth? "I think we can manipulate him, though. Think about it….he probably yearns to fit in and learn how to be normal like the rest of us. I think…if we let him go, he won't turn evil. He wouldn't have any reason to. Hojo has already influenced him on such aspects. When I told him I was curious he said being curious was a bad thing, and he did not want to be bad…"

The President nodded gently. "I must give it further thought. Both sides have great arguments…but I never knew of Hojo's influences on the boy. I've never met him."

"You should. He said he'd like to see you."

"Did he? Perhaps I will…" The President leaned back into his chair, guzzling the drink in his hands. It was emptied and set down on the desk, his moustache still twitching as he thought the situation over and over in his own head. "Right. I have an hour of free time tomorrow, how's about then?"

Genesis felt his heart leap. The President took his suggestion? Oh boy, Sephiroth would be pleased! And maybe Angeal would see that Sephiroth wasn't a terrible person? "I'll make sure Sephiroth knows! And…uh…what all do you want to see? Hojo feeding him or um..the tests?"

"Nonsense, I'll want to talk to the kid, not see him do tricks. A word of caution, boy," the President came forward, his brow wrinkled with worry, "if you tell Hojo he will find a way to manipulate the kid. I want to see what he's like, not what Hojo wants me to see. Perhaps keeping it a secret is better?"

"O-Of course, sir."

"Right. At 2 tomorrow I'll see Project S." The President picked up his phone, "Put a reminder for me tomorrow at 2 that I need to visit the Science Department." He hung the phone up gently and his eyes went back onto Genesis. "There, all set. Here, have a parting gift. Buy something nice for your girlfriend." He dished out gil and put it in Genesis's hand.

"Uh…but I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then go get one, kid, you're missing out."

Genesis rose numbly and walked out of the office. The clear air smelled differently now as the smoke no longer hung around him. His eyes felt dry and his throat burned, but that was definitely worth showing up for. The President seemed understanding and he also had wonderful insight of his own. So far it seemed like a 50/50 chance for Sephiroth leaving his place….

Angeal grabbed his arm suddenly, causing Genesis to let out a frightened yelp. Normally Angeal would say something not just grab him like that. "Angeal??"

"Where have you been? I thought you were with Sephiroth, but by the time I went in there the place was completely dark."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe Hojo wanted him to rest or something."

Genesis pulled his arm from Angeal, "I doubt that. I'm going to go back in to talk to him."

"Whoa whoa, hold up there, Genesis. Why not we go out to eat and you tell me what's on your mind? Just because he's cooped up right now doesn't mean you have to shove yourself into a similar situation."

He wanted to refuse but knew that Angeal was right. Besides, the President would see it all tomorrow and determine whether he was acting foolish or not. "I…suppose you're right. Let's go." They left Shinra Headquarters and out into the brisk morning. The sun bathed across both of their skin and a sigh of relief escaped them. The clear skies and bright mornings could cheer anyone up. "I talked to the President today…"

Angeal kept walking, the information seemingly not surprising. He had a feeling Genesis would find a way to deal with the man at some point. "About Project S?"

"Yeah. He thought my opinion was valid, he voiced his own, and told me Hojo's concerns. All three of us have good points, and it's starting to make me wonder what's going to be done."

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

"I don't like waiting…" Genesis nodded at the café, "I could go for some coffee! Talking to everyone makes me tired."

"I'd hate to see you fight if talking wears you out," Angeal joked and opened the door allowing Genesis to go in first. The place was bright and cheerful with well kept tables and wonderful waitresses walking around in silly outfits. As they reached their spot a girl bounded over to them and gave a warm smile.

"Hi! How may I help you?"

"Hmm…I'll have a chocobo burger with fries and some fresh water." Angeal looked over at Genesis to order.

"I'll have a…cappuccino."

"Would you like our freshly baked croissants to go with it?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

She smiled happily, "I'll be right back with your drinks!"

Together they watched her walk off and Angeal smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Genesis shook his head. He would never want to have the likeness of Angeal's thoughts. "Is it perverted?"

"No. I was thinking we should get you a girlfriend. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything. And since when was it your concern for me to hook up with someone? You don't even have a girlfriend of your own."

"Yeah, but I have dreams and honor. You're just you. You need someone to nag you and put you in your place."

Genesis rolled his eyes. Of course Angeal would say that. The man never had any confidence in his choices, did he? Not that it mattered, Genesis never listened to Angeal's advice half of the time. "Right. Of course. I'll be sure to get right on it."

The waitress walked back over and set their drinks in front of them, "Your food will be done in a few minutes, do you need anything else?"

Angeal nodded, "Yeah, my friend here wants your phone number."

Genesis just died. Why was he doing this to him? Did he like to see him in agony? The waitress, thankfully, only giggled and said, "Perhaps when I'm not working. Sorry, sugar."

As she walked off Genesis let out a sigh of relief. Angeal took it as a sigh of disappointment, "Don't worry, there's more fish in the sea."

"Angeal, you jerk, she could poison my food if you're not careful!"

"Oh please, she's innocent. Besides, it makes it worth the risk. If you're not endangering your life when you're talking to a girl it isn't worth talking to her."

"I think you're insane." Genesis brushed his hair out of his face gently. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. He couldn't stop thinking about the Project S situation…No doubt the results would be interesting…

OoOoOoOoO

"Mr. President, I don't think you understand the situation here. It'll be a huge culture shock if you take him from his peaceful place. We've went over this several times before, and we both know the dangers of letting him loose." Hojo stood at the President's desk, hands crossed over his chest and a glare set on his face. He should have known Sephiroth would manipulate that fool of a boy. How could he have let it happen? Ugh. Now to try and gain the President's side on this.

"I know of your concerns, Hojo, I hold them in high regard, but I have a small plan that you might be interested in. Listen carefully and tell me what you think of it. What if a new part of your experimenting was to let him 'loose'? Have Genesis believe he's free for good, but really you still have him under your jurisdiction. If Project S gets too rowdy or shows signs of shock you can pull him back into isolation. Give him something to calm down and you can tell him that he has learned his lesson about being too curious." The President leaned back in his chair with another cigar lit delicately in his mouth.

Hojo was hesitant at the President's words, though. The plan did seem simple, something he could do easily. The metal band on Sephiroth would need a few modifications but it could be done. And think of all the tests he could do on his new subject now that he would be out in the open… "Well…when you put it that way it doesn't seem too bad."

"So you agree?"

"Yes. I must prepare a few things but it can be done."

"Tomorrow I will be visiting Project S. Genesis thinks you're out of the loop in this."

The two exchanged glances and their smirks grew across their faces. There was a reason why Hojo was head of the Science Department, it was because the President trusted him over any other scientist. Of course he would tell Hojo about Genesis's ordeal.

"I see. That boy seems to be more of a problem for me than I thought, but no matter." Hojo pulled his glasses from the bridge of his nose, cleaning the lens gently with a handkerchief. "Soon he'll have to deal with Sephiroth 24/7. Ha! The boy better be extremely patient since Sephiroth hasn't a clue what anything means."

"Yes, it'll be a good test to see how the SOLDIER acts. Who knows, maybe Genesis might be able to teach something useful to Project S? It's less work for you."

Hojo set his glasses back on smirked, "Indeed. I'm glad we have lackeys to do our work."

The President rose up his drink in gesture, "Amen to that."

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked it! Please comment or whatever so suits your fancy. The next chapter might be up sooner or later? I never know with myself these days.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for my dear readers. It's very filled with mush. Well, what I call mush. No like 'wooo exploding plot!' stuff. So I made it a bit longer, and I'm sure I'll gradually continue to make my chapters long.

Hope you enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

The day had started as it normally did, people rising and preparing for their usual duties. Angeal and Genesis both knew that today was still going to be different than the rest. Sephiroth was their main concern, his curious predicament catching both of their attention on whether or not he was to be released. In some cases Genesis was excited, and in others he felt worried. Would releasing him cause something terrible to happen or were they blowing this all out of proportion? Sephiroth didn't know how to hurt things, did he? Would he even bother with trying to destroy the planet? Was it even possible for him to do so?

"Genesis?" Angeal questioned as the boy had spaced out for the tenth time that morning. "Would you stop with the thinking for a minute? We're going to be here all day if you're going to eat your breakfast that slowly." They were sitting within their room eating warmed up waffles. They didn't taste that good but it was better than nothing.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He jabbed the waffles with his fork a few times before putting the utensil down. "I'm just not hungry."

"Eat it anyway."

Genesis shook his head, "I don't want to throw up because I ate too much."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. Throw up by eating too much? "Genesis, you haven't touched a piece of your breakfast. Eat your damn food before I shove it down your throat."

Quickly Genesis picked his fork back up at the threat. Angeal probably would kill him by the use of waffles. "Fine, I'll eat. I want to see Sephiroth soon, though."

"You do realize we'll have to see him at 2. Aside from that, we have some important issues to handle, Genesis. We're not in SOLDIER to babysit caged aliens."

"Stop saying those things."

"What, aliens?"

"Yes, I find it offensive."

Angeal rolled his eyes and rose, putting his paper plate in the garbage. "I think you're becoming too soft."

"Whatever." He sliced his waffles up in a rush and started to shove his mouth full. The faster he ate the faster they could leave.

Angeal picked up his camera and took a picture of Genesis's full face, "Nice, this one is for blackmail."

Genesis tried to rebel but the only thing that came out was muffled words. After a minute of chewing he swallowed and sighed, pointing at Angeal in anger. "Don't think I don't have evidence on you, big boy."

"Gee, I'm so scared."

"You….you….should be!"

"Oh?" Angeal moved for the door, "I'm shaking in my boots."

"You would be…Angela!"

Angeal stopped in his spot. That name. He had condoned that name. "I'm going to break your spine in five places if you ever utter that name ever again. It's Angeal, got it? You know better than to cross such lines, Genesis Rhapsodos."

Ah, so Angeal still cursed his nickname the schoolyard lowlifes had given him. Genesis had found it rather funny when it had happened, and even now he still found some humor in seeing Angeal get angry over such a mishap of his name. But he knew when it was time to back off, especially when Angeal used his last name. "Sorry, it won't happen again. Can we go see him now?" Genesis rose and threw what was left of his meal into the garbage. "I'm curious to see if he's upset with me. I did tell him no, but I never went back to explain the new situation."

"All right, Genesis, we'll go see your boyfriend."

Genesis glared at the comment. Boyfriend? Did Angeal always have to be crude? "He's not my boyfriend. That would make it really awkward for us to do anything, anyway."

"With you I wouldn't be surprised at what you could pull off through a glass window."

Genesis dwelled on the thought and cringed. He could hardly imagine himself trying to kiss anyone through a glass window, let alone it being Sephiroth. "Some of us don't dwell on such thoughts because we're straight."

"You're the one cringing, I bet you thought of some wonderful images."

"Would you like to hear them? I can be very detailed when it comes to sexual pleasures."

This only made Angeal laugh at him, shaking his head at the thought, "No thank you."

Together they made it back through the Science Department. Within Sephiroth's chamber was Hojo working away at a computer and taking detailed notes on something. A lab table was pulled out, one that Genesis hadn't noticed before. Other things were dangling here and there and the feel of the room seemed…livelier than yesterday.

"Good morning, you two. Sephiroth is wide awake if you're here to see him." Hojo hissed with a wide grin on his face, finishing up a few notes before quitting out of his computer.

"Of course," Genesis muttered his response and moved over to the glass. As he looked in he did not see a trace of Sephiroth within. Angeal jabbed him and nodded at the corner he was in when they first met him, his feet sticking out just enough for them to spot him. "Sephiroth!"

At first there was no response. Sephiroth continued to sit there in his own thoughts that it caused Genesis to wonder if the boy was actually upset with him. Though, after a minute had passed Sephiroth moved from his seat and arrived at the window, eyes blazing down upon Genesis and Angeal.

"Uh…hello." Genesis remarked at his final appearance. He didn't get a response in return, only the empty looks that Sephiroth normally had on his face. "Uh…are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Genesis." His response was cool and collected, not a tinge of hate or warmth coming from his words.

"Oh…well, you didn't say hello."

"Yesterday you told me to stop, if I recollect correctly. What would you like me to do, say hello or not say hello? I can't read your mind."

What a response! It reminded him of his conversation with the President. Sephiroth couldn't read minds…but in a way he somehow read _something_ on people. "I meant say hello to me the first time you see me in a day, you don't have to keep saying it each time I show up."

"Hello, Genesis."

Angeal smirked at Sephiroth's remark. He almost thought the guy was mocking Genesis, but that was his own interpretation. "Genesis told me he fed you chocolate yesterday. How'd you like it?" Yeah, lighten up the conversation.

"It tasted good."

"Just good? Not great?"

"I didn't know great was also a flavor. If it is, may I assume that great is better than good, as it normally is used in context?"

Ha, this guy cracked Angeal up. "Yeah, of course. It's better than good, it's the best. That's what great is compared to good."

"Hmm, based on what I've eaten then I suppose chocolate is great."

"You did a few tests, too, didn't you?"

Sephiroth gave a small nod, "Yes. Genesis says I have a minimal basic education, and that I wouldn't even be in kindergarten."

Angeal shook his head and looked at Genesis, "That's rather rude of you to say to him. I'm sure once Sephiroth learns he can excel pretty quickly."

"I wasn't saying that he'd never reach the correct grade level," Genesis defended himself. "Besides, we don't even know if the President would want that."

"Don't be such a negative Nancy," Angeal joked. It was comical since he was the one refusing the idea of having anything to do with Sephiroth, and here they were switching roles practically.

"What's a Nancy?" Sephiroth asked as he finally took a seat at the bench, the other two figures following his example.

"It's a girl's name," Genesis replied. He couldn't believe Angeal sometimes.

"What's a girl?"

The question not only caused Angeal and Genesis to fall silent, but it gave them a terrible time trying to think of how to explain what a girl was. How did they not let Sephiroth see what a girl was? Wasn't that just…odd?

"Uh…well…it's a female…and we're males. Um. There's always two sexes for every…species…" Genesis started out, fumbling over his words.

"Why two?"

"Uh…because two is a good number?"

"It's not a great number?"

Angeal smirked, "There are only two because that is all you need to create more people. A male and a female match up and have kids."

"A male and a male cannot do that?"

"No," Genesis quickly replied, "There's different anatomy and organs. It's a really complicated and yet simple process."

"You said they have kids. How does that happen?" Sephiroth posed another question at Angeal. The two outside stared at each other. It seemed Sephiroth knew a lot less than just basic elementary.

"You know, if you get out we can…probably show you on the television. It'll make more sense that way." Genesis quickly replied. This subject was embarrassing him to death, and he didn't like being in such a position that he had to explain what sex was to a clueless guy that was his age!

"What are we going to do, show him porn?" Angeal joked.

"What's porn?"

"It's what every man likes to watch." Angeal simply replied, not giving anymore thought into it.

"Oh. You watch it on the television?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yeah. It's a great way to pass the time."

Sephiroth looked over at Genesis carefully, green eyes piercing into his bright blue ones, "Do you watch a lot of porn?"

"Uh. No." Genesis quickly replied. That was such a weird question, why was Angeal tainting his mind?

"Oh. Does that mean you're not a man? Are you a female? I didn't know you were a female."

"N-No! I'm a boy just like you, I just…have better taste in what I watch on the television than what Angeal does."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't understand, he said every man likes to watch it, is that not true or are you not a man?"

Ugh, Angeal was terrible. "I like it a little bit, just not as much as others. See? I'm a man." That was pretty pathetic that he had to say that to Sephiroth. It was a good thing Sephiroth didn't have much of a mind or else Genesis would want to smash his skull into the desk.

There discussion continued until the President arrived. He looked intrigued at all of the items lying about the area when he saw Genesis and Angeal sitting at a window, a silver-haired figure behind the glass. "Ha! That must be Project S. Let me get a better look at him." He strode up and stood between Angeal and Genesis, his eyes scanning over Sephiroth completely.

"Hello. My name is Sephiroth."

"I'm the President of Shinra Headquarters."

"Yes, Genesis told me about you. Are you a male?"

That took him somewhat off guard but he gently replied, "Yes, I am."

"Genesis told me about girls today. I wanted to see one."

"Girls…a mighty fine thing! Without girls a man doesn't have much reason to live…aside from holding power and riches beyond their wildest dreams. So you've never seen a girl, hmm? Quite a pity. Enough about them, though, I'm sure you'll see one sooner or later. Tell me about yourself, Sephiroth. I'm curious, I want to know what you know."

Sephiroth thought the words over. _The President wants to know what I know…but in reality, what do I know?_ "I know nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I failed all of the tests. I must be lacking in knowledge."

"You could know other things." He spotted the things on his desk. "Do you draw? Write? Paint?"

"I know how to draw."

"Yeah? Show me a few samples, then. Don't be shy!"

"What is shy?" Sephiroth asked as he rose from his seat, his tall stature beating the President's.

"Remarkable," he muttered to himself before replying to the simple question. "It's when you're uncomfortable around others."

"I'm not around anyone, how can I be shy when there is no one in here?" Sephiroth picked up the sketch pad and came back over. "Here are the drawings I did."

He was once again astonished at the drawings and how detailed they were. A smirk grew across his face before he nodded a few times. "Sephiroth, do you want to leave your room? I noticed a lot of your drawings are similar. Out here…you could find a lot of things to draw."

"Would I?" _I almost forgot about that. How nice it would be to maybe…have someone sit and let me draw them, or to see the outside world and to draw its every detail. I think that would be so much fun…but then again. I have my own anxiety about such a thought. I'm starting to feel something inside me…something that tells me I should be scared. That it might not all be what it seems…_ "I think I have no say in what happens to me."

"No say at all?"

"Experiments are displays, not a part of the thought process." Sephiroth set the sketch pad down, green eyes striking back into the President's. It sent a chill down his spine, almost made him outright shudder. That figure, he was so mystical and different. He had never seen such a being before, nothing so remarkable as this. And the way he presented himself made it even more appealing to have him around rather than sheltered. It was a pity that the President had hardly seen this boy before.

"If that's what you think, than I suppose I must fill you in on the details of what I have planned for you. I have determined that you shall be released under a few circumstances. If, at any point in time you feel it necessary to return to this room, you may. Hojo is allowed to construct needed tests on you for aiding matters in his projects or for your beneficial need. Aside from that, you're under Genesis and Angeal's jurisdiction and will live with them under their care. I believe they are capable enough to take care of you and teach you proper essentials of the matters at hand."

Genesis gapped at his words. Sephiroth was going to be released? It was…a miracle, "Sir, when do you plan on doing this?"

"Once Hojo is prepared, of course," the President replied simply and glanced over at the professor who was scribbling things down. He knew how to look busy when he really wasn't, huh?

"Live with us…sir, I don't think we're able to provide for an extra person, what with our pay." Angeal wanted to reason this all out. The President was asking a bit too much from him. Besides, the entire ordeal seemed a bit fishy.

"Nonsense, I'll raise your pay for all the matters, how does that sound? Whatever you buy for Sephiroth will be covered by Shinra Headquarters, don't you worry a bit about that."

Genesis got an even bigger smile, but suddenly realized that something wasn't right. "Wait, did you discuss this with Hojo? Is that what the extra stuff around here is for?"

"We discussed relative possibilities on Project S and came to the correct conclusion. Are you not happy with the outcome? I can always change my mind."

"No…it's…fine." Except didn't the President tell him to not speak a word? Ugh. Well, at least it turned out for the better, right?

Hojo rose from his spot and joined the small group. "I will be prepared for him tonight. His extensive tests will take a week, what with vaccinations needed, check-ups, physicals, the entire ordeal. It takes awhile for a body to adjust to being pricked by so many needles. I also need to test for any food allergies or possible medical problems, but once I'm finished you boys can readily take him home…much like a new puppy."

Angeal let his eyes fall onto Sephiroth. A new puppy? How great. He hoped Sephiroth knew how to use the toilet properly. "How are you going to get him out without completely destroying the room? You did say he could return inside when he wanted to."

"I'm sure we can cut out a chunk of the wall without causing too much damage. That's what hired professionals are for. Now, if this is all settled I have other meetings to go to. It was nice meeting you, Sephiroth, and I'm certain we'll meet again…except next time we won't have a piece of glass between us."

Sephiroth nodded, too frightened to even speak on the matter. _I'll get to see them up close, see how they react, copy their attributes, see how they live…it will be horrifying and exciting all at once._

OoOoOoOoO

"Ready? One…two…three!"

A loud thunderous crash jolted Sephiroth's mind, tightened a knot in his stomach, and made him cover his ears with his hands. With his own eyes he witnessed the wall begin to bend and shudder at the pressure of their force. Creaking of the wall's structure made him cringe, and soon another loud crash made him jump. _I don't understand, didn't Hojo explain that we're supposed to be quiet down here? Look at them, throwing the wall about like it's nothing. The intercom is gone and destroyed with the bits and pieces of white wall, and I can see the particles of white floating delicately in the air. It's a new experience. A loud one, at that, one I'd rather not have to witness ever again._

"Excellent, a perfect opening! Clear away this rubble so the boy can get out, hmm?"

_I can hear Hojo out there, his voice clearer…louder than before. Is he shouting at them? Is he angry? He's normally not that angered when it comes to giving orders…_

Figures could be seen as the smoke settled completely. The men had shovels in their hands, scooping up the rubble and carrying it off, only to return and do it over and over again. Sephiroth was completely entranced by the figures, staring at the features and how they walked, how they used their equipment and seemed uninterested in what they were doing. _Such precision, such elegance to their work. I cannot believe at how different everyone looks, though. No one seems to be the same…at all. Here I thought they would all blend in but…it's impossible to blend in with their features._

The pieces of wall were finally gone, the floor was swept up neatly and quickly with brooms, and soon Hojo was standing in the newly made hole. "Come here, Sephiroth, don't be frightened."

_I can see much more now, the wrinkles on him seem deeper, the voice has more fluctuation, that smile…almost seems bigger now. And the way he holds himself. I've never noticed…then again, I've never seen all of him entirely. The window limits it mostly the waist and up. Here…it's everything._ "Professor…" Sephiroth whispered before rising from his spot, walking over slowly to stand a few feet in front of Hojo.

"Follow me, don't be shy. This way. We have much to prepare you for."

The subject followed the scientist out of the room and down a small hallway to a lab table. The dark features of the lab were frightening to him, but he followed nonetheless.

"We're going to do a few tests. Sit down on the table over there." Hojo directed him before he moved over and put gloves on, their plastic snapping as he stretched them on. "Prepare the injections, boys. You, get the mask ready." His orders made the other assistants move around quickly to get ready. Hojo strode up beside Sephiroth, "I want you to put your head down here and just relax for awhile."

Sephiroth looked at the spot for a minute before obeying orders. _What are they doing? I've never seen such things before! Why do I have lay here? Are they going to…do something to me?_

"Strap him in," Hojo ordered. His eyes went down to Sephiroth's frightened ones, "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. This is just part of the procedure." _I can trust Hojo, so he must mean it that they're not going to hurt me. I'm still scared, though. I don't know these other people. I don't know if I can let them do this to me._

The assistants pulled the first strap across his middle, tightening it to the point that Sephiroth didn't believe this wasn't going to hurt. He began to struggle. For the first time in his life he felt someone else's touch, and it was harsh, strong, and unloving. His legs were being pinned down by their body weight, someone was trying to withhold his hands, and Hojo was yelling about gassing him. A mask was pushed onto his face, covering his mouth and nose. The more he panicked the harder he breathed, the gas strongly pulling itself into him. _I'm starting to feel dizzy, everything is blurring! What are they doing??_

"You'll feel better when you wake up," Hojo hissed at him. It was the last thing he remembered hearing before he felt everything go black.

OoOoOoOoO

A blur of images came through Sephiroth's mind, his eyes slowly opening and closing as he tried to wake up and register his surroundings. He tried to sit up but couldn't and found that the binds were still holding him down. A hand touched his forehead and his eyes began to focus on who it was. Something sharp entered into his arm and it felt extremely sore. Sephiroth winced at the new pain he was experiencing before the hand lifted itself from his forehead.

"All better, huh? You should be fully awake any minute now."

_How long have I been asleep? Did I miss something? I…remember something. A lot of pain and weird thoughts…but I don't recollect specific things. I..think I saw Hojo at some point. What was he doing?_ Sephiroth felt his awareness come back to him, the feeling of the binds starting to loosen as the assistants started to undo him. He slowly sat up and touched his arm. _It hurts…_

"Your arm might be sore, we had to give you quite a few shots. Don't worry, you won't need anymore for quite awhile."

His eyes didn't meet the assistant's, only the marks on his arm that he had. Slowly his fingers touched the blue-gray spot and pulled his hand back quickly when he felt pain. _They did that to me? Hojo said…it wouldn't hurt. This touch, Genesis must be insane. Their hands, their touch…it's painful and hurts me. I don't see any type of 'love' in this._

"Genesis and Angeal are waiting for you, are you able to walk?" the assistant was still talking to him, trying to get words from him.

"Where's Hojo?" Sephiroth finally questioned, though he did not pull his eyes from the marks.

"He's in a meeting right now but he said we could release you."

Sephiroth gently stood up, "Okay." The assistant nodded and waved his hand for Sephiroth to follow him out of the room. They exited into the room where he once lived and walked past it. At first he stopped and looked in. _It looks different from this side…_

"Sephiroth? This way."

He looked away and followed him out and into a new room. It was so large and different, he had never imagined the place like this before.

Genesis saw him and smirked at the appearance of Sephiroth. They had an entire week to prepare for a Sephiroth, which involved a lot of cleaning and preparing things, but things had finally come together and they were ready for the man. At least they _thought_ they were ready for him. Genesis had gone over tons of things for them to think about while Angeal told him to cool it to the point he said they weren't planning for parenthood, just a special roommate. "Sephiroth! There you are, how do you feel?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I do not feel well."

Genesis frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"My arm hurts…and you lied."

"What do you mean?"

Sephiroth pointed at the assistant, "Their touch does not feel very nice."

The assistant gave a slight apologetic smile to them, "It's part of procedure to give him shots. He panicked when we first started so we had to restrain him for the entire time. The bruises will heal, though, and I'm certain the shyness from contact will wear off the more you interact with him. Hojo has specifically set out a list that says what you should be careful of and things he might do that might surprise you. If there are any problems it's recommended you contact us or bring him here." The man handed over the list and a card, "Hope everything works out as planned."

Genesis nodded, "Right." Carefully he held his hand out, "Come on, we'll show you our room, it's where you'll be staying."

_Should I touch him? It normally hurts…is he going to give me pain, too? I don't want that…_ Sephiroth retracted at the outstretched hand, "I'll follow."

Angeal and Genesis exchanged looks before Genesis took up the lead while Angeal took up the rear just in case. The Science Department opened up into a busy hallway with people walking around with suitcases and talking to others, their chatter echoing throughout the halls. Sephiroth stopped at the noises trying to figure out who was talking and why it was happening, but Angeal came up beside him to get him walking again. "Don't worry, nothing to be spooked about out here."

_The ceiling is so high, the span of this hallway…bigger than my own room. Those people, they're dressed so oddly! What are they holding? What are they saying? Do they know me? Do they know that I'm new? What will happen if they know? Will they hurt me like the scientists? I don't want that…_ "I don't like this place."

Genesis looked back, "It's okay, our room will be less scary. Just keep following, you'll be fine."

"Hojo said that..and he hurt me. How can I trust you?"

Genesis stepped near an elevator, "If you get hurt out here I'll let you hurt me, how's that sound?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Payback?"

"What's pay?" Sephiroth asked and jumped as the doors opened, "What is this?"

"An elevator. Come on, it won't hurt you." Genesis fanned for him to hurry on. Sephiroth stepped in slowly, unsure of the odd looking room.

"Is this your room?" Sephiroth asked softly. It was so…small.

"No, it's a way of transporting us to our room."

The doors closed and Angeal hit the floor they were going to, "Hold on."

Sephiroth didn't and felt it jerk. He latched himself onto the handles, "What's going on?? Why is it doing that?? Are we falling??"

Genesis shook his head, "Elevators transport you from one floor to the other. We're not falling, we're going up. It's perfectly safe, trust me."

"I don't like this."

Angeal smirked, "Looks like we're taking the stairs next time around, huh?" The doors opened and they removed themselves, Sephiroth quickly moving out of the moving room. "It's over here, Sephiroth."

_This place doesn't look any different than where we were at. I don't understand why we had to go into that stupid room if it makes us come to the place we just came from._ But to Sephiroth's amazement it was completely different.

Genesis unlocked the door with a key and opened it up for them to go in. Sephiroth looked around at the interesting place. _What is that? What are those? Why is the floor covered in…this odd material?_ His eyes spotted the window and he quickly went over. _A window? It's like mine but—_His eyes caught the outside world and he let out a surprised noise. "What are those? And those? Is that the sky? Are we really this far up? Are those people?"

Genesis walked over, "Not so many questions, I can't explain that fast. Those are people walking around, and yes that is the sky. Those things you see moving around are vehicles for transportation, and that right there moving on the tracks is a train. That over there is a building, which is what we're in, too. We are pretty high up but don't worry, buildings are constructed so they won't topple. We are perfectly safe here."

Angeal came up to his other side, "The window opens, too."

Sephiroth watched him curiously as Angeal flipped a latch and pushed the window out. A rush of wind hit Sephiroth and he felt his heart race. _What is this? It's so…different. I'm frightened of this window, why would it open like that? And that noise! It's loud!_ Sephiroth backed away from the window and covered his ears, "That's terrifying! Close it!"

Angeal pulled it closed, "Terrifying? I guess you're just not used to the racket. Wait until you go outside."

"I don't want to, it's too…" Sephiroth dropped what he was saying. _It's too much. Everything hurts my eyes, as if it's too bright…and everything is colored oddly. I thought Genesis and Angeal dressed funny, but…out there…it's worse. And the noise, if it is loud here it will be worse out there. Why would I want to go to all the trouble of getting outside if it's so obnoxious?_

"It's okay, Sephiroth, maybe when you get used to your surroundings we'll take you out? You won't want to stay cooped up in this room for very long." Genesis tried to calm him, hand reaching out to comfort him. Sephiroth pulled back from the advancement.

"Don't, you'll hurt me."

"Sorry. Maybe I can get you something for your arm?"

He caressed his arm and stared at Genesis, "Like what?"

"Some salve, it won't hurt. It'll make your arm less sore."

_Should I accept his offer?_ He stared into Genesis's eyes wondering if he was hiding something, if he was lying the way Hojo did….But the more he stared at him the more he didn't see a threat. Though, how would he even know by looking at someone? He could never tell if someone was lying to him before… "Okay…"

Genesis moved off to the bathroom and came back out with something. Sephiroth saw the odd-looking object and he pulled it out of Genesis's hands quickly, not even touching him with the snatching movement. It surprised Genesis completely since he wasn't expecting Sephiroth to take it from him like that. "Do you…know how to open it?"

Sephiroth stared at him before trying to pry the lid off. It didn't come off. He turned it upside down to see if it was the wrong way, but he didn't find anything on the bottom. He up-righted it again and gave it a small shake.

Angeal and Genesis both smirked at his attempts. Genesis moved closer and pointed at his hands, "Hold that end like this, and then take your other hand and turn the lid. See?" Genesis made a motion with his hands. Sephiroth watched carefully and then followed the movements. The lid slid and came off, the smell of the salve hitting Sephiroth's noise.

"It smells funny."

"It's kind of minty. Do you want me to put it on you or do you want to do it yourself?"

Sephiroth shook the contents slightly, "You want to put this odd stuff on me?"

"Yeah…it'll make your arm feel better."

Sephiroth stared at the goop in the jar before handing it to Genesis. "Here."

Genesis took it, almost excited that Sephiroth was allowing him to do something. It felt like Sephiroth was avoiding them and all he wanted to do was to help out. "Where does it hurt on your arm?" He dipped his hand into the salve and looked up at Sephiroth. The man had been watching his every movement, those bright green eyes not leaving him.

"It hurts all over."

"Oh. Roll up your sleeve as far up as you can."

Sephiroth hesitated before doing as he was told. Genesis watched him carefully before reaching his other hand out to hold onto him, "It might be a little cold." Sephiroth tensed at the touch but slowly relaxed his muscles. _It doesn't hurt. Why did the scientists hurt me and not Genesis? Maybe…they couldn't help it. I did overreact, that's what they said…They must have done it on accident._ He was surprised at the tenderness and gentleness Genesis's touch was, how it hardly felt like touching, but more of…something soft gliding across his skin. After a few minutes Genesis was done and put the lid back on the salve, "There, how's that feel? Let it dry a bit and then you can roll your sleeve back down." He rose without Sephiroth's reply and put it back into the bathroom, washing his hands off before coming back out. "Well?"

"I like your touch." Sephiroth watched the glisten of his arm begin to dry, feeling it go from cold to a slight warmness, almost…like a sting, but then it went cold again. Angeal smirked at his words, how wrong they sounded in a normal being's mind. He had noticed the look Genesis had on his face, how embarrassed the boy was at the comment.

"Are you hungry, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked before Genesis could say anything back.

Sephiroth looked away from his arm, "I'm not sure."

"When was the last time you ate?" Genesis offered, thinking that if it was too long it would be worth feeding him.

"I haven't eaten from what I know. I just woke up."

"Oh. Well, we can give you food then so you can eat."

Sephiroth looked up at Genesis, "Like chocolate?"

"Well, things like it." He moved to the small fridge and looked about, "Hmm, what to feed you." Sephiroth inched closer to the small fridge. _What an odd contraption, I've never seen such a thing. And look what's inside! So many things in those weird containers. And what's that? It looks weird…_ Sephiroth picked up the pickles.

"What are these?"

"Pickles."

Sephiroth opened the jar with some difficulty, but was surprised at the new smell. It was nothing like the salve! He pulled a spear out and stared at it for a minute before taking a bite out of it. The taste was powerful but very good, and he quickly finished it off. "Pickles taste good."

"Yeah? I'm glad you like them. Here, try some of these." Genesis pulled out a bowl and felt it be pulled from his grasp. "Pull the lid off."

Sephiroth pulled it off and there inside was fruit. _I wonder what these are. Such odd shapes and sizes._ Sephiroth picked one up curiously, seeing some pinkish red juice ooze onto his fingers. "What is this?"

"A strawberry. This is kiwi, pineapple, cantaloupe, and honeydew."

Gently Sephiroth started to eat a piece of each, picking out the strong or bland flavors they had when he finally tasted pineapple. He winced at the taste and shook his head, "I don't like pineapple."

"What's wrong with it?" Angeal asked curiously.

"It hurts my mouth."

Genesis snorted at the words. It either hurt him or didn't it seemed. At least this would make it easier to tell what Sephiroth liked and disliked. "It might be too citrusy for you. Like a…sour taste."

"Sour?" Sephiroth questioned as he went back to the pickles, picking out another one to eat.

"Yeah…um…" Genesis looked in the fridge again and pulled out a bottle, "This is lemon juice. It's sour."

Sephiroth finished his second pickle before taking it from Genesis's grasp and tried to pull off the lid. He then tried twisting it and the lid came off. "Why is everything so difficult?" He growled before sniffing the contents. It smelled interesting. Without hesitating he went to pour it into his mouth when Genesis stopped him.

"Whoa whoa! You don't want to drink it, you'll probably gag. Here, let me pour you a little." Genesis let the liquid go into the lid before offering the lid to Sephiroth, watching the man take it hesitantly before emptying it all into his mouth. At first there was no sign of being affected before he shuddered and frowned.

"Ew, that tastes bad."

"Yeah. That's what sour things normally taste like."

Angeal smirked, "Depends on your perspective, really. Give him something else to eat before he devours all of the pickles." He had noticed that Sephiroth was already on his third one.

Genesis pulled out a few more things, "Here, take a bite of this apple."

Sephiroth took up the purple and white apple, glancing at its interesting shape before taking a bite out of it. The flavor was very sweet and juicy. But it didn't seem to satisfy what he really wanted. "Not as good as chocolate."

Genesis felt slightly offended. He thought Banora Whites were better than anything else he had ever tasted, but to each his own, right? He took the apple from Sephiroth and handed him a can of olives. "Try these." He wanted to see how Sephiroth would try and open it.

At first he tried twisting and then pulling. He turned it over and over several times until he noticed that there was no way to open it. Sephiroth gave it a good shake or two and heard some sloshing noise. _What are these things? Why can't I open it?_ Slowly he wondered if…he was supposed to eat it like that. _That looks like it wouldn't taste good at all. I don't think I'm supposed to try and eat the container. Or is this a container?_ He chewed on the edge until Genesis began to laugh. "Okay okay, let me help you. For these types of containers you need a can opener. See?" Genesis pulled up the item that Sephiroth had never seen before. "Watch carefully." He set it on the edge and pressed down. A popping noise caused the silver-haired boy to jump, and he leaned closer as Genesis twisted the handle and the lid started to come off. He emptied the fluid into the sink and handed the can back to Sephiroth. Inside were black olives.

"Ooh…these look odd." Sephiroth poked one and it stuck on his finger. Curiously he stared at its geometry before eating it. He stuck another one on his finger and ate it.

"They're black olives."

"I like it." Sephiroth stuck a few more and devoured them with satisfaction.

"I wonder if you'll like cake." Genesis pulled up the piece that was on the plate, "It's a piece of chocolate cake. I hope it tastes good, I'm not exactly a great cook."

Sephiroth saw the cake and heard the word 'chocolate'. He took it up and wiped the frosting off, licking it curiously. It was really good! "Mmm, I like it."

Genesis laughed, "That's the frosting on the cake. Eat them together, it'll taste even better."

Sephiroth broke off of a chunk quickly and shoved it in his mouth. The cake was moist and soft, cool from staying in the fridge, and definitely chocolate-y. After a few more bites he decided the frosting tasted better without the cake, and dutifully began to eat the rest of the frosting on his piece.

"Seems it doesn't taste better with the cake," Angeal commented. Genesis shrugged. He did say that the cake might not be good.

Sephiroth finished and pointed at the television, "What's that?"

"The television I told you about. See?" Genesis turned it on and a show was going on.

Sephiroth put his food down and got closer to the object, staring closely at the screen. He touched it for a minute and found it was glass. "Those people are stuck behind the glass."

"No, it's just pictures. They're actors who perform in front of cameras and then they put them together and it comes out like this on our television screens."

Sephiroth looked back at Genesis oddly before looking back at it, "Oh." Contently he continued to watch what was going on rather entranced. It was at that point that the man and woman kissed. He pointed at the screen, "What are they doing?"

"That's called kissing," Angeal informed him.

"Kissing?"

"Uh. Yeah. It's when a man and a woman show affection toward each other." Genesis tried to fill in.

"Woman? Where??" Sephiroth got excited. He had never seen one before.

"That one is the girl."

"How can you tell?"

Oh god, why did Genesis have to go through this? "Well…there are certain things on a man and a woman that are very different. We've been through this before…"

"But they're right there, I don't see the difference."

"Hairstyles, voices, body structure…there are quite a lot of things that make a woman different from a man," Angeal added. "A woman has a higher voice than a man. She is slender, has a soft touch, very beautiful….a man has a deep voice, normally rough and strong, and they're built differently."

Sephiroth looked at Angeal over to Genesis. He pointed at Genesis, "Are you sure you're not a girl? You're rather soft."

Genesis felt embarrassed beyond believe. Even the guy who had no brains about him had just smothered his honor in the dirt. "If you think I'm soft girls are far softer."

"Wow, they must be like….pillows."

"Yes. A lot like that."

"Can you sleep with them?"

Another question that just about killed Genesis. "Uh. Well yes, you can sleep with a girl. When you develop a relationship with one that's what you normally do."

"Does it have to be a girl?" Sephiroth asked as his eyes went back to the television.

"Um. No. Well. I'm not sure how to explain it all." He didn't know whether teaching Sephiroth certain things would be good right about now. It wasn't like he needed to know about homosexuality…

He dug around in his pocket and found the list the assistant had given him. He forgot to read that over. As he skimmed the note he saw, "May mimic what is seen," near the top. Oh god, what if he tries to mimic—Genesis then saw what they were doing on screen. They were in bed having sex. It wasn't showing anything too graphic, but Genesis knew what was going on.

"That's interesting, is that kissing, too?" Sephiroth questioned.

"No, that's sex," Angeal put in.

"Can only a man and a woman do that?"

"No. It's usual for those two to do it because that's what's normal. But I think Genesis can teach you all about the other type of sex."

Genesis felt his heart sink. What? What was he even supposed to say to that? Sephiroth turned to him quickly, "Two boys can have sex? Even girls? So they can kiss, too, right?"

"Uh…well…people have sex to have kids. So two boys wouldn't want to do that, because you need to have a girl to have a child. And two girls together won't work because you need a man somewhere in there to uh…start the process."

"Huh. What if you didn't want kids?"

"Then there's no point in having sex…" Ugh. He totally just lied. Maybe it would keep the awkward questions down?

"Why is she making those noises?"

And the awkwardness was back.

"It's called 'pleasure'. It's when you feel good. And that particular type of pleasure they're showing is called an orgasm." Angeal was just so informative. The television changed time and the couple was just lying there in bed, it was almost morning.

"What happened? It's morning? But it was just night!" Sephiroth exclaimed completely confused.

"They're not going to show you the entire thing, Sephiroth. They show you bits and pieces of their lives as a plot interest." Genesis mumbled.

"I was interested in what they were doing they should go back to it." Sephiroth replied before letting his attention leave the screen to look at Genesis. "Though, we could do that, couldn't we?"

Genesis died again. Isolated people were weird. "No. I mean. We could, but we're not going to. It's wrong. On so many levels."

"There are levels?" Sephiroth questioned, "I didn't know…"

"Yes, there is. Uh. When you get a girlfriend I'm sure you and her can do that all the time."

"A girlfriend?"

"Yes. When you meet a girl and you get into a relationship."

"Oh! So I can sleep with her."

"There's more to a relationship than that."

"Like sex?"

"Uh. And commitment, and having kids, and getting married…" Genesis listed them off. "When you fall in love with a girl that's normally what you aim for."

"You can't have those things with a boy?"

"No. You can't." Genesis remarked, "It's strictly a boy and girl thing. No other type of pairing."

Angeal thought this was humorous. Whether Genesis was just trying to protect himself or he was trying to teach Sephiroth the way society thought, it was entertaining nonetheless. "Now Genesis, careful what you say to him. He's very impressionable."

"Yes, I know. We both need to think things out before we say too much."

_What are they talking about? Is…Genesis lying to me? Does Angeal know more?_ Sephiroth looked down at his hands tracing the lines for a minute before looking at Genesis. "What else can you show me? I want to know more."

Genesis was thankful for the change in subject, it had gotten rather awkward and uncomfortable for him and he didn't want to bring it up ever again. "Um. Well, there's music." He turned the television off and turned the radio on. "See?"

Sephiroth rose and got closer to the radio hearing the new noises coming from it. _So strange, so new! I've never heard of such a thing before. It's…almost nice._

"There are more stations, too." Genesis changed it to a different one, louder music playing, and then another to a softer one with a symphony.

"How do they get their voices in the box?" Sephiroth questioned, picking the radio up to see underneath it.

"They record their singing in studios, and then they give it to radio stations, which broadcast it through radio waves…which reach our ears when this antenna gets the signal."

"Can you…do that with anything voice related?"

"Yeah. They can do commercials, or walkie-talkies work that way. And cell phones and regular telephones work that way in a sense."

Sephiroth looked at him, "What's a telephone…or a cell phone?"

Genesis pulled his cell phone out, handing it to Sephiroth. "You call people on it, or have it ring when you need an alarm. Um. Text messaging, and mail. A lot of important things are on cell phones."

Sephiroth stared at the odd device, opening it up to stare at the buttons. "What are these?"

"Numbers. It's what you click to talk to someone. I'll teach you what each number means and all the letters on there, and then I'll teach you my number and Angeal's number in case you ever get lost from both of us."

"Lost?" Sephiroth whispered as he looked up from the phone. "How would that happen?"

"If you walked away from us, or we accidentally walked away from you. Outside, out in the open…there are a lot of places to get lost in."

"I…don't want to go out. I don't want to get lost."

"Just because you go out doesn't mean you'll get lost. It's a rare thing to have happen to people. Besides, I'll always be by your side, or Angeal will be. So you shouldn't have any problems!" Genesis wanted to assure him. He didn't think that letting Sephiroth out of the isolation chamber and cooping him up inside as satisfactory.

Sephiroth handed the phone back to Genesis, "Thank you."

At first Genesis wasn't sure why he was thanking him…but he came to understand that Sephiroth wanted the protection and comfort that he had missed out on. At least, the kind that came from other humans. "Yeah." He picked up a book, "I'll teach you how to read books, too. It'll be surprising how much you'll want to read once you learn how!"

Sephiroth opened the book curiously, "Is it hard to do?"

"No, it's easy. It'll take quite some time, but…you'll get the hang of it."

Sephiroth looked over at the other books and noticed the one that was out on the nightstand. He picked it up and opened it without hesitation, looking down at the odd formation of symbols.

"Careful of that one, it's my favorite."

"What's it about?"

"The play LOVELESS. It's kind of a…romantic tragedy. There are three friends who go into battle. One is capture, one flies away, and the one that's left becomes a hero. Though he falls in love at some point and he has to make certain decisions which dictate whether he'll ever see the person he loves ever again."

"That sounds sad."

"I guess it's supposed to be. Then again, the title does say loveless, so it makes sense it would be sad."

Sephiroth looked back at the pages, "Since I cannot read, will you read it to me?"

Genesis was surprised, "You want me to read LOVELESS to you?" He felt skeptical at the task, as if Sephiroth wouldn't have the attention span for such an in-depth play.

"Yes. You don't have to. I've never read a book so I'm curious what is inside."

"Oh. Well, I think you should learn a few things first before I read you books. I mean…a lot of words you don't or didn't know about. LOVELESS isn't exactly….an easy read, since a lot of it is in verse."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

"No! I'm just saying it's not…easy. I had to read it a few times to understand any of it!"

"I see." Sephiroth shut the book and put it back in its place, exactly the way it was before. "I guess you'll have to keep reading it to me until I understand it, hmm?"

Angeal laughed, "Do you really want to hear Genesis talk that much? You'd get bored with the way he reads out loud."

Genesis glared, "Not funny, I don't read that badly."

"That's what they all say," Angeal commented as he rose. "I need something to wake me up, do you want anything since Sephiroth doesn't want to go outside?"

"Coffee sounds good," Genesis commented and looked at Sephiroth, "Would you like something to drink or eat? Angeal can pick you up anything."

Sephiroth looked over at Angeal, "I don't know what I want. Get me anything."

Angeal smirked, "Okay. I'll be back…10-20 minutes tops." He left the room and it grew silent as Genesis and Sephiroth were alone.

"Here…watch more tantalizing stuff." Genesis turned the television back on and it was showing a shampoo commercial, advertising how wonderful it smelled and how it made hair become filled with volume and shine.

"Do you use that?" Sephiroth asked as he pointed at the screen.

"No, I use a different brand."

"I didn't know there was more…"

"Oh yeah, there's millions of everything everywhere."

Sephiroth continued to watch, a perfume commercial went on. After awhile he looked at Genesis and wondered if he did those things. Was it normal to use perfume and cologne, shampoo and conditioner, different types of soaps and everything to be imagined? _Does he…smell as good as the commercials advertise? He must, right? If they do it he must do it…he looks like he might…_Genesis caught the odd looks from Sephiroth. "What?"

Sephiroth grabbed onto Genesis's hair and sniffed it curiously, hardly noticing the weird look he was receiving since Genesis's face was practically in his chest.

"Uh…yeah, that's my hair."

"It smells good."

"Oh…yeah. Thanks."

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's shirt and took in the scent, "That smells good, too."

Genesis almost replied but Sephiroth had lifted up his shirt. "W-What are you doing?" Genesis tried to push his shirt back down, not sure what had gotten into Sephiroth.

"I wanted to see if you were like the man in the commercial."

"Uh…well I'm not."

Sephiroth looked over and saw a happy couple hugging and smiling. "What are they doing?"

"Hugging."

"Why?"

"They're showing affection for each other. It's kind of like kissing, except hugging is more acceptable in public."

Sephiroth continued to watch until the commercial changed, "Only a man and a woman can do that, right? Since it's like kissing…"

Genesis shook his head, "No. Hugging is different. It's something everyone can do with each other."

Sephiroth pointed at himself, "I can hug people even if it's not my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. A hug is more like a…friendship thing!" He was terrible at explaining any of this to him. Sephiroth was just going to be dumb for the rest of his life if he kept it up.

"Oh. Are we friends?"

"Yeah. Uh, I'll hug you if you want one.." Angeal wasn't here to make remarks, it would okay to just give him a hug and show how awkward it was. Besides, he felt somewhat bad that Sephiroth didn't know what a hug was. That meant he probably never got one before. And not to sound dumb, but Genesis actually…liked hugs. Even after all the teenage angst he had toward his parents, it was one thing he found acceptable. Talking to them? No. Hugging? Yes.

"Okay. Does it hurt?"

"Of course not." Genesis sat down on the floor beside Sephiroth and wrapped his arms around him. "See?"

Sephiroth stared at him. _This feels weird. Though…I almost…feel like I've done this before. As if someone in my life has hugged me and held me…_ Genesis's heartbeat against his chest made him reach his hand up to touch the spot, letting his fingers press into Genesis's chest. "Your heart."

"Yes, that's my heart."

"It's…familiar to me." Sephiroth put his ear against Genesis's chest, listening to it beat softly. _There. That's what I remember. That noise. Where have I heard it from?_

His answer struck him hard as the memory awakened in his mind. There it was, how he knew the heartbeat was familiar.

_~Sephiroth was in someone's arms, the heartbeat calming him gently, a soothing voice was talking. No, it wasn't talking, it was singing. He felt the motions of being rocked, the movement making him more tired, falling deeper into the comfort of sleep._

_Then it ended, the rocking and the singing stopped. His eyes widened as someone stood before him, faceless and cold._

"_She—" the voice cut out, coming back in choppily, "be—eased."_

_He saw the person that had been holding him, their face shadowed completely, but the details of their clothing familiar. A lab coat. And the body, it must have been a woman. She did not reach out for him as he was pulled away, only sat there in the chair. He thought he heard himself crying, but it kept cutting in and out, much like when the man had tried speaking to them…~_

Sephiroth pulled from Genesis, breathing hard at what he had remembered. _I've never experienced that before, where did it come from? Those thoughts, those people, that feeling…the comfort. Why? Why have I never remembered it before until now? Did I, at one point in time, know everything like Genesis? The stars, the planet, the sky, the outside world…was it all there before? Did I…just forget? But I never forget, I've never forgotten anything before. Everything I have been shown I have remembered!_ He held up his hands, mentally counting his fingers. _There all there, I remembered that! But why not this? Why??_

"Sephiroth…are you okay?" Genesis asked softly, seeing the look on his face. He seemed frightened, as if he had seen a ghost. Well, if Sephiroth knew what ghosts were.

The man shook his head, "No…"

"You can tell me anything…"

_Tell him anything? He wouldn't know about the memory…_ "You wouldn't know…"

"Well, if you tell me what's on your mind I might be able to help…interpret what's going on?" And now he sounded unsure of himself. What wouldn't he know about? If it was coming from Sephiroth…probably a lot of things.

_How could he explain it?_ Sephiroth reached out and touched Genesis's chest again, the heartbeat greeting his fingertips. "It was a girl."

"A…girl?"

"She….was singing…" He pulled his hand back slowly, "I think…she was singing to me."

Genesis nodded for him to go on, "What else?"

"He came and took me away." Sephiroth put it so simply, not sure how else to describe the memory. "I…don't know how I forgot that…."

"Wait, who took you away?"

"I don't know…I couldn't see his face."

"So…you were with a woman…and some man came and took you from her?"

"I…suppose."

Genesis thought over Sephiroth's past. The first report did initially say he was cared for a few times before being put into isolation. That was confirmed with the President… Maybe Sephiroth didn't remember since he had been so young, and the impression wore off after the long days of living in isolation? "Well…maybe she was your…"

"Mother." Sephiroth replied before letting his eyes strike into Genesis's.

"JENOVA? You…told me you didn't know what family or parents were!"

"I don't know what those are…but I know my mother's name."

Genesis sighed, "Yes, that's your parent. How do you know about her?" They told Sephiroth what he was? And he was fine with it?

"Hojo told me…once. He said my mother's name is JENOVA. I don't remember her…unless that was her."

"It couldn't be."

Sephiroth turned his attention to him, "What do you mean? Why not?"

Genesis felt trapped. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. "Uh…I don't know…what did she look like?"

"She…was wearing a lab coat…."

"Your mom wasn't a scientist…"

"How do you know?"

"The reports that Hojo kept on you said so."

"Oh." Sephiroth looked down at his feet, almost downtrodden at the thought that it wasn't his mother. Though, would it have mattered if it was? "Would you read the reports to me?"

"No, I don't think I have jurisdiction to do that."

"Why not? They're about me. Shouldn't I know?"

"The reports are about how they used you as an experiment. I think if you found out how you were…treated you might not feel very friendly towards Hojo anymore."

"But Hojo has always been nice to me."

"Exactly…you might misinterpret what it says?" He still sounded unsure of himself… Genesis needed to stop second-guessing himself or else Sephiroth would keep questioning everything he said. "They're rather boring, too. It's just…a bunch of big words put together to say 'we did this and this happened' really."

"Oh….I didn't know…" Sephiroth watched the television go back to a show. "Who was she, then?"

"Who?"

"The woman…that I was with…"

"The girl singing to you? Probably an assistant that works with children. She couldn't be too important." Genesis hadn't even realized that the woman was Sephiroth's human mother. He hadn't put two and two together.

"If she's not important why do I remember her?"

Good question. "The heartbeat."

"Then if I had experienced hearing a heartbeat before, I would have remembered that instead of her. So, in actuality, she must be important."

Good point. "Oh…well…she could have been your nurse or something for the time that you weren't in isolation."

"When I wasn't?"

"Yes. When you're in contact with people you're not in isolation."

"Did he put me there?"

"Quite possibly…the man that carried you away. I'm…wondering if it was Hojo."

"Hojo…" Sephiroth didn't understand. Why would Hojo take him away from the woman? "He's not mean, he wouldn't have done it. Besides, it didn't look like him."

"You said you couldn't tell who it was."

_So true, I know nothing of what that figure looks like. In fact, the more I think about his figure the more it distorts. Could it have been Hojo? I thought he wanted to keep me from harm…was she a threat?_ "I just don't see the reason why he would do it."

"Yes…there's why…but there's also why not."

Sephiroth looked at him one more time before looking at the screen, "I don't want to think about it."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't implore that Hojo is a terrible person. I guess my morals are different than his, but that's because he has a different job than I do."

"I said I don't want to think about it."

Such attitude, it almost made Genesis want to tell Sephiroth not to act like that. Then again, why hold him from his opinion? The man just felt uncomfortable about the situation. "Right, sorry."

They sat in silence, watching the television until Angeal returned. "Bored already?" He asked, handing Genesis his coffee and setting his own on top of the fridge. "Here, Sephiroth, this is for you." He held out a sack to Sephiroth and the boy gently took it from his grasp. Upon opening it he was greeted by a new scent.

"What is it?"

"Cheese balls and fries." Angeal took a seat on his bed and looked over to Genesis, "I passed up on the sugary stuff, I don't want to see him on a sugar high."

Genesis nodded, "Yeah…we should be careful about that."

"Sugar?" Sephiroth asked as he pulled out a few fries and began to eat them one by one.

"Yeah…it's what you put into sweet foods to make them…sweet. Remember what chocolate tastes like? That's all thanks to sugar." Not necessarily, but Sephiroth didn't need to know the details.

"Oh."

Angeal and Genesis made eye contact again, this time Angeal could see that Genesis wanted to talk where Sephiroth couldn't hear them. He rose up and nodded his heard toward the bathroom. "Hey, Sephiroth, wait here. We'll be back in a minute."

Sephiroth stopped eating, "You're leaving me?"

"We'll just be in the bathroom. We won't take long."

Sephiroth didn't respond, just watched as the two went in. _Did I do something wrong?_

Together they went in and gently pushed the door close. Angeal crossed his arms over his chest, nodding at Genesis to start up the conversation first.

"He asked me for a hug…" Genesis started out. He hesitated. "Well, okay. First he saw it on the T.V. and then he asked me, which I thought 'yeah okay, it's a hug…nothing special'. But then he said he…remembered it…something really weird." Genesis touched his hand to his chest, "Supposedly my heartbeat sounded familiar, but it really upset him."

Angeal tried to connect it all before nodding, "Okay. So he remembered something prior to isolation because of your heartbeat."

"Yeah! Exactly. But he thought it was his mom that he was hugging, and I told him it wasn't possible…"

"And he asked why."

"Yeah. And I couldn't really back myself up, I just said she wasn't a scientist."

"Okay." Angeal waited for more of an explanation but Genesis continued to stare at him. He waved his hand, "What exactly did he remember?"

"A girl singing to him and holding him. She was wearing a lab coat. Then some guy came up and took him away."

Angeal nodded, "Now it makes sense why it couldn't be his mother." He hadn't thought about the woman who gave birth to Sephiroth, either. "How did he handle the situation?"

"He was fine until I said the man that took him away could have possibly been Hojo. He got really upset and said he didn't want to talk about it. Now I feel—"

"Stupid."

"I was going to say bad."

"Of course you would. Just forget about it and cheer him up. Say…that reminds me." Angeal dug around in his pocket and produced a piece of paper, "That girl was off work so she wanted you to have this."

Genesis went from frowning to completely red, "Angeal! You're ridiculous! I don't have time to think about dating now!"

"Why, because you have an overgrown baby living in your room? Worry about it." Angeal said sarcastically, shoving the piece of paper down Genesis's shirt. "Call her, take her out on a date, enjoy life."

"Does that mean you're volunteering to take care of Sephiroth when I'm gone?"

"You make it sound like he's incapable of sitting in here by himself."

"I don't want him to be bored or sad or anything because we're not around him!"

Angeal laughed slightly until he saw the look on Genesis's face. He was serious, wasn't he? Oh boy. "Maybe ask for a double date and take Sephiroth with you? That way he can get outside and touch a girl all at once."

Genesis felt embarrassed again. Sephiroth hardly knew anything, he didn't need to be exposed to such things already. "Maybe in a year when he's passed basic elementary."

"Ooh, are you giving him a curfew on how late he stays up and how many sweets he can eat? Aren't you just the loving parent."

"Angeal!"

The man opened the door, "Great chat. So how do you like your food, Seph—" he paused when he noticed Sephiroth was no longer in the room. "Sephiroth?"

Genesis pushed past him and noticed the room was empty, the television was still on and the boy's food was sitting out nicely on the carpet. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth, on the other hand, was out in the hallway looking out the window. Someone else had joined him at some point and they had started to talk.

"Are you new around here? I've only been around for awhile…I don't know much." The guy commented as he stared at the workings of the outside world.

"I don't know. I've never been here before," Sephiroth pointed at the spot they were standing, "Then again..I haven't been out there, either."

"Outside? It's not too bad in Loveless Avenue, plenty of hot chicks to look at."

"Hot chicks?" Sephiroth questioned before looking up. "What is that?"

The man looked up, "Helicopter. Have you never seen one before?"

"No…never."

"You must be from the country, then. Which one?"

_What's a country? Maybe he is talking about my room? Is that what they call it?_ "I live here."

"I kind of figured if you're here right now. I meant previously to living here."

"In a room in this building."

After awhile the guy raised an eyebrow, "Uh…okay." Maybe there was something wrong with the kid. "What did you say your name was?"

To answer for him was Genesis's yell. They turned to see the redhead coming over to him looking really angry. "Sephiroth! Don't leave the room without asking…my God." His eyes went to the other guy, "Sorry if he bothered you."

Sephiroth gave a small smile, "Hello, Genesis."

"Don't you 'hello' me. Come on, back to the room."

The guy wondered what this was all about, "Uh…not to intrude…but is there something wrong with him?"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah…quite a few things…sorry for the inconvenience." He pushed Sephiroth, "Now come on, Sephiroth."

The guy watched them leave before shrugging and watching the world again.

Sephiroth came back into the room, "What's wrong with me?"

"Eat your food." Genesis ordered.

"Did I do something bad?" Sephiroth asked as he was pushed to sit down. _I wish Genesis would explain things to me and not avoid the subject. It's really hard to understand what I've done wrong if he won't say anything._

"Yes, you left the room without having Angeal or myself be with you. You don't want to get lost in this place, Sephiroth, it'd be hard trying to find you."

_Well that explained it._ "I did not mean to make you angry. I was curious and wasn't going to go very far."

Genesis picked up his coffee and took a few sips of it, watching Sephiroth intently. Didn't mean to? Well…he wouldn't think that Sephiroth would purposefully try to make him angry. If he was it would have made Genesis less forgiving. "You're fine, it's just a warning for the future." He was curious was all, he wanted to find things on his own and not be scared of them. Now he felt like a party pooper, as if he ripped the joy of leaving the room from Sephiroth's grasp. Oh great.

Sephiroth, although, went back to watching the television and eating the rest of the food he was given. There were so many different things going on and he had so many questions, but he wasn't sure if he should bother asking. He thought that Genesis was upset with him and he normally found it best to be quiet whenever someone was angry at him. It often worked with Hojo.

"How's your arm?" Genesis finally asked breaking their small moment of silence. Sephiroth hadn't noticed his arm until he brought it up, though.

"It's better."

"Good." Now what? "Um. When you get tired just tell me, okay?"

Sephiroth's eyes moved from the screen, "What do you mean?"

"When you want to sleep you should tell me."

"I want to sleep when the lights go out." Sephiroth returned his attention to the screen. "When that happens I will go to bed."

"The lights don't turn off magically, Sephiroth. They kind of…fade. You might not even notice it's dark out unless someone points it out to you."

Sephiroth didn't respond, only continued to watch television. Angeal sat back on his bed and drank away, "Wonderful, he's hooked."

"He won't be once he gets outside," Genesis commented, getting a few odd looks from Sephiroth. "What? You're _going_ to go outside at some point in time." Sephiroth didn't reply, only continued to watch the plot fold out. Genesis glanced at Angeal before reaching over and grabbing Sephiroth's hair, letting the long strands cascade from his fingers, "Maybe get you a haircut, if you want." There still was no reply. "Or get you a job with a hair modeling industry."

"I'm sure ShinRa Headquarters owns one of those. He could be the poster boy." Angeal got in on it, too, finding it funny that Sephiroth wasn't paying attention to them.

Genesis got closer, flipping Sephiroth's hair into the guy's face, "Whoa, sorry, I just can't stop myself," he continued to rub Sephiroth's hair in the poor kid's face, laughing as Sephiroth struggled a bit before releasing himself from the hairy grasps of danger. He pushed Genesis back and straightened his hair.

"Stop."

Genesis laughed. What a weak threat! "Stop? That's it? Nothing else?" He saw almost a pout come from Sephiroth. How priceless. "It's called roughhousing. It's like beating each other up…but you don't want to actually hurt each other too much."

Sephiroth shook his head, "So…you pretend to hurt someone?"

"Yes. It's a rather fun game. It'd be better if you participated."

"What if I do hurt you?"

"Well, I'll just hurt you back and we'll be even."

Sephiroth slowly turned his attention back to the commercials. _Does he think I'm an idiot? I'm going to wait until he hurts me, and then I'll get him back._ Genesis noticed the lack of interest. Maybe he just didn't understand what he was saying? Genesis grabbed his hair and pulled on it, "The television isn't that great!" Sephiroth tried to get him to let go, but he wouldn't. Instead of fighting he leaned back and stared up at him, elbows propped against the floor.

"My hair."

"It's mine now." Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's leg, applying pressure with his thumb. The man yelped and dropped to his knees, "Ouch!! That hurt!"

"No it didn't." Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's hair and messed it up, "What's the matter, Genesis, are you not enjoying it anymore now that I'm participating?"

Genesis laughed and elbowed him in the chest, "Bring it on!"

Angeal sighed, "Be careful."

Sephiroth rose, "Careful?" Genesis tackled Sephiroth on the bed.

"We won't break anything."

Angeal snorted a few times. Right, as if. He glanced at the time and slowly got up, "I told Director Lazard I'd talk to him today; I'm going out on a few missions. I'll try to make it back before midnight."

"I can't believe you scheduled missions the first day we—" Genesis was put into a headlock, "Guh!"

"Yeah, well you seem to have Sephiroth under control. If anything terrible happens just call."

Genesis snorted and pulled himself out of the position, slamming Sephiroth down and pinning him, "Yeah. Like I said, we won't break anything." As Angeal went out Sephiroth got the advantage and rolled on top of Genesis. "Your ribs are stabbing into me."

"Do you like it?"

"Not…really…" Genesis tried to say in a normal tone, but was out of breath from the crushing power.

Sephiroth gently repositioned so he wasn't killing the man. "Genesis, where am I sleeping tonight?"

That was random, but he supposed it was because Sephiroth was in bed right now. "Um. With me in my bed."

_Didn't he say that meant people were in a relationship? And people who are in relationships kiss. Does that mean we can kiss?_ Sephiroth grabbed Genesis gently, leaning in closer to kiss him. The one about to receive the gift, of course, freaked out.

"Whoa whoa!! Sephiroth, slow down!"

Sephiroth stared at him, "Yes?"

"We're not kissing. At all. Ever. Okay? We're just friends. You understand that, right? Friends don't kiss each other."

Sephiroth shook his head. That didn't make sense at all. "You said we're sleeping together, so that means we're in a relationship. And—"

Genesis laughed as he pushed the man off of him, "No no, there's exceptions, that's what I said. When you're friends you can share a bed and not have to be in…you know…a relationship like that. And I did tell you that it's strictly one boy and one girl…"

Sephiroth nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry for being stupid."

Genesis smirked, "No, it's okay, it was my mistake for not explaining it all very well." At least he was just going to take the blame. It really bothered him when Sephiroth just admitted that he wasn't smart…it was like admitting defeat and deciding it wasn't worth trying to change anything. "Uh…anyway. Tomorrow I'll start teaching you the alphabet and how to write, how does that sound? Then you'll be able to read and learn faster."

_The ability to read and write, to actually know what those books say…that would be wonderful._ "Really? I hope tomorrow comes quickly, I want to learn how to read!"

"I'm sure you'll pick up on it very quickly…" He was pretty good at the memory game…

As the day continued onward Sephiroth began to feel more comfortable in the new room and seemed less fearful of the window. Genesis was right about how the light faded into darkness, he never noticed it until Genesis had pointed it out to him. And looking out the window when it was dark…was actually rather beautiful. The lights from all the buildings and vehicles made it seem like a whole new place at night.

"It's…very nice…" Sephiroth commented as they stood near the window together.

"Yeah. It's different from my hometown. When it's dark out there are no lights. The entire village goes to sleep, and the only thing that lights your way are the moon and the stars. It's…pretty, if you think about it…but it's nice here, too." Genesis smiled at the memory. He wanted to take Sephiroth home with him. Maybe…he could arrange for that to happen in the future?

"I'm…still scared of the world out there…but…you'll be with me when I do go outside."

"Of course."

"So…maybe I'm only scared that one day you won't be there…"

"I'll always be here. Promise."

Sephiroth looked into the bright blue eyes. _He'll always be here for me? I've…never known of someone being that dedicated before. I always assumed Hojo would come back…but here Genesis is promising me that he will always be here. Always. I…hope I can trust him. No. I know I can trust him._ "Thank you."

Genesis nodded and turned him away from the window, "Get ready for bed, tomorrow's another big day."

Sephiroth understood that command and prepared for bed. He watched as Genesis got in and he slowly did the same. "Why are your beds up off of the ground?"

"It's more comfortable and more convenient."

Sephiroth thought about it. Comfortable? Maybe, he'd have to wait until he woke up tomorrow to see if it was better than what he was used to.

"Good night, Sephiroth." Genesis muttered as he reached over to turn the light off.

"What's so good about it?"

He paused and looked back at him. "It's just a saying. As in…sweet dreams. Or how people say 'good morning' when you see them in the morning."

"Oh. Good night."

Genesis turned the light off and rested back into bed. So far things were going better than he expected…now it just had to stay that way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

More chapters to come in the future. Hope you enjoyed this one. Oh, and if Genesis ever said anything or explained something wrong…he's supposed to. Genesis isn't bound to know everything.

Leave comments if you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter for my fans. Mostly just Sephiroth learning, but still filled with some interesting moments!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~"She would be pleased," he whispered, pulling the babe close to him, the cries of the youngling echoing through the room. His eyes went down to her, seeing how stony-faced and uncaring she seemed. "What's the matter, woman? Feeling bad already? Ha! It's all for science, you do understand. This child, our creation…" He held the babe in the air, moving off, "Typical for a woman not to see what you're truly made of…"~_

_~She sat there in her rocking chair, unmoving as a few tears came down her face. "What…have I done?"~_

Sephiroth jolted awake as the lights ascended onto him. His breathing was fast and he looked around quickly, staring at the room around him. _Where am I? Genesis's room…but…_ He took a few deep breaths and saw the light was coming from the bathroom. Who was it? Sephiroth slowly got out of bed and moved toward the light seeing Angeal in there brushing his teeth. The man was finishing up when he spotted Sephiroth watching him.

"Did I wake you up?" Angeal asked as he put his toothbrush away.

Sephiroth gently shook his head as he continued to stand near the doorframe. He wasn't sure what to say to Angeal. "I had a bad dream."

Angeal moved over, "Bad, huh? What was it about?"

Sephiroth's eyes went to the floor, "I don't know…it doesn't make sense to me."

What did Sephiroth mean by that? Well…if it was too terrifying and just random he could understand how it wouldn't make any sense. But it seemed Sephiroth probably could explain what he had dreamt…he was just refusing to. "You know, my mom always had a way to make nightmares disappear." He brought Sephiroth out of the bathroom and settled him into bed like he was a little boy. "Get tucked in." He watched Sephiroth pull the blankets over himself and get comfortable. "She always told me…to think of someone that I wanted to protect me whenever I've fallen, whenever I'm hurt, whenever I needed someone by my side…" Angeal opened up the closet, seeing the bottle of perfume that Genesis owned. He had known Genesis would often spray it whenever he needed the extra sleep and comfort. It was something his own mom had done when he was a kid, but he easily outgrew it. Gently he picked it up and pulled the lid off, "Do you have someone in your head?"

_Who would protect me when I needed them? Hojo has always been my guardian…but now it is down to Genesis and Angeal._ Sephiroth nodded slowly.

"Close your eyes, then….this'll help keep those nightmares away." He let a gentle spray of mist fall on Sephiroth. "Now you'll be safe."

Sephiroth thought it smelled very nice…very gentle. _I'm safe now. They'll keep me safe._

"Good night, kid," Angeal muttered as he turned the bathroom light out, crawling into his own bed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~She held the child close to her, its small head against her heart. As she rocked and sang a soft lullaby to it her perfume gently washed over the babe to make it fall into a deeper sleep. Then he came again, that man. As the child was lifted up he felt the safety of her warmth and her smell quickly disappear…~_

_~It changed, Sephiroth was now standing there instead of being a child…His eyes went to the hand holding onto him. Who was it? And as he turned to look at the woman she was way behind him, disappearing into the darkness. As he turned to face forward he was behind glass, back in his room. He pounded on it hard, trying to talk but nothing came out. There was Hojo on the other side, clipboard in hand with his twisted smile on his face. He pounded harder, screaming as loudly as he could. Then Hojo turned, leaving him behind. Sephiroth couldn't believe it, how Hojo ignored him. Couldn't he see the distress? Couldn't he see he needed help? Then noise went on behind him. Sephiroth turned and the room was different…the elevator was now his new destination and there was a television. It was flashing images so quickly he couldn't understand what any of it meant and as he backed up he felt himself teeter. He fell and slammed into something. As he rose he found himself on the roof of a building. He was…outside. The wind picked up, the noise deafening him, and the sun got brighter it seemed. He shielded his eyes, looking for shelter but couldn't find anyway. He needed help. Then, there was Genesis. His hand reached out and grabbed him, breath quickening from all the fearful things he was experiencing. Once again he tried to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted to explain everything to Genesis but couldn't. That was when Genesis faced him, those blazing blue eyes striking into his. The redhead smirked before pushing him. Down he slipped, and he looked below at the world outside; how it wouldn't come closer, but the falling never stopped.~_

Sephiroth woke up with a start again, hardly able to even his breathing pattern. It had startled Genesis out of his slumber and he fumbled with the bedside lamp, flicking it on after awhile to look at Sephiroth. "Are you okay?"

The silver-haired boy sat there shaking. It looked as if he had the wits scared out of him. Genesis gently touched his arm, "Sephiroth, what's wrong?"

_How do I even explain what's wrong?_ "The dreams…"

"A bad one?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly, body shuddering in a cold sweat. Genesis reached his hand over and touched his forehead gently, but didn't feel anything wrong. So he wasn't sick, he was just feeling scared because of his dreams? "Maybe you're nervous."

Sephiroth looked away from him, unsure of how he really felt. This reaction made Genesis feel worse that he couldn't really do much. He then thought of something. "Hey, maybe you just need to sleep on the floor? That might be it." Sephiroth didn't respond, killing his idea. He quickly thought of another one. "Come on, come here. You just need someone to comfort you." At first he was hesitant in moving but decided there couldn't be any harm in doing as Genesis asked. He slid closer and felt Genesis wrap his arms around him. "Get comfortable."

Sephiroth snuggled in to him, feeling the shaking stop and the warmth calm him. "Genesis…would you ever purposefully hurt me?"

"No, why?"

"The dream…"

"What about it?"

"You pushed me."

"Oh. I'd never do that, not if it hurts you."

"She…was there again."

Genesis was having difficulty in understanding Sephiroth. Unfortunately, the man wasn't being specific enough in what he was talking about. He was going to assume that this girl he was speaking about was the previous one mentioned yesterday. "Yeah?"

"I want to find her."

Find her? Was she even still around? "Well…if you remember what she looks like…maybe we can help you do that?" Why was he promising this? What if he did remember what she looked like? Oy, he needed to stop making promises.

"Okay." Sephiroth looked at the light, "Is it time to get up?"

"No…it's only 3."

Sephiroth stared at his fingers, "What about three?"

Genesis laughed and grabbed Sephiroth's hand, "No, silly. I'm talking time." He just called Sephiroth silly. Wow. "I'll teach you what time is, too. Don't worry."

"Is it complicated?"

"No, it shouldn't be. Well…" Genesis thought it over, "That's if I can teach you properly. I'm not exactly the greatest at explaining things."

Sephiroth looked at the hand that was on his. Slowly he pulled his hand away and picked the other's up. "I'm curious…" he whispered as their hands matched up, Sephiroth's fingers longer than Genesis's. "Why was I taken away…and not someone else?"

Genesis looked away quickly. He had no position in telling Sephiroth the truth, he knew that. Speaking of the truth would upset him anyway… "I…think you'd have to ask Hojo that one."

"Didn't they say in the reports why I'm…isolated?"

"Even if they did I cannot tell you for certain."

Sephiroth looked up at him. _Why can't he tell me anything?_ "I don't like your answer."

"That's…too bad? I'm only following my orders, Sephiroth. Now we have a few more hours to sleep, I think we should go back to bed."

"We're in bed."

"I meant that we should get more sleep…" Genesis reached over and turned the light off, lying back as Sephiroth was still in his arms. It was weird how he was so…stupid but brilliant. How did he do that?

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the sun's rays tilted inward and casted a bright morning glow into the room Sephiroth awoke. Gently he pulled himself from Genesis's sleeping grasp and made his way over to the window, peering out at the world. It was painted so many colors as the sun rose. He gave a small gasp at how bright and beautiful it was. _I've never seen such a beautiful thing before in my life. I wish…drawing it would be simple…but I do not have those colors. That would be interesting if I could put color on paper. How…intriguing it would be to recreate this moment._ He pulled from the window and saw Angeal sprawled out, snoring. Sephiroth moved over and leaned closer to see what was going on when Angeal snorted loudly and made him jump. _Is he choking on something? Maybe I should help him? But…how?_ Sephiroth got on the bed and grabbed Angeal's nose. At first the noise stopped, but then Angeal opened his mouth and gave a loud snork. Sephiroth jumped again at the noise and released his nose. _I really don't understand what's going on with him!_ This time he noticed how…darker Angeal's face was this time. He rubbed it and noticed he had prickly hair on his face. _That feels odd._ He continued to touch Angeal's face, entranced at the feeling. At long last Angeal awoke and felt someone touching him.

"Hunnh?" He croaked and saw Sephiroth close to him. That was something he didn't want to wake up to. Angeal rose and scratched his scruffy face, "What's wrong, Sephiroth?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why your face feels that way."

Angeal yawned and scratched his head, hair going all over the place, "Because I need to shave."

"What is that?"

"Shaving?"

"Yes."

"It's where you…cut unwanted hair off. Your blade is so sharp and glides over the skin, so it gives it a nice, clean cut that's close."

"Can I watch you shave?"

Angeal shrugged, "Sure." As if shaving was an Olympic sport or something. "Let me wake up a little bit, okay? Why don't you…give Genesis a jab." Angeal yawned again and stretched.

Obediently Sephiroth moved to the slumbering figure and he poked him in the side with two fingers. "Genesis?"

The boy leapt as he was poked and he grabbed onto Sephiroth, "A-Are you okay? Was it another bad dream?" He hesitated and noticed it was morning. "Huh?"

"Good morning," Angeal muttered. They both looked ridiculous compared to Sephiroth. The guy was wide awake and ready for the day while they were still yearning for more sleep.

"Yeah…ditto," Genesis mumbled and rose, "Okay. We're up." He looked at Sephiroth and smiled. "Why don't you go get ready and I'll…set up stuff for you?"

Sephiroth continued to stare at him, "I don't have any clothes."

That was right, they weren't given much when they handed him over. And not to make it sound like scientists were crazy, but all of Sephiroth's clothes were white and unfitting. Maybe they just didn't have anything in Sephiroth's size? He was rather tall…

"Uh…" it was then that the phone rang and Genesis went over and picked it up. "Genesis speaking."

"Good, you're awake." It was the President on the other line. "How are things going so far?"

"Good…uh, we need to get a few things for Sephiroth already."

"I'll send down a card you can use."

"Oh…okay."

"I'm calling because I was wondering what your schedule is like for the next few weeks. What all are you going to do for him? You should have these things pre-planned and have times set out for when he can play and when he should learn."

Genesis grabbed up his notebook and pushed it open, "Actually we do have it written out. We're going to try the alphabet today and numbers, possibly time. Once he gets that down I was thinking reading and writing would suffice."

"When are you taking him outside?"

"Uh..I'm not certain. He's still jittery just seeing it from the windows."

"Not liking what he sees?"

"Yeah…he's just nervous, I'm certain he'll overcome it."

"He'll have to. Hojo and I have decided it'd be beneficial if you wrote down details notes about his growth in learning and his reactions to his surroundings."

"Oh…like a continuation of the reports?"

"Precisely."

"Well…I'll…do my best, sir."

"You better. Now have a good day."

"Yes, sir." Genesis hung up and looked over at Angeal, "The President checking up on us. He wants us to note everything Sephiroth does."

"Oh goodie, and neither of us are into writing," Angeal joked and rose. "We should just video tape it and call it good."

Genesis laughed, "We'd have to edit it severely. Imagine how much unnecessary crap would be in there."

Sephiroth pulling on Genesis's arm, "I still don't have clothes."

"You can wear some of ours for now. Here, I'll show you how the shower works and everything."

Sephiroth followed Genesis into the bathroom and noticed everything he had missed last time he was in there. He listened to Genesis explain everything. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"All right! I'll get the clothes…you go ahead and do your thing…" Genesis left the bathroom and started to look through their closet. "I wonder if we have anything that'll fit him…"

Angeal shrugged, "There might be something in there."

Genesis dug around and pulled out a tee-shirt, giving a look of disgust, "Whose is this?"

Angeal looked and frowned, "Not mine."

"Not…mine either."

He threw it on the ground, "Oh well." He dug through some more clothes and pulled out a shirt, "How's about this?"

"Uh…isn't that a shirt your mom sent you?"

Genesis smirked, "You're right! I think she always buys the weirdest things…" he pointed at the design on it, "Apples."

"And now I will act surprised that you didn't wear it. Ah, surprise!" Angeal mocked, hardly putting emphasis in his words.

"Shut up. I'm sure Sephiroth won't mind wearing it." He threw it on the bed and looked around for pants. "I wonder if mom bought us pants to go with?" After digging around some more he pulled out a pair and compared it to himself, "Ha! It might work."

"Not only are those too long, but I think they're too big," Angeal commented. "Did your mom think you were going to get fat and tall all at once?"

"I don't know, I try not to understand that woman."

"Spoken like a true son."

Genesis threw it down, "Now to find a belt in all of this crap."

"Don't forget underwear."

"Oh yeah." Genesis hesitated and smirked, "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Angeal at first looked confused before frowning, a laugh escaping him, "Oh god, you wouldn't."

"What do you think he'd do about it?"

"Kill you, I hope."

Genesis snorted, "Oh please. Besides, he wouldn't really know it's not right."

"I'm frightened."

"You? Frightened?"

Angeal sat up and nodded, big smile still on his face, "Once he gets a mind about him it'll come back to haunt us."

"Yeah, IF he ever gets a mind." Genesis dug from the back and pulled out what he was looking for, "Besides, when will we ever put this gag gift to use? You have too much honor and pride—"

"And you like dressing boys. Fine, go ahead and put him in those….but if he comes to me about it my finger is pointing at you."

Genesis folded the clothes together, "Oh well. I lived a good life."

"No you didn't."

"Shut up."

When Sephiroth finished he dried off and wrapped the towel around him, opening the door to look out at the two. "I'm done."

They both looked over at the pale figure and Genesis noticed the band on his ankle, "What's that?" He never really noticed it that much until now.

Sephiroth looked down not sure what he was asking about, "What's what?"

"That, on your ankle."

"It's metal."

"Uh…why do you have it there?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "Always had it there…"

Angeal winced. Always? Not possible, metal couldn't expand. Maybe…he had to switch them off a few times for Hojo once they got too tight? Hmm…he'd have to look in the reports again to see what that was all about.

"You don't have one?" Sephiroth asked as he sat down.

"No…normal people don't." Genesis had said it without even thinking. "I mean, you have it because you were isolated."

"I'm not normal?" Sephiroth asked. "Is that why I was isolated? Am I different than everyone else?"

"Well…everyone is different in their own way…"

"What's so great about me? I don't know anything, I can't do anything, why am I picked out of all the others?"

Genesis was stumped. Yeah, Sephiroth had a tendency to do that to him. "Uh…I don't know. Hey, get dressed…and we can get started on learning?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he looked at the clothes, "Why women's underwear?"

"How do you even know it's for a girl?"

"Television."

Damn, should have exposed him to that later. "You're catching on quickly."

"Did you really want me to wear it? Do you think I'd be a good girl?"

Bad questions. "I was just playing around….and I think you'd be a wonderful girl just as you're a wonderful boy." Lie. "Here, now get dressed."

Sephiroth stood up and pulled his towel off right before them, getting dressed, "Why do you have girl's underwear anyway?"

Angeal held up his hand to divert the attention from Sephiroth's naked body, "Someone gave it to us as a joke."

Genesis watched Sephiroth because he couldn't exactly divert his eyes from the man. He was interesting with or without clothes. "Yeah, it's just silly things people do to their friends…"

"Give them underwear?"

"Yeah…"

Sephiroth finished dressing and stared at the clothes, "You wear weird things."

"No, you do."

"I'm only wearing what you gave to me…"

Genesis shrugged, "You're still the one wearing the weird stuff. I don't think I've ever worn those before. My mom just gave them to me because she's a mom."

Sephiroth sat back on the bed, "Tell me about your mother."

"Why do you want to know?"

Sephiroth continued to look at him before looking down, "Isn't it obvious?" _Why did Genesis even ask such a question? Doesn't he know that I basically lack a mother? I don't remember anything about her. I had to be told what her name was…he could at least have the decency to tell me something about what mothers do…Maybe then…I'd remember my own?_

"Oh. Sorry." Genesis shrugged, "All moms are different, it's hard to describe what a mom is like."

Angeal butted in since Genesis wasn't answering Sephiroth's question, "My mom raised me to be honorable, generous, and giving to others, even if I was the one in need of things. She believed only a good person could be raised if they were self-sacrificing."

Sephiroth smiled, "Your mom sounds nice."

Genesis thought about it and tried to think about his own mom. "Uh…my mom…she liked to cook and clean…a lot." Fail. "She taught me how to be nice to those less fortunate than me. And…told me that morals are the most important thing a person could have. She said that each person thinks differently about morals, but if it abides by the goddess and her rulings, anything can be believed in."

"I wish I knew my mother," Sephiroth stated after awhile as he thought over their words. "JENOVA…do you think I'd ever find her if I looked for her?"

"No," Genesis replied and then shook his head, "I mean yes."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis right in the eyes, "Why did you say no?"

Unfortunately for Sephiroth, JENOVA was said to be at an unknown location. But Genesis wasn't sure how to say that without sounding rude. "Uh…I'm not sure how to put it…"

Angeal interrupted, "Because your mother has never visited you during isolation, let alone do you remember her at any other point…and given she's not a scientist…it could be believed your mother is dead or she's somewhere on the planet…but there are so many people, it'd be impossible to find her."

Sephiroth looked away, "Oh."

Genesis toyed with a string on his pants before speaking up, "Uh…once you get used to going outside…we can take you to our hometown and you can meet our mothers! I bet they'd love you."

"Hometown?"

"Yeah, where we grew up."

"I see…"

Angeal thought back to home, "You'd get to see all of the apples on the trees and see the beautiful fields the farmers work in. The villagers are really nice. You'd get to meet the mayor, too."

"Mayor?"

"He runs the town. It's Genesis's father."

"Father…" Sephiroth whispered, "I don't have a father."

Genesis twiddled his thumbs and looked at the ground, "Everyone has a mother and father…yours are just…not here."

"Did they…not like me?"

Oh god, what a sad question to ask! "I'm sure they liked you."

"Then why…" Sephiroth paused in asking. "Nevermind, you wouldn't know."

The three members were silent after that until Angeal rose from his spot, "Why don't…we go get breakfast?"

Genesis smiled, "Wouldn't you like that, Sephiroth? You can try out more food!"

"Where would we go?"

"Well…you have to go outside, but in the morning the places are normally quiet and peaceful. You can scope out things without feeling too overwhelmed."

"I told you I don't want to go outside."

Genesis stood up and moved in front of him, "You're just scared, it's not that bad."

"I said no."

"Sephiroth, you can't stay inside forever."

Sephiroth glared up at Genesis, "I've lived my whole life inside…what makes you think I can't?"

Angeal got up and grabbed Genesis's arm, "Okay okay, let's not get too upset. We're going out to eat…you can stay here and wait for us to come back." Sephiroth continued to sulk, not talking to them as the two left, making sure to lock the doors. Genesis watched Angeal pushed one of the stone ornaments in front of their door.

"Necessary?"

"Hey…he's grumpy…I don't think we should risk letting him roam free."

"I don't think he knows how to unlock doors, so we should be safe."

"It's always good to take extra precautions."

Genesis nodded, "I..don't understand why he's upset."

"I think he's just grumpy because he had a nightmare last night and might not have gotten enough sleep."

"You were up during that?" Genesis asked completely confused.

"You were asleep. Why, did he wake you up, too?"

"Yeah…at like… 3 in the morning."

"Ah. He found me getting ready for bed at midnight and he seemed really upset about something."

"I wonder…if he ever had nightmares when he was in that isolated room?"

"Everyone has nightmares. You can't stop that from happening."

"Well yeah…I just…thought it was odd how he seemed fine when he was in his room, but now he's down about everything."

Angeal kept walking and yawned, "He feels inferior to us because we know too much. And the more we tell him, the more he realizes he's missed out on. I'm guessing he's really upset about the parent thing more than going outside. Sure, he's scared, but that could be easily coaxed out of him. The only person close enough to a parent to him would be Hojo, and only because he's been there every single day to check up on him."

"That'd be horrible to have Hojo as a father. He'd probably want to experiment on his own kid."

"Yeah." Angeal opened the door for Genesis, "The mother thing…when you said no. I think he was hopeful that he could see his mother… Those memories he's been having about some girl…he probably thinks it's his mother. So he got excited that he had a mom. Of course you said she wasn't a scientist, so it put doubts in his mind, but he probably still thought it was a relation of his."

"Sephiroth doesn't even know that he doesn't have a mother like ours…"

"I think it's best kept from him. No matter how wishful he is in finding JENOVA, it'd be better if he never knew."

"That's what I thought." Genesis took his seat and looked at Angeal, "Why don't we hire someone to pretend to be his mom?"

"That would be a really odd favor to ask someone…and they probably wouldn't want to deal with Sephiroth. Not only that…but it'd be cruel to trick him."

"Yeah, I'd even feel bad doing it. I just…don't like seeing him so bummed out. I thought if he believed someone was his mom he'd feel better and he wouldn't have to feel so abandoned."

As their waitress came and took their orders Angeal pondered the harm in exposing Sephiroth to such a thing. "It'd be best to discuss such a thing to the President and Professor Hojo. They'd probably have good reasons not to expose him to such things."

"Or…reasons why it's a good idea?"

"Both."

As their breakfast time continued, Sephiroth still sat in the room by himself. _What's wrong with me? I can't even have a mother or a father…I can't live a normal life…I can't learn and I hardly have any say in what happens to me. What do they have against me? Why was I put into such a situation? What good am I to these people? Or…is it really because I'm harmful? If I learned too much, lived too much, experienced too much…that it would drive me to hurt others. All I've ever wanted was to live happily and I had that within my confined room. I…never knew what sadness was. But…Genesis and Angeal have exposed me to their world, have shown me that my world was nothing compared to theirs…and yet I'm sad because their world makes me feel…feel…_

_Isolated._

Sephiroth stood up and moved over to the window, putting his head against it to stare out at the world. The streets were beginning to become busy, and the trains continued their travel on their tracks. Nothing changed, and yet it all did. Nothing was exactly the same, but it was still the same concept…

"What's so good about this world? How is it better than my own? What…" he stopped and looked around. He was alone in here with so many things…

Sephiroth moved to the desk and looked through Genesis's notebook, trying to find anything he could understand. Garbled messages. Nothing comprehendible to his mind. He looked through the drawers and in the closet, searching the entire room thoroughly. Where were the reports on him? Didn't Genesis have them around here? He pawed through papers but realized…he wouldn't even know it was about him…

He stopped his work when the phone rang. His heart raced and he reached over, copying what he had seen Genesis do. Slowly he put the receiver to his ear, "…Hello?"

"Sephiroth, is that you?"

Sephiroth pulled the item away from him, "You can see me?" He looked around the phone wondering how that was possible.

"No, I know your voice," the receiver replied.

Sephiroth put it back to his ear, "Oh."

"Are you by yourself, Sephiroth?"

"Yes. Angeal and Genesis went to eat outside."

"Ah, I see. How do you feel today?"

"I am…sad."

"Why's that?"

Sephiroth looked into the mirror that was on the wall, "Genesis said I'd never find my mother because there are too many people."

"You want to see your mother? What made you want to do that?"

"I…" Sephiroth paused. "Who am I talking to?"

"Silly child, it's Professor Hojo."

"Oh."

"Go on, tell me about why you want to see her."

"I…thought I had a dream about her…but Genesis said she wasn't a scientist."

"Tell me about this dream."

Sephiroth explained the woman and the man, as he had done before with Angeal and Genesis. He waited for a response and heard a slight laugh from the other end. "It's not my mother, is it?"

"Well…I can't tell for certain, as I don't know what the woman specifically looked like aside from the lab coat. I'm completely fascinated, though, that you remember something like that."

"I don't understand why I haven't remembered it until now."

"It's because you went from a free location to the isolated room. After awhile you forgot what it was like outside as your world inside your room was all you had to live with. The mind learns to compensate and forget unnecessary information."

"Why was I isolated? What makes me so…great? I'm nothing compared to Genesis and Angeal…"

"Nonsense. Sephiroth, you're far greater than you realize. Is there a mirror around you?"

"Yes."

"Look in it."

Sephiroth looked at the mirror, "I see myself."

"What is different about you compared to Angeal and Genesis?"

"My hair?"

"Yes, what else?"

"My…skin?"

"Indeed. What else?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Look at your eyes, Sephiroth." The boy leaned closer to the mirror and stared at his green eyes.

"They're not blue like their eyes."

"Theirs are filled with Mako. It's to give them strength as SOLDIERs. It's just a small side effect. But look harder."

Sephiroth continued to stare within the depths of his eyes wondering what the difference was. "I…still don't see anything…"

"The pupil, or what you'd see as a black slit, is very different than theirs. You see, those of us who live out here have round pupils. Yours isn't."

Sephiroth got even closer to stare at it, "Because my eyes are different I was isolated?" That was…stupid.

"No. You see, Sephiroth, you inherited your eyes from your mother's genes. Genes are a part of your DNA, and your DNA is what makes up a person. Everyone's DNA is unique, but yours is by far the greatest. Those eyes are only but a small portion of what you received from your mother."

"What else did I get from her?"

"Many things, Sephiroth. The color of your hair is a percentage of it, too. Your ability to learn and adapt quickly, your memory…it's all thanks to her."

"I never knew…"

"Indeed, but I'm certain more of her attributes will begin to show up as you learn more from Genesis and Angeal. It's best that you learn as much as you can from them."

"What if I…can't learn?"

"Oh believe me, you will. Your mind picks things up relatively quickly. I would know, I've seen you grow up."

Sephiroth touched the mirror, "Do you think I'll never see my mother?"

"Never say never. You might find her."

Sephiroth smiled, "Really? Do you think she's still alive?"

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it. She's not too old…" he cackled a bit, "If you're persistent enough the other two might help you."

"They want me to meet their parents, not mine."

"Perhaps you should? Their parents cannot match up to your own."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm a scientist, I know quite a lot."

Sephiroth nodded, "I will find my mother…I have to."

"Now how do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good! Now I must be going."

"Goodbye." Sephiroth said and hung the phone up. _My mother gave me a lot of things and I never knew about it. Then…I must repay her, right? Angeal and Genesis were grateful that their mothers taught them such things, I should be grateful toward my mother doing the same. When I find her, I want to give her a lot of things so she knows I love her._ He moved to the window and looked out at everything. _If I could…I'd give her the world…_

Not too long after Genesis and Angeal came back to see him still standing at the window. "We brought you something to eat if you're hungry."

Sephiroth turned to look at them and moved slowly to Genesis's bed, receiving the sack from Angeal. He opened it slowly and looked at the contents inside. As he pulled it out he noticed the interesting look of the item. "What is it?"

"A waffle with a surprise inside."

Sephiroth ripped it apart and watched as something gooey came out in a string, slowly dripping back into the sack, "Ew."

"Eat it, try not to make a mess," Genesis ordered.

"Why is it…" Sephiroth tried to describe what it was doing, but couldn't.

"Gooey? That's syrup. Eat it," Angeal ordered, too.

Sephiroth took a small bite and noticed it tasted good, but it was sticky… "Why won't it stay solid?"

"It's syrup, it was never solid to begin with."

Sephiroth sighed as it got on his fingers, "It feels weird."

"Sticky," Angeal replied. "If you had come with us you could have gotten something better to eat."

Sephiroth split the waffle open and stared at the mess inside, "It's everywhere."

Genesis watched as Sephiroth began to wipe the stickiness off into the sack. It was the weirdest thing to watch considering most people enjoyed syrup. "If you get that in your hair I'm going to laugh."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be a huge mess…and then you'd probably have to get a haircut."

Sephiroth frowned, "I don't want to cut my hair."

"Oh?"

"My mother gave it to me."

Genesis and Angeal made eye contact. What made Sephiroth say that? Had he started to make up things while they were gone? "Oh? What else did she give you?"

"My eyes."

Genesis sat up, "Who told you that?"

Sephiroth looked at Genesis, noticing the round pupils. Hojo was right…he was different. "Why does it matter?"

"Because it's not nice to lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You've never met your mom, why would you assume that you got such things from her?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I didn't assume…"

"You just know?"

"I do now."

"You didn't before?"

"No."

"Then how did you acquire such information?"

Sephiroth pointed at the phone. He took a bite of the not-as-sticky waffle but found it was still messy. He put it back in the sack and gave up.

"The phone told you."

"Hojo did."

Angeal sat down and smirked, "Hojo called? Did he want something?"

"No. He just wanted to know how I was. So I told him."

"And that somehow led to him explaining to you about your mother," Genesis interjected.

"I told him you didn't think I could find my mother, and he said you were wrong."

Genesis glared, "Okay. Whatever. Are you ready to learn today?"

Sephiroth handed the sack back over, "Yes."

Angeal took it, "Next time I'll get you something different."

Genesis grabbed up a markerboard and a dry-erase marker. "Here, you'll need these."

Sephiroth stared at it, "Oh, what is this? It looks interesting!" Sephiroth pulled the cap off and stared at the tip. "How odd. This pencil is weird." He colored on the board, "It's in color, too!"

"It's not a pencil, it's a marker. It's made so that you can wipe off what you're doing on that board." Genesis wiped his hand across the markings that Sephiroth had made, making it disappear. "See?"

"Amazing."

"Now you see the lines made on there? You're going to write in those lines."

"I'm writing?" Sephiroth asked, a slight glimmer of excitement surfaced from his emotionless face.

"Yes. You'll learn the alphabet today. Now first let me go through the alphabet and then you'll write it down, okay?"

Sephiroth nodded. Genesis held up the cards with the letters on them. They were in capitals so far, and as he went down the list Sephiroth didn't move an inch as he watched each come up.

"Okay! Now let's go back through and I want you to write them down." Genesis held up 'A'.

"A!"

"Oh, good. You remembered the first one."

Sephiroth stared at the letter and moved to write it down, trying to be careful. Though, being left handed and using the board made him erase part of it. He glared, "Stay," he growled as he fixed the erased part.

Genesis smirked at Sephiroth's attempt to stop the marker from erasing. "Here, hold your hand a bit more this way…and now you should be able to write without any issues."

Sephiroth did another 'A' and held it up, "How's that?"

Angeal nodded, "That's pretty good for a first time."

Sephiroth smiled, "Next is 'B'."

Genesis nodded, "Yup." He flipped the card and watched Sephiroth copy it. "You are good at this."

"Go faster," Sephiroth ordered.

"Uh…okay." Genesis flipped to the next card and watched Sephiroth copy it down. He flipped another and another, watching Sephiroth copy them almost exactly. As he continued he started to notice that Sephiroth was hardly looking at the cards anymore as he wrote them down. At last he ended with 'Z' and he pushed the cards off to the side. "Okay…let me see it."

Sephiroth handed the board over to them and they thoroughly inspected his letters, seeing they were…perfect.

"Wow."

Sephiroth leaned closer, "Did I…do it correctly?"

"Yeah…it's impressive," Angeal muttered. "You made all of the capital letters perfectly. I wonder how you'll do with lowercase."

"Lowercase?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yes, each letter comes in two different ways. These are capital letters. You use capitals when you use names or when starting a sentence."

"Oh." He hesitated in erasing his work, thinking it looked a bit too nice to just trash.

"Don't worry, there'll be better things to write than the alphabet."

Sephiroth swiped it away, "Okay. Teach me lowercase."

They went through it and once again Sephiroth amazed them with his ability to quickly comprehend the letters with only seeing them once. Genesis believed that reading was going to be a piece of cake for him, but it proved otherwise.

"All right, I'm going to write a word and I want you to say it." Genesis took the board and marker and wrote it out. "All right, what's it say?"

Sephiroth stared at the word. "A-n-g-e-a-l."

"That's…spelling it."

"What's spelling?"

"It's when you…did what you just did. When you say the letters that are in a word. I want you to SAY the word."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know how to pronounce things, right?"

"I'm…still not understanding."

Genesis nodded, "That's okay. It says 'Angeal'. The 'A' and 'n' come together to pronounce 'an'. Then for the 'g' and 'e' they come together, for the 'jee' sound. The 'a' is silent here, and the 'l', when pronouncing it, you drop the 'eh' sound in front of it."

"Angeal…" Sephiroth said and then said it slowly, "An…jeee…lll…"

Genesis nodded, "Right! Now let's try a new word." Sephiroth watched him erase and put a new word on there. "Now try."

"G-e-n-e-s-i-s." Sephiroth hesitated as he spelled it and then wondered how to pronounce any of it. "Jeee…." he paused, "nee?" The 's' and 'i' confused him completely. "ess…eye…ess…"

Genesis smirked, "That's okay. It's Genesis."

"I thought the 'G' and 'e' made a 'jee' sound."

"Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't."

Sephiroth sighed, "I…don't like this anymore."

"You're doing fine. The 'G-e-n' part makes 'Jen.' The next 'e' makes an 'eh' sounds. And the 's-i-s' goes together as 'sis'. The 'eh' sounds in 's' are dropped, much like they were in 'l'."

Sephiroth sighed, "This is….hard."

"We'll try one more before we back it up a little bit." Genesis erased it and put down the next word.

"Sephiroth!" He yelled quickly.

"Uh..no." Genesis tricked him. "I knew you'd get the pattern, so I changed it up. Try again."

"J-E-N-O-V-A. Jay….en…oh…vah…" Sephiroth frowned as it sounded familiar. "Jenova…"

"Yes! You got it."

"Why….is my mother's name…start the same as yours, but it is spelled differently?"

Genesis smiled, "I don't know. We pronounce mine as 'Jen' but for your mom's name it's 'Juh-Nova". There are different ways to spell everything, but the pronunciations are still the same."

"So…G and J can be used as… 'jee'?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth frowned and grabbed the markerboard from him, erasing the name and starting his own word. He put an 'S' down and next an 'e'. He went through the alphabet and smiled, then put an 'f' next. He hesitated some more, made a few odd noises, and wrote 'e' and 'r' down. A few more noises escaped his mouth and he put an 'a' and then hesitated. He threw it on the floor angrily, "The alphabet doesn't have a 'thh' sound! That's stupid!"

Genesis picked it up, "Sefera?" He nodded and erased it, rewriting it. "Sephiroth."

"What the HELL." Sephiroth said angrily. His blatant use of words had made Angeal and Genesis stare at him in astonishment. He then snapped it from Genesis's hands and shook his head, "How does a p and a t make a 'ff' and 'thhh' sound??"

"The 'h' changes the sound."

"One letter changes everything?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth sighed and stared at it before erasing the h's, "Now what does it say?"

"Sepirot."

Sephiroth stared at him. It literally said that? He looked back at it before throwing it back at Genesis, "I'm done, I don't think I'll ever learn how to read."

Angeal frowned as Sephiroth wanted to give up. He had picked up the alphabet quickly…but…why? Slowly he grabbed the board and wrote something out on it. "Don't give up just yet. I'm going to read this to you, and then I'll erase it. Then I want you to write it down and read it back to me."

"Okay…"

Angeal held the board up, "It says, 'Hello, my name is Sephiroth.'"

Sephiroth stared at the words and watched as it was erased. He took the board and rewrote it all, "Hello…my name is Sephiroth."

"Good. Now erase it." Sephiroth did. "Now put 'Sephiroth is my name.'"

Sephiroth thought it over and re-wrote it again, "Sephiroth is my name."

"Excellent. Now erase it again." Sephiroth did. Angeal took it and wrote something new down. "Here's another one. 'Genesis and Angeal are my friends.'"

Sephiroth took it and rewrote it, "Genesis and Angeal are my friends."

"Good. 'My friends are Genesis and Angeal.'" They watched as Sephiroth redid the sentence. "'Genesis is my friend.'" Sephiroth redid it again. "Good. 'Sephiroth is Angeal's friend.'"

Sephiroth wrote it out and put the 's' afterward, forgetting punctuation.

"Put an apostrophe between the 'l' and 's' to make it correct."

Sephiroth stared, "What's an apostrophe?"

Angeal wrote one in, "That's an apostrophe."

Sephiroth stared at it, "Why do we put it there?"

"It's to show ownership. You're _my_ friend, so I put that there when there's an 's' added."

Sephiroth stared at it some more before erasing it. "Sephiroth is Genesis's friend."

Genesis smiled at the new way of teaching Sephiroth how to write. It was easier this way it seemed. His mind absorbed what was previously known and from there he was able to switch things around and make up new sentences. It continued for half an hour until Sephiroth showed disinterest in writing. His attention was wearing thin as he continued to copy and write words out, forming new sentences each time. "I want to do something different." _I never thought writing could be so boring. It had fascinated me seeing Genesis write, but now that I have the entire details of it all…none of it seems appealing. I want more than just writing these sentences. I want to read books and understand what else is out there. Put these words to good use instead of just on this board to be erased over and over again._

"That's fine. Let's take a small break and we'll move on to something different." Genesis stood up and moved to look out the window at the busying day, "It's a pity you don't want to go outside. It's nice out today."

"It's nice in here, too."

Genesis glanced back at Sephiroth as the boy was staring at the ceiling now. "You make me laugh, you know that?"

"I don't understand laughter. Why do you laugh? What causes it to happen?"

"Well, when you…find something funny it just happens. It's like smiling, but you make noise. Ha-ha-ha," Genesis said, "See?"

"I don't see what's so funny," Sephiroth remarked. This made Angeal chuckle.

"He was showing you how to do it. You try."

"Ha…ha…ha." Sephiroth's low voice and unenthused tone made it almost seem sarcastic. Angeal and Genesis started to laugh at Sephiroth's attempt in laughing. "Is this supposed to make you laugh? Laughing…causing…laughter?"

Genesis snorted a few times and sighed, "No. Just..how you did it was funny."

"What. Ha-ha-ha? How is that funny?" They went back into a laughing fit and Sephiroth continued to sit there confused. "I don't understand…"

Angeal smirked, "When you laugh…do you see how we laugh?"

"It looks painful."

Genesis and Angeal started to laugh again. It took awhile to calm down before Angeal spoke up again. "It comes out naturally. You're forcing yourself to laugh. You need to see something funny so it'll make you laugh."

Sephiroth nodded, "Okay. Show me something funny."

Genesis turned the television on and flipped through the channels, "There. Listen to the comedian."

Sephiroth listened and heard the audience laugh. He waited a minute and then wondered if he was supposed to laugh, "Ha ha?"

Genesis tried not to laugh again but couldn't. "Sephiroth, you're terrible at this."

Sephiroth sighed, "I give up, show me something different."

Genesis frowned, "You can't give up already. How's about…we figure out if you're ticklish? I bet you'd laugh then if you were."

Sephiroth didn't budge from his spot as Genesis poked him. "This feels weird." Genesis got the right spot and Sephiroth twitched, "Don't do that, it doesn't feel good."

Genesis smirked, "It will in a minute." As Genesis continued he watched as Sephiroth struggled to get away, but he didn't laugh.

"No, stop, that's really painful." He pushed Genesis away, "I don't like that."

"That's really weird that you don't laugh at all."

"How am I supposed to when you're jabbing me?"

"You big baby, I wasn't even hurting you."

Sephiroth glared, "It hurt. Would you like me to do it to you?"

Angeal nodded, "He does." Sephiroth quickly jabbed Genesis and watched him twitch, too. He grappled with the fighting figure, but soon had Genesis in tears he was laughing so hard.

"See? It hurts."

Genesis took a few deep breaths before smirking, "Yeah. But in a good way."

"How is pain good? You think I'm weird…" Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't understand you."

Genesis sighed, "You'll understand later…possibly."

Sephiroth got up and looked down at Genesis, "What if I never understand? What if I just can't…."

"Don't say that. You'll get it, just like how you learned how to write. It might need to be taught a specific way, but you understand it all rather well."

Sephiroth looked down at the television as it continued with its comedy. "How do you know everything so easily?"

"We were taught at a young age. As we developed over time, so did our learning and our ability to remember everything we were taught."

Sephiroth looked at the mirror, staring at the different eyes he had. How they glowed a chilling green. "Will it take me that long to learn everything you know?"

Genesis shook his head, "I don't think so…"

"Is it because I'm different?" Sephiroth turned to face him again.

Genesis gave a slight nod, "Yes."

"Do you think…that might be why…my mom has never visited me? Is it because I'm different?"

"No, it's not that."

"If I received these…things from her…" Sephiroth hesitated, "That would mean she's different, too. Then why isn't she in this building like me? Where is she? If she's different, wouldn't they want to keep her as well?"

Angeal rose, "Sephiroth, enough."

Sephiroth looked at him, "Enough?"

Genesis nodded and sat him down on the bed, "Stop with the questions for now."

Sephiroth opened his mouth and closed it, wondering why he said this. _If they don't want me to question…it must be because they know the answer. Neither of them have denied knowledge…_ "You know something about my mother, don't you?"

"Only from the reports. As I said, we're not reading them to you, nor will you get your hands on them."

Sephiroth looked away, "I wonder…what's wrong with her…if I can't be told anything about her."

"There's nothing wrong with her, Sephiroth. The information is top secret because it's part of a project that the science department has been working on. Perhaps your mother has disclosed information that she rather not be contacted after she gave you up. There are a lot of possibilities, and the reports don't specifically talk about your mother, they talk about you." Angeal was getting rather good at this.

"Don't they have other reports?"

"They have a lot of reports, Sephiroth, but they wouldn't be on your mother. She wasn't a science project."

He stood up again, "That's what I want to know. Why not? Hojo said I was unique because of her…but if she wasn't a part of the projects or anything…then why am I here? I wouldn't matter if she didn't matter!"

Genesis glared, "Just shut up about it already."

Sephiroth looked directly into Genesis's eyes. There was a passing moment between them, but Sephiroth watched as Genesis would not back down. He turned his head, "You wouldn't understand…"

Genesis sighed, "I know. Just. We can't answer your questions about your mother, so we'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking."

"I know you don't know….I ask because…I want help in finding the answers. You don't want to help, though. I understand."

Genesis opened his mouth to talk back but Angeal shook his head, silencing the redhead. He spoke up himself, "Hojo may have said things to you that must mean a lot, but…we cannot say the same things. He is the one that knows the information. If you're curious you need to talk to Hojo."

"He said you should help me find my mother," Sephiroth replied.

"Sephiroth…" Angeal started and Genesis butted in.

"You don't have a mother, Sephiroth." He was lying, he wasn't sure why he was doing it…but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I do too have a mother. Everyone has a mother. You said so yourself."

"Everyone but you. That's what makes you different. We keep saying those things because we don't want you to be left out, or to feel bad. But…you keep asking questions and we've realized that it was a mistake to pretend."

"Hojo said—"

"Hojo lied as well. He had to. It's part of the experimentation…"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, he'd never lie to me."

"He lies to you all the time! He does it because he wants you to feel good about yourself."

"JENOVA is my mother."

Genesis glared, "No, she's not. Sephiroth, he made the name up! She's not a real person!"

"Yes she is!"

"How would you even know? You didn't even know what a girl was! You don't know what she looks like, nor if she's still around here! There are no pictures, nothing left behind of her, no records…Hojo made her up. You're feeding into his lies."

Sephiroth shook his head, "That's not possible. I won't believe you."

Genesis grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm, but the man angrily pushed him off, literally pushing him back a few feet. It surprised all three of them at how powerful he was. "Sephiroth."

_I…didn't know I could do that. I've never done anything like that before. I was told to always be careful…but if I can push Genesis so easily…what else can I do?_ "Stop lying to me."

Genesis brushed himself off, "I'm not. You're the one that's being stupid about this entire thing. Just…stay here. I'm going outside."

Angeal raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Genesis escaped from the room. He looked up at Sephiroth, "Don't worry, he'll be back. He just needs time to think."

Sephiroth had his eyes on the door before they turned to Angeal, "I do…have a mother…" he picked up the board and wrote out his little sentence, "Her name is…Jenova…"

Angeal didn't reply, just stared at the board in the boy's hands. This was going to get really complicated. Genesis had to go and lie to Sephiroth in hopes of hiding everything from him…and Sephiroth knew it wasn't true. But…how were they going to go around dealing with this? If only he knew…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angeal and Sephiroth spent the rest of the day in the room, Angeal leaving to get him food and to also work. It was late when Angeal returned home and Genesis was still missing. The boy had hardly moved from his spot on the bed. "If you're tired you can go to bed."

Sephiroth didn't move. _Did I upset Genesis? I don't understand. Shouldn't I be the one that is upset…considering I have no mother? For some reason…I'm starting to believe him and his words. Then again, I really believe that JENOVA is my mother. Someone is telling me the truth…and another is lying. Who am I supposed to believe? Hojo…he seemed sincere about it, he told me what was correct…at least, I thought it was. Genesis though…said he was lying and that I didn't have a mother. But why lie in the first place? Maybe…he wasn't lying, but now he is? This doesn't make any sense…_ "Does Genesis find me annoying?"

"No, he just doesn't understand what you're going through. He's not very good at perspectives."

"He…seemed very angry at me today. I must have upset him greatly."

"He just wants you to trust him."

"I…don't know who to trust anymore."

Angeal stretched tiredly as he got in bed, "Look at it this way…if you ever need GOOD advice, come to me. Genesis has too many morals, whether they're right or wrong. Hojo doesn't have enough, and sometimes he speaks more because he does it for a living more than thinking it's right."

"You must fit somewhere in-between?"

"Precisely."

"Could you…tell me if I really have a mother or not?"

Angeal went silent for awhile, but looked over at Sephiroth's dismayed look. The poor kid just wanted a mom of his own. "One of them is wrong, but is saying things to protect you. The other is right, but doesn't believe it matters."

Sephiroth frowned, "Protecting…me?" _Genesis must be wrong. But what would he be protecting me from? Then…if Hojo was wrong, is he just protecting me from the pain of not having a mother? But if Genesis were right, he wouldn't think it mattered. He looked upset…so it must have mattered to him. Then if Hojo is right, he doesn't think me having a mother is of any importance…Therefore…Genesis has to be wrong, and Hojo must be right. Still, the question is what would Genesis protect me from?_ "This protection…is it solely based on the fact of knowing about whether I have a mother or not…or is it something else?"

"Something…deeper than that."

"Is he…protecting me…_from_ my mother?"

"I can't answer that…"

Sephiroth pulled on the blankets thoughtfully before shaking his head. "I don't want protection…"

"No one does, really…but friends give it out anyway."

"Genesis…is my friend." He had said it to himself, thinking of how he spelled it all out. It was something simple to write, but he really wondered if it was true. _Is Genesis my friend, let alone Angeal? They seem nice enough, but what if friendship has nothing to do with generosity? What if I really am nothing to them and they care for me because I am just an experiment. What a cruel fate I have…_ "What am I supposed to learn tomorrow?"

"I think more writing…maybe numbers. Don't worry, it will be easy."

"That's what the two of you always say, but sometimes it's harder than you think."

"You're right." Angeal looked over at him from his comfortable position. Their eyes met for a moment before Angeal looked up at the ceiling. "I'm only saying it's easy because you learn quickly. You could, perhaps, fumble tomorrow and not learn a thing. I suppose I have too much faith in your abilities, though, to believe that such a thing would happen."

"Will I ever be as smart as you?"

"Of course. You could already be as smart as me. You could be smarter, actually. It all depends on our perspectives. I'm certain that you will learn what I know, and you will excel past that."

Sephiroth stared at his feet before turning to Angeal, "May I sleep with you tonight?"

"What's wrong with Genesis's bed?"

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in his bed when he's not here."

"Oh? He'll be here soon enough, I'm sure."

"I don't want to wait."

Angeal raised an eyebrow but decided it wasn't worth arguing. "Sure. I snore, though."

"Is that what you were doing this morning? I thought you were choking."

Angeal laughed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sephiroth joined Angeal and let the new feeling comfort him. He grabbed onto Angeal and snuggled in, not noticing the uncomfortable look he was getting. After awhile Angeal relaxed his muscle and decided to let it go. Sephiroth just wanted comfort, he had never been in contact with someone for so long…maybe he was just yearning for contact? Right. He'd leave it at that.

OoOoOoOoO

When morning came again Sephiroth woke up as the light hit him once more rising as the world began to change colors. He ignored Angeal's snoring and moved over to the window staring out at the beautiful world before him. _It's…so pretty from here, yet I'm frightened of the place. They want me to go outside…why can't I oblige and go along? This…fear eats at me, consumes my interest in wanting to go out. I'm frightened…Too frightened, perhaps. Maybe…Hojo can talk me out of that fear? Though, why don't I try Angeal? He is strong and he has taken away the terrible dreams. At least, it felt like he did. That protection…I never wanted it, yet he gave it to me. Genesis did the same before when he held me. Maybe that's it? The contact that makes me feel secure? But I've never had nightmares before, why now? Living without such comforts has never bothered me, yet now when I don't have it I feel chilled and vexed…_

_Perhaps…I am slowly beginning to realize that they live much better lives than myself? Or…am I being foolish?_ Sephiroth noticed Genesis was asleep in his bed, hardly moving as the sun kissed his skin. _I wonder if he's still upset with me. I want to wake him up, to possibly go outside…but what if he doesn't want to go out today? I'll be stuck inside again and tomorrow I could change my mind about staying inside. It is safe in here, at least. Though, whenever they come back they don't seem hurt. Maybe I'm overreacting…_ Sephiroth looked back out the window and watched as the gleam of orange overtook the entire place, soft purple and pink hues touched the sky as well.

"Enjoying the view?" Sephiroth snapped around quickly and noticed Angeal was awake. He didn't respond as he was too bashful to even think about going outside let alone speak up about it. "You should wake up Genesis for me." Sephiroth shook his head gently. "Well why not? I doubt he's still angry at you. In fact, I don't think he was ever angry at you."

"What if he yells at me? I don't want that."

"He won't yell. If he does give him a good punch and tell him to stop being mean."

Sephiroth moved over to Genesis and shook him gently. He was tense, not ready for Genesis to wake up. But as the boy snorted and yawned he noticed Genesis wasn't upset.

"Is it morning already?" He winced and rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

Sephiroth nodded slightly, "The light is on."

Genesis at first didn't understand until he noticed he was talking to Sephiroth. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah. It is." He sat up and stretched, "Ugh. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Kind of. Had some really weird dreams…" Genesis stood up and yawned, "but they don't matter."

Angeal smirked at Genesis's tired look. Seemed he didn't get in until late. "How's about you get ready and I help Sephiroth look for another set of clothes? Then you can get the mail when you're done."

Genesis nodded, "Okay."

Sephiroth watched Genesis walk off and he turned back to Angeal, "I get to wear more of Genesis's clothes?" He seemed disappointed, which only made Angeal smirk.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll pick something better than what you've got on right now."

Sephiroth smiled, "Okay."

As they rummaged through the closet they found some pretty interesting things that not even Angeal could explain to Sephiroth. The silver-haired man held up something in front of Angeal, "What's this?"

Angeal glanced and almost slapped himself in the face. Seriously, Genesis was terrible at hiding these things. "Um…it's just garbage…I'll take that." He rose and went into the bathroom, pulling back the curtain and watched as Genesis flinched at the quick movement.

"W-What?"

He held up the item, "Could you leave your condoms in a better place?"

Genesis almost died as he was informed of this, "Did he find them?"

"Just this one."

Sephiroth came in with a bowl, "Angeal, I found more. Are you sure they're just garbage?"

Angeal grabbed the bowl, "Yeah, they're garbage. Keep looking for those clothes."

Sephiroth looked over at Genesis before exiting to find the clothes.

"I just got awkwardly stared at by him, too." Genesis sighed and slapped his hand to his face, "That's my luck, huh?"

Angeal dumped the bowl into the garbage, "You're never going to get laid this many times."

"Hey…we could use those for sex education. You know we're going to have to tell Sephiroth about that sooner or later."

Angeal laughed, "You mean YOU are going to tell him. Besides, I'm sure that's not all of your pile, is it?"

Genesis glared, "Shut up." Angeal chuckled as he exited the bathroom and went back to helping Sephiroth find something good to wear. It was hard finding anything in his size that didn't look ridiculous. But finally they found black clothing that fit Sephiroth nicely.

"You know, if you let us take you shopping it wouldn't be this hard to find clothes for you."

Sephiroth was still messing with Genesis's stuff in the closet as he stated this. _Should I…say anything?_ He looked up at Angeal curiously. _Angeal can calm my fears of the outside world…correct?_ "I…don't know."

"It's not that scary, believe me. When I moved here it was definitely a surprise at how busy it is, but it's something you'll get used to over time. You can't get used to it if you don't go out and try seeing what everything is all about."

"Will…I get hurt?"

"No. It's safe outside. Just as safe as in here, actually."

Sephiroth put the item down and made eye contact with him, "You won't….lose me, will you?"

"Of course not."

Sephiroth went silent again before looking back up, "Genesis won't get upset and leave again, will he?"

Angeal smiled, "No, he won't."

Silently Sephiroth sat there and tossed the idea over and over in his mind. _Just say yes and you won't have to worry. Don't doubt Angeal…_ "Okay…"

Angeal's smile became even wider, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You'll love it outside. And we'll take you out to eat, so this time you can choose what you eat for breakfast."

Sephiroth's weak smile appeared, the one he was told to practice. "Okay."

When Genesis came out he was putting in his earring, seeing Sephiroth dressed already. "Get the mail, right?"

Angeal nodded, "Yup. I'm going to shave."

Sephiroth smiled, "Oh, you said I could watch! I want to see this."

Genesis snorted, "You're letting him watch you shave your face?"

"Yes, and he can watch you shave your legs next time." Angeal moved to the bathroom.

"That's not funny, I'm not a girl."

"You wish you were."

"Do not!"

Sephiroth rose, "What's wrong with girls?"

"Nothing, I just…wouldn't want to be one." Genesis didn't have a good backup on that one. Crap, he hoped Sephiroth didn't get the wrong idea. He moved for the door, "I'll be back in a minute."

Sephiroth stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched Angeal, "Aren't we males? Why is he getting one?"

"M-A-I-L. It's pieces of paper in envelopes that have our names on it. I'm sure the credit card we're using on you is in there, too. M-A-L-E is what we are. Males. Boys. There's a difference."

Sephiroth nodded, "Oh, it makes sense. Why did they call it the same thing?"

"No idea." Angeal rubbed the cream on and watched Sephiroth get closer. "Just happens."

As he began to shave Sephiroth watched as the prickly black hair started to vanish, and soon there was smooth skin underneath. Genesis had returned at some point in time, but he was too busy watching Angeal shave to even care that he came back. Once Angeal had finished and washed off the excess cream, he patted his face dry and looked at Sephiroth. "See?"

Sephiroth touched his face, "Wow." He gently touched the patch that Angeal left on his chin, "You missed a spot."

"That's the part I'm growing out."

"It looks interesting. Do other people grow those?"

"Yes. A lot of people who can grow a beard often do. But this is more of a soul patch. Think of the President, he's got a moustache."

Sephiroth remembered the look and he nodded, "Yes."

Genesis leaned against the doorframe, "Okay, Sephiroth, let's give Angeal some time to finish up." Sephiroth looked back at him and left the bathroom, going over and sitting down on the bed. He was curious still about this facial stuff and why Genesis didn't have anything.

"Do you shave?"

Genesis pointed at himself, "Me? No."

"Then why don't you have hair like Angeal?"

"It has something to do with genetics. Um. Like how you said you got your eyes from your mother—"

"You said I don't have a mother, so that's not possible."

Genesis paused, trying to think of a way to back himself up on that. "Well yeah, but I'm just giving an example. _If_ you had actually gotten your eyes from your mother. It's the same for Angeal. He got the ability to…grow hair on his face. I didn't because I didn't get that gene."

Sephiroth touched his own face, "I guess I didn't either."

Genesis smiled and touched Sephiroth's arm, "You know, I don't think you have hair anywhere on you besides your head."

"What makes you say that?"

Genesis's fingers grazed over Sephiroth's arm, "Nothing there. And I noticed…" he grabbed up Sephiroth's leg, revealing his flesh and the metal band, "There's nothing here, either."

"Should there be?"

"Normally, yes. But I guess since you're unique it might not be so."

Sephiroth touched his leg gently. "So I must have gotten that from my mother, too."

"I don't know."

Sephiroth turned to him, "Oh, you don't know? Shouldn't you have said 'no, that's not possible'…I mean, my mother doesn't exist, after all."

Genesis fell right into that one, too. "Just stop."

"Stop what? You don't like it when I point out your mistakes?"

"Yes. It's annoying."

"I'm sorry."

Genesis stood up, "Besides, I don't need you being upset when we leave again to eat."

Angeal came out completely ready, "He's actually coming with us this time."

There was a moment of silence, Genesis's face was in complete disbelief. Sephiroth wanted to actually go outside? He wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or horrified. Sephiroth would grab so much attention from so many strangers because of the way he looked, and the boy was bound to act…well…stupid. Then again, better to expose him now and get the humiliation over with. "That's….awesome."

Sephiroth noticed the hesitation, how he paused in responding. _Does he not want me to go out with them anymore? What made him change his mind? He seems…fearful of the idea, almost. I can sense it, and that pausing…it does not seem friendly…_ "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I was just surprised that it didn't really register at first. Come on, let's go. Angeal and I can take you to our favorite place to go!"

Angeal smirked, "Oh yeah, the one where that girl is supposed to go on a date with you. Hmm. That reminds me, Genesis, what did you do last night?"

Genesis turned slightly red at the question but answered truthfully, "I went out on a quick date with her. Yes, it went well. No, we didn't do anything. And yes, I understand the consequences of doing anything unprotected."

Sephiroth didn't understand what was going on. "Who are we talking about?"

"Oh, there's a waitress that I set Genesis up with and he went out on a date with her last night. You know, after he got done being huffy over you," Angeal explained.

"A date? Is that like boyfriend and girlfriend? Can you sleep with her now?"

Genesis almost died. WHY did Sephiroth's mind always seem to be in the gutter, even when it didn't mean to be. "We're not technically dating as of yet…it was just a test drive. We…might hang out again later. And no, I can't sleep with her just yet. Not that I was going to."

"But I thought that's what they were for."

"No!" Genesis almost shrieked his answer, then he realized he was getting flustered of something that he shouldn't be worried about. He coughed slightly and brushed his hair gently to the side, "I mean….no. Sleeping with someone means you're in a deeper relationship. Unless you're friends. Friends just sleep. But when you're dating for a long time and you move in together and are thinking about getting married or having a family…then it's appropriate to sleep in the same bed."

_Man that is so weird. You can sleep with friends, but you can't sleep with someone you're dating. Wouldn't it be the other way around? You're dating to get the kids, and sleeping in bed is the easiest way to do that…at least they showed it on television. How exactly do the kids come, though? There's something I'm missing…_ "So…how do you get kids?"

"I think I already told you that we'll discuss that later…when you've learned more."

"Can you explain it to me after we eat?"

"No, that's too early. You can learn all about it…once you know how to read properly."

"Okay. Then can we practice reading after we eat?"

"Yes. Of course."

Sephiroth grabbed onto his arm, "Then let's go eat already, what are we waiting for?"

Angeal opened the door, "You, actually. Come on." They exited the room and Angeal locked it, slipping the key back into his pocket as they reached the elevator again. "Hope you're prepared for this."

Sephiroth watched the doors open and he shook his head, "I hate this room. It moves too much."

"You wouldn't get anywhere if it didn't," Genesis informed him. "It's easier than taking the stairs."

"What's so difficult about stairs? You step on them and you go up."

"Imagine stepping up the same set of stairs a thousand times."

Sephiroth shrugged, "If I knew what a thousand was I could tell you if that was a lot or not."

Angeal stepped out as the elevator reached the bottom floor. "We'll teach you numbers soon enough. Now stay close to us." He glanced back and noticed Sephiroth's grip on Genesis's arm, "Well…I suppose we won't have to worry about that."

Sephiroth slowed down as they got closer to the doors. He could see the outside world through them, the way it seemed to glow. Genesis was starting to drag him along, wondering how else he'd get Sephiroth through, when suddenly the two completely stopped. "Sephiroth, come on. We're almost there."

"I change my mind I don't want to go outside."

"Don't be scared, it's not that bad out."

"But—"

Angeal grabbed Sephiroth's other arm, "Just trust us."

He began to walk again, following them out. It was terribly bright as they came outside and his eyes squinted at the sudden light. "It's…it's so bright! It hurts."

"Your eyes will adjust, don't worry." Genesis commented and pulled him down the steps, "Come on."

Sephiroth stopped and pulled away from them, "No, it's…" he stared at all of the things around him, the noises louder than before, the trains zooming past, the birds shrieking out their calls, people walking by, the talking, the sun beating down on his pale skin, and even the wind. It…sent him into a complete shock. "I…I want to go back inside…."

Genesis grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him close, "You'll be inside soon enough. Just follow us, okay? This way. It's not too far from here. Don't be shy."

Sephiroth was practically dragged in following them down the rest of the steps, going into the streets of Midgar. He kept looking around, but the more he looked the more he started to panic. Angeal had noticed it, too, and tried to comfort him by being on Sephiroth's other side, patting the guy's back gently as they walked. "It's right on the corner over there. Do you see it? It's a good place; I'm sure you'll love it. If you keep coming with us you can try all sorts of food there." By talking he hoped to get Sephiroth to focus more on him than his surroundings. It wasn't working as well as he thought it would, the man was too jumpy and everything seemed to scream to have his attention. "If you can calm down a little bit we can find you clothes, too, so you don't have to wear Genesis's stuff. You said so yourself you wouldn't mind—"

Sephiroth continued to ignore him, staring at the people passing by. _Why are they looking at me? What have I done? Do they know me? Do they know where I've been? Can they see that I'm different? Are they angry because I'm different? Those eyes, so imploring, so dissatisfied. I can't tell what I'm supposed to do. They keep staring at me, hounding me with questions I can't answer…_ "Everyone is staring…I don't like it."

Genesis looked up at him, still holding onto his arm, "It's because you're tall and you're pale. They could think you're from under the plate or something."

"What plate?"

"We're actually not on the ground, Sephiroth. There's the slums below us that's on the actual ground."

Sephiroth pulled him closer, his grip returning to its painful latch, "I want to be on solid surface, I don't like the idea that I'm up so high…"

Angeal smirked, "You never noticed before, why start caring now? Just don't think about it."

"But—"

"Sephiroth. Chill. Look, we're here. We're going back inside."

Sephiroth watched as the doors opened and they entered within the room. His eyes hurt, and it seemed everything looked really different than what he was used to. As if everything was too dark or something. He blinked a few times and winced as he tried to adjust to what was going on, hand still vice gripping Genesis's. They moved to a place to sit and they blocked Sephiroth in so he couldn't escape. "Isn't this nice? I'll help you read the menu, how's that sound?" Genesis offered as he opened it to the breakfast section. "They have a few pictures, too."

Sephiroth didn't look at the menu his eyes were too busy checking out the entire place. _Look at all of these people and all of this weird equipment. What do they use half of this stuff for? And everything is in such obnoxious colors…_He pulled on Genesis's arm, "It's…frightening in here…"

"Nonsense, it's just like being in our room. There's just more people in here and a lot more outside light coming in. Now concentrate, won't you? I know you want to eat so we can get some reading done."

Sephiroth nodded slightly and finally brought his eyes to the menu, staring at the items on it. "What does it say?"

"Pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs—"

"What…tastes good?"

"I think all of it tastes pretty good. You don't like sticky stuff, so we should probably avoid the pancakes and waffles—"

"I don't like cake. I like frosting, though."

Angeal smirked at his comment. Sephiroth was so funny when he was clueless. "A pancake isn't a normal cake. You see that? That's a pancake. You cover it in syrup or butter and eat it."

"Or you can cover it in jam or…I don't know, anything you want." Genesis didn't want Sephiroth to think that was the only thing that you could eat for breakfast.

"Like chocolate?"

Angeal snickered, "Probably. I'm not sure if they have that as part of the toppings here."

"We could…always ask." Genesis looked at Angeal. "I mean…would they really say no? Especially to Sephiroth."

Angeal at first wasn't catching the hint until he saw the look on Genesis's face. They were going to pretend that Sephiroth was actually mentally challenged? Oh boy. He could already see this coming back to bite them in the ass in the future. Whatever, as long as Sephiroth was happy now, right? "Right. Of course."

Sephiroth looked between the two. _Why wouldn't they say no? Do they know who I am? Did Genesis talk to them before about me?_ He didn't speak up, only sat there as the two discussed a few things until a girl walked up. She had messy brown hair put up into a ponytail, and her lipstick was cherry red. "Hello boys, what can I get you?"

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's arm, "Look, it's a girl."

The waitress looked between them wondering what kind of a joke this was. Genesis smiled at her, "Sorry, he's still learning."

She blinked and then smiled softly, "Oh, I see. Well, I'm Jennifer, I'll be your waitress for today."

Sephiroth stared at her, "What's a waitress?"

"It's someone that waits on you and takes your order," Genesis informed him.

"Order? What am I ordering?"

"Food," Genesis replied matter-of-factly. He looked over at the waitress, "I'll have French toast with coffee." She wrote it down quickly.

"Hmm. Give me an omelet with everything on it. And I'll have hot tea." She wrote down Angeal's order and looked at Sephiroth curiously.

Sephiroth had lost interest and was staring out the window behind them seeing all of the people walking by. It seemed odd to him that they could stay outside for so long and not feel irritated. Genesis gave a small tug to his arm and he turned back to face them. "What?"

"What do you want to eat? Or…should I just pick something out for you?"

Sephiroth looked at the menu, "You should pick something for me. Make sure it's good."

Genesis nodded and looked back the waitress, "He'll have pancakes. Um. Is it possible if he can have a few things to put on them? Like…oh…butter and jam…and chocolate?"

She hesitated, "Oh…sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. And maybe bring us a bowl of fruits?"

"All right. Just a variety?"

"Yes, that'd be good."

"Okay! And what would he like to drink?"

Genesis turned to Sephiroth, "Do you have a preference?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I just drink what I'm given. I didn't know there was a choice."

Genesis smiled, "How's about…juice? Have you had juice before?"

"What's it look like?"

"Well…there's a lot of juice. Would you like to try apple juice?"

"Will it taste like the thing you gave me before?"

"Yeah."

"….Sure."

Genesis smiled at the waitress, feeling victorious that they had figured out Sephiroth's meal. "Apple juice it is."

She made a note and smiled at the three of them, "I'll be back with your drinks!" She turned and went off quickly.

Sephiroth poked at the placemats before them and turned it over, noticing they had a blank picture on it. "Who drew this?"

"Um…I don't know. Just someone. You're supposed to color in the picture with crayons."

"What are crayons?"

"Waxy drawing utensils," Angeal remarked. He snapped his fingers and a waitress came over curiously, "Can we have some crayons? Our friend here would like to color."

She raised an eyebrow before reaching into her pouch and pulling out the crayons, "Here you go?"

Sephiroth took them from her, "Thank you." He stared at the box and pried at them a bit before finding the correct way to open it. "Hmm…they look weird." The waitress slowly moved off after the odd remark and went to go wait on a different table. "You use them like pencils?"

"Yup."

Sephiroth grabbed one and stared at the color. It was red, and it looked very vibrant. "I'll make this one Genesis." He started to color a small child's hair bright red. After awhile he grabbed the orange and began to color over the red, soon moving to brown to calm the colors. "These things are hard to use."

"Well, no one really expects an artist to come in and color these things in."

Sephiroth grabbed the blue and compared it to Genesis's eyes, "None of these colors match you."

The comment made Genesis laugh. How could he do such a thing when Sephiroth was so clueless? But he really couldn't help it. The way Sephiroth said things…how emotionless it was, yet it had some spunk to it. As if he was angry that the crayon wasn't the right color. "You know, I'm rather curious how you know your colors."

Sephiroth started to slather blue into the eyes of the drawing. He paused when Genesis asked the question and he tried to think of an answer. _How…do I know my colors? I'm not sure…_ "I don't know. I know this is blue…and that is red…this is orange…this one is green…but I don't remember being taught such things."

Genesis leaned closer, "You were never really exposed to colors in the isolated room, either. But…you still knew…."

Sephiroth picked up a black crayon and set his eyes on it, searching for the reminder, the thing that had taught him his colors….And then it came to him.

_~He was sitting on her lap, cuddled into her arms again. This time she wasn't singing, but just talking instead. And there was a book, with pictures and words. His eyes stared at the colors on the page, each with a word on it._

"_This is yellow. The sun is yellow." She read it out loud, and her voice calmed him. But the color stuck to his mind. Yellow. Yellow was like the sun…_

"_This is brown. The shoe is brown."~_

Sephiroth continued to sit there silently, staring at the crayon in his hand. "She taught me…"

Genesis and Angeal had sat there for several minutes in silence as Sephiroth was completely unresponsive to them. It was a really weird experience; they weren't expecting him to act like that so suddenly. "How?"

"She read me a book that had colors in it." Sephiroth set the black down and picked up the yellow. "This is yellow. The sun is yellow." Sephiroth turned to look outside, eyes setting on the sun's burning surface. "I didn't know what the sun was…but she told me it was yellow."

Angeal nodded at his words. "It explains why you know. I wonder why she read to you, though. If they wanted to isolate you, wouldn't it make more sense to not teach you anything?"

Sephiroth looked into his eyes, "Maybe she thought I wouldn't remember?"

"Oh, that makes sense. She probably thought you were too young to remember anything, and she was just doing something to keep you calm," Genesis replied. He sat back and smiled, "That's pretty cool that you remembered colors even after you were put into isolation."

Sephiroth went back to coloring, "I got my memory from my mother."

Genesis exasperated. He would say that again. Maybe Sephiroth was really hyped up on the idea that this woman was his mother? It wouldn't make any sense. "Do you really think it's the woman that you keep seeing from your memories?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I do not know I can't picture her face."

"You'd like it to be her, though…wouldn't you?"

"If it was her…I would like to know why she would refuse to see me once I was put into isolation. You said that a mother is a nice person who loves…taking care of others. Than if this woman was my mother, wouldn't she care to see me? Or…" he put the crayon down and picked up a different one, "Or does she not want me? Can a mother….hate her own child?"

Angeal and Genesis didn't respond at his question. They didn't want Sephiroth to believe that this woman, who he'd assume was his mom, would throw him away so easily. It would break the guy's heart. "Some people do things even if they don't want them to happen. Your mother, or this woman that you might think is your mother, could have been forced to give you up to science. For what reason, I don't know, but it is unlikely that she would give you up because she didn't like you. Think of it. If she held you a lot, read to you, and sang to you….how could that turn to hate?"

Sephiroth started on the next figure in the drawing, "What if she slowly started to hate me because she knew I was different?"

"You're only different because you were isolated."

"I'm different whether I'm isolated or not."

Genesis closed his mouth. Sephiroth was right. It was then that the waitress returned with drinks, setting them down before them. "Here you go, boys!"

"Thank you, Jennifer," Sephiroth replied calmly. It almost took her by surprised, but she remembered that she had said her name to them before.

"You're welcome. Your food is almost ready. Anything else I can get you?"

"How do you spell your name?"

She hesitated at the question before giving a quirky smile, "J-e-n-n-i-f-e-r."

Sephiroth wrote it down and stared at the spelling. "You know…Genesis spells his name with a 'G'. Why is that? It still starts the same way…" He wrote down Genesis's name and then JENOVA beneath it. "I think Genesis doesn't know how to spell."

She gave a slight giggle at his words and watched Genesis give him an incredulous look. "Don't blame me for my name, my mother chose it."

Sephiroth looked at Angeal, "Did your mother name you, too?"

Angeal nodded, "Yes."

Sephiroth looked at the waitress, "What about you?"

"My father actually chose my name."

"Really? I thought only mothers gave people things."

She shook her head, "Nope. Fathers can give, too. Who named you?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't know. I would assume my mother. She gave me a lot of things."

"That's nice of her," she commented. "I'll be right back! I should get your food now."

Sephiroth watched her leave. _That was…nice of her? I suppose it is nice that my mother gave me things. Like memory. But…did she really name me? I could be wrong. What if my mother only gave me things like hair and eyes…but my father gave me a name?_

Genesis gently grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm, "You okay?"

"I feel fine, as I did yesterday."

"I see. Well…I'm just making sure. It's hard to tell sometimes."

"All you have to do is ask."

Genesis nodded, "All right."

They were brought their food and Sephiroth stared at the interesting display. He tasted the pancake gently and noticed it was rather bland. "I thought you said it was going to taste good."

Genesis pointed at the condiments, "Put something on it and then eat it."

Sephiroth grabbed up what he was given and started to put everything here and there on it. He then ate his pancake and realized that it did taste much better this time around. Not only that, but it wasn't a sticky mess like the waffle they tried to make him eat. It was his first time using a fork and a knife, too, so he watched Genesis and Angeal carefully before making his own cuts and eating. They had light conversation, mostly between Angeal and Genesis about missions and other SOLDIER things. Sephiroth was fascinated at what they were talking about as he had never known what SOLDIER was or why it was around. The things they did, it seemed, were very dangerous and adventurous. "It's everyone's dream to be a hero," Genesis remarked as he finished eating his French toast. "There is nothing more rewarding than having people look up to you as if you have made the world a better place."

Sephiroth held his glass in his hands staring at the apple juice as it was half gone. "Could I ever do something like that?"

Angeal nodded, "Of course you can. You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Sephiroth gave his weak smile, almost…feeling as if it was natural this time around. Almost. "Then…I want to learn as quickly as possible, so I can be a hero."

"It requires a lot of practice, Sephiroth, I'm not sure if you're up for such strenuous activity." Genesis was trying to be nice about it but his words had destroyed the small smile on Sephiroth's face. He felt bad, unsure if he should have even said a word. "I'm just…saying you'll need to push yourself to the max."

Sephiroth looked away, "I will become better, and in time…I will be like both of you."

Angeal nodded, "That's the spirit. Now let's pay and get back home. You wanted to learn how to read."

Sephiroth nodded and followed the two as they paid and went back out into the hot, strenuous sun. He winced at the bright light but this time he did not grab onto either of them for protection. He knew that if he wanted to improve he needed to start facing his fears…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Day 5: Sephiroth has established reading and writing to its fullest potential. He can write complete sentences without any grammatical or spelling errors, and he has learned to perfect his penmanship. Within a matter of a day, Sephiroth fully understood each vocabulary word given to him, and could list up to 5 relating words."

The page was flipped delicately. "Day 6: Sephiroth has started to learn the number system. He has memorized all math problems given to him. With this, he has learned roman numerals and can tell time with precision. He has grasped awareness on words that cannot be completely pictured, such as 'million' and 'billion'."

Hojo looked over the journal to the President, "There's more."

"No, I've heard enough. He's acquiring information like he was a sponge cleaning up water. It's amazing how quickly he's started to pick up on things…"

Hojo nodded, "Intriguing. Their journals are very detailed in explaining how he's learned. What's more, they've taken him outside a few times. I think we should test his development…maybe make them…oh, take him on vacation?"

The President raised an eyebrow, "Like the beach?"

"Indeed, wouldn't it be interesting? It's a new setting for Sephiroth and he's bound to learn how to swim once they teach him. Not only that, but it surrounds him with new people and a carefree environment."

The President gave a few nods. It was something to consider. "All right. I'll suggest it to them. I'm curious, though…has he brought up anything about his parents? You have mentioned that he was inquiring about his mother not too long ago."

"It doesn't say in the journals. I shall implore upon them about the issue."

"Excellent."

Hojo left the President's office heading back toward the science department. It would only be in good time that Sephiroth would be functioning exactly like Genesis and Angeal. Ha, those two boys hardly realized it was happening. They just thought that Sephiroth would stay stupid forever. But Hojo could tell that the boy would probably develop a nasty attitude, or start to crave for more knowledge than they could ever give him…

OoOoOoOoO

"You said you'd teach me where kids come from once I learned how to read. I can read now, will you tell me about children?" Sephiroth was sitting on Genesis's bed, hands holding the worn copy of LOVELESS that Genesis kept. He had read it several times, the first time with Genesis's help. It was an interesting poem that did seem mysterious and captivating but he had found interest in many more things that it didn't spark many questions in his mind.

"I…don't know if you're ready for that type of stuff," Genesis replied and tried to take LOVELESS from him, failing in each attempt that he tried to grab for it. "You're still learning the very basics. I know you've memorized everything very quickly, and your learning ability has surpassed that of a 12th grader…but there are a lot of things you still need to learn. Such as manners and proper things to say in a conversation, how to respect people's property, um…" He tried snatching LOVELESS again but only grabbed air, "How to dance, swim, run, fight…"

"And where children come from," Sephiroth remarked and pulled the book away again. "You know, it would be very sad if this book lost a few pages."

Genesis rose, "Sephiroth! See what I mean? You don't have any manners. Please, give me my book back."

"It's the first time you asked for it, before you were just grabbing. Next time you should be more polite." Sephiroth handed it over delicately, though Genesis ripped it so harshly from his hands it was hard to make it seem like he was being nice. "I just wanted to know, since you promised that you would tell me. If you don't want to keep your promise than I suppose I will deal with not knowing."

Angeal punched Genesis's arm, "We might as well teach him now rather than hold it over him."

Genesis rubbed at his temple and sat down, facing Sephiroth with all seriousness. "All right. I'll explain the entire thing to you. But…we have to learn about…human anatomy first. It'll lead up to how kids are born."

Sephiroth nodded, "Okay."

Genesis thought of how to explain it and then looked up at Angeal, "We need…pictures or something."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, "Don't look at me."

Genesis sighed and he got up, "Okay. Um. I'm going to go…buy some stuff, and it'll make more sense once I'm back and show you what I'm talking about."

Sephiroth watched Genesis leave before he turned to Angeal, "Is it really this complicated?"

Angeal shrugged, "It's Genesis. He has to make it complicated. Besides, he's probably embarrassed."

"Why?"

"It's not really…normal for people to talk about how kids are made…openly. It's a very hush-hush type of subject."

"So…I should bring it up to his date whenever I meet her!"

Angeal laughed, "Oh boy. If you did I think Genesis would die."

"It couldn't be that bad."

By the time Genesis came back it was getting dark and they were anticipating what Genesis was bringing. "I've got a video!"

Angeal frowned, "Don't tell me…"

Genesis nodded, "It's porn, but it's going to be used for educational purposes."

Sephiroth sat up, "Okay let's watch it!"

Genesis put it in and sat down on the bed beside Sephiroth, "Okay. I'm going to pause it here and there so I can explain everything, all right?"

"Okay."

Angeal stood up, "I can't watch this. I'm going to go on a walk."

Genesis snorted, "He makes it seem like it's bad or something. Whatever." He pointed at the screen, "Okay. That's the girl and that's the boy."

"Yes, I know."

"Just making sure."

Sephiroth watched as they started to take their clothes off, "So. You have to be naked, right?"

"Yeah. Well, as long as the lower region is…open…"

They were soon naked on screen and Sephiroth looked at Genesis, "Okay…explain?"

Genesis paused it. "Okay, you see that a boy has a penis. And…well, a girl doesn't. Well…she has a vagina."

"Okay. Where's it at?"

Genesis clicked 'play,' "It'll probably show up soon…"

After several minutes Sephiroth pointed, "Why is she putting her mouth on his—"

"Uh. Okay. Um. The penis has to be….erect…and since it's very sensitive to the touch, things like…that…um…can help stimulate an erection…" Oh God. Genesis was going to lose it. Why did he have to watch porn with Sephiroth? Wasn't there a better way to explain it all? "Once…it's uh…ready…it can be placed into the vagina.." he hesitated, "Like that. That's how you have sex."

"Oh. That's it? You just…stick it in there?"

Genesis almost died at the way he said it. As if it was just some simple equation. "Y-Yes. That's pretty much all you do. Uh. But it's very pleasurable and enjoyable. You don't just have sex because it's…that easy. You do it because you find attraction in someone and your body craves for these actions."

"So how does this make a kid?"

"Well. Um. You see that white stuff that's coming out?"

"Yes."

"That's semen. That has sperm in it. And that travels to an egg that's inside a woman…and fertilizes it. And over time it develops, the woman's belly get's larger, and she gives birth to a child."

Sephiroth continued to watch the porn before turning his head to Genesis, "How does it come out?"

"The…same way it got in? The vagina can…expand and…um…the baby comes out of it." Hooboy he was started to lose words to describe all of this.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. I can imagine it does."

Sephiroth kept thinking before pointing at Genesis, "So you…came from your mom's…vagina?"

Oh Dear Lord. Genesis wanted to cry. He didn't want to think about any of this. "Yes. Yes I did."

Sephiroth nodded, "And this is the only way that they can be born?"

"Yes, so far there is no…other way to create a child."

"So I must have a mom, right? And with that, I must have come…that way from her."

Genesis wondered about JENOVA and her workings. There was something he was missing. Sephiroth was created from JENOVA's cells…but…she didn't conceive him, did she? "Uh. Well. I'm not sure. I think your father and your mother took their…needed cells and placed them into a carrier."

"A…carrier?"

"A woman who is willing to birth children for couples who are unable to do it."

"Wouldn't I have two moms then?"

"Not necessarily. It's just the cells that link you to your father and mother. Just because someone…gave birth to you doesn't mean they're your mother."

"Oh."

Genesis nodded, "So, I think we're done with the porn—"

"No. I want to keep watching."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's…um. Well. Odd that we're watching it together."

"Why? We can't do it like that, can we? We're both boys."

"Uh. Well boys do it differently."

"Could you show me? Oh wait. You only have sex to have kids. But you said it was also for pleasure. Why can't you just do it for pleasure and forget the kids?"

"Well you CAN I just…yeah. I'm not comfortable with showing or um…demonstrating any of that."

"Why are you uncomfortable? Is there something wrong with pleasure?"

"Yes. It's frowned upon in society for people to feel pleasure." Why. Why him. Why couldn't it be Angeal in here giving the entire details on how to have sex?

"That's odd. Wouldn't they hate that people are having kids, then?"

Genesis opened his mouth and closed it. Crap. "Uh. Well. No."

"Then why is sex bad?"

"It's not bad. It's. I don't know how to describe this at all. This is just…awkward."

"How is this awkward?"

"Because…sex is a…a subject you should never bring up in public, let alone in private."

"Why?"

"People find it offensive and disgusting to bring up such subjects."

Sephiroth let his eyes go back to the porno, "Oh." He leaned back against the headboard and folded his arms over his chest, "I've never had sex, so I suppose I wouldn't see why it's awkward."

"It's not exactly if you have or haven't had sex, it's more…based on the regions used during sex. We don't like to talk about the male or female anatomy, that's why we wear clothes."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah. That's why we don't talk about sex. Because it requires getting naked and…well…pleasuring yourself and your partner…"

It went silent slightly, only the interesting moans and groans from the television which made Genesis feel awkward again. But it was Sephiroth's next question that really threw him through a loop. "Have you ever had sex before?"

"Uh…um..well…uh..why do you want to know?" Genesis couldn't stop from stuttering, rather surprised at his question.

"I wanted to know what it's like."

"Uh. Um. No. No I haven't."

"Do you think you'll ever have sex with someone?"

"I-I…think so."

They went silent again until Sephiroth got closer to Genesis, "If I copied her and put your penis in my mouth, would that still be considered sex? You said it just stimulates an erection, but you never specified if that was sex, too."

Oh god what a thing to say to him. And at such a close range, too. Sephiroth should never be allowed to see porn ever again. Ever. Genesis nodded his head slowly, "Th-that's…called….you know, we really shouldn't talk about this anymore. You're um…you're asking too many questions. I think you've learned enough, so..uh…we should turn the porn off and pretend that you know all you need to know about sex."

"But I'm still curious. You said that girls have a vagina, but you never said that a boy didn't have one."

"They don't. Trust me."

"Then how do they have sex?"

"Back door."

Sephiroth thought it over and nodded, "Oh." He hesitated again, "Um. Then how do girls do it? Is there something…up inside them that can come out to—"

"No." Oh god, not going to let Sephiroth elaborate what was on his mind. "They…uh. Find ways. Trust me."

"Can we watch some of that porn so I can see?"

"No, Sephiroth, just…no."

"Well why not? It's for educational purposes."

"Oh I'm sure it is."

Sephiroth grabbed his arm, "Hey….porn is something every man likes, remember? Are you a woman?"

Once again, more jabs at his morals to bring his confidence down. "I'm a boy."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should check?"

"W-WHAT?" Genesis watched as Sephiroth slammed him down and got on top, staring at him as he struggled. "Sephiroth! Get off of me!"

"What? I thought you said it was normal to roughhouse…"

"Not while there's porn on!"

Sephiroth looked at the television and then back at Genesis, "So? You really are a woman."

"I am not! Sephiroth, get off!"

Sephiroth continued to sit on him, watching him squirm and try to flip him over unsuccessfully. After awhile he grabbed onto Genesis's sides, watching him start to laugh like crazy. "What's the matter, Genesis? I don't understand why you're laughing." He didn't get a response as Genesis was laughing too hard. "Does that tickle?" He continued to jab, watching as Genesis bucked and kicked. "That's too bad."

Angeal came back in and saw the position, "What are you…" his disgusted look turned to a slight smile as he noticed Genesis was gasping for breath. "Oh. That looked a lot worse from here than I thought…" He went over and turned the light on, next going to the television and stopping the porno from continuing. "How did sex education develop into this?"

Genesis was still pinned, but had gotten his breath back, "Sephiroth…is just…I don't know…"

"I called him a woman because he was embarrassed when I asked to keep watching porn. He said he wasn't, and I said he should prove it."

Angeal nodded at Sephiroth slowly, "And…what have you discovered?"

"Genesis must be a girl. In the porn the girl was on bottom so—"

Genesis struggled, "I'm not a girl! And why would you even want to be on top of me anyway? Are you hinting that you want to have sex with me?" He was getting really flustered and was glad that he had found freedom away from Sephiroth's grasp.

Sephiroth nodded, "Well, you did say you haven't had sex, so I thought it would be a good opportunity for both of us to learn."

Angeal and Genesis almost died. That was really awkward. Angeal coughed slightly and gave a few nervous chuckles, "Ah…ha. Um. Sephiroth, not to burst your bubble, but that's something you can't practice with anyone."

Sephiroth looked between the two of them, "Is it because of the pleasure? Is that what irks both of you? I just don't understand what's the problem.."

"No. Sex is shared between two people, and just those two people. You don't…have multiple partners. And normally you choose someone from the opposite sex. Besides, Genesis has a girlfriend, he's unavailable for those types of things."

Sephiroth tried to process it and slowly nodded, "So once I find a girl…I can only have sex with her and her alone?"

"Yes." Genesis answered quickly just so he wouldn't have to live with being molested ever again.

"What if…you don't like each other?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Then you shouldn't be having sex in the first place," Angeal commented before he sat down on his own bed. "Sephiroth….abstinence is best."

"Okay…" He folded his arms across his chest again, looking at his feet curiously. "Are you absolutely positively sure…that it's not about the pleasure?"

Angeal smirked, "I'm positive. We'd love to see you…happy and enjoying yourself. But…um. We just don't want to see you having sex, let alone participate with you in it."

"Only because I'm a boy, right?"

"Yes, and because we're friends," Genesis cut in, "We wouldn't want sex to ruin our friendship."

Angeal nodded, "If you fool around with the wrong person, or if you have sex with someone too early…there could be some dire consequences that will ruin your future."

"Like having kids too early."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't understand. How do you have sex but not have kids? Is it just luck?"

Angeal laughed, "No. You use protection."

"And how do you…do that?"

"Girls use birth control and condoms…and…boys use condoms…" Genesis tried to explain. "Um. It's like a sleeve that goes over your…." He waved at Sephiroth's area, "Yeah. And it stops…it from happening."

Sephiroth continued to stare at him before shaking his head, "A…sleeve?"

The phone started to ring and Genesis got up to answer it, "We'll show you another day." He picked the phone up, "Genesis speaking." Thank God for someone interrupting their awkward conversation.

"Genesis, just who I wanted to talk to. Your reports were very detailed, very informative about Project S."

"Oh! Mr. President. Um. Yes. We were in the middle of learning right now."

"So late? Well, no matter. It's important he learns at all times of the hour. But you mustn't have him learn all the time, how's about a vacation? Hmm?"

"So…soon?"

"Yes! Of course. It'll get him out in the open and let him understand more of civilization. He'll learn better that way."

"Uh. Well. Okay."

"You'll take him to Costa del Sol and teach him how to swim…maybe build sand castles. You know, break him in to what normal people do."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Good. Make sure you write up on how he reacts as well, it's very essential that we learn how he responds to these things."

"Yes, sir."

As the conversation ended Genesis turned back to Sephiroth and Angeal. "We're going to the beach it seems."

Angeal smiled, "Awesome. I've wanted a vacation from this place for awhile now."

"What's the beach?"

"It's a place that's sandy, and there's a body of water you can go in and swim in…and there's a beautiful sun…and hot babes…" Genesis described to Sephiroth.

Angeal laughed, "Maybe you should bring your girlfriend along?"

"I…don't know. I mean…" Genesis stared at Angeal, hinting that the problem was Sephiroth.

"Oh don't be so scared. She has to find out sooner or later, make it right now."

"Fine, fine…but now we have to find swim trunks for Sephiroth."

Angeal stood up, "You know…we should ask your girlfriend if she wants to bring some of her friends, too."

"We don't have enough gil to bring that many girls."

Angeal held up the card they were supposed to only use for Sephiroth. "I'm thinking…hey, why not?"

Genesis gapped before shaking his head, "Angeal, no, we couldn't."

"Oh shut up, we'll just say Sephiroth wanted to buy stuff there."

Sephiroth looked between the two. _Buy what? Where? I still don't understand what the beach is. What's sand? And...a large body of water? How large is that? Is it like taking a bath in a really big tub or something?_

"Fine. If he asks…I'm blaming you." Genesis replied before getting ready for bed. "I just hope Sephiroth likes it." It could be one giant mess if Sephiroth overreacted to being at the beach…especially since Angeal wanted to invite girls to go with…

OoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOo

All righty. Lengthy, yes, but it was necessary. I'm sure the next chapter will be more entertaining, though I'm certain everyone enjoyed Sephiroth's sex talk.

Review if you want to! Next chapter coming sometime in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter update for my fans! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of long and filled with crap, but I thought it'd be a good transition before huge climatic things start happening.

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

_The longer I live with Genesis and Angeal the more I begin to learn that it's best to stop asking questions because half of the time they refuse to answer them. It's as if they ignore me on purpose. If it's really that annoying they should tell me, not stand around and pretend I'm not talking. But what else was I supposed to expect? They've been trying to pack up for the past twenty minutes and they haven't gotten very far._

"Sephiroth, come on, we need to meet up with the girls. Get up, get moving! Come on! Go go go!" Genesis swatted his legs and pushed Sephiroth up from the bed, brushing it down to keep it neat. "We've wasted enough time in here."

"I still don't know what we're doing," Sephiroth muttered as he watched Genesis and Angeal carry some bags with them.

"We're taking a small vacation. It'll only be a few days, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Angeal had finally replied to Sephiroth's insistent questioning, since Genesis kept blowing off answering him for the entire day. Though he didn't want to answer all of Sephiroth's questions, he wasn't about to leave the guy completely out of the loop, especially since he was coming with them. Last thing they needed was a bitchy Sephiroth while trying to get there.

The elevator doors opened and they headed for the front doors. Sephiroth sighed and kept following them throughout the entire excursion. _Okay. A vacation. That didn't explain any of the questions I asked. Whatever. I guess it's something._ His eyes winced as he made it outside, following closely to the other two. It wasn't long for Genesis to wave at someone and three girls came over. "Sorry for being late."

The girls giggled, "Oh it's nothing we were dragging, too." The three looked completely different, one being blonde, the other a brunette, and the third a redhead. The brunette linked her arm around Genesis's, "We should get to our ride and then we can chat?"

Genesis nodded and looked at Sephiroth, "This way." Sephiroth noticed it was mostly directed at him, but he waited for most of the group to move before he followed the others. They entered an odd place, the light disappearing from outside only to come back again as they entered into some odd place with giant machines. Sephiroth fell into step with Angeal as he saw them, fearing what they could be. It seemed…dangerous.

"What are they?" he questioned to Angeal. He didn't see the quick glances from the girls as he was too busy staring at the machines around them.

"Our transportation. Over here. Get on."

They entered and found the place looked rather lavish inside; several other passengers were already seated around them. Sephiroth carefully followed Angeal trusting him the most at the moment. They came upon seats that faced each other and together they sat, Sephiroth closest to a window. He glanced out at the world and turned to face Genesis who was sitting beside him. "Is this it?"

"No, there's more coming. Buckle up."

"Buckle…up?" He muttered his question as he looked around at all of the other people that were sitting down. Genesis reached over and pulled the buckle from Sephiroth's seat, fastening him in.

"There. In case we crash you won't fly out of your seat."

Sephiroth pulled his hair out of the way and stared at the buckle. This would save him? Weird. "Now what?"

"You sit and wait until I say we're there."

"Oh."

The girls, by now, were all staring at Sephiroth hoping for an explanation. Angeal decided he'd do the introduction. "Ladies, the name's Angeal. I'm sure you've heard about Genesis. And that is Sephiroth." Angeal nodded at Sephiroth who glanced from the window back to them wondering what they wanted now.

Genesis gave a slight smile, "Sephiroth is…" he hesitated and made eye contact with Sephiroth's green eyes, "Very unique. Um. Different."

Sephiroth nodded, "I'm better than Genesis and Angeal, that's what Hojo told me."

The girls giggled at his response, though he didn't see how his words were humorous. He hadn't laughed, why were they laughing?

"Hopefully he won't get in your hair or anything. He's still learning," Angeal informed.

The silver-haired boy shook his head, "Why would I get in their hair? That's just…weird." Once again they laughed at what he said and he still didn't see the joke in it.

"Sephiroth," the brunette cooed, "My name is Lola. This is Eve," she pointed at the blonde, "And this is Rina," she nodded at the redhead. "I'm Genesis's girlfriend. Do you know what that means?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yeah. He gets to sleep with you." Genesis slapped his hand to his face. That was what he was afraid of. But the girls only laughed at what he said thinking that he really was clueless beyond a doubt.

"Remember what I said about relationships need to…grow and develop before those things? Yeah. Just…don't assume it's just so we can sleep together." Genesis whispered to Sephiroth.

The boy looked away from him before glancing back at the girls, "Genesis says we're going to the beach. Have you been there before?"

They all nodded, Eve being the first to speak up, "Oh yeah! It's great. Lots of sun and games to play, and the water is beautiful! You've never been to Costa Del Sol?"

"I've never been anywhere," Sephiroth informed and watched as the outside world was started to shift. He gave a surprised look as they were seemingly moving but how he wasn't sure. It seemed whatever they were on was carrying them off to their destination.

Genesis gave a weak smile and leaned forward to the girls across him, "Try not to mind what he says he gets like that a lot." They nodded with understanding.

As the talk continued Sephiroth got lost in his own thoughts, ignoring the conversation around him. _As long as it doesn't involve me it shouldn't matter. But all I can think of is…where are we going and why? They said the beach and that it's a vacation, but what is the point in this vacation? Genesis had said the President wanted us to go, but where is the reasoning behind it? Is it to see how I've adapted to the outside world? Maybe he's showing me something, trying to open my eyes to let me see the terrible things that are out here. Or…he could be doing the opposite and try to show me the better of the world. Ah, this planet. From what I've seen I am truly fascinated at its aspects. I will find my mother one day and will kindly allow her to have this world. She deserves it more than anyone else I know, for she has given me everything I need to live and survive. Genesis and Angeal may think they are bettering me, but in the end it is my mother and her gifts that have given me everything. Who knows, maybe I will find out more about her? She must have given me much more than just different looks and a strong memory. I'm curious to see if, overtime, I will learn and find out more abilities that I have that she has blessed me with._ He looked at his hand, staring at its pale color and the veins within. _Perhaps, within my own blood, there is a new trait waiting to be found? I mustn't disappoint my mother, I will make her proud…wherever she is._

"Sephiroth?"

He turned his attention to who had said his name, landing his eyes on Genesis at first until he found it was the redheaded girl speaking to him. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

A simple question, but he only stared at her wondering why she wanted to know. There was countless possibilities that she was just making conversation or that she found a fascination in him, since it seemed all the girls liked to laugh at everything he said, but nonetheless he wasn't sure whether answering truthfully at the moment was a necessity or not. But the more he thought about it, he wasn't sure if lying was even worth it. Only Genesis lied and that never turned out well for him. "I am thinking."

"What about?"

There it was again. Pursuing. Why was he the spark of interest now? It wasn't that he minded the questions, as Genesis had often asked them before during isolation and during the times he spent in their room, but he didn't want them laughing at him anymore. There wasn't anything funny to laugh at so they might as well stop. "My mother."

Eve's smile grew across her face, "Oh? Why are you thinking about her?"

"Why shouldn't I think about her?"

The blonde shrugged and looked at her friends before glancing back at Sephiroth. "I don't think about my parents that often."

"That's because you've grown accustomed to their presence to the point there is no need to think of them, they are always there. For someone like me, all you can do is think and never know. Who are they and where have they gone?" He turned his eyes back to the window without waiting for a further response, but he felt that they were still staring at him. That feeling was familiar to him. Being gawked at through the glass piece by Hojo or some stupid assistant…

"You didn't know your parents? That's a shame."

Lola spoke up this time, "So you must be an orphan?"

Genesis interrupted, "Yes, he is. It's hard to explain all the details about Sephiroth's personal life but we met him through our work. It's important that we watch over him since the President and Hojo find him as such a good character."

Sephiroth turned his attention to Genesis. _Now why skip over my life to these girls? Maybe he finds it necessary not to discuss what I am or how I came to be with myself in their presence? It would be like reading the reports directly to me, wouldn't it? Oh…if only he could do that._ "Hojo doesn't believe I'm good. He says curiosity is a terrible thing."

Genesis nodded, "True, but he thinks that your personality is nice."

Sephiroth looked to the ground, "What personality?"

Angeal looked over at the long face Sephiroth had. What was going on in that guy's head? It probably was throwing the girls through a bunch of loops considering he was so uninformed of the world around him, yet he was able to hold up a good argument and win with the little resources that he had. "You know, Sephiroth, you haven't drawn any pictures recently, maybe you should do that?"

"Oh, what do you normally draw?" Rina asked. They were all thinking stick figures and unidentifiable objects.

"I'm not sure, I've only drawn myself and my room before."

"Maybe you could draw us?" Lola suggested, "Something new to work with, right?"

Sephiroth stared at the three of them. He'd prefer not to draw them at all but he had a feeling if he refused it would only make matters worse between them. He received a pencil and sketchpad from Genesis and he started to sketch the three girls out quickly. As he did this they went back to talking with Angeal and Genesis, forgetting his presence as they discussed things he didn't know about. Jobs, money, what they wanted to do in the future, what television shows they liked, how often they went shopping…it went on and on. After awhile Sephiroth stopped and looked at his masterpiece. He held it out, "I'm done."

All three stared at it and gasped in surprise. It was definitely the opposite of what they were expecting. "That's…amazing. How'd you learn to draw so well?"

Sephiroth didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Did someone teach you?"

"No. I taught myself."

They went back to staring at the shaded drawing in complete amazement. Genesis, on the other and, was slightly miffed at the sudden attention that Sephiroth was grabbing. He didn't like it at all, he was hoping Sephiroth could just pretend to be stupid and not grab attention. But the more Sephiroth was exposed to someone the more he wanted to bring out his past and the things he had never experienced or show off the things he was good at. "Like I said, Sephiroth is very unique."

"So we've noticed," Lola commented. They pointed out the details and looked around at their setting, hardly noticing half of the things around them. "Such amazing detail. You should sell your art, you'd probably get a lot of money for doing this!"

Sephiroth twirled the pencil with his fingers, "Why would I want money? What's so wonderful about it?"

"You can buy things with money," Eve cooed and brushed her bangs to the side, "Everyone needs money to be someone."

"That's not true," Sephiroth replied. He started to write out sentences now that he had the paper before him. "I am someone and I don't have money."

"She means like being famous. If you're 'someone' you're well known." Genesis watched him start to write the sentences. "What are you writing?"

"Sentences."

"Well yeah, but what's it about?"

"Would it matter?"

Genesis shook his head at his stubborn behavior. Typical that Sephiroth would act like this in front of the girls. "No, I suppose it wouldn't." His eyes glanced to Angeal giving him a warning stare. Angeal caught the look and only gave a smirk at Genesis's irritation toward the man. It was entertaining when Genesis was angry at the things that Sephiroth did.

Once again their conversation blocked Sephiroth out and let him do what he wanted. He grew bored of the sentences he was writing, finding no interest in it. Not only was that losing his attention but he also was growing bored of just sitting there. _Why does it take so long to get somewhere? Is it that far out there? I wonder how big the planet is. The longer it takes it must mean the greater the distance…and the further we go the bigger the world must really be, correct?_ His long legs stretched out and he hadn't noticed how close he was to the girl across from him. In fact, he didn't really care. Sephiroth's attention wasn't focused on her or any of the others, just the window and the sketchpad.

Eve stared as Sephiroth's legs were now on either side of hers. She looked at Lola curiously wondering what she should do about it as she didn't want to be rude and ask him to move, but then again keeping them there seemed slightly uncomfortable for her. Genesis saw the looks and he jabbed Sephiroth with his elbow, "Hey, move your legs to one side."

Sephiroth pulled away from his thoughts and stared at him wondering what was wrong now. He shifted his legs and jammed them into Genesis's, "How's that?"

Genesis stared at the long legs and how they crowded his area, "Um…I meant more…uh…oh forget it, you're fine."

"Okay, Genesis." He looked away again and started to doodle on his paper.

"Oh look, they're coming around with drinks," Rina pointed out.

Genesis looked over at Sephiroth, "Are you thirsty?"

"I'm not sure. Should I be?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Then I suppose I'm not thirsty."

Genesis nodded slightly and turned to Angeal, "Should we get him something anyway?"

Angeal shook his head, "He can just have some of ours if he needs it."

They received drinks and the group went back to talking and enjoying each other's company, Sephiroth being the odd one out. He watched them carefully, seeing them laugh every now and then, crack a smile, or make hand gestures as they talked. It was very odd to him, he had never seen this much interaction with someone before. _I don't understand why they express themselves that much. Don't they understand it without the exaggerations? And the smiling and laughing is still mystifying to me. Maybe you have to be normal to do it all the time? Well…if that's normal I don't want any part of it. Why bother laughing all the time? It looks painful and stupid._ His green eyes continued to stare at them all, absorbing their behaviors. It seemed so natural how they moved and how they reacted to things. He would never be able to copy those movements…not that he wanted to.

Genesis turned his attention to him and smiled, "Hey, we're almost there. Look out the window and you can see the ocean."

"Ocean?" Sephiroth looked out and saw the large body of water. "That?"

"Yeah. We're going swimming in it."

"Is that a safe thing to do?"

"You'll be fine, believe me."

As they came to a stop, which Sephiroth had found was terribly bumpy and rather nerve wracking, they exited into a new place. His eyes took in everything as they continued to walk while he stayed close to the boys, "Where are we?"

"Costa del Sol. This way, we'll get a ride over to the place we're staying at and then we can swim and play around all day!" Genesis nodded for him to follow and the group headed off to some odd machine. Sephiroth watched as the doors opened on it and they started to pile in.

"What are we on? Is this like the elevator?"

"Kind of, but it moves more. Hold on to the bar over here, okay?" Sephiroth followed orders and grabbed onto the bar wondering how bad it was going to be. The elevator jumped up and down…what could this thing do? As soon as it jolted to go Sephiroth clung both hands to the bar.

"Why is it doing that? What's…" He was facing the window and saw they were moving. The floor below him was somehow not what he was supposed to be standing on. Everything was just zooming about. "Genesis! The world's moving!"

People around them gave them some hideous glares wondering what was wrong with this guy. Genesis gave a weak smile and grabbed onto Sephiroth, "It's not the world that's moving; it's us. We're on a bus. It moves us from one destination to another. It's a lot faster than walking all the way to where you need to go, especially when you have things to carry."

Sephiroth felt it turn and his stomach flipped. It was really uncomfortable being on the bus, especially with it moving so erratically. "Why does it have to move so much?"

"It's just how it is." It slowed and jerked to a stop, making Sephiroth wince at the quick movement. Genesis pushed him along and they got off into a new place. It was definitely bright and everything was sandy. There were palm trees all over the place and a bright blue ocean before them.

"Is this where we're supposed to go?" Sephiroth asked as he squinted at the bright sun.

"Yup! This way, we have to get a room." He followed closely and sighed in relief as they were inside again, eyes slowly adjusting to the lighting differences. They got keycards for their room and went inside.

"This is our room!" Genesis proclaimed happily and set their stuff down, opening up the bag. "Now let's get you suited up and you can spend time with the girls and Angeal learning how to swim and everything."

"Why can't you teach me?"

"I'm…going to be spending time with Lola."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Are you…going to go have sex with her?"

Angeal and Genesis both made surprised noises at his question. Angeal walked over and grabbed onto Sephiroth, "Let's not think about that, okay? Let's get you in your swimsuit. Over here, come on." Angeal grabbed the swim trunks they had bought for Sephiroth. "Get unclothed."

"Why?"

"Because we're going swimming, you just need swim trunks."

"Okay…" Sephiroth stripped and put them on. "I thought you said people find it disgusting when they see others are naked."

"You're not naked," Genesis replied, suited up for swimming, too. "When I say naked I mean completely naked. You still have something covering you."

Sephiroth looked down at his attire and sat down on the bed, "What's so exciting about girls anyway? I don't get it."

Angeal and Genesis exchanged looks between each other. How to spark his interest in girls…this could be hard. Genesis smiled and sat next to him, "You know, the more you hang out with them the more you like them. You'll see, you'll just love them once you get to know them."

"Okay. What if they don't like me?"

"What's there not to like about you? Stop worrying and just enjoy your time." He rose and went over to the door, "Angeal, I'm going to go talk to the girls for a minute. We'll meet you outside."

Angeal nodded knowing that Genesis was going to give them details about Sephiroth and what to do if he got angry or upset. He almost felt bad that they had to act like Sephiroth was incapable of doing anything around everyone; he was a very able person who could act normal once he learned about his surroundings.

Genesis knocked on the door and entered, seeing them all in their swimsuits. "Hey ladies. So, what do you think about them?"

Rina, the redhead, giggled for a bit and smiled, "Angeal's wonderful! I didn't know you had such funny friends."

Lola nodded, "You should see them at the restaurant. Angeal's always making comments and Genesis is always screaming 'Angeal!' It's absolutely hilarious."

Genesis gave a shy shrug, "Well, he's quite the character. And what about Sephiroth?"

They all looked at each other before Rina spoke up again, "Could you…perhaps explain more about him? He seemed really to himself."

"Yeah, and he seemed pretty upset or something," Eve commented. "Has he always been…um…_that_ way?"

Genesis wondered what he should say. Lie or tell the truth? He wasn't authorized to tell them anything that Shinra Headquarters did…so… "He used to be fine, but he's got…this disease," oh yeah, let's go with disease. That'd give him pity points. "It's like relearning everything all over again for him. Sometimes he's familiar with something and other times it's a whole new experience."

Lola nodded slowly as she understood what he was saying, "How'd he become a part of Shinra? I didn't know they'd keep someone like…well…that around."

"The science department is interested in him." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh! Like finding a cure!" Rina exclaimed.

"Exactly! So hopefully that doesn't push you away from him. He's a good guy once you get to know him. And well…" he grabbed onto Lola, showing some possessive behavior, "I was hoping one of you two could entertain him while we're here?"

The girls all exchanged looks as they knew that Genesis wanted to just go off with Lola. Eve smiled, "Yeah, sure! Besides, we all know Rina has her eyes on Angeal."

Rina giggled, "Shut up."

Genesis laughed, "That's good. Angeal needs the attention." As they moved on out Genesis looked at Eve, "And if Sephiroth starts just…babbling about crazy things…just go along with it. He's a dreamer."

She nodded, "Okay!" She could do that.

Outside they found Angeal and Sephiroth waiting for them, Sephiroth pointing at things and asking what all of them were. When they girls walked up to them he stared at their flesh seeing how much of it was showing. It was something very new to him, as the porno was just on television and not in person. "Why are you wearing just your underwear? Shouldn't you cover up? People don't like seeing others naked."

Genesis slapped his hand to his face, Angeal snorted, and the girls all laughed at his statement. Eve walked up to him and smiled, "It's not underwear, silly, it's a bikini! It's covering up what needs to be covered, so people don't mind that our skin is showing."

Sephiroth stared at the blonde. He wasn't sure if he liked her at all or not. She seemed a bit…oh, how to put it…Stupid? Nah, there was a different word for it. "It's covering something?"

"Yeah, trust me." She grabbed his arm, "Hey, why don't you come with me and we can talk! Genesis told me you like to ask questions and I love talking, so we'll both have fun!"

Sephiroth followed her without resisting, "Okay?"

Rina giggled and looked at Angeal, "Those two are perfect for each other."

Angeal laughed and gave a sarcastic answer, "Right. Perfect. I hope she can tolerate embarrassing questions."

Genesis nodded, "Oh god yeah. She's in for a ride." He looked at Lola and the two smiled at each other. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but hey…a vacation only lasts so long, hmm?"

Angeal watched Lola and Genesis walk off. Hey wait a minute, Eve went with Sephiroth, Lola with Genesis—

Rina grabbed his arm, "Come on! Let's go swimming!"

Oho, he knew Genesis was trying to set him up. What a jerk, just because he had done it to him didn't mean he could do payback! Whatever, he'd get back at Genesis later. Who knows, maybe he could get Sephiroth to do something really creepy to Genesis? Aha. He liked that idea.

Sephiroth kept walking until they got to a more private area. It was still sunny, and the sand was ridiculous how it was everywhere, but he hadn't minded the place too much. Yet. Eve set her basket down and looked up at Sephiroth, "Hey, want to help me put on sun block?"

Sephiroth wasn't sure what that even was. "Uh. Sure. How do you do that?"

Eve held up the bottle, "I'll do you first so you'll know how."

_Okay, I hope this won't hurt._ Sephiroth watched her put some odd substance into her hand and rub it around before she put it on him. "Why are you putting that on me?"

"It stops you from getting sunburn."

Sephiroth kept his eyes on her as she rubbed him down. It felt pretty nice, her hands felt even softer than Genesis's. "Does sunburn hurt?"

"Yeah, so that's why we have to put enough on to make sure it doesn't happen. Okay. Now you do the same to me."

Sephiroth stared at the bottle and put some into his hand slowly, feeling the goopy mess make contact with his skin. He rubbed it around a bit and finally touched her, watching her giggle at the contact. "You laugh a lot. Genesis does the same thing if you touch him."

"It's because it tickles." She watched him slide his hands all over her body. Yeah, she was enjoying this even if Sephiroth wasn't all there.

Sephiroth rubbed her chest and paused, "Do you want me to put it underneath your swimsuit, too?"

She giggled again and shook her head, "No, silly, just where my skin is showing."

"Oh, okay." Hey, he thought it was a good question. He finished and gave a weak smile, "How's that?"

"It's great. Now let's get in the water!" She dumped the bottle back into her basket and pulled him along.

"I've never gone swimming before, is it hard?" Sephiroth felt the water touch him and he noticed it wasn't too bad, but they kept going in deeper until it was at their waist. It was hard to move around, but interesting nonetheless. "Oh. This is it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we could go out deeper but I don't think I could rescue you if you drown."

"Drown?"

"Yeah, if you take in too much water!"

"Wow…" Sephiroth stared at the water and felt her splash him. "What are you doing?"

"Splashing you, of course. Come on! Don't you know how to play?"

At first he wasn't sure what they were playing but it slowly clicked. "Oh, you mean roughhousing?"

"Exactly like that!"

He grinned, "I'm good at that." He splashed her back and watched her get wet.

As their play continued they got into deeper waters, Sephiroth catching on that swimming wasn't that hard. He dove below the water and swam around a bit before grabbing Eve from behind. She let out a scream and laughed to death before he pulled her beneath and watched her flail. Oh how interesting it was to see someone underwater acting that way. They surfaced and she gasped for air before laughing again, "You're absolutely hilarious, you know that?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I didn't know."

Eve smirked before looking around and she nodded to her left, "Let's go this way, it's more private over here." He followed, unsure of why they needed privacy. They were just horsing around, nothing beyond that. Together they found a little cove area, which was actually rather fascinating and cool all at the same time.

"This looks beautiful," Sephiroth commented as he looked around at the place. He watched her find a place to sit and he moved closer. He found that they were face to face now that she was sitting higher up and him still being in the water.

"Hey…Sephiroth." Eve grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer, now positioning him between her legs. "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"No. Genesis said only people who are dating should kiss."

"Really? That's funny. It actually doesn't matter who you kiss or how many times you do it."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not."

"I didn't know."

"That's okay." Her legs tighten around him and he wondered what exactly she was doing. Was this more roughhousing? "Hey…would you like to learn how to kiss from me? That way you'll be a lady killer."

"What's a killer?" He asked slightly confused. He hesitated. "Wait. You'll show me how to kiss? Okay!"

She put her arms around his neck, "Now we'll take it slow at first, but we can pick up the pace once you get a hang of it, okay?"

"Okay." There was a pace to kissing? Man, he never knew.

Their lips made contact and Sephiroth was surprised at the feeling. His lips had never touched another person's before, so the soft touch was another surprise. But it was the feeling of her tongue that really surprised him. He had no idea that it was more than just lips meeting. After awhile it was quite easy to pick up on what to do. When they broke apart she giggled happily, "Oh yeah. You're going to rock the girls all right."

"Rock them?"

"Yeah. It means you're a good kisser."

"Am I a lady killer now?"

She giggled again, "Of course." She then kissed his neck and dragged her tongue up to his ear, breathing heavily against his flesh. It made the hair rise on the back of his neck. "Want to go further, Sephiroth?"

"With….kissing?"

Her soft laughter entered his ear and also could be felt shaking against his chest. She was so close to him he could feel her heartbeat. "Want me to show you a different…'kiss'?"

"Sure…"

She hopped off and pulled him over to shallow waters, "Just stand still, okay?"

He watched her kiss down his chest and go to his stomach, soon reaching his swim trunks. He didn't move as she toyed with the string. "This looks familiar."

She paused, "How?"

"Genesis showed me this."

Eve rose up from her position, "Uh…oh. The whole thing?"

"Yeah. Even sex."

She gapped. She must be misinterpreting this. Was Sephiroth telling her that Genesis and he had sex? "You mean…he showed you…how to do it?"

"Yeah. The porno helped."

Eve's eyes widened. They watched porn and did it, too? Oh jeez. "Oh. Um. How was it?"

"Genesis said he felt awkward, but I didn't mind so much. He said he's never had sex before, so it made him nervous. I haven't either, but maybe it's because I'm still learning."

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. Um. Well I'd go on but I just noticed the sun is starting to set and we should head back before it gets too dark. I mean, it's dangerous to swim at night and everything. So let's go."

Sephiroth looked out at the skies as they exited the cove, "Oh, I can never tell when the sun is going down."

"When the sky changes colors." She started to swim off and he followed her. Soon they reached their spot where she left her basket and they headed back to the building. They found Angeal and Rina there talking and Angeal noticed the look on Eve's face that something was going on. He waved slightly and nodded for them to go ahead and sit.

"So, did you enjoy yourselves?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes. It was fun."

Eve giggled, "Yeah! Hey Rina, let's go spoil the couples fun, hmm?"

Rina got up, "I was hoping you'd ask!" They went off giggling and whispering to each other while Sephiroth looked from them to Angeal.

"How was Rina, Angeal?"

Angeal snorted, "Fine I guess. I'll explain more back in the room. How was Eve?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I can't really explain it. There's something about her that kind of…" he dropped his sentence and sighed, "I can't describe it."

"She's a blonde. I'm guessing she's an airhead and you felt like you were with a stupid ditz."

Sephiroth perked up, "Is that what I was feeling? I kind of…knew she was stupid, but I didn't know how else to describe it. I mean, I'm stupid. But airhead really works for her." Though he had no idea what airhead meant.

"Yeah, you'll meet a lot of girls like that. Especially blondes."

_I'll have to remember to avoid blondes unless I want to kiss someone. That wasn't too bad, actually. Though I wonder why she stopped before going any further? Hmm…it doesn't make sense to me. I'll have to ask Genesis and Angeal later._ "Here they come."

Angeal looked over as the group was returning with Genesis and Lola holding hands. Sephiroth felt something inside him…hurt, but he couldn't tell what it was or why it hurt. He decided to ignore it. Their grasp got tighter as they reached the table, Genesis had a big smile on his face, "You two ready to head back in?"

Angeal nodded, "Yup. It's going to get dark soon and we know how Sephiroth falls asleep once the lights are out."

Sephiroth wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. It was just normal for him to do that since he always had the lights off when he fell asleep. Genesis chuckled before turning to Lola and giving her a kiss on the lips, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, hmm?"

She nodded, "Of course."

They went inside and went their different ways to their room. After showering and preparing for bed, the three girls all sat in the same bed and started to gossip like there was no tomorrow. But Eve had the biggest news it seemed.

"Girls…I think we need to rethink this um…boy situation." Rina and Lola stared at her like she was insane.

"Is it just because you got stuck with Sephiroth, or what?" Rina asked snootily.

"No, it was going great until he told me what him and Genesis do to each other."

Lola raised an eyebrow, "Explain?"

Eve flipped her hair and smiled, "Well first Sephiroth and I were playing around and flirting a lot, and I was like 'well let's see if he wants to play a different way!' so I took him to a cove we found. It was absolutely wonderful in there, complete privacy and everything! So I asked him if he wanted to learn how to kiss!"

Rina and Lola giggled slightly, "And?"

"He said yes and oh my gosh it was absolutely wonderful. For never kissing someone before he was great! And you know me…I was getting ahead of myself and wanted to play around a little bit more…"

Lola frowned, "What else did you do with him?"

Eve's laughter came out and she calmed down, "Shut up! I was just going to give him head, nothing more."

Rina squealed, "You whore!"

"Shush!! I didn't actually do it! Right before I got to the goods he said that he's done it before."

All the girls fell silent before Lola got closer, "And?"

"Well of course I asked. I mean, who pops his cock like it's a lollipop and not kiss anyone?"

Rina covered her mouth, "Let's not get too graphic."

"Sorry. Well he said Genesis showed him."

Lola's face fell, "What?"

"No joke. And I said, 'Oh, really?' and he said that Genesis showed him what sex was, too!"

"That's….weird," Rina commented softly as she pulled a pillow close to her. "What else?"

"I kept asking him questions and he said that they watched porn so they knew what to do, and then I was like 'so how was it?' wondering if maybe I was just crazy. He told me Genesis felt really awkward doing it because he never had sex before!"

Rina's eyes popped open, "Wow." Together Rina and Eve looked at Lola for her reaction.

"He…had sex…with Sephiroth." She muttered the words a few times to herself and she shook her head, "I knew there was something weird about him, but I couldn't put my thumb on it. God, I should have seen it coming! He wouldn't even kiss me besides today, and it was just that silly peck that he did in front of Angeal and Sephiroth. Man…" Lola slapped her hand to her forehead, "I'm an idiot. What am I going to do?"

They fell silent before Eve smiled, "We can say one of our parents died and get out of this vacation. Then, when he tries to contact you, you ignore his calls."

Lola shook her head, "I work at his favorite diner; he would find me somehow."

"Then right before we leave here you can pull him aside and tell him that you appreciate the time you had together but you're not interested," Rina explained logically.

"Well…that's better than nothing. Maybe it won't be so awkward that way?" Lola muttered and sighed, "No, I'd probably bring up the sex thing and make it really awkward, and then if he comes to the diner ever again I'd probably have to wait on his table."

"You need a new job," Rina rationalized.

"I need a new boyfriend," Lola remarked and the three girls laughed together.

In the other room, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis sat around and were talking, too. Of course, their conversation didn't seem as exciting or dramatic as the girls'.

"I don't like Rina that much. She's a bit too…slutty for me." Angeal tossed a piece of paper into the trash and looked at the others. "Besides, I really hate redheads."

Genesis was smiling until he said that. He frowned, "Hey!"

"I'm talking about girls, Genesis. Besides, you know I've never had any mutual attraction toward you. I hate the pretty ones."

Genesis laughed, "Thanks." Wait. Was it a good thing to be pretty? "If you were gay I'd feel rather awkward sharing a room with you."

"Now you know how I feel," Angeal commented slyly.

Genesis glared, "Very funny, but I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"Speaking of your girl, how was your time with her?"

Genesis shrugged, "Oh…I don't know. We didn't really do much. We just enjoyed each other's presence and I recited a few lines of LOVELESS to her."

Angeal burst into a loud roar of laughter before falling silent, "Yeah. She's going to dump you."

"No she won't, she had a great time."

"Yeah right. They always like to pretend they enjoy everything and then they go behind your back and gossip about how terrible you are at kissing."

Genesis looked down, "Yeah well…I haven't exactly kissed her."

"Aha, you mean that pathetic peck you showed us was it? Yeah. She's getting rid of you." Angeal sat up and pointed at Sephiroth, "Your turn to talk about your girl."

Sephiroth wondered what there was to say. Should he just tell them everything? "We splashed each other in the water after I rubbed lotion all over her."

Angeal nodded, "I'm listening, keep going." Genesis gave a snort of disgust but was interested, too. Did Sephiroth go farther than him? The guy wasn't even dating the girl!

"Well, she said she enjoyed my company. Then we went to a cove to be alone and she…said she wanted to do stuff…"

Genesis got closer, "What type of stuff?"

Sephiroth smiled. He actually smiled, "I can't say."

Angeal and Genesis made an uproar of noises before Genesis grabbed him, "Oh come on, tell us! We're your friends, you have to tell us details about what you do with girls!"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Oh no, I couldn't."

Angeal chuckled, "Look at that grin on his face. He must have gotten something good, huh?"

Sephiroth nodded, "It was very nice."

Genesis shook him slightly, "Tell us! Okay, did you kiss?"

Sephiroth thought it over and nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Was it just a peck??"

"Oh no. It was a lot more than that!"

Angeal let out a laugh and Genesis gapped, "So you made out? What else did you do? Are you hiding something?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "We kissed. There…was more…but I'm not telling what we did."

Genesis winced. He had to find out. How come Sephiroth just jumped on girls and he didn't do that? Well, Sephiroth probably just watched the girl do everything to him. Man, she was a whore. "Did you…have sex?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Oh no, that would be uncomfortable considering we were on rocks."

Angeal rubbed the hair on his chin, "So…did it involve her mouth?"

Sephiroth nodded, "It did."

Genesis stared at him, unsure of how to respond to his words. He could only imagine what it was. "Tell me." Sephiroth shook his head again. Genesis tapped his foot wondering how he could get him to speak. "Whisper it into my ear?"

Angeal snorted, "Secrets don't make friends."

"Yeah? Well friends make secrets. Just tell me."

Sephiroth sighed and thought it over, playing with his hair. "It's not really that big of a deal, I don't see why you want to know."

"Because! I'm….curious!"

_Maybe I should just demonstrate? It couldn't be that terrible, considering we didn't kiss or anything else after that._ "Okay. But I'm telling you it wasn't that exciting." He grabbed onto Genesis, "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

_He's asking for it, might as well give it._ Sephiroth leaned in and licked up Genesis's neck. He heard Angeal and Genesis both make surprised noises before Genesis got up and away from him. "Guh!! Sephiroth! That's so not cool! I said whisper it to me, not demonstrate on me!" Genesis wiped at his neck and shook his head, "You can just…keep your story to yourself."

Sephiroth shook his head, "But I wasn't finished."

"I don't exactly want your tongue all over my body!"

"That's the thing, after that she was done."

Angeal frowned, "That…was it?"

"She said she was going to teach me a different type of kissing, but I told her I already knew about it from the porn we watched."

Genesis slapped his hand to his face, "Ugh. What…exactly was she going to show you?"

Sephiroth smiled, "How to stimulate an erection with your mouth."

There was silence and Genesis sat down on Angeal's bed, hand sliding from his mouth to his neck, rubbing at the spot that was violated. He was thinking it all over, trying to understand what was going through Eve's mind when she was all over Sephiroth. "Um. And she…just stopped?"

"Yeah. She said 'what' and I told her you showed me that already."

Genesis died. That could have really been taken out of context! "You _did_ tell her we were watching porn, right?"

"…Yeah…"

Genesis sighed, "Good."

"She asked if it was any good and I said you felt awkward and I didn't mind it at all."

Angeal listened to the two for a minute before butting in, "Wait. You said…you watched porn. Did you ever tell her Genesis demonstrated on you, or…what?"

"No. I just said the porn helped."

"And she didn't finish the job?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "She said that she would, but it was getting dark and we should head back in."

Genesis sighed, "Shoot. What if she thinks I did demonstrate?"

Sephiroth flipped his hair out of the way, "Is it a bad thing if you did?"

"Yes! Considering I didn't and the fact that I have a girlfriend now doesn't help. So if she goes and tells Lola—"

There was a sharp knock on the door and Genesis got up, moving over to it. He opened it up and saw Rina there. "Oh…um…what's up?"

"We've got a big problem on our hands. Eve's mother just had a heart attack and needs to get home, so Lola and I were going to pack our stuff up and go with her. She's having a really hard time just functioning once she got the news."

Genesis frowned, "Oh wow…"

Sephiroth heard the news and he walked over, "What's a heart attack?"

Rina looked down and slowly back up at him, "Uh…well…it's when your heart isn't working properly, and if that happens you can die."

Sephiroth thought it over and looked at Genesis, "Can I go see her?"

Genesis shook his head, "It's best that you just stay here, Sephiroth, her mom having a heart attack is a very personal matter."

Sephiroth looked down, "Well…I wanted to say goodbye to her before she left…"

Rina smiled, "Oh that's sweet of you. Um…why don't you go ahead and come now and say goodbye?"

Genesis looked at Rina with all seriousness, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he just wants to make sure she's okay, there's no harm in that. Come on, Sephiroth, I'll take you to her."

Genesis watched as Sephiroth left to follow Rina back to the girl's room. Angeal was sitting on the bed biting his thumbnail. "So…wounded mother, huh?"

Genesis sat down, "That's pretty terrible, I'd be upset if my mom had a heart attack."

"You'd think that Lola would have come to tell you instead of Rina."

"Why?"

"Well, she is your girlfriend…"

"She's probably busy helping Eve out."

"And I mean, how convenient that after Sephiroth and Eve had their small little talk…that something tragic like this would happen. I wonder…how else would you get out of a vacation when you think your boyfriend is gay? Hmm. Oh I know, make up something like having a parent die and leave."

Genesis glared, "I highly doubt she'd do that to me." At least he hoped she wouldn't. It'd really make him angry at Sephiroth for opening his mouth and not explaining what had actually happened.

As Rina and Sephiroth entered into the room they found Eve and Lola packing their things up quickly. Eve was smiling at Lola and gave her a jab, "Hey, and then we can vacation somewhere else! Think of it like shopping—" they then saw Sephiroth and Eve lost her smile. "Ah. Um. Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth came forward and grabbed onto Eve, "Are you okay?"

Eve fell completely silent. What was she supposed to do? Lola saw the reaction and she came forward, "She's still taking it all in very slowly."

Sephiroth looked at Lola but returned his eyes to Eve, "Is your mother going to be okay?"

Eve shrugged slightly, "I-I…uh…I don't know. She's…hurt really badly…"

Sephiroth continued to stare at her, "What will happen if she doesn't get better?"

"She…might…die."

"What happens when you die?"

Rina and Lola continued to pack up as Eve dealt with Sephiroth. Such an awkward moment for those two. Yet it was rather heartfelt, they could tell that Sephiroth didn't know they were lying.

"Well…you leave your body and your soul goes into the Lifestream. It's…what nature has intended for us. It doesn't hurt or anything, but when you die you leave people behind and that can hurt them."

"I don't want to see you hurt."

Eve smiled, "It's okay…I won't be."

Sephiroth returned the smile, "Is that a promise?"

"Yes, of course." She got up on tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. "You should get back to the boys…"

Sephiroth nodded at her, "Okay." He moved out of the door and the girls all hesitated before Eve fanned herself.

"Oh man, I'm going to miss that."

Rina shook her head, "You're crazy. Now hurry up, we've got to get going!"

Lola nodded, "Yeah, as if I need Genesis coming over to see how I'm doing. That'll make it harder to act like we're mortified."

Sephiroth returned to the room and came in, seeing Genesis and Angeal sitting in bed still. "They're leaving now."

Genesis nodded and wondered if he should go see Lola. Would it be right for him to do that? It'd just be a goodbye kiss or something…nothing to take up their time with… He rose and moved for the door, "I'll be back."

Sephiroth watched him leave went back into bed. It was dark out, he should probably get some sleep.

Genesis went down the hallway and saw them moving out the doors. "Lola! Lola, wait!" He ran up to them and saw the girls all hesitate. "I…uh…wanted to say goodbye. Sorry you couldn't stay any longer."

Lola fanned the girls to go ahead without her and she gave a slight smile, "Ah. Yeah. Sorry this mess happened."

"No, it's okay, I wouldn't want to hold you here when Eve needs the support."

"Well I meant for being an inconvenience to you."

"What do you mean?"

Lola looked down at the ground. Now was the time to break the news. "I don't think we're going to…work out."

"What..?"

"Okay, I might as well just say it all right now. Eve told me what you and Sephiroth do to each other and that really grosses me out. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stick around and let you play pretend that you don't like boys. Just get over it and accept it. I'm not going to stick around and find out the hard way, okay?"

"N-No, you've got it all wrong!"

Lola moved out the doors, "No, Genesis, I know what happened. It's kind of sickening you'd do that to a man who has no control over himself, but its worse that you'd pretend it never happened. And besides, you're a terrible boyfriend. I don't want a boy who spews love poems, I want a real man. Goodbye, Genesis." She started walking and she turned around, "And I'd appreciate it if you'd not come back to the diner!" Then she walked off again.

Genesis didn't even stop her. Dammit. Damn it all to hell. Angeal was right about it all. He moved back for the room and rubbed his temple. Stupid Sephiroth had to go and ruin everything! It's as if as soon as the boy spoke it always came back and hit Genesis in the face. Guh. If he had kept his trap shut about the stupid porn it wouldn't have looked that way; Eve would have probably pleasured Sephiroth all the way and he'd still have his girlfriend. He didn't even want a girlfriend in the first place, that's the sad part about it all. Now he couldn't go to his favorite diner anymore because of the entire mess. Why? Why him? He reached the door and stared at it wondering what he should even do about it? Sephiroth would push it off as nothing…

He needed to be taught a lesson. With ease he opened the door and saw Sephiroth brushing his hair. "Hey, Sephiroth, come here a minute."

Sephiroth looked over and set the brush down, "Yes, Genesis?"

"Come on, come with me for a minute." He closed the door before Angeal could ask what he was doing. Gently he grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm and pulled him to a secluded hallway. "Lola broke up with me."

"You mean…ended your relationship?"

"Yes. Do you want to know why?"

"If…you want to tell me, I don't mind."

"It's because Eve told her that you said we had sex with each other! You told Eve a bunch of lies and she told Lola! You made her break up with me based on a bunch of lies."

"I never said we did anything, I said you showed me what was going on."

Genesis shook his head, "I don't care how you said it. Next time just shut up and stop talking."

"But—" Genesis slapped him. He literally slapped the poor guy before him. He was shaking slightly after he did it and he waited for Sephiroth to look at him. When those green eyes landed into his it froze his heart. He stopped breathing for a minute and felt fear strike him, as if Sephiroth would murder him. "S-Sephiroth…."

The green eyes soon filled with sadness and Sephiroth backed away from him, "You…said you'd never hurt me."

"I was just…teaching you a lesson."

Sephiroth's hand gently touched the side of his face, "Leave me alone…"

"Sephiroth."

"No…go away. I don't want to be around you."

Genesis hesitated before stepping back. "Now you know how I feel." He headed back to the room and closed the door.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Angeal asked cautiously.

"I don't care."

"That's helpful. You tell that to Hojo and Shinra when we lose him." Angeal got up from his spot but Genesis grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Just…leave him alone for a little bit, okay?" They exchanged glances before Angeal sat back on his bed and decided Genesis would have to deal with it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_I feel how he feels now. Upset, obviously, but mostly hurt. I must have destroyed something he was interested in without even knowing it. I had no intention of taking Lola away from him…even though seeing them together did seem a bit weird to me. I had no idea that Eve had taken my words the wrong way, or that she would lie to us to get away. I seriously thought her mother was hurt, and it really did hurt me inside. I…wouldn't know how to react if I heard about my mother being in pain. I wouldn't want it to happen at all…_ Sephiroth moved across the beach and let his feet touch the waters before him. _I would give everything to my mother if it made her better…I would make sure that she was cared for and loved. I…wish I could do that right now. If only I could see her._ He looked down at the moonlight's reflection on the water and he let out a soft sigh. "Mother…where are you…?"

His eyes reached the sky and he stared out at the stars. "If you were on a different planet…or in a different galaxy…I'd come searching for you." He closed his eyes then, feeling the wind gently toss his hair around and touch his flesh. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling as if when he slowed down the world slowed with him.

Then everything stopped. He felt something different, a new sensation beyond any other. It was as if he could hear something, feel something that wasn't actually there. And something was falling, coming at the planet…

When he opened his eyes everything rushed by quickly, as if making up for the quick stop. His hair flew up in the air and came back down as rain started to fall.

"M-Mother?"

He looked around, that feeling…that vision…whatever it was it was beautiful. He wanted to have it again, to connect with her. She was alive, he knew she was. He wanted to be with her. _What I don't understand is what was falling, was it her? Or was it symbolizing something else? And why does it feel like she's so close to me? But…so far away?_ He looked around and watched the water before him pick up violently, splashing all around him.

"Don't leave me…not yet!" His calls were unheard as the wind took his voice away and howled through the air. "Mom…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Angeal woke with a start as a thunder clap boomed around them causing the windows to shake. He sat up in bed and looked over at Genesis who had awoken from the loud noise, too. His eyes searched the room and noticed Sephiroth was still missing. "Genesis, we have to find Sephiroth."

"Oh god, what if he's outside? I didn't mean to—"

"No time. Come on, I'll check the left, you check right. Go outside if you don't find him."

Genesis nodded and rushed around the place calling his name. Angeal did the same and walked past a window. At first he thought he saw nothing, but when Angeal looked closer he could clearly see Sephiroth out in the rain. He dashed out and went over to him, grabbing Sephiroth's arm as he heard his last word. Mom? Why was he…

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth turned to face him, staring into Angeal's bright blue eyes. "A-Angeal?"

"Sephiroth…you're getting soaked out here, come inside."

"But she spoke to me…"

Angeal frowned and pulled him along, "It's storming out, let's get inside before lightning strikes."

Sephiroth stumbled a bit as Angeal pulled him along, not noticing that he was shaking. He hadn't noticed how scared he was. It was…odd. They made it inside and soon found Genesis walking back their way. "You found him? Where was he?"

"Outside standing in the water. Let's get in our room and get him dry first." Angeal opened the door and turned the light on, noticing that Sephiroth was soaked. "You are drenched. Let's go in the bathroom. Come on." Angeal pulled him along and grabbed a towel, wiping off Sephiroth's flesh before turning to Genesis, "Get him some clothes, will ya?"

Genesis rushed over to the bags and grabbed some up, bringing them over, "Here." He set them on the counter and stared as Angeal continued to dry and unclothe the man. "So…why…did you go outside?"

Sephiroth stared at Genesis before shaking his head, "I don't want to talk to you."

Genesis glared but sighed, "Fine." He closed the bathroom door and went over to his bed. What an immature brat.

Angeal finished drying him off and handed him the clothes, "Get some clothes on and let's dry your hair."

"My mother…came to me…she spoke to me."

Angeal picked up the wet clothes and drained them out in the tub. He slowed down, hearing his words. "What…did she say?"

"She didn't verbally speak…she just…acknowledged that she was alive." He finished dressing. "That she knew I was here…."

"I see…" Angeal turned to face him, "Did you see her or anything?"

"No…it was just a really odd feeling. As if everything around me stopped moving when the feeling came…"

Angeal winced. That was weird. He couldn't find a logical explanation for what happened to him. "Well, I'm sure Hojo can make sense of it when we get back to Shinra Headquarters."

"Make sense of it? She contacted me, what's weird about that."

"Most mothers call on phones, they don't send telepathic messages to say hello."

Sephiroth wrenched out his hair, "How could she call me if I don't have a phone?"

"Good question. I guess if she has telepathic skills she could find out what Genesis or my number is."

"Do you think she'd do that? Call me and say hello?"

"Yeah. Sure. Most mothers do." He opened the door and saw Genesis back in bed. Angeal knew how this was going to go. "Come on, get in bed…we still have tomorrow left of swimming and soaking up the sun."

Sephiroth saw Genesis and quickly got into bed, though he wondered if the man was asleep? As Angeal turned the light off and got in himself he grabbed onto his arm, "Angeal? Is Genesis asleep?"

"Possibly, why?"

"I just….wanted to know why he doesn't like me."

Genesis heard that but didn't move from his spot. Let them talk, he knew that Angeal knew he was awake, so he wouldn't say anything too stupid.

"He likes you, he's just upset that he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore."

"He thinks I did it on purpose…but…I didn't even know what was going on."

"It's a mistake anyone would have made if they were in your position."

"He….hurt me…"

"Did you hurt him back?"

"I think I hurt him in the first place and he was seeking revenge…"

"You didn't even hurt him on purpose." Angeal grabbed Sephiroth's arm gently and gave it a small pat, "What did he do to you?"

"He…hit me across the face with his hand…"

"Well you didn't deserve that at all. Tomorrow you should hit him back."

Sephiroth snuggled in and shook his head, "No…he hates me enough already. I don't want to make it worse."

Angeal wanted to say more but didn't know what else to say, and he knew Genesis wasn't going to speak up anytime soon. "Just get some sleep…tomorrow will be a better day."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth woke with a start as the sun shone into the room. How long was he asleep? He yawned and looked around the room. He saw that no one was in there. Slowly he rose and noticed that someone was in the bathroom. Well, he'd just wait and see what they were doing today…

_Yesterday was so odd, it almost feels like it was a dream, but that feeling…that one feeling that she had sent me. Hope. It was as if all of my questions were answered, yet I have a thousand more coming up over and over. No one else can answer them except for her…and who knows when I will have my next encounter with her…_

The door opened and Genesis was coming in with a tray. He set it down and looked over at Sephiroth, "Hey, uh…here's breakfast." He wasn't sure how to act around him anymore, especially after yesterday. All night long he felt terrible for being mean to Sephiroth, especially since Sephiroth had realized it was happening all along. Now he wanted to make it up, but Genesis didn't have a clue on how to do that. "Um. Have any interesting dreams?"

Sephiroth shook his head and he slowly came over, staring at the food on the tray. All of it looked interesting. "What is it?"

Genesis pointed it out as he spoke, "Toast, scrambled eggs, jam, butter, hash browns, and some juice. Take a plate and put whatever you want on it."

Sephiroth gently grabbed his stuff and heard Angeal leave the bathroom, coming out to stare at them. "Good morning!" He came over and smirked at Sephiroth as he gathered up his own food, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Sephiroth frowned, "Did I sleep too long?"

"Nah. You just normally wake up before us."

"What are we doing today?"

"Swimming again. Except this time there are no girls involved, which means more roughhousing. Hey, maybe we should teach him beach volleyball?"

Genesis shrugged, "I don't see why not. We can teach him a bunch of sports here, actually. Do you know how to throw and catch?"

Sephiroth took a minute to think about it before shaking his head, "Will you teach me?"

Angeal smirked, "Of course! It's important you learn how to play as many sports as possible. It'll make you stronger and you'll always find something to entertain you."

"Okay."

Sephiroth found out that he was actually very good at sports. For someone who had never played them before, he was a natural born athlete. He picked up on throwing and catching pretty easily, and beach volleyball wasn't even a challenge for him. He stood on one side as the other two were against him. It was pretty sad when they both had to work to try and get him to lose.

"Should I play softer for you two?" He asked as he tossed the ball into the air.

"No way," Angeal growled and watched it come at him. It hit him and shot up, "Genesis!"

Genesis bumped it and watched it go toward the net. He winced as he saw Sephiroth leap into the air and spike it back. Angeal dove like it was a life or death situation. The ball hit his arms and went back over. That was when they saw Sephiroth's true potential. As he landed from his failed spiked he saw the ball go over his head and into the air. He twisted and ran, long legs taking him toward the ball. Down he slid into the sand and bumped the ball backward toward Angeal and Genesis.

This movement seemed so impossible to them that neither paid attention to the ball. It came down and hit Genesis right in the face.

"Oh, ow!" He covered his face with his hand, "That was dumb."

Sephiroth got up and turned toward them, seeing Genesis was hurt. As he walked over he went under the net and grabbed onto Genesis's shoulders, "Did I hurt you?"

"A little, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention."

Angeal smirked, "Wow, that was a good hit."

"Was it?" Sephiroth asked, he didn't see it.

"Yeah. You got it over the net _and_ hit Genesis in the face. I think that makes you automatically win."

Genesis snorted, "Har har…funny." As he rubbed his nose he got a devilish grin on his face and he smacked Angeal's stomach hard, the slapping noise loud enough that other vacationers heard it.

"Ouch!" Angeal growled and smiled, "Oh, you want to play 'pink belly' now, huh?"

Sephiroth frowned, "What's that?"

"It's where you slap each other on the stomach until it turns pink. Look, Angeal's is already showing up!" Genesis laughed and pointed at the hand print on his stomach.

"Oho, you're going to regret that." Angeal grabbed Genesis into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against the redhead's scalp, "I'll get Sephiroth to help me turn your belly pink."

Genesis was laughing and struggling at the same time, "No no! That's not fair!" After more struggling Genesis was completely open.

"Give him a slap, Sephiroth."

"Are you…sure?" Sephiroth asked as he watched them struggle.

"Yeah, just do it! It's funny, trust me."

Sephiroth decided there was no point in arguing. He pulled his hand back and slapped as hard as he could. Genesis let out a painful yell that Angeal muffled. Then it was full out chaos from there. They rushed to the water to try and get away from each other as the game exploded into who could get who the most. So far Angeal was winning as he was the stronger of the two.

"Oh come on you little wimps, give me a challenge," Angeal growled and came forward, watching the two take a step back.

Sephiroth quickly came forward but wasn't expecting Angeal to bend down and pick him up. "Whoa!" Sephiroth clung to Angeal tightly as he was over the man's shoulder now.

"Hey Genesis, I think Sephiroth needs a spanking!"

Genesis smirked and came over, "Yeah he does." He pulled his hand back and smacked Sephiroth against his bottom.

Sephiroth glared over at him, "That's mine."

Angeal nodded at Genesis, "He needs another one, he's being mouthy."

Genesis slapped again and watched Sephiroth struggle until Angeal flipped him and they watched him land in the water with a splash. As the two laughed at his demise, Sephiroth glared viciously at them wishing he could find a way to pay them back. He didn't like that at all. His own smile grew across his face as an idea came to him. He got up and yanked Genesis's swim trunks down.

Genesis let out a terrified yelp as he retrieved his swim trunks quickly, "YOU!! That was so unnecessary!"

Sephiroth gave a slight laugh, "Was it?"

Angeal couldn't stop laughing at the two of them. He took a breather and wiped a tear from his eye, "That was priceless. Don't worry, no one saw you, Sephiroth's blocking your way." He came closer to them, "Really, let's not get too hasty. We should be glad Sephiroth did that, he laughed a little."

Genesis went from glaring to slightly happy, "Well, yeah that's true. But ripping my clothes off is a bit extreme."

"That's what you get for spanking me."

Their eyes met before Genesis laughed, "I'll be sure to only spank you when we're in our room, then."

Their roughhousing continued until late when they went inside to get cleaned and ready for bed. Sephiroth pointed at his arm as it was slightly pink, "Why is my arm this color?"

Genesis watched Sephiroth come out of the bathroom after his shower and smirked, "You probably got sunburn. Get Angeal to rub something on it for you."

Angeal raised an eyebrow as Sephiroth came over. And since when was he the one that had to rub Sephiroth's body when it was in pain? Whatever. At least it was an arm, right? "Fine. Sit down, let me look at it." He stared at the pink skin before he rubbed aloe vera gel on him before looking over at Genesis. He noticed the redhead was suffering from his own sunburns as well. "Now go over to Genesis and do the same to him."

Genesis glared as Angeal had ordered Sephiroth to do so. "I can take care of myself," he commented. But no, that didn't stop Sephiroth. The man straddled him and opened the bottle curiously.

"Where it's pink?"

"Yup," Angeal answered for Genesis.

Sephiroth stared at the bottle and then Genesis's body before squirting some on the man's chest.

"Gah!! That's freezing!!" Genesis squirmed as Sephiroth started to rub his chest. Didn't feel too bad, but it was really awkward considering it was Sephiroth on him. "At least I don't have to move or anything…."

Sephiroth smiled as he finished and then frowned, "Your face is slightly pink, too."

Genesis sighed, "Really? Crap."

Sephiroth rubbed the gel all over his face, "There, how's that feel?"

"Oh lovely, thanks to your tender touch," he wiped off some excess and sighed, "Now lie down and go to sleep."

Sephiroth shook his head, "You're covered in sticky stuff. I'll get it in my hair if I sleep with you."

Genesis snorted and grabbed a thin blanket, covering himself, "There. Now you can sleep all you want."

Sephiroth poked Genesis a few times before lying on top of him and getting comfortable, using Genesis's chest as a pillow. Angeal stared at the position. Sure, Sephiroth liked cuddling, but he never noticed how clingy and touchy he got during it all. Probably a good thing he was always asleep, huh? He reached over and turned the light off. Another day, another night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~There she was again, in her lab coat walking around. She was wearing a blue shirt with lace down the front, and a dark colored skirt that had blue detailing on it. She walked over and leaned over, her long brown hair coming into view. A smile came to her face, and it was becoming more and more clear…~_

Sephiroth awoke with a start and was panting, trying to catch his breath. Who…was that? He put his hand to his heart and felt that it was racing. His hand touched his long hair. _Was it…my mother? No, it couldn't have been…she wasn't a scientist…was she? But…that smile…_ Sephiroth got out of bed and went into the bathroom, staring into the mirror. He forced a smile and saw the slight resemblance. He touched his hair. _But hers was so dark in its color…it couldn't have been my mother…could it?_ His eyes went down to his hands, how they were shaking. He didn't feel well at all…

As Genesis awoke he heard someone throwing up. He winced at the noise and noticed Sephiroth wasn't in bed. Whoa, when did he get up? Genesis rushed to the bathroom and heard the toilet flush, "Sephiroth? Are you okay?" He pushed the door open and saw the man sitting on the floor with his head down. "Sephiroth?" Quickly Genesis got down on all fours to look at him, but only saw that Sephiroth looked fine. "Are…you okay?"

"I threw up."

"Oh." Genesis touched Sephiroth's forehead. It was definitely burning. He rose and got a washcloth and drenched it in cold water, getting back down on the floor and put it on the back of Sephiroth's neck. "This'll cool you down. What happened?"

"I…" Sephiroth didn't know how to explain it. "I had a bad dream again."

"Oh…I thought we got rid of your bad dreams."

"This one was different…" He pulled the towel away from him and frowned, "Can you get me something to drink?"

"Yeah….of course. Just keep sitting there." Genesis got up and grabbed some water for him, bringing it back to the sick man, "Here."

Sephiroth drank slowly and felt the cold water cool him down considerably, "You…said my mom wasn't a scientist, right?"

"Right…"

"Then…who is this woman?" He set the cup down and got up, looking into the mirror at himself. "She…looked like me…at least what I could see of her."

"Describe her." Genesis rose and stared at Sephiroth.

"She…had long brown hair, and she was wearing blue…" He paused, "Her smile…it reminded me of mine."

Genesis didn't have any clue who that looked like, let alone anyone that resembled Sephiroth in the least. He didn't know what JENOVA looked like, either, but he had thought an alien wouldn't look human at all. What Sephiroth was describing was clearly human. "Uh…weird. Maybe you have like a…sister or something?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, she's my mother. She cared for me like I was her child. But…" he looked away and sighed, "I know. I should stop talking about her. I'll never found out who she is…let alone who my mother is if it isn't this woman."

Genesis opened his mouth and closed it. He had never seen someone so depressed on such a subject, yet so intrigued by it all. Sephiroth yearned for something so badly and he hardly knew anything about what it was or why he wanted it…. "Maybe…one day you'll find her. It might not be now or in a few years…but she's somewhere in this world."

Sephiroth turned his attention to Genesis, "I will find her. I don't care what it takes. That…I can promise you."

Genesis watched Sephiroth turn then and leave the bathroom as if nothing else had happened. That determination…he wondered if this vacation was just to awaken Sephiroth's true emotions and motives? It was working…

OoOoOoOoO

"I'm not sure what images he's conjuring up in his mind, but they're far from what I think JENOVA would look like. He's describing a human being, Angeal, and we both know that JENOVA is an alien. What has caused him to remember a woman that has no significance in his life?"

Angeal listened to Genesis as they were going to get a small bit of food to go during their return to Shinra Headquarters. Genesis had explained what happened last night and the dream that Sephiroth had about his mysterious woman. It had stumped both of them as they didn't know of any person in the science department that looked like that.

"I think, Genesis, you're forgetting that JENOVA didn't give birth to Sephiroth. Only her cells were inserted into a carrier, and this woman might be that person. Someone who decided to have a child for the sake of scientific experimenting."

"Oh…I never thought of it like that." Genesis fell silent as their drinks were given to them and their food in a sack. As they headed back for their room Genesis got a giant smile on his face. "Hey wait, this is what we needed! This woman, she's human. Sephiroth has always wanted a mother, and we both know finding JENOVA is not only impossible but it would completely destroy Sephiroth if he ever knew about her. So…we pretend this woman is his mom instead. We go along with it and just admit we're wrong, that Sephiroth's memories were correct and had been right from the beginning. If he ever finds this mysterious woman it'll make him fit in more to our world. He'll be less of threat to our planet!"

Angeal nodded in a solemn agreement. It would be better that way. "Maybe with that reassurance he will begin to act more like us and less like he doesn't belong."

"Exactly. The only thing I'm wondering is…if we could…meet his mother."

"You mean that fake setup we were talking about earlier? The more I think about it the less I like the idea."

"Pff, come on, Angeal. We need a girl with long brown hair, maybe green eyes, and a sweet smile. He knew nothing else of her, and if we stage it quickly…his memories won't know the difference."

"And where are we going to get a girl like that?"

Genesis smirked, "We can search the slums. There's bound to be someone we can pay off to go along with it."

"You'd trust someone from the slums? That's a new one."

"Trust me, I doubt all of them are pickpockets and grungy morons."

"Whatever you say, Genesis."

They returned to the room and saw Sephiroth was dressed and ready to go. "Good, you're awake. Feeling better this morning?"

"I feel fine, as I did yesterday."

"You weren't doing so hot last night."

Sephiroth made eye contact with him and gave a slight smile, "I feel fine."

Genesis came over and smirked, "All right. Here, take the food and I'll get the bags. We're heading back home today."

Sephiroth took the sack and Genesis's drink carefully, watching the man pick up their stuff. They headed out and returned the keys to the room, and then made it back to the station. "That was fun," Sephiroth commented as they took their seats, "How often do you go on vacation?"

Genesis shrugged, "Probably only once a year. We haven't been in Shinra for that long. This is the first time we've gotten off, really."

Angeal got comfortable and took a sip of his drink, "I'm counting having Sephiroth around as my vacation. He gets me out of distant missions from the building."

Sephiroth opened the sack, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. Once you start functioning on your own they'll probably reassign me, but for now I just get the small stuff. I guess you're my biggest mission so far."

Sephiroth pulled out a plain pretzel and smiled at its odd shape. "Why is that?"

"Well…to put it in simple terms…you're like an overgrown baby."

"How?"

"We feed you, teach you things, scold you when you're bad, hold you when you want to be held…"

"Oh. I never thought of it that way."

Genesis took out the rest of the stuff and frowned, "What were you thinking?"

"That they didn't have a good enough job for the two of you, so they thought this would be easier than assigning you a real task." Angeal and Genesis laughed at his words and Sephiroth smiled, "It's true, isn't it?"

"Not really, I don't think the President or Hojo would want someone as important as you falling into the wrong hands."

Sephiroth tore off a piece and saw there was stuff inside, "Ugh, not another one of _these_ things."

Genesis snorted at his anger toward the filled pretzel. "It's cheese, it isn't sticky. Eat it."

Sephiroth ate it hesitantly and found that it did taste a lot better than what he was expecting. He enjoyed the pretzel in silence until a group came and sat across from them. His eyes landed on them curiously and found that they all just looked funny. He went back to eating, pretending that they weren't even there. But the more he looked at them the more he had noticed…they were wearing the same clothes. After awhile he was no longer eating, just staring at them and their odd clothing. Genesis looked over to say something to Angeal when he saw Sephiroth staring at them. "Sephiroth, don't stare it's rude."

Sephiroth turned his head to Genesis, "They're matching. Why's that?"

The one in the middle spoke up, "It's part of our business dress code."

Sephiroth turned his eyes onto him, "Why would someone want you to wear the same clothes as someone else?"

"It's like symbolization more than anything else. For example, SOLDIERs wear specific colors based on their class." Genesis was getting pretty good at explaining things!

Sephiroth stared at the suits again before shaking his head, "Yeah, but they're not wearing different colored suits."

"No, but they're the same look. So are the SOLDIER outfits. Kind of…" And now Genesis was losing it.

"What do those look like?"

Genesis wondered how he could even describe it, but he gave up before he even started, "I'll show you when we get home…" He paused. "Home? When we get back to Shinra Headquarters."

Angeal smirked, "That's pretty sad when you start calling your workplace your home."

The redhead that was across from them smirked and leaned forward, "You're with Shinra? We're going there right now!"

The man in the middle pulled him back, "Reno, don't bother other passengers with unnecessary information."

Genesis smiled, "It's okay. What business do you work for?"

"We're Turks. The President has been communicating with us for awhile now." The man smiled slightly, "The name's Tseng. This is Rude and that's Reno."

Genesis nodded, "I'm Genesis, that's Angeal and this is Sephiroth. Angeal and myself are a part of SOLDIER right now."

Reno pointed at Sephiroth, "What about him?"

Angeal spoke up, "He lives at Shinra under their care."

Reno nodded, "Ya don't say, eh? How's that going for you?"

Sephiroth stared at him, "Fine."

"How long have you lived there?"

"All of my life."

Rude turned his attention to him finally, staring at the man curiously before going back to ignoring the conversation. Tseng gave Reno a warning stare but it didn't stop him from speaking. "So…do you work there now or what?"

"No. I just live there."

"Odd."

Genesis spoke up, "President Shinra can explain about Sephiroth later when you talk to him. We're not exactly in the right to say anything."

Tseng nodded, "Understandable, all companies have their secrets for a reason."

Reno burst in again, "Did you just finish with a vacation or something?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes."

"I haven't been to the beach in a long time," he exasperated.

"It was nice. Genesis's girlfriend dumped him there, though."

Angeal snorted at that. Sephiroth was pretty good at laying it all out on Genesis. The boy sighed as Sephiroth had to include that information, "I'd prefer not to remember that part."

Reno laughed, "Women. They sure know how to ruin a good time."

Sephiroth thought it over, "I don't know, I had a good time."

Angeal nodded, "Yeah, but that's because you got the easy girl. Dumb blondes."

Reno smirked, "Gotta watch out for blondes. They may be stupid but man they know how to backstab you when you least expect it."

Rude looked over, "And you know?"

Reno gave a snide look over at him, "I've been with a few girls before I became a Turk."

"Being in their presence doesn't count, Reno," Tseng remarked and the group snickered at Reno's glare.

"Hey, no need to be cruel."

Genesis's phone went off and he pulled it out, looking at who it was. Some unknown number. He answered slowly, "Hello?"

"Genesis, it's Professor Hojo."

"Oh, hi."

"Sephiroth is with you, yes?"

"Yeah, did you want to talk to him?"

"Of course."

Genesis handed the phone to Sephiroth, "It's Hojo."

Sephiroth took it slowly, "Hello, Hojo."

The Turks seemed slightly perked about it but did their best to ignore and keep up their own small talk. "How was your vacation?"

"It was fun. I beat Genesis and Angeal in beach volleyball. In fact, I hit Genesis right in the face."

Genesis glared as Hojo let out a slight laugh, "Oh, splendid. Did you swim much?"

"Yes. I'm pretty good at it."

"How was being outside?"

"Fun. I got burnt though. But not as bad as Genesis, he's still kind of pink."

Genesis rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it that he just fried all the time. "That'll heal in time. It says here on your bill that you paid for 6 people. Who were the other three?"

"Just some girls that Genesis brought along."

"Oh really? Hmm. Using the companies money for women, eh?"

"That's okay, they didn't like Genesis anyway." He saw the look Genesis was giving him and he only smiled back. "They were nice to me, though." Genesis frowned and leaned over to hear what Hojo had to say to that.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid that I would condone, hmm?"

Sephiroth thought it over, "Like what?"

"Kissing or other sexual actions with a girl that you hardly know."

Genesis shook his head and mouthed 'no' to him.

"No, of course not." He just lied to Hojo! But it actually felt…good to lie to him. Like what he did will always be a super secret or something.

"Good. I'm surprised Genesis even taught you about that."

Genesis heard that and wondered what that even meant! "Oh, he said it'd be best to know early…in case I saw anything happening on the beach." Genesis nodded at Sephiroth's answer. That was a good lie.

"Logical I suppose. I called because I want you to come down to the Science Department once you return. The President is doing something with a company and wanted to show them your strengths."

"Oh…what do I have to do?"

"It's a surprise. We're going to show them how quickly you learn."

"Oh, okay."

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Sephiroth thought it over. Should he bring up the vision he had? "Um…maybe later. It's kind of important but not at this moment."

"Ah, I see. Then I'll see you soon."

Sephiroth ended the phone call and handed it back to Genesis, "I have to go to the Science Department when we get back."

Genesis frowned, "Why?"

"Hojo said I'm doing a demonstration or something."

Reno perked up, "Hey, wasn't that why we were called?"

Tseng raised an eyebrow, "Yes, something about the Science Department."

Reno turned to Sephiroth, "So you're the reason why we're going to Shinra? Huh. I wonder what you're going to show us."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I wish I knew. Hojo didn't say anything beyond that."

"Odd how our group met up so coincidentally," Reno commented, "As if destiny binds us together."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, "You have to believe in destiny for that to happen."

"Some of us aren't dreamers," Rude added to Angeal's statement.

Genesis smirked, "Destiny doesn't have to be for just dreamers. I think everyone has a determined destiny and some acknowledge it while others try to do the opposite of it."

Reno nodded, "Totally what I was thinking."

Angeal stared at them before shaking his head, "What is it about redheads and their silly ideals?"

Tseng shrugged, "No one can answer that question."

Genesis glared but then looked at Sephiroth, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Sephiroth didn't know. He had never really thought about it. "I have no reason to believe in anything until proven otherwise."

Genesis nodded before smiling, "Hey, I know. Next time they have a festival or something going on at Midgar I'll take you to a fortuneteller. It'll really open your eyes."

"And empty your pockets," Angeal murmured.

"My pockets are already empty," Sephiroth replied casually. "I guess it'll be worth trying once. I only have one life to live."

Genesis was excited that he agreed to do it, he was expecting Sephiroth to refuse. Though he obviously didn't know what a fortuneteller was anyway, so he probably didn't have much of an opinion about it. "You'll like it, trust me."

The rest of the ride consisted of small talk with the Turks, and as they arrived Hojo was waiting for them. "There you are. How was your first airship ride?"

"It gets boring after awhile."

"I can imagine. If you'll follow me, Sephiroth and Turks, I can show you the area we're using for testing."

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's arm, "We're going to drop off our stuff, we'll come get you, okay?"

Sephiroth nodded and followed Hojo to the science area. They walked into an odd room and had a table set up.

"This is set up as a shooting range. I would like one of you to go ahead and fire at the targets as quickly as you possibly can. Sephiroth, I want you to watch carefully."

The redhead smirked and came forward, picking up the gun they had to use. He twirled it in his hands before looking at Hojo, "Quickly as possible, eh?"

Hojo nodded, "Start when you feel comfortable."

Reno fired as quickly as possible, hitting the targets with ease. As soon as he hit all the targets he twirled the gun again and set it down, "Heh…not too bad? Eh?" For not being one to handle guns that often, of course.

Hojo snapped his fingers and the targets changed. "Sephiroth, I want you to look at the targets very carefully right now. Your goal is to hit the red center, understand?"

"Yes."

"Here's your gun, use it like Reno did."

Sephiroth held it and stared at how interesting it looked before looking back at the targets. "You want me to just shoot them?"

Hojo nodded, "Yes."

Sephiroth aimed and fired at his targets, taking a longer time to shoot them, but he did get them all in the center. Reno nodded, "Not bad."

Tseng raised an eyebrow, "Is this it?"

Hojo laughed as he snapped his fingers again, the targets moved out. He picked up a piece of cloth and wound it up, "Oh no, it's much better. You see the targets, Sephiroth? Remember where they're at." He then put the blindfold on Sephiroth. "Now shoot."

Sephiroth aimed and shot quickly at his targets, letting the last blast be his best. He set the gun down and removed the blindfold. They all stared as he had hit all of them dead in the center.

"Jesus…" Reno muttered, "That's…"

"Impossible," Rude finished for him.

"Very possible. Sephiroth has never handled a gun before in his life, yet you see how remarkable he can be with picking up attributes quickly and memorizing things without hesitation."

Tseng nodded, "I…have heard of having good memory, but this is different than that."

"Precisely, Sephiroth is no ordinary man."

"What else can he do?"

Hojo went over to a different table and came back over, "Sephiroth, Genesis did say he taught you math, correct?"

"Yes."

"Let's test your skills, then." He held a pack of cards into his hand and quickly flashed it to Sephiroth, hardly giving time for Tseng, Reno, or Rude to see what it had on it.

"36."

Hojo looked and nodded, "Correct."

Reno pointed, "Do it again."

Hojo shuffled and flashed the card again before smirking as Sephiroth quickly answered, "33."

Reno snorted, "I bet I can beat him! Come on, you versus me, kid, let's try this."

Hojo smirked as he held the cards up, "I hope you're prepared." Reno nodded at him to go ahead and go. He started to pull the cards quickly.

"27, 32, 10, 55, 98, 114, 39, 12." Sephiroth rattled the numbers off with ease. Reno just stood their still trying to remember what one they started with.

"Okay…he's pretty good…."

"Will you teach him how to fight?" Tseng questioned.

"Most definitely. If he can work like this without any problems I believe he will be a good fighter. Genesis and Angeal will be taking care of fine-tuning him, of course. I expect that the three working together will raise each other's fighting skills immensely. Now, let us discuss the more detailed matters with the President. Sephiroth, go with Genesis and Angeal, won't you?"

Sephiroth hesitated, "I still need to talk to you."

Hojo nodded, "Oh yes, I almost forgot." He pointed at a lab assistant and they came over. "Take these gentlemen to their meeting with President Shinra. If he asks tell him I'm thoroughly investigating Sephiroth's vacation stories." The assistant nodded before taking the three away and leaving himself and Sephiroth alone. "All right, tell me about what you wanted to say."

"I…had a vision while I was out there. It was at night right before it started to rain. The entire world around me felt like it had stopped completely, as if time itself stood still."

"Odd…"

"And she was there, Hojo…she gave me this really odd feeling, like a sense of hope."

"She?"

"My mother."

Hojo raised an eyebrow before waving his hand, "What else?"

"Then later that night when I went to bed I saw her. Hojo, she was a scientist."

"Oh, that woman."

"She was wearing blue and she had long brown hair—"

"Yes?"

"And a smile…like mine."

"I see…" Hojo pulled out a notepad and took a few notes, "You didn't see anything else about her? Like color of eyes or how she styled her hair?"

"No, just her smile…"

"Interesting. You think this woman is your mother? As I said before, you should ask for Genesis and Angeal to help you find her. Maybe it'll answer some questions?"

"I'll…see if they will help."

Hojo stared at him, "Afraid that they'll say no?"

"Of course. They are my only guides…if they refuse I have no one and nowhere to turn to…"

"Go to Angeal first, if you persuade him it will be easy to persuade Genesis."

Sephiroth nodded slowly. It did make sense, as Angeal seemed to be the more tolerate of the two. If he brought up the matter Angeal would at least not refuse the matter or put it down. After their discussion Sephiroth moved out of the room and found that Angeal and Genesis were indeed waiting for him.

"How was it?"

"It…made me curious was all. I want to go back to the room for now."

Genesis nodded, "All right…" The trio headed to the elevator to their floor, and soon came into the familiar room that they had left behind. Sephiroth sat down on the bed and stretched slightly. It was back to learning again, wasn't it?

"I want you to teach me more. Give me something new."

"Something new?" Genesis looked through his schedule to see what else they were going to teach Sephiroth. "How's about proper etiquette?"

"What do you mean?"

"Such as how to talk when you're out in public, the right way to sit, the correct way to eat…you know…just simple things."

Sephiroth looked over at Angeal with a frown, "Do you use proper etiquette?"

"Not all the time," Angeal muttered, "It just depends on who's around you."

His eyes went up to Genesis, "Well if Angeal doesn't use it why should I?"

Genesis gave a laugh and grabbed onto Sephiroth's shoulders, "You don't want to be Angeal, Sephiroth, you want to be more like me."

"Why? All the girls don't like you."

Angeal snorted, "See? He doesn't want your influences. Besides, we should probably learn a few tips from Sephiroth. He's the one who did things with the blonde."

"Yeah, because she was blonde," Genesis said snidely, "He'll never meet a real woman if he's picking up whores."

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's hand and pulled him to sit down, "Okay, Genesis, teach me how to pick up a real woman instead of a whore."

Genesis smirked, "First off, never ever insult a girl, let alone anyone else."

"But I like insulting you."

"Well we're friends, so it's okay to do that, but when you don't know someone that well it's best to be very polite. Next, you should always talk about mutual things. Bringing up topics like politics or wars, or even girls can offend someone."

"So…what would be mutual?"

"It's okay to compliment someone about their looks, but only if you really mean it. Don't pick something about them that doesn't actually attract your attention or they'll think you're being a snob. And if they pay you a compliment you should always act bashful! No one likes someone that's full of themselves."

Sephiroth nodded a few times. His eyes went around for something to compliment and he pointed at Angeal, "Angeal, I like your beard, it's very nice." Genesis tried to hold in the laughter as Angeal got a big smirk on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing fancy, but thank you anyway."

Sephiroth smiled, "Look, Angeal's bashful! Aha!" Of course the half-assed laughter from Sephiroth made the other two laugh at him. This only made him shake his head and sigh, "You people and your laughter…"

"That's another thing, never try to use negative words during a conversation. Saying things like 'stupid' and 'dumb' are childish."

"Okay."

"And whatever you do don't make faces or be too loud when talking. People like the mysterious, subtle side of a man."

"I think I already have that down."

"Yeah, so we've noticed. And I think it's best that you just…don't laugh if someone makes a joke. Perhaps a small smile?"

"I don't understand what's wrong with my laughter, you're the one who sounds funny."

Genesis grinned, "Just believe me, your laughter is much worse than mine. Now give me a smile."

Sephiroth frowned instead, "But I don't want to smile, you always make fun of it."

"It's because your smile is…slowly getting to the way it should be. Now don't be shy, show me a smile."

He was hesitant, though. If he smiled he knew Angeal and Genesis would make fun of him and start laughing again. And it wasn't like he didn't know how, but he could only smile every now and then when it just came by itself. "Can I punch you if you laugh?"

"Sure," Genesis replied, "Now smile."

Slowly Sephiroth began to smile, but didn't force it very far. Genesis nodded and a smile came across his own face, "See? That wasn't that hard."

"I never said it was hard, I just said you always laugh every time I do." A small chuckle escaped Genesis and Sephiroth glared, "See?"

"It's funny that you're upset over something so minimal. Have you ever thought that I'm laughing at something you said instead?"

"Why are you laughing at me? I don't want you to laugh!" This made Genesis start to laugh which really upset Sephiroth. He slugged him as hard as he could in the arm. The reaction seemed satisfactory for the first few seconds as Genesis glared and cursed about the pain, but he went back to laughing again. "Stop!" His eyes went around and spotted the pillow. Instantly he snatched it up and hit Genesis right in the face, but this only made him laugh harder as he tried to defend himself. They continued to struggle against each other, Genesis letting out laughter each time he got the upper-hand of Sephiroth. This fueled the other's will to keep fighting in hopes of winning the battle, but it seemed they were too matched for one to take the win. But soon Sephiroth was pinned on his stomach and couldn't get loose. Genesis grabbed one of his many belts and wrapped up Sephiroth's hands quickly, smirking at his new creation. He sat on Sephiroth's back, the bound arms behind him making it even harder for Sephiroth to struggle.

"How's it feel to lose?" Genesis asked and leaned down to look at him. Sephiroth flipped them but now had his tied hands underneath Genesis. He started to struggle but Genesis's legs wrapped around his middle to pin him down. "Now you're really stuck."

Angeal stared at the interesting position and smirked, "You two look ridiculous, I hope you know that." Genesis started to fix his hair quickly before looking down at the extremely pissed off Sephiroth.

"What's the matter? Sour from losing to me?"

"You're stupid."

"That's not very nice."

"I hate you."

"That's not very nice, either."

Sephiroth tried to struggle again but found it useless, as usual. He continued to glare at Genesis to the point it was making the redhead laugh. "Look at him! He's livid!"

"I would be, too," Angeal commented as he picked up his newspaper and started to do the puzzles in it.

"Let me go," Sephiroth demanded, trying to struggle again.

"Aw, I think he just wants a hug," Genesis mocked, wrapping his arms around him from behind, "How's that feel?" He didn't receive a response, only a few glares and finally having Sephiroth calm down and stop moving. _I can't believe I'm stuck like this. I can beat him in anything else, but he ties me up and I'm completely vulnerable… Wait. Vulnerable?_ Sephiroth's glare lessened and he straightened up against Genesis, leaning back into him. Genesis turned his head to stare at him, "What are you trying to do now?" It was a new approach from the other struggling fits he was having. But what happened next completely surprised Genesis. Sephiroth had literally forced a kiss on him that made Genesis start to struggle to get out of his position. After some difficulty he had gotten loose and wiped at his mouth in disgust, "Guh, Sephiroth you're disgusting."

Angeal hadn't seen what happened, but the reaction Genesis was showing could only mean one thing, "What'd he do, kiss you?"

"Yeah!"

This only entertained Angeal. His paper came down and he grinned, "Aw, you two swapped spit? How wonderful."

Sephiroth had finally gotten loose and rolled the belt up carefully, "We didn't get that far."

"You dragged your tongue against my lip, I call that close enough," Genesis grumbled and gave one final rub before dropping his hand, "You know, I'm not going to teach you anything if you keep that up."

"What's the matter, Genesis, are you only embarrassed it happened because you're afraid that you're a terrible kisser?" Sephiroth replied. Angeal brought his paper back up only as a defense so he could laugh and watch. He knew what Genesis would do, and man was it entertaining every time he did it.

"I'm not a terrible kisser, I don't have to prove that to you."

"Really? You've never actually kissed a girl. I mean, a peck maybe…"

"Oh shut up, just because I don't tongue every woman I see doesn't mean I'm a bad kisser."

Sephiroth fixed his hair slowly as he looked very smug, "Oh I see, you're just afraid to kiss someone. I understand now."

"I am not!" Genesis snarled and quickly cooled down, "No, I'm not getting into an argument with you. Grow up, Sephiroth."

"Whatever you say, Genesis." Their eyes made contact but Genesis broke away first, moving over to the door to leave. He didn't even say where he was going, he just vanished without warning.

"Now look what you did, he's upset." Angeal lowered his paper and looked over at Sephiroth, "Kissing him was a pretty bold move on your part."

"Well he wouldn't let me go, so I did what first came to mind."

"Just because it works on Genesis doesn't mean it'll work on everyone, mind you, but I thought it was funny."

Sephiroth stared at the belt he still had and shrugged, "Maybe he liked it so much he had to leave due to all the excitement?"

"I hope not, we'll have to rethink this room situation if he did."

"I suppose I'll have to apologize when he comes back?"

Angeal shrugged, "Most likely or else you're going to be stuck not knowing anything for the rest of your life."

Sephiroth exasperated and let himself sprawl across the bed to relax. _I want to learn more, I want to experience as many things as I can all at once. Imagining how much I've missed out makes me hunger for more…_ He sat up and looked over at the window. _When I'm smarter…maybe I will find my mother?_ His green eyes slid from the bright day over to the mirror. His features stared right back at him almost in a haunting way. _Maybe I should be nicer to Genesis? I need him to help me find my mother. If I keep up my behavior he will continue to refuse to help me…and then I'll never find her._ "Angeal, I know I've asked before…but would you help me find my mother? If you do then Genesis will want to help, too."

Angeal shook his head, "Just because I do something doesn't mean Genesis will. Besides, I wouldn't really know where to start in trying to find her. Hojo—"

"Told me to come to you. He said you two would help me."

Angeal set the paper down and wondered how they were going to do this. Genesis did say he was going to get some girl from the slums, right? "Okay. I'll help. I'll talk to Genesis about it and everything." Gently he put the paper away and he rose from his spot, "Why don't you just relax for a bit?" Sephiroth watched Angeal leave and he felt excited. It felt so easy to get Angeal to help him find his mother!

Angeal had easily found Genesis not too far off in Loveless Avenue. "Hey, Sephiroth is still hyped up about finding his mother. You said we should find a girl like the one he's been describing in his dreams….when do you plan on doing that?"

Genesis felt the soft breeze blow through his hair and a smile came to his lips. At first he didn't speak, only enjoyed the outside air and presence of his friend. "Why don't we look now? Perhaps when the next carnival comes we can let him meet up with the girl we find and then hope that it satisfies his silly obsession for his mother?"

"How are we going to explain to him that he can only see her that one time and that's it?"

"We can say that she lives so far away that it took her a long time to come here."

"He'd want her to stay for a few days if she had to travel that much, though."

"She could have an emergency and have to leave…" Genesis mumbled, "A lot of girls seem to be doing that, hmm?" Stupid Lola and her dumb friends…

Angeal smirked and shrugged, "It's worth a shot, I suppose…should we go find our mystery girl?"

"Let's."

Together Angeal and Genesis went to find a woman that would fit the descriptions that Sephiroth had given them. It was rather difficult because both weren't sure what Sephiroth had seen in detail and what shape she was in. But they had agreed on one girl in particular, even if she was a bit too young to pull it off. Sephiroth wouldn't understand the age difference, would he?

"Hi, sorry to bother you but my name's Genesis and this is my friend Angeal. We were wondering if you could help us…"

The brunette glanced between the two of them as she was holding a basket with a few flowers in it. At first she seemed skeptical of the two figures, but when they explained their situation and how dire it was that they help out their motherless friend she almost felt obliged to help. "I…well…I suppose I could help."

"It'd be wonderful if you could. He won't recognize that you're not his real mother…so whatever you say or do he won't realize it's not the same as what his mother would possibly do."

"Um…okay. When am I supposed to meet him?"

"The next carnival that comes up," Angeal informed, "We can bring him to a specific location if you like."

She hesitated before smiling and nodding, "Oh, how's about the church here? It's easiest to find me there."

"That's fine. His name is Sephiroth, I think you'll like him."

The girl giggled, "Oh? I suppose I'll have to anyway since I'll be pretending to be his mother. I'm Aerith, by the way."

Genesis smirked, "When we introduce Sephiroth to you your name will be JENOVA. It's the only thing he knows about his mom."

"Ah, well that's fine."

They talked for a little while longer, and soon the two boys left to return to Sephiroth. The boy was watching television and seemed surprised at their entrance. "Where have you been?"

"Genesis and I were looking for your mother."

Sephiroth didn't respond as he was busy staring them down, seeing what they were hiding or why they were saying such things. He finally came to the conclusion that they were telling the truth and he sat up attentively, "Well…have you…found any traces of her?"

Genesis shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I mean…if we said anything it wouldn't be a good surprise, would it?"

Sephiroth lost his curious look and almost looked saddened at his words. "What…do you mean? You're not going to tell me?"

"Well either way you're going to be disappointed if I said 'yes' or 'no'."

"Why would I be disappointed if you said yes?" He didn't understand Genesis.

"I'm not going to explain. We looked. That's all you get to know."

"That's not fair, I asked for your help and you're not even helping me."

Genesis sat down and smiled, "Actually Angeal asked for my help since you were afraid I'd say no. And since Angeal wants to know I guess I'll help him find your mother."

Sephiroth glared before setting his eyes on Angeal, "Did you find my mother?"

Angeal glanced from Sephiroth to Genesis. He saw that Genesis was only playing around with the guy, but it was clearly upsetting Sephiroth more than it should have. "We think we might have. We contacted her and have set up for you to meet her when the next carnival comes around. So you'll be able to enjoy the day completely and also meet your mother, how's that sound?"

Sephiroth smiled, "You really found her? Where was she at? Can I go visit her? Did she remember me?"

Genesis rolled his eyes at the amount of questions he was throwing at them. "Calm down, Sephiroth. We found her and she's coming HERE to visit, that means you don't have to move very far to visit her. She lives very far away, so you should be glad that we could even arrange for you to meet her. In fact, I won't be surprised if we don't find her at the carnival…so many people, and we hardly know what she looks like aside from a possible resemblance to you." He fixed his hair and his smirk grew across his face, "At first she had difficulty even remembering who you are, it's a good thing Angeal and I knew what we were talking about or else she probably would have denied ever having you as a child."

Sephiroth lost his smile again, "Really?"

"Of course. It's been so long ago that she had you it's obvious to see that she could forget. But don't worry, I'm certain your meeting with her will go over well. I mean, what mother doesn't love her child?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I wouldn't know."

Angeal sighed at how cruel Genesis had put it but knew he was only sour from Sephiroth kissing him. Whatever, let him be a jerk for now, he'd drop the attitude soon enough. "Once you meet your mother maybe then you'll want to come with us to meet ours? Maybe it'll give you a nice comparison then…"

"Compare our mothers? What's he doing, shopping for a better one?" Genesis asked and laughed, "Besides, he won't see his mother that many times to really get to know her that well. He wouldn't know what to compare against them."

"Why wouldn't I see her more?" Sephiroth questioned, "Isn't she going to stay here now that she knows I'm here? If she can't then can't I go with her? I'm not needed here…"

"Sephiroth, this building is your home. You don't know much beyond this place. Leaving would only break your heart, and besides…your mother can't stay here and you can't live with her. It's just how things work out. Maybe she'll visit a few times a year or something, but that's if she cares beyond your first meeting."

"I…thought you said a mother loved their child no matter what," he muttered, not sure if he was happy to see his mother now or not. The way Genesis was making it sound it was more that his mother didn't even care he existed, let alone know that he was alive.

"You have to know you're a mother first to have that apply to you."

Angeal finally butted in, "Don't worry, Sephiroth, you'll see your mother plenty of times. I'll be sure of it. And no matter how forgetful she might be she still loves you, and you still love her. It doesn't take meeting someone or remembering everything about them to have that connection. Now let's change the subject…" Angeal's words helped Sephiroth's feelings subside greatly. It seemed he knew exactly what to say to make Sephiroth feel like everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't help but wonder what Genesis was trying to do by saying those things to him…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the days had passed Sephiroth grew anxious about seeing his mother. He never brought the subject up in case Genesis became bitter and rude with his words again, but it seemed the man had dropped his attitude by now and was too busy forcing him to learn more things. Still, the lingering anxiety of his meeting with his mother hung over him.

"Sephiroth, pay attention. I know learning this stuff can get really boring, but if you don't learn it now you'll only get confused later on."

"I'm tired of learning," Sephiroth mumbled and set the giant textbook down, "I don't care about temperature or the biology of animals."

"Then what are you interested in?"

There was silence between them as Sephiroth thought it over. _I can never tell him anything, if I say that I want to meet my mother sooner rather than later he'll only get upset with me. Who knows how that'll end. It seems the more I learn the more he disagrees with me, and half the time I don't even try to upset him._ "I don't know…anything but this…"

"Well you have to learn something today."

"Why? Can't I take a break?"

"No, because you get a break tomorrow."

Sephiroth stared at the book before him and traced the outline of the picture inside, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to the carnival, remember?"

"That's tomorrow?" Sephiroth brightened up, "I didn't know that."

"Well yeah, I never told you because I knew it'd distract you, but considering you're already distracted I suppose there's no point in keeping it from you now."

"What all are we going to do there?"

Genesis shut the textbook in front of him and shrugged, "I wanted to take you to the fortuneteller at least. Maybe you can try some of the food and then we'll take you to your mother? I'm sure you'll want to spend as much time with her as you can."

Sephiroth nodded and smiled, "I'll have to tell Hojo! Maybe he wants to meet her, too?"

"I doubt that. Now calm down and finish reading that chapter…hopefully Angeal will come back soon," Genesis checked the clock on the table. "I'm getting pretty tired…"

"Why don't you sleep?"

"Can I trust you to keep reading if I do fall asleep?"

Sephiroth nodded, though he was lying. "Of course."

"Fine. Don't be too loud."

"While reading?"

"Good night."

Sephiroth was miffed but chose not to argue with him. Genesis had curled up on the bed and began to snooze. At first he continued to read the chapter he was given but once he heard Genesis's breathing change he slowly closed the book and put it off to the side. With ease he rose from his spot on the bed and moved over to the window to look out and see what was going on out there. It seemed the place was setting up for tomorrow, which made him even more excited than he previously was. _I'll finally get to meet her. They doubted they could find her and had shunned the idea that she was still alive, but here it is actually happening. I'll be able to see her face and know who she is exactly. I can ask her questions and finally find out why I'm here and why we're so unique. Maybe she'll like me so much that she'll want to stay no matter what? Then she could teach me what I'm missing out on instead of Genesis. We could make up for lost years…_

The door opened and Sephiroth turned around to see Angeal standing there. "Angeal."

"Sephiroth. You're done learning already?" His eyes went to Genesis who was asleep, "Oh. I guess it's hard to learn when your teacher falls asleep."

"All I had to do was read, but I'm too excited about tomorrow. Genesis said we're going to the carnival and that means I'm going to see my mother."

"Oh. Yeah." Angeal muttered. Gently he sat down on his own bed and pointed for Sephiroth to take a seat, "Sephiroth, I want to talk to you about tomorrow. I know you're excited about seeing her, but you have to understand that not everything will be…happy and wonderful. You're going to ask her questions and she'll ask some of her own, but don't be surprised about the answers, okay?"

"I…don't understand."

"Just trust me on this one. Don't get too excited, okay?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly even if he didn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Good, now when you're done reading I think you can go to bed. Be sure to get some sleep tonight, hmm?"

"Of course, Angeal." Sephiroth picked up the textbook again and started to read through his chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth had hardly realized he had fallen asleep while trying to read about what makes up a cell. He curled up and snuggled with his book opened to the page showing diagrams and pictures all about cells, and had rested his head against one of the pages. While trying to absorb it all he had passed out in that position. In the morning Genesis and Angeal woke up before him to see his position.

"That's some hardcore studying right there," Angeal commented and watched Genesis pull out his cell phone. "You're taking pictures?"

"Why not? Might come in handy as blackmail later."

"Studying as blackmail?"

"It's more the position than the studying." Genesis put his phone away and grabbed up his clothes, "I'm going to get ready, let's leave Sleeping Beauty alone until we're done."

"Sounds like a plan."

As Angeal and Genesis prepared for the day the sun finally began to rise and Sephiroth woke up. He slowly pulled himself away from the book and rubbed his face feeling the mark it had left on his cheek. "Hmmghh…" he growled and slapped the book closed. "Angeal?" He muttered finally seeing the figure standing before him with Genesis by his side.

"Good morning! Did osmosis work for you?"

Sephiroth glared at the stupid textbook and shrugged, "I don't know…I don't care."

"You should get ready, Sephiroth, that way we can go to the carnival."

He continued to sit there as if he didn't comprehend their words, but as it slowly soaked in he smiled and stood up, "Oh yeah." Sephiroth moved to the mirror to stare at the mark on his face, the indent from his book still there. "Stupid biology," he muttered to himself before turning to get some clothes. Genesis was standing there with the items already out.

"Here," he handed them over. "You get ready and we'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Sephiroth nodded and went into the bathroom to take a shower. His mind kept wandering to what his mother looked like and how she'd react to seeing him. He was really starting to get jittery just thinking of how much longer he'd have to wait before he saw her. For all he knew, Genesis and Angeal wanted him to do things at the carnival before meeting her. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait for them…what if she left because he didn't show up early enough?

His thoughts kept going to the negative side of things long after he finished getting ready. As he came out into the room he noticed the two were drinking coffee and talking quietly. "I'm done."

Genesis turned to look and smirked, "Good! Are you ready to go out?"

"Yes."

The two rose and went over to him, "Then let's get going." Angeal pushed Sephiroth out the door and they headed for the streets. It was much busier now than ever before what with the crowded streets with performers and on-lookers. Sephiroth felt a bit overwhelmed but kept his emotions to himself and stayed close to the other two.

"Step right up! Test your strength! Swing the hammer and see how you fair! Get to the top and win a prize! Step right up!" A large man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth wearing greasy attire was shouting near his station. It had caught Sephiroth's attention and the man locked-in on him. "You there! Yeah you, Rapunzel, how's about giving it a try?" Those who were around the station had cheered and called for him to go ahead and try it.

"What's a Rapunzel?" Sephiroth questioned Angeal as the crowd continued to call at him.

"He's saying you're a helpless girl with long hair. Maybe you should show him that you're not a girl?" Angeal remarked and pushed him toward the station, "All you do is take that hammer and hit it on that platform. Hit it as hard as you can, and I mean hard. Don't hold back."

Genesis snorted, "You do know all of these things are rigged, right?"

"Shush, I think Sephiroth might be able to prove a point here," Angeal remarked as they stood back to see how Sephiroth would fair. The man had picked up the hammer carefully to measure up its heftiness. Wasn't too bad for him. His eyes landed on the platform area he had to hit and he stared back at the hammer. So…just had to swing it?

"Don't be afraid, princess, just give the platform a good hit if you can," the large man heckled him. Sephiroth glared and swung the hammer back. Something seemed to come over him, a rush of energy and power that seemed unknown to him until now. The hammer impacted against the platform and the ball shot up clanging against the bell above. The crowd cheered happily and the owner looked completely baffled. "That's…impressive." He regained composure and smiled at Sephiroth, "Good job! You can choose your prize over here…"

Sephiroth looked at all of the items hanging up and wondered why he'd want any of those things. But one item caught his attention in particular. A teddy bear. He pointed at it, "I want that."

The man pulled it from the shelf and handed it over, "All right, there you go. Have a wonderful day at the carnival!"

Sephiroth moved back over to Genesis and Angeal, "Here, hold this for me." He pushed the bear at Genesis and looked around, "What else can we do?"

"I'm surprised you even won that," Genesis replied as he was now the official carrier of the teddy bear. "Those games are rigged so you'll lose, not win."

"It didn't feel rigged to me," Sephiroth commented.

"Hey Barbie, you with the long hair. Want to try your hand at knocking over some glasses?" Sephiroth turned his attention to the man that was now calling him a Barbie, whatever that was. He approached slowly to see what he was talking about. Glass bottles were stacked up in the back and prizes were off to the side. "You get one free toss!"

Sephiroth looked at Genesis, "Why don't you try?"

"Me? Uh…because I'm terrible at these games."

"So? I want you to try first."

The man held out the ball, "Yeah, show the hair model how to do it. He's curious, show him what you're made of."

Genesis sighed and handed the bear to Angeal before grabbing the ball, "Fine." He threw it and watched it hit the bottles but the bottom row was completely unaffected by his throw. "See? That's all you have to do, except you have to knock them all over."

The figure held out a ball to Sephiroth, "Ready to try your free shot?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes." He stared at the stacked bottles and concentrated for a minute before bringing his arm back to throw. The power came back to him again and it made his shot much faster and stronger than he had originally attended for it to be. The ball collided against the bottles and one shot backward and smashed against the wall.

The man was completely speechless. Those bottles were made to not move, let alone shatter like that. "Well…seems…you knocked them all over…uh…" He scratched at his head and smiled, "I…guess you can have a prize, then!"

Sephiroth looked them over carefully before pointing at something, "I want that."

The man picked up a funky colored lizard that was filled with beans and handed it over, "Have a nice day," he muttered.

Sephiroth handed it over to Genesis, "Hold this, too."

"Oh thanks. This is actually kind of heavy…" Genesis replied as he hefted the lizard thing into his arms and adjusted the teddy bear into place as Angeal had given it back to him. "We should show you the Freak Show."

"What's that?"

"It's basically filled with people who are really odd looking and have weird talents," Angeal commented. "We're going to have to actually pay to see them, but it'll be worth it."

They headed toward a large tent where several pictures were hanging up. Such as 'World's Strongest Man' and 'The Bearded Lady' among other things. They paid for their way in and entered into a completely dark area. At first Sephiroth didn't understand what was so great about this, but as they walked forward they came to a lighted area where someone was inside a caged area. The sign said 'Mermaid' on it. She didn't look like a mermaid at all to Sephiroth, but it was hard to even tell because of the crappy lighting. As they moved onward they came across 'World's Smallest Family'. The group of midgets waved at them and Sephiroth frowned. "How did they get so small?"

"They were born that way," Genesis remarked, "They're midgets."

The man of the family snorted, "Hey, I prefer vertically challenged, bucko."

"Sorry," Genesis replied and grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm, "Come on, there's more."

Sephiroth kept staring at the tiny people as they moved away and was surprised when they met up with someone that was taller than him. "Wow."

The figure waved, "Hello. I'm the world's tallest man."

Sephiroth continued to stare at how gangly he was and awkwardly shaped. "You don't look very comfortable."

"Yeah? It's not easy being twice the height of a normal person."

Angeal smirked, "Or six times the size of a midget. Let's keep going, there's more interesting things up ahead."

Sephiroth continued to walk and soon stopped at the next station. It was the bearded lady, except it looked like a man wearing a dress. "We paid gil for this?"

"Don't like it don't come," the figure barked at him.

Sephiroth moved onward and finally came to the really mysterious stuff. There were odd creatures floating in giant tubes that had labels on each of them. "They look so…weird…" One had giant teeth and only one eye with crazy hair made out of tentacles.

"They find a lot of strange things on this planet." Genesis hesitated and thought about JENOVA. She was a strange thing as well, though no one had fully recovered her body. The research had all happened in Nibelheim but did that mean JENOVA was resting there? Now it made him curious… "Let's keep going."

They moved further inward and saw the world's strongest man, a 'werewolf', and a talking cat or something. It was rather easy to see that most of the things were rigged in there, but other things looked so real it puzzled them. When they came to the end they had one display that was supposed to be the grandest thing they have found yet. It was about an alien that had once terrorized the planet, which made Genesis panic. How did simpletons that ran a carnival know anything about JENOVA? But half of their information was bogus and the creature they had on display made Genesis skeptical that it was the actual thing. As if Shinra Headquarters would let them display something real like that to the public. "Well that was wonderful, wasn't it?" Genesis remarked as they came out into the sunny day again.

Sephiroth shrugged, "Their stuff seemed pretty stupid. Especially the last thing."

Angeal nodded, "Yeah, they're good at making stories up." Genesis and he made eye contact to stay hush-hush on the subject. If they brought it up more it would spark Sephiroth's curiosity, and that was the last thing they wanted. "Up there is the fortuneteller that Genesis wanted to take you to."

Genesis brightened, "Oh yeah! You'll love this, it's exciting to hear what they have to say." He dragged the two to the line and held out some gil for Sephiroth, "What you do is walk in and sit down, she'll tell you your fortune after you pay, and you'll leave out the back way. Angeal, are you going to get your fortune told to you?"

Angeal frowned, "Don't tell me you want to."

"Of course! I have to hear what my fate is to be in the future."

"You're so gullible."

"I am not. Come on, you should do it just to humor yourself. Maybe she'll say you're going to have kids and a wonderful wife?"

"Right. Of course. Fine, I'll do it, but don't think I'm going to believe a word she says."

Genesis smirked and handed him some gil, too. "We all have to share what she says to us, okay? No keeping any details out, got it?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Okay."

The curtain opened and Genesis went in first. For awhile Angeal and Sephiroth waited together in silence wondering what Genesis's future would be like. Sephiroth could only imagine that he'd be successful in something, while Angeal thought that the fortuneteller would laugh at him and say he had no future. Nevertheless the curtain opened and Angeal looked back at Sephiroth, "Let's just hope I make it out alive, hmm?" He went in and left Sephiroth by himself. After more waiting the curtain opened again and Sephiroth hesitantly entered. The place was dim and dark with an old woman sitting at the table with a crystal ball before her. She nodded at him to sit across from her and he gently sat down, eyes still whirling about at the place.

"Pay, boy."

Sephiroth held his gil out and watched her pick the coins up before pocketing it into her draped robes. She brought her hand back out and snapped her fingers, "Pay close attention, child. What I am about to say to you is very real and is very true." She waved her hands over the crystal ball a few times and began to mutter under her breath before frowning, "You're a very unique child, aren't you?" Sephiroth nodded slightly. "Yes, it's in your blood…" She waved her hands a few more times and her frown began to crease further, "You're meeting someone today, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes…I'm supposed to meet my mother."

"No. She's not your mother, but she's a girl that you will meet once again in the future. Your past is close together and you don't know about it. Long ago…it seemed what she was fought against what you were…" She moved her hands some more, the muttering continuing again, "Yes, it seems you will see this woman again in the future and you will, in a way, battle."

Sephiroth was silent as he didn't understand why he was going to meet someone that wasn't his mother…yet they were somehow linked together? "Battle?"

"I see your hunger for knowledge growing, your personality will soon surface, child. Yes, you'll become the greatest around here and all will idolize you. But with fame comes misfortune. I see sadness and confusion along with hatred boiling inside. What you hold close now will be gone completely and you'll be by yourself. You'll meet your mother…" she held her hand out, "Give me your hand."

Sephiroth slowly reached over and felt her boney fingers snatch around his. She hissed at the feeling and growled a few times before pulling away. The old hag was gasping for breath as if he had hurt her. "Y-You…your future is grave and terrible. You will spill the innocent girl's blood before all eyes to see. But because of your own past you cannot rest completely in the Lifestream…and though you might be thought dead, you will never completely leave this world." She held her hand to her heart, "I….I need to rest for awhile. That's all I can tell you."

Sephiroth watched her get up and wobble off somewhere else leaving him there alone. At first he was confused about the entire thing. _I'm…not going to meet my mother today? But in the future I will. The rest of it makes no sense. I can understand becoming smarter, but having people idolize me? It doesn't make sense…and what will I lose that I now have? Angeal and Genesis? Will they turn against me or leave me? But I don't want that…And killing this woman they're taking me to see. Why would I do such a thing? What links us together?_ He got up and watched the back curtain open gently for him to leave, though he hardly questioned it moving by itself. As he stepped out he saw Angeal and Genesis waiting for him. _One day…they won't be here waiting for me, will they?_

"Come on, let's go sit down and we'll get you something to eat." Genesis nodded for him to follow and they went to one of the many stands that were out selling food. Once they got what they wanted they all sat together in a shady place rather isolated from the carnival goers. "The woman said that one day I'll have a dream that will mean a lot to me, and it'll come true when I have regained myself."

"Regained yourself?" Angeal questioned.

"Yes, supposedly as I grow stronger I will become more jealous and more self-absorbed. And with that I'll close myself off to everyone else. It's…a bit nerving to think such a thing would happen, but I wonder more what my dream will be? What is it that I want the most to come true?"

"She didn't hint about it?"

"No. She only said that after all that goes wrong I can, at some point in time, make up for it all."

Angeal stared at the food before them before sighing. He'd have to say his, wouldn't he? "She told me that my actions will help others grow stronger and become heroes. What I cherish most will be passed on after I die. Supposedly I'm a bridge between two others in the future, but in the end I have to make a choice that might let one or the other down. In the end I'll die for a good purpose, and the person who takes my spot will finish what I've started."

Genesis frowned, "Wow, that sounds really tragic. But it makes sense that you would sacrifice yourself for others…"

Angeal shrugged, "I don't know…What did she say to you, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth was eating his nachos when Angeal asked. At first he wondered if he really should tell them everything. Would they feel bad about lying to him? Wait. Why tell them that part? If they were true friends they'd tell him that they were lying… "She said that I'm going to meet someone. Supposedly our past is linked together, and we have fought before…in a sense. In the future I'll meet her again, but I will end up killing her ending our battle for good. She also said that I'll become smarter…and I'll develop a different personality. For some reason people are going to idolize me. And with that I'll start to hate everything…and I'll lose what I care about over time. In the end…I think she was trying to say that I will die, but I can't die completely. The Lifestream won't accept me because of what I am, and I will live on somehow…"

Angeal and Genesis didn't comment at first, Sephiroth's words were somewhat nerve wracking. He was going to kill a girl he was going to meet? And their past was intertwined or something…but how? And he'd become an idol? What if that was the reason why Genesis would become jealous? Because of Sephiroth? No. He wouldn't let himself become jealous of him, even if the man became famous for some reason. And Angeal's future about becoming a bridge between two others. What if Angeal had to try and get Sephiroth and himself to be friends because of his jealousy and Sephiroth's fame? Oh god, it was almost linking together perfectly. Sephiroth said he'd lose what he cared about most…would that be him and Angeal? That would mean that Angeal would let Sephiroth down if the fortuneteller was right. Maybe Angeal would die for him to kill Sephiroth? And Sephiroth would die after killing the girl? Then maybe that's how he'd redeem himself after being so jealous of the man? It kind of made sense…

"Did…she um…say anything else?"

"That I'm unique, and I'm going to meet my mother," Sephiroth replied before going back to eating.

Genesis took this opportunity to ignore Sephiroth's terrible future since he knew that Angeal and he would need to discuss that on their own time. "Oh yes, that's going to be today. See? She knows quite a lot."

Sephiroth gave a fake smile, "Hmm. Indeed."

Angeal had noticed the expression and looked back over at Genesis, but the man obviously didn't see Sephiroth's disappointment. He wondered if Sephiroth knew he wasn't meeting his mom today? The old hag could have said that he was just meeting some girl. Wait. What if that girl was the one that was intertwined with Sephiroth's past? He could only imagine that the woman was talking about JENOVA and her destructive powers were being fought against by a specific group of people. Perhaps she was a descendent? And he'd kill her…almost like avenging his mother in a way. "You know, I'm just wondering…after hearing all about our fortunes. If any of us lied to each other or did something stupid that perhaps we shouldn't have done would you forgive and forget? I think we should remember that our friendship together is the most important thing to us, and therefore we shouldn't throw it away when we make mistakes…whether those mistakes were made in an attempt to improve our lives and satisfy our cravings."

Genesis looked down as he knew what Angeal was talking about. "I'd probably be upset, but I wouldn't throw away a friendship over anything."

Sephiroth had a feeling that Angeal was stating right then and there that he was sorry that they were trying to dupe him with a fake mother. It still hurt, though, that they had made a promise to him and got him hyped up over a lie. "I don't know…it'd depend on how personal the matter is. I don't appreciate being lied to no matter what the reason is. With one lie comes more, and how can I trust a friend that only lies to me?"

Angeal and Genesis exchanged glances before Genesis spoke up, "If you got upset the first time we wouldn't do it ever again…especially if it hurts you badly."

Sephiroth pushed the empty box away, "Can we go see her now?"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah, of course. She's down in the slums…" He got up, completely pushing the thought away about Sephiroth knowing that she wasn't his mother. "When you're done we can take you back home and you can talk to Hojo about everything. You said you wanted to do that before—"

"Of course," Sephiroth remarked sharply and followed Angeal and Genesis. They didn't speak after that, and it grew very quiet once they reached the grungy lower area beneath the plate. Sephiroth stared at the large place and watched as the filthy people walked about glaring at them. It felt really unfriendly down there until they reached the church. His eyes went up to the giant doors and he swallowed down his fear and hate. They were going to say that she wasn't his mother, right? Or were they really going to believe he was stupid? "She's in there, isn't she?"

Angeal nodded, "Yes. We'll wait out here…"

Sephiroth moved toward the door. As he spoke he didn't turn around, "This is it."

Genesis didn't know what he meant but he only nodded, "Don't keep her waiting, your mother wouldn't appreciate it."

Sephiroth opened the door and moved in. They didn't say anything to him about turning back and forgetting the entire ordeal. Gently the door closed behind him and he saw a figure bent near some flowers tending to them gently. As he approached she stopped and turned around. His heart stopped slightly from her appearance. She was young and beautiful with bright green eyes and a kind smile, her brown hair put into one braid that rested against her back. But the dream he had of the woman…how her lower half seemed similar to what he had remembered…

It pained him to even look at her. Did his real mother look anything like this? As he stared into her eyes he saw that they were nothing like his own. Her pupils were normal just like Genesis and Angeal's. "Hello," he finally said to her.

"Hello," she smiled and giggled, "You're so tall, I wasn't expecting that."

"What…were you expecting?"

She held her hand out and almost touched his chest with her fingers, "About here."

"I see…" Sephiroth looked back at the flowers, "What have you been doing?"

"I was watering the plants. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes." He moved to one of the benches and took a seat, "Do you come here often?"

Gently she put her finger to her lips and thought it over, "Hmm…if I came here often, then why would I not go and find you?"

"Why look for me…when you never knew I existed?"

She turned to face him, "Everyone becomes forgetful over time."

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, you can't forget something you never knew about." He looked down as he rested his elbows against his knees, "I was never anything to you, and you are nothing to me."

She was taken slightly off guard but she moved over and sat beside him, "So you know the truth."

"Of course I know."

"If you knew, then why did you come here?"

Sephiroth fell silent and watched the flowers for awhile before shaking his head, "I was hoping someone would tell the truth before I found out."

"I see." She held her hand out, "Perhaps instead of dwelling on the fact that I'm not your mother, you can gain a new acquaintance? I'm certain you'll find your mother if you keep looking for her." He stared at her hand and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to shake it or not. "My name's Aerith."

"Sephiroth," he remarked and finally reached over, touching her hand.

Both of them retracted at the touch as it almost seemed to shock them. Even with how quick the brushing of their skin was it felt like what had gone through his mind had lasted a lifetime. He had seen her doing something, summoning something and he had struck her down with a long sword. The way she had fallen then and how he seemed ecstatic of her death frightened him. Was…this some type of vision of the future?

They both sat there in silence until Sephiroth got up, "I'm sorry," he quickly said before moving to leave the church. Aerith continued to sit there and looked over as he left the place. She slowly got up and gently clasped her hands toward her chest, looking at the ground before bringing her eyes up to the hole in the ceiling.

"What…will happen now?" she whispered to herself.

As Sephiroth burst out of the church it startled Genesis and Angeal. The two got up from the steps and tried to stop him from going any further. "Sephiroth, what's the matter? What happened?"

Sephiroth felt himself get caught by Genesis and they stared each other in the eyes. No words escaped him at first until he looked back at the church doors. He pushed the redhead away angrily, "Leave me alone."

Genesis glared, "What's your problem?"

"You! You lied to me. You could have just said something before I went in, you didn't have to make some girl pretend she was someone else. I know you want to help me out, but doing it this way just shows that you don't care enough to actually help me."

"Sephiroth, it isn't that! It's going to take forever to find your mother—"

"But we'll find her, I know we will. So why cut corners?"

"It'd be nice if you stopped obsessing over her for once. I thought this would pacify your interest for awhile so that you could focus on other things."

"Oh, and then when you did find her how would you explain this situation happening? 'Sorry, Sephiroth, I guess I just got the wrong girl the first time around.' Right. If you didn't want to help then don't, I don't need you to hold me back."

Genesis glared, "That's not what would happen! And you should be thankful I would even consider helping you out! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know what a mother is."

"You taught me that I can't trust anyone, that's all you've done!"

Angeal stepped in-between them, "Stop it, both of you. I knew this wouldn't turn out well anyway and that's why I brought up the 'forgive and forget' subject. This isn't worth fighting over—"

Sephiroth started to walk off before Angeal could even finish his sentence. He didn't want to be around either of them anymore, not if they just wanted him to forget about it. All he asked for was to see his mother and they didn't even have the decency to help him in that. They had to lie and pretend some girl, who he was going to end up killing, was his mother.

Angeal and Genesis headed after him. "Sephiroth! Sephiroth stop right there!"

Genesis ran up to him and fell in stride with Sephiroth, "I'm sorry! Okay? We'll find your real mother if you just stop and listen to us—"

Angeal came up to his other side, "It's understandable why you're upset with us, but at least let us make it up to you."

Sephiroth stopped and glared at them, "I don't think an apology really makes up for it. I just wanted to see my mother…just so I could be like everyone else for once. That's not possible, is it? I'm like the people at the carnival…no one cares who you are or what you want, they just want to stare at you because you're different." He started to walk again, "I know I don't know anything…but it doesn't mean I lack feelings as well."

Genesis picked up his pace and grabbed Sephiroth's arm, "You're right…and we can't take back what we did. Sephiroth, if you want to be like everyone else…you have to let this go and let us make up for what we've done."

Sephiroth didn't pull away this time, only slowed down as Genesis held onto him, "You should stick to teaching me things. I'll discover disappointment by myself."

Angeal smirked at him, "Sephiroth, we weren't trying to disappoint you. Think of it this way, the fortuneteller did say you'd find your mother, that just means we still have a reason to look for her. She's out there, she's alive, and she's able to be found. Let's take this small blunder as another reason why we have to find her. Because if we don't we'll never forgive ourselves for this mistake."

Sephiroth smiled at Angeal's words, they seemed so truthful and nice. It was what he needed, "Fine…I suppose I can forgive you for now. But next time you say you might have found my mother…you better make sure she's the right girl. This one was way too young."

Genesis shrugged, "I was trying to go off of a description you gave me."

"Close…but not close enough." They reached the plate again and Sephiroth shook his head, "Something happened back there…that I'm not sure if I should explain it or not. I knew she wasn't my mother, and she didn't mind that I knew the truth. She seemed….nice. But…"

Angeal looked up at him, "But what?"

"But I think…she's the one that the fortuneteller was talking about. The girl from my past which I've now met and will meet again in the future. When we touched something happened between us and I'm not sure if I can handle believing it's true…"

Genesis implored for him to explain, "What happened exactly?"

"It was like looking into the future…but I killed her. I couldn't tell what she was doing, but I ended her life anyway…"

Angeal frowned, "That's…odd. I don't think the fortuneteller was meaning you'd actually kill her. Maybe you…just wound her?"

"I'm pretty sure she meant that I'd kill her…" Sephiroth stopped at the base of Shinra Headquarters. "If our futures are really going to turn out the way she had said…does this mean one day we will no longer be friends?"

Genesis shook his head, "I don't care what she says…we'll always be friends. I promise."

Angeal nodded, "Same here, we'll never lose our friendship. Something like this cannot be broken."

Sephiroth looked between the two before nodding, "Good, I don't think I'd want to be free…if I wasn't friends with you."

The trio went inside then to reflect over the day and its morals. The only thing that bothered them now was whether the fortuneteller was right. She couldn't be, could she?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you liked it! Please comment or review or whatever! Next chapter will be coming in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter update for my fans! Hope you enjoy this one.

WARNING: Some sexual activity. Not too detailed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~A burning heat surrounded Genesis as he tried to fight off the fire. He couldn't escape the feeling that enveloped his entire being. His struggling was futile as the fire grew hotter and larger. Then he saw him coming from the flames, his silver hair whipping around his body as he gave that smile…the smile he had taught him. No, now it was filled with malice and hate, consumed with anger and revenge. He turned then and began to walk away from the burning place leaving Genesis to himself…~_

Genesis awoke with a start and rubbed at his head from the blasted dream he had. There it was again, haunting him for some reason. Why was he thinking Sephiroth would be that way? Perhaps it's because his personality was different now…but it wasn't that stricken or hateful. He was reserved and calm, not like what he was picturing…

Genesis rose from his spot in bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. It had been a year already with Sephiroth with them and the man had learned as much as he could teach him. There literally wasn't anything that Sephiroth didn't know now, which in a way made Genesis hate him. The man was too smart now, far too smart for his liking. Thankfully Sephiroth never really used his knowledge against him in conversation. That would really make him unbearable. No, Sephiroth kept his intelligence to himself and only used his suave talk to girls or higher ups, whichever came to him first. The thing that irked Genesis the most was Sephiroth's fighting skills. He had made it so easily into SOLDIER with his adaptive battle skills, and even became 2nd class before Genesis and Angeal could catch up with him. For Genesis he believed Sephiroth only got the upgrade because he was an experiment that kept improving, it wasn't because he had the actual talent to claim the real title. Perhaps he was just bitter at hearing Sephiroth winning the title so easily when the man hardly went on missions…at least Genesis had never been on a mission with the man as of yet. The Director had rationalized that Sephiroth wouldn't learn if he stayed with the same person all the time. It somewhat made sense, but Genesis was still angered that after teaching Sephiroth everything he needed to know the man somehow surpassed him.

It was true that Sephiroth had picked up on learning things by himself. The boy often spent hours on end reading up on stupid things that Genesis would never bother with. Somehow, though, those things would be brought up into a conversation with someone and Sephiroth would be able to impress them with his knowledge. It was as if Sephiroth searched for stupid random things just so he could talk to everyone and everything that ever existed in Shinra Headquarters. He wouldn't be surprised if Sephiroth started to talk to plants because he read up on how to communicate with them. Ugh.

Still, no matter how bitter and jealous he was of Sephiroth he didn't understand his stupid dreams about Sephiroth in the fire. Why did he keep imagining that blasted heat and seeing Sephiroth smirking at him? Maybe he just wished Sephiroth would get set on fire so he would feel better about himself? Yeah, that would kind of make sense…

At least his other dream wasn't as confusing as that one. It was more of a silly goal plus it kind of already happened in a way. Well, not entirely, but it was close enough. Genesis always wanted Sephiroth to try a Banora White with him. Yes, Sephiroth had tried it when they first met…but he was so weak-minded then that Genesis wasn't sure if Sephiroth even knew what he was eating. Now, now was the perfect time to get him to try it again. It would please him if Sephiroth would share an apple and enjoy its fruity taste…but for some reason he could never bring it up to the man. He seemed too smart now to have such a conversation with him. Yes, they did joke around and do stupid things…but Genesis didn't have the heart to accept rejection if Sephiroth refused the apple.

His eyes went to the mirror as he stared at his brilliant blue eyes and tired look on his face. Why was he reflecting on his dreams right now? One was just Sephiroth being scary…and the other was just a stupid childish act that he wanted to share with a friend. Guh. He needed more sleep, he did stupid things when he didn't get enough of it. Slowly he shuffled back to bed and looked at Sephiroth who was on his own side of the bed. He had remembered the nights when Sephiroth couldn't sleep unless he was cuddled up against him. In a way…he missed that. Perhaps it was just the warmth and the comfort of knowing that Sephiroth needed him. But now it seemed Sephiroth only needed himself and no one else. Gently Genesis sat down and brought his legs under the blankets only noticing that Sephiroth was half covered up. With ease he grabbed the blanket and started to cover up his friend, but he hesitated when he saw the metal ring around his leg. He kept forgetting about that, how no matter how free it seemed Sephiroth was…he was pretty much bound to this place.

He covered it up quickly and lay back against his pillow, eyes staring up at the ceiling above him. They were going to train in the morning and go on separate missions, then meet up once they were done and go out to eat. It was a normal schedule for them but Genesis felt eager to get it over with this time, as if he didn't want to be around either of them anymore. Sometimes he felt like their presence choked him, covering up who he really was. That wasn't what he wanted, he enjoyed sticking out and being center of attention in a way. But with Sephiroth around it seemed he was the one gathering the attention and not him.

His eyes landed over on his friend who was slumbering beside him. A hair graced the figure's face and he felt the urge to move it out of the way. At first he didn't move knowing that if he touched Sephiroth the man would most likely wake up. He was a light sleeper now, not only being sensitive to when the sun came up but to someone even getting too close to him. Though that hair was really starting to bug him how it was on Sephiroth's face. Ugh, even thinking about it made his face itch. Carefully he looked over at Angeal and noticed the man was sleeping. All right, so he wasn't watching him. He rose up on his elbows and leaned closer in Sephiroth's direction to see if he was awake. Nope, his eyes seemed to be glued shut. Very carefully he reached over and grabbed the hair. He held his breath as he moved it away and set it gently down with the others. There, now it wouldn't bug him anymore. Genesis retracted his hand and continued to stare at Sephiroth still not tired. He looked so peaceful when he slept, as if his dreams were just chocolate-covered strawberries or something. And sometimes, dare Genesis say it, he thought Sephiroth looked like a girl. The long eyelashes were one of his favorite features about Sephiroth. Wait, he had favorite features about Sephiroth now? Jeez. He shook his head gently at the thought and the movement seemed to move the bed enough to wake Sephiroth up. His eyes opened and soon the cat-like green orbs landed on Genesis taking in his position and what he was doing.

"Genesis?" He whispered to him.

Genesis nodded, "Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was watching you sleep." As if that didn't make him sound creepy. He got back down and ignored the fact that Sephiroth was now staring at him. But after awhile he turned his head in Sephiroth's direction to see the man was still awake. "What?"

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"I don't know…I…just was." Great explanation.

Sephiroth smiled and chuckled slightly, "You're something else, I hope you know that."

"Yeah…" Genesis agreed whether he meant to or not. They continued to lay there staring at each other, whether it was because they both were so tired they didn't know they were doing it or because they were waiting for the other to discontinue staring.

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I don't know. I think I might have another dream about you if I do."

"You're dreaming about me, too? That's wonderful. As if watching me sleep wasn't weird enough."

Genesis smirked, "You enjoy it."

"It's too early in the morning to enjoy anything," Sephiroth mumbled and stretched, kicking Genesis without meaning to.

"You and your limbs," Genesis grumbled and tried to push them back.

"Poor thing," Sephiroth replied and reached over to mess up Genesis's hair before relaxing into his spot. "Good night, again."

"Ditto," Genesis groaned as he turned the other way to fall back to sleep.

The morning only brought more questions, though. Once the trio had awoken to the morning sun shining in on them it had sparked Sephiroth's interest in what happened last night.

"Seriously, though, would you explain what happened last night? I asked why you were staring at me and all you said was 'I'm watching you sleep.'"

Angeal chuckled as they were already making fun of Genesis this early in the morning. It was pretty easy to target the redhead at times, but it was also easy to target Sephiroth, too. "That sounds special, Genesis, are you not telling us something?"

"I just woke up and went to the bathroom and when I got back I…stared at Sephiroth. I'm not sure what happened, I guess I was so tired that I couldn't stop myself from staring at you."

"You even said you dreamed about me, what did you mean by that?" Sephiroth asked as he grabbed his brush to work through his long hair.

"Oh. It's the same stupid dream I had before with you in the fire being a creeper. I'm not sure why it keeps popping up in my mind, but it's starting to get really annoying." Genesis watched Sephiroth brush his hair before reaching over and messing up what he just brushed through. "Whoa, my hands are spazzing, I just can't stop ruining your hair!" He started to laugh as Sephiroth struggled against him until he was smacked with the brush. "Ow."

"Oh heavens, I can't stop myself from hurting you," Sephiroth replied with sarcasm back at him. He started to brush his hair again to fix the mess again. "You know, maybe you should get a book on dreams? I read one that said fire could symbolize a burning passion for something you want. Do you want me, Genesis, is that what your dream is saying?"

"I want you to be a creep with a freaky smile, I'm sorry I never admitted it before," Genesis joked before getting up from his spot in bed, "Ugh. Let's hurry up and get ready…"

"Training this morning," Angeal stated even though they all knew that. "I wonder what missions we'll have today?"

"I had the most pointless mission the other day. They sent me to some non-discreet room to do a bunch of squats in one minute. What kind of a mission is that?" Sephiroth remarked as he finished brushing his hair and scrambled to find some clothes. Their closet had exploded over the year and it no longer had any rhyme or reason to it, especially since most of their stuff was sprawled across the floor.

"I don't even think that's a mission, just them getting bored and wanting to watch you move your body." Genesis started to search in the pile, too, finding his clothes faster than Sephiroth. "Hurry up you loser, your clothes are probably over there. How can you not tell which ones are yours? They're a completely different color—"

"I know, calm down. I was hoping to find some clean ones at least."

"Well if you put your dirty clothes in the basket like a normal person—"

"Yeah, I would but I enjoy hearing you bitch at me every single morning." Sephiroth started to separate everything and finally found a pair of clothes that would work for the day. He looked over and saw Genesis just changing right there in the open, as usual. "Mmm, just what I need to wake me up in the morning."

"If you didn't want to see it you could have turned your head." Genesis fixed his pants on himself and struggled with his shirt, "It's not like I yelled, 'Hey Sephiroth, watch me get undressed!' at you or anything."

"Maybe you should so I won't look? Your body needs to come with a warning label."

Angeal rolled his eyes as he finished dressing and picked up his swords, "I think both of you need to kiss and make up, hmm? Now stop your whining and hurry up. We don't have all day."

It was always Angeal's job to get Sephiroth and Genesis in line it seemed. If he didn't rush them they would probably take their sweet ass time in doing everything, and then he could only imagine how sloppy their work would get after that…

They went down the hallways together in utter silence ignoring other infantrymen that were wandering about talking about stupid things. It was the morning, it seemed everyone became really moronic when it came to talking. The trio entered into the training room carefully, sneaking in as they really weren't supposed to be in there. It was like a game to them to mess around before they got serious for the rest of the day. Besides, it helped honed their skills for missions.

Genesis pulled an apple out of his pocket and tossed it up in the air, letting it rise and slowly descend back into his hand, "Let's play a game, shall we? Whoever has the apple by the end of training…is the winner. But there's a catch…you have to hold it."

"No skewering? Seems Sephiroth has to think of a new plan of attack for once," Angeal joked as he pulled out his smaller sword and kept his eyes on the apple.

"Let's make it more challenging than that. You have to hold it with your dominant hand," Sephiroth suggested as he shifted his sword in his hands. At the moment he was using one of the normal swords that Shinra company provided for SOLDIER operatives. Though Angeal had his own sword on his back he never seemed to use it, while Genesis had a rapier that he was given from his father but he chose not to bring it into battle, mostly let it sit in their room and collect dust.

"We all suck at swordplay when we use opposite hands, though," Genesis complained as he thought about how retarded they looked last time they did that. He had almost stabbed Sephiroth on accident, Sephiroth had somehow cut Angeal's straps, and Angeal had dropped his sword and almost broke Genesis's toes.

"You can still fight normally…until you have the apple in your possession. Besides, we have to learn how to better ourselves with our other hands, it's not good to depend on one thing and not have a backup," Sephiroth rationalized.

"He's right," Angeal agreed, "Fine, we'll play it your way. Toss the apple up and let's start."

Genesis stared at its beautiful color before launching it up in the air and watched as their swords began to collide. The three of them against each other was interesting because it seemed they wanted to go after one person at a time, which almost seemed unfair but it was a good way to win. You take out one then go after the other. He tried to go after whoever was off guard the most, which was hard considering Angeal was the most cautious one and Sephiroth was so quick that he could take advantage of Genesis when he tried to battle against him. While he was blocking an attack from Angeal he felt someone jump on him. His eyes went up as he watched Sephiroth launch himself in the air and grab the apple with his left hand. He just used him as a launching pad? That was just wonderful. "Get Sephiroth!" Genesis growled at Angeal and he pulled away from their blocking stance to strike at the silver-haired figure.

"Try to get it from me, I dare you," Sephiroth remarked as he deflected Genesis's attacks. Angeal came up and smacked him with the blunt hilt of his sword forcing Sephiroth to stumble backward a bit before he launched a stronger attack. Sephiroth barely missed getting sliced in half as he deflected it weakly with his sword. It caused him to fall backward and he threw the apple, "Genesis, catch!"

Genesis was completely caught off guard as he was now in possession of the apple. He switched hands quickly and almost died as Angeal slammed his sword powerfully against his. "Oh god!" He jumped back and tried to gain better composure with his sword in his left hand, "This really sucks."

Angeal came forward, "You bet it does." He swiped his sword horizontally and Genesis stabbed his sword into the ground, clanging the two swords together. "Oh come on, try to at least use your sword normally."

"It's hard, I'm not exactly ambidextrous!" Genesis then saw Sephiroth coming from the sky. How he did those things he would never know, but what he did know right now was that Sephiroth was going to impale him if he didn't do anything. He threw the apple away from him and braced for impact with both hands. When Sephiroth's sword hit his they shattered causing them to smack right into each other. At first they just sat there on the ground trying to regain thought process because of the surprising combustion of their swords. "Holy…fuck. That was not what I was expecting."

Sephiroth stared at the hilt he was holding before dropping it, "You can say that again…" he moved into a more comfortable position and hissed suddenly. He turned his arm and noticed it was cut up, "Dammit."

Angeal walked over holding the apple gingerly, "Considering you two can no longer fight…it seems I win." His eyes went over to Sephiroth's wound, "And you should get that wrapped up before you bleed all over this place."

"Yeah? We're not even supposed to be in here, how am I going to explain how I got it?" Sephiroth questioned as he started to gather up the pieces of the broken swords. "Not to mention we're weaponless right now…"

Genesis started to help gather the pieces up, "Why don't we just say we were messing around and it just happened?"

Angeal snorted, "Right, swords combusting because you're playing around. Genesis, it's obvious that you two were actually fighting when this happened…they're going to implore why you were battling against each other. What are you going to say then?"

"We like to play rough?" Genesis remarked weakly as he picked up the last piece of sword, "Should we just tell them the truth?"

"Why don't we just say we were training and we got a little out of hand? Don't say where we were doing it because we don't want them to close this area off from us. They'll reprimand us to be careful and then send us off on missions to waste our energy. That's that. There's no questioning behind it."

Angeal raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth's words while the three of them left the training room to get rid of their shattered swords, "What if they ask?"

"Why would they ask? What benefit would they get from knowing where we're fighting?"

"Perhaps, Sephiroth, they want to see us training? Analyze what we're doing, why we're doing it, how we can improve…they like to watch you."

Sephiroth shook his head, "Then we'll say we did it on the roof and say we'll never do it again."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth and noticed how glum he looked on the subject. Sephiroth really was starting to become negative toward all the attention he was getting from the Science Department. He used to not mind the questions or favors he was doing for them, but for some reason he started to change his mind. Genesis wasn't sure as to why Sephiroth no longer wanted to entertain and perform before the Science Department… "If they want us to improve I don't see why it'd be a problem for them to watch us. Maybe they could give us pointers?"

"If you want pointers just ask us," Sephiroth shot back at him. "We don't need people watching us to understand that concept."

"Jeez, sorry. I didn't mean to get on your bad side—"

Angeal piped in, "I think Sephiroth is saying he wants us to have fun together instead of being serious and try to show others what we're made of. Our morning games are for our entertainment and enjoyment to start the day. It wouldn't be fun if we had to be watched all the time."

Genesis finally realized what he meant, "Oh, I wasn't even thinking about that…yeah you're right. There would be no point to early morning practice if we had to be serious about it."

Sephiroth sighed as they set their swords down into the recycling area where they could put scraps and other things to be re-used later on. It was something the President thought would be a good idea, and so far it was working rather well. "It'd be nice if they didn't treat everything as an experiment when it comes to me."

Genesis and Angeal hesitated at his words. They hadn't thought of that, either. Sephiroth was the glory that the Science Department had made. He excelled in everything he encountered and Shinra Headquarters was starting to become solely based on Sephiroth and his elite SOLDIER status. He didn't even feel like he was that special anymore, especially when he was around Genesis and Angeal. Of course Sephiroth knew he was unique, he had known that ever since he was a child. There was something special about him, and after isolation and learning about everything so quickly he knew it had to be true. For him he didn't want to remember his past anymore, of the days where he sat inside one room and did nothing. Just thinking of the glass window that separated him from the others depressed him and made him sullen. No one would know he was unique if they hadn't done such a thing to him, would they? Yes, he looked different and acted differently…but he wouldn't be treated like this…like an experiment.

"You're the only thing they haven't failed at, so why shouldn't they be proud of you? Let's forget this topic anyway, we don't want to ruin the beginning of the day with talk of Hojo and his crazy assistants. Besides, we still need you to get that wrapped up before you bleed all over."

Sephiroth looked at the wound and how it was getting worse, "Of course." They made their way to one of the medical areas before Sephiroth stopped short of going in. "Please tell me that old hag isn't working right now."

Genesis peered into the slit of the door, "She's working."

"Damn….let's just go back to the room and—"

Angeal turned Sephiroth toward the door, "Don't be such a girl. Go in, she doesn't bite."

"Yeah, but she _pinches_," Sephiroth snarled before they entered in. He gave a small smile at her completely changing his attitude.

"Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis…good to see you three. What's the problem now? Tummy ache? Paper cut? Pink eye?" She shuffled over to him and saw the bloody mess on his arm, "Oh boy," she clicked her tongue a few times and shook her head. "How many times have I told you to be more careful when you're out playing games? Hmm?"

"Obviously not enough," Sephiroth commented and watched her grab up some paper towels and soaked them in water. He knew what she was going to do. Scrub it to death and make him feel terrible agony.

"Well hold still, sugar, I can fix it up once I see how bad it is." She slapped the wet mass on his arm and did as he predicted. Scrubbed it off harshly until she could see where the slice was at. "Now it doesn't look so bad. Let's put something on it and we'll get it wrapped up." She picked up a tube of who knows what and slathered it across the mark before she got out some gauze and wrapped his arm up quickly. "Now don't do anything crazy or it'll start bleeding again. You should come back in a few days if it doesn't get any better." As she put her things away she looked up at him and smiled, "How's about a sticker or a sucker? Maybe both?"

Sephiroth had also seen that coming. She pretended everyone was a child or something and refused to let you leave unless you got a sticker or a sucker. "I'll go with a sticker." At least he could throw that away easily enough, or stick it on some poor sap that walked by.

"Good choice, I just got some new ones!" She rifled through her drawer before pulling out one, "Ah, here we go. 'Have a Chocobo filled day!' Isn't that cute?" Sephiroth nodded at her, though he thought it was the dumbest saying ever. It didn't even make any sense. He watched her peel it off and slap it on his bandaged arm. So much for sticking it on someone else. "Now you boys run along and be careful!" As she said this she had grabbed his cheek and pinched it, kind of like the way a scary aunt would do to a poor, innocent nephew or niece.

"Of course," Sephiroth muttered and left the room going back to his sullen state of mind. He rubbed his cheek gently wishing that the woman would burn in hell for her behavior.

"What's the matter, Sephiroth, don't appreciate how she babies you?" Genesis snidely remarked and received a glare in return. "Oh calm down you big baby, she's just doing her job." Sephiroth refused to respond to him. "Fine, go on a mission with that attitude. See how well it turns out for you." They reached the missions office and found Director Lazard sitting there already.

"You're late," Lazard commented upon their entrance, "What held you up?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth remarked for the group before anyone could go into an explanation of what happened. He wanted to get the missions over with and not dally with what happened this morning.

Lazard's eyes rested upon Sephiroth's bandaged arm and smiled, "Nothing? I see. Angeal, I have a specific mission for you to go on that might take longer than normal. I've been discussing with some of our other operatives and they need a leader to take infantrymen to a place they believe is a hideout for pirates. I think sending you in and seeing the results might help in determining whether you're ready for 2nd Class. Do you think you're up for it?"

Angeal nodded, "Of course, Director."

"Good. Here's some more information. When you're prepared for departure you know where to go." Angeal nodded again at Lazard as he took the charts and he moved off to read up on what he was going to do. Genesis glanced back as he watched Angeal leave. He wondered if that meant any good news for him? Was he going to get a mission like that? "Genesis." He snapped his attention back to Lazard. "The people in the slums have been complaining about monsters, go talk to them and get rid of the creatures." What kind of a half-assed mission was that?

"Yes, sir," Genesis replied and he turned away from them and headed off to get a sword. He wondered if he should just use the one his father gave him? It'd give him some practice with the dumb thing…

Sephiroth waited for Lazard to speak again but noticed the man sizing him up instead. "Is there something wrong, Director?"

"Well, unfortunately I don't have a mission for you to do. The Science Department needed you today so I didn't schedule you for anything. I was uncertain on how long it would take. If you finish early I suppose you could join Genesis." Lazard leaned back in his chair, "That's all."

Sephiroth turned away from him and headed down the hallway. He saw Genesis walking not too far ahead and he picked up his pace. "Genesis!" The redhead turned around to see who was calling him. "Hold up." As Sephiroth reached his side he smirked, "I'm supposed to go to the Science Department and then help you out on your mission. But I'm thinking… 'What could be so important that the Science Department needs me right now?' So…perhaps with the two of us on one mission we can get it done twice as fast…and then I can go and see what they need me for."

Genesis smiled, "I like your thinking. I was going to stop at our room to get a sword, but considering we're both weaponless why don't we just nab two from the supplies room?"

"Sounds like a plan." Together they made it to the supplies area, though they ran into two people that were running the place.

"What do you two need?" one figure asked slightly miffed at seeing them.

"Two swords," Sephiroth replied, "Professor Hojo sent me to get them for a simulation practice."

"Hojo, huh? All right…fine…" he moved off and grabbed two swords, "Here. Hope they're good enough for the scientist."

"I'm certain they will be," Sephiroth took one and nodded for Genesis to follow him. As they exited and got far enough away Genesis started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You just lied to those people so easily."

"What did you expect me to do, tell the truth? They don't need to know we were powerful enough to snap their swords. Besides, Hojo is an easy alibi when it comes to these things…he's a scientist and he needs things all the time."

"True, I just wasn't expecting you to take advantage of such a thing for your own benefit."

"It wasn't just my benefit, it's yours as well." His cat eyes landed on Genesis, "Otherwise you'd be using a rapier you've never practiced with. Do you really want to look like a hooligan in front of people from the slums?" He watched Genesis shake his head. "Exactly. Now let's go kill some monsters."

They made their way outside and traveled through Midgar to get to the slums below. It felt invigorating to Genesis being on a mission with his friend for once. In fact… "Did you know this is our first mission together?"

"Vanquishing the slums of monsters? Not much of a mission if you ask me, but it's better than doing squats together I suppose."

Genesis laughed, "Yes, I still wonder why they made you do that. Perhaps it's a competition or something?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Angeal, but I didn't do so well trying. Having long hair and being tall makes squats that much harder to do."

"How many did you do in a minute?"

"Only about 35 before I quit."

"You quit before the minute was even up?"

"Of course, it was a stupid mission and I didn't want to keep going."

"They didn't even make you finish?"

"They tried to talk me into it, but I said they should get someone else that wants to waste their time doing such things instead. I walked out after that and no one followed me."

Genesis shook his head, "That's funny. They'll never find anyone who would want to do squats for them."

"You never know…someone out there has a fetish for those types of things…"

They stepped into the slums and looked around for anyone. As they walked through they met a middle-aged man who was standing around as if waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, sir, we've heard complaints from the people around here about monsters. As part of SOLDIER we're here to help get rid of them. Would you mind telling us where they were spotted?" Genesis was being polite as much as possible. He wished he could be suave the way Sephiroth was at times but he knew he'd have to practice thinking before he spoke.

"That area up ahead. I'm here to block any kids from headin' in. If you destroy them then the kids can finally go out and play again."

"Consider the monsters to be already defeated then," Sephiroth remarked and headed into the area with Genesis. His eyes moved about the area and saw a few worms. "There's our target."

Genesis moved closer and smiled, "You should watch me work, I'm pretty good at fighting these things."

Sephiroth smirked and held his hand out, "Ladies first, I insist."

Genesis rolled his eyes at his words but concentrated on fighting the monsters instead. He held his hand up and blasted fire right at them before going in for an attack. After a few more slashes he had knocked the three of them down. He turned to Sephiroth and smirked, "See? Piece of cake."

Sephiroth nodded, "Good, it's always an advantage to start out with magic and go in for a kill…but…" he turned his attention to another monster that was heading over to his way, "I want to help you learn something new. A one-hit kill. It wastes less energy when you push more into one attack and don't have to recover for a second one." He got into stance and moved off swiftly. Right before Genesis's eyes the beast was split in two and died from the hit. At first he was astonished, but then he felt jealousy build up inside him along with rage. Sephiroth was acting like his teacher, which was completely opposite of what it should be. Genesis was supposed to teach Sephiroth things, not the other way around!

"I guess you could do that, but what if you don't kill it the first time? Then you've wasted too much strength for one attack that did nothing. You should go for a weak point instead. That way you can execute a one-hit kill easier. And the best area to aim for—"

"Is the head, because most monsters cannot function without it."

"Right." He was going to say that, Sephiroth didn't have to interrupt. "There's more up ahead. Let's go." They moved off and started to battle again, Genesis finding it more of a competition than anything else. He wanted to kill the most monsters in the least amount of hits. As one monster came up at them he sliced it down and quickly took one of Sephiroth's kills. "You should move a bit faster than that."

"I don't want to wear myself out on weak monsters. They die before they can attack anyway."

"How are you supposed to increase your speed if you don't even try?"

Sephiroth finally understood what Genesis was up to. He sighed and stopped in his spot, "Genesis, can't we stop strategizing for once and just kill things?"

"You were the one who started it."

"Well I'm ending it. Besides, I just gave one tip, I didn't know if you knew about—"

"I do, but thanks anyway."

"Next time say something, no sense in me wasting my breath, hmm?"

Genesis laughed, "Yeah right, you like to hear yourself talk."

Sephiroth watched Genesis go to fight the next batch of monsters and wondered what he even meant by that. He didn't really speak that much, did he? Perhaps Genesis was just joking… He went over and started to slice through the monsters quickly keeping up with Genesis's pace in the slaughtering, but he stole two of Genesis's kills before Genesis could execute his attack.

"What are you doing?" He growled at him.

"You suggested I move faster, so I did."

"Well don't steal my kills."

"You did it to me."

"Yeah, but I only took down one."

"I couldn't help it, they both were right next to each other."

"Yeah right, you could have easily avoided the other one."

Sephiroth sighed at his bitchy behavior and he shook his head rather disappointed in him. It was as if everything he ever did wasn't good enough for Genesis. "Fine, I'll stop fighting so you can kill the rest of the monsters, how's that sound?"

Genesis looked at him, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I know, but what's the point in stopping now?"

"Because you don't want me to fight, that's why. Go kill the large one up there already. It's your mission, you need to finish it."

Genesis glared but went over anyway and started to fight by himself. It was a monster he knew he couldn't one-hit kill so he did his normal strategy of blasting it with magic before getting in a few good hits. He was surprised at its quick movements, though, and ended up getting hit a bunch of times. For being a smart fighter he wasn't doing anything right anymore. He wanted to show off and try to be better than he really was at the moment. So instead of watching out he just blasted at the monster as much as he could and took several blows that could have been avoided. At last the beast had died and Genesis panted a bit at how much strength he had just wasted on the thing. To him it was like a huge victory, but in Sephiroth's eyes he thought he did the dumbest thing ever. The redhead came over and smirked at him, "See? I finished the mission. It wasn't hard at all."

"Genesis, you let that monster attack you to death."

"Please, it didn't even hurt," Genesis bluffed. He was actually in some agony right now, but he'd never show Sephiroth that he was in pain.

"Okay…well let's head back, it seems the area is clear. You should head back to the room and rest or something while I meet up with Hojo."

"I hardly need rest, Sephiroth, I'm stronger than you think."

"I didn't mean it that way…You should relax. Is that better?"

Genesis rolled his eyes, "That's hardly what you mean to say, but fine. I'll go to our room and relax. Come up whenever you're done playing 'experiment' with Hojo."

Sephiroth glared but chose not to respond. Did he even realize what he was saying sometimes? Whatever, he wasn't going to get worked up over his words. Genesis was just bitter that he wasn't surprised about his win or anything. He could have acted surprised and glorified over it but then he'd be lying to Genesis, and he remembered how shitty it felt to be lied to. They returned to Headquarters and they split up. Sephiroth made his descent to the Science Department and went in only to have Hojo glaring at him. "Is this what a SOLDIER does all day, sleep away until he thinks he should show up for his job? Where have you been, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" An hour had passed while fighting monsters? Jeez, he hadn't even realized it.

"I was helping lower-ranked members with their missions, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Keep your pitiful apologies to yourself, they won't work on me. This way, boy—" Hojo started to walk when he saw the bandage on his arm, "Hold on. What's that?"

Sephiroth didn't even look at it, "What? I got hurt, it's nothing."

"Hurt? What do you do, throw yourself at monsters? That's what a weapon is for."

"I'd explain but it's not important, now is it? What do you need me for?"

Hojo fanned for him to follow, "This way. We're just doing a routine check-up. You know what to do."

That was it? Just a check-up? Lazard made it sound worse than that. He should have known it'd be something dumb like this. He did as he normally did. Stood still as he was analyzed, scanned, poked, and prodded. After several minutes he had his blood drawn and then received a shot. It felt like every time he ever came around here they were sticking needles in him which was extremely uncomfortable. The feeling always made him remember when he first woke up outside of the isolation room…

And just thinking of how stupid he was made him angry. He always tried to forget it but things like this always made him remember what he used to be…how stupid he was.

"You can go now, I'm sure the lowly class boys need your help tying their shoes," Hojo insulted him as Sephiroth made his way out of the room.

_One of these days he will regret what he's done to me. That monster of a man…I've slowly realized over time, and with some persuasion from Genesis, that Hojo is nothing but a worthless scientist that has ruined my life. I will never forgive him for what I've gone through, especially now that I know what I've been through and what I could have missed out on._ Sephiroth made it to the elevator and let it ease its way upward as he tried to push the thoughts of the past from his mind. He entered the hallway and moved to the door, opening it up gently. He noticed Genesis was in the bathroom so he moved for the bed and sprawled across it. He enjoyed being able to relax for once and he didn't move when the bathroom door opened. Genesis came out only wearing a towel. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you back for awhile."

His green eyes landed on Genesis's body, "Why, were you expecting a hooker over?"

Genesis smirked, "No, but I did get a message from Angeal that said he's not going to be here until late tonight."

"…So you're going to have a hooker over?"

The redhead came over and smacked him, "Hardly the case. It just means it's you and me."

"Oh…" Sephiroth sat up, "Am I the hooker? Because this could link back to your burning desire for me in your dreams."

"Considering Angeal isn't here to stop me, I could very well show you my 'burning desire' and no one will hear you scream."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Sephiroth replied, "I don't think I can scream."

"That just makes it easier for me." Genesis sat down on the bed, "Move over you fat whore."

"I'm not fat and I'm not a whore…besides, you're on my side of the bed and you're clearly naked."

"I have a towel on, I'm only nearly naked. And if you don't want me on your side of the bed you should get off of my side."

"I'm on both sides, really. You could fit down by my feet on your side."

"That requires moving." Genesis lied down beside him and smiled at how comfortable he was…even if he was only wearing a towel. Sephiroth looked over at him and then realized something. He started to remove his clothes which made Genesis freak out, "What are you doing?"

"These clothes are still clean, if I take them off now I can use them again tomorrow."

"You…are pathetic. Besides, we have tomorrow off."

"Do we?" Sephiroth threw his shirt on the floor and wrestled with his pants, "What's tomorrow?"

"Sunday."

"Oh. I thought you meant something special was happening."

"Yeah. We're doing laundry all day tomorrow."

Sephiroth relaxed back in bed as he was in his boxers, "Sweet. I need to get my clothes cleaned."

Genesis almost commented but kept it to himself. He looked over at Sephiroth's exposed body and he gave his flesh a hard slap, "Shouldn't leave yourself so open." Sephiroth glared over at him and grappled around Genesis's sides going for a tickle. Genesis started to kick and laugh which made him freak out, "S-Stop! I'm not wearing clothes!"

"I should stop because you're naked?"

"No, but I will be if I move too much. I'd like to keep my towel on me."

"Oh I see…" Sephiroth slugged him, "Punching doesn't make you squirm, does it?"

Genesis snarled and rolled over, swinging his leg over Sephiroth so he could straddle him. He grabbed the other's arms to keep him pinned down, though he knew Sephiroth could easily escape if he wanted to. "Do you feel awkward yet?"

"I'm not sure. What's thinner, my boxers or your towel?"

"Depends on where my towel is covering me. I mean, if I hiked it up a little there's nothing between you and me." Genesis leaned closer to Sephiroth, "Would you like it if I did that?"

"Well…what's the fun in letting you do everything?" Sephiroth grabbed onto Genesis's leg, "I mean…I can move it, too."

Genesis let go of Sephiroth and smacked his hand away, "Okay, you win."

"I always win."

"Just because I have some boundaries doesn't mean you should win. You whore."

"I already said I wasn't a whore…" He squirmed a bit, "You're right on my pelvis, if you don't move I'm going to start humping you."

"The great Sephiroth is going to drive his pelvis into mine because I'm not going to move? That's nice. Maybe you should try it? I wonder what your face looks like when you're having an orgasm."

"You won't have the pleasure of seeing that face considering there's nothing on you I find interesting."

"That's a pity. I was hoping to see it since we're all alone."

"You'll have to work for it."

Genesis brought himself down onto Sephiroth and their lips were only centimeters apart, "I'm going to win one of these times."

"I'm starting to wonder…if it's really because you want to win, or do you just like being this close to me?" Sephiroth smirked and pulled Genesis's towel right off of him. The man was caught off guard and tried to scramble, but Sephiroth pushed him down and got on top, still between the redhead's legs. "Don't worry, I have you covered."

Genesis felt extremely tense now. He was naked and underneath Sephiroth in a very close proximity. "You win, you win!"

"That's not what I want to hear. You should give me a few moans or maybe you should beg for more? I think I want to hear both before I let you go."

"You're sick."

"I'm a winner."

Genesis looked at their position and noticed there was some wiggle room. Maybe if he grabbed Sephiroth's ass it'd make him get off? "You wish you were a winner." He grabbed him then and felt Sephiroth ram his lower regions into his own. He yelped slightly and tried to scramble, but Sephiroth was now crushing his junk to the point he couldn't move.

"You thought that was a clever move? Ha. Now look what you've done."

"Swordplay never felt any better."

"If you want out I want to hear you beg for forgiveness."

"For touching your ass?"

"For thinking that you could beat me in anything."

"I'd rather kiss you than say such things."

"Are you sure you want to say that while you're in this position?"

Genesis hesitated. He wasn't sure if Sephiroth was playing around anymore. In fact, he wondered when they stopped playing and things had gotten real. Perhaps when Sephiroth took his towel off. Oh god, what if Sephiroth wanted him now? Awkward. He'd have to get out of this, he wasn't up for any sexual acts with Sephiroth. "You win."

"Who said this was a game?"

Oh god. Oh god. He feared that. "Sephiroth—"

"All you have to do is beg, hmm?"

"I'm not going to beg, get the hell off of me!"

Sephiroth felt surprised. He was getting upset? That was new. "Calm down, I'm only joking." He retracted and handed Genesis his towel, "I hope you didn't think I'd actually do anything to you. Considering you started the game first—"

"You just said it wasn't a game!"

"Yes, so that I could win again. It seemed to freak you out enough that I win the game completely."

Genesis glared, "Is this even a game to you?"

"What else would it be?" Sephiroth asked and watched Genesis grab some boxers to put on. "You don't really think that I—"

"I do."

"Genesis, you're the one obsessed with winning. If you didn't want to play then don't. It's that simple. Besides, every single time we play it's because you start it—"

"Because one of these times I'm going to win."

"See what I mean? You can't blame me for liking it because you always want to play. And I always win because I know you're going to pull back right before anything happens. It's not me, it's you."

Genesis thought that over and turned to face him, "So…if I did do something would you stop me?"

"Why would you do something? Are you that desperate to freak me out?"

"I just want to know. Tell me."

"I guess it depends on what you do to me."

"You probably wouldn't squirm at all if we made out…"

"No, most likely not."

Genesis finally got an idea and laughed, "Oh god, I think I've got it!" He got back on the bed and grabbed around Sephiroth's hips.

"You don't waste your time, do you?" He watched Genesis pull his boxers down. "Okay, I didn't know you wanted to see that." He twitched slightly as Genesis dragged his tongue gently on his thigh and up onto his pelvis. "You're getting close." Then he felt Genesis's hot breath grace his sensitive flesh and he tensed up, "Hmm."

"You like that?"

"You're going to turn me on, I'm not sure if you want that."

Genesis breathed again and watched Sephiroth tense up again, "Oh, this is entertaining."

"We're done, I don't want an erection because of you."

"I win! I so totally won that!"

"Well, unless you want to keep going, we can have sex and everything."

"Yeah right, just admit that I won."

"No really, let's have sex, it'll be a good experience for us."

Genesis continued to stare at him, "You're not going to win right after I won, I won't let you."

Sephiroth grabbed his boxers and pulled them up, "Are you certain about that?" He then snatched onto Genesis and pulled him down, pressing his lips against Genesis's neck, "I can make this very exciting for the both of us."

"You can't win," Genesis replied as he tried to think of something else that would make Sephiroth stop. Maybe it was just the breathing that turned him on? It could be possible… He pressed his own face against Sephiroth's neck and started to breathe on him, "Mmmmm…yeaaaaahhh…." He whispered against him letting his warm breath grace his friend's neck. Sephiroth felt the rise of sensation again but tried to fight it back as he kissed Genesis's neck and returned the favor. Genesis only felt tickled by the feeling and gave a slight chuckle before quickening his own breathing pattern, letting out moans for an added affect. Sephiroth could hardly contain himself and let out a groan of pleasure. This time Genesis stopped. "That sounded real."

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to respond as he was trying to slow his breathing down from the excitement. Genesis pulled back and stared at him, "Oh dude, it was real. That's sick! My god, Sephiroth, I can't believe you!"

"Shut up, you're the one who was moaning in my ear."

"Yeah, which is weird that my moaning and breathing turns you on."

"It's not because of _you _it was the action itself that…well…"

"That time you didn't even say no, so you clearly wanted me to turn you on."

"I wasn't expecting that reaction, okay?"

"I still win, and I find you very disgusting."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Right, coming from the man who just spent the past five minutes trying to get a rise out of me."

"It's working, isn't it?"

"I don't know, maybe you should fondle me and find out?"

Genesis laughed and got closer to him, "We should stop playing this game before we do something stupid."

"Like what?" Sephiroth had asked, though he saw how close Genesis was and he could still feel that lingering feeling of pleasure. How badly would Genesis freak out if he did kiss him? "Are you afraid that…I might do something like this?" He pulled him close and their lips made contact. Their kiss deepened to Sephiroth's surprise and he actually felt…some pleasure kissing Genesis. The redhead moaned and he felt it against him bringing him into a whole new high. Sephiroth pulled away this time and looked Genesis in the eyes, "Genesis—"

"I win again."

So…he thought it was still the game? Right. He wouldn't bring up anything beyond that…it'd be too weird. It was weird enough that they'd even kiss each other. "We're done. If we don't stop…I think we'll go too far."

Genesis's victory smile turned to a frown, "You mean…"

"Yes. I mean that."

"Oh. Was the kiss too far? I mean…you started but I thought—"

"Well I just…I don't know. It was part of the game. That's it. It was all part of the game."

"Are you saying that you didn't think it was part of the game?"

"Let's just forget this ever happened." Sephiroth pushed Genesis away from him, "If we have sex it'll only make things awkward between the two of us."

Genesis nodded, "Yeah…well I wasn't going to go that far."

"When you keep gasping and moaning all over me I can't exactly say the same."

Genesis's expression turned completely mortified, "Oh god, you'd fuck me because I got you excited? Even if I said no?"

"I'm sure you screaming 'no' in my ear would probably just turn me on more."

"Okay yeah we're done, I don't want to think about us…doing that. Just. No." Genesis got on his own side of the bed and brushed himself off, "Let's…never play this ever again."

"Think you can actually hold yourself back?"

"Yes, because now all I can think about is the fact that you'd turn a game into a reality."

"Oh shut up, if you didn't get me excited this wouldn't be a problem."

"The point is to make you so excited you get disgusted that you're being turned on by me. Duh."

"The point is just to freak the other out because you don't have boundaries. In a way I'm still winning because the fact that I get turned on by you makes you uncomfortable."

They went silent for awhile before Genesis spoke up, "Do you think we're going to regret what we just did?"

"We didn't do anything."

"We just made out and—"

"I don't remember what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, I'm serious. Let's discuss this before we erase it from our memories."

"Why? What's there to discuss?"

Genesis looked over at him, "Well…for one thing…was there something else that turned you on?"

"Why do you want to know what turns me on?"

"I don't know…it's fun to know something about you that seems quirky and personal."

Sephiroth shrugged, "I don't know. I normally just find it entertaining, not exciting."

"Did my kissing turn you on?"

There was another pause before Sephiroth responded, "It wasn't bad."

"Oh?"

"I'm not going to describe your kiss to you. It was good. That's all you get."

"I'm a good kisser, huh? I have to admit you're pretty phenomenal."

Sephiroth made eye contact with him, "Thank you? That's just awkward."

"I was complimenting you."

"I don't like compliments."

"Your kiss was like the perfect orgasm in my mouth—"

"Okay now you're being sarcastic and weird. Enough about my kiss, I don't want to hear it."

Genesis laughed, "So modest. Your skin tastes pretty good, too."

"I am still rather baffled that you licked me, especially so close to there. I mean…you're the one who once had a girlfriend, right? All you ever did was peck her on the lips. But here I am, a friend of yours, and you've already explored my body more than the scientists ever have."

"I like touching things that are marked off-limits."

Sephiroth shook his head, "New subject. How do you think Angeal is fairing with all the infantrymen?"

Genesis finally got serious and sighed, "I don't know. He'll probably do wonderfully and get into 2nd class."

Sephiroth heard the depressed tone coming from him. He turned on his side to stare at Genesis better, "That must upset you, right? I mean…I can understand why you'd be upset with me. I've received this title only because you had helped me. Not only that, but you've been in SOLDIER longer than me. But I surpassed you…and now Angeal will, too. It doesn't make sense to me…if you've taught me everything and you work just as hard as Angeal, why are you still in 3rd class?"

Genesis was amazed that Sephiroth had understood his feelings. It was odd, he thought Sephiroth wouldn't get the concept that he was pissed off about Sephiroth being better than him. Obviously he was wrong, Sephiroth was a lot smarter than he was giving credit. It comforted Genesis in knowing that Sephiroth believed he was better, too. He needed that ego boost in a way. "I don't know. I wish I knew just so I could make it right…but I must be doing something wrong."

"Well…maybe when you present yourself to Lazard he doesn't see the confidence that you normally show to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you look like you freeze up when he talks to you."

"I try to look attentive."

"Oh. Maybe you should try less? Perhaps he wants you to relax more? What if he wants you to keep his eyes on him? Today you glanced back to watch Angeal leave."

"You really think he'd hold me back in 3rd class just because I watched someone leave our presence? That's so…stupid. I bet he would, too. That fucking loser….guh…"

Sephiroth laughed, "Don't get so upset. Perhaps you should watch Angeal and me?"

Genesis groaned, "It's pathetic that I teach you everything yet I have to learn all this stupid stuff from you! One-hit kills, how to look confident…it's not supposed to be this way."

Sephiroth frowned, "Genesis, there's nothing wrong with learning from someone else."

"Yeah there is…"

Sephiroth plopped back down into his pillow and turned away from him, "I guess you know how I used to feel, then."

Silence passed over them as Genesis thought about Sephiroth's words. He was right, Sephiroth had to go through a lot of learning just to catch up to him, and he was overreacting about two silly little things. Sephiroth had to learn everything. He should be thankful that he could give so much to Sephiroth and receive a little in return. It was at this time that he really started to question himself. There were still some things that he could give Sephiroth that he never really thought he should give him…Gently he brought himself closer to Sephiroth and breathed gently against his neck.

"You're going to turn me on again."

"I…think I want to."

Sephiroth turned to face him and shook his head, "Why?"

"Because I want to show you everything…"

"You really want to be that possessive over what I've learned?"

"Yes."

"You're willing to…go that far just to claim such a title?"

"I think so."

Sephiroth wasn't sure what to say to him. It was…insane. No, it was worse than insane. He wasn't sure how to describe Genesis's obsession with him, but it had gotten to the point that it no longer made sense. If he did something new or different Genesis got jealous and bitter, but if he did nothing he enjoyed showing Sephiroth what he should do. And here Genesis was offering him…pleasure. They wouldn't be caught and it would probably only happen once. Sephiroth could take a risk and see what it feels like…or he could refuse and hope that one day he will find someone else to hooch on…

"If we do anything…we will pretend it never happened. No one else is going to know about it, and we will never discuss it."

"If it has to be that big of a secret…fine." He slid his hand down and grabbed onto Sephiroth's boxers, "Promise not to hold back?"

Sephiroth nodded slightly and grabbed Genesis's hand to momentarily stop him from going any further. "Don't make me regret this." It was his final words before they started, and Genesis never replied to him to say that he wouldn't. The heat of the moment and the emotions they were experiencing together had made it seem as if there was no possible way for them to regret what they were doing. The sexual tension they had built up was being released finally, and the act was purely for the experience of true pleasure. Whether or not they had affection toward each other didn't matter at this point in time, because Genesis had only the one thought in mind that he was the teacher and that he had this privilege to act upon Sephiroth. Perhaps it was his desperation for lust that had built up ever since he lost his girlfriend. In his situation it made sense, especially since he continued to express sexual acts toward Sephiroth just to win a game. A game that probably should have never been played between the two, especially considering how impressionable Sephiroth could be…and also because Genesis took things to an extreme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was early in the morning when they heard the door open. Both slumbering members had jolted from their sleep to find Angeal coming in. He looked tired and cranky, but cracked a smile as he saw the two figures staring at him. "Go back to bed…we'll talk whenever I wake up."

They just accepted this and fell back into their comfortable positions to sleep again.

When morning came Sephiroth didn't want to get up. His body felt sore from his activity with Genesis and he wasn't sure if he wanted to even speak to the man. The sex wasn't bad at all, the pleasure had been worth it, but he was still afraid of it scarring their friendship. What if Genesis found it too awkward to be around him now? Or the possibility that he could tell Angeal…

If Angeal found out Sephiroth would feel so insignificant. He looked up to him and he didn't want Angeal finding him distasteful because of a small slip-up. It wasn't even a slip-up. It was…just sex for the sake of finding out what pleasure was. He could have done it with anyone…but Genesis was the one that wanted to show him. Was it really his fault now? Could he have said no and have the subject dropped?

Sephiroth sighed and didn't realize that Angeal was watching him. "Tough night?"

"No, it was fine. My arm is just sore." Along with everything else on his body.

"I see, you could always get it rewrapped by the nurse once you clean it or something. Maybe that'd make it feel better?"

"I hope so," Sephiroth rose up from his spot, "How was your night with the infantrymen?"

"Hell and more hell. I don't ever remember being that stupid when I first joined Shinra's cause."

Sephiroth smirked, "I see. You'll have to tell me a good story once we're all functioning," as he had just realized that Genesis was still sleeping. "I'm…going to take a shower." Quickly he gathered up some normal clothes and stepped into the bathroom. As he showered he continued to question himself about last night. _I have no attraction toward Genesis and I doubt he has any for me. For some reason we acted anyway onto each other. Was it because of the convenience? Perhaps the thought of being alone without any interruption had changed our minds on what we normally believe in? We've never expressed such lust before… Genesis did say he wanted to teach me everything. I suppose he only wanted the upper-hand, to say that he really has taught me all I know. That…doesn't make me feel any better, though. His acts were more selfish than they were giving if it was only for that one reason. No, I should stop thinking about this. What happened should be completely forgotten. Our actions never happened. Ever._ Sephiroth worked through his hair roughly wishing that he could wash the memories away, too. He was so afraid that it would backfire on him that he wanted to go back in time and just refuse…or stop Genesis from even starting his stupid lusty game in the first place.

When he came out he noticed Genesis was awake and talking to Angeal. He tensed up slightly as he grabbed up his hairbrush, "You're awake."

Genesis nodded, "Angeal woke me up. He said that we should go out to eat for breakfast, how's that sound for you?"

Sephiroth gave a slight smile, "I thought we were supposed to be doing laundry all day today?"

"We'll come back and do that…" Genesis yawned, "But I need coffee first."

"Then I suppose it's a date."

Angeal stood up, "You know where we should go? Genesis's favorite diner…"

Genesis shook his head, "No, that stupid whore probably still works there. She'll poison my food or something."

"Naaaah. She wouldn't. Besides, we'll let Sephiroth do the talking, wouldn't she be just baffled at how charming he can be?"

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he continued to brush his hair. The last thing he wanted to do was meet Lola and have her see him as a completely different person. No, he wanted to forget his past and those who met him that way. "I highly doubt I'd charm her in any way. Besides, we don't know if she still works there."

Angeal rose from his spot on the bed, "All the more reason to go. Besides, I had a shitty mission yesterday and I think I deserve to pick where we go."

Genesis and Sephiroth decided not to argue against that and got ready to leave. The three left Shinra Headquarters and made it to the little diner. Nothing seemed to have changed about its appearance and the place still had that familiar smell of good food cooking. They took their spot where Genesis and Angeal normally sat and watched as a waitress came over and handed them three menus, "Good morning, boys, I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Coffee," Genesis replied.

"Water," Angeal said after him.

Sephiroth looked over at the menu a little bit before glancing up at her, "I'm curious…do you make malts this early in the morning?"

She blinked a few times and nodded, "Our machine is always on…um…I can make you one if you want?"

"Yes, that sounds nice."

"What flavor?"

"Hmm…" Sephiroth thought it over, "What do you like?"

She smiled slightly, "Oh..well…the chocolate is pretty good."

"Then I'll have that."

She seemingly blushed before smiling at them, "I'll be back in a little bit!" She went off and Sephiroth felt someone staring at him. His eyes turned to Genesis and noticed he was glaring directly at him for some reason.

"What?"

"Do you have to flirt with everyone that talks to you?"

"I…didn't?"

"Oh please, you were totally all over her. You even asked her what her favorite flavor of malt was. That's just…ugh. You're so obvious."

"I didn't want to pick a bad flavor. Besides, if it tastes bad it'll just be deducted from her tip."

Angeal laughed, "You're too kind. I didn't really notice the flirting, I'm more curious as to why you want ice cream in the morning."

"It tastes good with pancakes."

"You have weird taste," Angeal commented and watched their lovely waitress return with the drinks and malt.

"Here you go! Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"I'll just have scrambled eggs. And can I have some fruit?" Genesis asked.

"Of course," she wrote it down and looked at Angeal.

"I'll have the bacon, egg, and hashbrown mix sandwich."

She wrote it down and looked at Sephiroth, "And you?"

"Pancakes."

"What kind of toppings would you like?"

Sephiroth thought it over for a minute before smiling, "Is it possible for you to give me chocolate syrup?"

"Oh…well…yes I suppose I could."

"And strawberry jam, too."

She smiled, "Okay." She slowly wrote it down before looking back at Sephiroth, "Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Then I'll be back with your food." She turned and went off. Sephiroth could tell Genesis was staring at him again.

"Go ahead, bitch at me. I'm almost listening," Sephiroth commented as he picked the cherry up from his malt and ate it.

"You're such a flirt. If I asked for chocolate syrup for my food she'd have told me they don't have it available."

"Scrambled eggs would taste odd with chocolate, that's why."

"I meant if I had ordered the same thing as you did. You just use your pretty looks to get everything you want."

Sephiroth made eye contact with him, "I'm pretty now? I thought you were the pretty one."

Angeal snorted, "Genesis is never pretty in the morning."

The redhead glared at them both before he started to fix his coffee up, "At least I don't look like a woman."

Sephiroth had put a scoop of his chocolate malt into his mouth. At first he didn't realize Genesis was aiming that toward him, but it wasn't until after he swallowed that he got it. "How do I look like a girl?"

"Long, flowing hair…long eyelashes…"

Sephiroth frowned, "There's nothing wrong with my hair. And besides, I can't do anything about long eyelashes."

Angeal smirked, "I wonder how Genesis even notices these things. I'm just now seeing the eyelash thing and only because he pointed it out."

"Oh how could you miss it? It's hard enough not to stare at his eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Sephiroth muttered defensively.

"Nothing, they're just different, so it makes it hard not to stare. And then I notice other things."

"You really like to stare at me. Perhaps you just need a new hobby?"

"But your so beautiful," Genesis said sarcastically.

"Did the two of you do something yesterday or have I never noticed your odd behavior before?" Angeal asked. They were acting so weird. Complimenting each other. He did understand the sarcasm, but Genesis was really obsessing over Sephiroth's looks it seemed. Maybe he was just paranoid? He hadn't eaten since yesterday evening…the hunger must be getting to him.

"We got rowdy in your bed," Genesis replied. Sephiroth tensed up again and looked over at the redhead. He was playing it cool for once in his life, and it calmed Sephiroth's fear somewhat. Still, he didn't enjoy that he was bringing it up even if he was joking.

"Really? When did you do that?"

"An hour before you got there."

"Oh?"

"We could have waited for you to join, but Sephiroth was impatient. He really likes the attention."

Their eyes landed on Sephiroth and he felt somewhat uncomfortable but he gave a slight smile, "Me? Impatient? Never."

Angeal laughed, "Oh please, Sephiroth, when you want something you get so demanding and grumpy. It's pretty funny watching you get pissy over small things."

Their waitress came back over and set their food down before them, "Hope you boys enjoy your meal."

Sephiroth moved his pancakes around and started to lather one in jam and cover it in the chocolate syrup. He placed another pancake on top and repeated the jam and syrup process before putting another pancake on top. This time he covered the top in butter and started to cut it into even pieces. Genesis had watched this the entire time that he was eating his scrambled eggs. "That's…so weird," he finally commented as Sephiroth started to eat.

The silver-haired man looked over at him wondering what was weird about eating his food this way. He had been doing it for awhile, but it seemed Genesis wanted to bring it up now. "Sorry?"

Angeal looked at them wondering what was going on. They seemed…different. "Hey, Genesis, did you tell Sephiroth about the trip we had planned?"

Sephiroth turned his eyes to Angeal, "No, he didn't."

"Ah, I'm surprised he kept the secret for this long." Angeal took a sip of his water so it'd allow Genesis time to explain it.

"We're going back home for our upcoming vacation time."

Sephiroth looked between the two before looking back at his food, "Oh."

Genesis saw the look. Was Sephiroth put off by the fact that they were leaving? Oh, he forgot to say something. "We wanted you to come with us, so you'll get to see where we grew up."

Sephiroth hesitated in picking out a piece of pancake to eat, as if Genesis was asking too much of him. He finally jabbed a piece with his fork, "Well…if you don't mind me coming—"

"Of course we don't," Angeal commented, "Why would we suddenly want you to take a hike?"

"Well, it is your hometown, I wouldn't want to intrude—"

"You're not," Genesis interjected. "You'll get to meet our parents and everything."

"I see," Sephiroth remarked as he thought about how not too long ago Genesis had said he wanted him to meet his parents. He still wanted to find his own mother. They had actually dropped the subject about his mother after the incident with…what was her name? He had forgotten already. It seemed after that he lost the ambition to look for her because he was afraid of being disappointed. What if Angeal and Genesis pulled another 'fake mother' stunt on him? He was stupid back then and it would have worked….but now that he had a mind about him how would he really act if he came across them lying to him again? It wouldn't be a pretty sight, he knew that.

"We'll stay at Genesis's house, his parents have the room to house practically the whole village," Angeal commented as he took some of Genesis's fruit.

"My house isn't that big. It's a good thing though that we won't have to be in close proximity with my parents, though. They might annoy you after awhile. Angeal's mom is the best parent around if you ask me."

"You just like her cookies," Angeal retorted.

"She's a good cook, what can I say?"

Sephiroth kept eating as the two started to reminisce about old times and some of the things they did together. There was no point in him saying anything since he wasn't a part of any of it. For some reason their talking didn't make him happy, it just made him feel isolated.

"How's everything taste?" the waitress asked as she came back around to interrupt the conversation.

"Excellent," Sephiroth spoke up for the three of them, "And with such a nice waitress…it's even better."

She blushed that time and smiled, "Just doing my job to satisfy my customers." Sephiroth returned the smile and watched her walk off to cater to someone else.

"Okay that was flirting," Angeal remarked. "I didn't know you wanted a girlfriend all of a sudden."

Genesis looked rather put off, "Yeah. Me either."

"I don't, I just thought it'd be nice to compliment the woman. Besides, do you want me to talk like that to the both of you? Are you jealous that I talk nicely to strangers and not you two?"

Genesis smiled, "Perhaps?"

Angeal snorted, "No. I'll never comment on your actions ever again. Now eat your food and let's pretend Genesis doesn't want your body."

"I only want his words," Genesis remarked as he finished up his scrambled eggs. "Some words of encouragement would be nice."

"I'm only good at compliments," Sephiroth replied and finished his malt. "It's actually hard to think of a good compliment for you, considering you'd know that I'm lying."

"You can't even think of a real one? That's…" Genesis hesitated, "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"How can you be ugly if you're the pretty one?" Angeal questioned.

"That wasn't what I was saying. If I said something like—oh, Genesis…did you do something new with your hair today? It frames your face very well…"

Genesis touched his hair for a minute before glaring, "Liar."

Angeal laughed, "Sephiroth's making a point. You wouldn't believe Sephiroth no matter how suave he's being because you'd think he's being sarcastic."

"Because that's how he talks to me when he's being sarcastic," Genesis grumbled.

"You use 'suave' on Genesis when you make fun of him?" Angeal looked at Sephiroth curiously. He hadn't realized this.

"I never really noticed, but I must if he's complaining that I do."

"Well…there's an upside to that. At least he's insulting you in a kind tone," Angeal pointed out and watched the waitress come back with their bill. "Whose turn is it to pay?"

Sephiroth pulled out the Shinra card that they were given, "I say Shinra, who votes yes?"

Genesis smiled, "That's a definite yes from me."

Angeal shook his head, "One of these days he'll cancel your card and you'll be a sitting duck."

Sephiroth handed the card over to her, "Go ahead and add your tip in there, hmm?"

She smiled, "Of course…sir." She went off again.

"He wouldn't cancel my card, I hardly use it. Besides, if I said something to Hojo I'm sure the scientist would side with me—"

Genesis shook his head, "No he wouldn't. He'd be all 'well you should have known if you spent too much money he'd do that! Now go get a real job and spend your own gil.'"

"True. I guess I'd just leave Shinra if it happened. Then when they freak out that I'm gone they'll try to persuade me to come back with presents."

"Or they could just shoot you and drag you back," Angeal commented. "Sure you'd be wounded, but you'll heal in time, right?"

Sephiroth frowned at his words. They could probably do that to him… "I like my idea more. I'm too precious to be shot."

The girl came back and handed the card over, "I hope you boys have a wonderful day!"

Sephiroth smiled at her, "The same for you." They left the place and Sephiroth looked around, "Lola doesn't work there anymore."

"Yeah? How can you tell?" Genesis asked as he glanced about for anything familiar that could link itself to her.

"I was purposefully flattering that girl so she'd tell the other waitresses to stare at us. Not once did Lola show up, because I know she'd approach us to say a few words before leaving in a hissy fit."

Angeal chuckled, "You and your strategizing. Such a charmer, wanting girls to make goo-goo eyes at us."

Genesis pouted, "Aww…what if they think we're losers now?"

"Who cares, they're waitresses. Their jobs are nothing in comparison to ours," Sephiroth remarked as they headed back to Shinra Headquarters. "Speaking of jobs…we have laundry to do, and by we I mean you."

Genesis glared, "Oh no, I'm not doing your laundry for you. I know you hate doing it just because you don't know how to run the machines—"

"Last time you slammed my hair in the door and you wouldn't help me get out until it finished filling with water."

"All you had to do was open the door."

"How was I supposed to know that? Besides, you look like such a nice housewife when you do the laundry. It turns me on thinking about you in a tight dress and heels." Wait, he shouldn't be saying such things to Genesis, what if he wanted to turn him on again? Seeing Genesis in that getup would make him laugh more than turn him on. Eh…and just talking about being turned on around Genesis made him feel awkward.

"You're weird," Genesis replied as they made it inside. He was thinking about last night, too. It was interesting enough to turn Sephiroth on, but hearing him joke about it just made him wonder if it was really that…a joke. What if Sephiroth actually liked these things and he just said it in a way that made it seem like he was joking? Oh boy…he was definitely not putting heels on for Sephiroth's benefit. No, he would stick to breathing and moaning. That at least was easy.

"You're responsible for teaching Sephiroth everything in the book…yet you haven't properly taught him how to do laundry?" Angeal remarked as they got into the elevator, "That's a bit pathetic. I expected better from you, Genesis."

"Sorry, I was too busy teaching him how to roll over, speak, and shake hands for a treat to think about laundry."

Sephiroth glared, "Don't refer to me as a dog." They both saw how sensitive the subject was to him and they retreated to silence. It was easier to not get yelled at this way by Sephiroth. Besides, right now it was going to be just words, but later on when they trained again Sephiroth would take it out on them.

"I'll show you what to do for your clothes okay? Everything you wear is black really so we won't have to separate colors or anything—"

"You actually do that?" Angeal questioned. "I thought that was just a rule for women."

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Angeal, I wear red sometimes. You can't mix red with white. You get…pink stuff then."

"Then don't wear red?"

"I like the color red."

"Then don't complain about getting pink clothes."

Genesis sighed and exited the elevator, opening up the door to gather up the clothes. "You know what doesn't help? The fact that you, Sephiroth, don't put any of your dirty clothes in the hamper. I mean, it's only about two feet from your bed—"

"You're the one who undresses me at night, maybe you should put my clothes in the hamper?" Sephiroth was trying to make another joke, but yesterday Genesis had been the one to pull away his boxers…Why did he keep thinking about last night? It wasn't right. Maybe he just enjoyed the pleasure they had between each other? Whatever. He'd just have to drop the comments and stop using sexual content around them both. If he stopped showing interest in the subject maybe Genesis would understand that he didn't want to go through it ever again? It'd…kind of make sense…

"You better watch what you say or it's going to start happening," Genesis snapped and he began to pick up Sephiroth's clothes from the floor.

"Wait wait!" Sephiroth pulled the pants out of Genesis's hands and he started to search the pockets, "I forgot something in one of my pants."

"Your brain?" Angeal asked as they started to filter through his pants trying to figure out what he lost.

"No, it's a piece of paper," Sephiroth growled and threw the pants on the bed, grabbing up a few more to go through. After awhile he got down on his knees to look under the bed, "Maybe it fell out?" Genesis stared at the pants Sephiroth was wearing. He wondered if it was in those pants? Worth a shot to see…He reached down and grabbed Sephiroth's rump causing the man to jolt and slam his head into the bars of the bed. "Aaaaugh," he growled and fell over at the pain.

"I'm not sure if that was more disturbing or entertaining," Angeal chuckled as he watched Sephiroth slowly come out from under the bed. "I guess that'll teach you from losing things in your pants, hmm?"

"I don't see why Genesis was _grabbing_ my ass in the first place," Sephiroth snarled at him.

"I thought that maybe you forgot it in the pants you were wearing. It's quite possible—"

"Maybe you should check again? Your virginity is in there and it's dying to get out."

Genesis glowered at him, "You can keep it, it's probably ruined since it's been with you all this time."

"Have you checked the bed? Maybe you lost it in the blankets," Angeal changed the subject. Sephiroth quickly started to tug on the blankets to search them through. Genesis finally spotted something and he quickly grabbed it up, unfolding the paper.

"Is this it?"

Sephiroth saw the paper and felt his heart leap. He snatched it quickly from Genesis's grasp, "Don't be so nosy."

"I was just checking?"

Sephiroth glanced at it before folding it all up, "Yes, it's what I was looking for."

"Okay…you don't have to be so snappy. Can we do laundry now?"

"Yes." Sephiroth pocketed the paper and started to clean up the giant mess he had created. They were silent as they had carried their mess to the washing machines. It wasn't until after the room was tidied up that Genesis thought about asking Sephiroth what he was hiding. In his mind he had a feeling that Sephiroth might tell him because they were closer friends now than they were yesterday…right?

"So…what exactly was on the paper?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth replied as he grabbed up his brush to fix his hair again.

"Well I saw something on there, so it couldn't exactly be nothing," Genesis remarked and watched the long, silver hair be brushed through effortlessly.

"It doesn't concern you."

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's hair and started to braid it, "Well…if you ever feel like sharing…"

"It's something I want to keep to myself until I know what exactly I'm trying to say…"

"Makes sense…" Not really. Sephiroth wrote a garbled message on a piece of paper and he had to decipher it himself? Why didn't he try to get some outside help? Whatever, he wasn't going to push it.

It wasn't until later that night when they finished their laundry that Sephiroth left the room to go find a book to read. He wasn't actually reading any of the books supplied by Shinra Headquarters, really he was searching for something… As he snuck into the Science Department he made his way to the archives and slipped in. Quietly he walked down the aisles and looked about for what he wanted, but as he stopped in the 'S' section he found the shelves were…empty.

He touched the shelf astounded by its emptiness when he heard someone laugh. Quickly Sephiroth snapped his attention to see who it was when he recognized the laugh. "Hojo?"

"Of course, Sephiroth. I wonder why you're here, hmm? But I think I already know. Looking for connections to your mother, aren't you?" Sephiroth didn't respond as Hojo approached him. He didn't understand what was so funny about searching for his mother… "We took all the information about you and placed it somewhere else. You needn't know about all the specific and gruesome details that happened to you during isolation."

Sephiroth glared at him, "I don't care about what happened to me, I wanted to find a location—"

"You won't find that in any archive here."

"Because you sent them to a different location—"

"Precisely. It makes the search that much more satisfying when you find small hints that point to what you want to know."

Sephiroth glared before dropping the anger and feeling the disappointment settle in, "I have no leads on where to find her. I don't know who she is or what she looks like. I'm her only connection, and those records are gone now. How am I supposed to find anything if there's nothing to work with?"

"Maybe you should use that brain of yours for something good for once. When you start speaking you don't start in the middle of a conversation, you start at the beginning. Now get out of here before I use you for more worthless missions like squatting and finding kittens or something."

Sephiroth sullenly walked off. It was his only chance to find something and there was nothing left. What did Hojo mean by 'you start at the beginning of a conversation, not the middle?'

He hesitated.

The beginning. When his mom was born? Or…just…when he first became an experiment? Or…the beginning of _time_? Ugh….this was a lost cause. He'd never find his mother…not like this… He went to the normal library instead wondering what they could have in there. He pawed through the history books and a few of the science ones for an hour trying to find something or anything that might link to him, but he didn't get much of a lead on anything. He ended up checking out three books anyway in hopes that he had missed something but he highly doubted he did. By the time that he returned to the room the other two were in bed getting some sleep. Silently he moved to the desk and turned the soft light on, sitting down at the table to read through the first book. He saw things about materia and Ancients, but he hadn't really questioned it before until now. Maybe Hojo wanted him to think of the time when the Ancients weren't…Ancients?

He pulled out his piece of paper and stared at the small family tree he had made. His name was at the bottom with his distinct characteristics, which then branched out to three different areas. The woman in his dreams had his smile and she had motherly characteristics considering she took care of him. He had determined that she must be JENOVA. The next branch was his father, which he hadn't put anything down on that one. He was never told about his father and he didn't seem to care that much. The other branch was the 'odds and ends'. The distinct eyes he had and the hair color, which the woman clearly did not have in his dreams. It was possible that it came from his father, but he didn't believe that because Hojo had said it came from his mother. Therefore…his mother must have those traits. But the dream woman didn't have any of those traits…so either he was missing something very obvious…or this woman wasn't his mother.

He wrote 'Ancients' up at the top and scribbled 'materia' next to it. His eyes scanned back through the science book and then over to the history book. Would…it explain more about the Ancients?

He pushed the science one aside and flipped through the other, searching desperately for the information he was hoping for. He got to the right page but only saw that there were two races. There was no more on Ancients, just a huge history of how humans started out.

_No, that isn't what I want. I want to know more about the Ancients. What about it is unique? Why did they die out? Where is the reasoning behind it?_ He looked through the other history book but only found the same as the other. There was hardly information on them. How could something so important be wiped from history completely?

Then it dawned on him. _The fortuneteller, I dismissed what she had said until now. Long ago something that I was fought against what the girl was. Perhaps…I'm an Ancient and that girl is a human? Human like Genesis and Angeal…_ His eyes went back to the two before returning to the books in front of him. _I don't understand…what am I?_ He continued to flip through his books trying to discover more about the Ancients, but only came across interesting tidbits about how materia was a formation much like their own power. Materia was created from mako, which explained why Shinra Headquarters had so many mako reactors across the planet…

_Shinra. Perhaps that's my beginning that Hojo wants me to seek? If I find out this obsession with mako, I might find out more about Ancients. If I find more things on Ancients, I wonder if I might find…something about me? The Headquarters will have to have some records about the starting of the Science Department. And with the start of science…will have the start of my life. Twenty years ago the Science Department started an in-depth experiment involving a child that was unique. That child is me…_ He shut his books and picked them back up, moving out of the room. He hadn't noticed that he had wasted an hour and a half sitting there and thinking, flipping through useless pages of information. Also he hadn't realized that he left his piece of paper on the desk. _I was put into isolation for a reason…I remember Hojo saying that my memory was phenomenal. Not only that, but he had once said that my curiosity could become Shinra's downfall. I've never realized what he meant because I never thought I was capable of anything. Now that I think about it, I am stronger than anyone that has opposed me so far. Yes, Angeal and Genesis have become my equals overtime, but soon I will surpass them again…When I do, what will happen? I'll be so powerful people will fear me…Perhaps Hojo is right? I am dangerous…_ Sephiroth watched the doors open and he went down the hallway without any concern as people watched him walk by. There were so little people there, only a few infantrymen here and there talking to each other as boredom set in. Sephiroth had reached the library and noticed the man was jiggling his keys in his hands ready to close the doors. Quickly he walked up and let his shadow overcast the figure. The man turned to see who it was and a nervous smile spread across the librarians face.

"Uh…library is closed, sorry?"

"Are the doors locked?"

"Well not yet—"

"Then it isn't closed." Sephiroth pulled the door open and flicked the lights on. The scrawny librarian followed him in eagerly wishing he'd leave.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in here right now. Come back tomorrow when the library is open. The hours are on the door."

"I'm returning these books. I'm curious…do we have any books on the start of Shinra Headquarters?" Sephiroth easily ignored his words as he set his three books down onto the desk.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"You're the librarian, correct?"

"Yes, but—"

"You shelve books, you know their order, you probably have read quite a few of them, yet you're telling me that you can't help me?"

"The library is closed—"

"It doesn't look closed. If you help me get a few different books then I'll be on my way and you can go home to your family, pets, or whatever it is that you enjoy seeing every night that you go to bed."

The figure looked distressed but he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back tomorrow. The library is closed right now and if you continue to stay I'll have to call—"

"That's no way to treat a SOLDIER," Sephiroth interjected. "Such a pity that I ask for a small favor and you can't even do it, yet I keep your world safe and sound so that you can walk the streets of Midgar without getting shot. It'd be…a pity if you befell a tragic death, wouldn't it?"

The man glared, "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm simply saying that you refusing to help me will not bode well for your future."

"Get out," the man demanded. "Tomorrow you can look all you want for your books. If you don't remove yourself right now I'll have to permanently ban you from the library."

"You can't ban me from the library," Sephiroth rationalized, "It'd be a stupid move on your part."

"You can leave your books here but you can't check any out right now. Please leave, this is my last warning." Their eyes locked and the librarian quivered in fear as the cat-like green eyes seemed to captivate his soul, delving into his being to break him down. But something happened then that broke their contact, a yell from someone. Together their eyes went to the door and saw Genesis standing there looking completely tired with a tinge of worry.

"Sephiroth? What are you doing? The library is closed and it's late."

Sephiroth at first didn't reply but his eyes struck those of the librarians again, "I was looking for something…but they obviously don't have it." His eyes then slid back to Genesis, "Why are you awake?"

"You left the light on at the desk and it woke me up. Tomorrow we can go to the public library if you need to."

Sephiroth glared but moved to leave the library, "Fine. Besides, this library might be shut down for a few days…especially when they have to scramble to find a new librarian to replace this one."

Genesis frowned, "Enough death threats already," he watched Sephiroth move off and he followed him. "What's your problem? What are you looking for at this hour?"

"It isn't any of your business, if it was I would have asked for your assistance."

Genesis rolled his eyes and got into the elevator after Sephiroth, clicking the button to get to their floor. He waited for a few seconds as the elevator started its ascent. "You left your note on the desk."

Sephiroth's eyes shot over to him, "You read it? I thought I said—"

"Just shut up! Listen to yourself. I know you're scrambling to find your mother behind our backs because you want to discover her by yourself, but this isn't the way to go about doing it. Harassing librarians? What are you, a barbarian?" He watched as Sephiroth was about to fight back but he held his hand up, "Don't. We said we'd help you find her, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Because last time you lied to me! That's why!" Sephiroth yelled. He didn't mean to yell, but the bottled up emotions had finally got to him. The confrontation was enough to make him snap. "If I'm going to be disappointed in someone I want it to be me, not the two of you," he tried to recover from his outburst, though he still felt the wave of anger there.

Genesis was shocked at the reaction he got but he knew that Sephiroth did get really moody in a small amount of time. "Last time was a blunder on my part. I just wanted you to feel normal for once and I thought once you saw the girl you'd drop this obsession and cool off."

"Obsession? Is that why you have to lie to me? Because you think what I'm looking for is just some silly fantasy that isn't worth my time? Though that brings up a good topic. You must know something about her if you don't want me to look for her—"

"I never said that—"

"You're implying it. If you wanted me to feel normal why would you lie to me and keep everything a big secret? It only makes me wonder what's wrong with her. Is there something I should know that you're not telling me?" The doors opened but Sephiroth didn't move to leave, "I know I'm different compared to other people. I've always known that. But what's wrong with her that makes you wary of letting me see her? Is she worse than me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Sephiroth."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Genesis was starting to give up. "I really don't know. I'm not even sure who you're looking for anymore. The brown-haired woman or your mother—"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You wrote it on your note. Your unique traits aren't from that woman—"

"But—"

"I don't even know how to explain it to you." The doors started to close and Genesis touched the door, watching it open again. "I'm not allowed to say anything…"

"Project S…that's what they used to call me. I went to see the archives in the Science Department—"

"Sephiroth—"

"But they had wiped the entire area out. Hojo informed me that they moved them to a different place."

Genesis shook his head, "Sephiroth, we don't want to see you upset." He watched the figure make eye contact with him. "If you read those reports you would hate yourself. You would hate Hojo…you would hate everything. I fought to get you away from that, why do you want to make yourself suffer so much?" The doors moved to close again and he stopped it once more. "I wish I could teach you how to forget…just so you wouldn't plague yourself with these intangible thoughts." He held out his hand, "For the sake of our sanity let's go back to the room…please?"

Sephiroth moved forward and felt Genesis grab onto him. They left the elevator and headed toward their door, but Sephiroth didn't move to open it. "If…I ever find out, do you think it would ruin our friendship?" Complete silence ensued as they stood together outside their door. Genesis didn't know what to say to that. He knew it wouldn't destroy his thoughts toward Sephiroth. The man was a friend and he wasn't about to throw that away, but…what about Sephiroth? What would he do?

"I could care less what you find out, whether it be something stupid or something very personal. I will be your friend through thick and thin…no matter how much we fight and squabble."

There was another pause between them but Sephiroth already had a new question in his mind. Should he bother asking, though? "I have to know, then…last night—"

"I thought you didn't want to discuss things about last night?"

"I don't, but…I'm curious." Sephiroth didn't look at him at all as he talked, "You said you wanted to teach me…is that all it was? Your _obsession_ with teaching me everything, is that just another part of something you want to say you've taught me? To brag? So that if I ever get in a fight against you it gives you the upper-hand in every situation?"

Genesis glared but lost the look. He…didn't know what happened last night. "I wouldn't brag about something like that and I don't want to use that against you. I know I can be…jealous at times, but I don't want to make you feel insignificant because of that. Last night," he reached across and grabbed Sephiroth's hand, turning him to face him. Their bright eyes met each other's and Genesis froze for a minute as he thought his speech over carefully. "There was no teaching, there was nothing taught, there wasn't any losing or gaining, no jealousy or pride. It was just us. The two of us together…there doesn't have to be a reason for what we did, and there might never be. That alone…our actions…they shouldn't be judged because there is nothing to judge. It happened. We move on. There's nothing to regret, at least…in my eyes."

"It…makes sense…" Sephiroth replied and gently pulled from Genesis, "I guess I was confused…because I knew you didn't love me, and I don't love you. Yet, for not being in love…it was something that I would describe as such." He grabbed the doorknob, "But what would I know? I have never loved anything before, I doubt it'd start now."

Genesis watched him go in and slowly he followed. Sephiroth…experienced love last night. Sure, it wasn't the falling in love with someone or being proposed to type of love. But it was the feeling of belonging, of having the enjoyment of someone else's presence that made him experience what love was. He never thought he'd give Sephiroth something like that…

"Good night, Genesis," Sephiroth said as he picked up his piece of paper and turned the light off.

"Good night…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth watched as Genesis moved back and forth in the room gathering things up from the closet that had overflowed in the few weeks that had passed. Clothes of all colors and sizes littered the floor as they had been doing laundry for the past few days preparing for their trip to Banora. It had been awhile since the library incident, but it was all but forgotten in Genesis's mind at the moment. He was too frantic about returning home. Everything he had to prepare needed to be perfect or else—

"Genesis, you're going to wear a hole into the carpet if you keep that up," Angeal commented as he folded clothes neatly into his bag. There was no response from the redhead and his eyes went over to Sephiroth, "You should stop him."

"Why me?"

"Because it sounds funny when he tries to scream your name in distaste."

Sephiroth rose then and grabbed up Genesis effortlessly and slung him over his shoulder. "Sephiroth!! Angeal! Would you two get serious for a minute? Put me down!" Genesis flailed and felt himself be dropped onto the bed.

"Like that? I think I enjoy him saying your name more. It's got the whiney fluctuation to it."

Genesis got up and gave them a very vicious glare before returning to shoving things about in his luggage, "This is important, guys, we need to hurry up and get things finished—" he was dually interrupted when Sephiroth grabbed his sides. Genesis snorted as he started to laugh, but in an angered fashion he quickly punched Sephiroth to recover from his snorting fit, "That isn't funny! Would you knock it off?"

"Why are you so snappy today? I thought you wanted to go back home," Sephiroth questioned his behavior as he finally started to help pack his things up. "Are you…expecting something bad to happen?"

"No, it's just…my mom and dad are weird and it stresses me out that they're going to see you and they'll just…yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah what?"

"They're very judgmental people. I'm hoping they like you or else it'll just…turn into a big mess—"

"Your parents don't like me and they're fine with having me around," Angeal commented. "I think they'll like Sephiroth. At least I can imagine your mom adoring him."

Genesis glared, "And why would my mom like Sephiroth?"

"Because…your mom likes eye candy?"

Sephiroth frowned at that comment but his cell phone went off. Gently he pulled it out and flipped it open, "Mo—yes?" He almost said 'mom' after all the talk about Genesis's parents. The other two snickered at the mistake but his look told them to cram it.

"Sephiroth, it's Director Lazard. I'm wondering when you're taking off."

Sephiroth looked at the time, "We have…an hour to get to the airport."

"Excellent, the three of you should stop by on your way out."

"All right," he replied and hung up. "Director Lazard wants us to stop by before we leave."

"Better not be a last minute mission," Genesis grumbled as he zipped his bag up and finished packing Sephiroth's bag. "Do you have all ten thousand bottles of shampoo for your hair, or do we need to stop by a store and buy out their hair care section?"

Sephiroth smirked, "I have enough to last our trip, how's that sound?"

"Good." Genesis glanced over things a few more times before nodding, "Okay, I'm ready. Sephiroth's ready.." his eyes went over to Angeal who had been done for awhile, "And Angeal's ready. Let's go see Lazard and get going."

Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged looks before they headed out after the redhead to Director Lazard's office. They entered in calmly and saw the man sitting there as usual with a smirk on his face. "Good morning, boys." Mutters came from the three of them and Lazard clicked a few things on his computer before the showed up on the large screen. Their eyes went up to it curiously wondering what he was doing. "Angeal, after analyzing your recent missions and your strength in leadership I've determined that it's time that you've become 2nd class. It might seem a bit surprising to announce it at this time, but I believe it's something you might enjoy telling your parents upon arrival."

Angeal was staring at the screen curiously before looking at Lazard, "I'm certain my mother will be pleased."

Lazard smiled before his eyes turned to Genesis, "And Genesis, though I haven't sent you on any particular missions requiring leadership skills, I've analyzed your previous reports in the year on Sephiroth and I can see your influence with teaching is very essential for other members to look up to. I'm promoting you to 2nd class as well." Genesis looked completely shocked at his statement which made the Director laugh, "That's a new expression I have yet to see from you."

Sephiroth looked and felt his lip twitch slightly into a smile, "Your parents will like that."

Genesis nodded a bit before a giant grin came to his face, "Yeah. My parents!" He didn't even think about that.

Lazard turned his attention to Sephiroth, "Lastly…Sephiroth…" Angeal and Genesis looked utterly surprised that Sephiroth was being promoted. In fact, it ruined Genesis's happy demeanor about being promoted at all. How come Sephiroth was getting promoted when he did nothing? Squats? Seriously? That somehow determined him a winner? He was starting to hate Sephiroth more and more.

"Yes, Director?"

"I received a complaint not too long ago from the librarian that you've been threatening and harassing him recently."

"That was a few weeks ago."

"So you admit you've been bothering him?"

"He wasn't being very nice toward me, I simply wanted to find a book and he refused to help."

"So you threatened him?"

"It was late at night, I was acting out from sleep deprivation and I was in a bad mood."

"Just because you're moody doesn't give you leeway in harassing another person. What are you, a child?"

Sephiroth was starting to get angry again, "Why don't you tell me, Lazard?"

"That's Director to you. I think you should be careful how you handle others from now on. Shinra Headquarters doesn't need any complaints about misbehaving SOLDIERs just because they couldn't get help in finding a book."

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I wanted to see the other two squirm because they thought you were getting promoted. Now leave. Don't harass any villagers."

"Of course, _Director_." Sephiroth turned and walked off with that, mood delving to a brooding state. What a childish thing to do. He purposefully humiliated him in front of Genesis and Angeal just for his own entertainment. Right now he was ready to slaughter someone if they didn't leave the Headquarters right now. "Hurry up, we're leaving right now."

Genesis noticed his anger and frustration about the situation, but he was secretly relieved that it was just Sephiroth being reprimanded instead of promoted. It would seem like too much if the man excelled so easily without even trying. Then again, Genesis had only seen him on one mission, that wasn't much to judge from. What if Sephiroth really was better than he had seen? Their training sessions were so playful that he knew Sephiroth was holding back at times…

He remembered when their swords combusted and he knew that was pure strength right there. Sephiroth was showing off what he was made of and it worked rather effectively until their blades broke. In fact, the more he thought about Sephiroth's power the more it scared him. Hojo did say he would, one day, become dangerous. That complex of Sephiroth was supposed to be used for Shinra's benefits, right? But…what if Sephiroth didn't use it that way? Just like the anger he was expressing right now. Was it possible that one day he'd get so angry he'd turn against Shinra Headquarters? That…would be terrible. He couldn't even imagine how much carnage there would be…

"Pick up the pace," Sephiroth barked at him. He didn't realize that he had started to fall behind the two.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"I didn't ask why you fell behind, I ordered you to stop falling behind. There's a difference."

Genesis glared at him. And along with Sephiroth's terrible moods was his snide comments and evil overlord attitude. Each time he got like this he had to prove that he was the higher ranked one of them. But now…now he couldn't do that. He was their equal! Ha! "You can't order me to do anything, Sephiroth. Besides, it's not my fault that you got yelled at. At some point in time you knew that librarian would snitch you out. Think of it this way, it's best that he complained now instead of when you reach 1st class. Wouldn't it suck if he got you demoted for something so minimal?"

Sephiroth didn't respond as they kept going. It was like that for the rest of the trip, although Genesis and Angeal ignored his silent tantrum and had their own small talk. The thought of returning home was starting to bring back so many memories that they couldn't stop reminiscing about all the dumb things they used to do.

"Remember when we used to throw apples in the pond and that's how we went bobbing for apples?" Genesis mentioned as he looked over to Angeal. Sephiroth was sitting between them so the conversation had to go around him. Not that they wanted to exclude Sephiroth, but they were getting too hyped up over the return to Banora.

"Yeah. Remember how you picked up a turtle instead of an apple? It was funny seeing that thing take a chunk out of your lip."

"Oh man, that hurt like no other. That reminds me of the time that we went camping and that snake bit you in the ass." Genesis started to laugh, "And you couldn't sit down because it hurt so much."

"That wasn't that funny," Angeal grumbled before he smirked, "What about the time that you were trying to show off by walking on the fences and you slipped. Your pants ripped right off of you!"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah, and I did that right in front of that…girl that I thought was so cute then. Guh. I don't know what made me like her."

"Yeah, considering she fell from the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."

"She wasn't _that_ bad." He paused. "Okay yeah she was. I think her hair was what I liked the most about it."

"Didn't she have long hair that she wore in pigtails all the time?"

"Yeah, but that one time for picture day at school she had it down and she…just…looked so pretty."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he tried to imagine all of this, but the long hair made him wonder if that was why Genesis tolerated him so much. If he didn't have long hair, would Genesis dislike him more? "Hair, huh?"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth and nodded, "I hate wavy hair, and hers normally was like that because of the pigtails and braids she used to do. But for picture day it was straight."

"Hmm…long…straight hair…can hardly imagine it," Sephiroth muttered. This made Angeal chuckle while Genesis felt slightly miffed at his words.

"What? Oh. Are you saying I'm attracted to you? Ha. Your hair is nice but it's not my favorite thing on you."

"You've picked favorites on my body?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yeah, I do it to everyone. For Angeal it's his face structure. Sharp jaw lines are good-looking."

"Oh? What do you like about me, then?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."

"You just said Angeal's, though."

Angeal snorted, "That's because I'm not curious. When you don't care Genesis wants to talk more for some reason."

Sephiroth turned his eyes back to Genesis, "If I guessed, would you tell me?"

"No."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Genesis shrugged, "I think you should tell me what you like the most about me before I say anything."

"Oh, you want to be flattered to death, I see. Well, let me think about it for a minute."

"You don't already know?"

"I've never really thought about it. I'm not you, I don't stay awake at night just to watch others sleep."

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Start thinking."

Sephiroth sat there and stared at Genesis for awhile. There were a few good qualities about him, but he wasn't sure what he liked the most. What seemed to be the best quality about Genesis? "Your neck is very nice."

Genesis touched his neck and nodded, "Okay, anything else?"

"I thought a favorite would be one thing?"

"No no, you have to have more about me than I do about you. It's just how the trade works."

"You're ridiculous. Fine. Your…" he stared at him for a bit, "Lips?"

Genesis frowned, "You like my lips? I hate my…mouth in general."

Angeal laughed, "Is it because it spews poems and can't get any women near it?"

"Shut up." Genesis looked back at Sephiroth, "What's so attractive about them?"

"Why am I being forced to describe this? They're…full."

"Oh god, you're saying I have girl lips. That's…guh.."

Sephiroth smirked, "Am I done?"

"No, keep going. I'll stop you when I think it's time to stop."

Sephiroth sighed and went back to staring at Genesis's features. Let's see, what was attractive about him that he could say without having Genesis deny and make him try again… "You have nice cheekbones."

"No I don't, they make me look like a girl in the modeling industry."

"Well your eyes are nice, too."

"What, the color or something else?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the structure…"

"I've got womanly eyes."

"Then your eyebrows are very—"

"No."

Sephiroth sighed and tried to think of something else, "You're…short."

Genesis looked up at him, "That's terrible! You just pointed out all of my flaws!"

"What's wrong with being short?"

"Girls could be taller than me, that's what's bad about it!"

"Well…wear shoes that make you taller?"

"I don't think I can break the dress code until I'm in 1st class…"

Sephiroth sighed and finally thought of something, "Oh, I've got one, but Angeal might not want to hear it."

Angeal covered his ears, "Go ahead, I'm not listening."

Sephiroth leaned closer to Genesis to whisper it in his ear, "Your shoulder blades are very nice, especially when you arch your back."

Genesis thought that over, "When have you seen me do…" he paused and blushed slightly, "We're not supposed to discuss that—"

"You wanted to know, so I told you."

"I suppose." He waved at Angeal that it was fine to uncover his ears, "Okay, I'll tell you what I like about you." He hesitated before smiling, "Your eyelashes."

Sephiroth groaned, "You're joking, right? I just fathomed over your body and all I get is eyelash love? That's…"

Angeal finished for him, "Stupid. Should have known it was something like that."

"There's more, don't worry. Your voice. Not only because of its deepness but because of how you talk. It's…nice."

"Well, that at least makes me feel better. Anything else?"

Genesis looked back to Angeal, "Cover your ears again." Angeal shook his head and did once again. Genesis leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I love the face you make when you're turned on."

Sephiroth shook his head, "That's disturbing."

"You should see it, its like…"

"No, don't show me or imitate it or even talk about it. Ever. I don't want to know."

Genesis laughed, "Okay, fine." He waved his hand at Angeal again, "Okay, we're finished."

Angeal rolled his eyes, "I'm glad Sephiroth's straight or this could get really awkward."

"Very funny," Genesis growled and sat back in his seat, "Oh, we're almost there! I see the trees!"

"Trees?" Sephiroth questioned as he looked past Genesis to the window. He saw a bunch of oddly shaped trees about the place but he wasn't sure what made them unique compared to any other tree that they've seen.

"They're the trees that make Dumb Apples," Angeal commented, "Banora Whites."

"Ah," Sephiroth replied as he leaned back in his seat, "Does your mom know we're coming right now? I'm starving."

"You should have eaten before we left, dummy," Genesis remarked before looking at Sephiroth. Their eyes met for a minute but all he could see was that Sephiroth wanted to punch him for calling him dumb. He hadn't meant it in that way but he couldn't exactly take back what he said, now could he? "She might have something made. Like apple pie or—"

"I hate apples," Sephiroth interjected. There it came again, the silence between all three friends before Sephiroth had realized why it was silent. He turned his attention back to Genesis who looked completely offended at his words. "What? They just…don't taste as good as…" he couldn't think of a fruit that he really liked, "Pickles." That was a terrible comparison right there.

"You've never had a good apple, then," Genesis snapped at him, "Besides, you're going to have to eat one at some point in time while you're here. It's all we have."

"Do you know how acidic apples can be? Think of the stomach cramps I could get if I eat too much—"

"Oh complain a little more you little girl," Genesis insulted him. "I wasn't saying you had to eat them continuously—"

Sephiroth gave a sigh, "I was joking. Though now that you've made it such a personal matter, perhaps I'll refuse to eat anything that's apple-based? No juice, no pies, no cider, not even the apple itself."

Genesis glared, "Don't be like that right now, okay? Or I'll tell my mom you're gay."

"And that doesn't make it suspicious that you're bringing me home to your parents?" Sephiroth questioned as he poked through his pockets wishing he had stashed food somewhere. Angeal chuckled at that thought. It would seem very awkward for Genesis to say anything like that to his parents.

"Not to my mom."

"She must be one of _those_ parents that doesn't understand what their child is trying to say to them," Angeal muttered. Sephiroth smirked at the idea that Genesis's mom would be clueless.

"I'll also tell her you're a vegan. Then you'll be suffering the entire week."

Sephiroth shrugged, "I'll just steal your food and tell them you're lying, then I'll go in depth how at night we like to do some foreplay before we go to bed."

Angeal shook his head, "I think you'd kill his parents if you said anything like that to them."

Sephiroth smirked at that thought for some reason. As if Genesis in pain would give him some type of sick pleasure. In fact, he had never felt that cynical before until now. "Not my parents, not my problem."

Genesis was glaring at him before he sighed, "This is going to be the end of my reputation that I've built with my parents, I can tell. You're going to say something and they'll think I'm a huge flamboyant target trying to get in every boy's pants."

"It's sad that your own parents would think you're gay without even denying it," Angeal added in. "That just shows how much they love you."

"Yeah. Great."

They became quiet as the airship landed. Together they gathered their things up and exited the area only to be visited by…nothingness it almost seemed. Sephiroth was utterly surprised how blank it seemed. Trees and wide spans of mountains and hills, random houses were here and there…but other than that it was empty. "Wow…where are the buildings?"

"Non-existent. This is a small village with few people in it. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it here. Midgar is crazy and crowded, but here it's always peaceful. Our houses are up this path, come on." Sephiroth followed Genesis carefully as he scoped out the area with curiosity. It wasn't normal for him to be exposed to…such emptiness. Yes, he had been in the desert a few times on a few missions, but he had never been exposed to something like this. In a way he enjoyed it. Why would anyone want to leave this place to go to Midgar? Genesis and Angeal must be insane…

He looked at the houses before them and smiled at the bigger one, "Is that Genesis's house?"

"Yup. Look, his dad is outside."

They approached and the man summed up the group carefully, "Genesis, 'bout time you arrived. Good to see you again, Angeal. And this must be the man you described when you called?"

"The name is Sephiroth," Sephiroth replied coolly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Let's get you boys inside to put your stuff away." He grabbed onto Genesis's arm roughly, "Careful. Your mother is on one of _those_ quests." Genesis nodded slightly before opening up the door to smell the freshness and familiarity of his house greet him. It felt nice to be home again, but he knew if his mom was in her insane mode he'd start to regret bringing Sephiroth into this mess. "Mom?"

There was a bunch of crashing noises before she came out of one of the doors, blinking her eyes at the trio. She came over quickly and made some indescribable noises before pulling Genesis into a very forceful hug. "My baby!! Oh, I missed you!" She kissed his face a few times before letting him go and going to Angeal, "Angeal! Ah, you're so strong and handsome now! I hope Genesis hasn't been too much of a pain for you. Has he met any girls yet?" She hugged Angeal gently as she asked this.

"One but that ended during our last vacation."

"Only one?" Her eyes flashed over to Genesis like he was such a failure. "Hmm. And who is this…oh my…very, very handsome fellow?" She gave a few giggles, "Ahem. I'm Mrs. Rhapsodos…but you can call me anything you like, sugar." Genesis almost died as his mom was hitting on Sephiroth. The worse part was Sephiroth accepted these advances like it was nothing.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman that raised Genesis to be such a good, charming young man." He gently took her hand and gave it a kiss like she was some queen or something.

His mom ruptured into more giggles before she waved her hand at him, "Oh please, the compliments make me blush. What's your name, handsome?"

"Sephiroth."

She started to sum him up in a few glances before her eyes went to Genesis, "No wonder you can't find a girlfriend, I bet this hunk takes them all."

"Mom," Genesis hissed rather embarrassed at her behavior, "Can we show them to their rooms first before you talk their ears off?"

"Of course, this way. I'm sure you'll want to see your mother before lunch, right Angeal?"

"Yes."

"Well if she's hungry by the time you're done chatting with her she can come over!"

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

She came over to a door and pushed it open, "Here you go, Angeal. The usual place. And for you, sugar, I prepared this room." She fanned for Sephiroth to come over and he walked in to a very nice room with a giant window to look out of. It seemed she was going to spoil whoever was the better looking one, huh? "Genesis's room is down the hall. Oh, you should see it! He's got all of his kid things out still. And I lined up his stuffed toys, too." Sephiroth set his things down and was soon dragged down the hallway to go see Genesis's room. As they entered he was met with something he didn't seem to expect from Genesis. The place was very childish, yet had its own teen angst to it. The posters looked pretty cynical, but the toys were so cute that it cancelled the gruesome effect.

"Wow."

"And he doesn't think I know, but his diary is over there in the desk drawer. He's not good at hiding anything from me."

"A diary?"

"Oh yes, absolutely. Genesis has had it for the longest time." As she was going on Genesis had entered and saw how horrifying his room looked. He hadn't left it like this, which meant his mom went through his entire room and rearranged it all.

"Mom! Why did you…move stuff in my room??"

She laughed, "Because I'm a mother, that's why." Gently she went over to Genesis and patted his hand, "I also went through all of the drawers to fix everything up. I threw out the rubbers you left behind because I thought they'd get old and we don't want any unexpected grandchildren for awhile. But if you want I can give you some gil and send you off to the store to get more, not that you should be doing anything with a girl while you're here." As she talked Genesis felt his soul die a little as her words came out. Sephiroth, of all people, had to be exposed to his embarrassment. It was unbearable and he knew he'd never recover from this experience. If only he had told Sephiroth that they were leaving and he'd get a few days to himself he wouldn't feel like such a moron right now.

"Uh. Mom. Mom…mom?" He said while she was talking finally getting her attention at his third try. "I think we're going to go see Angeal's mom for awhile, Sephiroth wanted to meet her, too. So make some food because we'll be hungry when we get back. Don't rummage through my stuff while I'm gone, okay?"

"Why would I do that?" She looked so offended at his accusation, "I only put things into your bags, I don't rummage through them."

"Right. Well, no gifts this time, 'kay? We're going to go now…we'll be back." Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's arm and pulled him along. They got outside before Genesis made a groan of agony, "That woman is out to kill me."

"How? Because she found your stash of condoms?"

"It's not just…that. It's how she says it in front of the world. She has no modesty about her. Oh, that reminds me…at night don't ever leave your room. Keep your door closed. She goes about wearing nothing underneath her nightgown."

Sephiroth laughed, "Oh, you must have found out the hard way."

"Yes. Many times."

"Come on, boys, let's go," Angeal shouted at them as he exited Genesis's house. Together they walked over to the neighboring houses and soon walked over to one.

"This is different," Sephiroth commented at the smaller house. He moved to walk in and almost hit his head on the door.

"Watch out, the door was cut badly and it's been like that ever since."

"I'll be sure to not kill myself when I exit," Sephiroth mumbled as they entered the place. There was a calm woman sitting at the table with a cup of tea sitting out.

"Oh, Angeal, there you are." She got up and gave him a hug. As Sephiroth watched this gesture he felt pain strike his heart. That looked like a nice hug, one that was very heartfelt. "Come here, Genesis, you can't hide from me." Genesis gingerly stepped forward and received a hug from her. "You two have already grown so much since I last saw you. And this must be Sephiroth, hmm?" Her eyes went up to the tall figure.

"Yup, he's our roommate we gained about a year ago."

She hardly looked at Sephiroth as she turned her attention back to Angeal, "I think I remember you telling me about it. How was the trip over here? Was the ride nice?"

"Very nice," Genesis replied. "The weather's been great in Midgar recently."

"Well that's good. We've been having nice weather here, the trees just love it."

"I can imagine."

Their conversation was very calm and nice, nothing too crazy like the way Genesis's mom was. It surprised Sephiroth how alike Angeal was to his mother. They had a very calm attitude toward everything and they spoke in the same mannerism. But the more Sephiroth thought about it, the more he realized that Genesis was the complete opposite of his parents. His mother was very outgoing while Genesis seemed to make himself more reserved. The way she spoke made Genesis hesitate in what he said to others, and the things she did seemed against the things Genesis would ever do. He hadn't seen his father in action so far, but the man seemed to be loathing in a way, yet welcoming all together. How the hell did Genesis wind up the way he was?

"I hope you boys have a good time while you're at Genesis's place. Come visit me anytime you want to."

"All right, mom," Angeal replied and he received a kiss on the cheek and another hug before they left. That pained feeling came back to Sephiroth but he quickly pushed the thoughts away and came up with a conversation piece instead.

"Your mother is very nice. She seems very different compared to Genesis's mom."

Genesis nodded, "Yeah…Angeal's mom is…a mom."

"And what's that make your mother?" Angeal questioned Genesis.

"I don't know. She's insane, that all I can describe her as. You'd think that my dad being the mayor would calm her down but she just gets worse and worse as the days go on."

"I can't wait until you get that way," Angeal joked as they reached Genesis's home again.

"I don't understand what's so terrible about your mother," Sephiroth asked quietly. "She loves you, doesn't she? What more could you ask for?" Genesis looked up at him and knew that Sephiroth was feeling the depression set in from lacking his own parents. He shouldn't talk so terribly about his mother around him, especially since he should appreciate that his mom raised him instead of a bunch of scientists or something just as equally unloving.

"You're right, sorry. I just get hung up over some of the outrageous things she does. I do love her and all of her quirks, even if it embarrasses me to death."

Sephiroth took in the scent of the home again and noticed it was different. Someone was making food. "Hmm…food. Is your mom cooking?"

"Yes. Hey, this'll be like…your first home-cooked meal! Isn't that exciting?"

Sephiroth winced at Genesis's realization. He didn't have a mother or a home. He had scientists and cafeteria food, or whatever there was to eat at the nearby restaurants. "I just want to eat, I don't care where it's from." Once again Genesis realized what was wrong and he felt like an idiot for doing that to Sephiroth _again_. He shouldn't express such things so openly, he knew Sephiroth was very touchy about his past and what he had gone through. But right now he couldn't help himself, he was excited that Sephiroth was here experiencing some home life for once.

"Right. Sorry." Again. "This way, we can sit at the table while we wait." Genesis brought them into a beautiful dining area that was dusted pink and had accented plum colors. The chairs were wooden and carved with grandeur style that Sephiroth found very nice. Even sitting down in the seat was comfortable. He wasn't used to that.

"I hope you boys brought your appetites!" Genesis's mother called out as she bustled in with plates, setting them down before them. With elegance she set out the tableware, too before vanishing back into the kitchen to bring out the food.

"Sephiroth's been starving since we got here, so I'm sure he'll eat plenty."

"That's good!" She came in with a giant platter in her hand, setting it before them. As she uncovered it they were surprised to see a pile of sandwiches on there. Soon she brought in some other items, like mashed potatoes, fruits, vegetables, and several other things that Sephiroth didn't even know was necessary to eat for lunch.

Mrs. Rhapsodos sat down gingerly at her spot at the table and looked over them carefully, "Go ahead and eat as much as you want!" Sephiroth watched Genesis start to load up his plate. He wasn't sure exactly how this worked, he had never sat down and didn't already have food on his plate, so he was watching to make sure how exactly things worked. Carefully he started to put whatever was in front of him on his plate, getting enough variety of things that it filled it up. "So tell me, Sephiroth, where did you grow up at?"

"Midgar," Sephiroth replied casually.

"Oh? You grew up there? This must be rather different for you then!"

"Yes, I was surprised at how calm it is here. It's very nice."

"How did you get into the Shinra business? Genesis was always reading up about it and discussing it with Angeal all the time, I had a feeling he'd wind up there sooner or later."

Sephiroth gave a soft smile to her, "I grew up inside Shinra Headquarters, actually."

"Oh? I didn't know they did those things."

Genesis had to interrupt, "Well his caretaker worked there, and they have uh…daycare or something for kids I think since there's always single parents and such." Sephiroth didn't correct him on his lies, he had a feeling that Genesis didn't want his parents knowing anything about who he really was.

"A caretaker? What about parents?"

"I never knew who they were," Sephiroth remarked as he munched on some mashed potatoes.

"How'd you meet the caretaker? Or is that too far back to remember?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't know. She left me there one day and didn't come back. I never really thought about what happened to her." Now he was lying to this woman. Why?

"That's sad. So Shinra kept you?"

"Actually Hojo, the head of the Science Department, took him in." Angeal added in his own bit. That, in a way, was truthful.

"A scientist capable of taking care of children? That's a new one to me," she huffed before looking over at Genesis, "How did the three of you meet up, then?"

"We all went on a mission together," Genesis lied, "When Angeal and I met Sephiroth we were pretty surprised that we've never met him before."

"Oh my, what kind of a mission?"

"Executing monsters in one of the caves that Shinra Headquarters uses." Sephiroth replied.

"Yeah, there was this huge monster that we had to fight," Genesis started to describe it like a dream.

"And Genesis nearly got killed," Angeal interjected.

"But I saved him because I'm a nice guy," Sephiroth finished. "That's how we became friends."

"It's a good thing Sephiroth knew CPR or else Genesis would have been a sitting duck," Angeal made his last tidbit just to see how the two would react. It was priceless seeing Genesis's face go from cocky to completely mortified. Sephiroth's didn't change at all.

"Heavens!! Genesis, you never told me about this! How could you forget to tell me such a thing?" Mrs. Rhapsodos hollered looking devastated.

"He was pretty shaken up afterward, it probably didn't come to mind," Sephiroth answered for the boy.

"Yeah, I mean…the first time meeting Sephiroth he had to lock lips with him," Angeal remarked, "It'd freak anyone out."

Genesis felt himself start to blush but he tried to push the thought away, "Yeah. Um. It's an experience I'd rather forget."

Mrs. Rhapsodos gave a glorious smile, "Oh I doubt it was that bad," her eyes went over to Sephiroth, "He's a handsome fellow after all."

"Mom! CPR. Not. Making out. Okay? And I wouldn't…do those things anyway." Oh god, he had to defend himself over a stupid lie. Damn Angeal and his lies!

"Oh I wasn't saying it like _that_ I was merely pointing out that having CPR done to you would be more uncomfortable if it was from someone that looked disgusting." Genesis didn't reply as he jabbed at his food hoping the subject would get dropped. "You said he only had one girlfriend, right? How far did he get with her?"

Genesis almost choked, "Mom! Not appropriate—"

"He kissed her, that was it," Sephiroth replied.

"Only a kiss? That's a pity. Any late night hookers or—"

"Oh God, mom, I'm not desperate—"

"He's more into watching than acting," Angeal butted in. "I don't know how many times I've walked into the room to see porn on the television."

"Angeal—" Genesis gasped almost dying that he'd say that to his mother. Especially since he had never watched porn except the few times that he had shown Sephiroth what sex was.

"Well no wonder you're not getting a girlfriend, you're too busy watching fantasy women! You should get out more often and actually talk to a girl instead of dream about having sex with her," Mrs. Rhapsodos cut in.

"Mom—"

"You should see the collection we have in our room," Sephiroth talked over Genesis.

"Oh my! I didn't know it was a habit for him! Genesis, you really do need to cut back," the concerning voice from his mother was of no help to Genesis's nerves. He had snapped, but it wasn't in a violent way. It was as if his embarrassed state suddenly turned around and wanted to bring out the humiliation on someone else.

"Well some of it is Sephiroth's. I at least watch normal porn."

"What does Sephiroth watch?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, do tell," Sephiroth chimed in.

"He's got a thing for bestiality. Sure he doesn't act on it, but he loves watching it."

"Oh my goodness," Genesis's mom squeaked, "That's…"

Angeal then spoke up, "Is that why he always calls you pet names, Genesis? I never thought about it until now."

Sephiroth smirked, "Well, the pet names aren't because of that fetish. Such as 'cuddlybear' comes from how much Genesis loves to snuggle up against me at night."

Genesis almost got up and walked away to scream but calmly smiled, "I can't help it that I get cold at night. At least I don't talk in my sleep the way you do. Sometimes I wonder if you're dreaming about sex or you're really awake and just trying to weird me out."

"Oh don't worry, I'm always awake when I say those things to you. I enjoy watching you giggle and smile when I say that I want to grind my pelvis into yours."

Mrs. Rhapsodos looked utterly surprised at how this conversation was suddenly turning out. Finally it clicked and she turned to Genesis, "I didn't know you were bisexual, Genesis."

There went his soul again, slipping away from existence as he had died for the thousandth time that day. "I-I'm not. I…I laugh when I'm scared."

"No, you cry when you're scared," Sephiroth interjected.

"Yeah? And you pout when I don't read you to sleep."

"I can't help that I never had such a delicacy when I was a child. Besides, you enjoy reading to me. What else would explain the hard on you get during that time?"

Angeal almost lost it there but concealed the laughter and gave a small cough instead. Mrs. Rhapsodos looked between the two wondering what exactly was going on. "Genesis, are you not telling me something?" She paused, "Oh my, I hope you two use condoms. Just because you can't get pregnant doesn't mean there isn't a risk of other things happening."

Genesis was going to kill them. They had to make his mom think this way. They thought it was so funny but to him it wasn't. "Sephiroth's the one that's gay, actually. Not me."

"That isn't what you said last night."

"Nothing should have happened last night because I went to bed early, so unless you did something while I was asleep I think your statement is false."

Mrs. Rhapsodos ignored Genesis's words as she stood up, "Oh you two can share a room if you're that close to each other. We won't tell your father just yet, I think he might get out the gun if he hears such things. In fact, Genesis, Sephiroth's room is big enough why don't you stay in there with him? It'll give you two some quality time. And besides, your room is too small for the both of you to stay in there." She rose, "I'll go move your stuff for you!" She bustled off before he could even object.

"You moron, what do you think you're doing?" Genesis snapped at Sephiroth.

"Angeal started it with the CPR thing," Sephiroth quipped back.

"Notice how I start things and it ends with Genesis's demise? It's always entertaining how everything turns out against him." Angeal finished the last thing on his plate and smirked, "Perhaps if you two didn't joke about sex so much around each other she wouldn't have thought that? Not my problem, though. You two are the ones who have to share a bed together."

Genesis sighed and glared over at the silver-haired man. He wasn't even sure what to think of him anymore. What was he trying to prove? Or did he only want to ruin his relationship with his parents because he didn't have any? Oh…that would make sense. "Just because you're jealous of me having parents doesn't mean you should go about ruining my happiness. My mom and dad don't need you poisoning their minds just because you've never had a family." He got up and left the room at that. Sephiroth felt extremely hurt that Genesis would even say those things. He hadn't meant any harm in his words and he didn't think his mother would get this hyped over it. Now what was he supposed to do? He was pissed off that Genesis would ever stoop that low and jab at him because he lacked parents…but was he supposed to apologize for causing Genesis's own relationship to crumble?

He didn't move from his spot as Genesis's father came inside with a happy look on his face. "Where's Genesis?"

"He said he needed to get some air," Angeal muttered.

"Ah. That boy gets sick over the dumbest things. So have you shown Sephiroth around town yet? I bet he'd like to check out the sword shop or perhaps look into the armor they've got around here."

Angeal got up, "Yeah, I was just thinking of taking Sephiroth there actually. If Genesis comes back in you can tell him where we went."

"Of course."

Angeal and Sephiroth left the house quietly and at first they didn't exchange any words as they walked down the path. Finally Angeal broke the silence as he knew Sephiroth would only continue to brood and over-think what had just happened. "Genesis is just touchy, don't get too upset over it."

"I know. I…" Sephiroth shook his head, "No. Let's not dwell on it." It was a surprising statement coming from Sephiroth, as if he had finally realized that Genesis was just childish when it came to being threatened. Normally Sephiroth exploded into a tantrum himself and brooded over it until he somehow mustered the feeling, whether that be from training or from getting back at whoever made him pissed off in the first place. Nonetheless, the action made Angeal feel proud that Sephiroth wasn't going to think about it.

"I bought my sword here," Angeal commented. "I saved up for it and my parents helped chip in. That sword, it means a lot to me."

"You never use it, why is that?"

"Because I'm not like Genesis. My family is poor, we've suffered some of the worse setbacks that you can imagine. After I got that sword I vowed to take care of it as much as I could. If it were to rust, become beaten up, or destroyed I would feel guilty for letting such a precious item go to waste. My honor and pride is set within that sword. I carry my family along with it, and to tarnish such a thing would be like throwing away my own name. I couldn't do that, not now or ever."

Sephiroth hadn't known the reason was that deep. It almost made him feel immature compared to Angeal, especially since the man was so self-sacrificing. He had received help in getting that sword from his family, and now he didn't want to use it because he didn't want to lose such a precious gift. There was a difference between what Angeal was doing and what Genesis had done. Angeal carried his around whenever he was on missions or wearing his SOLDIER outfit. Genesis let his sword sit in their room untouched. "It must mean a lot…to have a family as nice as yours."

Angeal looked at him and nodded, "It does. But my mother isn't the only thing that's precious to me, and I'm not referring to the sword either."

"What could matter more than those things?"

"Friendship."

Sephiroth made eye contact with him and saw Angeal's familiar smirk on his face. It made him slowly smile, too. "Even if we're total pains in your sides?"

"Grow up with Genesis and you'll see why I'm so tolerant. You know, I don't think he wants to admit it but I think he's jealous of your situation in a way."

"Which situation? The fact that I have no parents?"

"Exactly. He's never been close to his parents. The way they act now is just that, an act. Yes, his mom has always been that crazy but she overcompensates now more than she used to. They weren't very involved in helping him grow up and develop as much as I'm sure Genesis would have liked them to. He'd spend a lot of nights at my house just to get away from it all, and every single night that he stayed over he always said the same thing."

"What did he say?"

"That he wanted to be a part of my family instead of his." Sephiroth nodded his head gently at Angeal's words. If Genesis's parents hadn't paid attention to him he could understand the frustration and the lingering feelings of finding a better family to be with…but…

"I think I would just be glad to have a family, no matter how interactive they were with me. All I have are riddles and choppy memories. Even then it is nothing to what I would like. Hojo told me that I carry my mother's traits, what with my hair color…my eyes…and some of my abilities. But when I compare it to the girl that took care of me, there are no ties. Yet, I remember how our smiles were the same…and I start to rethink everything. Maybe Hojo was lying to me about my unique traits coming from her? Genesis and I discussed this a long time ago, too. He said this woman was probably just a carrier that gave birth to me, but not my actual mother. But if that was true than why do I see similarities between her and me? I wouldn't have any of her DNA if that were the case." Sephiroth was rambling, something he never did to anyone. But his rambling had suddenly made him realize something very different that he had never thought of before. "Wait. What if…the cells…were injected into the fetus instead? I was already existing…and then came the extra ties."

Angeal was surprised at Sephiroth's logic and how accurate it was. Even he wasn't sure if he would have gotten it if he were in the same situation as Sephiroth. But was he supposed to accept this idea or condone it? "Who do call your mother, then? The one who gave you the unique abilities…or the woman that gave birth to you? In actuality, your birthmother would be your real mother in that situation. Therefore, wouldn't you want to search for her?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I…think so. She could explain to me who the other woman is…perhaps...why she did it. But even with this knowledge I'm still stuck in the same situation as I was before. Who is she, where did she go, and how will I find her?"

"Well, I'm not one to intrude on personal searches, but maybe you just need the hints. Think about it this way. She had to have ran into the Science Department as some point in time. She might have been a scientist, as you said she wore a lab coat in your descriptions of her. Twenty years ago she was here and she had vanished at some point in time. That means your searches need to be based on Shinra's experimentations and involvements of twenty years ago."

"That's the problem. Project S reports have been removed from Shinra Headquarters. I wanted to look for areas where Shinra was recently having scientific experiments. I think Hojo might have moved them to the exact place where I need to go…to…maybe find the woman I'm looking for."

Angeal shook his head, "Is that why you harassed the librarian?"

"Yes. I've been in there after that incident, but I couldn't find any leads. I couldn't access anything at the public library because I didn't have a library card."

"You could apply for one."

"I don't like getting my picture taken."

"A phobia of cameras? Since when did you have such a fear?"

"Ever since I looked in the mirror and noticed that I'm not normal, and realized that I could never pass as a normal person."

Angeal fell silent for a moment. Such sadness and self-loathing seemed to be pouring from his friend, yet he noticed that Sephiroth didn't physically express it. He held his emotions in. Perhaps it was because he grew up never knowing how to express how he felt, but over the year he had grown to use facial expressions more than he had in the beginning. Still, right now his face was stony and confident. Did Sephiroth not seem bothered by that fact? The way he had said it sounded like it was a huge facial deformity, not just slight differences upon him. Either way, it was bugging Angeal like no other. "When twins are born people find that very unique. They try to find differences on them because they want to know they are two separate beings. They are, of course, but if you never knew them you could mix them up. Why would you want to look like everyone else? If you did it would only mean that we'd search harder for a unique trait. It's easier when you look different because people can say 'oh yes, Sephiroth, he's the one with the silver hair' instead of 'isn't he the one who likes pickles? Or was that the other guy?' There's nothing worse than having strangers delve into your personal lives just to find out what makes you different than everyone else."

Sephiroth wasn't sure if he agreed with Angeal on that one. Yes, it made perfect sense but…he still had that lingering feeling of wanting to belong. There was a fear that at some point in time his differences would be pointed out and he wouldn't be able to defend himself. In fact, that fear was mostly caused by Genesis. The man always threw ridiculous fits and one day Sephiroth knew he'd step way beyond the line and say something he'd regret. Such as today with the parents thing, but Sephiroth knew that Genesis did have some leeway in saying that. He'd have to apologize, he knew that for a fact, but that was much different than what he feared. In his mind he could see Genesis saying he was some astronomical freak before a large crowd of people, pointing out his attributes, making him look like the display cases shown at the festival. Those freakish people, he remembered them so well. He…felt like one himself at times. That was what he feared. To actually become one at some point in his life…

"Here we are. Come on, I bet you'll find something you like."

"Anything is better than the cheap swords that Shinra Headquarters makes…" Sephiroth muttered his response as they entered into the haunting building. Swords of all shapes and sizes hung on the walls all over the place. A few were in display cases, and others hung out freely to be touched. The cases surrounding the grounds had knives and daggers within with other sharp weapons that Sephiroth could hardly describe. The phenomenal sensation he was starting to feel right now was intriguing him. For once in his life…it felt like true excitement. The kind a child gets when candy is presented to them and they had to choose wisely about what piece they wanted to eat. That was what he was feeling right now and he was enjoying it. "Beautiful," he whispered as his eyes met that of a blade that was shaped like a dragon. Both of them heard shuffling before a man came out of the backroom to peer at who had entered.

"Customers?" he hissed before getting a better look at who was there. "Ah, Angeal! It's such a surprise to see you back here in Banora! How's your mother? I haven't been out that much to see if she's well."

"She's doing wonderfully, as usual. How's yourself? Keeping up the good work?"

"Well I don't know, does it look like it?" the old man wheezed before giving a cackle. "Are you treating that sword of yours well?"

"Of course."

"Excellent, I'm glad you regard it so well. Some people don't know what a sword is and how to properly care for it…" he finally rested his eyes on the tall figure. "Ah, who is this? It's definitely not Genesis."

"No, this is Sephiroth. He's a friend that came with us to visit family. I thought it'd be nice if I let him browse the shops here."

"Ah, I see. Has he been looking for a good sword lately?"

"Not in particular, but recently we came across a very interesting incident. We were training together and Sephiroth attacked Genesis with so much force he completely shattered both of their weapons. It was the first time I had ever seen such a thing happen with Shinra's weapons. I am thinking that Sephiroth is stronger than the blade he's using, because Shinra wouldn't purposefully make faulty blades. That wouldn't be very helpful for SOLDIER, now would it?"

"Yes, I can see why you'd want him to get something craftier. Hmm…you know…I think I can give him the perfect blade. Yes…someone of his stature doesn't come along very long…" The man waved his hands, "This way, boys, let me show you something. It's one of my finest works of art that I have ever done. There have only been two other pieces of work that I have sweated over as much as this blade. One being your Buster Sword, Angeal, and the other was Genesis's rapier." He pulled the curtain open and let them enter into the backroom before dropping it. He walked past them over to a table that seemed to be empty. With a slap of his fist the top popped open and he pushed it up. Inside was a glass case holding the longest sword that either boy had ever seen.

"This. This is the Masamune." The old man lifted up the case and gently picked up the sword, its blade hissing a soft tune as it was obstructed from its long slumber. "Go ahead, Sephiroth, hold it."

Sephiroth took it and stared at its beautiful shine on it. The blade was even sharpened already on it. His hand grasped the hilt and he tilted the blade gently to see how it worked. The fit was…oddly perfect. The balance on it seemed to balance how he fought. Shinra's swords were always too short for him, their build was for someone who liked close swordplay and was also at a more normal height than him. Like Genesis. But for him it was different. He enjoyed playing the atagonizer that was too far away to get, and the closer you got the more damage you'd receive.

"What ever made you make such a blade like this?" He was curious and had to know.

"It was right after I made Angeal and Genesis's customized swords. Late at night, a storm had settled in over Banora and the villagers had said it'd be a terrifying one. I thought nothing of it, I'm normally the stubborn type to refuse such scared thoughts. Rain is rain, right? Well…I had fallen asleep after drinking some tea over in that corner by the rocking chair. No harm in taking a nap during such a storm, it'd drive away any thieves we have." He nodded gently as if it was all happening again. "Yes. I had the strangest dream. Fire. Everywhere. Like the entire place was completely consumed in it. And I thought to myself, 'what could cause such a thing, and why is it haunting me so?' The answer came to me. I did not recollect a figure or find a true reason as to why the fire had began, but I saw the sword that could very well put it out. It was absolutely stunning with its length and its curve. I knew it was a calling to me. I had to make it, I had to make one more sword that befitted this figure that would save us all. Just one more sword that required precision, full attention, absolute perfection…" He nodded at the blade that Sephiroth held, "And here it is before you."

Angeal smirked at his tale. He enjoyed his stories, especially whenever it came to reasons on why he made certain blades. "Perhaps it's your calling, Sephiroth? Doesn't that vision sound familiar to the dream that Genesis kept having?"

"You mean…when I'm in the fire and I turn around and walk away from him? He always described me as…scary in that dream."

"Well, you've always had the weirdest smile out of us all, maybe he misinterpreted your expression of satisfaction in helping others as cynical?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I wouldn't see why I'd be cruel about anything, not when it's my duty to help others." His eyes went from the sword to the maker, "What…do you think?"

"The question is what does the sword feel like to you? When you hold it now in your hands, do you just feel a sword, or do you feel like it's a part of you?"

Sephiroth's eyes went to the blade. It definitely wasn't any ordinary sword, but was he supposed to wield something like this? Then again…why shouldn't he? "It…isn't just a sword. It's a lot more than that."

"Then it's yours."

Sephiroth turned his eyes back to him, "How much do you want for it?"

"No, such an item has no price. I am giving it to you."

Sephiroth looked surprise, "You'd just…give me this? But you worked so hard—"

"Yes, and it's rewarding to know that I found the perfect fellow to give it to. Keep it. Use it. Take care of it. That is your payment. If you can wield that blade for its intended purpose than there is nothing else that you can do for me." He patted Sephiroth on the back as they turned to leave the secluded room. "I can die a happy man now, hmm?"

Angeal smirked, "Do you think it's a coincidence that your three best blades were given to three friends?"

"Ah, perhaps, but it is not I who chooses the wielder, but the sword itself. The brothers are intertwined, these blades. Their metal comes from a special mixture I've made, specific steel that I've gotten my grasp on. Their recipe is a special one, and I've only done it for those three blades. Perhaps it was their ties that had chosen you three, because of your ties as well?"

"It would seem so." Angeal looked at Sephiroth before smirking, "Perhaps we should find Genesis before his mood gets any worse?"

"I'm sure he's over it by now. Where do you think he went?"

"Oh…I think I know where." His eyes sparkled slightly before he looked at the shop owner, "Thanks for everything."

"No…thank you," he said happily and waved at them as they left.

It went silent for awhile as Sephiroth followed Angeal to wherever Genesis would most likely be. He wished he knew this place better. For being so empty it was hard to remember where everything was at, especially since parts of the village were spread out all across the winding paths.

"Birds of a feather flock together," Angeal muttered under his breath as he walked down a path that looked to have been made by trampling feet.

"What makes you say that?" Sephiroth questioned his words and ducked as a low hanging limb almost took out his eye.

"The swords. It made me think about our friendship. Don't you find it surprising that the three of us became friends and received blades that were more than just ordinary swords? I can, in a way, understand Genesis and I having blades that are similar with material…but a third one. A vision like that, and it being about you…"

"He never said it was about me."

"Yes, but Genesis's vision was all too similar to that one. I think it's fate that you got such a thing. And as a gift, no less."

"I would have paid for it, but he seemed rather determined to give it to me. I don't want to be persistent in refusing, so I might as well accept the gift with as much gratitude as I can show."

Angeal nodded, "Understandable. Look, there he is." He pointed up ahead and Sephiroth saw Genesis leaning up against a tree. There was a lush soft spot surrounded in a circle of the Banora trees. It was somewhere that looked like it'd be a great place to hide when needed. "Genesis!" The redhead snapped his attention over to them. "I hope you're not still in a sour mood."

Genesis moved onto the path slightly, "I don't see why I shouldn't be." His eyes caught Sephiroth's when he finally saw the blade. "Oh…did you go out shopping?"

"Yup. We got Sephiroth a good sword. It's a pity you weren't there for the story," Angeal commented when they heard rumbling. "What's that?"

Sephiroth caught sight of it first and tensed, "It's a huge monster. Stand back."

Genesis didn't move as he was looking for it, "Where?" Something shot out at him and he froze up in his spot, but someone pushed him out of the way. As he fell down his eyes went up to see Sephiroth stabbed by something in his right arm. "Sephiroth!"

The man winced at the contact and he stared at it. If he could describe what it was he'd say a giant thorn, or a stake was driven through his arm. He looked over and watched the monster crunch through the trees to reveal itself. He didn't bother with the wound as his adrenaline kicked in. Without hesitation he blasted a wave of magic at it, the way Genesis normally fought, before he went in for an attack. But something different came about him. A type of energy that he had never felt before. As he ran forward he felt it concentrate about him before he jumped into the air, blade blazing an amazing color before he attacked. It was eight beautifully executed slashes before he landed down onto his feet and the power of the blade had returned to normal. The creature fell over after awhile as it had died from his devastating attack. At first he just stood there staring at the remains until he turned to Angeal and Genesis. Their looks of shock and awe gave Sephiroth goosebumps. It…felt good to see them like that. At last Angeal came forward and grabbed him, "Sephiroth, you just…saved us."

"All I did…was.." he felt light-headed suddenly, "I…I need to sit down." Angeal supported him as they took a seat on a toppled tree trunk. Genesis came over quickly and sat on his other side seeing the bloody arm with the thorn still in it.

"We should get that pulled out! It could be poisonous!"

"It's not poisonous, I would be feeling the affects by now. It's…it's just blood loss. Don't pull it out yet." Sephiroth looked back at the monster and then at his two friends. "That monster…"

"Was ten times more powerful than you," Angeal commented. "You killed it in eight hits."

"Nine if you count using magic," Sephiroth chimed in.

"Still. Whatever you just did was surprising to see. Especially the gravity defying jump you pulled."

Sephiroth chuckled and winced at the pain, "Oh? How high can I jump?"

"I'd say you probably went…more than 20 feet into the air?" Genesis guessed. "You shouldn't have been able to kill that thing in that small amount of hits."

"Yes, I understand that. It was the power that helped execute the deathly blows."

"Where'd you get that power from?"

"If I said…my mother, would you think I'm crazy?"

Genesis at first didn't reply but he soon glared, "Isn't that your answer for everything unique about you? Don't you think you're giving her too much credit?"

"Don't worry, she's not my mother anyway. At least, she's only an influence on what I've become. Now let's not argue. Help me up, I should get this fixed at your house."

Genesis grabbed onto him, though he wasn't very kind about it. A jealous streak suddenly went through him as he had realized what was going to happen once everyone found out about Sephiroth's amazing defeat. He'd be glorified over. So much love and affection would be thrown at this man that shouldn't even be in Banora. All that glory, it was supposed to be his. That thought really struck him hard. Imagining how Sephiroth was going to be treated now that he was wounded and had potentially saved the entire village from massive destruction… No. He didn't want Sephiroth to have that power, to have people idolize him. If he had his blade with him he could have easily executed the same stunt, right? Of course. "We shouldn't let anyone know what happened, they'll think we were deliberately trying to get ourselves killed. At least my mom will think that. Let's just say—"

"There's no point in lying, let's just tell them the truth. Someone is going to find the monster out here and they'll see how it died. If we don't admit Sephiroth did something the village will panic that someone is wandering about with enough power to destroy anything they want in their path," Angeal rationalized. He had a feeling that lying to people anymore than they already had was unnecessary, especially in this situation. Also he had a feeling that Genesis didn't want to admit that Sephiroth had made such an amazing feat. "Besides, we'll have to tell Shinra Headquarters that Sephiroth's currently injured."

Genesis sighed, "Do you really think it's a good idea to brandish the thought that Sephiroth just mutilated a monster? If everyone gets word of it—"

"They'll gossip and thank Sephiroth for saving their asses. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Do you really want everyone basing their attention on Sephiroth? Isn't that a bit dangerous in this particular situation?"

"What's so dangerous about it?" Angeal asked getting fed up with Genesis's behavior.

"They're going to start imploring who Sephiroth is and why he's here, they'll start to try and find things out about him, they'll want to know all about his background with fighting, they might find out—"

"They're simple people with no resources, Genesis. If Sephiroth can hardly find his mother do you think some ten-year old kid is going to magically find out where she's at by accident? I doubt it. Just drop your concerns and help us get home faster." Angeal shifted the weight and looked at Sephiroth who was taking the conversation rather well. "I'm surprised you haven't given any input as of yet."

"I'm ignoring your argument for the time being as my arm happens to be my biggest concern right now." Sephiroth hissed as Genesis put too much pressure on it, "Be careful, my arm is still _attached_ to me, I can feel everything rather well."

"Sorry, it's hard to move you anywhere when I happen to have your bad arm."

"Do you want the one with the giant sword?" Angeal asked as they finally made it up the path after some stumbling and severe cursing.

"Why can't you just sling him over your shoulder and I take the stupid sword?"

Sephiroth glared, "I'm not going to be carried that way no matter how injured I am."

"What about bridal style?" Angeal joked as they saw the houses not too far away.

"Only if you want me to castrate you."

The trio made it to the Rhapsodos house and soon had Genesis's mother running about on the fritz trying to help as much as she could. They couldn't understand half of the things she was saying to them and they didn't really want to try. After getting past her and into the room Sephiroth was staying in they looked at how bad the thorn was stuck into his arm. Twice they tried to pull it out but Sephiroth got extremely snappy and defensive about leaving it in for a bit longer.

"We're going to do this my way, all right?" Angeal remarked as Sephiroth pulled himself away from their contact. "We're going to tie your arm to the bed and Genesis will hold you down while I pull it out."

"No, that'll hurt!" Sephiroth exclaimed at the thought of feeling it be pulled on again. Twice was enough for him.

"It won't be that bad, Sephiroth. My mom is running to get the doctor so by the time we get it out they'll be here." Genesis tried to calm him down. Their eyes met for a moment before Sephiroth gave a nod for them to try. The silver-haired boy refused to look as they tied his arm up. Genesis pushed him to lie down and he quickly got on top pinning his chest down. He grabbed his right shoulder carefully and looked at Angeal, "All right, I'm ready."

"Get a good grip on him," Angeal commented as he grabbed the thorn and pulled. Sephiroth let out a very hideous sounding scream and looked over to see the damage, but Genesis was putting most of his body in the way to hold his arm down. "It's really stuck in there good." He gave another pull and Sephiroth let out another agonizing shout.

"It's not working, just stop, okay??" Sephiroth screamed at him and felt Angeal twist it. "AUGH!! No! Don't TWIST it!!" He tried to offset Genesis but couldn't find the strength to do anything but kick the mattress like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"You should talk to him to get his mind off of it," Angeal grumbled at Genesis for not being smart enough to figure that one out on his own. He gave another yank and twist feeling it start to slide out. "Almost there!"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth as the figure was practically hyperventilating, "We're almost done, Sephiroth, okay? Just hold in there a bit longer. One more pull and it'll be all over, how's that sound? And then mom will be back to get you some medicine and something to wrap it up…" Yeah. He wasn't sure what he was even supposed to say to Sephiroth.

Angeal gave one last tug and it came out along with a slight yelp from Sephiroth. It turned to rapid breathing but as Sephiroth looked over he noticed the prize that Angeal was now holding in his hands. "Oh…god…why did I save Genesis for that?"

"Because this would have pierced his heart and killed him," Angeal replied as he set the thing down on the table.

"Is…your mom…here yet?" Sephiroth muttered as he tried to sit up but Genesis was still holding him down.

"She's coming in a little bit, you'll be fine, I promise." It was on his words that his mom came in with the doctor.

"I got something to knock him out," the doctor replied. He rummaged in his bags and pulled out a needle which sent Sephiroth into a very painful and bad memory lapse.

"N-No, anything but a shot," Sephiroth stammered but he was injected before he could say much else. "I…hate…needles.." Those were his last words until he blacked out completely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis, Angeal, and Genesis's parents sat downstairs in one of the living rooms they had. At first there wasn't much of a conversation going on until Genesis's father left to get some sleep. He knew that whenever his father was around they always kept their conversation to a minimum. He wasn't a very talkative man whenever it came to the things Genesis wanted to talk about. His father was way too into politics to care for anything else. But he wasn't sure if he wanted that calm silence to be gone especially since it meant his mother would start to babble.

"Oh Genesis, I'm sorry about your boyfriend getting hurt," his mother said casually, "I hope this doesn't scare him away."

Genesis sighed at her words. He was going to explain things to her right now before she started gossiping to the rest of their relations. "Mom, he's not my boyfriend. He isn't gay, and I'm not gay. We were joking at the table this afternoon, we didn't actually mean any of it. The only time something weird has happened between us was the CPR thing. That's it. We're strictly friends, just the same as Angeal is my friend. Nothing has ever gone on that would ever condone us as homosexuals."

His mom stared at him awhile before frowning, "Oh, well I already moved your bags into Sephiroth's room while you boys left after lunch."

"That's fine, I'll just stay in that room anyway. He probably needs someone to watch over him until he's healed up a little bit."

"Speaking of Sephiroth, I'll call Shinra Headquarters with the information," Angeal commented as he rose to go make the call. It rang a few times until he was connected to Director Lazard's office. "Director."

"Angeal? Aren't you on vacation right now?"

"Yes, but I have some good and bad news."

"I see, go ahead and speak then."

"We encountered an extremely powerful monster an hour ago. None of us had our weapons on besides a sword that Sephiroth had just recently acquired. He destroyed it in 8 hits, which shouldn't have been possible."

"That does sound like quite the feat…what's the bad news?"

"Well, Sephiroth warned us it was there but Genesis and I didn't see where it was at. It shot a thorn of some sort at Genesis but Sephiroth took the hit instead. If he hadn't I think Genesis would have been dead."

"I see, where was he hit?"

"Right arm. It was a pain getting it out, and I'm sure Sephiroth would describe the sensation with very colorful words. He's resting right now since the doctor gave him a sedative."

"That's good. You should update us when he's in feeling better. I'm certain we'll be hearing more details about it soon enough."

"No doubt about that."

"I'll be sure to inform our President and Professor Hojo. For now make sure Sephiroth doesn't try to do anything outrageous while he heals, and we'll see you when you come back."

Angeal hung up and put his phone away, returning to the two as it seemed they had been having small talk. He knew as soon as he had turned away his mother would have gotten a more serious tone about her, probably said a few things to Genesis that didn't make him blush or hate his existence anymore than he already did. "We have to call back when Sephiroth's better."

"Depends on what you mean by better," Genesis commented, "I wouldn't exactly say he's healed until the things completely gone."

"I suppose they mean when he's able to walk around without flying off the handle about how much pain he's in."

Genesis rose from his spot and looked at the time, "You know what we could do…"

His mother rose, "Pick some apples so I can make apple pie?"

That wasn't what he was going for, but it was better than nothing. "Sure."

"You're a sweetheart. Now you boys go on and I'll make sure Sephiroth stays in bed. I don't think he'll be moving for a few hours anyway, but you never know."

"All right. You have permission to man-handle him if he tries to get up," Angeal remarked as they left the room. Genesis snickered at the thought of his mother overpowering a very wounded and temperamental Sephiroth. Their walk to the orchard was peaceful as the sun was going to set in a few hours. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I doubt Sephiroth would die because of a small flesh wound."

"Well, I know that…I'm thinking about the attention that will come from this. Do you think he'll be able to handle it? Remember how anti-social he is? Sephiroth hardly talks to us unless he has something he wants to say."

"There's no escaping it now. Besides, we don't even know if anyone will find out about this." Their walk into the orchard was peaceful as they started to look for apples to pick. "I think Sephiroth will be fine if anything does happen…"

If only they had known that it would become a big deal. It was a few hours later, after they had picked apples and the pie had been made that the two figures went upstairs to see if Sephiroth wanted any. They had found the man sitting up in bed looking somewhat out of it. "Sephiroth, you should lie down," Genesis ordered as he went over to help him get comfortable, but the SOLDIER pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, I don't need anymore sleep."

"Are you certain? You look tired."

"I just woke up, Genesis, what do you expect me to look like? Turn the television on…"

"Why?"

Sephiroth glared at him, "Because I don't want to get up and do it myself."

Genesis's expression was slightly hurt but he did it anyway, "I meant what did you want to watch?"

Sephiroth sat up more, "The news."

Genesis turned the channel effortlessly and turned the volume up slightly, "There." He came over as the channel was talking about the weather currently. "We came up here to see if you wanted to eat some pie."

Sephiroth stared at the channel curiously before thinking whether he wanted to eat pie or not. At the moment he really didn't have much of an appetite, but it could have been from the sedative. Not to mention he was light-headed from blood loss. It would help to eat something and get a drink, but the sensation of sickness made him want to push away the thought of food for now. "Maybe later…get me something to drink instead."

"What would you like? Water, juice—"

"Water."

Genesis moved out of the room and soon returned with a glass of water and pie. He saw the 'I thought I said I wasn't hungry' look from Sephiroth and he smirked, "Mom insisted I bring up a piece. I'll eat it for you, don't worry."

"Such a thoughtful friend," Angeal joked as they watched the television switch over from the weather to the actual news.

"Not just a few hours ago we were called up about a strange monster found dead in one of the local farm areas here in Banora." The reporter started and the three all exchanged glances. So, it had made local news, that wasn't too bad. None of them could imagine it going past that. Besides, it wasn't like Banora had anything else going on that was exciting to talk about, a huge monster being dead in someone's apple orchard would definitely raise eyebrows. "Recently we've acquired footage of what has happened from a tourist who would like to remain anonymous." It cut off and showed an interesting piece of footage of Banora. A man was talking about the trees for a minute when there was a flash. His camera turned to what was happening and zoomed in to show a blurred picture of Sephiroth launching into the air with a blazing blue weapon in his hands.

"Whoa," Genesis remarked and watched the slices cut through the creature. From this view the monster looked even larger than he had seen before him. It went calm and a few trees toppled along with the thing before it cut out. "That was unexpected…"

"I'm surprised anyone caught that on tape. That's just pure luck," Angeal remarked as the reporter went on.

"The figure shown has still been unidentified by villagers."

Sephiroth drank his water slowly and set the glass down, "And so it shall remain."

"You don't want to be called in?" Angeal questioned. "Do you know how nice it'd be to give them some answers?"

"I'm quite certain they'd be infatuated with the thought of having me answer everything they could ever fathom of thinking, but unlike you I think I'd rather remain silent for now."

Genesis gave a curt nod to agree with Sephiroth. "Yeah, why bother with exposing Sephiroth to something like that? That's too much attention going in his direction—"

Sephiroth snapped his eyes toward Genesis and wanted to hit him. "That wasn't what I meant. I need time to rest and heal instead of being bothered by others. If I wasn't wounded in trying to save your ass I would gladly have contacted them to explain the situation."

Genesis stared at him. He was being so bitchy, "I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did."

Angeal stood up, "Stop fighting, kids. I'll contact the station and explain it all, how's that sound?"

Genesis frowned, "What will you say?"

"That we were on a walk and Sephiroth moved in the way to keep you from getting hurt, and then finished the monster off. It'll explain why he's not talking and won't be talking for awhile."

"If you say our names—"

"They'll come to your house. No surprise, given you're the mayor's son. I'll just say that they can arrive tomorrow for questioning."

"Is that really enough time for—"

"I'm sure Sephiroth will be antsy to get up and move around by tomorrow. He's not one to let a wound stop him from going all over the place." This time Genesis had no response as he watched Angeal turn the television off and walk out of the room with his cell phone already out. It left him in there alone with Sephiroth, and for a minute he didn't feel like he was in the presence of a friend. Just a stranger that they had taken in for the time being.

"Sure you don't want pie?" Genesis offered one last time as if he needed to fill the void of silence.

"Why are you so persistent?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to eat yet or not, sorry."

"No. Not with the pie. I mean hiding me from the media. You make it seem like such a big deal, Genesis, is it because you want to be in my spot instead?"

Genesis wanted to tell him the truth but wasn't sure how to voice it. He always sounded jealous and stupid each time he spoke out to him. "It's…not exactly that. I…well…" he fell into silence for a minute trying to think of the right words. "Okay. Yes and no. I wish I could capture people's attention, but I can't. And I'm just…frightened in a way."

"What scares you the most?"

"The fact that you really will become a big idol for what you do."

"What's so bad about people enjoying the fact that I save them?"

Genesis shook his head, "It's not the concept of helping others. Hell, I'd idol you for that. It's more…" He looked away from Sephiroth's green eyes. "Remember how the fortuneteller said I'd be bitter and jealous to the point I'd throw everything away..? Sometimes when I'm around you, I get so jealous to the point it makes me hate you. I don't know why I think that way. When I catch myself doing it I feel terrible, like I'm only taking it out on you because you're different. Any attention you receive makes me think that it should be me getting the attention instead. I..don't know…"

Sephiroth kept his eyes on him and then made a misbelieving noise. "Genesis, you only want the attention I get because you think you own everything about me. You were my teacher so you think it's your right to have all the credit. No one thinks that way but you. Do you see President Shinra giving all the credit to his father for raising him to become such a successful man? No. His family origins are unknown. This is—"

Genesis was feeling his blood boil as he spoke, and finally he had enough of it. He grabbed onto Sephiroth roughly and shook him. His face didn't show any satisfaction as Sephiroth's expression contorted into pain. "No! It's different than the others! You are just an experiment, your existence is all thanks to others! Hojo is the reason why you were isolated and I am the reason why you even live and breathe this air right now! If it wasn't for me you would still be hidden away without any friends or companions to talk to, and you wouldn't have been here to show off. Your glory isn't reserved just for you, Sephiroth, it'll never be that way!"

Sephiroth bent his head down as the pain in his arm grew immensely from Genesis's grip, but it disappeared as a wave of intense power overtook him. A sudden spasm it felt like, his body shaking at the feeling he had suddenly acquired. His trembling hand reached over to grab Genesis's off, to make the pain stop, but as he grappled onto his wrist he started to squeeze as if he had no control over his strength. He heard Genesis let out a shriek of surprise and agony before trying to fight off Sephiroth. The grip increased as Sephiroth rose his head up, green eyes intensifying in color as the slit of his eyes began to become smaller. Genesis saw the look, that exact same look of mercilessness in his dreams spread across Sephiroth's face right now. Angeal came in and saw what was going on. Quickly he came over and pushed the two away from each other, breaking Sephiroth's crushing grip from Genesis's wrist. "What the hell are you two doing now? Could you stop fighting for once?" His eyes went between the two and noticed neither was speaking. "Well which one of you wants to explain what's going on?"

Genesis stared at his hand as it was shaking at the moment, the imprints of Sephiroth's grip still on his hand. For a moment he wasn't sure what he could say until he shook his head, "I…I bumped his arm on accident…that's all." He gently began to rub the marks on his wrist, "It was nothing."

Angeal stared at the motions Genesis made and wasn't sure whether to check and see if his wrist was fine or not. As his eyes turned to Sephiroth he noticed the man had started to hold onto his own wound dejectedly. "I…see. Sephiroth, you should rest again for awhile. We'll be back in a minute." He dragged Genesis out of the room while Sephiroth watched them as if they were backstabbing him right there. Once they made it down the hall into Genesis's room Angeal turned to face Genesis. "Explain. Don't make up some lie."

Genesis sighed before brushing his hair out of his face. "Look, we fought. I'm not going to say about what. I…just got so angry that I grabbed his arm, and then he…he did the scariest thing…" Gently Genesis rubbed at his eyes and covered his mouth a bit before looking at Angeal with complete seriousness. "I felt his body tremble, but instead of it being a cry it was…as if power started to build up inside of him. He grabbed my hand and crushed it…and it wasn't like if he were moody. This strength was…ten times more painful than that." He looked down at his hand as it started to bruise already. "What happened next is going to haunt me forever. He looked up at me, but those eyes…" A shiver ran through his spine. "They were…less human than usual."

"Describe it."

"It was as if they got brighter when he looked at me, but there's more to it than that. The slit just…shrank so quickly… It reminded me of the look he gives me in that dream with the fire. And that is starting to remind me of all the movies about possessions and how ghosts can make you act really freaky. But this wasn't a ghost or anything…just…him."

Angeal grabbed Genesis's hand to see the damage as the bruising had spread further, "Odd. When you bring up possession…it actually makes me think about JENOVA."

"That abomination? What of her?"

"Well…we both know that her body has to be somewhere on this planet. We might not know where or why it's still existing…but she's alive. I wonder if…it's possible for her to use Sephiroth since her cells are within him? It could be a part of the traits passed down, especially if he's showing superhuman strength. Perhaps the pain had sent a shockwave toward her and she responded accordingly? It's like nerves and their endings. When the ending is bothered the message comes to the main base, and the main base sends out a response to deal with what's happening."

"Yeah…I guess so."

Sephiroth had left his room at some point to listen in on them, and had heard the starting part about 'superhuman strength'. From there he wasn't sure what they were saying. Who was this girl they were talking about?

"Has he talked to you about her lately?" Genesis finally asked and Sephiroth leaned closer to the door.

"We talked while on our way to the sword shop. He's figured out that he was injected with cells while in the fetal stage. I've convinced him so far to just look for the woman who's actually his mother."

"So the brown haired girl, not JENOVA?" Sephiroth winced at this response. So…JENOVA was the other woman?

"Yes. It's safer for us that way, and I think Hojo wanted us to head in that direction anyway. It'd be frightening to push him toward JENOVA and then pretend we didn't know what she was."

"It would cause him to kill us all, that's for sure." Sephiroth wondered what that meant. Why…would he kill them? What was wrong with this JENOVA woman?

"I know Sephiroth wants to make this personal and find it on his own, but that could wind up going badly. We should help subtly if he wants us out of the picture. At least finding the people that worked on Project S and the JENOVA Project shouldn't be too hard. Same people with some type of link. All of them have disappeared except for Hojo…"

"So whatever is linked to Hojo…is what we should be looking for."

"Precisely."

Sephiroth looked away from the door as he heard this. The…JENOVA Project? But…he never knew she was a Project herself. How could he have been so stupid to overlook something like that? But…the way they were talking about this woman. What made her such a special project that everyone in the group was gone except for Hojo? It didn't make sense…

He needed to find this Project and its research. He needed to know what it was that she had given him. If he found JENOVA he could find his real mother, couldn't he? But…why waste it all on this human mother that had thrown him away… If she didn't want him then there was no point in going to her, was there? Perhaps this JENOVA character was what he should look for… Perhaps she was the one he should appreciate?

She did give him all of his unique abilities. These abilities had helped him save Angeal and Genesis…these abilities were the very things that made him exceptional…superior…

"We should get back to him," Genesis muttered and made Sephiroth jump. Without hesitation he knocked on the door and watched it open. "Oh…Sephiroth." There was a moment of silence before he glared, "What are you doing out of bed? You're wounded and you've lost a lot of blood!"

"I wondered if you'd help me redo the bandages…I think my arm is bleeding…" That was a quick save.

Genesis nodded as he pushed Sephiroth back toward the room. "Yes, absolutely. Come on, let's get you back in bed and I'll fix your arm up." He sat Sephiroth down and started to undo the bandages, "Have you been waiting for us or.." he wondered if Sephiroth had heard anything they were talking about.

"Yes, so I finally decided to come and get you. What were you talking about?"

"Oh just…trying to figure out what we'd say during the visits tomorrow…don't want to sound like a complete idiot, right?"

Sephiroth knew that was a lie and felt really hurt that he'd cover it up like that. No, he shouldn't get upset. What they were talking about he wasn't supposed to hear. They were trying to help him out, he should be thankful for that. "I see. I haven't even bothered to think about it." His eyes watched as Genesis wiped away at the stitches he had on his arm. "I suppose you two will be doing the talking while I stay in here?"

"I'm sure you could show up just to acknowledge you're alive and healing, but yes…essentially Angeal and I were thinking about doing the whole story."

Sephiroth gently grabbed Genesis's hand and saw how bruised it was. He did that, didn't he? "I'm…sorry."

"No it's fine, I…shouldn't have gotten upset at you. I was being stupid."

"I just had a rush of…"

"No really, you're fine. Bruises will disappear in time. We need to think more about your arm and how well it'll heal. I'm not sure about the muscles and how they're reacting to such strain."

"I'll heal quickly, I'm certain of it." Sephiroth watched Genesis finish up washing it up and then began to bind it with gauze. Their silence continued for the longest time until Angeal came in to see how they were fairing. This time he noticed there wasn't any fighting, but it was extremely quiet to the point he wondered if they had gotten over their bicker fit.

"Are you still staying in here?" Angeal casually asked Genesis.

"Yeah, I'll make sure Sephiroth gets what he needs throughout the night. We won't fight, I promise."

Angeal rolled his eyes, "We can only hope you keep up that promise. Goodnight you two, I'm hitting the sack."

Sephiroth watched the man leave before returning his eyes to Genesis. His wound was fixed and he still felt pretty tired. "We should get some sleep, too."

"Yeah…scoot over."

"Why do I have to be on the inside?"

"Do you want me hitting your arm in the middle of the night?"

Sephiroth pouted slightly but moved over anyway, "Fine. Have it your way." He got comfortable and watched Genesis strip off a few layers before making his way into bed. "You know, you never ate that piece of pie."

"So? It'll sit there until morning." Genesis brought his body closer to Sephiroth's, "Now go to sleep."

Sephiroth stared at their close proximity, "I hope you didn't want to snuggle after what's happened today."

"No, you're just hogging all the blankets, plus I'm cold. Now sleep."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes but decided to not respond and get some shut eye. Tomorrow was going to be hectic with the reporters coming, wouldn't it? Though, he wouldn't know….he never had such an experience with reporters before. Perhaps it'll be fun to say things to them? Then again Genesis wanted to be in charge of story-telling…

_But what matters most right now is finding out about JENOVA. I've easily escaped from getting caught, but I wonder how many more times they'll bring it up. Who might slip and say more? Perhaps give me an even better lead than they have right now? JENOVA…linked to Hojo…and that man is linked to all the experiments I am curious about. This woman, my mother…she is linked to Project S and the JENOVA Project. I could find out who my mother really is and then delve into the deep depths of JENOVA's secrets…_

_You've made me special…but how?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked it! More to come in the future! Please leave comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter update! I've been working hard on doing cosplay currently, and I knew I needed to get a chapter up before I left for all the fun I'm going on. So here you go! Enjoy!

Also, sexual stuff included. Don't like it? Skip over it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~Her delicate features showed up clearly before him as she moved her hands to her chest, eyes downcast toward the earth, as if she wanted to bury herself in that very soil and never resurface. There was that vicious laughter behind her, so familiar and yet it sounded more insane than before. That laugh, it belonged to…_

"_You pitiful woman. You think you can save him now? Don't be so stupid. Remember what he is and what you are. That boy, he is hardly normal and cannot be treated as such. Our agreement was to put him into isolation to see his developments. His blood is laced with JENOVA cells. Do you really want to try and raise a being capable of destroy—"_

_His voice cut out as her eyes looked up from the ground, staring directly at him this time. All things went silent as their eyes connected. At least…Sephiroth thought she was looking at him._

"_I'm so sorry," she whispered and for the first time in his life he had heard his mother's voice. It was different than singing or humming, this time around each word was crisp and clear as it was directed toward him. Her voice was soft, sweet, and sincere. That voice…he never wanted to forget it…~_

Sephiroth opened his eyes as it had already begun to turn bright outside. At the moment he dare not stir from his comfortable position in bed, eyes staring past the slumbering redhead beside him to glance at the curtained window. An intake of air got caught in his throat and it clamped up. Quickly he swallowed but he only breathed in again, this time feeling a knot in his throat as his chest began to hurt. He knew what he was about to do and he didn't want Genesis waking up to him doing such a thing… Without hesitation he crawled out of bed, taking care not to disturb Genesis, and grabbed up some clothes for the day. By the time he had gotten into the bathroom and shut the door he felt the wet substance begin to pour from his eyes down his cheeks. _Why am I crying? This is stupid of me to be getting upset at such a time like this. There is nothing to cry over. Your dream was of your mother, and for once you heard her voice and saw her face. You have something to go off of now. She's…very beautiful and has your distinct looks. With this knowledge you can readily find out her picture, scan it in somewhere, and locate her._ He looked at himself in the mirror angrily as the crying had finally stopped. _Since when did I ever cry anyway? Or have to talk to myself in the second person…in my head, no less._ He sighed as if he made an inside joke with himself. He went over to the shower and turned it on. Carefully his fingers worked the bandages off and he undressed himself to step into the cold shower he took every single morning. The thought of ever taking a hot shower never occurred to him as he thought being hot with long hair was extremely uncomfortable. As the water drenched his front he smiled at the feeling and delved back into thinking. _Why bother finding a picture when I can draw her? I have the talent to make it exactly like her. If my memory doesn't fail me I will have to do that this morning, though I didn't bring along any paper or a pencil. I think Genesis's mom will be able to help me with that, she likes me enough as it is._ He started to feel the excitement build up inside of him. His fingers rushed to clean his hair out and wash down his body. It didn't help that his arm was extremely tender at the moment making extra movement ten times more painful than it ever should be. Along with that, washing it was even harder. At long last he finished his shower and no longer felt the tense emotions building up, just the rising anxiousness to start drawing his mother. When he exited he grabbed up his brush and started to work through his long hair while searching the room for any traces of paper or pencil. Unfortunately he found neither and knew he'd have to go talk to one of Genesis's parents. A sinking feeling entered his stomach and remembered that hardly anyone ever got up as early as he did…

No, someone had to be awake. He slammed his brush down as he had finished and started to move out of the room quickly. Down the stairs he went ready to ask the first person he saw but he then remembered he didn't know his way around Genesis's house. Well, it couldn't be that complicated, right? With caution he started to slink about the place. His eyes zoomed over the walls that had plenty of family photos and other random shots of Genesis being a total idiot. A smirk came to his face as he saw one of Genesis dressed up as a princess while Angeal was the knight in shining armor. They both looked very displeased at their getup which made it that much more comical. A lot of them showed Genesis outside in the apple orchards. One had him with a trophy about apple juice, another was him and Angeal carrying a giant basket filled full of apples looking victorious together, and there was one of him looking like he got caught eating apples on the job. Slowly Sephiroth continued to walk down the hallway to stare at more of the pictures, seeing cute pictures of him crying or overly excited about something or other. Another picture was of him dressed nicely with several gorgeous girls surrounding him. It said 'Banora's High School Prom' on the banner in the background. Did Genesis take all of those girls with him? How typical of him to have a train of girls following him about.

Down his steps carried him to more pictures. It was as if his entire life was displayed in this one hallway or something. He caught his eyes on one picture that showed Genesis with a very bloody lip, which he could only assume was the story about being bit by a turtle. His eyes even found the girl that he supposedly liked. Yeah, she did look pretty damn hideous. There was a picture of a young Angeal. Wow, he had never expected him to look so boyish. And another of Angeal carrying a very angry looking Genesis. _So many pictures, so many memories. If I could have lived such a life I wonder what my pictures would look like and what their stories would tell?_

A cough made Sephiroth whip his attention to who was standing there and found Genesis's father dressed for the morning. "I wasn't expectin' any of Genesis's guests up this early in the morning." The man looked irritated that Sephiroth was awake and wandering around in the house. Unfortunately Sephiroth hadn't known proper etiquette in a guest's house, as he had never stayed over at another person's home before. Genesis never told him not to leave his room, only to be careful for his mother. Hmm, it was probably a good thing he didn't go searching for her if she was still asleep. He highly doubted he wanted to see his mother in nothing but a nightgown…

"I wake up when it starts to get light out; it comes naturally to do so. I was looking at the family photos because I've never seen this many pictures in one place before. It seems Genesis had quite the eventful life, especially with Angeal there for most of it." He hoped making conversation would pacify the stern look he was receiving, but it seemed Genesis's father wasn't a social butterfly. Neither was Sephiroth, but he didn't want to offend the man since he was staying at his house for a few days.

"Hmm. I was told you grew up in Shinra Headquarters." His statement was neither inviting for more talk nor discouraging from it. Sephiroth decided to go ahead and talk it out anyway.

"Yes, my caretaker worked there until she mysteriously disappeared. Hojo from the science department took me in under his care."

"Did Hojo live at Shinra Headquarters?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Why didn't you go home with him, then, if he's being nice enough to take care of you?" What was this, an interrogation? Sephiroth became defensive but kept his answers blunt.

"He never adopted me."

"Hmm." There was a pause before he spoke up again. "Did Hojo ever use you for—"

"If you're curious about my appearance I can tell you that neither Hojo nor Shinra Headquarters is responsible for my unique features. Perhaps it is one of the reasons that Hojo so kindly took me under his wing, but no. I was not a normal child and turned into this."

The man didn't speak after that, letting the silence become awkward as Sephiroth no longer wanted to stare at the pictures let alone be in his presence. He came down here wishing to find someone to give him a pencil and a piece of paper, but he wasn't even sure if he should ask Genesis's father for anything. "You know, if you were adopted I bet you'd have the same experience as Genesis had as a kid." His words made Sephiroth glance over at him wondering what that meant.

"If I had parents in general I would have experienced a life a lot like his."

The man gave a smug look before coming closer. He pointed at a piece of paper on the wall that was a copy of Genesis's birth certificate. "What I meant was…Genesis isn't our kid. Behind that picture are the adoption papers from when we got him."

Sephiroth stared at it before looking at him wondering why he told him that. Then again, why hadn't Genesis said anything? "Oh. He never mentioned he was adopted."

A sigh escaped the man and it looked as if he had aged just by that one single breath. "We never told him. We're not sure what to say to him…whether if it'd be appropriate to do so at all."

"Everyone deserves to know the truth at some point."

"That's how I see it, but you've seen how crazy my wife is. She's scared. That boy has more pictures with Angeal than he has with us. It'd be easiest to break the news when he's here, but then again we're not sure if he'd end the vacation early and not come back. He's prone to doing stupid things that we won't be able to stop. That's why we thought that while he's here this time it'd be easier to break it to him. Angeal's here, that man can talk sense into him, right?"

Sephiroth nodded, "He's good at doing that."

"I'm just not sure when would be a good time. Right before you leave would be a bit of a bombshell…but we're not sure if doing it earlier would make his stay here any better."

"Perhaps the day before we leave? It gives him a night to think it over and accept the news."

The man nodded before hearing the pipes above start to groan and soon the noise of a shower could be heard. "Seems someone else is finally up." He looked at Sephiroth one last time before turning, "Well if you need anything I'll be outside. Have to start up the harvest of apples soon."

Sephiroth nodded and watched him leave. It went from a hostile environment to a pitiful one. How would Genesis even react to that type of news? No…he shouldn't care about that right now. He should look for something to start his drawing on. _Wait, why hadn't I checked Genesis's old room? There's bound to be something in there…_He went back upstairs and down the long hallway passing by the room that concealed whoever was showering. Gently he pushed the door open and looked over the childish things before bringing his attention to the desk. Slowly he opened it up and saw Genesis's journal that he had kept. Temptation got the better of him and he sat down to look it through wondering what had gone on in the mind of Genesis as a kid. His handwriting was very loopy and slanted as if he was permanently stuck writing in italics or something. It brought a smirk to his face noticing how he had described how much pain he was in because a turtle had bit his lip. Seemed that story was all over the place, wasn't it? But before he could read anything juicy he heard a door open. Sephiroth slapped the book close and jammed it back into its place before pretending to be looking for paper. "Sephiroth?" he heard behind him and he turned to see who had called out his name. There was Genesis. Good thing he had put the journal away…

"Genesis."

"What are you doing?" Genesis came in closer trying to find what was misplaced.

"Looking for paper, actually."

"Oh…" Genesis started to look for it and finally saw some jammed behind a set of books. "Just one piece?"

"Yes."

He pulled one out and handed it to him, "So…what exactly do you need it for?"

"I'm going to draw."

"Draw what?" Genesis asked as he leaned over Sephiroth's shoulder to watch him work. He took in the scent of Sephiroth's shampooed hair and gently smiled at how nice it was.

"What I saw in my dream. It…was my mother. I heard her, Genesis. It…was a nice experience."

Genesis pulled back and leaned against the desk, "Wait, you don't mean just a normal dream…you mean like the ones you used to have—"

"Yes, when we first met each other. I think the longer I'm out of isolation the more I will begin to discover her and what she's doing. In time I wonder if I'll learn of her name?"

"Well…it's possible." Sephiroth finally looked up at him and saw the redhead was wearing only a beater. "Hmm…I wonder why you're not wearing a shirt."

"It's going to get hot today from what I heard, besides…I might help my dad with picking apples. You have to do it, it's actually pretty fun."

"Oh, just what I've always wanted to do with my life," Sephiroth joked as he quickly drew out the picture of his mother. It was amazing how exact he was being with his details, but once he finished he realized that…it really did look like him. "There."

Genesis leaned closer to get a better look and nodded, "Your mom's pretty."

"Well, this is from a long time ago, it is quite possibly that she no longer looks as graceful as this." He gently folded up the picture and pocketed it. "We should make sure Angeal doesn't sleep in, hmm?"

Genesis smirked and together they headed over to his room only to find that the man was dressed and ready for the day. His bright blue eyes looked up at them curiously before a frown came across his face, "Sephiroth…you're healed already?"

He had forgotten about the wound besides when he tried to clean it. Aside from that it didn't hurt. "I suppose so. Are you going to call Director Lazard and tell him his precious child is feeling all better?"

Genesis snorted which he didn't mean to do, but he pointed at Sephiroth, "You almost called him mom right before we left!"

Sephiroth glared, "You should have forgotten about that already. Besides, you were bickering about your parents it got me tongue-tied."

Angeal chuckled, "I'll be sure to call 'mom' and tell him that you miss him." He flipped out his cell phone, "Besides, we have reporters to meet today. And it looks like picking apples?" He could only assume by Genesis's outfit.

Genesis nodded, "Absolutely."

It wasn't until after they had finished eating breakfast that they heard a commotion going on outside. His mother gingerly went over to the window and started to fix her hair, "Oh!! Reporters are here! How do I look? Should I push up my breasts more?" She lifted them which killed Genesis's soul.

"Mom. No. Just no." He was then attacked by a napkin by her. "Mom!"

"I have to make sure you look decent! All the girls are going to see you and I want to make sure they know how gorgeous you are when you're completely primped!" She brushed her fingers through Genesis's hair and lifted his face up to look at her, "There. My delicate little flower."

Genesis glared, "The reporters are here for Sephiroth, not me."

"Of course, but you can stand beside him and look cute, hmm?"

"Right. I'll be leaving in a few days they'll never see me ever again."

"Oh stop it. Now you boys be good and go out to impress the cameramen!" She watched Sephiroth stand up. Gently she fixed his shirt and then smiled, "There. Perfect." They quickly exited just to get away from her nitpicking over the smallest things and watched as people started taking pictures of them.

"Must be Genesis's fan club," Angeal muttered as two reporters came up to them. It at least was only Banora news that was there. Angeal had an inkling feeling that this could get blown out of proportion once they found out they were a part of Shinra Headquarters…

A girl came right up to Sephiroth and took a picture of him, "So you must be the one who killed the monster, hmm?"

Sephiroth watched her lift her camera up to get a better picture of him since he was taller than her. Was he even supposed to answer that? "Yes."

The other two news reporters started to roll their cameras once he had replied to her. The brunette started her own little speech before turning to them, "Tell us, what's your name and how are you linked to the Rhapsodos family?"

"Sephiroth. Genesis and I work together at Shinra Headquarters."

Angeal mentally sighed. That was going to bring about a lot of questions. His eyes sifted to the other reporter that had pulled Genesis off to the side to question him.

"What brings Shinra's workings to Banora?"

"We're here on vacation, not for work."

"Would you mind recapping what had gone on during the time that you encountered the monster and when you defeated it?"

Sephiroth and Angeal made eye contact. Angeal was giving him a warning glare to make it truthful and not gruesome. Then again, why was he bothering Sephiroth with that? He should be keeping Genesis in check. "Angeal and I had just finished buying a sword when we went to look for Genesis. Once we found him we felt the ground shake and I spotted the thing past a mass of trees. Before any of us could move it attacked us. A thorn of some sort came out to hit Genesis, but I pushed him out of the way and was hit in the arm." He brandished the wound for them to see before continuing onward. "As I was the only one with the sword I attacked and killed it."

"Swordsmanship isn't a very common practice. For what reasons have you learned it?"

"I am a part of SOLDIER, an elite group of fighters that were created to protect the Planet. To kill a monster is what we were trained to do, so you can see why I had reasons to kill it instead of run."

She did her ending dialogue for the moment and the camera was turned off before she faced them, "Absolutely fascinating. I'm certain we'll have more questions coming, so I hope you boys don't mind the wait."

"Of course not," Angeal mumbled before nodding to Sephiroth to bug Genesis. It seemed the girl was still asking him details.

"And how long have you known Sephiroth?" she asked curiously.

"A year," Sephiroth remarked as he came up beside Genesis. He sat down on the fence and Genesis took a seat beside him, Angeal on Sephiroth's other side.

"So you three must be friends?" she commented and waved for the microphone to get closer to them.

"Actually Genesis and I were friends since we were kids. We became friends with Sephiroth when we moved to Midgar to work under Shinra." Angeal had commented dryly.

"How did you first meet?"

"We were on a mission together. We're not allowed to give specific details," Genesis replied. Yeah. Totally save his ass from embarrassment, he knew that Sephiroth and Angeal would try to bring up CPR or something just as outrageous in front of this woman.

"Did this mission spark the friendship, or was it something afterward?"

"The mission," Sephiroth remarked.

"So where did you grow up, Sephiroth?"

"Midgar."

"How did you get into dealing with Shinra Headquarters?"

"I lived there. I grew up with it."

"Interesting. Would you explain how you lived inside their building?"

"Very carefully," Sephiroth joked which made Angeal take over.

"Professor Hojo took him in under his watch. President Shinra is a very considerate man, so naturally he allowed Sephiroth to stay. There are a lot of homeless kids out there that need some type of shelter."

Genesis nodded, "As part of our jobs we're supposed to help those who are need. We're working toward bettering centers for kids and safer places for them to grow up in."

"If we don't protect the Planet than all will suffer," Sephiroth ended the subject.

The reporter nodded, "What was the name of the group you're a part of?"

"SOLIDER," Sephiroth replied coolly. They would have continued but Sephiroth's cell phone went off. He quickly answered it seeing it was Lazard calling him. "Director?"

"Sephiroth, we've got an emergency mission for you to go on. The monster you killed in Banora is actually just a stray from a bigger pack. Along the outskirts of Banora is a large body of them, and if they're not killed I think they'll rampage the village."

Sephiroth stood up, "When did you find this?"

"Not too long ago I was watching the news and found you all over the internet in such a quick notice. I searched to see what monster you killed, but then this started to pop up. I'm sending you the coordinates right now. Please be careful. If you get hurt draw back immediately."

Sephiroth hung up and moved off causing the woman to shout what he was doing. "There's an important mission I need to do right now. Don't follow me. We're finished here." His eyes went to Genesis and Angeal. "Get your weapons, we need to go." They quickly obeyed and the trio had their swords ready.

"Where do we need to go?" Genesis questioned as he rushed up to Sephiroth outside. The news was still following them even though they were ordered not to.

"Outskirts of Banora." Sephiroth opened his phone and nodded his head in the direction, "That way."

Angeal looked at the coordinates, "I know a shortcut, come on." They rushed off without any other explanations and the crew quickly gathered their stuff to follow them in their vehicles. Angeal noticed this and he looked at Sephiroth, "Go straight until you reach an open area near a forked road. Take a left and it'll get you where you need to go."

Sephiroth nodded and rushed ahead of them, long legs taking him way faster than Angeal and Genesis. He disappeared within the forest and kept heading straight until he saw the fork. He whipped down the left path and halted once he saw the outskirts. Lazard was right about the monsters being around there…But at the moment they were all the way down in the valley and he was up on some cliff. Sephiroth looked around carefully before cutting a chunk out of a tree. He ran and jumped, putting the piece of wood against his feet like a snowboard. As he skidded down the cliff he wondered if this was like a near death experience for him. In all actuality, he could very well die doing such a stunt. In fact, he wondered why he never thought about walking down instead of doing this…

But once he began to near the bottom he leapt into the air and whipped his blade, a giant blue swipe came out and cut two of the monsters down. He shot magic all over watching a streamline of explosions coming from the swift movement of his hand. Gently he landed and started to fight the beasts seeing how much he fueled their anger about being attacked. His attacks were very elegant on how he executed them, slicing through their thick carcasses with his Masamune.

By the time Genesis and Angeal had arrived at the cliffside they had noticed a lot of the monsters were dead. "How is that possible? Yesterday he got lucky, but now he's chopping them down like it's nothing."

Angeal shook his head, "I'm not sure." He looked over at the main road and saw that it was already being televised. "Let's get down there quickly before—" He watched Genesis do the dumbest thing ever and just jump off. He wondered if he should follow, but decided he didn't want to bring back Genesis's broken limbs if the man didn't survive. For him he'd feel guilty for letting Genesis die in such a way…so…might as well join him in the misery, hmm? He jumped and watched as they dropped to their doom, but even he didn't feel like he was going to die. It was odd, like a new sensation had overcome him. It must be that peaceful experience someone gets right before they die. Whatever, at least he could enjoy it.

Genesis reared back his arm and began to shoot fire all over the place. For Sephiroth it was a surprise considering he didn't even see those two coming at him. He dodged the flames before slicing his blade through the air and a giant wave went at them. Both reflected it which caught them from imminent doom and gently dropped them down onto the ground. Soon the trio was fighting together in what seemed like an endless battle against the monsters. But the numbers dwindled until there was one left.

"I think we've found which ones been creating all the other ones," Angeal remarked before glancing at his two partners. "Think you can handle it?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "The question is can it handle us?" His hand started to burn and he held it out toward the beast. "I think a little magic might stun it."

Genesis held out his own hand, "Why do a little, when we can make it catastrophic?"

Angeal joined in and together the three shot a huge blast of firaga. Once it hit the monster a blinding light came off of it and at first none of them were sure what had happened. As the place went back to a normal color they could see that their opponent was very dead. "That turned out very well," Angeal commented. His eyes went back to the crewmen, "And it's all caught on tape again. Lucky us, huh?"

Sephiroth smirked, "The more glory the better." He pulled out his cell phone and called Lazard, "Director, we've finished the mission."

"I know, I'm watching it live. Very stunning performance. Tell the others they did a good job. When you come home I must see you immediately, it's very important."

"Of course, Director."

"Enjoy your vacation until then."

He hung up and looked at the other two, "Lazard saw it live. I guess they want the world to see us as we are."

Genesis smirked, "Awesome! Do you know what this means?"

Angeal raised an eyebrow. Did he dare ask? "What?"

"Everyone's going to love us! We're like…celebrities!"

"I prefer the word 'hero'," Sephiroth replied before looking about. "And this hero would like to figure out how the hell you get back up there."

Angeal snorted, "He can kill millions, fly through the skies, and charm the girls…but the Great Sephiroth cannot figure out his way around Banora."

"Cut him some slack, he's never been here before." Genesis had, for once, said something nice. It was odd coming from him since he was normally being jealous and bickering with the other two. "This way, let's get back home before my mom goes insane that we're not outside doing interviews."

"She won't even notice we're missing," Sephiroth remarked as they made their way back home. He was very wrong, as it seemed she had the T.V. turned to the news just waiting to see their stunning performance. It took awhile to reach the house as the media had followed them the entire way, and once they got there it seemed other stations from neighboring towns were there. Sephiroth's eyes caught one that was from Midgar, which seemed surprising to him. Why was this turning out to be such a big deal?

"I called everyone I could to tell them what you were doing! Isn't it great to see so many people here?" Mrs. Rhapsodos said. She smelt strongly of perfume and it looked like she had primped herself up more than she had looked earlier.

"Mom…this wasn't that big of a deal…"

"Nonsense! You saved Banora, I think that alone deserves all of this attention. Besides, I told them that you were a part of Shinra and they all got very interested in coming over."

Sephiroth watched a group of reporters practically force him apart from the others and he was almost blinded by how many flashes were coming from their cameras. After awhile someone started to ask him questions and he started to answer as best as he could, but once they started to get too personal he'd reply with 'no comment' or 'I can't answer that right now.' Finally Genesis came over to save him from the media. "You can ask him more questions later, right now we're tired and need some rest." He nodded for Sephiroth to follow him and they made it inside safely. The group sat down at the table and actually did look exhausted.

"Too many questions…" Sephiroth growled and watched as Genesis's mother began to set food out in front of them. He picked up a sandwich and started to eat it.

"That's because all of the magazine reporters went straight for you. They take lots of pictures and ask dumb questions." Genesis picked at the fruit and started to shove grapes in his mouth. "What kind of questions did they ask?"

"I hardly remember any of them. Something about you guys and then a bunch about me," Sephiroth mumbled before finishing his sandwich off.

"That was descriptive," Angeal retorted before seeing a tray of cookies put before him. Hmm. Tempting. He picked one up and started to eat it.

"I wasted too much energy," Sephiroth complained.

"Please, there were way too many monsters. You were bound to get worn down after awhile," Genesis sniped at him. He grabbed up a few slices of apple and munched on them savoring their taste before speaking again. "You should take a nap. You did the most out of all three of us."

"I did run ahead of you." Sephiroth looked at his arm and noticed that the stitches were slightly swollen and painful. "Shouldn't have used so much magic…"

Genesis looked over at the wound. He didn't think using magic would cause a wound to do something like that, but maybe Sephiroth was moving his arm more? Oh wait…he had used both arms to wield his blade. It made the punch more powerful, but when you have a wound like that… "We'll put some stuff on it and maybe a pack of ice, how's that sound?"

Sephiroth shrugged at his offer before he rose, "I'm going to my room."

Genesis watched him leave before turning back to Angeal. It was definitely a fight they had never experienced before. Fighting alongside Sephiroth felt invigorating, it was as if his power and movements had made him feel like he had improved immensely. "I'm going to do the same. Besides, I know that lug won't bother doing anything about his arm."

His mom overheard him and she came in, "What? Is Sephiroth's arm okay?"

"He's fine, mother. Just give me some ice, okay?"

She moved off and soon returned with a bag filled with ice that was wrapped in a towel, "Here you go."

He took it and headed upstairs at that, going inside the dark room to find Sephiroth sprawled all over the bed. "I brought you a present." He stuck the cold substance against Sephiroth's wound and watched him hiss slightly. "Is that painful?"

"Don't press so much, it's sore." He adjusted the bag before sighing, "It's time to sleep."

Genesis snorted at his behavior. He was like a cute little kid when he got to this stage. Gently Genesis grabbed up the blanket that was off to the side and draped it over Sephiroth. He carefully made sure he was covered and saw the metal ring around Sephiroth's ankle again. It made him wonder…if he should do the guy a favor and get rid of that stupid thing… His dad had some tools in the shed and it'd come off pretty easily with the right crushing power. He stood up and headed off to find something to do just that.

The hardest part was slipping out without having ten million people coming after him. Thankfully the crowd had died down it seemed, deciding they had their fill about their victorious battle. He went into the shed and found just what he was looking for. He stared at the tool for awhile before exiting and returning to the house. No one was around besides his mother who he could hear sitting in the living room fawning over their televised fight and their interview. She was so typical…

He arrived in Sephiroth's room quietly and closed the door behind him. As he stepped over to the bed making sure he didn't clomp his boots he lifted the blanket and saw the ring still in the same spot he had left it. Genesis braced himself before moving the ring into a better position and slipped it between the large pliers. He clamped down on it hard and at first nothing happened, but with another push against the handle he heard it start to crack, and soon he pulled the tool away to see that he had definitely squished the metal flat. His fingers reached down to rip it off, but for some reason it still had some strength to it. This time he placed the pliers vertically and gave it a quick snap, watching the pieces combust at the pressure. Finally it broke. He pulled it off and picked up the remaining chunks that had landed on the bed before covering up Sephiroth's leg again. Ha, see if he even notices.

He left to put the pliers away and he left the metal band in the shed. No sense in keeping it inside the house, right? At last he got back into the room and felt so tired he wanted to just…topple on top of him. Would that bother Sephiroth at all? Slowly he got in bed, position himself between Sephiroth's legs. He brought himself down onto the slumbering man placing himself more off to the side so he wouldn't squish him. Genesis then placed his head onto Sephiroth shoulder and put his hand on Sephiroth's side. There. Nothing too risky about this, was there? Okay…there was. But he wanted to be with him right now. It was…odd. He wasn't attracted to Sephiroth in a relationship type way, but he liked being around him to the point he just wanted to experience everything with him. That wasn't really love. He didn't feel like he was in love. When he looked at Sephiroth he didn't get that fleeting feeling or anything, he just wanted to mess around with him to figure out what things were like. Besides, Sephiroth didn't know a lot about intimacy since he had never had a girlfriend, so it made him a perfect candidate…

It was a few hours after napping that Angeal went in to check and see if either of them had gotten up yet. He had walked in to see a new position, which was Genesis clinging to Sephiroth's torso from behind, and the redhead had one leg placed between the other's legs. He felt disturbed but he also wanted to laugh because Sephiroth looked like he had been trying to escape the boy's grasp for awhile and had been unsuccessful. Casually Angeal walked over and sat down on the bed before giving Sephiroth's side a sharp jab, "Wake up, Princess."

Sephiroth lurched at the touch and opened his eyes angrily wondering who would dare do that to him. His brooding lightened as he saw it was Angeal, but then he found himself wrapped up and being violated by someone else. He glared as he saw the hand on his chest, but the worst part was having Genesis's leg between his. He felt like…well he didn't want to think about that, actually. "Genesis, get off of me," he snarled as he tried to roll onto his stomach and unleash himself from the boy's grasp. The fact that Angeal was sitting in the way didn't help, let alone the fact that Genesis was latching onto him now.

"Ten more minutes," he murmured into Sephiroth's neck. Whoa-ho, that was turning him on. He needed to move quickly before he showed Angeal how excited he got. Rolling onto his stomach didn't help, it just forced Genesis on top of him. Ugh. Not comfortable this way.

"You're on my hair you moron," Sephiroth snapped and tried to release his locks before fighting to get loose. Genesis surprisingly rolled onto his back and had Sephiroth all splayed out. His arms were holding Sephiroth's back, and his legs were wrapped around Sephiroth's tightly so he couldn't struggle. "Genesis. Would you let me go before you make yourself anymore obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"Angeal is sitting right _there_ watching you."

Genesis tried to look but couldn't, "Your hair is in my face, I can't see. It smells nice, by the way."

"Genesis…"

"You know what would be awkward for the three of us?" There was silence as images went through their minds. They didn't want to know what Genesis had in mind. "If I start rocking my hips like this." As he moved it made Sephiroth snarl and try to get loose.

"I'm going to kill you next time we train, I hope you know that," Sephiroth threatened and seemed to get more heated when Angeal was laughing at the incident.

Angeal grabbed the pack of ice that was now just cold water, "You know, Sephiroth, I think you're getting a bit too hot-headed. How's about this to calm you down?" But instead of pouring it on Sephiroth's head he let the cold water pour all over Sephiroth's pelvic area. The man squirmed as the cold sensation soaked in to his clothes and he finally broke free of Genesis. He got up and stared at the mess that was now all over the crotch of his pants.

"I saved you and this is what I get in return?" Sephiroth growled with such a vicious tone it made them cringe.

"Do you want me to dry them for you?" Genesis asked and produced some fire in his hands, "I mean…it'll be a nice warming sensation with a massage added in—"

Sephiroth snarled and began to remove his boots, but suddenly slowed to a complete stop as he noticed something was gone. He touched his ankle momentarily before glaring at the two, "What'd you do?"

"I poured water on you, that's what I did," Angeal commented wondering if something else was happening down below.

"No…THIS." Sephiroth pointed at his ankle. They both look and Genesis was the one to finally comment.

"I took your brace away. It was…bugging me."

"It wasn't even on you, how could it bug you?"

"I guess it was more of the concept of why it was there that made me do it."

Sephiroth glared and didn't reply, only began to empty his pockets and felt the piece of paper that he had drawn earlier this morning. He noticed it had gotten rather drenched and he felt put off that his hard work had all gone to waste. He opened it up and couldn't really determine what was left of it.

"Oh, did I ruin something? I didn't mean for that to happen," Angeal said worriedly.

Sephiroth balled it up and threw it away, "It was nothing of importance." But Genesis knew better.

"Sephiroth wasn't that—"

"I said it wasn't important. I'm going to change. Why don't you two go reminisce about your perfect lives somewhere else so I can have some peace and quiet." It was an order more than a suggestion. The two stood up and cautiously went out of the room. Angeal waited for awhile as they got downstairs to finally break the silence.

"What was the picture of?"

"His mother."

"Oh…he drew her?"

"Yeah, he said he had a dream about her and he…drew what he saw."

"Now I feel bad, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Genesis shrugged, "I'm sure he can redo it…I'm curious as to why he didn't react differently to noticing the metal ring gone…"

"Maybe he'd rather have it there? Or perhaps he's thankful yet scared at the same time? Hojo placed it on him for a reason…we just never questioned as to why he did it."

"Because you don't want your experiments running off and you need to keep a tracker on them."

Angeal shook his head, "Then if it's for that reason it's a good thing it's gone."

"I just hope that he doesn't get offended about it. The only reason I took it off is because it reminds me that he's an experiment. You'd think he would like to get rid of such thoughts and memories, but I can also see him being angry just because I took it away and not him."

Angeal nodded slowly at his words while they could hear in the next room the television still playing what was going on a few hours earlier. You'd think Banora would have something better to do, but it seemed Shinra's SOLDIER group had intrigued them greatly, quite possibly because two of the three had grown up right here in Banora. "I'm wondering why else he's upset. He told us to buzz off practically because we were 'perfect' or something. That's very unlike him to say _we're_ the perfect ones."

"The family thing might have hit him pretty hard."

"Perhaps…but I meant no harm in dumping water on him. Hopefully his mood lightens up or else today is going to be just the two of us."

Genesis looked at the time, "The day is practically over. We slept through so much of it, not to mention had to go on a mission while on vacation."

"A mission to save our hometown, I think you'll survive losing that vacation time to make sure your mother is fine."

"True," the redhead remarked. A big smile came across his face when he heard his mom calling him into the living room. "What do you want?" He had asked with irritation. It made Angeal snort at how hypocritical he was sometimes.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you, Genesis."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. And why would they both want to talk to him? He sighed and moved into the room leaving Angeal to go off somewhere else. As he entered he noticed the television was finally off and both of them were sitting on the couch side-by-side. "Is something wrong?" This looked very serious…they never sat together like that. In fact, he never had a talk with them that looked like this. It was either his mom pulling him off to the side or his dad mentioning something while they worked together. Never in his life had it gone down like this.

"Sit down, Genesis," his father commanded with a gentle tone. The redhead sat down cautiously in the seat that was facing the couple. "Yes?" He had remembered an awkward conversation he had with his mother about sex. It had kind of started out like this, except he was in his bedroom when she burst in and started to talk about it. Not only that, but later on that day she had somehow nagged his father into talking about it, too. He hoped this wasn't about girlfriends, he really hated it when they bitched at him for not finding a girl yet. He couldn't help that girls weren't interested in him at the moment…besides he was too busy on missions to really stop and ask anyone for a phone number or anything…

"Genesis, we were going to tell you this the day before you left, but we've been discussing it thoroughly and thought that…after today's events it would make more sense to come out with it now rather than later." For once his mother had a serious tone about her which made this even worse. Did they think he was gay? What did he do that made them think that? Or perhaps they were going to say they were having a child? Oh sick…he hoped not. He didn't want to know what they did at night.

"We raised you ever since you were young and brought you up to be a good boy as best as we could. Perhaps we weren't as involved since I'm the mayor…and it's hard to balance work as serious as politics with family, but we've somehow settled it rather nicely." Yeah right, Genesis didn't think it went as nicely as they had thought. "Plus you grew up with a great friend and have grown attached to them like a second family." He was seriously confused about this conversation now. What the hell was his dad trying to say?

His mom sighed and grabbed onto his dad's hand, lower lip quivering slightly. She was going to cry? What…was happening? Was someone dying?? Did his dad have cancer?? "Mom? Dad? What's going on? You're kind of…scaring me.."

"That's what we want to talk about," his father commented.

"Huh?" That made no sense to him…

"Genesis…we're not your biological parents. We adopted you when you were really young, you probably don't remember it ever happening. Someone offered us to keep you and we obliged since we could never have a kid of our own. We never said anything because we didn't want to upset you, but you've gotten old enough that we thought it was necessary for you to know. At first we weren't sure how we'd break it to you…" his father started to try and explain but his mother interrupted.

"I didn't think it was a good idea. You're so happy knowing that we're your parents that I thought it'd only ruin our relationship—"

Genesis stared at them like it was a huge joke, but as they kept talking it all started to sink in. That's probably why he looked nothing like either of them. In fact, he didn't even act like them or talk like them… He swallowed down his words and felt like he had a frog in his throat. What was he supposed to even say to this type of information? He…didn't even have real parents? They were just these foster people who took him in? But…but who were his real mom and dad? Where had they gone? Why didn't they want him? Those thoughts made him feel sick to his stomach. "You weren't going to tell me?" he asked incredulously. "What even makes you think I enjoyed having you as parents? My whole life you put on this stupid act trying to be like a parent when people are looking, but once the world turns away from you all you did was ignore me! I hardly call that a good relationship, let alone one at all."

His father rose angrily, "Genesis, you should be glad we took you in! Those people—"

Mrs. Rhapsodos rose quickly, "Oh don't bring them up—"

"Hush, woman." He snapped his attention back to the redhead, "The people that had you before us said that you were just a failure that was of no use to them. Today you proved them wrong, Genesis. You fought like you had superpowers or something. When I saw you fighting like that I knew you had a reason for leaving Banora. You're unique. But…we have no right to claim any of the talents you have…that's why I had to tell you now…"

Genesis was a…failure to his real parents? Oh god. That…really struck him hard. "My mom and dad said I was a failure?" He could hardly say it out loud, as if mentioning it would somehow make everyone in the neighborhood hear it.

"They weren't your parents! At least I don't think they were. It was just a man that was a part of some science thing," his mom piped up. She didn't want him being depressed because of his real parents disliking him.

"You don't…think? What if it was…" He turned from them and then suddenly felt sick. "Is…that all you had to say to me?"

"Genesis—"

"Was that it??"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to my room…just…don't bother me…" he walked off and went back upstairs. Instead of going to his room he entered into Angeal's and found the man working on a crossword puzzle. They made eye contact for a minute until Genesis felt like he was going to break down into tears. He sat on the bed and grabbed Angeal into a hug, burying his face into his friends shoulder.

Angeal was surprised at the action but accepted it readily. There were a few incidents like this that had happened before in his life with Genesis as a friend. Especially when they were much younger, Genesis was prone to getting upset pretty easily. "Talk when you're ready," he said comfortingly. It did take several minutes for Genesis to collect himself and wipe away some tears. He pulled away from his friend and placed his elbows onto his knees, putting his head down as he thought about how to word it.

"They…said I was adopted."

Angeal wasn't too shocked, but the information was interesting nonetheless. He moved so that he could sit right beside him and he copied his position slightly. "It's…a bit surprising that they'd tell you now. You'd think they'd have said something earlier."

Genesis shook his head, "They weren't going to tell me. Ever. Angeal, they wanted to keep pretending as if I enjoyed how they…how they ruined my childhood."

"Ruined it?"

"They've never treated me the way I've wanted them to. I…only remember being around you. It's as if they never cared so they just allowed me to run loose. But whenever someone was over they'd act so oddly. You know how it is…"

"Yes."

Genesis rubbed at his eye slightly before giving a big sigh and looking over at Angeal. "They said that when they got me…the people who handed me over had referred to me as…a failure…and that I was of no use to them." He held back more tears as he had finally got that out. "Angeal, what if those people were my parents?"

"Did you ask them that?"

"Yes, and my—" he paused at saying the word, "_she_ said that she didn't think they were, but she obviously didn't have a clue. But she also mentioned that they were a part of some…science thing. I don't know, I couldn't stand being in the same room as them I just…had to get away from them." He sat up more, "I can't believe it. They've lied to me. They lied to me for my entire life about….about everything."

"They were looking out for your well-being. It would be wrong to blatantly say 'that would be your uncle if you were related to us' or 'you could grow up to be like me if you were my son'. That would have tortured you more than you're already going through right now."

Genesis shook his head at his words. It still didn't seem to make sense to him. So many lies… "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Accept that they're your foster parents. They at least had the decency to give you shelter and food to grow up with."

"What about my real parents?"

Angeal chuckled which caught him a very dirty glare, "You know who this sounds like…?"

Genesis shook his head, "No."

"Sephiroth."

Genesis's glare lightened up. Sephiroth was always looking for his mother. The man never knew who she was…but he at least knew what she looked like now. That made it unfair. Why did Genesis have to suffer like Sephiroth? "She even said…the science thing, too. Angeal, what if I was an experiment like Sephiroth?"

Angeal shook his head, "You can't be, Genesis. Look at yourself compared to him. He's got all of the odd features about him and you're completely normal. Perhaps a scientist had been testing something else on you and you were allergic to it?"

"You'd throw a baby away because it was allergic?" Genesis snapped at him.

"Scientists are weird people." He grabbed Genesis's arm, "Look. If you want we can look for your origins and everything while we're here. I'm certain we'll find it here, and then you can rest your mind about this entire issue. Besides, we still have your parents as resources."

"What parents?" Genesis growled and stood up, "They were never parents to me…"

Angeal sighed, "Okay. We can use the mayor and his wife to at least get an advantage of gaining information. Everyone else still thinks you're the mayor's son, so you at least have that to cover up any motivation you have in finding out information."

Genesis thought it over and turned to Angeal, "Do you think the police would have records? Or a doctor?"

"Possible."

"Will you come with me?"

"I suppose. What about Seph—"

"No. He doesn't need to know about me. Come on, let's leave him here and find out more." Together they descended the stairs and found his foster parents whispering to each other until they spotted them.

"Genesis, where are you going?"

Genesis shook his head, "I have to know more about why I was given up. These 'scientists' had to have a reason…"

His mother grabbed onto him, "Oh honey…" She hesitated and noticed he wouldn't look at her. How…to break it to him? "Angeal's mom knows more than we do. You should talk to her."

Angeal and Genesis looked utterly shocked at this confession. Angeal's mom? Why would she know about this? Genesis looked over at his friend and saw that he had no idea about this, either. "We're leaving Sephiroth here. Don't bother him, he's in a bad mood. If he asks where we're at tell him it's personal and we'll come back later." With that he went out the door and headed for Angeal's house. "How does your mother know but they don't?"

"I'm not sure. I'm starting to get worried, though."

As they walked down the paths Sephiroth stood by his window and watched them wondering where they had gone off to. For a moment he wanted to follow and see what they were doing, but he also wanted to stay here since he knew they would have offered to take him if they wanted his presence around. In a way he regretted ever snapping at them but he couldn't help it. First off Genesis embarrassed him with his…actions and Angeal didn't make it any better what with ruining the picture he had drawn. He was able to make another one easily enough, but he found it rather annoying that he had to even do such a thing. He would have thought that Angeal would be mature enough not to dump water on him. Genesis, on the other hand, he was expecting to act like that. If he had been more awake he would have fought back correctly, but of course he was wounded in one arm and sore all over from the day's excursion. Now they both thought he was pissed off at them since he had told them to go away. Perhaps it was for the better that they got away for awhile? It was their hometown…they deserved to spend it together, not with him. He didn't belong here, just back at Shinra Headquarters…

He sat down gently on the bed and glanced down at his ankle and its new look. It wasn't even like anything happened besides that the ring was removed. In a way…this meant he was free, didn't it? But once he returned to Shinra Headquarters he could see Hojo getting upset that he had removed it. How was he going to explain what happened? He couldn't just say that Genesis generously removed it for him that would cause all the troubles to land on the redhead. But…how else would he push it off as an accident? Would Hojo even care that he had removed it?

He reached down and touched his ankle hesitantly, wondering if Hojo would put another one back on once he got back. He…didn't think he deserved to be chained like a beast, let alone tagged as one. Genesis was thinking for his benefits, but what about the possible consequences?

A sigh escaped him and he laid back. There was no point in fretting over it now, he'd either be in trouble or wouldn't be once he got home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis and Angeal had returned back to Genesis's house once it became dark. The things they found out weren't much but it had tossed them both into a similar situation. Angeal's mom had at first been touchy on the subject because she knew who the scientist was. Hollander. This man was actually Angeal's father at one point in time, but due to his disgrace as a failing scientist and his inability to even help his family he had long since gone someplace else. Angeal didn't want to be bothered by him, but he knew that what came next was worse for Genesis and himself. Supposedly Gillian, his mother, had been injected with JENOVA cells. Genesis was injected with her cells during the fetal stage, but for some reason Hollander had found him a failure. Unfortunately Angeal's mother didn't know what he meant by 'failure'. Neither did the two of them. She then explained that she had Angeal, which was supposedly a 'success' in Hollander's eyes. Not long after that Angeal's father went off somewhere else once Shinra had shut down his projects since they thought another project was working far better than his.

Genesis could only assume that the opposing project was Project S. Sephiroth. All three of them had JENOVA's cells running through them… But for some reason only Sephiroth had been deemed the perfect one. He didn't understand how Angeal was a success, as he didn't see any similarities between Sephiroth and him. Perhaps he was successful in looking human but having JENOVA's abilities? That would make more sense, since Sephiroth obviously looked like someone had been messing with him as a child. There were the differences of the projects, too. Sephiroth was directly injected with JENOVA's cells. Angeal developed inside his mother's womb and then acquired the cells. Genesis received the cells through Angeal's mother, so it would make sense why he, out of the three, would have the least noticeable traits. Perhaps that was why he was…a failure?

Nonetheless the information was devastating to both of them. They had gone home after that because they didn't know what else they were even supposed to do. They couldn't tell Sephiroth anything, if they did he'd start to get curious and want more answers to all the questions he'd think of. He'd want to know more about JENOVA…and they couldn't expose him to that. Not now. It was bad enough they were a part of her…

"Don't say anything to Sephiroth. We went out to talk to your mother. Nothing else. No details," Genesis muttered before they went inside the quiet house.

"I wasn't planning on saying anything. Let's help him find his real mother and pretend this JENOVA thing never happened."

"Sounds good."

Genesis went upstairs and soon found Sephiroth still in his room, calmly lying there on the bed as if in deep thought. For a moment he didn't want to disrupt his thoughts but decided he'd sit down beside him anyway. Gently he took a seat by Sephiroth and watched as he soon sat up to look at him. "Genesis."

"Sephiroth."

"Where did you go?"

"Angeal's house. We wanted to talk to her for awhile."

"I see." Sephiroth fell back into his position and closed his eyes.

"If you're tired, why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not tired, just relaxing."

Genesis smirked and bent down, pulling something out from under the bed. At least his mother didn't deep clean the guest room. He flipped open the book he had acquired and started to read it out loud, "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance/ Hath endure torment, to find the end of the journey/ in my own salvation/ And your eternal slumber._"

Sephiroth frowned at his words before opening his eyes seeing the familiar cream color of the book. "LOVELESS? Genesis, you brought that here?"

"No, I have several copies of it. I brought my best addition to Shinra, and this one is just a run-off-the-mill. My…mother gave it to me, I suppose that's how I got interested into it." He stared at the wear and tear that had been brought upon the poor book before he looked at Sephiroth. "I even wrote in the margins in this one."

Sephiroth held his hand out to look at the book. As he received it he opened the book up to stare at the doodles and writing. "You have very beautiful writing, Genesis."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. Complimenting you." He kept flipping through it a few times and saw a recipe had been pushed into it. The piece of paper lost its grip in the binding and fluttered down onto his chest. Gently he picked it up and read it over, "World's Greatest Dump Apple Juice Recipe." He smirked as he read the words below it, "By Genesis Rhapsodos, huh?"

"I received an award for my talents with juice. It's all over the place now, people love it. Not a lot of people know I was the mastermind behind it, though."

"You make it sound like you invented something tremendous," Sephiroth remarked as he read over the ingredients slowly. "Hmm, I'm surprised there aren't any notes about being nice to the apples."

"Shut up," Genesis snapped back at him but didn't seem too fazed at his words. "You should try it, I think you'd like it."

"I think I already told you I don't like apples." He sat up and put the recipe back into the book.

"This apple is more than just an apple, Sephiroth."

"Oh please—"

"It's a beautiful thing to try. I mean, think of all the things you're missing out on—"

"I can live without tasting all the fruits of the worlds," Sephiroth retorted as he flipped open to a new page. "There's no way you'll get me to try it. Ever."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, "Not even if I got kinky with feeding it to you?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his words, "I'm afraid to find out what you mean by that."

"Well you know…I never taught you how to have kinky rough sex—"

"You don't need to teach me that, my mind can already produce those thoughts on its own."

"Yeah, but the experience—"

"You wouldn't even know, the only person you've had sex with is me."

Genesis was taken aback. He was right, but still… "Don't make me chain you up and force feed it to you."

"You have chains in here?" He stared about the guest room wondering what exactly Genesis did with his guests. Maybe that's why Angeal never took this room?

"No, but I can tie you to the bed."

"Must be those farmer instincts you have from growing up here where all the woman say 'no'. Must be a pain to have to listen to them gripe while you bind them up."

Genesis laughed and soon straddled Sephiroth, "I'll show you pain."

Sephiroth stared at him uncomfortably, "Genesis, I don't want to play games with you right now."

"We can skip the games, then, and go straight for the real thing."

"No, that's…" Sephiroth sighed, "I'm not exactly comfortable screwing around in your parent's house when someone could hear us. Especially with Angeal in such a close proximity."

"You don't want Angeal hearing us screaming in pleasure?" Genesis joked as he held onto Sephiroth's neck. "Come on, we won't get caught."

"No."

"Then let's just mess around a little, we don't have to go the whole way."

"Genesis—"

"Don't be such a sissy, Sephiroth. We deserve a little treat for all we've done today."

"Not exactly what I'd call a treat."

"It'll be just a little bit of fun," Genesis growled against Sephiroth's lips, "Hmm?"

"As long as we don't go too far…" Sephiroth warned. "Let's get ready for bed first." Maybe by then Genesis wouldn't crave the attention as much? But there was no such luck. As soon as Sephiroth got into bed Genesis was on top of him kissing him. "When I call it off that means we're done."

"But what if it gets really good?" Genesis whispered into Sephiroth's ear. The man tensed at the sensation. He wished he could control his hormones…

"Then you'll have to use your hand," Sephiroth replied smoothly. He felt Genesis do just that, except Sephiroth was receiving the touch against his member. "I should stop giving you ideas."

"I have…more ideas in mind…" he breathed softly against Sephiroth's neck, giving him a playful bite. "But I want you to ease into the idea first…"

"I'm…" Sephiroth tensed again as the sensation came over him while Genesis's fingers glided against his sensitive flesh, "afraid to ask…what you have in mind."

Genesis's breathing pattern deepened, his heart started to race as he brought his lips to Sephiroth's and started to go down his neck, kissing his collar bone gently before reaching his sternum. He continued to give soft pecks against Sephiroth's abs and then licked below his naval, giving it a playful bite before sliding Sephiroth's boxers down. The biting and licking made Sephiroth tense more until he noticed what Genesis was doing. "You dirty boy," he commented and then felt Genesis's hot breath touch him. He got goosebumps at the feeling. "Don't toy with me."

Genesis looked up at him and smirked, "But I love feeling you tense up, it turns me on." He then dragged his tongue against the underside of Sephiroth's cock. The silver-haired man couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling right now. A soft moan escaped him and soon he felt the throbbing kick in as Genesis curled his tongue around his organ. His teeth touched against his flesh while he moved his mouth up to the head.

Sephiroth felt completely blown away already, but feeling Genesis breathe down on him as he prepared to take him in made him thrust. He couldn't control the motion but it seemed he hadn't gagged Genesis at least. "You're killing me." Genesis put his hands on Sephiroth's hips to keep him down as he slid the cock further into his mouth, rubbing his tongue longingly against the shaft while biting down slightly to get more of a reaction out of his partner. It was just what he wanted. Sephiroth started to breathe harder than before and he wasn't even sure if he could think straight anymore. No, he couldn't let Genesis get at him like this. He forced him away and noticed how surprised the redhead was at this response. Sephiroth grabbed his shoulders roughly and forced him down onto the bed, "We're going to do this my way." Genesis at first struggled against him but soon gave in as Sephiroth was getting his way whether he wanted him to or not. A small shout of pain came from Genesis as Sephiroth forced his way in.

"Careful!" Sephiroth slammed his hips into Genesis harder at the redhead's words, feeling the urge to make Genesis beg to make him stop. He got a few painful cries from him, but no screaming or shouting for him to discontinue his work. It displeased him greatly that Genesis would just take it and not tell him to quit. Angrily he pressed Genesis into the pillow and gave a forceful thrust that smacked his head into the board. The redhead hissed at the contact and wrestled away from Sephiroth, both now facing each other. "What are you trying to do? That's not pleasurable at all."

Sephiroth smirked, "I was enjoying it."

Genesis glared, "You know what, you're right. We shouldn't do this at all."

Sephiroth pulled his boxers back on, "Too rough for you?"

"More like inconsiderate." Genesis covered himself, too and stared over at Sephiroth. "I don't see why I even bother doing anything with you."

"I told you before you even started that I wasn't in the mood."

"Doesn't mean you need to get cynical. Besides, you _were_ enjoying it."

"Hmm, I think anyone who had a mouth wrapped around their dick would have enjoyed the feeling, but it doesn't mean I enjoy doing those things with you."

Genesis stood up to face him, "Since when did it become about me? We were just…acting—"

"No, you offered to have sex with me once and I said yes because it would be a nice experience. It was. But that doesn't mean I'm going to keep doing it with you. I don't like you like that, Genesis. We're friends, not fuck buddies."

Genesis held back from lashing out on him since it was late at night and he didn't want anyone coming in to ask what was going on. "If that's how you see it then I'll oblige with what you want. I just thought—"

"You thought wrong. We're done. It's late. We need to get some rest."

Genesis watched Sephiroth pull the blankets back and get into bed. He couldn't believe Sephiroth. Whatever, he'd just pretend this awkward moment never happened. He sunk into bed beside him and turned the other way, falling asleep in that position.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_~This time things were different in the burning fiery depths of doom that were now captivating Genesis's current dreams. Sephiroth was creepier looking, with his sickening smile plastered all over his face as he stood within Genesis's grasp. The redhead hadn't bothered reaching out to touch him, knowing that as soon as he did the man would turn and walk through the wall of fire as he did every time he had this dream. It was odd, as he could consciously understand that he was in a dream right now and he could easily pull himself out of it, change it, or perhaps just submit to the knowing thoughts that Sephiroth was evil right now and he'd only repeat what he had done in the previous dreams before. It was like a broken record of nightmares, except nothing was antagonizing about this dream. The only thing that ever happened was that it got really hot and Sephiroth smiled at him, like the way he was right now. Still, Genesis didn't move to grab him or say his name. He wanted Sephiroth to make the first move, and perhaps do something other than show him his backside. After a long wait of feeling his flesh practically burn as the fire started to come inward, Sephiroth lost his delicate smile and straightened up to his full length. Genesis braced himself for something, anything, that might happen between him and his friend. But what happened next wasn't what he was imagining it would happen. Sephiroth stepped forward this time and stood right before him, only a few inches apart._

"_Tell me…what do you cherish most?" His words were laced with cynical intentions, brooding up plans to kill everything around Genesis as soon as he listed off something he loved. He tried to comprehend what it was that he cherished, trying to grasp something that was an object that he loved. There was his life, and what he once thought were his parents. Now he enjoyed neither, as he currently was vexing his living ability since it only brought about this stupid dream. There was also LOVELESS, which to him was more of a fanatical sense of love for literature that couldn't exactly be taken away from him. That would require wiping out Genesis's entire memory of the play since he had memorized practically every line in the book. He could easily respond that Angeal was what he cherished most, but he didn't want to screw over his best friend in this situation, nor did he know if he actually cared for Angeal in that type of sense. Instead he continued to stand there and stare at Sephiroth like a complete speechless moron that he was. Something sparked his thoughts and he said the word before he really analyzed what he meant by it._

"_You."_

_The sharp laugh that escaped Sephiroth's mouth wasn't a very inviting gesture. In fact, he could see Sephiroth's dirty glare arriving back on his face once he had finished humoring the idea over in his mind about Genesis wanting him. "I suppose I'll have to take that away, then." A flash came before them and Sephiroth was stepping away from him again. "Just think about the fortuneteller. What an amusing old hag. It's a pity that she didn't outright tell you how pathetic you are when it comes to begging for my attention. No matter, in a few minutes…it'll all end here."~_

Genesis woke up and groaned out a few gibberish words that made no sense to himself let alone anyone around him. He had made his arm fall asleep, and on top of that Angeal was peering down at him curiously.

"Genesis? You can't sleep forever. Your mom made breakfast, you should get up and eat." The familiar voice made Genesis feel more awake as he finally rose from his spot in bed. He felt sore and uncomfortable in a region he hoped he'd never have to feel pain in. His eyes went about the room slowly and also had noticed that Sephiroth wasn't there. That was at least a plus for him as last night was a very awkward moment between them, and not to mention his dream had just made him realize that he might have a questionable liking toward the man. Maybe it was just his idolization for Sephiroth that drove him to say such a thing, but he was also batting around the idea that he might have come out of the closet. Oh god, he really hoped it wasn't that.

"What happened?" Genesis asked groggily as his voice cracked several times. He coughed to clear it and finally rose to his feet, "I mean…what time is it?"

Angeal continued to stare at his friend wondering what he meant by his first statement, but easily ignored it as Genesis asked for the time. "Ten thirty. Your mom made breakfast—"

"I know, you told me the first time." He hesitated in moving as he finally felt like there was something wrong about him. He focused on his body without actually looking and realized that something dry was on the back of his thigh. Thousands of things went through his mind before he smiled at Angeal quickly and waved his hand, "Go tell her I'll be down in a minute, I need to get dressed." The man left slowly wondering what was up with Genesis still while the redhead waited for the noise of his shoes to descend down the stairs. Quickly he grabbed up some clothes and shut himself in the bathroom to figure out what was on him. As he looked down he hadn't noticed anything until he peered at his backside. There was blood. He felt his face flush red hoping Angeal hadn't noticed anything at all. He also felt extremely stupid for not noticing this before, let alone not waking up to fix his current accident. Could he even call this an accident? Sephiroth rammed him so hard he had no time to really react and say 'hey, let's be gentle'. Slowly the boy danced out of the boxers and stared at the bloody material. Oh god…he hoped it didn't get on the bed. The bed!! He slapped clothes onto his body quickly and wrapped up the pair of ruined boxers into a tight ball with his other clothes, soon sprawling out of the bathroom to see what damage had come of the sheets. There was some blood there, too. By now it was all dry and crusted, not helping Genesis's already wheeling mind about how he was going to cover up this entire incident. He couldn't wash it out now, and he certainly wasn't going to ask his foster mother to wash the sheets. That'd look really weird to do, considering she probably washed them before they got here. She'd end up enquiring what was wrong and if he _did_ something on them or if Sephiroth had done something. Oh god, he couldn't live with that humiliation. He then realized what he _could_ do, albeit it required some self-mutilation. He rushed over to Sephiroth's sword that had been basking in its glory of previously destroying monsters the other day and looked for a good spot on himself that he wouldn't mind stabbing. He decided a few swipes at his side and he'd be good to go. Of course, letting Sephiroth's blade cut through his skin made him wince in agony and soon he watched as the blood started to stream down his flesh. He threw the sword down on the table and grabbed up some tissues, smacking them against the bloody mess and waited awhile for it to stop flowing blood all over. By this time he had heard someone coming up the stairs again and he panicked, but he didn't move from his spot as he wasn't sure where to stand anymore.

"Genesis, darling, are you coming down soon? Your breakfast is going to get cold." It was his mother. He quickly dove over to the bed and ripped the sheets up a bit to roughen up the look before he went to the door. As he opened it she pondered whether to ask what took so long before she noticed where his hand was positioned. "What's the matter?"

"I guess I was hit while fighting yesterday and I didn't notice it. Uh…could you wash the sheets? I got some on the bed."

She nodded and entered into the room, pulling the covers off before staring at the mess, "Heavens, that doesn't look like a little scratch! Are you sure you're all right?" She pulled them loose and raveled up the mess before going to the closet to put fresh ones on the bed.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. I'm going to go down and eat." He escaped quickly before she could interrogate more and soon found himself sitting at the table with Angeal and Sephiroth. It was obvious they had already eaten and were waiting for Genesis to get his lazy ass out of bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Angeal remarked at him as he took a sip of his drink. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up. What took you so long?"

"I'm just groggy, I couldn't really remember how to put my clothes on straight." That was a pathetic excuse. He started to pick out some food and began to eat even though his stomach hadn't woken up yet. As long as he shoved his mouth full of food he wouldn't have to talk about anything.

"Angeal said we'll be playing some 'games' today. Do tell, what does this fun exactly entail?"

Sephiroth's words made Genesis eat slower. Nothing ever happened last night. He should pretend they didn't act out and that all of it was just a silly dream that wasn't true. That's right, nothing ever happened. Ever. "Oh we were thinking about introducing you to our knife throwing game. You get to be the one with the apple, and Angeal and I will show you how it's done."

Sephiroth didn't smile at his words, only continued to stare at him. He could tell Genesis was struggling with his thoughts and it only brightened his day more. He wasn't sure when he started to feel this way, but the more he noticed the strange behavior the redhead was showing, the more he felt like taking that to his advantage. Besides, last night was all Genesis's fault for it turning out so terribly. "Sounds enticing." His words came out carefully and with a hint of seduction to them, making Genesis stop eating altogether. The boy gulped down whatever was in his mouth and felt like he should have chewed his waffles more. Genesis cleared his throat a bit and then returned to eating, head bowing down to concentration at cutting up the food.

Angeal noticed the behavior and how different it was to what he was used to. Something happened last night, but he wasn't sure what it was and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "Did you two get a good night's rest?" He'd start off with a test question.

"I slept fine," Sephiroth replied casually before landing his eyes onto Genesis, "How's about you, Genesis?"

The boy cringed slightly at how he said his name. This was getting weird. He wished Sephiroth would drop his act and pretend nothing happened, like how he was doing it right now. "It was okay, could have gone without the nightmares but whatever."

"Nightmares?" Angeal questioned him.

"Yeah just…" Genesis tried to think of something terrifying, but couldn't come up with anything. The silence between them only had the other two curious to what made him fall so silent, as they didn't understand what could make Genesis be speechless it was that scary. "It was a monster that killed everyone and I couldn't defeat it or anything. Like a…tormenting dream. Where you want to seek revenge but you can't." Thankfully he pulled that one out of his ass quickly enough.

"Must have been all that fighting yesterday that got you thinking like that," Angeal remarked. "At least it was just a dream, I would hope that you'd fair better against a monster in real life. I'd be disappointed if you couldn't find a way to fight off something that destroyed everything you cherished." That word struck Genesis hard. He snapped his head up to stare at him like Angeal was a mind reader. That wasn't possible that Angeal knew, no one knew about that dream last night besides him. This attention, of course, made Angeal raise an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"N-No. It just…the monster asked what I cherished most…and that it was going to destroy all of it. And…it did. So you saying that was just…yeah." He turned his eyes back to his food, "I'm fine, I'm not fully awake yet."

As things went back into their quiet state Angeal started to contemplate what all could have happened during the last few hours between the two boys. They might have fought and Sephiroth won, as it seemed Sephiroth looked to be enjoying his morning more than Genesis. Perhaps Sephiroth hurt Genesis and it had frightened the kid into a submissive state, once again making sense about their current behavior. Then there was another option he really didn't want to think about, but it was also possible that Sephiroth tried to sexually seduce Genesis and had done something to the poor guy. In his mind it wasn't possible, or at least he couldn't imagine Sephiroth being attracted to a boy. Sure in the beginning when they got him he acted weird, but that's because he never knew what a girl was. Now things were completely different. He traced the lip of his glass and finally brought his attention back toward the redhead who had finished eating. "Should we train, too?"

Genesis shrugged, "I dunno, I'm kind of sore from fighting yesterday. That was a hell of a lot of monsters to kill."

Sephiroth nodded, "I must agree, we mustn't push ourselves too far in case we're needed on a second emergency mission. I think some relaxation during our vacation is needed." At least this time when he spoke he wasn't trying to put Genesis on the spot.

"All right. Maybe today you can actually help out your father, Genesis? I heard the harvest is ready."

Genesis smirked, "Perfect. We can definitely use the less attractive apples for our games and perhaps make some apple juice?"

Angeal chuckled, "Of course." Genesis's mother came down the stairs and went over to her son, pinching his cheeks roughly before giving him a kiss on the head.

"How's the wound? Is it better?" Oh god. His foster mom was bringing it up. It had caught both of the other SOLDIERs attention.

"It's fine, _mother_, I think it's fixed." He cringed at using the word before Sephiroth as he still hadn't spoken up about him being adopted.

"Are you sure? It'll get infected if you don't cover it properly. Let me at least look at it or something—"

"No, it's fine. I know what I'm doing. They wouldn't let me be in SOLDIER if I didn't know how to properly heal myself."

"All right…but you be careful. Don't strain yourself."

"I know…" He waited for her to leave and he looked back at the other two, "It's just a scrape, nothing major."

Angeal rolled his eyes, "Figures you'd get hurt and you wouldn't say anything."

"There's no reason to get worked up over something so minimal. I'm fine and that's all that matters." Genesis pushed his chair back, "Now are we going to help my father or what?"

So the trio went outdoors to the apple orchards and found Genesis's foster father working away with several others picking at the apples. They went over to a different tree and Genesis patted its bark, "We'll teach you which ones to pick, Sephiroth."

"I'm assuming the ones that aren't gross?"

"Actually you pick those off, too. You just put them into a different pile." Genesis lifted himself into the tree and sat on the branch, "Get up here and I'll show you."

Sephiroth stared up at the tree and frowned, "I've never climbed a tree before…"

Angeal laughed, "Just grab that branch and pull yourself up. Careful of your hair, it might get caught in some twigs or something."

"Oh goodie…" Sephiroth moved his hair before grabbing the branch and hoisted himself up. He sat on the branch and leaned against the thick trunk of the tree, almost hitting his head on the branch above. "Okay. I'm up here."

"Now look at these apples right above you."

Sephiroth looked up, "What about them."

"Which one do you think you should pick for the market?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "Um. That one."

"You're just going to guess?"

"Is there a method to picking apples?"

"Of course, there's a method to everything. You touch it, look at it. Are there bruises? Is it soft? Too hard? What?"

Sephiroth reached up and touched it, "Hmm…I don't know. Seems fine to me."

"Then pull it off the tree." Sephiroth did and Genesis took it from him. "Oh jeez, Sephiroth, it's way too soft. By the time it gets to the market it'll be spoiled. You have to think about time restraints as well. This apple would be good for eating right now…maybe you should take a bite?"

"What if it's rotten?"

"Your apple. Your demise."

"I don't like to think like that. Besides, if I ate this apple…I'd make you excited."

"Would not."

"Would too."

Angeal had grabbed a ladder and started to pick apples, "Are you two done flirting? The game won't start itself, you know."

"Do all of your games involve apples? Was that your only form of entertainment as a child?" Sephiroth questioned as he tossed the apple up in the air and caught it.

"Sorry that we grew up so sheltered," Genesis snapped back as a joke, but then wondered if he should have said anything at all. He noticed that Sephiroth's expression didn't change, so he decided that the man wasn't angry at him. "Grab a few more and apples and I'll help you sort them in the stacks below."

Sephiroth groaned but did as he was told, grabbing anything that was near him not caring whether it was good or not. "There. Apples galore."

Genesis was glaring at him rather upset at his apple picking skills, "Sephiroth, you can't just grab any apple you want. Some aren't ready to be picked."

"You never told me to pick carefully, you just said 'pick'. It's not like I know what I'm doing anyway." He took one of the apples and threw it at Genesis, "You're a terrible teacher."

Genesis caught the apple and almost lost his balance. Luckily he stayed on and growled back at Sephiroth, "If I fall off I'm cutting your hair short."

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Don't think you can run away forever."

"Well, I am the better fighter."

"Yeah right."

"You know I'm right."

"I know you're full of it."

Angeal grabbed an apple carefully and inspected it before shaking his head gently. Fighting again as usual. "Would you two kindly shut up and get to work? Besides, I'm the best fighter, so that ends that argument."

"Tell me, Angeal, does it hurt to fall from a tree?" Sephiroth questioned as he tossed another apple into the air lazily.

"Depends on how you fall and how far."

"Oh…let's say where Genesis is at." Genesis shot a vicious glare at him.

"He could break something, I imagine."

Sephiroth let the apple roll down his arm and he pulled back harshly, snatching it in midair, "I see…a broken bone normally takes quite awhile to recover."

"Indeed," Angeal muttered and picked another apple, "Ever broken anything, Sephiroth?"

"No."

"It's the most excruciating thing you can go through if you're not careful on how you handle it." He slid down the ladder and went to empty his apples into the bins they had out.

Genesis sighed at Sephiroth's words, "Let me show you how to sort, at least." He flipped backward and landed gracefully on his feet. Sephiroth, albeit talented in acrobatics, decided he'd take a safer route and used the ladder to get down from his situation. Together they made it over to the bins and Genesis grabbed up one of the apples and looked it over, "You see, this one has bruising on it and doesn't look too good, so we throw it into this pile where it can be used for other products." He grabbed up another, "And this one is waaay too rotten for anything. This just goes into the dump pile." He threw it off to the side before grabbing one more. "Hmm." He inspected it a bit and smiled, "This one is perfect the market. Good looks by the symmetry on it and you can feel that it isn't overripe or too premature." Sephiroth watched him chuck it into a different pile before pointing at the last apple, "You guess that one."

Sephiroth held it up and stared at it. Looked like a delicious apple, if of course he liked apples. "Um…I would guess the marketplace."

Genesis grabbed it from him and looked it over, "Wrong. There's too many dents on it, and a bruise here."

"How can you even tell?"

"It's soft where it bruises. Here, touch it right there." Sephiroth sighed and did feel the soft spot.

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"I know my apples. This could be used for apple juice I'm sure." He set it into the different bin and shook his head, "Such a pity that you don't have a keen eye for these things." Genesis pulled out the apple in his pocket that Sephiroth threw at him, "I wonder…how sensitive you'll be once the game starts."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "I'm curious about this game…"

Angeal came over with three more apples, "Good, because I'm itching to start."

"Then let's…we can help pick apples later…without Sephiroth around."

Sephiroth glared, "I'm not that terrible, you poorly misinformed me about what I should do."

"Details details," Genesis whispered and the three moved off to a more secluded area. Genesis pointed at the tree that was all by itself, "Stand up against it, Sephiroth. Be absolutely still."

Sephiroth went over slowly, "Don't tell me I'm target practice."

"No, you're just the stand for our target," Angeal replied and came over, setting the apple on Sephiroth's head. "Hopefully we won't chop off any hair."

"You do and you're a very dead man."

Angeal returned to Genesis's side and pointed at the redhead, "You first."

Genesis smirked, "With pleasure." He pulled out a knife and stared at the sharpened blade on it, before looking over at Sephiroth, "It's been awhile since we've done this. I hope I'm not too rusty…"

Sephiroth's lip twitched, "Can you even aim that high?"

The redhead lost his cool and glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're short. I'm tall. You'll have to throw that knife at an angle. But gravity pulls it down, so clearly you're either going to take out my eye, or—"

"Have some confidence, Sephiroth."

"Of course, confidence never killed anyone before."

Genesis aimed, "Oh…I don't think you'll die if you lose an eye." He threw it before Sephiroth could respond, but of course Sephiroth moved as it came at him. He looked and noticed the apple was stuck to the tree. "There was no need to flinch so badly."

"Okay, you stand over here and let me throw sharp objects at you, I'm sure you can handle such a thing."

Genesis laughed, "Let Angeal at least have one throw at you first."

Sephiroth grumbled and moved back into position before looking over at Angeal. The man had been inspecting his knife for quite some time, but his back was turned to Sephiroth. "Well…are you going to throw that at me?"

"Hold on…I'm concentrating…"

"Why?"

"Well I'm going to whip around and throw it. Hopefully it won't kill you."

Sephiroth fell silent wondering how he'd survive being impaled by a knife. He wasn't wearing armor right now…what a bad idea to leave that out of his necessary items to bring along during a vacation… Before he could react a knife came slicing through the air and hit the apple above his head. He moved quickly and saw the two knives now neatly sticking out of the apple. "Okay. I see you two have practiced well."

Genesis moved over to the spot and pulled the knives out, handing them to Sephiroth. "You'll need these." He looked at the apple as it was still in one piece. "Let's see how well you fair, hmm?" He gently set the apple on his own head.

Sephiroth moved beside Angeal and stared at the knives, "I've never done this before, I hope you know." He glanced over at Genesis who didn't seem nervous.

"Have some confidence in yourself. Now aim and throw. You cut me and I get to slice a few holes in you."

"Sounds delightful," Sephiroth replied and aimed for the apple. His left hand went back and he threw it, watching the knife go through the air. To him it was like slow motion, and he could see that he had thrown it pretty terribly. Genesis saw it, too, and moved…but wasn't fast enough. As he dove for the left the blade sliced into his earring and it shattered. At first the three stood in complete silence waiting for some blood to show up or something, and finally Genesis grabbed onto his ear wondering what had happened. "Did I hurt you?" Sephiroth asked as he moved closer to get a better look. Genesis touched his ear and then felt what was wrong. Gently he pulled the earring out and stared at what was left of it.

"Sephiroth! You…you broke my earring…"

"I didn't mean to," Sephiroth replied as he noticed it was rather demolished.

"You owe me," Genesis snapped at him, "I liked this one, too."

"I'll get you a new one."

"Yeah right…"

"What, you don't think I will?"

Genesis pocketed it, "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

Sephiroth folded his arms across his chest, "I promise, how's that sound?"

"How do I know you won't break a promise?"

"I'm not like you."

Genesis felt those words stab into him. He walked over to the stump and glared back at him, "I can't believe you'd say something like that. Besides, what we promised is hardly worth looking for."

Angeal knew what promise this was. Going back to Sephiroth's mother. This was going to resurface all over again, except this time around Sephiroth was smarter and probably more dangerous, which wouldn't bode well for them. "You guys, don't fight."

Sephiroth ignored Angeal's words of caution, "Odd coming from someone in a similar situation."

Genesis froze up. "How do you even know about that?" His eyes went to Angeal, "Did you tell him? I told you to shut up about it!"

"He didn't say anything, your father told me."

"What'd you do, force him to tell you everything about me? How typical."

"No, he spoke up about it to me, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'm sure. You just wanted to know everything because you never had a normal life, and now I bet you feel like we're equals or something because of our situations. We're not, and don't ever think that."

"I never—"

"Don't lie to me! You're jealous you can't relate to having a family or any childhood memories."

Sephiroth snapped back, "Oh I'm the jealous one now? How hypocritical of you."

"Why would I envy someone who is nothing but a worthless experiment that scientists kept locked up for their own entertainment?"

This time Sephiroth didn't respond. That's…all he ever was. A worthless experiment… He thought he was unique…but in the end of it all, what was so great about him? "If that's all I am then I should return to Shinra and stop bothering you."

"Maybe you should," Genesis quipped back.

Angeal waited a moment before speaking, "Now that both of you have let off steam I think it's best to say that our fun and games will be ending…I don't think throwing sharp objects at each other while in this mood will come out well in the end." Sephiroth began to leave the area and Angeal stopped him. "Do we really need to act this way?"

"I'm leaving."

"And that's going to solve everything?"

"I'm the problem, if I'm gone then it's solved." Sephiroth pulled his arm away from him and kept walking leaving Angeal and Genesis to themselves.

Angeal's eyes went over to Genesis, "You're not going to stop him, I can assume."

"Why should I? If he wants to go then let him go."

"He's under our watch, Genesis, he can't just leave and be out by himself. If he gets back to Midgar without us we'll be the ones in trouble."

"Who cares?" Genesis yelled. "If he returns to the Headquarters than they'll keep an eye on him. I'm not going to bother myself with him on my vacation. I'm supposed to spend this time with family, not with work."

"That's all he is to you, work? Not even a friend?"

"I don't know what he is anymore." Genesis rubbed his temple and looked over to the area where Sephiroth had gone, noticing he was nowhere in sight. It was probably better this way…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Angeal and Genesis arrived back at Genesis's place, very late at night, they noticed Sephiroth was not there. His items were still in the room he was staying in except for his sword. At first they worried that Sephiroth had perhaps gotten lost in Banora's forested areas and twisting paths, but they knew that Sephiroth had better direction to him than that. They could only assume he had gone out and would return later…

Until they talked to Genesis's foster mom.

"Well he came in and took his sword and said something about taking a personal trip somewhere. He told me to tell you two not to bother following him. Is there something going on?" she asked once their faces contorted into confusion.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Genesis replied before Angeal and he returned upstairs. "A personal trip?"

"To find his mother?"

"He doesn't know where she's at."

"I know. So where could Sephiroth go that's personal?"

"Back to Midgar?"

"Should we call?"

Genesis shook his head, "Not yet, there's no way Sephiroth could have returned by now. He left his items here, he has to come back."

"Not really, Sephiroth only packed clothes…"

"If he doesn't come back tomorrow morning let's call his cell phone and if he doesn't answer then we'll call the President."

"Good idea. We're leaving in two days…it'd be nice to know if he's going to be with us or not."

But the next day Sephiroth didn't arrive. They called him and only got voicemail. Genesis and Angeal sent a few texts, but there was no response. "He's ignoring us," Genesis muttered as he looked at his friend. "We'll have to call Shinra."

Angeal nodded, "Your turn to talk to the big guy."

"Oh god," Genesis muttered and he flipped open his cell phone, calling the President's direct line. He listened to it ring until the President picked up. "Mr. President, it's Genesis."

"Genesis? What do you need?"

"We were wondering if Sephiroth had returned to Midgar."

"Why would he do that, isn't he with you?"

"No. He left last night and left all of his stuff here and we've been unable to get in contact with him."

"Hmm…and he would have arrived here by now. Let me check with the front desk and Hojo." Genesis waited as he was put on hold. When the President got back on it was only bad news. "The front desk says he hasn't checked in and they haven't seen him, and Hojo says the last coordinate their tracker has logged was still in Banora."

Genesis flushed slightly, "The tracker?"

"Yes, Hojo had it put on him when he first left isolation in case he got scared enough to run."

"It…broke awhile ago."

"Broke? How'd that happen?"

"All the fighting with the monsters it was pretty damaged…and we removed it because it was…hurting him…" Genesis lied.

"Should have called Hojo about it."

"Yeah…I'm regretting that we didn't. We just didn't really think it'd be much of a problem if it was ignored for a few days.."

"Understandable…did he give any hints as to where he was going?"

"He told my mother he was taking a personal trip and that we shouldn't bother following him."

The President scribbled it down and sighed, "All right. I'll have Hojo perhaps figure this out. I'll get some infantrymen out in the surrounding cities—"

"Well I don't think we need to take it that far…"

"Genesis, we're dealing with a dangerous man."

"He's not dangerous, he's…just moody sometimes. He'll become dangerous if he notices everyone advancing on him like that…"

"And how do you suppose he'll return?"

"I…don't know. Maybe we should give it a few days?"

"He has a week. If he doesn't contact either of us then I'm sending out the troops."

"Thank you, sir." Genesis hung up and looked over at Angeal. "We have a week to find him or contact him, if we don't then the President is going to send infantrymen to get him."

"This doesn't sound very good for us."

"Let's get packed and ask around. Someone was bound to see him heading somewhere." Together they got everything ready and headed out in the brisk morning weather. They went for an hour not finding any information, but it wasn't until they had almost lost hope when someone had answered their prayers.

"I saw him heading up toward the pass near the airway. He didn't have anything with him though, so I don't know if he was thinking of taking a ride out of here or not…"

"Thank you for your help." Genesis and Angeal exchanged looks before heading toward the airships. They found out that he arrived very late last night and wanted to head to the Western continent. "Do you know where he was before he got here?"

"Well, from the way he was coming I'd assume the police station. He had a few pieces of paper in his hands, and he wanted to know where our closest airway was to some…odd location."

Genesis frowned, "Western continent?" He couldn't think of anything significant happening from over there. "I'm assuming he took an airship out?"

"Yeah, he boarded a few hours ago to the Gold Saucer," the attendant replied.

Genesis pulled out his phone and called up the President again, "Mr. President, it's Genesis again."

"Any news on Sephiroth?"

"He boarded an airship to the Gold Saucer is what we've heard."

"How long ago was that?"

"Only a few hours."

"Hmm…how much longer were you going to be on vacation?"

"Today was our last day, really…but we'll have to cut it short anyway if we're going to get Sephiroth."

"That's what I'm thinking. I'll send someone to pick you up and get you over to the Gold Saucer."

"Won't that take awhile? We could just take an airship here." He heard Shinra laugh and he wondered what was so funny.

"Don't be silly. We've got something that will be fast enough to get you there. You might just find Sephiroth before he gets too far."

Genesis heard the phone go dead and he stared at it before hanging up. "We should get our stuff, Shinra says he's sending someone to get us."

Angeal raised an eyebrow but followed anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_It's almost been a full twelve hours since I last talked to Genesis and Angeal, and I can only assume that they're worried about me by now. Or at least if they even regard me as a friend anymore they would think that way. I can only hope that they won't try to come and get me, though…they wouldn't understand._ Sephiroth looked down at the pieces of paper in his hands. It was an actual black and white picture of Lucrecia Crescent. That name. It was by pure luck that he had even gotten it…

It was at the police station where he had asked about files on people and whether they had any that would connect internationally. They did, luckily enough, and Sephiroth had been searching for quite a few hours. Someone ended up helping him by accident since they were going to update their own photos for the computer system. It was some older man that noticed the drawing and asked if he was doing research on her. Of course Sephiroth commented that he was, but what came of it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

_~"Are you researching someone?" his husky voice called to his attention. Sephiroth turned his eyes away from the monitor to look up at the older man, nodding gently as someone had bothered his silent searching. He was growing tired and less hopeful each click that he did. "Did you draw that?" Sephiroth nodded again, staying silent wondering when he'd just go away. "Looks like…who was it…yes, I think it was…A…Crescent. That's her name I think. She was a scientist, wasn't she?"_

_Sephiroth perked up, "Crescent?"_

"_Yes. I remember when news came out that her and..a…Valentine or something were working together on some interesting project about the Planet. Ho boy…that was a long time ago, too."_

_Sephiroth typed it in and watched as the searches were cut down by quite a lot, and there was a real picture of her. He hesitated before looking at the name. Lucrecia Crescent. The man was right. He turned to face the man but noticed he wasn't there any longer. His eyes turned back to the screen and he looked over the information on her before asking about copies on it. She was on a missing report, it seemed, where they were unable to locate her and determine if she was dead or not. The last location she was at was marked Nibelheim, but there were reported sightings of a girl much like her in a different location. It was then that Sephiroth finally left the station in better spirits than when he came there.~_

"Sir, would you like a cold beverage or anything to eat?" His eyes refocused on the woman standing there smiling at him.

"No thank you." He watched her move over to someone else and his eyes dragged to the window, seeing the water begin to disappear into land. It was peaceful being by himself…and for once felt nice. He wasn't used to the silence and calmness that possessed the air around him whenever Genesis and Angeal were gone. Perhaps it was like that with just Angeal with him, but Genesis was another story. Thinking of the redhead brought back some rage and also regret. He wanted to hurt him sometimes, and that time they had together at his parent's house was…one of those moments. He couldn't believe he actually hurt him, but the timing was all too perfect, and the way he felt against him for always advancing on him like that when they were alone. It annoyed him. Perhaps he wouldn't mind Genesis's behavior if it wasn't for how he acted around everyone else. He talked like Sephiroth was so self-absorbed or too stupid to know anything. It was a constant struggle against him, as if Genesis couldn't stand his existence just because he did some things better than him. How was he supposed to help that? He was only human.

A sigh escaped him and he moved his hair out of the way, gently position himself in a more relaxed pose so he could at least get some sleep or just a moment to close his eyes. As the world fell into a lull to him something happened to the ship. He felt it jerk and he opened his eyes quickly. The intercom came on and announced they were having some turbulence issues and that everything was all right. For a minute he thought nothing of it, but soon a concerned flight attendant came up and asked if he would help them. Slowly Sephiroth followed to the cock pit and noticed what was the problem. On the screen were a few monsters on the top of the airship.

"We recognized you from the news, Sephiroth, do you think you can get rid of them for us?"

Sephiroth nodded, "As long as I can get up there, yes I can kill them."

"This way, sir," a girl replied and brought him to the upper-level of the ship. She pointed at the ladder above, "Use that to get to where they're at. Please be careful, you can fall off if you don't brace yourself correctly."

As if she knew? Sephiroth climbed up the ladder and pushed open the lid, feeling it force backward as the wind caught it. Upon getting up there without completely dying he saw the creatures waiting for him, swaying oddly as they shot poison at him. Sephiroth deflected it by sending fire at them. Hell like he wanted to get poisoned at a time like this. And to think he was going to find his mother without much trouble…

His hair flipped into his face and he was temporarily blinded by all the silver strands, but for some reason he could still _see_ where the creatures were at. It felt like a sixth sense, as if their aura could be detected. Sephiroth rushed forward and noticed the wind definitely made him go faster than he wanted, but it helped his punches become more effective. It was like an extreme advantage for him with the wind blowing this way.

"Prepare to die," Sephiroth growled and shot three attacks at them. Two of the beasts went flying off to their deaths while the third clung on, spitting acid this time in his direction. He jumped out of the way and lost his footing, sliding past the monster until he scrambled back to his feet. So much for the advantage. It dove at him and Sephiroth was surprised at how heavy it was. They started to slide back, becoming dangerously close to the end of the ship. He quickly reacted and threw the monster over by flipping himself, hands gripping tightly to the tail of the ship. His eyes diverted to the depths below and for once he actually felt fear. If he let go he could quite possibly die. This feeling forced him to climb back to safety and made a very hard journey back to the hatch. Once inside he caught his breath and relaxed against the ladder for a minute as his muscles were twitching. It wasn't the battle that was hard, it was the fact that the wind made it nearly impossible to do anything.

Upon reaching the cock pit again he got a very big thank you and a free trip to wherever he liked. That would come in handy for returning to Shinra…

"We don't know how else to thank you," the captain replied, "I hope such a small token will be of use to you."

"It will. Glad I could be of service."

He made it back to his seat and fixed his hair quickly, eyes glancing out at the world again. In here it looked so calm…but out there it was something else! Perhaps something he didn't want to experience again…

Or maybe he did? It was something new…and it wasn't too bad besides near the end where he was hanging off the edge…

He'd have to recommend it as a part of training for future Shinra SOLDIERs.

"This is your captain speaking, we are a half hour away from our location, please remember to stay in your seats and stay buckled." Sephiroth noticed the interesting places below and smiled to himself. To be down there soon…that's all he could ask for. His eyes returned back to the picture of his mother. _Soon I'll find you…and then you can answer all of my questions._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis was surprised at the thing they were going on. "It's…small."

Angeal laughed, "Just hop in, the smaller it is the faster it must go."

Genesis's eyes scanned the insides of it before cramming himself into a tiny seat. "This feels weird." He watched Angeal get in as well, "How fast does it go?"

The pilot looked back at him, "You'll find out soon enough. I hope you boys don't get airsick…if you do, there are bags beneath your seats." Genesis felt worried. He had never been airsick before….

The top slid over and Genesis looked out as their parents and the villagers were waving goodbye at them. Well, at least they'd be missed…

"Prepare for the ride of your lives, boys." The pilot maneuvered the interesting aircraft until it lifted into the air. Genesis wondered what was so different about this thing from an airship when it lurched forward. He jumped and grabbed onto his seat, adrenaline rushing as he wasn't expecting that. His eyes snapped back toward Banora and soon watched it disappear, and within minutes they left the island.

"Holy shit! This is fast!"

"This will be interesting to see if we can beat Sephiroth's airship to the Gold Saucer," Angeal remarked. The pilot had easily overheard.

"Ha! I love betting. I'll make sure we get there before your friend does, trust me on this one." The speed increased and the two boys exchanged looks before returning their eyes to their surroundings. If they got there before Sephiroth, perhaps they could stop him from going on this odd escapade?

It had nearly been an hour when they were prepared to land. Genesis had been observing the clouds in boredom when the pilot announced their arrival. "So fast, I wasn't expecting this."

Angeal looked back at him, "I wonder which airship is Sephiroth's, we never did ask for a number…"

"It shouldn't be that hard to find, especially if it has Sephiroth on it. He's tall, has silver hair, and is carrying around that giant sword. If we miss him than it's our own damn faults," Genesis retorted.

As their ship landed Sephiroth was exiting his, papers in hand with Masamune. Before he could get far someone called to his attention, and when he turned back he noticed it was the pilot. "Thank you for the generous help. It's hard to keep passengers calm in such situations."

"It's my job to make sure the Planet's civilians are safe, you needn't thank me anymore."

"I see. Are you sure there's nothing else we can help you with?"

Sephiroth hesitated, eyes turned to the pages in his hands, "Perhaps, though I don't think you'll know…" He showed him the picture of Lucrecia, "I'm looking for this woman. Supposedly she vanished from Nibelheim a long time ago, but there were sightings of her right afterward near this area," he pointed at the map he had. "Do you know the best way to get there?"

The pilot looked it over and twitched his moustache, "Hmm…I think you can use a chocobo to get there, but other than that I wouldn't know for certain. I've been around an area like that not too long ago, and there are waterfalls there. Once you hear the rushing water you'll know you've hit the right place."

Sephiroth smiled slightly, "Your information is most appreciated. I must be going now." He turned and left, heading past the gates that Angeal and Genesis were just entering.

"Seph—" Genesis began to yell out but Angeal covered his mouth.

"Keep it down, will you? Why don't we follow him around a bit and see what he's doing here first?"

Genesis nodded and pulled away from Angeal's hand, "All right…but if he flips out on us following him I'm blaming you."

"It'd be interesting to see him angry at me for once instead of you," Angeal remarked and the two headed after Sephiroth. The man traveled out of the building and stopped as he was surrounded by new things. His eyes swooped about the area curiously before turning to the left and he began to walk again. "Hmm..where is he going?"

"Like I would know," Genesis muttered. "I feel kind of stupid hiding behind things and stalking him."

"Yes, but I guess it's like another mission if you think about it. Stealth training."

"Against Sephiroth? Pff. He'll probably find us out sooner or later…" Genesis and Angeal moved to the next obstacle and hid behind it, lurking around the corner to see where he was heading off to. A cough behind them made them turn around and face a pilot with a bushy moustache. "Auuh…um…hi?" Genesis could hardly formulate words now that someone had caught them in the act of following Sephiroth.

"Might I ask what you're doing?"

"We're supposed to be following a certain target. He's part of a mission we're on," Angeal commented. It was half a lie and half not.

"You mean the silver-haired guy?"

"Yeah, he sort of…ran off and we're supposed to retrieve him, but we're trying to figure out what he's doing first," Genesis replied.

"He's looking for a girl, actually. I forgot her name…" the man rubbed his chin, "And he just told me a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where he's heading?" Angeal asked hoping they could get a lead on Sephiroth.

"Toward the waterfalls. It's around the center of this continent."

"How long does it take to get there from here?" Genesis questioned.

"Who knows? It all depends on how well you can travel through the terrain."

Angeal nodded, "I see…" He looked back to see where Sephiroth went but he was out of sight. "Damn, we lost him."

Genesis looked around and pointed, "He had to have gone in that direction. Come on, we need to catch up!"

They moved off to find him and Angeal pointed to where he was at. It seemed like he was asking for directions or something. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had no idea where he's going…" Angeal muttered.

"Yeah…it's not like we taught him much about the Planet's geography."

"I wonder if he's traveling by foot?"

Genesis watched Sephiroth begin to walk away, "So far I'd say yes…I hope not when we get to the more forested areas. That'll be a pain."

But there was no such luck. Sephiroth seemed like he was on a quest and he wouldn't be bothered by using conventional ways to get to his location faster. It was much harder to hide and not make noise once they left the Gold Saucer. They could only allow so much space between themselves and Sephiroth, but if they got too close they would be spotted, and if they got too far away they could possibly lose Sephiroth. For two hours they traveled until Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks. Genesis and Angeal fell utterly silent as they hid in the brush, peeking out through the leaves of bushes to see what he was doing. There was no movement from the figure as he seemed deep in thought, but it slowly subdued when his eyes looked around the place as if he wasn't supposed to be there. Sephiroth finally sat down against a tree and massaged his temple.

"He looks tired," Genesis whispered softly to Angeal. The man nodded.

"He probably didn't sleep last night."

"I wonder if he'll sleep now?"

"I hope not. If we sleep and he sleeps, he might wake up before us. Then again, if we don't sleep he might pursue this journey for who knows how long…and we'll get too tired to follow."

"Perhaps we should sleep in shifts? That way we'll at least get some rest and be able to watch him at the same time."

"Sounds good." Angeal hesitated and watched as Sephiroth pulled something from his pocket. The two boys leaned closer and tried to glimpse who it was, but Sephiroth had it positioned so they could only see the blank backside of the sheet. Soon Sephiroth rose and re-pocketed the paper before heading onward. They went on for another two hours until Sephiroth stopped again, this time massaging his thigh and calf muscles. It seemed this time he was too tired to continue, and soon enough he propped himself carefully before closing his eyes to sleep. Angeal looked at Genesis, "You try to get some sleep. I'm going to send a message to Shinra."

Genesis nodded and he got onto his stomach, using the crook of his arm as a pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~There she was again, standing before him in that caring pose she possessed, a smile was on her face this time, not a look of sadness. Sephiroth wondered if it was because…he was looking for her? Did she connect that he was on a search to finally meet her? But his thoughts were interrupted as she turned away from him and looked back at someone else. He was wearing a suit and had black hair. Who…was that?_

"_Lucrecia…" his deep, scratchy voice called out her name. He walked forward, holding a few flowers in his hand as he gave them to her. Her response was a soft giggle and she pulled them close to her._

"_Thank you." But that smile vanished as a sigh escaped her. She turned away from the man and was back facing Sephiroth. "I…really shouldn't be around you…" She paused, taking in her surroundings before turning back to face him. "I worked with your father…and…" another pause. "I'm…sorry. I just…I don't think…" she finally turned, "Just leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you."_

_Sephiroth wondered what was going on, but the dream seemed to shift. She was still standing before him, but this time Hojo was beside her. "A small insertion of JENOVA Cells will create the greatest being around. Think of the Planet. It needs protection, and so does our prestigious President…" Hojo walked a circle around her, stopping before her, "Think of the research we can do…"_

_Her eyes went up to him and she opened her mouth to respond, but it all faded away.~_

Sephiroth awoke with a start, "Wait!" He shouted but found himself to be alone in the woods. That's right, he was going to find her…

_These dreams keep haunting me. Is she trying to tell me something? Or is it just that… a dream. I have to find her, I have to ask her about what she did, why she left…What brought her to accept what Hojo had suggested? And who is this JENOVA woman…_ A crashing noise made him pull from his thoughts and he noticed a large monster standing not too far off ahead of him. His hands picked up his sword and he rushed in for the attack, slicing through it with one hit. It snarled and soon died by toppling over a few more trees. Sephiroth turned and stared at it before he noticed something…

He moved past the monster and through some more parts of the trees until they dispersed into rocky fields. Flowers…like in the dream he had.

He bent down and picked one up to examine it, wondering if it was real. He smirked slightly before dropping it and looking over the expansive area. It had some mountains and the grass was lush and green with flowers all over the place. It seemed he had slept for a few hours, as the sun was still out giving the scenery a warm glow. He jumped down from the small plateau he was on and began to head forward in his journey. The birds called out at the new appearance and the wind picked up blowing Sephiroth's hair about. This place seemed like it was only a dream…it was nicer than Banora, even.

A soft noise seemed to reach his ears, though he couldn't tell what it was. As he progressed through the rocky areas and past the lakes it started to get louder and louder. It finally dawned on him that…it was a waterfall.

He had arrived at the right place, hadn't he?

He trekked for an hour, arriving at a place where he had to climb up some of the mountainous features. At times he'd slip and almost fall, but in the end he reached the top and was met with something he had never seen. The place was filled with waterfalls pouring out over the rocky mountains. He smiled at the sight, the rushing water spraying up in a mist making the area look mystical.

_This is it. I've reached the waterfalls. She must be around here somewhere, right? A sign or at least…someone would know if she has been here._ His eyes went around for any people but realized it was rather lifeless. Who could he even ask? There wasn't anyone around…

His eyes suddenly spotted the cave near the waterfall. Was…that where he was supposed to go? Sephiroth jumped and landed on the bumpy ground, staring at the rushing water he had to cross. He could jump…Genesis had told him he once jumped 20 feet into the air…maybe he could do that again? Sephiroth pressed up against the wall of rocks and then made a run for it. His feet hit the ledge of the land and soared into the air. Of course, he clearly misinterpreted how far the rushing water really was. Cold water rushed around him and he struggled to swim to safety as he was traveling fast with the current. His hand grasped a dead branch and pulled himself out, coughing a bit as he had swallowed water. At first he couldn't even move from his spot, the strength he had used to get there was finally all gone and he wasn't sure if he could go on. _Think about her…if you don't go on…you might not see her._ Sephiroth's eyes went over to the cave. _If she's in there…will she recognize me?_ He rose finally, wringing out his hair as best as he could before he trudged toward the cave. Hesitantly he stopped before it and held his sword ready in case there were monsters. But as he waited he found no sign of movement from within so he stepped inside. The place at first was pitch black, but the further he went it started to change to a soft…green color.

His eyes soon met upon glowing green crystals surrounding him. "What….is this place?" He asked outwardly, his voice giving a soft echo. There was no answer, but as he continued onward he found a dead end. A moment of silence hit him as his hopes were crushed, but they reignited when he saw the water before him was glowing. Maybe he…had to go under?

Judging by the hole he knew he couldn't carry his Masamune with him… He looked around before setting it off to the side, knowing that nothing around here would know how to wield it, let alone want to steal it. With that he dived in and found the place glowing around him. It was…beautiful, but he couldn't stop to gaze at it all. He swam forward, feeling his muscles burn with each motion he made. The long underwater adventure finally came to an end, right when Sephiroth was sure he'd die from lack of oxygen. He surfaced and gasped for air, feeling his head rush giving him a dizzying feeling. He pulled himself out of the water, now sopping wet from head to toe. He'd have to find a way to dry his clothes or else he'd probably get sick…

His eyes whirled about the area before seeing another entrance somewhere. Silently he made his way toward it and found it glowing again. This time he went into shock.

_It's…her! There she is…I've been wondering who she was, where she was…she's…here._ Sephiroth rushed over and slowed down when he saw the state she was in. Lucrecia was trapped in the crystals, hands positioned as he always remembered them in the dreams. She looked peaceful in her eternal slumber, unmoving in her frozen state.

"Mother…?" Sephiroth whispered the word, coming closer to look at her better. There was no response. "Lucrecia…." He hesitated and looked down at the water before him, then bringing his eyes to her crystal. His foot moved forward and he touched the water, but the sensation sent him into a dream-like state.

_~Images flashed by Sephiroth as he tried to take it all in. It was like being surrounded by her entire life, but unable to grasp any of it. She was working on scientific experiments, talking to the mysterious black-haired man, and even in a wedding dress in one. But the one that caught his eyes was her holding her stomach and falling to the ground. That image seemed to flood his mind, and he could feel what she was feeling. Pure agony, discomfort… But what he soon saw reminded him of what Genesis kept telling him. Heat erupted around him and he felt hazy from the fire. His eyes tried to adjust on what was happening, but all he could see was himself. He looked sickening, demonic, hateful… With the fire coursing around him it made his features more cynical than before. And then he turned away with that smile on his face, leaving behind the blaze of hell…_

_The area twisted and he could see her again, crying by herself. She shook her head as her eyes went over to a crib which he could assume was his. "What have I done?" Those words from her tore into Sephiroth's heart. But it continued to get worse as the images changed again, she was by herself and writing something. "What ill have I brought on this planet?" she asked herself as she rose, pulling on a coat to cover herself. "I…can't stand to live like this…knowing that he will destroy our world…" She left and the image escaped him as another arrived. She was dead, at least it looked like it. But within a few minutes she seemed to rise and her eyes flooded with tears. "I can't die…" her eyes went down to her hands, her body shaking as she did so. "JENOVA has…her hands on me as well." Lucrecia rose and shook her head, "If I cannot die…it does not mean I cannot seal myself away. I won't let her have me…not the way that she has…" she didn't speak his name, only left.~_

Sephiroth opened his eyes as he had fallen over or something. He grasped around and finally sat up, eyes falling upon where he was at. It seemed he had been forced back and was knocked out…

He rose stiffly feeling his muscles ache, though he ignored his pain as he stared upon her crystal fixation. She never wanted him it seemed…everything he was she wanted gone. She even encased herself in a crystal because of their link with JENOVA.

JENOVA…he had to find her. What was she if she could control them? A god?

Sephiroth silently stood there before coming forward again, but this time an invisible wall stopped him from touching the water, let alone getting close enough to her. She didn't even want to see him…did she?

"I never knew you were my mother…and now that I know…I wish it wasn't true. I can't believe you'd throw me away to Hojo for his experimenting! Didn't you even care? Did you ever stop and think about me??" He felt sick, a lump clamping up in his throat. "You think I'm some monstrosity creation that will destroy this planet…you lay dormant because you have the same thing running within you…but you never once thought that I am human, too. I grew up without knowing what normal was…I could have had a real life if you hadn't ran away. Why didn't you stay? Do you really hate me that much? Because of what I've become?" He shook his head, "What…am I?"

More silence fell over him as his thoughts slowly settled, a glare soon appearing on his face. "You're not my mother. If you can reject me so easily, leave me behind to live a miserable life….than I should only return the favor." He turned away from her, "I'm glad you can't die…this way you can suffer for ruining me." His head turned to look at her one more time, but a blast hit him. He tumbled and found himself back in the space where the water hole was at. Sephiroth rose and glared at the entrance to where she was at, but soon found it filled with crystals…

She blocked him out. He felt crushed and hateful all at the same time. She wasn't a mother to him…but why did he feel this way? His hands shakily pulled out the papers, feeling how wet they were from his adventure. Her face was slightly discernable, but the ink was smudged everywhere. He ripped the wet pieces of paper up and threw them onto the ground. With that he dove back into the water and retrieved his sword, making his way out of the cave. Once he was back in the open he stood there for several minutes letting his thoughts wander over what had happened. Nothing even felt real anymore. It was as if he was betrayed, but he wasn't exactly sure as to how he was betrayed.

His sword slipped from his grasp and he fell over, passing out from all the energy he used. He was hungry, tired, and depressed. It felt like the world had ended and the only reason he was alive was because a higher power wanted to make sure he was miserable before he was allowed to die. At least he could get a small nap in before he headed back to Shinra Headquarters…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Angeal and Genesis were sitting on the mountain top watching over the dead-looking Sephiroth. Angeal had already made a call to Shinra and they had picked up their location through his cell phone. It wouldn't take very long to get them, it seemed the ride they had come on to the Gold Saucer had stayed there in case they needed it. Angeal sighed and looked at Genesis. He hadn't slept at all yet, but it seemed Genesis was brimming with energy. "I wonder if he found what he was looking for…"

Genesis shook his head, "Given the look he had on his face when he exited….he might have. I wonder what he saw…"

"We might never know. Come on, let's get down there and pick him up." Angeal slid down the cliff and landed gracefully. His eyes went around and he pointed toward a rocky path that they could try and use instead of swimming across. By the time they reached Sephiroth they could hear the airship tearing through the air. Genesis waved his hands in the air a bit. "He sees us, you don't have to do that," Angeal remarked and they both heard a groan from Sephiroth.

"Go back to sleep," Genesis murmured to him. The figure made no motion in getting up, and even when their ride landed Sephiroth was still contently resting on the ground.

"You found him! That's good," the man remarked as the top of the ship opened up. "The only problem is who's sharing their seat with him?"

Genesis and Angeal exchanged glances before Angeal spoke up, "You're smaller, he'll fit better with you."

Genesis glared, "Of course. You can take the sharp object then." It took awhile to hoist Sephiroth into the ship, but at last he was smashed into Genesis's lap and buckled in with him. "Ugh. It's about time we're going home."

Angeal got into his seat and moved the Masamune out of his way, "No kidding. Sephiroth needs to lose some weight, it was a pain getting him in here."

"You can say that again. His limbs don't help this situation at all," Genesis grumbled and repositioned Sephiroth a bit. "How long will this trip last?"

The pilot closed the top and smirked to himself, "A little more than two hours. Possibly three. I'm sure you'll be fine holding him for that long."

Genesis sighed. Yeah right. As long as Sephiroth was asleep it couldn't be too bad, could it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth awoke thinking he'd be on the ground near a rushing waterfall outside of a cave. This clearly wasn't where he was at, though. His face was in someone's chest, his body pressed up against them, and the place seemed rather cramped since his leg was bent in a weird position. He moved and hissed at the feeling of his aching muscles. His hand came up to push himself out of the person's chest, but felt the body beneath him tensed up.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked up at the face. Genesis. "What are you doing? What are _we_ doing? Why is this place so…tiny?"

Genesis smirked, "We're on a fast airship. We're almost home." Sephiroth's eyes saw the back of Angeal's head, it seemed he was passed out. And a pilot not too far up. He stared at the glass around them and realized they were in the air. Hence why Genesis said they were in an airship. He tried to stretch, but Genesis squirmed at his movements. "Don't do that, you're crushing me."

"There's no room in here, I can't help it." He stared at their interesting position they had acquired over the trip. They were trying to lie across a small seat and it seemed Genesis's legs were wrapped around his middle. "You're on my hair," Sephiroth mumbled and tried to pull it out from underneath Genesis. Maybe that's why he couldn't move that much? "This is a really bad position we're in."

"I can't really move out of it because my leg is stuck behind you."

Sephiroth tried to move but their position only got more and more provocative. "Okay okay...let's unbuckle and you can sit in my lap."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because…."

"Because?"

"Well I don't want to sit in yours!"

"You sat in mine throughout this entire trip."

Sephiroth squirmed a bit but found it useless. He hesitated before glaring at him, "How'd you find me?"

"You want to talk about that right now?"

"By the time I get to Shinra's I think I'm going to get yelled at, so yes…I would like to know."

Genesis sighed and shook his head, "I…I'm not sure what I should say. I mean, if you get angry at me…" he waved his hands a bit, "I can't exactly escape in this position."

Sephiroth sighed, "I…suppose." He unbuckled them and a light bleeped on to tell them to fasten their seatbelts. How annoying. He positioned Genesis on his lap before putting their buckle back on, the light disappearing with his actions. "I hope we get to the Headquarters soon."

Genesis looked at him, "Why?"

"I don't know…it'll be nice to get some sleep for once."

"You've been sleeping—"

"I meant in a bed that's familiar to me."

"Don't like sleeping in here?" Genesis joked.

"Mm…it's only enjoyable when you're with me."

Genesis gave a slight laugh before sighing, "You know, you scared me there for a minute…"

"How?"

"When you left. I thought you really were done with us completely."

"No, I wouldn't be that stupid to run off just because of a small argument. You were in a bad mood and I wasn't going to deal with it so I left. I had other things I wanted to do…"

"Tell me…did you….find her?"

Sephiroth at first didn't reply. He found her, but now she meant nothing to him. "I found out what it feels like…when a mother doesn't want her son."

Genesis stared at him and slowly reached up and touched Sephiroth's face. Their eyes met for a moment before Genesis spoke, "What did she do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're scraped up. I've heard of abuse, but I didn't think your mom knew how to fight."

Sephiroth touched the scrape he had and shook his head, "When you have the power of the Planet behind you…every hit will be a painful one."

Genesis frowned at this. The power of the Planet? His mother was linked to the Lifestream? "I don't understand."

"I'll explain later," Sephiroth murmured and soon saw the glow of Midgar against the clouds. As the pilot tipped them to the side he could see the familiar buildings and all of their signs. "We're home." The rest of the ride was silent as they descended. When they landed Angeal woke up and stared at them giving one of his famous smirks.

"Glad to see you two aren't fighting."

"We're holding off on fighting until we get in a better position," Genesis replied.

"Ah, I see." Angeal laughed and watched the top open up. They rose out of their seats and Sephiroth finally stretched.

"Augh…ow…my body hurts," Sephiroth hissed and then saw the reporters. Whoops. He got out and grabbed his Masamune from Angeal when the camera flashes started to erupt around him.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth!!" he could hear a few of the reporters calling at him. "Where did you get those injuries? Where have you been? Is it true that you saved all of Banora from utter destruction?" They swarmed around him and for a minute he felt like he was stuck in all the camera flashes. "Could you tell us more about your job? Would you explain in depth about your position in SOLDIER? Will Shinra expand on this elite group?" As if he knew the answers to these questions… "Do you feel like the hero that Banora villagers have named you as? Will you work harder toward helping out other small areas like Banora? What do you plan on doing next in your job?" He finally felt the speechlessness break.

He held up his hand to stop their insistent questions, "I was vacationing in Banora with Angeal and Genesis. During our time there we ran into a few monsters. We got rid of them promptly. As a part of SOLDIER it is our job to make sure civilians of the Planet are safe, whether you live here in Midgar or in a small village like Banora. The three of us are second class SOLDIERs. There are three classes, 1st being the highest class you can get. I'm certain that as more people hear of Shinra's elite group that the expansion of SOLDIER will increase." He hesitated, "As for feeling like a hero…it's just a part of the job. I'm glad the villagers are thankful for the help we could give them in their time of need. If there's a problem anywhere on the Planet we're bound to help them. And now that I've returned to Shinra I plan on going back to work in helping the Planet, as I was doing previously."

"Your injuries, Sephiroth, you never told us about those." Shoot, he hoped they'd forget.

"Everyone gets hurt once in awhile, even elite fighters," he remarked before leaving the group of them as they hollered more questions. As he entered into Shinra's building he sighed when he saw Genesis and Angeal waiting for him with Professor Hojo and Director Lazard. "I suppose this isn't a welcoming parade, hmm?"

"We have much to discuss, Sephiroth, so enough with the snarky attitude," Hojo snapped at him.

"We don't have anything to discuss. I left Banora. And now I'm back here in Shinra. What more could you want?"

"The President believes you have to explain your reasoning for abandoning Genesis and Angeal and being unresponsive for your 'personal trip' that you made," Lazard remarked.

"If the President wants my explanation than he will get it, not five other people to misinterpret it and tell him the wrong thing. I'm capable of saying 'oh, I did this' to a man of higher power."

"Don't worry, all of us are having a meeting so you can explain yourself before everyone, that way the story only has to be told once," Hojo countered.

"Let me guess, it's right now." Sephiroth commented.

"Yes," all of them replied. The group headed off and soon they were all sitting on one side of the table while Sephiroth got to be lonely on his own side. All eyes were staring at him. Was this supposed to frighten him? It mostly made him irritated…

"Sephiroth, could you explain what happened while you were at Banora up to the point of when you were taken in under Genesis and Angeal's custody?" Lazard asked for the President. Was he supposed to just tell the whole story?

"Okay…" Where to start. "We arrived at Banora and we visited with Angeal and Genesis's parents. Nothing important happened until Angeal and I went down to the shops to look at their weapons they had. I was given a sword by one of the shopkeepers there and we went to find Genesis, who had gone off by himself earlier that evening. We found a monster, and given I was the only one with a weapon, I killed it. Someone caught it on tape and it made the news, so we had a few interviews the next day before you," he paused, "Director Lazard, called us to duty to kill the remaining monsters in the vicinity. I went ahead and the other two drove the camera crew off to a safer place so they wouldn't follow us into battle. The next biggest thing that happened was Genesis's parents disclosing personal information to him about…" he stopped. Did he really have to bring that up?

"Go on," the President encouraged him. Genesis didn't make eye contact with him, so he assumed he'd have to say it anyway.

"About him being adopted. He left with Angeal that night and didn't return until late. The next day we went to pick apples and Genesis and I ended up getting in a heated argument that resulted in me leaving Banora."

"Details," Hojo sniped.

"Why did you fight?" Lazard added in.

"We were playing a childish game and I broke something of Genesis's that made him go into a huge fit about it." He watched Genesis cover his face from the embarrassment. "I said I'd get him a new one and from there it escaladed into a huge jealousy problem and it ended with me suggesting that I should go home and him agreeing it'd be a good thing if I did."

"So where did you go?"

"I got my sword from Genesis's house and told his mother to tell them not to follow me. I went to the police station and then went to the airport."

"Why the police station?" Lazard questioned.

"I was looking for someone…" Sephiroth remarked, "While I was there a man recognized her picture and told me her name. From there it gave me lead into the Western continent, so I took a ride over to the Gold Saucer because it was closest to my destination."

"Who were you looking for?"

Sephiroth hesitated, "Why does it matter?"

"Just answer the question," Hojo growled.

He stayed silent as he wondered if he could say it out loud. Why did it matter? She was nothing to him now…even if her actions still upset him. His eyes went to Hojo. That man…he was in the visions as well. He was the reason why Sephiroth couldn't have a normal life…he did something, but what he wasn't sure. The JENOVA cells…

"My mother," Sephiroth finally remarked. There was silence from the other side of the table. It was as if they never thought about Sephiroth actually planning on finding anyone he was related to.

"So…did you find her?"

"What I found doesn't concern you."

The President frowned, "An attitude like that only shows you must have found something…Tell me, Sephiroth, what did you see? Report was that you entered a cave near the waterfalls. No one followed you in, no one inspected it after you left."

"It was filled with crystals."

"Is that all?"

"And water."

"You found her, didn't you?" Hojo finally asked, though this time there wasn't any spite to his words.

"Yes," Sephiroth muttered.

"Lucrecia Crescent," Hojo remarked. "What happened to her?"

"She's encased in crystals that are a part of the Planet. I tried to approach her, but when I got too close it forced me back."

"That explains your scrapes, I imagine," Lazard commented.

"The only thing I got out of her was that she fused herself with the Planet because she couldn't die…and she was holding herself back in case someone else wanted to use her against the world. I'm not sure what she meant by that. All I know is I was looking for the wrong person this entire time."

"You were looking for your mother, Sephiroth, you clearly found her," Lazard replied. "What more could you be searching for?"

"JENOVA," Sephiroth replied.

Hojo gave a slight laugh, "Don't be silly, it was only by pure luck you found your mother—"

"If you mean a heartless wench stuck in crystals I beg to differ. She was nothing but a girl that happened to be pregnant and stupid enough to agree to whatever you told her to do."

"And since when did this link to me?" Hojo questioned.

"I had a few visions. It's how she could talk, or at least point out that she wanted nothing to do with me. I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that she'd leave me under your care, or you leaving me inside a room completely isolated from the world for my entire life."

"You were a scientific experiment, Sephiroth, it's what happens when you're a part of science!"

Sephiroth rose, "And the only reason I'm a part of your experiments is because of JENOVA. And that is the reason why I have to find her now. You know everything there is to know about the cells, but you're not going to tell me. No one is. I don't care to hear from any of you about who I really am or why I'm different. I'll find her, whether you want me to or not."

"You're acting irrationally," Lazard remarked, "Just because she's a part of you doesn't mean you should go on a wild goose chase to figure out everything about her."

Sephiroth turned to leave and looked back at them, "She couldn't be any worse than what I've seen." He left at that.

Hojo sighed and rose, "What a foolish brat. He thinks a crystallized woman mistreated him poorly…wait until he sees JENOVA."

"We mustn't let him see such things," Lazard got up, too, "I think pushing him toward JENOVA will only bring back the issues of what she's done to this planet. If he follows in her steps our entire world is doomed."

"We always knew Sephiroth would be dangerous, but we never thought how curious he was going to be," the President commented. "I think we have a problem on our hands here. The solution is simple, though." All eyes went to him. "He's been trademarked a hero at Banora…why not let that spread a little? Some more media attention, planted monsters…missions that people see in action…" He paused, "There's a war about to break loose as well with Wutai. If we push him toward reaching different goals he might drop this act. I can understand him being pained about seeing his mother as just a crystal formation and not a person to relate to. It would get under anyone's skin. Give him a few days to cool off and he'll be back in his usual attitude." The President rose and pointed at Angeal and Genesis, "Support him during this time for now. Don't force him to forget about JENOVA, but do distract him as well as you can. No more fighting, either. If you can't get along then we'll have to separate your group."

Genesis bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Mr. President. The fight only gave him leeway to leave. I promise it won't happen again." Angeal and Genesis soon left and Genesis sighed. "He'll be idolized soon enough…As if Sephiroth doesn't get enough attention as it is. You don't see me throwing tantrums about not finding my true parents."

"You were upset when you heard the news about it."

"Yes, but I didn't do something weird like Sephiroth."

"You thought about it. You never acted on it, though. We know what's wrong with Sephiroth and ourselves…he doesn't. There's a reason why he doesn't know. Imagine if Sephiroth found out that JENOVA was an alien…"

"I know, we've talked about this before. He'd flip out and try to destroy the Planet."

"Yes. We don't know what happened during his time in that cave, he didn't give out specific details…but you can tell it really affected him."

"He…told me he found out what it feels like when a mother rejects their own child. I think this realization that his mother wanted nothing to do with him since he was an abomination must have torn his heart…"

"I'm not sure if Lucrecia really was that way. She must have wanted him, but was fooled by Hojo to take the JENOVA Cells. She couldn't have given him up without a fight, and since she lost Sephiroth to Hojo she wanted to kill herself for the loss of a child. After finding out she couldn't die, she did the next best thing and formed with the Planet. She didn't want JENOVA having a grasp on her since her cells run through her veins. It would be terrible to be in her position….but easily misinterpreted. Sephiroth thinks she blindly got rid of him because he was meant for science and nothing else. As if a woman had no care for the child she had to carry around for her entire pregnancy."

"I see. Maybe…we should help Sephiroth understand that?"

"Would he want to understand?"

"I don't know…" Genesis rubbed his temple, "I feel like we've exhausted ourselves for him…and yet he still pushes us away. We wanted to show support in finding Lucrecia, but now that it's happened it only means he wants JENOVA. If we don't help him he'll hate us, but if we do help him it'll only cause him to turn on us. We're going to lose no matter what we do."

"It makes me wonder…what would happen if someone explained to him who JENOVA really was…would he bother in finding her?"

Genesis looked at Angeal completely stunned. "If anyone told him he'd fly into a rage. I think that would make him want to find out the truth of who she is…"

"I suppose…" Angeal muttered. They reached their room and found Sephiroth inside sitting in the dark. "You should sleep if you're tired."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I'm afraid to sleep." Angeal and Genesis halted. "She mocks me…like it's nothing when I dream. It's her way of tormenting me…as if she hadn't betrayed me enough as it is." Genesis came forward and sat beside the mourning figure.

"Sephiroth, I know you feel bad…about what you found out today. But…you shouldn't let that dampen your spirits. She was fooled by Hojo, she lost you to him, and she couldn't take her own life in her own depression."

Sephiroth shook his head. He had it all wrong. "The things she showed me were terrible. That dream you had of me…in the fire. She had it, too. But it was much worse, more terrifying than you can imagine. And the things she said about me…how she wished she hadn't created me, how she was _sorry_ about bringing my existence into this world…I never felt so hated in my life. I never _knew_ what hate was, what rejection even felt like until she showed me those things. I went in there so…so happy. Just…blissful in thinking that I finally found her, that I could rest peacefully at night knowing I was normal like everyone else. I wanted to claim that I had a mother, that I was once loved and cherished…" Sephiroth gave a slight laugh, though it was forced, "But it was only a joke. I thought…I knew why she would be upset perhaps…and I thought that seeing me would change it all. It didn't. When she forced me away….I never felt power like that before. She used the Planet to bat me away like I was a fly. To her I'm an impurity in a room that was filled with pure things. I'm flawed. All because I'm an experiment…" He stared at his hands, "It wouldn't matter how much I look like her or how close we could have been. The fact is that as soon as JENOVA's cells were inserted into me…she no longer wanted me."

Genesis gently rubbed Sephiroth's shoulder, "I don't think that's how it is…" Genesis looked at Angeal for some guidance. The man stepped in promptly.

"Sephiroth, Lucrecia may have been a scientist, but she was also a mother to you. It may seem like she wanted nothing to do with you, but her depression and anxiety after you were born were caused based on the fact that she was separated from you, not because she thought you were an abomination. Yes, you do have certain traits from JENOVA that are easily seen, but even with that it wouldn't mean you're impure to her."

Genesis nodded, "Yeah! It's like when women get raped. Their kids don't grow up to be rapists, because the mother influences them to not be…weird like that."

Sephiroth and Angeal stared at Genesis awkwardly. How that linked to this…

"I meant like…even though JENOVA's cells run within you, it doesn't mean you'll be anything like her if you're raised a certain way."

Sephiroth sighed, "I know that. But she…she didn't even fight it. She selfishly wanted to take her life away and was upset she couldn't. You'd think with that knowledge…with knowing that you can't die you'd fight back, try to get back what was yours. But she didn't. Instead she sealed herself away for the Planet to have control on her and let me suffer like she didn't care whether I died or ever learned who she was…"

"A woman in her position wouldn't want to return because Hojo could easily use her as an experiment as well. She got away as fast as she could and removed herself from other people's grasps. Unfortunately that left you to be meddled with, but think about it. Would you rather have your mother be tortured endlessly by Hojo, or would you have taken the decency to spare her life and take the experimenting?" Angeal had made a good point. It made Sephiroth wonder what he would choose…

"If she was used instead of me…would I have still been able to see her…and know for certain that she cared for me?"

Genesis shrugged, "What if she was psychologically destroyed? She could have her memory swiped to the point she wouldn't know she even had a kid."

Sephiroth looked down at the floor, "You're right. No matter which way it could have happened, we'd never be together." Another sigh escaped him, "I don't understand why she pushed me away. Couldn't she see that I'm not what she imagined? That vision…it was only a vision. Yet her reaction makes me wonder if it was real…or will be real."

"I really doubt you're evil, Sephiroth, and I highly doubt you'll ever be evil," Genesis commented. "I know you're temperamental at times, but you're not psychotic or vengeful. You tell the reporters all the time it's your job to help save the Planet. You work toward bettering everything. You've self-improved just to help support others. How could you ever falter your thoughts on whether you're good or bad? It's obvious that you're far from a murderous tyrant…"

"Then what's her reason for pushing me away? There has to be a reason. Did she not want to see me? Did I cause her grief? Or was it something else…" Sephiroth rose, "I thought seeing her would end all of these questions…but instead it opened up an entire realm of new ones. No one stopped me from seeing her, but I've been told not to bother finding JENOVA. If I'm getting warnings now…there must be something important about her."

"Or Shinra and the others know that she's dead and would think that you finding her would only be a waste of your time," Angeal remarked. "The higher ups know more than all of us, sometimes it's good to listen to them."

"If she's dead why doesn't someone just tell me who she was? I think I can handle it."

"No," Genesis replied, "Sephiroth you're clearly upset right now. It would be best if you just relaxed for awhile and cleared your mind of these things. You're stressing yourself out, and if anyone notices it won't be for your benefit." The redhead gave a soft punch to his arm, "Besides, you should get cleaned up. Those scrapes are probably covered in dirt and nasty water."

Sephiroth smiled slightly, "You would think about me bathing in a time like this."

"Only because I care," Genesis snidely joked back.

The silver-haired figure rose and gave a dismal look to the other two before a small smile finally crept onto his weary face, "Right. Bathing does sound good. It'll give you time to prepare in wrapping up all of my wounds I've acquired."

Genesis watched him go into the bathroom and waited for the shower to start before turning his eyes to Angeal. "Pray to the Goddess that his attitude stays chipper…"

"Only time will tell…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

And slowly things start to sink in, eh? Next chapter is definitely going to be even more flavorful. Hope you liked this one, and leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter, woot. Things are starting to heat up! Another love scene plus some extra arguments to spice everything up. Hope you guys enjoy!

Also, I'd like to inform all of you that I'm starting college soon, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. That's just an FYI, but don't worry…I'm never ditching this fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was late at night in the trio's room, soft snoring escaped Angeal and the pitter patter of rain struck against the window while Sephiroth lay awake in bed. Genesis's breathing pattern was slow and calm beside him, but he couldn't get to sleep. Lazard had mentioned he wanted to talk to him way back when he defeated the monsters in Banora…but he never got around to explaining what exactly he wanted. Perhaps his behavior from leaving Banora made Lazard forget about the meeting? Was it even that important?

Another twenty minutes passed by and Sephiroth continued to stay quiet in his stiff position in bed. He couldn't relax anymore, it was as if the past few days had taken a toll on his entire body. Even his mind felt clouded even with how exhausted he was.

_I wish I could sleep, but even with the comfort of friends around I don't think I can rest peacefully without having that woman haunt my dreams. I used to yearn to see her when I slept, now I wish she would disappear from my mind completely. There is no real recollection of her existence, so why am I getting these visions of her? I should have never been able to see her face, remember her voice, think that I could feel her touch… For someone like myself, there is no such thing as comfort or friends. These people that surround me…are they really there to support me and show that they find my company worthwhile? Genesis's words still haunt me even now, the way he had said them. Did I really ruin his vacation with family? I can't tell if he was only upset…or if he really meant it. Whether it was real or not…I still feel the pain of his words._

Genesis rolled onto his side and gave a slight mumble to break the silence, "I…miss my parents…" There were no other words exchanged between them for Sephiroth hadn't expected Genesis to be awake, let alone able to speak to him so readily after their tiring night. His green eyes went over to stare deeply at the redhead's expression in the dark room only to find that Genesis's eyes were closed. He obviously had stated his words while still asleep. The thought of parents brought Sephiroth back to his own deep thoughts.

_I know Genesis will act like his foster parents are nothing to him, but he must still have an attachment toward them. If I had grown up with someone to take care of me…I think I would have to enjoy their patience and love no matter how they were related to me. If I had a father, or a fatherly figure in my childhood, I wonder what he would teach me? Genesis's father had shown him how to pick apples…probably gave him his first sword to practice with…helped him with homework or probably something about picking up women. They had to have had a strong connection at some point, whether he shows it or not. And his mother gave him the softer side of his personality. Though she was expressive it helped Genesis's confidence, I can tell. It even gave him a slightly timid side so he won't go overboard…But what they taught him the most was to care for others. If they hadn't given him such a thing then he wouldn't have bothered sticking around me for an entire year. Angeal does have more patience, but Genesis had the strong passion to make sure I fully understood everything thoroughly…he enjoys being the one helping others…_

_If I had grown up as a normal child, if I had parents like his…how would I have truly turned out? Would I be the one keeping Angeal and Genesis in line, would I show them how to do things a specific way, would I have a real talent that I could pass on to someone else? Would…I know what real love is? I thought I knew when…Genesis and I acted out on each other…but the more I dwindle on our actions, of all our previous fights and good moments together…was Genesis only doing it for pleasure? He had never been with anyone before…and he had a strong advantage against me. Not only was I not thinking clearly, but I have no one to turn to. I can't confront Angeal because he has a stronger tie with Genesis, if I ever went to him about the subject he would have to side with his childhood friend. There are no parents or guardians in my life to express any feelings to, or even at least talk to them about such actions. Everyone in Shinra sees me as just another person…no. They see me as just another experiment. They don't care about my deeper thoughts and lack of normality, they enjoy the reactions and differences I possess. If…I were normal they would hate that. So that leaves me with no one but Genesis. What would have happened if I had refused the first time instead of now? I can only imagine him turning everyone against me…_

_It's…easier to put the blame on someone that sticks out of a crowd…and I happen to be the biggest attraction of unusualness. The next time Genesis makes a move…he could possibly use that against me. What will I do then?_ Sephiroth finally sat up and his eyes turned to the clock noticing that it was close enough to a time where he could get up and leave without being questioned. He slipped out of bed and prepared himself for the morning quietly while the other two continued to sleep peacefully. It was when he began to finish the ties on his boots when he heard Genesis speak again, this time he was awake. "Sephiroth…where are you going?" There wasn't a reply at first, his mind pushing out all of his previous thoughts of before to focus on his question.

"It's morning." He had no reason for why he was leaving. At least…he didn't want to bother telling Genesis a good one at the moment.

"The sun isn't even up…it's 4. Sephiroth, you should get some more sleep, don't you think?"

"I don't need to sleep," Sephiroth grumbled as he rose from his spot and moved for the door.

"Wait, at least let me come with you," Genesis sat up in bed to scramble out of it. Sephiroth didn't understand his actions. Why did he feel the need to follow him around? Was it…because of yesterday? Did he find the need to pester him in case he would leave again? Perhaps the higher-ups had ordered for him to do this…just in case…

"What…do you think I'm going to run off again? How typical of everyone to leave very little trust in me. If you have to follow than I suppose I can't argue, after all…I'm nothing but an experiment on the loose. It'll only be a small amount of time until Hojo gets his grasp on me again…"

Genesis struggled with his pants while he listened to Sephiroth. It seemed he was still in a bitter mood, and the more he talked it seemed the more cynical and upset he sounded. Had the rejection been…that painful to him? "Um…well that isn't the reason why I want to follow you, but…I really shouldn't argue with you so early in the morning." Genesis finished putting on his own boots and he moved over to him, "Were you hungry? Did you want me to buy you something?"

_Listen to him! Buy me something? What does he think I am, a child that didn't get the right birthday present? He has some nerve to assume I'll just get better if he buys me things I don't even need._ "I'm not hungry, and I don't need you to waste your gil on me. All I wanted to do was go on a walk."

"Oh…okay. But it's raining outside—"

"If you don't want to get wet then don't follow me!" Sephiroth snapped at him. He didn't realize how defensive he had gotten…and it wasn't like Genesis was provoking him at all. He could only expect Genesis to yell back at him and possibly wake up Angeal who had continued to snore in the background of their conversation. Instead he got a different response that surprised him.

"I'm just concerned about you getting sick, especially in this weather." His words took awhile to sink in to Sephiroth's mind, as if he had imagined this response. There wasn't any anger or arguing…it was as if Genesis was actually con—no, no one could be concerned about him, it…didn't make sense. Genesis always fought with him before, today shouldn't be any different.

"What?" Sephiroth questioned him, wondering if perhaps he had misheard Genesis's entire sentence.

"I…am concerned about your health, especially if you go out in this weather…" Genesis replied slowly, blue eyes going up to Sephiroth's face trying to see his expression in the darkness. The appearance was lost in the dark as Sephiroth turned and moved for the door. All Genesis could do was follow him and hope his mood would lift. "So...where exactly were you walking to?" Sephiroth entered the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor, eyes refusing to land on Genesis. He didn't bother responding to his question as he knew a walk was just a walk…if he wanted to go somewhere specifically he wouldn't have generalized his words so much. The silent treatment made Genesis nervous in the man's presence. Mornings were never this bad for the silver-haired man… "Sephiroth?" The man turned his attention over to him slowly with an expressionless look on his face. "Uh….I…just wanted to say….well." He paused and tried to think his sentences out. "I…um. I want to know how you're feeling…because back at Banora I said some things I really shouldn't have…I don't know why I snapped at you, and if you're upset about that I can totally understand! I just want to make up for it even if I really can't do that…uhh..um…well I mean. I don't want you to think I don't care because I really do care, and—" Sephiroth watched the doors opened and he headed out without letting Genesis finish. The redhead stood idly in the elevator before moving quickly to catch up, losing his words once again to the silence and brooding of Sephiroth's temperament. At first Genesis began to doubt what he was thinking about what was going on, but it suddenly seemed to become clear to him. "I ruined our friendship….didn't I?"

Sephiroth had slowed his pace to a stop and he turned his eyes back to the redhead, noticing his expression of sadness. Was it ruined by Genesis? How could it not be…but then again…could he put the blame on anyone else? He was just as guilty…. "No. You haven't ruined a thing." He noticed the smile perk onto Genesis's face. Before he could say more he heard his phone go off. Gently he pulled it out and noticed it was Lazard. _He must want our meeting now…how did he know I was awake?_ "Yes?" he casually replied once he had put the phone to his ear.

"Sephiroth, I've done a lot of thinking…and I have something important to tell you right now. If you can make it over to my office—"

"Of course, Director."

"You can bring Genesis along as well." Sephiroth hesitated in hanging up wanting to ask about how he knew Genesis was with him, but instead he nodded to the man to follow and they made their way to Director Lazard's. Upon entering the room they noticed the large screen in the background as usual with the Shinra power company symbol embezzled on it. Lazard looked at both of them before giving a cheerful morning smile to them both. "Good to see both of you up so early. I called you here because of our previous discussion when you were in Banora. I requested a meeting with you on a very important matter, and even after your personal journey…I've given it some thought but I believe it's still the right choice. The President and the other head departments have talked thoroughly and we believe that you should be promoted to 1st class."

Sephiroth was surprised at Lazard's intentions that he was at a loss for words. _First class? Now? What have I done to deserve anything like that? I'm not self-sacrificing…I haven't saved an entire town…I haven't made the world any better than it was before, have I?_ "Director, I don't understand—"

"You risked your life to protect your fellow comrades, you helped save Banora's villagers by taking out a large amount of monsters by yourself, and even on your journey you had persevered in helping others. Your attitude was excellent toward everyone, as reports have been told, and you even brought safety to the airship you were on. Protecting that many citizens in such a hard situation deserves an award. Not once did you harm anyone or act out irrationally…and you've been selfless—"

"I have not. I left Banora because I wanted to see…." He dropped his sentence and moved on, "It was selfish—"

"No…Sephiroth it's natural to be curious about things you don't know about. Your mother is no exception. We've failed to fill in the role that she left, we mistreated you previously with the way that Professor Hojo had kept you cooped up for so long, and we've neglected to fix any of your problems you might have because we haven't bothered to ask. After all of those things you still serve under Shinra, you bring justice to this world, even if you had been wronged…you continue to do right. That, in itself, deserves a token of appreciation. Becoming 1st class is only a small part of our gratitude to have you here in this world."

Silence filled the room once Lazard had given his justifications for his promotion. Still, the thoughts of being 1st seemed forced to Sephiroth, as if he hadn't earned it… "If this is all out of pity…I will not accept such a thing. I don't need anyone to feel bad about what I saw or how I was treated."

"Don't worry…it isn't about that. We're more professional about how we do things, you should know that."

Sephiroth looked down at the floor for quite some time. Could he really accept this promotion…right now? He did deserve it…though he still felt as if it was only for a way to make him feel better more than his drastic achievements. "I can only assume…that means another wardrobe change," Sephiroth remarked casually and he heard Lazard's soft chuckle escape him.

"Yes, of course. We'll change the color of your shirt—"

"Just what I need, more shirts," Sephiroth remarked with sarcasm.

"I highly doubt it'd be acceptable for you to run around without one on, hmm?" Lazard replied.

"You never know…"

"Are you suggesting that you can dress yourself appropriately and along Shinra's guidelines?"

"Well, as long as I wear the company's emblem so that everyone can see where I work it shouldn't matter, should it?"

Lazard contemplated the suggestion before nodding, "All right, do as you see fit. I have confidence you won't make an idiot out of yourself or the company. You can return the 2nd class attire and pick up your updated ID now. Genesis, I have a few things to discuss with you before you can join Sephiroth again." Sephiroth glanced between the two before leaving the room. He could come up with his own outfit to wear as 1st class…but that wasn't even that exciting to him. He thought being 1st class would be a lot more rewarding than this… Besides, he was curious about his discussion with Genesis. What could he want with him?

Genesis waited for Sephiroth to leave before letting his attention pull back to Lazard, "Yes, Director? What…did you need?" Was he going to get a promotion? Perhaps a raise? A congratulatory gift for his efforts in returning Sephiroth safely to Shinra Headquarters?

"Genesis, I want you to keep an eye on Sephiroth. I know at the meeting we already expressed our deepest concerns about him, but I wanted to remind you again of this important matter. It's very obvious that he's still in a very emotional state right now. It's crucial that you don't push any of his buttons…understand?"

Genesis turned slightly red with embarrassment. Was Lazard saying he was the main reason for Sephiroth's leaving from Banora? Perhaps he was a bit provocative to make the man leave, but it wasn't his fault… "I…uh…"

"I can understand feeling under-minded and slightly jealous that Sephiroth gets a lot of attention here at Shinra Company, but that doesn't give you leeway to snap at him. He's an important experiment to us, Genesis, you know that. But you also have to remember that he's your friend, so putting him down for his achievements doesn't make him feel any better. Though he's something beyond our imagination…he is at least human enough to have feelings. In the future he's going to be quite the star…he's already got quite a reputation in Banora, and we've received lots of wonderful news about him from the airways he used. The glory he's going to receive…it might be hard for you to swallow and accept that all the attention will be going to him, especially when you're just as good and helpful as he is…."

"I know. He…is the one we have to worry about. What he's made of…his origins are obscured with JENOVA's past, and we don't want a fatal incident happening. I'll accept his advances beyond me, I can watch him readily enough and make sure he's supported when he needs it…." Genesis hesitated in revealing his own origins about JENOVA, but decided to keep it from Lazard. "And I'll always have Angeal to keep me in line if I falter."

"Good, I'm glad to hear your approval of the situation at hand. You should catch up with Sephiroth now…" he hesitated, "Oh, and make sure he doesn't go overboard with his outfit choice…"

Genesis gave a slight smile, "Of course, Director." He left the room and his smile quickly vanished from his face, the brooding anger fell over him quickly enough. Sephiroth was getting the glory, he was becoming the better person when they were supposed to be equals! No…Sephiroth was supposed to be under him, not even an equal. That man was anything but worthy of claiming 1st class so easily! He had helped kill those monsters at Banora, he had saved his hometown with his friend Angeal…and Sephiroth was the one who was getting the heroic title and promotion? It made him extremely upset about it, so furious he wished he could let out his frustrations on Sephiroth even though he couldn't. He soon arrived outside the door where Sephiroth had been getting his new ID and Genesis watched as the silver-haired figure appeared before him. "Congrats, Sephiroth," he remarked casually, "We should celebrate."

Sephiroth shook his head gently, "No…I don't feel like celebrating."

"At least let my buy you something."

"I don't want anything."

Genesis was growing very tired of Sephiroth's stubborn behavior. The least Sephiroth could do was accept that Genesis was trying to be nice for once in his life. And he wouldn't even have to try this hard if Sephiroth hadn't cheated his way to the top! No. Genesis couldn't think like that…if he got angered he'd only blow up at Sephiroth and ruin his own chance of being a 1st class SOLDIER. Gently his arm slipped around Sephiroth and he shook his shoulder slightly, "Don't be ridiculous, you wanted an outfit since you're 1st class, right?"

"I was just being a pain to Lazard, I'll wear whatever uniform they have—"

"No no, let's get you in something better than that. Something that suits you, at least. You're not like everyone else, so why dress like it? Besides," Genesis gave a pat to Sephiroth's back, "We're friends, I deserve to waste my money on you once in awhile, eh?"

Sephiroth's looked at him with a questioning look. "I don't understand…"

"What don't you get?"

"Why…are you happy? I was expecting…I don't know…anger and frustration, perhaps a few demeaning words that Lazard gave me my title out of blatant pity more than earning it rightfully."

"Do you always think I'm jealous?" Genesis asked as they continued down the hallway. Was he really that bad at expressing his emotions? He knew he was jealous…it was natural for him to want everything…but it almost seemed as if Sephiroth was everything he wanted to be.

"No…not all the time. In certain situations, though, you get rather colorful with your thoughts."

"Well…shouldn't my jealousy just mean that I'm clearly accepting you're better than me?"

Sephiroth shook his head, the two of them turning to the main entrance and heading out into the streets. It felt weird for Genesis to admit his problem so openly…and not even feel bothered about it. Maybe Genesis felt guilty after Sephiroth's experience with…._her_? "We're the same, with a title or not. You should never feel jealous about me…"

"Well, don't you envy others? Or are you like Angeal…who tries not to follow the seven sins…"

"I envy certain things…but I don't like voicing it."

"I see…." Genesis looked at the windows of the shops around Midgar and nodded toward one, "How's about that one?"

"What about it?" Sephiroth asked once he looked over at the shop finding nothing interesting about it.

"Let's go in, see what they've got. I bet you could get someone to customize a nice outfit for you."

"They'd probably want me naked, knowing my luck."

"Hmm…not a bad look on you," Genesis commented and pushed the door open, holding it for Sephiroth. Within the confines of the store a shopkeeper soon came over and greeted both of them enthusiastically. "We're here for him," Genesis commented as he nodded at Sephiroth. "As classes in SOLDIER you get to wear different attire, and Sephiroth just became 1st class. We need a good design that keeps within Shinra's regulations."

"Ah, I see," the shopkeeper responded, "I've worked with Shinra before. In fact…I've got something in mind for him." The woman walked off and soon came back with a sketchpad. She started to swipe her hand over the paper before finishing and she showed the two. Both stared at the creation she had made, "Go ahead, tell me what you don't like."

Sephiroth glanced at Genesis to see what he thought of it, but the man seemed rather happy with the creation. Sephiroth thought otherwise, "You should do less on the…accessories…" she had made crazy decorations for shoulder pads and put way too many belts. If he wanted to look like a freak he could have asked a five-year old to pick something out for him.

"Ah, I see." She flipped the page and sketched out something else, showing him again, "How's that?" It was a simple long, black coat with a few buckles on the front. The armor was still there, and the pants seemed the same, adding a different touch with the boots.

"That looks better," Sephiroth mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. Especially if it was black, I could see you wearing that," Genesis commented. The woman picked up a few colors and started to plaster them onto the sketch before showing it again. Genesis gave a nod, "Yeah, that's actually something you'd wear, Sephiroth."

"How would you know, you've never seen me wear something like that," Sephiroth replied, though he did like the finished drawing a lot. Better than the first thing she had made…

"I'm glad you like it, now let me get you measured up, hmm?" the woman commented and pulled the measuring tape from around her shoulders and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him over to a place to stand with mirrors surrounding him. He watched her stand up on a step before her hands grabbed around his hair and threw it over his shoulder, "This won't take too long. Now stand up straight and look at…" her eyes went over to the other man, "your friend." Sephiroth watched Genesis for awhile before glancing into the mirror to see what she was doing. First she placed the tape against his shoulders and made a few marks on a piece of paper before going around his arm, then she marked his arm span and how long his torso was. He noticed the entertained look Genesis had once the woman had wrapped the tape around his chest and then his waist, soon measuring him to the point he wasn't even sure if she was actually doing this for real measurements or to wrap her tape around him inappropriately. When she was done she smirked and handed him a card with all of her information on it, the only initial that was on it was 'H'. "I'll contact you when we get the basic outline done and put you into the fitting room for everything. We work fast here, so you won't be waiting long for a new outfit. And I know how Shinra makes things in bulk…so once you're satisfied I can make you plenty. For the first year we give free touch-ups in case anything goes wrong, and if you grow or anything we can outfit you again, hmm?" Sephiroth only gave a curt nod as he pocketed the slip of paper. "Now just fill this out and you can be on your way." Sephiroth stared at the clipboard she gave him and he picked up the pen, filling it out neatly. Her eyes caught which hand she was using and she smirked, "Left-handed?" He hesitated in writing when he noticed she was remarking about him.

"Yes." He returned his eyes back to the form and started to fill out the rest.

"The jacket will be made out leather, with a breathable inside so you won't overheat in hotter weather, yet it'll keep you warm during winter. We normally coat it with a special finish to keep the leather from wearing out or being ripped from extraneous activity. Given the looks on the armor you have, you've been in battle quite a few times, right?" She watched him nod again. "Thought so. You'll want something that will last for a long time. I've got just the right thing, hmm? And you should speak up or something, you don't have to be shy."

Sephiroth hadn't realize he was passing off as shy, he just didn't find any reason to speak. "What would you like me to say?"

"How's about a thank-you. And I'll need you to put down some gil, I don't want any runaway customers, eh?"

Sephiroth moved to pull out his Shinra card when Genesis put his hand onto his arm, "No no, I said I'd pay for it."

"You really don't have to," Sephiroth remarked.

"Yes, but then I would have broken a promise, now wouldn't I? Besides…this way you can't say I never gave you anything."

"How kind," Sephiroth joked and watched Genesis hand some of his own money over. After thanking the woman they left and Sephiroth started to wonder what Genesis meant about…never saying he gave him anything. Clearly Genesis helped him get everything he ever had…was this just another ploy to say that he owned everything about him? It didn't seem Genesis was acting that way…at least right now. "Genesis…I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't like your foster parents…but could you tell me more about them?"

Genesis put his hands into his pockets and looked up at the sky wondering how to describe them and their quirky ways. "Well…um…my foster parents always enjoyed taking me out on picnics when they had the time. We'd sit out right next to the biggest tree in Banora, which was in our yard, and we'd pick apples from it and eat them. They were the best…and my mom would always bring back plenty to bake into a pie. My favorite memory about being in that small hometown would be apple picking. My father taught me how to be the greatest person at it, and when I saw how proud he was of me….it gave me a sense of appreciation."

"You like them, don't you?"

"Of course…but it still hurts to know that my real parents are somewhere out there…and had refused me as…." Genesis dropped his words, "Never mind, let's not dwell on such things."

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, "You can tell me, Genesis….we're friends, after all."

"No, it's too personal. My real parents have done something they shouldn't have. I can only regret that they mislabeled me and threw me away so quickly to people that cannot properly care for me….but I turned out well enough. Those thoughts are best left forgotten….you needn't think about my mother and father….I don't ever think about them."

Sephiroth didn't know he'd…refuse to say anything. "I'm assuming you told Angeal, though."

"I tell Angeal a lot of things because I've known him for all my life. I'm sure…one day you'll be in the same situation as Angeal."

Sephiroth felt hurt at his words, as if Genesis was outright saying that Sephiroth was his lesser regarded friend. He knew it was true…but hearing it didn't make things any better. "I see." He turned his attention away from him and went back to walking, the redhead following beside him.

"Were you hoping to confide in me? You look like you wanted to say something…but now you're holding it in."

"I wanted to tell you about the other things I saw when I met my mother…but now that I think about it…they're not important, and talking about it would be pointless."

Genesis frowned, "Are you only saying that because I don't want to disclose personal information to you?"

"No, I'm saying it because they're pointless visions that didn't make any sense to me, and I know they won't make any sense to you, so why bring them up?"

"Perhaps I can infer something about them? Tell me at least one vision you had…"

Sephiroth hesitated before giving a deep sigh. There was no point in arguing, was there? "I saw her….in a field of flowers talking to a man. He had black hair, and it seemed she liked him….yet wanted him to go away at the same time." Sephiroth brushed some strands of hair from his shoulders, "He dressed like a Turk…."

"Maybe it was a forbidden love type thing? She wants him, he wants her, but they can't be together due to feuding parents or something just as similar."

"I don't think this was Romeo and Juliet," Sephiroth replied. "In another vision I saw her get married, but to whom I couldn't tell."

"Oh, maybe he was your father? If they're random visions, it is possible that you could have gotten a lot of odd things that wouldn't make sense to you. Perhaps the flower scene was actually a fight that your dad was trying to make up for?"

"It…doesn't feel that way. At least it doesn't seem like that figure is my father. When the visions came…so did all of her emotions. I could tell she didn't belong to him…even though she wished she could have."

Genesis wondered what it all meant. Was it just some boyfriend? Or maybe… "Your mom could have cheated on your father and been with him, only to have you and not know who the father was."

"I'm seriously doubting that one. Even if it was like that, I would never be able to find out….besides, I shouldn't bother with thoughts about her…."

"You know, I really hope you don't focus on JENOVA. I can understand how tormented you must feel because of Lucrecia's decision in abandoning you…but going to some obscure woman that isn't related to you is—"

Sephiroth snapped at him, "A waste of my time? Not worth the effort? Tell me, Genesis, was Lucrecia a waste of my time? I wondered about her and wished I could see her. And I finally did, after all of my searching I finally found her. So the outcome wasn't what I ever wanted, in fact it was terrible and it hurt…but does that mean it was pointless? I found out that she hated me and never wanted me around her, and that to this day she thinks I'm a monster. I'm glad I know that now…instead of years to come and believing that she was a kindred spirit that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. JENOVA will be no different, and I hope this time there will be something more promising than what Lucrecia showed me…"

Genesis planted himself before Sephiroth and grabbed onto his biceps tightly, "I wish I could tell you about JENOVA, but I don't know anything about her. The only things I've heard weren't very good…and I'm afraid about you meeting her, Sephiroth. If Lucrecia has torn you apart….I think this woman will do much worse. Please…forget this woman. I'm begging you, Sephiroth."

Begging him…she must be terrible if he wanted her to forget everything about her. The projects that they spoke of…did they mutilate her? Was her human physique no more? "What do you know about her?"

"She's something that none of us want to deal with."

"That tells me nothing."

"Your mother loved you at one point….this woman doesn't know what love is."

Sephiroth pulled back from Genesis's grasp, "Then her and I feel the same way. Perhaps she's closer to me than I think?"

Genesis followed as Sephiroth started back for Shinra Headquarters, "Sephiroth…Sephiroth slow down!" He pulled the silver-haired man back so they came face-to-face. "I gave you a warning…that's all I'll do. But this I want you to go by. If you're looking for JENOVA even after all that I've said….do it on your own time and away from the Headquarters. They will stop you at all costs. Don't ever speak about it….keep it to yourself. Don't make any personal trips for a few years…"

"You want me to forget about it?"

"If you really want to find her….you can wait. Trust me."

Sephiroth gave a small nod to tell that he understood what he meant. "I see…let's go inside…Angeal must be awake by now, we have to tell him the good news." He had changed the conversation easily enough, knowing that if he got Genesis off the subject that he wouldn't be continuously nagged to drop the entire search for JENOVA.

_When I find her I will be the one to determine if she's worth my time…not anyone else… Whether this takes years of research, I will, one day, find her. All I need to figure out now…is how to get away from Shinra without them noticing my true intentions._

Once they reached the confinements of the room they found Angeal making his bed. He looked up at them and a grin came onto his face, "Good morning." Neither of them responded to his words which made him straighten up and shake his finger, "I hope you two aren't fighting again."

"No, nothing like that," Genesis remarked and looked toward Sephiroth, "You should tell him the good news."

"Oh?" Angeal questioned as he walked over to them, "What news?"

"Lazard promoted me to 1st class this morning," Sephiroth replied before sitting down on his bed. The thing was still unmade as Genesis and Sephiroth were too lazy to ever fix it.

"Hey, congrats! We should celebrate!" Angeal commented and gave Sephiroth's shoulder a shake, "Where's your new outfit? Is it something ridiculous?"

"We went shopping for a new one. It seems when you're 1st class you can actually wear what you want," Genesis replied and sat down beside Sephiroth, "I thought celebrating would be a good idea, too, but Sephiroth kept saying he didn't want to."

"What? You have to celebrate, we did every other time we upgraded, this is no different."

Sephiroth brushed Angeal's hand away gently before shaking his head, "It just doesn't feel like something I should celebrate."

"Oh, I see…" Angeal nodded his head a few times and sat down on Sephiroth's other side, "I know just the cure for this." He noticed Sephiroth's face contorted wondering how he could make him feel any better about their current situation. Angeal wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's back and grabbed onto Sephiroth's sides, getting the reaction he was hoping for.

"Don't you _dare_, Angeal," Sephiroth snapped before squirming to stand. Genesis caught on to what was happening and he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's middle before he could escape. Down Sephiroth fell arriving back on the bed and he growled as Genesis kept his grip on him, "This isn't making my mood any better."

"That's because we haven't started doing _this_," Angeal began to tickle him and watched the 1st class SOLDIER squirm and struggle for freedom. But then Sephiroth stopped moving altogether, "Giving up already?"

"There's no point in fighting," Sephiroth muttered in defeat.

Genesis didn't want him to give up just yet…he'd have to find a way to make Sephiroth react… He started to pull up the man's shirt to expose his pale flesh underneath, "Prepare for pain!" He grabbed Sephiroth's nipple and twisted, getting a very priceless reaction out of his friend.

"OW! My god, what are you doing??" Sephiroth snapped as he had successfully pulled away from him and covered his wounded nipple, "That was painful."

"I told you it was going to be."

"Well that doesn't make me _feel_ any better. I think you're failing at the concept of putting me in a better mood." Sephiroth shimmied his shirt down and grabbed a pillow, slugging Genesis hard with it, "I'll get you back for that."

"Yeah? Try me!"

Angeal watched the two struggle endlessly until Sephiroth had Genesis pinned down on his stomach. It was always comical to see them fight because no matter who won it made their friendship stronger. "So, now what are you going to do to him?" Angeal questioned with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, there's only so much you can do in this position," Genesis remarked trying to look back at him.

"Mm, hold on," Sephiroth mumbled and looked to be doing nothing but rolling his eyes about in contemplation. He finally brushed Genesis's hair away from his ear and gave a big smile, "You're going to love this." He shoved his tongue right into the redhead's ear and heard him shriek and wiggle at the feeling. After several seconds of the grueling act he let Genesis go and noticed how quickly he rushed off to the bathroom. "That was so worth it," he said after wiping his mouth off.

"That….even made me cringe just thinking about it," Angeal replied. They watched as Genesis finally came out of the bathroom rubbing at his ear still. "Wasn't that a pleasant surprise?"

"That was gross! Sephiroth, keep your mouth to yourself!"

"You make it sound like I had my lips all over you."

"When your tongue connects to parts of my body that shouldn't be violated like that, it is perfectly acceptable for me to say such things."

"Want me to kiss it to make it all better?"

Genesis's eyes blazed at him before he took a seat on Angeal's bed, far enough away from them. "You're a pig."

"I suddenly feel…so much better," Sephiroth commented which made Angeal chuckle.

"That's good to hear!"

Genesis glared, "No it's not. You're only happy when it's at my own misery."

"Your misery is a beautiful thing."

"I should…cancel your outfit, just so you have to pay for it."

"Go ahead, I already told you not to pay for it."

Angeal raised an eyebrow at this. He hadn't been informed about the outfit that much, "Wait, what's going on?"

"Genesis bought me my 1st class outfit as a gift."

Angeal laughed, "Oho, I didn't know you two were like _that_." Glares came at him from both directions, "Were you two going to go on a first date after he gets the outfit? Who's going to buy the flowers for the other one? More importantly, who wears the pants in this relationship?"

Genesis played along, "I wear the pants, duh, that's why I have to buy everything for Sephiroth."

"Hmm…you wear the pants? Then what happened with us last night?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Oh baby, you know I was too tired…of course I had to let you take top."

Sephiroth shook his head, "You calling me baby is wrong."

"Ha, making you uncomfortable is something I enjoy."

Angeal got up, "Dare I ask why that is enjoyable?" He held up his hand, "No, it's all starting to make sense now. No need for an explanation."

Genesis glared, "That's not what I meant. And besides, we're getting off topic. Let's go celebrate!"

"The fact that I raped your ear?" Sephiroth questioned. Genesis gave a shudder in response before he punched Sephiroth's arm. "Just making sure you didn't forget who wears the pants in this relationship."

"You two amuse me," Angeal laughed and pulled them along, "I'm thinking of a really fancy restaurant to take us to, hmm?"

"How fancy? I don't want to eat a hole in everyone's wallet just because I've been promoted," Sephiroth questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll pay."

Genesis smirked, "You don't have to—"

"Let's just say it's my gift to Sephiroth. And besides, you've paid for me when I forgot my money before. Now let's go and quit thinking about prices, we're supposed to be having a good time." The trio left Shinra Headquarters and arrived at a nice restaurant for a good breakfast. Sephiroth had never thought that breakfast could be fancy, but he was rather mistaken once he was given the lavish display of food before him. It all felt like it was melting in his mouth, and when he was full he wished he could eat more.

"This was good," Sephiroth commented as he sat there comfortably in his chair, "You two should learn how to cook like this…that way you could always give me a good meal."

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Just what we need to do, fatten you up." Angeal paid for the meal and they soon went on a walk to enjoy the day's beginning back into Shinra's workforce. It didn't feel like they were ready for work yet…but they all knew that once they returned to Shinra they'd have to go on missions. "I wish we were still on vacation!"

"Hmm…I don't. I want to kill things," Sephiroth remarked, "Especially now that I have a new sword to play with."

Angeal gave a hearty laugh, "You sound like a child that got a cool toy, Sephiroth. Try not to stab yourself with that thing, I would hate to have to see Genesis try to bind your limbs back into their sockets."

"I'll be careful, I always am," Sephiroth retorted as they went through Loveless Avenue. "You know…we never did get our morning practice in." The other two smirked at his suggestion. They loved fighting early in the morning, it would definitely be a good boost of energy for them to start now. As the trio made it to the Training Room they watched the scenery change around them. "I wonder…if we've gotten rusty?"

"Rusty? That'd be the day," Genesis said softly as he pulled out his Shinra sword, "Let's see how good you are with that Masamune."

They came at each other and their blades clanged together, sparks flying as each hit connected. They moved about gracefully in the Training Room with the three of them exchanging blows as if it was well practiced. There wasn't a pause or any words exchanged as they continued their battle about the field they were on, each action causing another reaction. Within a half hour they had still been going when the area disappeared and Lazard stood there looking somewhat displeased with their behavior. "So this is where you've been all morning. Have you forgotten it's no longer vacation?" All three of them felt embarrassed at what they had been doing. It was just fighting and preparing for the morning, but getting caught in the act of what they normally did in secret made them almost feel stupid.

"We were warming up, Director."

"Understandable, but you have more important things to do right now. Sephiroth, we've set up a few meetings you'll need to attend to as part of your duty of being 1st class. Angeal, you'll be checking in on the Slums today, and Genesis it's time you were tested for physical fitness. Oh, Sephiroth, once your meetings are done you need to go to the Science Department and talk to Hojo."

Sephiroth felt the sinking feeling settle in. _Hojo…what does he want to do with me now? Is he putting the tracker back on me…or something much worse? Perhaps he wants better details about Lucrecia? Why would I ever tell him anything…that bastard, he won't hear a word from me._ "May I ask why Hojo needs me?"

"I would say, but I don't know. Now you boys should go before you're late for anything." Lazard walked off with that leaving the trio in fallen spirits. A good day had been ruined so quickly by the thoughts of returning to their normal workload.

"Have fun with your meetings, SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth," Angeal remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I will, I'll tell you all about it. You'll look forward to it when you become 1st," Sephiroth mentioned and he turned from them to head out. He had gone through the doors when he thought he heard Genesis sigh, but he chose to ignore it and continue on.

"Can you believe that? Ugh…I'm so pissed."

Angeal slowly let his eyes set on Genesis. Here it was, the final straw. Genesis was going to explode and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Go ahead, tell me, it's not like we're on a time constraint."

"The fact that he's 1st now and I have to pretend to be happy for him! We've been doing this longer than he has, we've been working harder and doing just as much as he does. What gives him the right to have the title of 1st? Hmm? I think it's just because they pity him for his stupid mother incident. You don't see anyone throwing gifts at me because I found out my parents are nothing but a pack of lies! Yet they think of how 'sensitive' and 'needy' Sephiroth is and they just fork it over!" Genesis let out a rather interesting scream before slamming his fist into the wall. "I can already tell it's getting to his head. He tries to act modest about it, but he's just…he's just—"

"Hold on…have you heard one word you've said, Genesis? You sound like a jealous madman. We'll be in 1st soon enough, and when that happens it won't matter what they do for Sephiroth, right?"

"They'll just give him more and more stuff, though! They keep throwing things at him to appease him because they're scared of that stupid abomination that created him! That created US! You don't see the two of us going on rampages and killing people because we're tainted….why are they frightened about him? Hmm? I think they favor him—"

"Genesis! This jealousy issue needs to stop….at the rate you're going I think you're going to explode on Sephiroth again. Do you really want to be held responsible for him leaving again…or doing something much worse? What if he finds JENOVA because you drove him away from here?"

"Then let him find her, I'm tired of hearing about that wretched alien. She's gone, Angeal…and Sephiroth won't find any answers to anything. He'll get upset about his existence and come crying back to Shinra where they'll give him toys to soothe his pains and make him an even bigger idol. They'll probably make a big sob story out of it just so he gets all the attention!"

Angeal shook his head slowly, "I think…you've finally lost it. Tell me, did you buy him his 1st class gear because you were being nice…or is it because you want to remind him who he owes everything to?"

"What do you think?"

A soft sigh escaped Angeal before he moved for the door, "I can only hope that you'll keep your petty thoughts to yourself….and let Sephiroth heal from his encounter. You received comfort from me…he has no one to lean on."

Genesis followed him out, "No, he has me. He confided in me this morning! Don't you see? He needs me…and when he's stuck in all the glory and forgetting who I am…when one day he'll need me again…I'll be sure to let him know that he's nothing—"

"Is that really something you should do to a friend? Maybe you don't see it as well as I do, but Sephiroth looks up to you as much as you look up to him. Why do you want to make him feel bad when he's already suffered enough?"

"Why is he making _me_ feel bad for ever saving him?? Huh?"

"That's your own fault for teaching him so well." Angeal left at that to head for the Slums, the hallway becoming quiet with just Genesis standing there.

"I won't let Sephiroth get away so easily without giving his glory to me…."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Here I am in a boring meeting learning about how to be a true leader, a good show of character, someone that everyone wants to strive to become…and I keep asking myself, 'Why me?' What makes them think that I, of all people, would be a good idol for other SOLDIER members? Is there something striking about me that others would like to look up to? Honor, dreams, pride, glory…those things that all SOLDIER operatives are supposed to have…I don't think I ever had those. My only goal was to become normal and look how that turned out. But at least I have friends, is that something I should teach others? I'm supposed to be a role model for everyone, but I don't even know if I have confidence in myself for such a thing. If I were to choose someone to be the perfect role model, I would choose someone like Angeal. He has all the charisma and charm for such a thing. Myself? I may have charisma…but I don't have the experience. There isn't a background story for me, there is only a person who was labeled as a 'hero' because of a simple action…an action anyone should do in such a situation. I saved people, it's what I'm supposed to do. How, in all of that, does it make me the perfect operative?_

"Everyone's eyes are on you now, Sephiroth, and they'll want to ask you questions and want to hear your advice on everything that you could imagine. They want to copy your stride, be in your league. Being a 1st class SOLDIER is a dream everyone has…and it's good to support them in their dreams, whether they're attainable or not."

"What am I, a celebrity? Shouldn't I be doing more important things…like missions?"

"Of course you'll be on the most secretive and dangerous missions around, but it doesn't mean you'll stop existing here at Shinra. This is your base of operations. Not only that, but you have to remember as a priority of 1st class you get to help teach lower class members how to strive toward excellence. Going on missions with other operatives raises morale and teaches others a new technique of fighting."

_My job went from missions to babysitting. Now I have to be with everyone else and pretend to be a good mentor. What if I'm not good in those situations? Would it tarnish my SOLDIER name? Wait…why am I getting caught up in whether I care about my title? I know who I am and how I work, and as long as I do my job it shouldn't matter what my title is, right? Whether I teach people a good way or a bad way, it won't matter. Maybe if I talked to Angeal he could give me some good advice to give to the others…_ "I'm not sure if I'm a people person."

"Not everyone is, but you're good at giving answers when people ask you questions." The man turned on the screen and it showed an old news clip of reporters asking Sephiroth thousands of questions at once. He had never realized how he reacted to being overwhelmed, but he looked rather calm, maybe slightly surprised at how much he was being bothered. His answers were pretty blunt and truthful, and he at least kept his manners about him. He even showed _some_ emotion near the end when he smiled slightly. "See? You're easy on the camera and it seems to come naturally for you. We were thinking that perhaps we could get you to go onto actual interviews with popular shows. If the world starts to hear about SOLDIER and its well-known Hero…we could get more workers coming in to work for Shinra. Think about it, the more people that work here the safer our world will be."

_Brandishing myself as their personal icon can help the world? I don't see how that would work. Maybe people will see that I'm a unique individual and they'll want to be like that, too? But…I'm too different. No one else is as strange as myself…_ "Don't you think…putting me as the posterboy of Shinra Company is a big mistake?"

"And why would it be a mistake? You're a hero, a fighter, something people love looking up to."

"Yes…I might be those things, but I'm also very different from everyone else. An average SOLDIER member would be like Genesis and Angeal. The trademark blue eyes infused with mako, the natural looks of a human being, a childhood story of growing up in Banora. It gives a person working on the farm a sense of yearning to strive to something better because they were once average people, too. If they see someone like myself they wouldn't think that. I was born and raised here in Shinra, I've known nothing my entire life aside from this past year's experience, and my looks are completely opposite of normal. When people see me, they'll think Shinra created a person just for SOLDIER."

"A few might see it that way, but the more you talk to others the more they'll see you have a personality and attitude just like everyone else. They can get past your looks and find that your attributes are something they can have as well."

Sephiroth still didn't feel like that would help, but he couldn't exactly argue. As 1st class…it seemed he'd have to suck it up and get in the act of trying to be everything everyone wanted to be. A perfect person… "If it helps Shinra Company…then I will do it."

"That's the spirit! You won't regret this, trust me. Being an idol has great benefits! Now I'll let you leave and I'll have Director Lazard tell you of any updates on meetings or possible interviews that will be set up for you, all right?"

Sephiroth gave a small nod before exiting the room, brain fogged over with how tiring that meeting had been. It was so boring to sit around and discuss himself and how well he'll be of a success for Shinra. Whatever, at least he knew he'd never let the glory get to his head… He went to the Science Department, slowing down as much as he could wondering if the day would pass by before he could get there. Obviously not, but it was worth a shot. When he entered he found the usual lab assistants moving about with their clipboards in hands and listing off scientific equations no one would ever understand. He entered into Hojo's normal area and found him having quite the lecture-filled talk to some subordinate. When the boy walked off Hojo had turned around and gave a cackle of pleasure in seeing him. "Sephiroth, about time you got here."

"What do you need?"

"Oh, routine check-up of course."

Sephiroth hesitated before crossing his arms over his chest, "That's it?"

"What were you expecting?" Hojo asked.

"Hmm…it doesn't matter."

Hojo watched Sephiroth move over to the table to sit down and he slowly followed him over, pulling out a small light. He checked the boy's eyes before stopping, "Were you thinking I'd question you about Lucrecia?"

"Perhaps."

"I know plenty about her I needn't ask you."

Sephiroth's eyes went up to him, "Because…she's a scientist…and worked with you."

"Yes. How else would I have known her, hmm?"

Sephiroth waited a moment before speaking up again, "What was she like?"

"Hard-working, quiet, smart…perfect scientist material. But just like any other woman she wanted kids."

"She didn't _want_ me."

"Well….she wanted a kid but she wasn't expecting it to turn out the way it had, although the main reason she ever had you was based purely for science…so really, she should have expected you to turn out different." Sephiroth looked down at the ground, unsure if he wanted to bother continuing the conversation. Their silence filled the air until Hojo spoke up again, "I wonder…if you really have what it takes to find JENOVA. She's vanished off the face of this earth. We have no documentations on where she's at. The only thing that we had of her was her cells, and we used that on you during the fetal stage. If she does still live, or is somewhere upon this planet, I would like to see her as well…"

Sephiroth winced, "You only had her cells? So…you've never met her?"

"Nope."

"But…"

"A long time ago I worked under a Professor Gast. You actually were around when he made his departure from Shinra. He was the one who found JENOVA and had taken a small sample of her cells for us researchers to use. He later felt…'guilty' of using a child in experimentation, and soon disappeared."

Sephiroth frowned, "But…my mother…"

"Felt the same way as well, it's one of the main reasons she ran off. The only two people left were myself and a Professor Hollander. Ha, that old cod, he had conducted some of his own experiments as well, but due to his inability to get anything right, the test subjects he worked on shown no signs of advancements!"

Sephiroth frowned, "What exactly…is unique about JENOVA?"

"What isn't unique about that woman, is a better question. If you ever find her I'm sure you'll find out on your own. For now I can only tell you that she's made you a very lucky boy."

"How am I lucky?"

"If you were an ordinary boy you wouldn't be here with your two friends, and you wouldn't be enjoying yourself with being a SOLDIER operative. You enjoy fighting, don't you?"

"…Yes."

"Well…if you didn't have her unique traits…do you really think you'd be here today?" Hojo picked up a tool and tested his reflexes before writing several things down on his chart. "You can go."

Sephiroth got up and turned to the door but didn't go toward it, "I'm surprised…that you don't want to put another tracker on me."

"It's unnecessary, you're a responsible man and you don't do dumb things. Yes, finding Lucrecia was a bit on the foolish side, but the purpose behind it almost rights the actions. Now get out of here before I change my mind." Sephiroth escaped the Science Department and suddenly the thoughts of Hojo's words started to sink in. _He wasn't rude to me at all, and he had actually given me useful information. Does everyone pity me now…or is it because of something else? Where are you JENOVA, where could you be? Professor Gast…maybe…he's the key?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And I had to do squats today, my legs kill. It would have been fine but oh no, I had to be stupid and want to be the top of the stupid squat thing. I defeated everyone. 53 Squats was my top score. One more than the last guy I had to challenge," Genesis informed them as they sat in their room together, the day's events had come to an end and they had found themselves tired and unenthused for tomorrow to come. "I'll be feeling it all tomorrow…"

Sephiroth looked over at Genesis as he was lying on his stomach starting to doze at Genesis's voice. That was, of course, when he was jolted awake by Angeal asking him about his day. "Well…my meeting was an 'all about me' thing, which consisted of talking about myself, and how I should talk to myself, and how I should be myself so that others will strive to be me. I think I ended up being more confused about who I was after that meeting than before I got in there."

Genesis snorted, "How does that even work?"

"It was just….confusing. He kept telling me that I have to basically be perfect…but that's the opposite of how I would normally think. I was basically told to be social when I don't like being social."

"Poor baby."

"I'm supposed to give advice to people…I don't even know how to straighten out my own problems," Sephiroth mumbled and hid his head under his pillow, a groan escaping him. "And going to Hojo today was actually a more enlightening experience than before."

"Why's that?"

"He explained a bit more about Lucrecia and JENOVA. No big details or anything…but enough to at least….put my mind to ease for now." Genesis glanced over at his covered face and reached out, snagging the pillow from him. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"I have something to tell you, Sephiroth," Genesis muttered, "Let me just…get over there to tell you." He rolled over, straddling Sephiroth's back as he lay on him rather motionlessly.

"Okay…are you going to just lie there or tell me something?"

"You still owe me an earring."

"Oh. I'll buy you one tomorrow." Sephiroth waited a minute, "Was that it?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

Angeal looked over finally at their position and snorted, "You boys enjoying yourselves?"

"Actually…" Sephiroth mumbled, "It doesn't feel that bad on my back, but something weird is stuck in my tailbone." That sounded really bad.

"Those are belts," Genesis remarked quickly, "Maybe I should take them off?"

Another moment of silence fell over them, "I'm not sure…if I want you to be that open around my back door."

All three of them started to laugh before a sigh escaped them. Sephiroth grabbed his pillow and hid under it again, the world becoming dark for him as he lay there. He felt Genesis's hands slide against his sides in comfort, and for once he didn't retract or tell him to stop. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so tired…or whether he just wanted to be touched. At last Genesis's hands came to rest, one holding onto Sephiroth's triceps, and the other on his ribcage. At some point in time Sephiroth heard the lights turn out by who he could only assume was Angeal, and the group fell asleep in their own exhaustion.

Angeal lay awake in bed for about an hour, though, the silent breathing of Genesis and Sephiroth warning him that they were asleep. Why was Genesis…acting so weird around Sephiroth? It was as if being around the guy made Genesis love him, but once Sephiroth was gone the boy couldn't stand his guts. He could only imagine if Genesis hated Sephiroth he wouldn't want to be around him…let alone sleep on him in such a provocative way. Perhaps Genesis was just obsessive about Sephiroth…so obsessive he didn't realize how attached he had become. Maybe…Genesis was complaining about the guy…because those were the things he liked most about him? Angeal rolled onto his side to face away from the two and finally closed his eyes. Whatever was going on…he hoped it wouldn't come between their friendship.

When morning arrived Angeal had gotten up first and gave both of them a rough smack on their bare skin, listening to each give a very displeased noise from the contact. "Wake up, boys. Don't over sleep." He went to the bathroom to use it after that.

"I'm soooo sore," Genesis hissed as he moved from his position on Sephiroth. They hadn't moved at all from last night's interesting position, so waking up in the same spot was almost comical in a sense. "You're comfortable."

"You kept me warm."

"Hmm…sounds like we're perfect for each other."

Sephiroth sat up more and looked down at him, wondering what he meant by that. Hadn't he told Genesis he didn't want to get involved? Had he not gotten the clue? He heard the shower turn on and Sephiroth rested back in bed, soon straddled by Genesis again. "Do you mind?"

"Shhh, Angeal's in the shower…we could play around quickly."

"It's morning," Sephiroth said indignantly. "And he'll be out in—" his words were muffled as Genesis's lips pressed against his. A soft moan of pleasure escaped him giving himself even a surprise that he was needy for such attention. What brought this on? Was he just not paying attention to what he wanted and needed? But…he didn't want Genesis…did he? No. Of course he didn't… He then felt Genesis's throbbing member against him. The sensation of his skin made Sephiroth feel the urge rising within him. "Okay, let's make this quick."

"Way ahead of you." Genesis pulled down Sephiroth's pants and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing up some hand lotion. Sephiroth felt how cold it was and tensed, but soon he felt instant pleasure as Genesis massaged his tender area. "Let's make this freaky," Genesis hissed before straddling him again, letting out a sigh of enjoyment as the feeling of Sephiroth within him brought him to his own heaven. Sephiroth grappled onto Genesis's hips and began to thrust, feeling how nicely he slid in and out from being slathered with the lotion. He went faster and felt Genesis's hot breath become rapid, the gasps of erotic satisfaction escaping him each time Sephiroth delved into his body. Their bodies were clinging together tightly, each tiny movement from one gave the other a new euphoria of delight. Their mouths were connected, biting and kissing each other in a sensual hunger. The moment of wild passion soon came to an abrupt stop when the shower turned off. At first neither one made a move to clothe themselves, the realization of possibly getting caught slowly sinking into their minds. Finally they broke apart and put their pants back on, both trying to straighten themselves up when the door opened. They snapped their attention toward the door and Angeal gave them a funny look, wondering why they were staring at him like that.

"Something wrong?"

"No?"

"Hmm. Are we training this morning?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, I don't feel good." That was probably the worst lie he could come up with.

Angeal nodded, "That's fine, I suppose you're not hungry either." He watched Sephiroth shake his head. "I'm going to head out, then. I'll see you guys later tonight, hmm?" As he left the two of them took a minute to make sure he wasn't coming back until they grabbed onto each other again, tongues slipping into each other's mouths to play and tease one another. Genesis viciously pulled at Sephiroth's pants again, hand reaching down to pull on him. His partner groaned blissfully as he was released from his constraining clothes and soon both were stripped naked on the bed. Sephiroth pushed Genesis down and felt the redhead's legs settle on his shoulders. He re-entered into him and found a good grip on Genesis's ribcage, leaning into his thrusts and noticing the flexibility of the 2nd class SOLDIER.

"Your knees practically go to your head," he commented and he felt Genesis give a few laughs, the tightening of his muscles causing another burst of sensation to grasp around his hard member.

"Thrust harder, Sephiroth, make me scream," Genesis whispered back, hands gripping Sephiroth's arms. The silver-haired man obliged by slamming harder and harder into him, the moans and gasps driving him to continue onward until he felt Genesis start to breathe even harder, his moans become louder until he gave one scream that sent a chill down Sephiroth's spine. Genesis had hit the point of a full blown orgasm and the look on his face caused Sephiroth to drop his position so he could kiss him, their tongues intertwining once more in a heated battle. Over and over they'd press together and restart their rhythm, losing their energy after awhile and would hold onto one another until ready for another round. At long last they couldn't continue.

"Genesis," Sephiroth whispered to his partner. Both were covered in their own mess, but they couldn't even bother to cover themselves let alone get clean.

"Yes?"

"That….was good."

Genesis laughed, "I…have to agree with you on that one."

Sephiroth sat up after a few moments of silence, "I need to shower…"

"Have fun, babe."

Sephiroth smirked, "I will." He took his time showering, touching the spots where Genesis had touched him before…almost as if doing such would bring him in there. There was no knock on the door or anyone entering, though. It was just himself in the shower, taking in everything he had just done with his friend. _I…shouldn't get involved with him, but the urge was too strong. Something brings me to my knees when I see him, when we kiss like that. I thought after Banora this would never become possible…but the more we're around each other, the harder I find it to resist him. Perhaps…we're made for each other after all?_ When he finished his shower he exited the bathroom only to find the room completely empty. His heart sunk slightly, he wanted to be with Genesis…but it seemed the boy had his fair share for the day. _There's always tomorrow…or even tonight._ He left the room and visited Lazard, going off on a few missions for the day. They were pretty simple, mostly consisting of killing monsters. He did have to stop by the clothing store already to get another generalization of how his clothes would fit. He was rather surprised at what they had done already, and wondered whether they got little business to the point she could slave away on one thing without any interruptions. After that he was sent to have a small meeting with a few reporters, which went rather well to Sephiroth's surprise. Near the end of that he went to the jewelers and bought Genesis replacement earrings for the one he had smashed, making sure it was perfect in every detail before he left the place. From there he relaxed in the SOLDIER floor's lounge area, but his peace and quiet had been interrupted by a lower class kid.

"S-Sephiroth?" He asked slowly. Sephiroth moved his attention to him and didn't recognize the boy at all. He gave a small nod to show it was indeed him, as if the boy couldn't already tell. "I…uh…heard you were promoted to 1st class. It's been…going around all over the place." Sephiroth almost nodded again, but he remembered that sometimes speaking helped ease nervous people.

"It's true, I was promoted to 1st."

"Wow…I…I never expected such a thing…but then again, it's you so…should have known."

"Oh?"

"Well, um. You already know that you're the best fighter around."

Sephiroth smirked, "Depends on the day, I've fallen short in quite a few battles before." His comment eased the boy's nervousness more.

"Really? I…never thought that was possible. Then again…I guess we're all human, huh?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes. Did you need something?"

"Ah…um…no. I just…wanted to see if rumors were true."

"Well, you have your answer."

He still didn't remove himself from Sephiroth's presence, finally mustering more courage to ask him another question, "Is it…true that you're going to be doing an interview with…all of those gossip magazines?"

"I don't really know, Director Lazard is the one who signs me up for everything."

The man smirked, "Oh, you don't have a choice?"

"Well…it's my choice to show them how respectable a SOLDIER can be…or I could choose to be a complete imbecile. The second option just might get me out of more interviews."

A soft chuckle escaped him before the boy nodded, "I suppose you could do that…but everyone wants to read up on you. They want to figure you out I guess. The more mysterious you are the more they want to know."

"The mystery in itself…is a gift," Genesis remarked as he came around the corner. The two looked over to him as he arrived, a slight smirk on his face. "Tell me, what do you find more interesting…finding out about Sephiroth…or working toward being like him? I can only hope that any SOLDIER would pick the second choice…since having it any other way would mean your work here was not meant for you."

The man stared at him awhile before smiling, "Genesis…"

"Who else? Now…I came here to talk to Sephiroth," Genesis remarked and watched his friend stand up to face him. "Director Lazard has given me a new assignment today, it includes the newly established war with Wutai." Sephiroth walked with him leaving the lower class members behind as they discussed the situation at hand. "I'll be gone for three weeks," Genesis casually said, "I leave tonight."

Sephiroth looked at him, "So…soon?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"I wasn't really worried about that….just surprised they're sending you in. Have they sent in infantrymen yet?"

"They're going to, but I'm being sent in on the more…stealthy missions. You know how it goes."

"I see…" Sephiroth followed the redhead and noticed they were heading to their room, "Think this will give you a promotion?"

"One can only hope…to be rewarded for what they do. You can only give so much….but when you don't receive it can make things very ugly."

Sephiroth glanced at him slowly before looking away. Was…he hinting at something? Had…he not given back to Genesis for all he had done? But the idea hit him rather hard that…perhaps he needn't give anything back to Genesis. It was getting to the point that, at times, he wished to tell Genesis off…and to get as far away from him as possible. He knew that if he started to progress without Genesis's help, without the man around always trying to be with him….that he would no longer have to feel indebted to the man. That freedom…would be very sweet. Besides, with the way that Genesis had said it, he seemed to be craving Sephiroth's body more than Sephiroth's companionship…as if just having sex was the only thing Genesis ever really wanted out of their relationship. Those thoughts made Sephiroth realize how stupid he was to act out so readily, so quickly with him this morning. What a fool…he should have known Genesis would do it this way.

They got into their room and found that Angeal wasn't around. The redhead strode to the foot of the bed before he turned around, eyes locking onto Sephiroth. "I think…another moment in bed would be great before I go. We work so perfectly together, and it's obvious to see we both enjoy—"

"I can't do that," Sephiroth remarked, though he badly wished to give in. His body yearned for the attention, but in his mind he knew that it would only ruin a friendship…especially since Genesis's hormones seemed to be leading him about. Sephiroth's words had shocked Genesis into speechlessness for a minute, as if he had heard wrong.

"What…do you mean?"

"I acted out stupidly this morning, I'm not going to repeat that mistake."

Genesis folded his arms over his chest, eyes contacting the mirror to his side, "Mistake?" He faced him, "That was a mistake to you? Sephiroth…" he dropped his arms and balled up his fists, "I….I don't understand you."

"Me?"

"What do you mean that you can't? We had a passionate time together…it felt great….we…"

"Don't belong together. Genesis, we're a part of SOLDIER. We fight for a living…we don't do anything aside from that."

Genesis glared, "That's it? We're just… a part of a job…that's all you want to say to me? We're friends, I thought."

"We are—"

"No! You lead me on and then you push me away. I—"

"You keep coming onto me and I told you to stop! There weren't any consequences in Banora, but it's different here. I told you before that there won't be anything between us….you took advantage of me in the morning. You think, because of one slip, that I want you…but…" he shook his head, "But all I've come to realize is that you don't understand what 'no' means."

Genesis looked at the ground pitifully…he knew Sephiroth was right…but… "Fine. It won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have ever happened in the first place."

"And I'm to blame for that?" Genesis pushed past him, "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Now what? You make it seem like such a surprise that I am pointing out your flaws," Sephiroth sniped back.

"I've done nothing wrong," Genesis growled, "And you know that!"

"Listen to yourself! Every time we fight it's always the same thing, that you deserved to do whatever you want with me because you helped me when I needed someone to pull me from isolation. Having sex to satisfy your hormones isn't going to make this any better, that's just you getting another advantage over me…so if I ever told you to leave me alone, you'd hold it against me."

Genesis thrashed out with his words, eyes blazing with hatred, "That's right I would! I practically own everything about you, Sephiroth! Don't you ever forget that—"

"That's what you think. Just because you helped me doesn't mean I have to become indebted to you. That's just what teachers do, they teach because they like teaching—"

"I was forced to take you in!"

"Fine, if that's how you see it, go to the President and request a higher pay for putting up with me! As far as I'm concerned, I'm not the one that has to pay you back. Ever. I can live without you….you, on the other hand, can't even go a day without me."

Genesis stood there rather shocked at those words before he turned away from him, "I should have seen this coming. Once you hit 1st class…you decide to throw all of your friends away because you don't need to work hard anymore. I understand. I'll stop bothering you considering a SOLDIER such as yourself doesn't need anyone."

Sephiroth wanted to slap him, to tell Genesis he was wrong…but he couldn't. He didn't have anymore will power to fight Genesis anymore. It was too much too soon. Slowly his hand delved into his pocket and produced a small, velvety box. As he walked over to leave he grabbed Genesis's hand and put it in his palm, "That's the only thing I promised to give you." He walked out with that.

Genesis continued to stand there by himself before he gently opened the box and saw the earrings inside. He felt defeated, yet at the same time…as if he had been a fool this entire time. He gently pulled one out and placed it into his right ear and set the other one within the closet with the rest of his valuable items. He only had a few hours to prepare for his three week trip…better start gathering the things he needed now. His eyes slowly casted over to the red rapier in the corner of the room and he slowly moved over to it, hands reaching out to pick it up. The balance and beauty of it was perfect. His hands touched the blade and could feel an odd tingling sensation through his fingertips…

"I'll use you…from now on," Genesis remarked to himself, the soft hum from the blade giving him a reassurance that he could wield it now.

Angeal was talking to a 3rd class SOLDIER and giving him tips on how to hold his sword better when he saw Sephiroth sauntering through the hallway. He smirked at his gloomy disposition before excusing himself from the younger class boy to go over and talk to him. Easily enough he fell into step with Sephiroth and wondered if the man would speak up first or not. The silence ensued for several minutes until Angeal's guess was right, and Sephiroth started to speak. "I hate friendship." That wasn't what Angeal had expected from him, but he waved for Sephiroth to explain. "Why is it…you and Genesis can get along so easily…yet when he's around me…we clash? We fight more than we talk. I have to keep asking myself…if we're even friends or if we're around each other just because we're living here at Shinra."

Angeal shook his head, "Friends are always different to each other. Personalities change with each face you meet. Such as…you don't fight with me when I talk to you, and you don't become overly chatty with lower class members, but you show respect toward Lazard…. And it's the same with Hojo, you feel distaste toward him. Genesis is no different in this concept. You're friends, you just act differently…which is what makes you friends."

"Fighting makes us friends? It seems like more of a pain then what I want to deal with."

"You'll see…when he's gone for his trip to Wutai I think you'll start to miss those things."

Sephiroth wondered if that was true. Could he actually miss something like that? Angeal would probably know best…he at least had experience in that area. "We'll see."

"So, where are you heading right now?" Angeal questioned him as he followed Sephiroth through the halls.

"I'm not sure…I was thinking outside…" but as he finished his sentence he heard someone call out to them. They turned to see Lazard walking toward them.

"There you are, Angeal, I almost forgot to give you one last request. We've been trying to help improve our 3rd class SOLDIER unit by embarking 2nd class to buddy-up with them. I thought it'd be a good opportunity to use your skill with this new test we're trying out. Think you're up for it?"

Angeal smirked, "Of course, helping people is what I do best."

"Good, you'll be working with five individuals. It's up to you if you take them all at once or do it on a personal basis, just as long as we see improvements. Their contact information has been sent to you, and you'll be scheduling your own time with them."

"Hmm," Angeal remarked as he pulled out his phone to look it over. He glanced through their names and raised an eyebrow at one, "Zack Fair. The only normal-named kid in my list."

Lazard smirked, "I'm sure you'll love every single one of them."

"We'll find out, won't we?"

The blonde soon turned his eyes to Sephiroth, "I had something for you as well. We know that Genesis is going to Wutai for three weeks, but I need you to go as well."

"Why? Genesis can handle himself."

"We've reasons to believe the men we're dispatching with him are spies. You're going in to make sure nothing suspicious happens. Though, it's best that you're not discovered following them. Don't tell Genesis, either."

"This won't last three weeks…will it?"

"Your mission might not, Genesis's will. If their behavior is odd you have every right to step in and take them down, though do not kill them."

"Why am I playing guardian angel…"

"Because you're 1st class. You should be stealthier than the stealth group. In all actuality, if they are spies and Genesis never notices…then he's not prepared for 1st class."

"So…I'm your determining factor?"

"Precisely. I know you'll be truthful about how well Genesis does, whether you're a friend or not."

Sephiroth glanced at Angeal before his eyes returned to the Director, giving a solemn nod, "Of course."

"We're going to send you in early so that you'll be at their arrival point. Do you have anything you need to do first before you go?"

Sephiroth was surprised that he had to go now. And it was a stupid mission about Genesis, too… "No."

"All right, once you're ready go ahead and go to the helicopter." Director Lazard turned his attention over to Angeal, "And if Genesis asks about where Sephiroth went…just say I had a last minute mission to put him on."

Angeal nodded, "Sounds good."

Sephiroth didn't say goodbye to Angeal, just turned and headed toward the helicopter. There wasn't really a reason to say much else…Though he often remembered the times when he sat within his small, boxed room and stared at the glass. When Hojo would leave he would always wonder if he'd return. He always did…but…what if he didn't? Sephiroth had never thought that a person could stop coming back…

A redhead sat within the pilot seat of the helicopter and he turned to look back at Sephiroth, "Oh, it's you again." Sephiroth glanced at him seeing the Turks. He wasn't expecting them to be piloting him around…

"Reno." His eyes went over to the bald one. "Rude."

"Oho, you remembered us," Reno remarked, "I feel charmed."

"It's hard to forget someone like you," Sephiroth commented. "Tell me…when did you become official chauffeurs for Shinra?"

Reno laughed, "The Turks have been working with Shinra for quite awhile, we're just doing the smaller jobs for now. Think of us as your men behind the scenes. You're the acting hero and we're the stage crew."

"How enlightening," Sephiroth replied before turning his eyes downward. This mission was the last thing he wanted to do right now….

_The more I think about Genesis and our friendship, the more I realize it has never existed. He does not regard me as anything close to a friend, only a toy that he was given…that he lays claim to in the worst times. He finds me as something he can push around, something he can disregard from humanity and humiliate it without a care in the world. To Genesis, I have no human emotions… Even if he taught me them. It's as if my existence is anything but human. My functionality is like an action figure. He wants to bend me the way he wants and nothing more. Now that he knows I have an opinion…a personality…a life of my own…he wants to get rid of it. His jealousy is present, as usual as ever, and his yearning for me is rising with each day. Sometimes I wonder if his hormonal problems might become public. What would I do then?_

"What are you thinking about?" Sephiroth's eyes moved to see the redhead was talking to him again.

"Nothing important."

"Is it a girlfriend problem?"

"….No?" Sephiroth would probably never have a girlfriend…that's why he was a SOLDIER. It took away from personal time. "It's nothing I want to discuss."

"You can tell us! We get bored with our same old conversations anyway. It's always 'hey look at that cloud' or 'let's fly over to this section'. You could at least spice things up for us. Besides, you look bummed."

"…I do?" He didn't realize he could make facial expressions.

"Yeah, I can see it in the mirror," Reno pointed out as he tapped the thing. "Unless you always look like that, I wouldn't know."

"Hmm…" Sephiroth sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's more of disappointment than anything else."

"What, being put on a mission to stalk another SOLDIER?"

"The fact that it's Genesis."

The redhead looked back at him through the mirror and Sephiroth could see the smirk on his face, "What, not friends with him anymore?"

"Nothing like that, we just clash in our views. He finds the world should revolve around him, but when it does he acts really idiotic."

"Yeah, when those things get to your head it does pretty much screw you over."

"Have you heard the details of this mission?"

"Oh yeah, we know everything. You're going to land an hour before them, and when they arrive you have to stay unseen the entire time. The mission is to make sure Genesis doesn't get hurt, and let him figure out that he might be rooming with a bunch of spies. I find the mission risky myself, but hey…I'm sure you SOLDIER guys can last a few bullets to the brains." Reno snickered at his own joke before readjusting the helicopter on track, "But seriously, do you think Genesis is going to notice?"

"Well…if he does he gets promoted…if he doesn't…"

"The guy feels like a moron for the rest of his life."

"Precisely."

"And what are you hoping?"

Sephiroth frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Do you want him to be promoted?"

Sephiroth fell silent as his mind pondered the pros and cons of Genesis being promoted. "I think…Angeal deserves it more. But…if it means Genesis will shut up and start acting like a normal person without a jealousy streak…perhaps letting him become 1st class would be a good idea."

"He must really get on your nerves," Reno commented, "I mean, I get on Rude's nerves a lot, but I'm not self-centered. Sounds like Genesis has it pretty bad with yearning to be top dog."

"He will never be top, because that spot happens to be reserved for me. I don't want to sound snobbish…but it's the truth. Shinra and his colleagues find me as the only interesting one out of the group."

"That's because you stick out of a crowd of normal people. Angeal and Genesis just look like normal people. You have that air about you that says otherwise."

Sephiroth shook his head, "It's because I look different, it has nothing to do with the vibe I give off."

"Yes, it's part of that, but I think your mysterious air about you is what really reels you in as the greatest thing that Shinra has ever done."

Sephiroth turned his attention away from Reno and diverted his eyes to his knees, wondering how long he'd have to suffer waiting for Genesis to discover the spies…if they were spies. The rest of the ride had gone quietly aside from a few exchanged words between Reno and Rude. Sephiroth sunk back into his thoughts, the only thing that seemed to give him comfort. _I have a choice in this mission. I can step in and help Genesis or I can wait it out and see if he makes a move. If I help him I know he will be angry at me…but if I don't, will he get hurt? Then again…he deserves some pain and humiliation. He's constantly ragged at me and made my life unpleasant at times…some karma couldn't hurt._

He had dozed during the ride…

_~Sephiroth had closed his eyes, and when they reopened he saw her in the crystal again, though her eyes were looking directly at him. He stepped back and watched her descend from the fixture, her feet touching down softly upon the ground as she stood before him in a flowing wedding dress. Sephiroth took another step back but she advanced one, and then another. "Sephiroth." Her voice echoed as she talked, its soft ring causing the boy to shudder once he heard it. She had said his name… "I know you're upset."_

"_Is that what you'd call this?" Sephiroth snapped back at her, though the hatred wasn't there anymore, only sadness._

"_I'm…sorry." Sephiroth looked at her and noticed her posture, how she seemed sad yet…joyful all at once._

"_Why? You don't care for me…you never have and never will."_

"_I can only hope that you will prove me wrong," she whispered as she started to disappear, the folding white fabrics of her dress starting to flutter about her as the thickening strands of green picked up around her._

"_What?" He whispered and watched as she was starting to disappear. "Wait! Don't leave me! Mother!!" He felt the touch of her dress brush against his fingers as she vanished, the particles of her existence floating around him. "I…don't understand…anymore…" He felt the soft pieces move past him with the rest of the strings, and then he realized where he was at. The…Lifestream? Had he died in his sleep…or was this the only way that he could communicate to her? It made sense…as she was a part of the Planet, she could connect to anyone she truly wanted to…_

"_I wish I knew what was going on…" His words came only to himself when he felt the area start to shake, something odd was disrupting the Lifestream. He turned around slowly, seeing only a glowing figure before him, its shape hard to discern. The long hair was whipping about in the wind, if there was any in this place, and he could see a womanly figure start to take shape before him, but before he could call out to her something happened.~_

Sephiroth awoke with a start as the helicopter rocked into position, preparing to land. He hadn't realized how long he had slept, but the lasting affects of his dream felt paralyzing within his mind. The only thing he was thinking about now…was that woman that had appeared near the end. Was it…JENOVA?

"We're here, Sephiroth, how's about that? You should call the Director and get all the information you need to continue on your mission."

Sephiroth nodded, "Right. Thank you for the ride."

"Don't mention it, we get paid for this shit."

Sephiroth got out and headed into town as he called up the Director. The man responded rather quickly, "Sephiroth, glad you made it there. Genesis's group will be arriving in less than an hour. He'll be staying at the closest inn and his job for the day is to ask around about any recent Wutai troubles. Talking to citizens happens to get some of our best information from people. Tomorrow they'll be heading out early to trek west toward an abandoned town. Recent reports have said that Wutai members are using it as a type of temporary fort. I'm assuming if the group that is with Genesis happens to be spies they will reveal themselves at that point. If Genesis is put into any type of danger you should step in, but if he seems to be handling the situation don't get involved."

"I understand."

"Good, I'll update you later once you finish that mission."

Sephiroth hung up and moved out, noticing where the inn was at. Slowly he entered and found that the place was relatively nice. The owner came dawdling out from the back and smirked as he had arrived. "Good evening, how may I help you?"

"Tell me…do you have a reservation for a group of people coming in tonight?"

"…Perhaps, why would you like to know?"

"I'm a part of Shinra Headquarters, it's important that I know."

"Well…yes."

"May I have a room next to theirs?"

"I..suppose, yes." The man grabbed a set of keys and took Sephiroth's gil, "Here you go. The stairs are over there."

Sephiroth went up the stairs and arrived in his own room. It was pretty small with one window and a bed that he could probably not fit in, along with a tiny bathroom that had no space to walk through, and the decorations about the place were dusty and unattractive. For Sephiroth, it was something he could adjust to living to. He had always liked things to be simple, broken down into the basics. Perhaps it's because he had lived so long like that before…but when things became overcrowded or cluttered he always tried to find a way to fix it. Genesis claimed he was a neat freak, but Angeal had praised the idea of someone keeping their room together nicely…although, he had slowly lost the habit overtime. His clothes were the first things that he started to care the least about, hence the reason why they were always all over the floor. Soon he had let the papers and magazines pile up, and then let all the smaller knick knacks take over the tables and chairs. The one thing that was always decent looking had been the bathroom and the window space, which was neatly decorated with plants…plants that Genesis hated, of course. There was hardly any vegetation in Midgar, and if there was it was most likely fake. The main reason why they had plants was because Angeal liked remembering what home was like…

Sephiroth turned his eyes toward the window, a smirk coming to his face. He remembered that argument very well, how Genesis had begged to get rid of the plants like they were taking over the room or something. He was easily outvoted. Sephiroth shook his head in the solemn silence, "Genesis…what am I going to do with you?"

The hour had passed and he could hear the clattering of people coming up the stairs and through the hallway, mumbles of being tired escaping each person that had passed by Sephiroth's door. The man matched their steps and went toward the wall, glancing around before noticing the vent. He bent down and leaned toward it, hearing them better.

"Rest well, tomorrow we head out early," Genesis ordered. His tone was different than how he normally spoke around Angeal and Sephiroth, as if he was acting. Each word came out very well-pronounced and concise.

"Where are you going?" a voice Sephiroth didn't recognize rang out.

"Outside, I'll be back in a few minutes." There was a pause, "Go ahead, draw straws and see who has to sleep with me." The door then closed and Genesis's movements could be heard passing by Sephiroth's door again. Sephiroth leaned closer to the vent and heard silence for a minute until they started to talk.

"How long will it take to get to the fort?"

"About a day and a half. Once we get there we take him out, got it? Don't kill him, not yet anyways."

"Understood."

Sephiroth's eyes widened and heard the talking quiet down to normal things, like the weather and how long they'd have to keep up their act. He gently pulled out his phone and quietly made his way over to the bathroom, shutting himself into the confined room. It rang a few times before Lazard picked up, "Lazard, it's Sephiroth."

"Yes?"

"Genesis and his group just arrived at the inn—"

"Good."

"Genesis decided to take a walk, though, and I overheard the grunts talking about sabotage."

"So they are spies."

"Seems so. They're going to attack Genesis once they reach the fort. They want him alive, but for how long I'm uncertain."

"Hmm…" Lazard could be heard typing up a few things before he replied, "I see. Be extra cautious, then. You wouldn't want Genesis to wind up dead."

"Of course not."

"Keep me updated if you find out anything else. Oh, and Sephiroth…if you have to step in to save Genesis, keep one of the spies alive. We could use them for interrogations."

Sephiroth hung up after that and moved from his bathroom, eyes casting over the window to peer out and see if Genesis was around. He noticed he was below and on his cell phone. Carefully Sephiroth opened the window a crack and listened to him talk to Angeal.

"Yeah, tomorrow is just a long day of traveling. What? Yeah." Genesis paced a bit before stopping, "Oh? That's interesting…" He sat down on a bench as he listened to Angeal. "That's something you're good at, I can see why Lazard wants you to help out the others." He quieted down, "Oh…no I didn't bother calling him. We…uh…had a fight before I left." Genesis brushed his fingers through his hair, "Well…I…" another pause came from him, "I know, I know. It's always my fault. I…don't even know what to say to him anymore, really. It's gotten to the point where I think we'd be better off not talking to each other if we want to keep our friendship." Sephiroth winced at his words and gently peered out the window to see him, the redhead was toying with the threads on his pants and staring up at the stars. It had gotten that bad between them, hadn't it? "I'm not going to explain what started the fight." Sephiroth felt his heart leap. So Genesis had been silent about their actions to Angeal? That at least calmed his nerves. "It's personal." Another moment of silence washed over the 2nd class SOLDIER before he groaned, "The last time you set me up with a girl she…she believed that I was gay thanks to Sephiroth. This doesn't make me like him any more than before." Sephiroth cracked a smile. Oh how he loved how he worked. "Right. Besides, everyone will be so absorbed in Sephiroth's spotlight and heroic antics they won't even notice me. I guess that's what happens when your competition is a perfect creation…" Those words brought Sephiroth's entire day down, his heart sinking along with the smile that had been on his lips. The way that Genesis could say those things so easily about him had been the most upsetting part. A true friend wouldn't say he was a 'perfect creation,' especially behind his back. "Right. I'm going to get some sleep, you have fun with your 'children'." Genesis hung up and moved for inside while Sephiroth closed his window.

"I…should have known…I meant nothing to you," Sephiroth mumbled to himself before setting his eyes over to the bed. He gently went over and got in, hearing Genesis walk past and enter into his own room. _So this is what it feels like…to be rejected by friends? It's just as painful as my mother rejecting me…_ Sephiroth's green eyes stared up at the ceiling before they closed, a small sigh escaping him one more time before he went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The night was dreamless for Sephiroth. For once…he was glad. He hated his mother and he hated his friends, if he could call them that. His entire existence felt like nothing now, as if this mission itself was no longer his problem. If Genesis died, would he care? He shouldn't…not after what he had said about him. A perfect creation…as if Sephiroth was flawless. Why did Genesis always make him feel bad? Why??

He rose from bed and prepared for the day silently while listening to the group in the next room slowly rising for the day. Sephiroth exited and turned in his key before walking out into the early morning. A sigh escaped him before he walked toward the end of town and waited behind a building for refuge. An hour later Genesis's group went walking past him quickly through the flat terrain in silence. Now Sephiroth had to time himself correctly, he could either stay close but hide around more things or he could stay as far away as possible and fear less detection. In a normal mission he wouldn't mind doing the first option since anything he had ever had to stalk was rather stupid…but Genesis and the group of spies might be a different case, or so he hoped. Then again, waiting too long could become a huge disadvantage for him if they traveled in a different direction…

He stuck with his first option even though he felt the tension and nervousness rise inside him with each step he took. Rushing behind things wasn't exactly that easy when he was rather tall and his sword didn't exactly move that easily with him. Although he feared the worse nothing had happened during their travels, and as they came to a stop Sephiroth was in a close enough radius to listen to their conversation.

"How are all of you fairing?" Genesis questioned. The group muttered a few responses before Genesis nodded, "We'll stop again later tonight. If you're not too tired we could continue our travels throughout the night, it'd get us there faster and they won't see us approaching." Another mumble of agreement or indifference passed over them. "Now…I haven't heard much about you boys. Where are all of you from?"

At first there was silence before one man was brave enough to face the question, "Most of us grew up in a small town further south from here."

"Oh? What made you choose to join Shinra?"

"Seemed like a good opportunity to test out our skills," another man replied.

"Understandable."

"How's about you?" a third added in.

"I left Banora because I was tired of living in such an isolated world. I knew there was more out there, so the best way to get out of there was to join a place that was completely opposite of what I was used to. I did a lot of research about Shinra's benefits to our people, and I learned about their push toward an elite group of fighters. From there I made Angeal help me learn how to sword fight. I suppose we helped each other gain enough strength to become a part of SOLDIER." Genesis toyed with a stick he had picked up on the ground. The conversation seemed rather natural, even Sephiroth could understand how someone could be fooled about them being spies.

"What about…" the guy paused a moment, "your other friend?"

"Sephiroth?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

Another person spoke up knowing more about Shinra's people, "Well we heard interesting things about him."

"Like…?"

"He's lived his whole life at the Headquarters…he must be related to someone there, right?"

"Was."

"And he's got interesting looks about him."

"Odd family ties, that's all."

Another one interjected, "I actually heard he's insanely powerful. There was talk about him killing a deadly monster in one hit."

"Anyone could kill a monster in one hit if you know where to aim. Besides, all SOLDIER members are infused with mako which boosts their abilities. Sephiroth seems like a super being because of that, not because he was born that way."

"His eyes aren't like the others, though…"

Genesis stopped toying with the stick for a minute, thinking about how to respond to that question. At first it was silent between the entire group knowing that Genesis would have to reply, if he didn't it meant they'd have to drop the subject entirely. But alas Genesis pulled through as he gave the only answer he could come up with, "His genetics must be stronger than the mako." He looked up at the sky before rising, "We should keep going, we don't want to waste too much time sitting around." The group soon rose and went off again, leaving Sephiroth sitting there pondering about Genesis's answer to the last question. His genetics were stronger than mako? Did he make that up…or was that the truth?

Onward the day went, and long into the night as the group kept traveling with only the moon to give them guidance. Sephiroth could feel his own muscles start to become sore with discomfort and he wondered how everyone else was able to keep going on. He wasn't out of shape…he was stronger than all of them, so if he was in pain they had to be in terrible agony. His thought pattern was correct, as the group finally called for a stop for the night to get some food and sleep before they finished up their journey. Sephiroth found a good place to lie down and watch them, feeling the cold night settle in. From his spot he watched them start a small fire for warmth and to make their meal more appetizing, the soft murmurs of chit chat making him drowsy. He wished he could have a fire, though…he was freezing. By the time that morning had arrived Sephiroth had woken up every hour in a dazed state of discomfort because he had been freezing. He used his hair—yes, his hair—for as much warmth as he could get, but other than that it was only the brambles and leaves from the bush that could give him any warmth or comfort during the night. Sephiroth was thankful that morning was coming, and even more thankful that the group was getting up early as well. Once they had started off he followed in pursuit as he had the day before.

"Look, you can see it from here," Genesis remarked as he nodded toward the fort in the distance, "If we hurry we can hide and take a small break before we attack. It'll give us time to plan a strategy." The group muttered in agreement as usual before they continued to head onward, their pace picking up once again. Sephiroth felt his heart start to race. This was it, wasn't it? As each step he took he felt more and more nervous about the mission and how he should step in. If he made his attack too obvious the Wutai warriors within the fort would see him and surely attack, or at least flee…

How was he going to do this?

_I have an option here. I can let them drag Genesis in and hope that he is safe under their surveillance or I can attack and hope that no one notices. To be truthful with myself, I almost want to try the first option. How dangerous can it really be allowing Genesis to fall within enemy hands? And who knows…he might learn some vital information while he's in there…_ As deep as Sephiroth was starting to delve into his thoughts he realized he had been hiding too long and not paying attention. He moved to get up and go to the next spot, but his eyes spotted Genesis already getting attacked. The redhead was struggling as best as he could, but with so many hands grabbing him down and tying him up he could hardly escape. Others from the fort came rushing over to help. Genesis broke loose then, sword slashing the throat of one Wutai warrior and aiming to stab one of the spies. A bag fastened over his head and his grasp on his weapon was lost, panic being the only emotion going through his mind. Sephiroth continued to watch in a stupor until Genesis was successfully dragged away, the rapier left behind with the dead body. For several minutes Sephiroth made no movement to follow, as if shocked by it happening so quickly, but a mental prepping made him go out cautiously and remove the sword and body near a few bushes. If he was going to get in there without dying he'd have to pretend to be one of them…

After several minutes of stripping and donning on new clothes, Sephiroth grabbed up Genesis's sword and moved for inside. The place looked like a giant puzzle piece, but after moving through several corridors he noticed where the biggest group had gathered. He looked around carefully and noticed Genesis was in the middle being maimed and beaten, his blood starting to mat the floors. The bag was still covering his face, though Sephiroth could only imagine that was to hide him from seeing anything important more than for Genesis's benefit. Sephiroth still made no movement to help him, though the attacks seemed to look more brutal and hateful with each hit. He listened to the groups of men laughing and demanding more hits on him, but finally someone approached in royal looking attire and held his hand up to silence the group. A pin drop could have been heard after he made that motion. "He's had enough, let him regain his senses…maybe he'd like a drink?" He snapped his fingers and watched as a big wooden tub was carried out and the crowds cheered. A large figure grabbed Genesis and drove his head into the water; the SOLDIER tried to fight by kicking and flailing his arms about but it made no difference. The Wutai men continued to cheer and laugh at Genesis's expense while Sephiroth wondered why he was hesitating in doing anything. He was sent here to save him, wasn't he? Perhaps…it's because he secretly did want Genesis to kill them all and become 1st?

Sephiroth looked down at the red sword and then over at the man as he was allowed to surface and gasp for air through the wet sack on his head. What…could he do? He was powerful enough to kill everyone but…

"Take him away for now." Sephiroth watched the beaten man be dragged away carelessly. The group started to disperse once ordered and Sephiroth made his escape to follow where Genesis had been taken. He went through the winding paths and followed the trail of water before halting before the dungeon area. There were two guards standing before it with their weapons crossed to show no one could enter. _Think of a strategy…_ Sephiroth's eyes went down to the rapier in his hands and an idea hit him. He quickly moved forward and showed them the red blade, "I was ordered to bring it down here." The path was cleared and he went down quietly, halting near the corner as he could hear screaming erupting through the place. His eyes caught them slamming Genesis onto a wooden table to tie him down. A figure stood near a burning fire and grabbed a poker, pushing it into the flames.

"I wonder…how far it'll fit?" The group of men laughed while Genesis struggled in his spot to get free. The thought of having anything go inside him that was just shoved into a fire made even Sephiroth squirm. Even if Genesis deserved it, he wasn't going to let it happen. The man would probably never recover and die soon after…

Sephiroth entered then and called their attention to him, "I've been given orders to end his life with his own blade." The group of men groaned in anger that someone got to ruin their fun. The one with the poker let it sizzle against Genesis's leg for a minute, listening to the redhead scream in pain before he shoved the hot metal into some water.

"So be it. Put him in the proper position, boys." Genesis was unbound and forced to kneel on the ground. He bent his head, feeling like his life was ending way too quickly. He never did get to do anything he ever wanted. His dreams were never met…and in fact, he had lived a miserable life…

Sephiroth came closer and bent down, lifting Genesis's chin so their eyes met for a moment. He could see how the fearful look in Genesis's soon turned to recognition and confusion. "It won't hurt a bit…" Sephiroth remarked before rising. The blade came up into the air while Genesis brought his head down once more. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes he felt something pouring onto him. At first he was unable to tell what it was, but when he looked up he noticed the men that were once standing there were dead, blood gushing from their open wounds. Genesis felt like he was going in slow motion while Sephiroth was moving insanely fast, the 1st class SOLDIER had leapt over Genesis and struck down the rest of the men swiftly. As Sephiroth had cleared out the room he rushed back over to Genesis since he hadn't moved from his kneeling position. "Genesis," he said and shook him a bit before lowering the face mask. "It's me."

Genesis's eyes kept staring into Sephiroth's while he shook violently, shocked from how he almost died and from being utterly soaked in the enemy's blood. At last he grabbed onto Sephiroth and buried his face into the man's chest, taking in his familiar scent and warmth. Sephiroth gently held onto him before glancing toward the stairs. They didn't have much time… He pulled off the Wutai weapon strapped on his back and cracked it open, pulling out his blade he had concealed in it. "Come on, Genesis, take your blade and get some revenge. I'm here to help you." Sephiroth got up and held his hand out for him. The redhead stared at it for a moment. Take his blade…

Down his eyes went to the bloody red rapier. He had to make someone proud, didn't he? If it couldn't be his real parents…it might as well be Sephiroth. His hand grasped onto the handle before rising, his blue eyes landing into Sephiroth's. "Th-thank…you…"

Sephiroth smiled and grabbed onto Genesis's shoulder, "Don't mention it." They headed out and sliced down the guards before running through the maze of hallways, cutting down each man they ran into. Calls and shouts could be heard echoing all around them, and as they stepped out into an open courtyard they found themselves surrounded.

"Think you can handle this?" Sephiroth questioned, a smirk on his face as his heart raced.

"I believe I can…I learned a few new tricks." Genesis touched the blade and slid his hand down it watching the rapier start to burn. He whipped his blade through the air a few times and watched his attacks slice through the air and cut down a few unsuspecting victims while setting the fort on fire. "Nothing like a light show to brighten things up."

Sephiroth laughed before leaping into the air to make his own attacks to give another color to the place. The blue waves struck deep into the ground as they cut people in half and started to crumble the fort, the place beginning to collapse with how much damage it had sustained. Their footwork around each other was fast and elegant, their blades cutting through each person that came at them while reflecting bullets and dodging attacks. The battle seemed to rage for a good twenty minutes until it seemed most of the fighters had ran off. "We need to get out of here," Sephiroth remarked as the place was ablaze. He rushed over and jumped up onto the roof and watched as Genesis followed. They escaped to the outskirts and tried to catch their breath.

"That…was amazing," Genesis commented and coughed, "A little bit too much smoke for my taste."

"You can say that again." Sephiroth looked around for any Wutai soldiers that were about, "Damn, I was supposed to bring one back with me."

Genesis wiped at his brow, "Yes, why are you here? I don't understand…"

"I was told to take a mission to follow you and your group because Lazard believed the group you were traveling with might actually be traitors."

"Obviously…"

"It was a test, Genesis. He said if you figured it out and killed them you would get promoted to 1st….if I had to step in and save you…" he didn't finish it as he was looking at the ground. He didn't want to see what Genesis's expression was.

"I guess…I failed…" Genesis sighed and shook his head, "I feel so stupid. I can't do anything right."

"That's not true. You may have been caught off guard, but that wasn't your fault. When I was following you I even believed they sounded like normal Shinra troopers."

"I almost died today…" Genesis looked up at him, "You were there. You saw. I….I couldn't fight them…" He fell to his knees and sighed, "God…I felt like everything was going to end right then and there. I felt so stupid that I never got to accomplish any of my dreams…and now that you're here, I basically learn that I'll never achieve being 1st class anyway because of today."

Sephiroth bent down and grabbed onto his shoulders, "That's not true."

"Sephiroth…I never noticed they were spies."

"I'm the only person that knows that."

"I can't lie…"

Sephiroth shook his head, "If you have to tell the truth, then do…but remember that once you got your nerve back you had taken down an entire fortress filled with Wutai soldiers."

"You helped—"

"It doesn't matter, you still did something." Sephiroth pulled him to look up, "You may not have noticed the spies, but you did take out an entire unit. Whether I helped or not, you fought once you had recovered from shock. Not many people can do that. Besides, I noticed how well you were fighting…you've improved a lot."

Genesis smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, I wasn't expecting you to keep up with me, but you did. I think if we explain the situation with the right words you'll get promoted."

"But I don't want to feel like I got it handed over to me—"

"You almost died to get this title, how's that sound?"

Genesis rose to his feet and nodded, "All right." But he then buckled over as his hands grabbed onto his ribcage, "Augh…" Sephiroth grabbed onto him worriedly, lifting the boy's shirt up to see the welts and bruises all over him. He had forgotten how badly he was beaten.

"We need to get you some medical attention…"

Genesis hissed, "To tell the truth…I'm not sure if I can finish this mission."

"Did you break something?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm in agony…" Genesis held his ribs and another sigh escaped him, "I feel stupid. I get beat up to the point I'm useless."

"Stop saying those things," Sephiroth snapped at him, "You never noticed you were in pain because you knew you had to fight, it's starting to finally get to you because you're not doing anything important. It's how the body overrides itself. Now I'll contact the Director and—"

"Wait. Let me…" Genesis pulled out his phone and contacted the Director. "It's Genesis. My group turned out to be a bunch of spies…" he hesitated, "There were a few things odd about them, but I didn't think it'd be that. I was overpowered and taken into their fort, but Sephiroth showed up and we cleared out the area. We were unable to keep one of the spies around…" Another silent moment escaped him, "The entire place is ablaze…we got a little bit carried away. I actually need someone to come get me." Genesis smirked, "When I say I was overpowered I'm not kidding you…there were a lot of people around." Genesis handed the phone over to Sephiroth so he could talk as well.

"Overpowered, hmm?"

"There were more men than you think."

"I see. Is he all right?"

"He's sustained several bruises and I think he might have broken a rib. I'm also thinking he may have a concussion, but I'm uncertain. He was badly tortured—"

"Why didn't you step in?"

"If I stepped in early we would have never been able to take out that fort, especially with that much ease. I understand Genesis's life is very important, but I knew he was fine. A few hits on him saved us the tedious process of getting in and it decreased the risk of anyone escaping."

"It's still a risky thing to do…"

"I know. Next time if you think someone is suspicious-looking you should detain them, not send them with one of our men and expect great results in our favor."

Lazard chuckled before responding, "I see. If Genesis is returning then you will have to take over the remaining missions." Sephiroth winced at the thought of taking over Genesis's missions, but he made no objection. "A helicopter should be there to pick Genesis up in a half hour. Once he's gone I'll talk to you more about the missions."

Sephiroth hung up and looked over at Genesis, "They're coming to get you," he gently handed the phone over, "How do you feel right now?"

"Mostly confused. How am I going to finish a mission if—" Genesis dropped his sentence before looking up at Sephiroth, "You're…going to finish my mission, aren't you."

"Yes, Lazard said I had to." There was silence between them for a large amount of the time that they waited, unable to bring up any topics to ease Genesis's mind or help Sephiroth feel any better about the entire ordeal. Sephiroth wasn't even sure what Genesis was thinking, and the more they sat there in silence the more he wanted to ask. At last Genesis was the first to speak up, but what he had to say was surprising to Sephiroth.

"I wouldn't be surprised that you would take my missions. How typical of you."

"What? Genesis—"

"I think you purposefully let me get hurt and allowed me to suffer just for your own pleasure. Am I right? Is that why you didn't bother to step in at all? You could have _helped_ me while we were in that room with the large crowds of people. Think of how easily you could have killed everyone! No, you stood there and let me get ruined to the point I can't fight for the rest of my mission! You wanted the glory, you wanted everything that could have been mine!" Genesis got up and shoved Sephiroth away from him, "You're such a selfish bastard! I wanted to be 1st but no, you have to take even my simplest dreams away from me….I hardly consider you a friend to me anymore."

Sephiroth watched the redhead turn from him and start to leave in hopes of getting away from his presence. What could he say to that? "Genesis, that isn't what I was thinking at all. I didn't know I'd have to take care of your missions! I didn't even think about that. The only thing I knew was that we could have gotten information if we captured the leader, but when I saw them take you off I knew I couldn't leave you. I saved you from—"

"You put me in that predicament, you didn't save me from anything!! If you had acted quicker and got me out of there way before I reached the dungeon then you wouldn't have needed to save my life!! All I needed was one guard to get off of me, or my sword! No, you waited to the very point where I'm about to be slaughtered to step in. How thoughtful of you." Genesis was screaming at him. He shook with anger, the glare deep within his eyes and his jaw clenched up to keep him from saying more, but it kept pouring out. "You wouldn't even be 1st if it wasn't for me!"

"Oh, this again. Don't you ever give up on that? You did absolutely nothing in making me the way I am!" Sephiroth snapped back wishing the fighting would end. Instead it started to escalade into something much worse.

"Your glory belongs to me! Everything you do here is supposed to be mine! It's my title, my mission, my work, my time, my influences, my _everything_! You took everything away from me!! You've ruined my homeland with your name, you've taken away my best friend, you've tarnished my reputation, you've stolen my part in this world. You're just a stupid experiment that should have rotted away in that chamber of yours, you should have never existed outside of there! I wish you'd go back and stop being in my life…I wish you'd stop _taking_ my life away from me. I want to live it, I want to be everything there is to be…I deserve to be the hero of this Planet, not you. All you deserve to be is another junk piece in Hojo's laboratory, the way you were more than a year ago." The helicopter could be heard heading toward them and Genesis shook his head, "When I get on that helicopter I'm leaving our friendship behind. And this time…there is no going back."

Sephiroth felt sick about all the things he had said, the thought of himself rotting away in the chamber…the thoughts of never truly having a friend…Why did everything make him hurt? It was as if everything in this outside world was amplified by a million and made Sephiroth wonder to himself why he bothered getting out of that isolated room. He should have stayed and told Genesis and Angeal he was happy…he should have argued that he felt wonderful in there…he should have pleaded to be left alone by everyone.

He couldn't do that anymore…

_In this world everything is against you, even the people you thought you could trust. Years ago I was able to eat, sleep, and draw without anyone bothering me. Now I have a job I must slave myself away to, I have to go through endless battles with Genesis, I have to give up all my comforts for everyone else…and I have yet to feel like it's been worth it. My mother rejected me, Genesis has denied me, Angeal will no longer like me, and soon I will be nothing in this giant world. I'm just one person in a populous that exceeds anything I can imagine. I thought helping out Genesis would strengthen our friendship…instead I've ruined it. I'm no hero…I'm nothing but an experiment on the loose…_

The helicopter landed and Genesis left without a word. It was bound to end that way, no words being exchanged or any last glances at each other. _I feel like…a monster._ Sephiroth watched the helicopter leave and felt a stabbing pain in his heart, the throbbing ache of sadness clogging up his throat and making his stomach turn. _There's no going back…that's what he said. I can't believe after all we went through it'd end like this. I just wanted to help him get into 1__st__ class…instead…I've made everything worse. How can I ever help out anyone if I'm the one that needs it the most?_ Sephiroth looked up into the sky when everything suddenly stopped moving again, the clouds above had froze in their spot and a bird in the sky had halted its flight, wings still spread out in mid-flap. His eyes moved over the terrain and saw the smoke wasn't flowing from the fort anymore, nor was the helicopter speeding away. The Planet had come to a standstill.

_I've experienced this before…at Costa del Sol…but…why is this occurring now? Is it…my mother?_ Sephiroth turned around and found everything else was just as frozen as the rest of the world. "If you have something to say, do it now!" Sephiroth shouted, but there was no response. "Mother!" His voice echoed in the frozen world. Was he…stuck here? But then he felt something within him rise…a voice. Someone's voice.

_**Sephiroth.**_

He had thought of his own name, but…it felt like a forced thought, not one of his own. "Hello..?" Sephiroth whispered, eyes still whirling about to find where the voice was coming from. He couldn't believe it was his own thought, but he also didn't believe he was becoming schizophrenic.

_**JENOVA.**_

Sephiroth blinked at the name, grasping at why it came to him like that…but finally realized. "J-JENOVA?" Was she…speaking to him?

_**Find me.**_

That was the last thought he had when the world rushed back into existence, the helicopter's loud blades whipping through the air as it continued its way onward, the chirping of the birds around him, and the distant crackling of the fiery building beside him. _JENOVA…you…spoke to me. Where are you? Where can I find you? Why are you calling to me now? Is it…because you know about my real mother? Of her rejection of my existence? Do you pity me because of what she had done to me…to…us? I have to know more, I need to find you…wherever you are, I'll find a way to get to you. I don't need Genesis, I don't need Shinra Headquarters or anyone! I'll…I'll find you._ Sephiroth snapped out of his thoughts, wanting to speak his words out but knew she wasn't around or wasn't able to hear him. _Whatever I just experienced…it only means one thing to me. I cannot give up my goal in finding JENOVA. The Planet has rejected me cruelly, but she will not. JENOVA…the one woman that I shall declare my real mother. I will not believe otherwise._

Sephiroth's hand deftly pulled out his cell phone and called Director Lazard, "Genesis…has left."

"Good. Continue south and you should find another fort. We can only hope that the fire you started in the other one hasn't warned them to leave. Take it out and call me afterward, then I'll give you more details on the mission." There was silence that made Lazard hesitate, "Sephiroth, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You're very quiet."

"It's nothing."

"Did something happen between you and Genesis?"

"Nothing that will affect our work for Shinra Company."

"All right…Then good luck on your mission."

Sephiroth sighed once he hung up and began to head south, taking no time in running off some built up anger. He wanted to slaughter as many people as he could right now, and he'd only get to do that if he hurried to the next location. His long legs stretched underneath him as he continued his run and his heart pounded in his chest, the warmth of his blood pumping through him had started to make him sweat. As he neared he watched machines and people form into place to keep him out of the fortress, but it only fueled for him to challenge their defense. His Masamune began to glow blue, and as he leapt into the air he felt a powerful attack escape the blade. He watched the strike destroy their machines and the explosions killed off any members that had dodged the attack. He descended toward the fort and reared back his hand, blasting a shower of magic. Smoke shot up and blinded him, and he landed within the crumbling building around the surviving lot of Wutai soldiers. His blade sliced through them all quickly and his hand whipped out another blast of magic crippling the walls so their structures began to fall. As the place caved in Sephiroth cut his way out and neatly arrived out on the other side, eyes scanning for any others. He spotted a few more Wutai members trying to run for safety. "No mercy," Sephiroth whispered and felt himself dash over and cut them down in their spot, their blood caking his clothes and drenching the fresh grass. "There will be no compassion from me…" He turned around as he heard someone shooting at him. Sephiroth leapt into the air and sliced him down, ripping the body cleanly in half. The rush of the battle started to get to him, and he craved for more bloodshed. He pulled out his phone angrily, "Lazard, what's my next mission?"

"I…just told you a half hour ago, it's—"

"I know, after that. I finished here."

"That's not possible, Sephiroth, it should have taken you a few hours to—"

"I said I finished. There's nothing left."

Lazard was baffled at his words as he could only think that Sephiroth really was inhuman. JENOVA's powers must be helping him out a lot this time around… "I see. Head west, there's another fort. I think once you finish there you should take a break in the nearby village—"

"We'll see." Sephiroth hung up and rushed off again, the thrill of killing rising within him again. The traveling didn't take long, and as he set eyes on the place he couldn't help but shower the entire area with magic, watching the clouds of smoke and fire erupt from all around. The bodies of survivors started to pour out like ants from the newly made holes and Sephiroth rushed in striking them down, feeling their bones slide across his blade, each scream causing him more joy than the last. Each thrust became crazier, each swipe causing more blood to escape the bodies before him, and he continued onward like he couldn't stop himself. He rushed into the burning building and started to skewer everyone that was in there, even blasting a few of the wounded to watch their chest cavities explode with the force of close-range magic. He spent a half an hour scrounging the building, trying to find anyone alive, trying to murder anything that moved, but at last he found there was nothing left for him to kill there. Sephiroth made his way out of the blazing fort and took a seat on the ground, his lungs ached for fresh air as he had been inhaling smoke for the entire time he was there. "I…want more…" he growled, clenching his hand tightly into a fist. There had to be someone else to kill, there was bound to be millions of these forts lining the border. He could do this all day, watching their faces fall into expressionless stupor as their blood flowed from their bodies as they collapsed on the ground, their eyes slowly becoming blank as they lay there in a pool of their own blood.

The world pulled back into reality, though, and Sephiroth felt the actuality of what he had done. Those haunting expressions, all of that blood… His eyes landed onto his clothes and found himself caked in their blood from head to toe. How many people had he killed? How badly had he acted? No…it wasn't bad, he had to do this…

Sephiroth rose from his spot and started to walk trying to remind himself there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. _You're fighting in a war, it's natural to kill others. A human being is just like a monster, if it is against you then you should kill it no matter what they happen to be. You're working toward bettering this world, to making everyone safe…_

_Yet, how could I act like such a maniac? I had no control, my hands continued to slice them down even as they were dead. I destroyed thousands of them without any mercy, I showed no compassion, I didn't show the slightest bit of remorse. Is that really human…to kill so many people and notice nothing of it? How did something like that become natural to me? How could killing a person seem so meaningless? What…have I become?_ Sephiroth fell to his knees and stared at the ground before him, the strands of silver hair coming forward to show him it was also soaked in the enemy's blood. His breathing was haggard as he tried to calm himself, the sickness slowly starting to subside. Sephiroth got back up and composed himself as best as he could before turning his eyes toward the fort. _No matter how I killed them…they were going to die anyway. And that is enough to keep my mind at ease…for now._ Sephiroth started to head toward the village but stopped short as he remembered his bloody attire. How was he going to get a place to sleep if he looked like a murderer? Maybe he could say it was an accident. No, that would be stupid, it was obvious he killed people since he had a bloody blade to prove it. If he calmly explained the situation he could get a room and bathe before resting…

Sephiroth moved for town again, arriving inside the cheerful little town. He got quite a lot of stares and several people moved inside and closed their doors at the sight of him, but nevertheless he continued toward the small inn. He went in and watched the woman working almost scream at the sight of him. "Excuse me, I'm wondering if I could rent a room for the night?"

She stared at him, "I-I'm…sorry…"

He smiled, "My appearance might not be familiar to you, but I happen to be with Shinra Company, I'm an elite 1st class SOLDIER working on a mission. It's important that you provide hospitality to us, as we keep the Planet and its people safe from harm."

She hesitated before pointing at him, "A-Are…you Sephiroth?"

"Yes…you've heard of me?"

"They ran a spread about you in a magazine just awhile back. Um…can I have your autograph?"

"….Can I get a room?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then I suppose an autograph will be fine."

He signed the magazine for her where his picture was at and then was given a key. Swiftly he went up the stairs and arrived within a very lavish looking room. "Hm…autographs get you places," he remarked and went to the bathroom. Even he was frightened by how bloody he was, especially since his silver hair was now a dark red color. Sephiroth quickly stripped from his dirty clothes and got into the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly for a good hour until the water was clear. He realized he had no clothes to put on so he settled with wrapping a towel around him and letting his clothes soak in the tub for awhile. It'd get _some_ of the blood out. Sephiroth then eased into a chair and looked through his phone to see what he had been ignoring for the past hour or so. There was a message from Angeal and he opened it up. _'Need to talk to you. Call me.'_ Sephiroth didn't want to call, knowing it was about Genesis. Perhaps he could buzz the entire ordeal off and act as if nothing happened? No, if he acted childish like that it'd only show that he didn't know how to handle the situation properly. He called Angeal and moved himself over to the bed, sinking into the down comforters. A groan of pleasure escaped him just as Angeal picked up.

"Dare I ask?" Angeal questioned the action.

"Comfy bed. You wanted to talk to me?"

"I got several malicious texts from Genesis describing what he described as 'sabotage' by you. Would you explain?"

A sigh escaped Sephiroth. He _knew_ it was going to wind up like this… "You knew I was sent on a mission to guard him from those spies, but he believes I wanted him to be almost crippled so I could take over his mission and 'steal' his glory. Angeal, he…he basically told me I should have rotted in Hojo's lab for the rest of my life for all he cared, and that I should stop trying to steal his 'everything' away from him."

"His…everything?"

"His friends, family, life, just…whatever you can imagine I guess I've stolen from him."

"Odd."

"I thought saving him would make him realize how important I am to him, or at least give him a wake up call that I have a reason why I'm in 1st class…but instead he ripped into me for everything I did… He thought I set everything up so he could fail."

"Genesis has always thought everyone was out to get him…"

"I think I might call Director Lazard and recommend him for 1st class."

"What? Why?"

"Because…if Genesis becomes 1st he might recognize that no matter what I did everything was based on his performance."

"So that he would see his dreams are still attainable, and he would get over bogging you down with his anger issues."

"Yes, that'd be nice if for one week we wouldn't fight at all. I think after that we'd both explode, but if it could last an entire week I'd be satisfied."

"You should start with a smaller goal…like not fighting for an hour." Sephiroth laughed at Angeal's words before wrapping himself up in the cozy comforters.

"You're right, starting smaller would make more sense." He snuggled in to the pillow and switched ears, "I…have to tell you something, though. I'm…pretty certain he's determined to never talk to me ever again. So if he's really pissed could you carefully remove my stuff from the room?"

"Oh please, I know he can get very literal with his words, but I'm doubting that means kicking you out of our room. Although…" Angeal could be heard opening a can of something or other to drink, "You should move out and get a really nice room just to piss him off some more."

"But then I'd have to be in a room by myself."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Sephiroth stared at the other side of his bed and how empty it was, "I like sharing a bed with someone….it's comforting to know that you're not alone."

"I see…maybe you should get a room and then offer Genesis to sleep with you." Angeal thought his words over carefully, "In a nonsexual way."

"I think he'd tell me to go screw myself."

"Quite possibly… So what else had happened between your battle of the wits?"

"Nothing happened…we didn't talk after that. The last thing he said to me was that when he got on the helicopter he was leaving our friendship behind." Sephiroth then remembered the odd vision he had. "Wait, I have something more important to tell you. It was while they were leaving and I had been questioning why I was even in this world…when everything stopped. The world looked like it had frozen around me. And…she spoke to me."

"Your…mother?"

"JENOVA."

"What?"

"JENOVA has inept abilities that have honed my own skills to be better than an average human's. I'm not sure what has made her so unique, but we're able to telepathically talk to each other. She told me to find her, Angeal…and after everything that has happened I'm determined to see her more than ever. From this day forward…she's my mother now. She—"

"Is alive?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…you should tell those visions to Hojo when you return from your trip, Sephiroth…I think it'd be helpful for him to know those things. And you never know if he might explain something about her if you do…he did that for Lucrecia."

"JENOVA is more important than Lucrecia, trust me. There's something about her that has made me who I am today…" Sephiroth smirked as he sprawled his limbs out for comfort, "Anyway…you only wanted to know about Genesis."

"Well, it's good to at least hear that you're fine…"

"Right. I'll see you whenever I return."

"Good luck," Angeal remarked before their conversation ended. Sephiroth sighed happily before setting his phone on the bedside table.

"Good night…" he muttered to himself and closed his eyes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Three weeks later…**

The war was still raging on, but Genesis's missions were now over with for Sephiroth. He had eliminated all of the bordering forts and had helped bring peace for the towns that had been taken over. Most of Shinra's infantrymen were now taking over the spots he had finished with to keep citizens safe and to prevent another takeover from Wutai. Still, the real battle had yet to even start with Wutai, as Shinra's colleagues had advised against infiltration on their land as of yet. It put Sephiroth's mind at ease that he could at least return home after all of his battling and get some relaxation before going back into battle. Besides, it was starting to get more depressing every night that he was away from home.

Sephiroth watched as the helicopter landed before him and the usual Turks came out to greet him. "About time you got here."

"Well we got held up…we were informed that we had to give this package to you."

Sephiroth was given the package and he carefully looking it over. It seemed to be somewhat heavy and in other places it was flexible. Slowly he undid the tie and opened it up, to feast his eyes upon a note on top of clothing. He delicately picked up the card and noticed it was initialed with an H. "Who…"

"The lady said she had everything ready for you awhile back, and that after they got the mannequin that everything fit perfectly on it so you could most likely wear it…whatever it is."

"Oh..her." Mannequin? "What mannequin…"

"I'm not sure. She said something about one that was a perfect match of your body…"

Sephiroth's eyes slowly went up to Reno wondering what that even meant before he pulled up the clothes to get a better look at them. He had forgotten all about the new attire for 1st class a long time ago…

"Try it on," Reno suggested but got a vicious look from Sephiroth. "Hey, I don't think you want to return in your blood-drenched attire so all the media can think you're an insane psychopath that Shinra Company has hired to run the war." Sephiroth sighed as he knew Reno was right. His purple hued garments were now a weird brown color and they didn't smell all that pleasant.

"I at least want to get cleaned first before I try anything on."

"Picky picky. Head into town and get yourself pretty."

Sephiroth neatly picked up the package, "I promise I won't take too long," he joked before going off to a nice inn. He entered in and found a cute girl working behind the counter, mindlessly chewing on some gum and reading a magazine. Her eyes went up and she smiled at him. "Pardon me, but I wanted to know if I could just borrow a room for an hour."

"Just an hour?"

"Yes, I just need to clean up before I leave for Midgar."

Her smile turned into curiosity, "Oh? All the way to Midgar, huh? You know, you look pretty familiar."

Sephiroth chuckled, "You've might have heard of me before. Sephiroth, 1st class SOLDIER working for Shinra in the war against Wutai."

She nodded, "Oh! That's you? Wow, you look taller in person. Your hair is also darker."

"Well…when you're in a war you can't exactly stop yourself from getting dirty."

She giggled, "Yeah, I suppose. I'll make it free of charge! Here's a room key. Um…do you need extra shampoo or something?"

Sephiroth thought it over before smirking, "That would be nice." He watched her pull out a basket from beneath the counter.

"Take the whole thing, leave whatever you don't use in there." Sephiroth took the basket and went down the hallway into his room, not even bothering to scan it over or anything. He just wanted a shower, that was it. As he entered the bathroom he set everything down and cleared out his pockets and pulled off his clothes, seeing how really tarnished they were. He chucked them into the trash and stepped into the shower, letting the water pour down his body. He let out a pleasurable sigh before he began to work away at all of the dirt and dried blood on himself, and lastly trying to fix his hair back to its normal color. Sephiroth wasn't sure how many bottles he used, but he realized that there wasn't going to be much left in that basket. Probably a good thing she offered him extra, huh? By the time he finished he felt much better, and was actually ready to try on the new attire. Everything did fit well and it was breathable, too. His eyes went to the shirt that was with it, though, and found it pretty tasteless…and useless. It had a note attached and said he could pitch it if he wanted to. And that's exactly what he did. Once that was done he pulled out his brush and combed through his hair…probably one of the only items that he didn't mind bringing along with him on trips. It was essential to have something to keep his hair less gnarly.

Finally he left the room after giving himself a good look over in the mirror. Everything on him was new, the boots, the pants, the coat, his gloves… And thankfully the Shinra armor. His other one was so destroyed it hardly looked like anything anymore. He exited the room after that and returned the keys back to the girl at the counter, "Thank you."

Her eyes caught onto his new looks and she gave a small squeal, "Wow, you look much better now! Um…if it isn't too much of a bother, could you give me an autograph?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I suppose. Every time I stop at an inn that's the first thing I'm asked for, really." Sephiroth signed whatever she wanted quickly, "There."

"Thanks, Sephiroth," she said, practically lacing his name with love. It was really weird, but he was starting to enjoy the girls that were getting in on this obsession with him and getting his autograph. It made him feel like he had more of a purpose to be outside and around others for a change. When he arrived back where the Turks were at he heard them complain about how slow he was. Typical of them to complain over the smallest things…

"You should be glad I even came back…there was a nice blonde girl in there…"

Reno shook his head and clicked his tongue a few times, "I thought I already told you to watch out for the blondes, they can get very cutthroat."

"They're also very irresistible."

"True," Reno agreed and they got back into the helicopter preparing for another long trip. "You look snazzy. Where's your shirt, though?"

"Shirts are optional in my dress code," Sephiroth responded, "Besides, I hate turtle necks."

"You're right, they're only good for hiding lipstick marks from the two dollar hooker you bought off the street, but other than that…I think it'd be annoying having it rub on you all the time. I find wearing collared shirts bad enough as it is."

"You always wear your clothes like a hooligan anyway," Rude remarked and got a good laugh out of Sephiroth.

"I agree with Rude, your clothes always seem awry."

Reno shrugged as he started to lift off, "I like to be comfortable when I work. Now, instead of talking about clothes…I think we should talk about Mr. Hero." Reno chucked a magazine back at Sephiroth, "You should see the beautiful pictures they have of you, really accents those gorgeous eyelashes you have."

Sephiroth hesitated as he heard Reno mocking him until he opened it up. His eyes scanned over the few pictures that were there, and then noticed one was a dramatic close-up picture of his eyes. He looked at the cat-like pupils he had and flipped through the other pages, noticing how everyone else had round pupils. That was a difference that used to not bug him as much…but now it made him feel a bit more self-cautious. He didn't want people thinking he was a freak…

Quickly he turned back to the page about him and noticed the description on them, 'Sephiroth's amazing green eyes are more astounding than the average SOLDIER's.' Nothing bad, nothing inquiring what was wrong with him…

His nerves began to calm slightly as he flipped the next page to read what it had to say. The article explained a few things about him and Shinra Headquarters, a tidbit about Genesis and Angeal, and a great explanation of SOLDIER. It even had a diagram about what each class looked like and requirements on how to get in. Those requirements brought back some memories at how easy they were for Sephiroth to adapt to once he was shown what he needed to do. When he got accepted into SOLDIER…he remembered Genesis mumbling about how the tests were made easier for him because they were trying to be nice. But really…it made Sephiroth realize that Genesis was just that far behind him.

"Finding any beauty tips about yourself?" Reno asked while they continued at their steady pace in the sky.

"No, just how to become a SOLDIER."

"Oh what garbage. I was hoping for some juicy secrets."

"You'll find out my juicy secrets next time I get an interview, I'm sure."

Reno nodded, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Tell me, what kind of secrets does our Hero have?" He got a bit more comfortable in his seat, "Hot flings? Hidden crushes? A child that no one knows about?"

"None of those, although the last one would be pretty surprising to pull on everyone. Now I just need to steal a baby and pretend it's mine."

"That's the spirit, you'll be famous in no time."

The helicopter ride consisted of idle chatter between the two which had surprisingly passed the time much faster than what Sephiroth was expecting. When they arrived in Midgar Sephiroth felt glad to be back at home once again. He got out of the back only to be caught in camera lights. His eyes casted over the large group as he set foot on solid ground and started to walk with the Turks away from the mobs of media. He ignored their questions for now and headed for inside, but had found that there were quite a few photographers in there as well. It started to calm down, though, when President Shinra came to greet him. "Ha! There's our Hero. Don't be shy, give a smile to the cameras, eh?" Sephiroth felt himself be turned to face the cameras and watched as several went off before Shinra forced him to look back at him, "Glad to see you're back, 1st class Sephiroth. Tell me, how's it feel to be back home? Good? Of course. And I see you're sporting your new gear as well, that'll be all over the media. Ah, I just remembered, I was talking to Angeal not too long ago and he suggested since you've upgraded to a newer class that you should be getting some greater benefits. I want to know, do you want a room of your own now? It'll have the best view in this building and it'll be roomy!"

Sephiroth was surprised at how much he was saying at once, but when the question finally came up he really wondered if he was prepared for such a thing or not. He liked being with Angeal and Genesis…but…it seemed Genesis was no longer his friend, and if Angeal was ever going to get some peace and quiet he'd have to oblige with removing himself from Genesis's presence… "I…suppose I wouldn't mind."

"Great, here's the key to your new room, it's all the way on the top floor. Go ahead and start moving your stuff in! And ah…talk to the Director once you're done with that, he's got a few interviews and things set up for you." The President gave him a nice slap to his back before moving off to talk to other people. Sephiroth's eyes stared down at the key and wondered exactly what was different about this room. He headed to the elevator and let it ascend silently to the top floor where he stepped out and moved down the hallway. His feet stopped him at the end and with ease he unlocked the door and entered. His eyes moved about the room and he slowly felt his mouth open, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Whoa," was the first thing that came out before he closed his mouth and stepped in further. The walls were basically windows for two whole sides of the room. He had a very elaborate bathroom and a kitchen. A kitchen! He had never used such a thing before…and he was pretty excited to figure out how everything worked. Sephiroth made his way down to Angeal's floor and entered into their room to see the two of them reading.

Angeal was the first to react to seeing him, "Hey, Sephiroth! Long time no see, how's being 1st class going for you?"

"Who cares? I'm back, that's all that matters. Those missions were terrible."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah…it isn't pleasant when you spend an entire day killing people…"

Angeal set his paper down and crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh? You did that every single day?"

"Basically. It was just to clear out all the forts they were hiding in alongside the border…so it wasn't like there was a change in battle strategies or machinery…" Sephiroth looked at the neatly cleaned room and wondered why it looked fancier than before. "What have you two been doing while I've been gone?"

"Oh not much, I've been training with the younger kids and everything…" Angeal commented and looked over to Genesis, but the man seemed as if he didn't want to speak a word toward Sephiroth. "And Genesis has healed up pretty well. He's been doing a lot of supporting help for the guys in basic training."

Sephiroth let his eyes land on Genesis, "Oh, that must be entertaining." He didn't get a response out of him. He returned his eyes back to Angeal and found that not even Angeal seemed to be in a talkative mood toward him. Was that how it was going to be? A…hatred toward his existence? A silent treatment? "Well, I came here to get what little I have and move it to my room."

Angeal nodded, "Told you Shinra would upgrade you to a new place. How's it look?"

"Big. I don't know what I'll do with all the extra room."

Angeal shrugged, "I'm sure you'll find something."

Sephiroth felt uneasy in there, as if they were closed off to him…not even Angeal seemed friendly anymore. It…was odd, the sensation he was feeling. Everything he once had felt like it was gone in just those few words that he had exchanged with Angeal. Genesis really meant it…when he said their friendship was over. Silently he picked up his own things, gathering the knick knacks he owned and the extra clothes that he had. With every object he picked up and put into his collection of things the more he started to remember why he kept them. It was as if a flood of his memories were coming back. As he tucked everything away he glanced over and noticed how things didn't seem too different…Genesis and Angeal's room was less cluttered now. That's all he was to them…clutter. "If you need me just call," Sephiroth finally remarked as he moved out the door. No response. He let the door closed quietly behind him and felt his heart ache terribly. He headed toward the elevator and stepped inside, arriving back to the top floor again to enter into his room. Gently Sephiroth put his things down and locked the door again before moving over to the bed, lying down on its fluffy comforter while his eyes rested on the box of items he had brought up with him. He gently pulled out a few things and continued to stare at them, rubbing his fingers over their surfaces.

_~Genesis held out a coin to him, "Go ahead, put it into the machine and give it a turn. There's always something fun inside." Sephiroth had taken the coin and put it into the slot, giving it a thoughtful turn until the ball went rolling down its loops and stopped at a flap. He pulled it out and pried the top off, staring at what was inside. "It's a bouncy ball. You hit it against the ground and it bounces up."~_

Sephiroth set the ball aside and looked at the other item, fingers gliding against the smooth surfaces.

_~Angeal poked through some rocks and held one up, watching the sheen on it carefully in the light before smirking, "You see this stone, Sephiroth? It's a keepsake. You buy rocks like these for comfort. For some reason…I always find it nice to keep a rock in my pocket. When you rub your fingers over the surfaces it seems to calm your nerves. I'll buy you this one, that way you can use it when you need the comfort."~_

Sephiroth put the rock aside and reached once more into the box, fingers grasping onto something interesting. He pulled it out and stared at a little box in his hands. As he flipped it open he found some ashes inside that smelled very nice.

_~Genesis handed out pieces of paper and pencils before smirking, "We're all going to write something on a piece of paper and keep it during the month of December, then on Christmas day we'll burn them so they'll come true." Sephiroth wrote down that he wanted to spend more time with them, Angeal wrote that he wanted his friends to be successful in everything they do, and Genesis wrote that he wished to bring a better meaning to life to Sephiroth. As they had burned them and watched the ashes settle out, Genesis scooped some up and settled them into a box. "That way…you'll always have our wishes with you."~_

Sephiroth covered the ashes and put the objects back into the box, kicking it off of his bed. He crawled under the covers and stared at the empty room before bringing his eyes to the empty space beside him. No one to say good night to…no one to start snoring…not one person to feel some comfort from. He was all alone for once…

He nuzzled back into his side of the bed and closed his eyes tightly, giving a small prayer that when he woke up in the morning…everything would be normal again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you enjoyed another drama-filled chapter. More to come in the future! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, been doing plenty of college work. I hope you guys enjoy this, it's a bit more twisted in the plot, maybe a bit surprising for everyone? Anyway, enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_~Silence. Dreaded silence was all that could be heard within Sephiroth's dreams. He was unable to escape how dreary the world was around him…if it was even a world. He saw no one, not his mother, not JENOVA…no one. He was alone, and in this dream he was alone just as well. There wasn't a single soul that dared to be within his presence, as if he was meant to be alone forever. A sigh escaped him and echoed the emptiness of the dream, as if he wasn't dreaming but experiencing something far different than that._

"_I don't understand…what's my purpose in this world?" Sephiroth asked outwardly to himself, his words bouncing against invisible walls back to him. There wasn't a response, just the utter silence he had expected to take over after his words had died out. He dropped his head downward, eyes casting against the black floor that surrounded him. "There is no purpose…is there?" And yet, though he expected no answer he could feel something else…someone else trying to respond.~_

Sephiroth awoke quickly before the dream could commence and a growl escaped him, cursing soon following. He sat up in the big bed and found himself alone in the giant room. Secretly he had hoped that perhaps Angeal or Genesis would break into his room to keep him company…but he had realized that was impossible now. He had no friends, and truthfully he was never meant to have any. Gently he rose from the spot in bed and stared at the mess he had created from kicking the box onto the floor. A wince struck his face, yet he turned from it and moved toward the kitchen wondering what he could mess with in there to keep his mind off of his plagued thoughts. It seemed someone had at least supplied him with a few items while he was absent, and his fingers deftly pulled out the jar of pickles that were chilling within the refrigerator. Instead of opening it up and eating the contents he could only stare at the jar like a downtrodden child, realizing how it brought back a memory of when he first arrived within Genesis and Angeal's room. His grasp on the glass jar started to loosen, but he readily slammed the item onto the counter instead of letting it fall to the floor. He didn't want to clean up the mess nor did he want to smell the unique odor the pickles gave off. Sephiroth trudged to his bathroom and sat onto the edge of the bathtub, head lowering itself in pity. "Why?"

Without further explanation the phone started to ring, Sephiroth unable to gather his thoughts as he rose from the room had strode over to the device. He picked it up slowly before setting it against his ear, "Yes?"

"Sephiroth, it's Director Lazard. Didn't you get the message that you were to come see me?" Sephiroth rubbed his temple slowly as the Director sounded like he wanted to reprimand him for his faults. Yes, he was told that he was supposed to go there…but what was the point? He had reasons to stay in his new room…right? No, not very good ones… "Sephiroth?" Lazard questioned him again, his voice started to show impatience to it.

"I'm sorry, Director, I'll be there right away." He hung up and moved toward a mirror and quickly fixed his hair before dragging himself to the elevator and descended to his office, finding the blonde figure near the door. "I forgot, it was my mistake." As he entered he watched him hesitate, the man almost trying to pry into Sephiroth's mind. He easily fought the thoughts away and took a seat, waiting for his briefing about his next mission or possibly an interview. Instead the figure took his time walking around him questioning his presence, as if he hadn't been summoned. Sephiroth gently brought his eyes up to the Director and found the inquiring look still there, the gloved fingers caressing his chin. "Director?" He asked, noticing how hesitant and careful he was acting.

"There's something odd about you right now, Sephiroth…is there something on your mind?" The blonde leaned against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. There was an uneasiness going through Sephiroth, unable to tell whether confronting Lazard was a good idea or not. For once it felt as if speaking up was only going to hurt him in the long run, and yet he had no one else to talk to.

"There…are a lot of things on my mind. I am only wondering what you wanted me for."

"No, there's something more than just that or else you would have arrived on time."

"I was tired so I took a nap, I apologize for impeding on your time."

"It's not the action that bothers me. Tell me, are you upset about something?"

Why was he pushing the subject? Was he that easy to read? But…he didn't think he was that outward with his emotions… "No."

"I think you're hiding it from me," the Director remarked before he took a seat back in his chair where he normally was at, fingers soon lacing within each other. "You should confide in someone if something is bothering you, keeping it to yourself won't help the issue become solved. Is it your room?"

"No, my room is fine. There isn't anything wrong…I'm just tired."

"A war can wear on a person quite a lot…is that it? I don't think you've ever killed a person before…fighting a person is a lot different than fighting a monster. Ending the life of a being that is exactly like you can be rather unnerving…" Lazard unlaced his fingers and leaned closer, eyes peering over his glasses at Sephiroth's expression.

"I…never really thought about it. Once I suppose I felt bad, but then again…I'm fighting for the good side, so killing other people shouldn't shock me."

"Then it must be something else." Sephiroth mentally cursed himself, he should have agreed with Lazard and told him he was bothered by killing people so he'd drop the subject. Now what was he supposed to say? "Hmm?"

"I…." Sephiroth lost his words as soon as he started, unsure of what to lie about. The silence fell over them and Sephiroth pondered how to get out of this one, the pressure of Lazard's inquisitive eyes causing him to freeze up. He broke loose from the stupor and shook his head, "I'm homesick." The words came out before he had time to realize what he said, grasping the thought pattern of what he even meant. "I mean…no I'm…I …" he lost it again, the words disappearing from his thoughts. "I don't know."

"You're home, how can you be homesick?" That was a good question…

"I…don't know. It's hard to explain…"

"Try anyway, I have time."

Sephiroth began to feel nervous, which was a hard feeling to grasp for him. "Everything just seems different…now that I'm 1st."

"You're treated differently, therefore you feel out of place even in your own home. It's understandable, anyone would feel a bit different since everyone is worshipping you now. Someone you never knew is now asking for your autograph, or others in the building are starting to recognize your presence when they used to never bother before."

"Yes…" Sephiroth felt relieved that Lazard took the bait. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was no longer friends with Genesis and Angeal, it would only make the three of them look like childish adults. "Before I went away it wasn't so strict as this…I imagine my departure must have made everyone want to seem impressive when I came back…but I think it only ruined their good qualities."

"When you first start out sometimes you have to drop your good qualities and act professional to get further on in your career." Lazard leaned back into his chair but kept his dark eyes on him, "What else is bothering you? Homesickness can't be all of it."

"That's…all."

"If you were homesick I think you'd talk to Angeal and Genesis…they would have cheered you up by now. So…is there something happening between the three of you?" Sephiroth wanted to know how Lazard even guessed these things, but his answer was given before he needed to ask. "When Genesis arrived back he told me directly that he was finished 'pet-sitting' you, and that it'd be best if you removed yourself from his room so that you'd learn to cope on your own. He didn't sound very happy…I'm wondering what words you two exchanged to make him talk like that."

"What else did he say?" Sephiroth asked instead of answering Lazard. He didn't know Genesis had gone to Lazard…

"Well…none of it was good…"

"Just tell me."

Lazard let out a small sigh but knew it was best to let Sephiroth hear it. "He said you were a worthless experiment that wasted his time and that if he hadn't been forced to focus on you that he could have potentially made it to 1st class a long time ago." He noticed the displeasure on Sephiroth's face and quickly went onward. "He changed his tune, though, and apologized and said that he was overreacting. It seemed he just wanted a break from you…supposedly you two have been clashing rather terribly recently."

Sephiroth shook his head at Lazard's words. How could Lazard take that so easily? A worthless experiment? He…didn't like being called that…it made him feel sick. And the apologizing didn't cut it because Genesis always did things like that. "We've always clashed. The only reason he never showed it before was because I didn't compare to him in anything." He hesitated, "But…I don't want to degrade him with my words. He has his reasons for disliking me…and I'll respect that."

"Why?" Lazard questioned, "Why would you respect someone that doesn't like you?"

"He likes me…he doesn't like what I've become. He deserves 1st class, he's worked hard and took time out of his schedule to do as Shinra has told him. It was my fault he didn't go on with his mission, I will admit that, so taking that as his failure would be a misjudgment. His good qualities are far greater than his bad ones…" Sephiroth hesitated, "And I know that once he's promoted he'll be on speaking terms with me again."

"So…he's stopped talking to you…" Lazard muttered finally understanding the situation. "It all makes sense now." Sephiroth's brow creased at his words. What made sense? "You're upset because you don't have a friend to turn to. Although in all actuality, this is good for you." How was it good for him? Being in pain and suffering over the loss of his only friendships with people couldn't be that good for anyone… "You've never felt this way before, have you? It's a great exercise and lesson to learn, since you're still new to everything—"

Sephiroth snapped back at him, "I know everything I need to know. This isn't some test drive you can throw me into and assume I'll be perfectly fine because of who I am and how I've come to be here. I'm still a human, and telling me that whatever I feel is only for the sake of learning shows that all the company ever cares about is how their 'experiment' is progressing…" He halted in talking and gave a sigh as he realized what he was saying. Lazard would definitely tell the President, and this would only become a big pain in his side.

"Do you really feel like you're nothing but an experiment?"

"I was only created for the sake of science, I was raised like a lab rat in captivity, and now what? I may be released from my cage, but I've only been met with more tests, more check-ups, more missions to give more results so that the cycle can repeat over and over…" Sephiroth dismally shook his head, "How is this any better than what I had before?"

"You're starting to doubt yourself. Sephiroth, you should come to understand that this outside world needs you…especially with how gifted you are. Think about it, when you were isolated the world was in turmoil, but when you started to work in SOLDIER you brought salvation to those that needed it."

"I'm not the only one who can do that job…"

"You think that Angeal or Genesis can take that spot? Hmm?" Lazard rose from his spot and started to pace before turning his eyes over to the troubled figure. "Sephiroth, there's a reason why you were isolated and that same reason is why only you can be the figure on top. Genesis and Angeal do not compare to you…perhaps you haven't found your unique ability as of yet, perhaps you believe you're the same as them…but the fact is you're not like everyone else. You know that and should embrace that fact. You're given an opportunity that no one else can do…"

Sephiroth listened to Lazard and remembered that he was the only one with JENOVA's cells… JENOVA… "You're right. I…forgot…" Sephiroth's eyes went up to the Director, a small smirk on his face. "Besides, the media likes me too much for it to be possible for anyone to take over my place."

Lazard let out a small chuckle finding Sephiroth humorous. His hands glided over the stacks of papers he had and soon scooped up a few, putting them before Sephiroth. "Speaking of the media, that's the main reason as to why I wanted to see you today. How would you like to do a live interview on one of Midgar's biggest shows?" He watched as Sephiroth's smile had disappeared. "It won't be that bad, trust me. You just sit at a table with one person and they ask you question, which you answer accordingly."

"What if they ask about something I don't know how to answer?" Sephiroth could only tell that the interview could turn out really bad for him if he wasn't careful. One small mishap could ruin Shinra Company…

"Well, you've made up things about your past and how you met Angeal and Genesis, just go along with that story as you have before. If you're not sure how to answer you can always tell them that you can't answer that question, that's perfectly acceptable. Just do as you normally do."

Sephiroth's eyes stared down at the papers before him, the signature spot waiting for him to scrawl his name across it. The interview couldn't go too badly…and it would at least be something new to experience… Gently he picked up a pen and signed it quickly. "When is it?"

"A few days, don't worry…we'll make sure you're prepared." Those words made Sephiroth feel uneasy, but he chose not to question it…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Today is the day…and yet I have done nothing to prepare for it. I'm standing in a prep room with people surrounding me yelling about when I'm about to go on, whether I need anything to drink, or checking to see if all of their equipment is working properly. They're prepared and in the moment, yet I am not. For the past few days I've done nothing but focused on researching Professor Gast, as I promised myself I would. This man…he is not like any other scientist I know. Kind-hearted and yet phenomenal in his workings. He had been here for so long…What has happened to you, Gast?_

"Sephiroth, you have five minutes." Someone had rushed by and yelled this at him, and yet it didn't register. _He had found JENOVA, but aside from that small detail, I haven't found much else about him. There are quite a lot of books and writings about his theories and his wonderful work, but no personal information or in-depth aspects about his work with JENOVA._ "A few more minutes, Sephiroth." _But there was something very important that I need to look into. It said that they couldn't determine where they had found her, although their site of research was in Nibelheim. Perhaps…I could take a trip over there?_ "Sephiroth, it's time to go. Follow me." Sephiroth pulled out of his thoughts and rose from his chair, following behind the man that led him through the tangled mess behind the stage and stopped him for a few seconds before pointing for him to go onto the stage. With ease he walked over and watched as the woman and man both stood up and shook hands with him. His eyes landed onto the crowd of people in the audience cheering before resting back toward the hosts. They took their seats and Sephiroth set his legs to one side before glancing at the surroundings once more. Gently his eyes connected with the camera before gently turning to the hosts once more.

"We're glad to have you here, Sephiroth, especially with your busy schedule that you have," the man started out the introduction, waiting for Sephiroth to respond. Instead Sephiroth nodded and mumbled 'hmm' to him. The girl giggled a bit before leaning in closer to him. He noticed her soft complexion and took note of her eye color. Gray. It was very dull in comparison to his eyes, and her hair was just a natural blonde color.

"You're just as handsome in person as you are in the magazine spreads!" Her comment made the audience laugh, but Sephiroth did not. He gave a slight smile to her, trying to be nice although unsure of how to react to being told that.

"Thank you."

"Seems as if Sephiroth wouldn't mind us getting down to business, eh? Let's start on the easy route. Tell us a little bit about yourself."

This was the part he wasn't prepared for, and now that he was sitting there he wished he had at least rehearsed or thought things over a few times. "I'm a 1st class SOLDIER of Shinra Company. I've been working there for awhile and I grew up under Shinra's care." That's all he really knew…

"What was life like living inside the Company's building?"

Sephiroth hesitated. Okay, what would be a good lie? Well, he could just base it off of his experience right now… "It wasn't too bad. Everyone's been nice and helpful, and the food is good." Another chuckle escaped the audience.

"Oh, food?" The girl remarked, "What's your favorite meal?"

He had to pick a favorite? "I'm not sure, I like eating just about anything."

"You don't prefer one dessert over another? Or constantly crave for a certain pastry?"

"I don't eat a lot of dessert, but my favorite breakfast meal would have to be…pancakes." Was that a good enough answer? He could only hope…

"I hear you like to eat your pancakes with chocolate syrup," the girl's voice oozed, "Is that true?"

How the hell did she know that? Who was even watching him eat pancakes last time… "Yes, it is."

"Before the two of you get sucked into more food questions, I have another serious one to ask. A lot of our guests have been wondering about the blade that you wield with you, is there a story behind it?" The man had interrupted the dumb discussion to Sephiroth's benefit and he could at least answer this question in a more serious manner than what he had been doing.

"While I was in Banora with Angeal and Genesis I stopped at a sword shop to buy a blade. Shinra's equipment is good, but considering I was an excelling SOLDIER I needed a blade that worked well for me."

"So how'd you pick that specific one?" the girl spoke up once again, though this time with something intelligent.

"I didn't necessarily pick it, the owner had said the blade was only meant for one person, though for who he didn't know. When I picked it up it felt natural to hold it, the balance was perfect…so he let me have it."

"Fascinating!" She whipped to her comrade and nudged him, "Sounds like how I buy a pair of heels these days!" The crowd gave another soft chuckle at her joke before she turned back to him. "You were recently out at war weren't you? How was that?"

He wished he could tell her it was terrible, but he knew his own protocol. "It was fine. I've been in numerous battles before, and stealth missions are a specialty for higher class SOLDIER operatives. I met a lot of people that understood our job and praised us very well, not to mention helped in hospitality."

"Was that your first time in a war?" The man broke in.

"Yes, it was."

"I have to interrupt the serious talk, but a lot of our fans have been wondering about your hair, Sephiroth. How do you take care of it and keep it so silky and smooth?" There she went again…although he shouldn't have expected much else from her.

"I shampoo twice and condition it once." Plain and simple.

"That's all? Any specialty brands?"

"Whatever Shinra provides," Sephiroth remarked. Why, of all things to focus on, was his hair becoming the subject of entrancement? He knew it looked nice, but he hadn't expected this interview to go like this.

"That reminds me, did you know that there's a big fan club starting up about you?" the other host remarked. And how was Sephiroth supposed to know these things? He was always busy having a real job…

"No, I didn't."

The girl smirked, "I heard it's pretty hard to get in, but if you do they've got exclusive photos all about you."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Photos? Of him? "I don't see how they could be that exclusive…"

"Supposedly there's quite a few good shots of you without all your attire on." The crowd whistled and hollered at the thought while Sephiroth did feel a bit embarrassed. Just thinking of someone getting a shot of him without clothes on was kind of personal and invasive to him…

"I want to see these photos now," Sephiroth remarked and the audience soon laughed at his words.

"Don't we all?" the hostess remarked and more cheers erupted. For Sephiroth it was such a weird experience for everyone to beckon for his body to be naked.

The man broke in again and pointed at Sephiroth, "Another thing the group wanted to know was how you reached your position. Any pointers or tips for the others?"

"Well…" Sephiroth thought the question over. He knew what he was going to say, but the one thing he was mostly focused on was whether his words would reach the correct ears or not. "Being in SOLDIER means you have to have a lot of determination, but there's more to it than just physical strength. You need to put your trust in your fellow comrades and know that if you're falling they can easily catch you. I most likely wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for Genesis and Angeal. Before I met them I worked by myself and didn't bother with becoming friends with anyone. So, when we arrived together on a mission I was skeptical about their appearance, but I learned quickly that how they fought together was smoother and twice as powerful as working by yourself. You don't know your own weaknesses until someone else points them out."

The woman spoke up once again, "So who did you work with more, Genesis or Angeal?"

"Genesis. We clashed the most so it made battling more of a challenge."

"So do you two fight a lot?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it fighting, but we do disagree on a lot of things."

"You've never had to take a break from each other?"

Sephiroth hesitated in answering her question. What would be the appropriate thing to say to a question like that? "Not really. Our breaks might last a few minutes to a few hours, but whatever the problem was it gets easily solved or forgotten."

She nodded solemnly, "Understandable. On another note, it says that this past Christmas was the first time you've ever celebrated the holiday, is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you celebrate before?"

"I don't have a family to celebrate it with, so there was no point." Wasn't that kind of obvious?

"Then why did you last year?"

"Genesis and Angeal talked me into it." His thoughts dwelled on the pieces of paper and he felt sickness wash over him, how he remembered how much they used to like each other… "There wasn't any gift giving, but we carried around pieces of paper with wishes written on them…and then on Christmas day we burned them and kept the ashes in hopes of them coming true."

"What'd you wish for?" she inquired. It seemed as if she wanted to pry everything out of Sephiroth, but his answers were never exactly what she wanted.

"If I told you they wouldn't come true," Sephiroth remarked casually and listened to the audience snigger as her expression changed to slight disappointment.

The man beside her chortled and grabbed onto her arm comfortingly, "He's right you know! One last question before we're done. You know about your late mother, but you don't know about your father and whether he's alive or not. Are you going to try and find him?"

Was he going to even bother with him? Most likely not…his thoughts were on JENOVA, not some moronic fool… "No, I think if he wanted me to know who he was he would have already tried to get in contact with me. My assumptions are that he's dead."

"Why would you assume that?" the girl asked horrified.

"Statistics have proven that people who lose a significant other or a child have higher risks of dying at a younger age. My mother ran off and was never heard from again, I can only imagine that would bring plenty of stress onto my father. My guess is that he died of something related to stress or depression."

"An interesting analysis," the man mumbled before turning toward the cameras, "But that's all the time we have for now. Let's give a round of applause for SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth!" The audience rose and began to clap and cheer happily while the cameras zoomed around and turned off. Sephiroth then found his way back off the stage to gather up his things and prepared to leave. He could only hope that Genesis and Angeal had at least watched the last part where he mentioned them…in hopes of repairing a destroyed friendship…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Angeal watched the interview finish on their television before he turned to stare at Genesis. He wondered what the man was thinking right now. Was there any remorse for his actions? Perhaps a yearning to make up for what he had done to the poor soul? Sephiroth was, after all, nothing but an experiment that needed to be looked after.

"So, what do you think?" Angeal asked the redhead while the silence hadn't been broken between them. Genesis only shook his head, but there wasn't a judgmental note or lewd remark to follow. At first Angeal thought he was clearly imagining Genesis taking the interview into consideration, but as he stared at Genesis's face he noticed there was indifference. "Something on your mind?"

"That…Christmas thing kind of reminded me of our wishes we made. I completely forgot about them…" Genesis picked a piece of string off of his pants gently as his thoughts dwelled on Sephiroth's words. He let the tiny thread make its path into the garbage before he returned his gaze to the television. "You wished for our success in the future….he wrote about wanting to spend more time with us…and…" Genesis hesitated, "I wished that I could bring a better meaning for Sephiroth in this world…show him that he had a reason to live out here with us." The redhead shook his head, but felt something brush against the side of his face. As he reached up he realized it was the earring he had in…the one Sephiroth gave him. "I want to know….do you think he's upset right now that he had to lie to the world that we're still friends?"

Angeal nodded, "I think he is. We haven't talked to him for the past few days, and prior to that he was fighting in the war the entire time. You were pretty shaken up once you got back, I think Sephiroth might feel the same way. Yes, you were injured…but he's had to kill thousands of people and wallow in their blood and dead bodies for a few weeks. When he came back he probably wanted to talk some of it off…."

"We're created to kill…I don't think he has nightmares about what he's doing."

Angeal rose from his spot and turned the television off before picking up a drink from atop of the fridge. "You'd be surprised. You do realize that he's never seen a person die before, right?" There was a small moment of hesitation, "One of the many things you can't exactly teach a person…only tell them about it."

"He's killed monsters plenty of times before that, and he seemed perfectly fine to me when he slaughtered everyone around us."

"He was busy worrying about your safety to think about what he was doing."

Genesis sighed, "Whatever, either way I think he doesn't care about what he did to those people."

Angeal stared at the redhead as he refused to believe that Sephiroth would ever feel affected by these things. He was good at being stubborn… "Maybe you feel that way because you have someone to talk to about it? I know when you got back it was one of the things you brought up…"

"If he wants to talk to someone I'm sure he could tell Hojo all about his worries."

Angeal scoffed before glancing directly at him, his blue eyes giving him a disbelieving look. "You wished to give meaning to his life…but I think all you've shown him is that he would have been better off never knowing us." He moved for the door and walked out leaving Genesis by himself. The redhead was struck by his harsh words and did realize he was shunning Sephiroth for a selfish reason. The man didn't mean for it to happen…did he?

No, why did he have to keep bending over backwards just to make Sephiroth happy? It wasn't his problem anymore. Sephiroth wasn't his assignment…that was over with, the man could do things on his own without him. He needed to learn to not be so dependent on others… Genesis picked up LOVELESS and went back to reading it, deciding Angeal could continue his pity party all he wanted, but there was no way in hell that he was going to join in on showering Sephiroth with affection.

While Genesis was still in his room, Sephiroth was leaving the studio to go to his next assignment. It was something with Hojo which he could only assume was another check-up or something as equally boring and time-consuming. For the past few days he had spent a lot of his time asking for extra assignments from Lazard and studying Professor Gast, avoiding social interaction with the others. He hadn't realized that Lazard had been keeping track of his isolated behavior and was informing Hojo about it all along. So when he reached the Science Department he was surprised to find that Hojo was prepping things up for some type of surgery or something. "What's this all about?"

Hojo was checking things off on his clipboard as usual when Sephiroth had asked his question. Gingerly he grabbed Sephiroth's arm and brought him over to a more secluded area. "Ah, Sephiroth, everything is prepared for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been informed of your odd behavior from the past few days. It's been brought up at the meetings and we've decided it'd be the right approach to re-equip a tracker on you."

"I'm not going to agree to that," Sephiroth snapped at him, "I have no reason to leave Shinra Headquarters, giving you no right to put a tracker on me."

"It's just a simple procedure, Sephiroth, and the higher ups have all agreed it'd be a good idea."

"Because I've started to act differently you all thought I was going to leave?" Sephiroth questioned his thought pattern finding the entire ordeal to be pointless and an invasion of his privacy.

"You have been acting very peculiar lately, and Lazard has mentioned you've secluded yourself quite a lot ever since you returned…"

"Perhaps if you're curious you should ask me what's on my mind, not assume the worse is going to happen."

"I'm not interested. From what I was told you're studying quite a lot and have been asking for quite a lot of missions. Craving the feeling of killing others…or is there something else that's driving you toward busying yourself? Are your silly friends ignoring you?"

"What do you want me to do, ignore all of my priorities as 1st class SOLDIER so I can go socialize with everyone? That would be a waste of my time."

"So it does have something to do with your friends. Ha! How expected of you," Hojo remarked before setting the clipboard down. "Nevertheless this procedure has already been signed by the President, so I suggest you oblige before you make _him_ angry. You're supposed to be the wonderful posterboy, not the rebellious teenager."

"I'm not even a teenager," Sephiroth replied coolly, "And I don't care if the President agrees with doing this or not. Besides, don't you think it'd be a bit obvious if the media could see it? They'd question why Shinra is doing such a thing."

Hojo snickered several times before bursting into laughter, a sinking feeling started to rise within Sephiroth's stomach. Why was he laughing like that? What was so funny to him? "You silly little boy, it won't be like the last one. No, that was too fragile and broke way too easily. This one will be placed inside your body so you can't take it out. No one will ever know you have it, and I'm sure over time you'll forget all about it." Sephiroth backed up from him, shaking his head a few times. He wasn't going to let that happen. He was free now, he never wanted to run away…but they kept caging him, locking him up, making sure he stayed within their boundaries forever…

"As if I'm going to stay around for you to do something like that to me." Sephiroth turned to head out the door when he found Lazard there with a few grunts. "Move."

"Now Sephiroth, this is only for your benefits," Lazard started out as the grunts aimed their guns.

"My benefit? That's a lie…" Sephiroth brought his hand up slowly, a soft glow settling in his palm, "I won't ask again."

"Oh Sephiroth," Lazard shook his head in disappointment while the grunts started to fire at him. Sephiroth felt the world start to slow down around him again, the bullets came at him began to drag slowly in their spot. He moved around them and noticed how they weren't bullets at all…they were trying to stun him! As if he would be that slow to let such a thing happen. Quickly he moved around everyone and out the doorway, rushing for safety when he saw Angeal entering in the doorway of the Science Department. The slow motion seemed to disappear and soon Sephiroth was standing still as his eyes were on his former friend. Was…he in this as well?

"Angeal?" Sephiroth questioned his motives when he felt several shots begin to enter his back. The coursing pain went through him while Angeal came forward and grabbed him as Sephiroth started to fall. He tried to stand but found his muscles were numb, and soon he couldn't keep his head up, let alone his eyes open. It was an odd sensation because he was still awake and he could hear them but it was as if the rest of his body had stopped functioning completely.

"What's going on?" Angeal asked rather upset that he had just witnessed such a thing.

"He was refusing a needed procedure," Lazard remarked, "Bring him in here please."

Slowly Angeal hoisted up Sephiroth and grumbled, "He could stand to lose a few pounds." As he brought him inside he glanced over at Hojo and Lazard. "What's the procedure?"

"We're inserting a tracker into him," Hojo mentioned casually. He snapped his fingers and his assistants started to undo Sephiroth's clothing.

"Why? He wasn't going to leave again, was he?"

"Not that we know of…but imagine if Sephiroth was ever caught by enemy hands. Think of all the things they'd want to test out on him…it'd be dreadful to have them discover anything they shouldn't." Hojo pulled open one of Sephiroth's eyelids, "Ah. You are still awake, that's good. This procedure will take a few hours, we'll leave you in here overnight to recuperate. If you somehow wake up in the middle of the night it's best that you stay very still and try to go back to sleep. I wouldn't advise trying to move. Now, let's get this started." Hojo grabbed up a mask to put on, "If you gentlemen don't mind…"

Angeal stared at the unconscious Sephiroth. He…didn't want to have a tracker on him. That must have been why he ran. Why didn't Sephiroth just plow through him? He'd have been fine if he hadn't stopped… Angeal and Lazard left with the grunts while Hojo and his lab assistants started their work.

Hojo nodded for the boys to begin and they started to strap Sephiroth into place before placing his head beneath an odd machine. It was lowered into place and perfectly encased his head so that he couldn't move. Sephiroth felt really uncomfortable. Why was this surrounding his head? What were they doing? His questions were quickly answered by Hojo who knew that he was still awake. "Once the chip is in place we'll need to send a shock into it for the initial start-up. It might sting a little. Also, we're checking your brain waves during this time. When the shock goes through you it might mess with all of your senses, so it may take a few tweaks here and there before everything falls into the correct place…" As Hojo was speaking Sephiroth could feel the odd material on him start to constrict and press into his temple. From there he wasn't sure what was going on until he felt a marker touch his skin, "Here's one of the areas we'll put one in, another here," he felt something grace his thigh, "And the last we'll insert into a part of his skull. We'll make that one a surprise for him, hmm?" Hojo's voice soon turned into another wicked cackle when a needle pricked Sephiroth's arm. A sensation of grogginess started to take over, and before he could stave off the rush of drugs he passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_~Sephiroth felt sick in his own dream, pain entering throughout his body in rapid bursts. He tried to wake up but couldn't, and soon he fell over and cried out as the shocking sensation entered throughout him. What was going on? Why did it hurt him this much?_

_**You're just an experiment to them. **_

_Sephiroth turned over and saw her silhouette again, but nothing beyond that. "J-J…" It was hard to speak, as if his mouth was being clamped shut._

_**They won't stop hurting you…because they've found something very interesting.**_

_Interesting? What was interesting? Was his body reacting oddly to the pain?_

_**They have found your true identity…**_

_His…true identity? He began to rise when something started to brush against him. They were feathers…lots of feathers. There were so many surrounding him he couldn't see anymore, losing sight of JENOVA. Then he felt pain going through his back and he screamed again. His hands reached back to feel what was wrong when his fingers brushed something odd. His head turned and he noticed he had wings…all of those feathers belonged to him. He felt frightened, trying to get the wings off of him and get away from this world he was in._

"_It's just a dream, it's just a dream…" Sephiroth tried to tell himself as he began to rip away at the feathers only to have them grow again. He fought with them, trying to escape, but the pain and his own panicking caused him to lose sight of everything…~_

Sephiroth awoke breathing hard, his own hot breath brushing back into his face as the casing around him was still there. The area around him was silent as he tried to struggle out of the bindings, glad that his muscles were at least working now. His arms came free and he struggled with whatever was on his head, listening to it crack and snap as he forced it away. The room was dark and gloomy while he undid the rest of his binds, no one entering or patrolling the area. His feet touched the ground and he felt his balance shift, his knees buckling under his weight. Down Sephiroth went before he smashed into the table and knocked over a bunch of tools. His hands patted the ground for something to grab on to pull him up when his fingers touched a feather. He lurched back at the feeling and slammed into the table causing more things to fall over onto him. He noticed it was his clothes and swiftly he put them on in the dark before he crawled over to a wall and pushed himself up. Now to make it safely to his room…

He inched his way around until he found a doorway and felt it open up. There was silence on the other side so he moved forward knowing that the assistants must have called it a night by now… Through the dark room he stumbled and emerged from the Science Department, eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights of Shinra's lobby. With difficulty he focused his eyes toward the elevators and noticed the only people that seemed to be around were the front desk workers. That was a plus, no one would see him limping too much… Cautiously Sephiroth started to walk toward the elevators while he did his best to make it look like he was perfectly fine. It felt like a long journey as his entire body was sore and aching from whatever happened to him. When he got to the elevator he felt like he trekked an extensive voyage and was somewhat out of breath. Was he that hurt to the point he could hardly walk? That was pathetic…

The doors opened for him to enter and he got in, pressing the button for the top floor. As it glided upward Sephiroth wondered what he even looked like, he hadn't bothered to glance at his appearance before he made his way out of the Science Department… He reminded himself that getting out of there was more important than his looks and also noted that no one was going to see him like this anyway so it clearly didn't matter if he was disheveled or not. But just as he had thought this the doors opened and there was Genesis with a box in his hand. They stared at each other for awhile until Genesis straightened himself up and walked in. He pressed the button to the floor he was going to and ignored Sephiroth as the doors shut and continued to bring them upward. For a minute there was utter silence between the two until Genesis glanced over at him wondering where the man had been. He plucked a feather from Sephiroth's coat and noticed the blood all over it. "Dare I ask what you've been doing?" Sephiroth was surprised at the question until he saw what he had. Sephiroth faced him completely as he reached out to touch the feather, the sticky blood causing it to become stuck to his glove. But that was when Genesis got a good look at him full on and noticed there definitely was something different about Sephiroth. "Are you all right? Your eye is really red…and your cheek is bruised."

"Bruised?" Sephiroth questioned and his hand touched his face, noticing it was tender.

"Yes, it looks like you got in a fight or something."

"What….did he do…?" Sephiroth asked mostly to himself.

"What?" Genesis questioned his words. "Who are you talking about?"

Sephiroth ignored the question and undid his jacket to stare at his front noticing the stitches he had. They…secured a chip inside his ribcage? Genesis, upon seeing this, started to freak out. "Sephiroth, did someone steal your organs or something? Are you all right? Was this a street fight?"

"Hojo…put trackers in me." Sephiroth touched the sore area and winced, "But…it feels like he tried to kill me or something." He pulled the jacket off completely and moved his hair to stare at his back as best as he could.

"Your entire back is covered in bruises, Sephiroth. It's…a really weird pattern, too." The door opened but Genesis didn't move to get out, "Do you need help getting to your room? I can…walk you there…"

Sephiroth made eye contact with him. Was…that an offer of friendship? Or was he just being courteous? "If…you're not busy…"

"Even if I was I think you need the help more than whatever I have to do." The doors closed and ascended again. "You said he put…trackers in you? Why?"

"Because…I'm just an experiment. Why not keep track of where your toys are wandering off to?" Sephiroth felt the silence hit both of them at his words until they reached the top floor. Stiffly he moved toward his room as Genesis followed him closely, watching at how the man was limping.

"Something wrong with your leg as well?"

"He put in a few…I suppose he wants to make sure it's difficult to get rid of them all." His hands fished around his pockets and he finally found his keys. It was when he tried to put the key in the hole that he realized how shaky and unstable he was.

"Here," Genesis remarked and helped him open the door. His eyes whirled about at the fabulous looking place and a tinge of jealousy went through him, but decided not to bother bringing it up right now. "You should sit down…I can get you some ice." The redhead moved through the nice apartment before stopping in the elaborate kitchen that was extremely clean. He wondered if Sephiroth ever bothered making food? His hands opened up the freezer and he started to bag some ice before returning to Sephiroth's side, noticing that the figure was removing more of his clothes. "Do you need medicine or something?" His eyes watched the buckles come undone around his hips and soon his pants dropped to the floor only to reveal the stitching on his thigh. "Maybe we should wrap that up?"

Sephiroth shook his head gently, "It's fine."

There was hesitation between them both and Genesis slowly handed the ice pack over, awkwardly wondering if he should leave now that Sephiroth was settled or not. He wanted to leave and pretend he never found him in this state, knowing that he only felt bad for Sephiroth being abused that way…he still felt conflicted about his other thoughts on him, though. If he kept helping Sephiroth the man would only become dependent on him… "I can call Angeal and he can watch over you if you want." There, he at least made a friendly offer, right?

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone." Sephiroth felt his backside and noticed there were…bumps or something. He winced as he rose and moved over to the bathroom to look at the odd bruises. A sickening thought fell over him. Wings? Could it have started to come true…or was he just imagining it all? No…it was just a dream about having wings, it couldn't be real. Even if JENOVA said so… "You can leave if you want to." His eyes caught a glimpse of the bruise on his face and he turned to face the other mirror to get a better look, but his eyes tricked him. He thought he saw the wings protruding from him. Quickly Sephiroth turned his head to see if they were there, but not one feather was on him, nor were there any protrusions from his backside. Genesis had watched this all feeling a haunting situation arising, as if Sephiroth was hallucinating from all the pain he was in. Perhaps it'd be best that he invite Angeal over anyway and stick around just in case? Yes…that would be a smart idea…

He pulled his phone out and called him knowing the big lug was probably asleep. He heard the growling breath enter into his ear and he smirked at Angeal's mumbled words of hello. "Angeal, come up to Sephiroth's room. Top floor, all the way down the hallway. It's urgent."

"Guh," Angeal growled before hanging up. Genesis was uncertain to take that as a 'you're unimportant' or 'I'm coming'. He hoped for the latter as he put his phone away and went over to the bathroom. Inside was Sephiroth practically panting, acting as if he saw a ghost.

"Hey, Angeal's coming up. You should sit down and save your energy." Genesis noticed Sephiroth wasn't registering his words. "Sephiroth?" He reached out, fingers touching the pale arm of his former friend when the entire world stopped. Sephiroth let his eyes turn onto Genesis, noticing the blue glow they had, how the worry was strewn across his face. His touch was warm and gentle, yet Sephiroth easily brought himself out of the redhead's grasp.

"It doesn't make any sense," Sephiroth whispered straight at Genesis, but noticed he was still frozen in time. "Where are you?"

_**You're not looking hard enough.**_

Sephiroth turned his eyes toward the mirror, staring at the cat-like pupils. He thought about Nibelheim, the place where he wanted to go previously…but Shinra would never let him go for any personal reasons. He needed something…a mission of some sort to bring him there… He didn't want to wait, but what choice did he have? Soon his eyes returned to Genesis. In a few years…would he still be in this messy friendship?

"Genesis?" Sephiroth questioned the figure and the frozen state broke, Genesis blinked and noticed he wasn't even holding onto Sephiroth anymore. "I…need to go to Nibelheim."

"What?" Genesis asked completely baffled. He pulled his hand back rubbing his fingers together. He thought he had a grasp on the man…but maybe he just imagined it. "Explain?"

"I…just want to go."

"I think you're feeling a bit…woozy or something…your thought pattern seems irrational. Here, let's get you to lie down or at least sit for awhile and maybe get some water into your system. How long was the procedure?"

"I'm thinking perfectly fine…." Sephiroth defended himself as he was brought out of the bathroom. "It went on for a few hours… right after I got done with the interview."

"That was this morning, Sephiroth."

"What time is it now?"

"Past midnight," Genesis remarked before the door opened to reveal the groggy, half-dressed Angeal. "There you are."

"I came as quickly as I could, what's wrong?" Angeal asked while trying to brush down his messy hair. His eyes went over to Sephiroth and remembered the earlier incident, "I thought Hojo said you should stay in the lab?"

"Don't be a fool, would you stay in there if he ordered you to do so? Especially after what he did to me….whatever he did…" Sephiroth sat down and let Angeal take a glimpse of the bruises on his back.

"Wow. That doesn't look like he was inserting trackers, more like hitting you with golf balls…" Angeal remarked and touched one before pulling back. "That feels like there's a bone there."

"It does?" Genesis asked as he touched one as well. His hand lurched back before he shuddered, "That's kind of gross. Are you sure he put trackers or was he doing something completely different?"

Sephiroth pressed the ice pack against his wounded face since it was giving him a headache. "I was lying on my back with my head clamped down by some weird machine…and there were straps all across my body. If he did anything to my back he'd have to flip me during the procedure…"

"Maybe it's an allergic reaction to something he gave you?" Angeal suggested. "It may seem a bit farfetched, but if he didn't touch your back then there's no explanation on how you got those…"

"What were all the feathers, then?" Genesis questioned.

"What feathers?" Angeal asked.

For a moment Sephiroth sat still trying to logically explain how things happened, going over and over what was happening in his mind. Yet, the only thought he could come up with…was that he had sprouted wings or something. JENOVA had said they were witnessing his true form. Was he some type of…abomination that had wings? "I….had a dream of some sort while I was having the procedure. J—" he hesitated on her name and decided to not bring her up, "A person…told me that they were witnessing something different about me…and that's why the pain wouldn't stop. When I tried to look I found myself encased in feathers and those were attached to wings….wings that were protruding from my body." Sephiroth touched one of the bumps on his back before settling his eyes into Angeal's. Was he crazy? "When I woke up…feathers were on me."

More silence fell over them until Genesis spoke up, "Perhaps Hojo practices a hedonistic voodoo or something? Slaughtering animals before he does his procedures?"

"You think Hojo plucked a chicken and threw it on Sephiroth?" Angeal questioned the man's mentality, almost forgetting that Genesis never had rational thoughts.

"Do you really think Sephiroth sprouted wings out of his ass and hadn't realized it?" Genesis quickly snapped back.

"I'm assuming some assistants were being stupid and thought it'd be funny if they showered Sephiroth in random things to make him question what happened, but maybe my thought pattern is too realistic for you to understand."

Genesis looked away before crossing his arms over his chest, "That was my second guess."

Sephiroth smiled at their words. He…missed this interaction with them, how the conversation could be so serious and turn to something silly. "Not to burst your bubbles, but whether it was either of those doesn't explain the reasoning of why I had a dream about it."

"The sensation of the feathers against your skin probably caused the dream."

"What of the bruises?"

Angeal shrugged, "Are you sure they didn't put anything against your back?"

"I don't…think they did. I was paralyzed, remember?"

"True. By the way, you're heavy—"

"I know, you happened to tell me that while carrying me. I could still hear, you know."

Angeal nodded a few times before he hesitated, thoughts bringing him somewhere else. Genesis had to ask. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering if we could get more of those drugs and use it on you. It'd be entertaining to see you passed out and shove you in a box to be hand-delivered to someone. Hmm…I bet Lazard would freak if he got Genesis unconscious in a box."

"Oh, and Genesis could tell us all the things that Lazard would scream and yell about having him like that in his office," Sephiroth added. "This is starting to sound appealing."

"It sounds like you want to mail order me," Genesis retorted.

"Mmm…I can already taste your virgin flesh in my mouth."

"Oh god," Angeal interjected, hand slapping to his face. There was a moment of silence until he shook his head. "Images. Bad images." Genesis felt flustered but kept his cool. No sense in getting upset over something so menial.

"Maybe we should make your dream a reality?" Genesis's words came out smoothly while he gently grabbed Sephiroth's chin and glided his thumb against the man's lower lip. Oh yeah, he could definitely pull off being a seducer. Sephiroth's thoughts went back to their fights over these things and he pulled away, the pain of his movements going through his back.

"Not today, I'm not in the mood."

Angeal humbly agreed with him, "You should wait until he's healed up before you start hounding him for attention."

"But he's so vulnerable," Genesis's words were soft and sounded hungry for him. Sephiroth wondered if he was joking still or if the boy was going to show Angeal what his true side really was like. How inconvenient for him…

"Enough," Sephiroth muttered. "I have a headache and I don't want to think about banging you right now."

Angeal had to have the last word, though. "I love how he claims top in the situation."

As Sephiroth laid back on his bed he let out a sigh, "You don't necessarily need to be on top…"

"Right, we should probably change the subject to something different," Genesis quickly added on. "We need to get him somewhat comfortable so he can get some sleep."

"Well, we can cover up the stitches with gauze and put something on his back for now. Some medicine will help stop the swelling and the pain," Angeal suggested. "Have any of those things here?"

Sephiroth pointed toward the bathroom, "Medicine cabinet."

Angeal walked over and retrieved the items he needed before handing a jar to Genesis, "You do the bruises, I'll do the stitches. Sephiroth, take this." He handed pills to him and a glass of water. Obediently Sephiroth swallowed the pills and watched Angeal prepare the gauze for his thigh while Genesis…

What was that man doing? "Why are you—" Sephiroth glared, "Don't braid my hair, it'll get all wavy and weird."

Genesis snorted, "Cry about it. I'm braiding it to get it out of the way. Do you want it to get covered in sticky stuff? Besides, you can take a shower in the morning and fix your hair."

Sephiroth continued to grumble over it until Genesis started to work on his back. It felt like a very soft massage against his tender skin, and for a moment he felt very blissful being rubbed that way. The pleasure was gone when Genesis moved to work on the bruise that was on his face. "Is it that bad?" Sephiroth questioned. How would he explain to everyone else that saw him about his bruises?

"Well…it's not bad right now…but as the days go on it'll just get worse and worse. That's how bruises normally work." How wonderful for him, he'd be unable to walk outside if it got that bad…. "If you rest for a few days and let your body heal itself I don't think anyone will notice. Say that you're sick."

"Lazard won't fight it," Angeal noted. "He knows what's going on and I'm sure he understands the situation requires that you get rest afterward. He wouldn't try to schedule you into anything after what you've been through."

"How kind of him," Sephiroth snapped sarcastically. He was starting to hate Lazard just because he supported this stupid idea…

"Don't get upset, it won't fix anything." Genesis started to rub Sephiroth's shoulders to ease his tension. "Once Angeal's done you can lie down and get some sleep. It's late anyway, I'm surprised you even woke up."

"The pain was unbearable."

Angeal fixed the last pieces of the gauze before rising to his feet, "Hopefully you won't feel anything until you wake up in the morning."

"I look forward to it," Sephiroth grumbled.

"You're in a terrible mood…oh! I bet it's because you're hungry, right? You haven't eaten all day," Genesis pointed out. "Do you have anything we can make for you really quickly?"

Sephiroth pointed toward the kitchen, "There should be…" he lost his words. What…was it again? How the hell did he forget what was in his kitchen? But it wasn't just the items in the kitchen, it was one particular item that he shouldn't have forgotten… What was it? "Uh…" He hesitated longer than he wanted to, hoping to pass it off as being tired than anything serious. "Something…in there. Just…whatever."

Angeal and Genesis hadn't caught his odd behavior because they thought it was the tedious day he had that was wearing down on him. Together they moved to the kitchen to find what they could and discovered soup in the pantry. When it was prepared they brought it out to him, Angeal set the bowl before the man, "Enjoy."

Sephiroth's eyes stared at the food before him. The hunger rose inside yet so did his curiosity. "What is it?"

"Soup," Genesis remarked, "What do you think it is?"

"Soup?"

"Just eat, you're still disoriented," Angeal ordered. It was odd that Sephiroth forgot what soup was, but he didn't bother interrogating Sephiroth any further on his condition. As the man ate he settled himself down into a chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you need one of us to stay here tonight? The medicine should knock you out, but it's hard to tell what really works on you."

Silence followed his question when Sephiroth poked through the chunks of noodles and questioned why they would need to stay. It struck him that…if he slept for too long and Hojo came back to work he could retrieve him…then he'd be back in the lab area again. But what if he was just being paranoid? Would either of them stay because of such a reason? "Well…you don't have to."

"But you want us to," Genesis quipped.

"I just have a bad feeling that…" Sephiroth strained his thoughts. Who was it again? "Hojo. Hojo will send someone to get me if I sleep too long."

"It's a logical fear," Angeal commented. He rose and slapped Genesis's back, "Have fun watching over Sephiroth, Genesis."

The redhead quickly snapped back, "What?"

"You aren't doing anything important tomorrow, so you have plenty of reason to stay and watch. I've got things planned for early in the morning with a few of the grunts."

"Hmmph," Genesis defensively crossed his arms, "I suppose I'll play watchdog for now. I don't think they'll try coming in, though…they'd have to drag you to the Science Department in front of the public and I think that would look really bad if our top SOLDIER was carried around like that."

"It's Hojo, he probably wouldn't care about how Sephiroth looked in public," Angeal argued. "Now you boys have fun, I'm going back to bed." Angeal left them alone and the two awkwardly fell into silence. At first Genesis wished to bring up a subject, but when his eyes turned to Sephiroth he noticed how zoned out he was. His hand reached out and touched Sephiroth's shoulder gently, giving him a shake.

"Hey, you should finish eating."

But Sephiroth made no movement in return. His thoughts were somewhere else. _Angeal left Genesis in here for a reason, and whether we get along or not doesn't seem to matter right now. I think I should try to explain to him my plans about Nibelheim further because he didn't seem to understand my outburst from before. I don't want to sound needy…but I think it's essential that he knows. He knew everything else…_ "Genesis, earlier I told you I needed to go Nibelheim, but I never told you the reason why."

Genesis retracted his hand and shook his head, "No, you didn't. Why?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say…but it's about JENOVA again. She's there, I believe, or at least research about her will be there. Professor Gast was part of a research project on her…and it all points to Nibelheim…"

"I…" Genesis dropped his thoughts. What should he say? He wanted to tell Sephiroth to stop but now that he actually had some hardcore evidence it was hard to push it off as a bunch of bullshit. "Remember when I told you…to lay low on that for awhile?"

"I know…I wasn't planning on going for a few years…I just wanted to tell you about it."

"Why…me?" Genesis asked. It didn't make sense…they weren't friends.

"You know everything else…I know you don't care for it, but I couldn't say all those things to you and then not give you such vital information. It wouldn't seem right."

"I understand. But…if you find her…" Genesis fell silent. If Sephiroth found JENOVA what would that mean for all of them? "I…think maybe I should go with you when you do."

"You…want to go?" Sephiroth questioned his actions. "I thought you didn't care."

"It's the journey I don't care for…but I do care for your emotional state. I followed you to find your mother…I want to be there when you discover this woman as well." Genesis hesitated once more, "That's…what friends do." In Genesis's mind, though, he did not see Sephiroth as much of a friend anymore. He just wanted to find out Sephiroth's reactions to the abomination he was looking for. Maybe he should tell Lazard or Hojo? Perhaps the President? Would they go and search to eliminate the source, though? Would they reap Sephiroth's chance of seeing the alien? Anyone would…just to keep him on the good side. Then again, if Sephiroth never finds her…would that make things worse? Maybe allowing Sephiroth to see the woman for what she is will cause him to finally accept his fate and calm down from this tangent of fixated obsession.

Sephiroth felt the pain of those words. There wasn't any love or actual friendship between him, he used that word so carelessly. He believed that Genesis regarded him as nothing… _And what shall I do? Reject Genesis from tagging along? I did that before and it has not stopped him. There is no way to refuse his invitation…I will have to accept. But does he really care about my emotional state or does he want to see me upset again? Is there something driving him to want to see me in pain? It…might be possible. He has never regarded me as anything worthy of attention before…He thrives off of my weakened state and grows jealous when I am strong. Such a pest…a parasite that can't be rid of._ "I…see. If you're concerned then I suppose there is no reason in stopping you. I'm expecting the worst to happen, as my expectations for my mother were set too high…too unrealistically. I won't let that happen to me again."

Genesis wanted to laugh. Sephiroth would be disappointed, or at least shocked. He knew the boy would probably fall into a type of shock or mental relapse once he met the woman…if he could even call it that. "I'm certain it won't be as terrible as your last experience." These thoughts suddenly intrigued him. Sephiroth might have to wait to go to Nibelheim…but that didn't mean he had to. Sephiroth's schedule was strict and aligned for high mission battles that resulted with the war and trying to impress the media. Himself? Ha! He had free time to pick certain battle locations and try to win brownie points to make Lazard love him. This was a golden opportunity to head out near Nibelheim and take a peak around to find where the beast lay dormant… "You should get some sleep now. I need to do a few quick things before I call it a night, all right? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"All right." Sephiroth watched Genesis leave the room with the box back in his hands. So now he needed to sleep. In actuality, he could feel the numbing feeling of the medicine taking over. How beautiful it felt. Yet he wanted to stay awake and make sure that Genesis came back, fearing that the man would ditch him. He rose and put his dishes away before crawling into bed, wrapping up in the soft blankets. Who cares if Genesis returns? He needed to rest…not worry about a man that wasn't his friend.

Genesis, on the other hand, was checking missions through one of the computer monitors and noticed a Mako Reactor could be checked in any of the locations listed…and one was Nibelheim. "Perfect…" Genesis muttered and accepted it, marking down the day he'd go to do it. He signed up for a few more and scheduled them carefully so it didn't look like he was only going to Nibelheim. Then he dropped off his package in his room noticing Angeal was knocked out again. How typical…

As he came back to Sephiroth's room he noticed the figure had already clambered into bed. "I hope you sleep well. Or…were you expecting a good night kiss?" He sat down upon the bed and leaned closer seeing Sephiroth's green eyes light up quickly.

"Genesis, don't. The reason why our friendship hardly exists is because of this very issue."

"I know…it was just one more offering…maybe a…" Genesis brushed a piece of silver hair from Sephiroth's face, "peaceful passing between us. Nothing more than just a kiss."

There was silence then as their eyes stayed connected, their breath touching the other's flesh gently. Neither wanted to make the first move, yet they didn't want to continue this stalemate between each other. Sephiroth finally broke away by lowering his eyes, "Would such a thing make any of this better?"

"It might…isn't it worth the risk?" Their eyes met again. "It doesn't have to last very long."

"As…long as it doesn't turn into anything else."

"You have my word." Sephiroth noticed the odd gleam in Genesis's eyes. What was this? Why was he abiding to such a thing? But…why not? There was a lingering feeling to be with him again, if only through a kiss. Sephiroth pulled Genesis close and kissed him, feeling the familiar warm lips against his. It was a very passionate kiss, tender in everyway possible. There was no fierceness to it or lingering pull for more, only a soft feeling that they knew they couldn't be together aside from this very moment. Once it was finished there was silence between them, the breath of each other's lost in the lasting moments of that kiss. It was something they didn't want to forget…something they couldn't forget.

"Good night," Genesis finally whispered before pulling himself from the bed and finding a spot on the couch, facing away from the silver-haired figure.

Sephiroth didn't return the words, only rested back into bed in the looming dark, wondering if he'd sleep after such an experience…or whether he'd lay awake wishing for more. But his thoughts were mired by the medicine and he soon fell into slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"He says he's not feeling well, don't you think that's enough to let him rest?" Genesis replied to Lazard as he stood in the man's office with Angeal. They had been called there late in the afternoon when Lazard was finding it difficult to get into contact with Sephiroth. It wasn't much of a lie anymore, when Genesis had gotten up he had found that Sephiroth was starting to resemble symptoms of a fever. He had complained of a headache as well and a feeling he couldn't describe, but Genesis hadn't thought much else about it. He said he'd explain to the others and allowed Sephiroth to go back to sleep.

"Sephiroth should be with Hojo right now, not slumbering in his room locked up from the man." Lazard was growing impatient, obviously, as the fight had been going on for quite some time.

"Director, it's best that Sephiroth doesn't show his face around the public right now. He's not in the best of shape after the operation, and he feels disoriented. If Hojo is concerned about Sephiroth maybe he should go to the top floor to check on him?" Angeal suggested.

"He's actually sick now," Genesis commented. "I wasn't making that up. Sephiroth's got a fever."

"If he's feeling this bad after an operation it might be necessary that there's another operation to fix his problem, something could have gone wrong."

Genesis hadn't thought about that, "How are you going to convince Sephiroth to go back to Hojo after what he did to him?" There was an edgy silence between them when Lazard laced his fingers together and looked up at him.

"And…what did he do?"

"He's bruised all over," Angeal commented. "In areas that weren't linked to the surgery. Sephiroth said that he felt extreme pain on his back and he has welt-shaped bruises there, plus stitches on his chest and leg from insertion of the trackers, and a bruised face from…well…I think Hojo might have slipped one into his cheekbone through his eye socket." Even Lazard winced at the thought of feeling such a thing.

"Hmm….let me see him." Lazard rose from his spot. "I'll be able to inform Hojo and the President of his condition if it's bad." The two boys exchanged glances before heading off toward Sephiroth's room, Director in tote. They wondered whether they should warn him of Sephiroth's betrayed feelings he was feeling toward Lazard? Neither spoke up, though, and both kept silent as they went to the top floor. They entered the room and found it still dark with all the blinds closed and no show of any life form aside from the large lump that was in bed underneath the blankets. Lazard briskly walked over and turned on a lamp to illuminate the surrounding area. "Sephiroth," he commented and tugged on the blanket to see the body curled up with his head beneath the pillow. His eyes did catch the bruises that were much darker today. "Those are some very interesting bruises."

"We told you," Genesis remarked until Sephiroth let out some inaudible noises from the pillow. "No one can understand you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth moved the pillow and sat up, glaring at them all, "What do you _want?_" he snapped.

"Lazard wanted to check on you," Angeal replied calmly. The silver-haired man's eyes landed on Lazard and gave him a very unfriendly look.

"My, you do have quite the damage sustained from the surgery," Lazard remarked seeing the bruising on his face. "They said you were feeling sick. Tell me, is it actual sickness or is it you being grumpy? I can imagine it being the latter more than the former."

Sephiroth continued to glare at him before his expression changed completely to that of confusion, or at least something close to it. As if he didn't understand something Lazard had said. The silence continued until Sephiroth shook his head, "What surgery?"

More silence fell over the crowd until Angeal snickered slightly, "Are you playing dumb for a reason? Is that your cover story?"

Sephiroth gave him an incredulous look, "What are you talking about? I'm sick, I didn't have surgery."

"Last night, don't you remember? That's why you're covered in gauze and bruises…" Genesis remarked, "Did you forget?"

Sephiroth stared at the gauze on him and noticed the bruises but hadn't registered as to why they were there. He tried to remember what surgery was going on last night, but for some reason it didn't come to mind. "Last night…all I remember is talking to you and Angeal before going to bed." He had surgery? That was weird… "Why did I have surgery?"

"They put trackers in you," Angeal stated before getting closer, his smirk had vanished as his face became strewn with concern. Sephiroth was acting different.

"Trackers…" Sephiroth muttered. He remembered Hojo talking about that… "How long did it take?"

"All day," Genesis replied. "Are you okay?"

"It couldn't have been all day, I was at an interview, and then…" He stopped. "And then…" his words slipped from him, "and then there…was…nothing."

Lazard was starting to become worried himself, "Sephiroth, you only remember the interview from yesterday?"

"And talking to Angeal and Genesis, that's it. There wasn't a surgery—"

"There was, though. I think you should get Hojo to look at you, you're not thinking rationally. Perhaps your nerves overrode your memory or something…"

"I just feel sick, I'm not going insane. You people blow these things way out of proportion."

"Describe your sickness."

Sephiroth rubbed his temple, "I'm sore, I have a headache, I feel dizzy, and I threw up twice. I'm sick." He lowered his hand, "That's it."

"Where did you puke?"

"The bathroom…" He watched Lazard move toward there, "The first time was in the garbage….are you going to stare at my vomit? That's—" he wanted to say gross, but he lost the word for it.

"Sephiroth, there's blood in your garbage can, not vomit. You threw up blood. We need to get you to the Science Department immediately, you might have internal bleeding."

Sephiroth shook his head, "That's not possible…I haven't done anything that would cause that."

"The surgery," Genesis chimed in.

"There was no surgery! I don't remember that!" Sephiroth snapped at him.

Angeal grabbed onto Sephiroth and pulled him up, "Just be calm. Come on, let's get you dressed and we'll take a quick trip to Hojo's just to make sure your sickness isn't a bad fever or anything and we can get your bandages redressed. How's that sound? It'll be quick and painless." Angeal's words did seem to have a calming affect on Sephiroth and the man quickly obliged.

"I think you three are just overreacting," Sephiroth remarked as they moved to leave his room. "This better be worth leaving my room…" He felt like shit. They traveled down the elevator and arrived on the first floor, heading across the lobby toward the Science Department when a few reporters stopped all of them.

"Sephiroth, what happened to your face?" He had completely forgotten about the bruise. What had happened? He couldn't remember…supposedly it was 'surgery'. Pah, like he would ever need that.

"Wooden swords break easily…and sometimes they come back at you at remarkable speeds. If you'll excuse me I have something important to attend to." He moved through them with the others after he had made up his lie and went to the Science Department, forcing himself to stay somewhat optimistic as he heard the lab assistants make quite the racket about him. They hustled around and someone had called to Hojo's attention that he was back.

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd arrive back here soon enough. I'm surprised you even bothered to leave—"

"Are all of you playing a joke on me? It's not very funny," Sephiroth remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "All of you keep talking about this 'surgery' that happened last night, yet I don't remember a thing about it."

Hojo lost his smirk, "What? Don't remember?" He grabbed up a chart and pointed at a spot for Sephiroth to sit before regarding over his clipboard quickly, "All right, what do you remember of last night?"

"Talking to Genesis and Angeal. That's what I remember." This was getting on his nerves…

"Really?" Hojo stared at the charts and mumbled a few calculations to himself before marking down several things. "What did you talk about?"

"They asked if I was hungry."

"And?"

"And if I needed medicine for my back."

"And what happened to your back?"

"It's bruised."

"And why is that?"

Sephiroth hesitated, "Allergic reaction, probably."

"Bruising from allergies? Don't be so silly, boy," Hojo commented before lowering the chart, "Why is your back bruised?"

"I got hurt."

"How did that happen?"

"I had a dream."

Angeal and Genesis exchanged glances. What was Hojo doing? The way he continued to ask questions and the way Sephiroth was answering seemed really odd, but whatever he was doing it seemed Hojo was getting somewhere. "Your dream caused you to have bruises?"

"I grew wings in my dream, why wouldn't that cause bruising?"

"The unconscious dream you had shouldn't have caused physical pain. Try again."

"Well, then it mustn't have been a dream, but reality."

"So you believe you grew wings."

Sephiroth hesitated for a moment, his frown increasing, "I must have." Then there was more hesitation, "No…that's not possible."

"Well if it isn't possible why did you believe it was?"

"Because I don't remember why I got the bruises."

"Exactly." Hojo made a few marks, "Do you remember anything else with your conversation with Angeal or Genesis?"

"Does it really concern you?"

"Hmm…must have been personal. I can tell from the readings on this chart, your heart rate jumped several times."

Sephiroth glared, "Since when could you do that?"

"What, read every emotional dip and cliché moment you have during your day? Why, the trackers do that. It's just an attachment I put on them for the sake of causing you more emotional agony. Go ahead, think all the rotten things you want, the computer will show me once I check it. Would you like to see?"

"No," Sephiroth snapped, "I don't think you have the right to invade my privacy like that."

"What privacy? I think you lost that when we put the trackers in you yesterday."

Sephiroth wanted to remark back but fell silent instead. So…was it yesterday that it all happened? Why didn't he remember?

"Has he forgotten anything else? Names? Words? Anything in particular you can remember?" Hojo questioned the two SOLDIER operatives.

"He did…forget what soup was, but I thought it was just because he was tired," Genesis muttered.

"Hmm…intriguing. Anything else I should know?"

"He's been feeling sick, and he vomited blood this morning," Lazard replied.

"Odd," Hojo questioned the reaction. "Very odd. Hmm…I'll run a few tests, the three of you can leave. I'll inform Lazard of anything when I'm done." He waved for Sephiroth to move into a different room and soon it was just the two of them. "I had a feeling this might possibly occur. You see, we distinctly placed the trackers in areas where we could access not only your physical state but your emotional state as well. Along with the basics of a nice GPS signal, but that was the easy part. The one on your thigh reacts to touch and temperature change, in case you're feeling frisky—"

Sephiroth gave a disgusted noise, "That's ridiculous."

"The one we inserted into your ribcage monitors blood flow and heart rate," Hojo continued. "And the other one we inserted through the eye socket. It took the longest because we had to get it as close as we possibly could to a certain part of your brain, I'm sure you don't care for the details of that procedure, but anyway...it tells us which hormones are being secreted and how much at what times and gives us a general look about how you're reacting throughout the day. Wonderful how science works, no? You see over there? Ah. It shows that you're pretty upset, I'm sure hearing that I'm invading your privacy has caused quite the heart-racing, uncomfortable emotional level to rise within you. But back to the more important matter about your sudden memory loss. I'm assuming the placement of the chip within your skull might have caused something to go wrong. We'll get that looked at and I can determine how we'll stop your memory from continuously deteriorating."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't want you anywhere near me."

"I suppose I could wait until you've forgotten who I am so I could operate…but by then I wonder if you'll be as stupid as you were in that chamber? Hmm…then I could really have my way with you since the President would consider you as a failed experiment…."

Sephiroth felt even worse now than before. He wanted to fight him but couldn't because Hojo was most likely right. He would become completely stupid again…and then what? He'd be alone again and isolated, used as just an experiment like a giant lab rat… Before he could react he puked blood all over the floor, unsure if it was the sickness or the emotional rollercoaster he was going through that had caused him to do such. It had gotten all over Hojo as well, but the man seemed highly unaffected by the man's actions. "Right, let's get that fixed, shall we?" Hojo went to the door and called his assistants in, and before Sephiroth could fight he was being hooked up and flattened onto the working slab. "Just relax, you'll be fine in a few hours."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_~Sephiroth was back in the abyss again when he noticed JENOVA's silhouette gathering behind him. He dejectedly looked away from her, as if being in her very presence would cause the chips to go off and react oddly. He didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling right now. He wished he could keep everything private._

_**You can't do that anymore. Your life, your body, it's their toy. But only for now do they believe they have the advantage.**_

"_I can't go anywhere…I can't see you…I can't be around anyone." Sephiroth stared at his hands, "I feel trapped in my own body. They can find me anywhere, they can see what I'm feeling, they can track what I'm doing. Leaving here…is impossible."_

_**Nothing is impossible.**_

"_What do you expect me to do? Override the chips inside me?" He was become heated with her, angered that he was stuck in this situation. She didn't understand._

_**You can override them by forgetting me. Once you've forgotten, trying to find me will be simple because your indication to going will be nothing but a small mission.**_

"_If I forget you, I won't have a reason to come after you."_

_**Even without a memory you will always be curious. Curious why you are different than everyone else, curious about your origins. You'll have to rediscover everything, but only upon chance will things fall into place naturally. I can feel it. Can't you?**_

_Sephiroth wondered if such a thing was true. He'd forget, but that doesn't mean he'd lose his curiosity. He'd want to know who his mother was again…and Genesis would talk about JENOVA. Then he'd research things once again and fall upon Professor Gast…and Nibelheim. Genesis had told him to wait a few years, hadn't he? Was this how it'd happen? Through the power of forgetting? Maybe he should write himself a few notes…something simple to point him in the right direction… "I see."~_

Hojo stood outside of the operating room as the analysis had gone rather differently than he was expecting. He awaited for Sephiroth to wake up and thought of how he would explain the situation, but his thoughts were drawn away when Lazard had called him. He picked up the phone absent-mindedly, "Yes?"

"Hojo, I'm curious about the bruises upon Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth believed that he had grown wings during a dream, but what had actually caused those welts?"

Hojo smirked, he had hoped someone would ask. "It's a very intriguing thing that happened, but I think a meeting with the President would be better. Together we can discuss several things. Perhaps set one up within the hour? I have more information on Sephiroth to reveal as well, and I believe the two of you will want to know the details before I continue my work."

"I see, I'll talk to the President and have someone tell you the time."

When Hojo hung up and moved over to the room concealing Sephiroth he realized the figure was slowly starting to awaken. "Good, you're functioning, how do you feel?"

"Dizzy."

"Yes, I can imagine. I've got crucial news to tell you, but I want to make sure you're fully functioning before I say a word. Drink this juice to get some life back into you." Hojo pointed at the juice that had been poured. He watched carefully as Sephiroth obeyed and waited until Sephiroth seemed to be getting impatient from waiting. "All right…the tracker in your brain slipped enough that it caused a shock through your brain, and for some reason it's destroying your memories. We have two options we can do. Go back in and replace it in a better spot but potentially cause the risk of having your mind lapse into a severe shock which will destroy all memories…and potentially basic functions such as blinking, eating, and talking…" Hojo hesitated some more, "Or send a shock through your brain to stop the chemical reaction on destroying your memories. This may, of course, cause destruction of your memories anyway, but it won't kill off any of your basic functions. You'll be able to read, write, talk, charm people just as you usually do…it'd just wipe out yesterday's excursions, your memories with Genesis and Angeal, perhaps the past year or so. I'm uncertain how much it may destroy. There is a possibility that nothing will happen and you'll be perfectly fine."

Sephiroth looked away as he remembered what JENOVA had said. He'd forget her, but it didn't mean he'd stop being curious. Perhaps she knew which direction he had to go? "I…suppose the second option sounds the safest."

"Perhaps you should talk to Angeal and Genesis before the operation happens? I have a few things I must do quickly before we start. The assistants can easily do this operation without my help, of course, so don't be surprised if I'm not back before you return."

Sephiroth gave a small nod before getting up from his spot on the table and leaving. He felt really bummed at the moment, unsure of what to feel or what to say to Angeal or Genesis. He walked past the lobby keeping to himself before arriving in the stairs, heading toward their room. Maybe forgetting everything was essential? He could heal better that way…couldn't he? Then the haunting feelings between Genesis and himself wouldn't be there anymore…

Sephiroth knocked on the door and opened it up, finding the two eating some ramen. Genesis put his fork down slowly and glanced from Angeal back to Sephiroth. "Something you need?"

"I need to tell you two something." Sephiroth watched their attention gather onto him fully. "I have to undergo something…that might potentially wipe out my memory."

Genesis frowned, "You mean….everything?"

"Possibly. We don't know the amount or if it really will happen, but the risk is pretty high. I might forget who you are or what we've done together." His eyes went to Genesis before dragging to Angeal, "What you've said to me. I don't think those memories can be regained after it happens…"

"Then…we can make new ones," Angeal replied. "You don't need to think that just because you're going to forget us that we'll forget you."

Sephiroth wanted to believe him, yet a lingering feeling told him otherwise. Perhaps they'd avoid him and he'd never have friends? He…wouldn't be surprised. "There's another thing." Gently his arms crossed over his chest, "Genesis, remember the things I told you…about _her_ for me. If I ever ask…just tell me her name, nothing more or less. That's all I ask."

Genesis nodded slowly, "Okay…" He was planning on exploring Nibelheim anyway. And at least this way Sephiroth wouldn't see the suspicion of going there if he forgot about that information as well. "Are you going to write down everything you know?"

"No, I'll leave myself one hint but I can't tell you what it is." There was more hesitation before he turned his eyes away from their faces. "I suppose I thought you should know…in case I act inconsiderate or differently toward either of you. Don't take it personal."

Angeal rose and grabbed his elbow, pulling him over, "You're already acting inconsiderate. Now come here you big stiff," He put him into a headlock and started to rub his knuckles against the man's scalp.

"Ow, Angeal!" Sephiroth snapped at him. He wasn't expecting that to happen, nor was he ready for Genesis to tag along with. There was a small brawl between them causing the three to end up on the floor laughing at how stupid they could act. So…childish. Sephiroth noticed that he would miss that…and he could tell they would, too. Maybe…this friendship wouldn't diminish completely? "You won't avoid me after this, will you?"

Genesis shook his head, "Why would we? You're…our friend…right?" Genesis looked him in the eyes, "There wouldn't be a point in avoiding you. Besides…who will we pick on if you're not around?"

Angeal smirked, "Uh, I'll pick on you if Sephiroth's new persona decides we're too lowly to be around."

Genesis glared, "Oh thanks."

Their silence soon turned into laughter again before they sat up and tried to straighten themselves from their attack. Sephiroth's cell phone went off and he picked it up, looking at the message sent to him. "I have to go…" He still needed to give himself a hint first. They got up and Sephiroth put his phone away, glancing back at them. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah…" Genesis muttered until the man left. He turned his attention to Angeal, "I'm curious…if we have to start over…what should we do differently this time?"

"Hmm…let's find out how he is first. No point in plotting when we don't even know if he'll forget anything or not…"

Yet Genesis and Angeal both knew that they probably would be forgotten. It was meant to happen, wasn't it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_~The feeling of having one's memory slip away was rather unsatisfying to Sephiroth. In that eternal abyss again, where there wasn't any light yet it wasn't even dark. Just a medium of sorts, and feeling all of the important things start to slip away. He had already lost the familiar voice of the woman he had just been talking to, lost the first Christmas he had, or the fact that he once had a mother. He clung to the memories of Angeal and Genesis, yet the more he thought of them the more their memories started to fade. When he first met them, when they fought, when they made up, when they laughed or brought unhappy news to each other. Banora soon followed in those steps, and then all the lies he had told the media. All the interviews and pictures with people, where he got his clothes or where he liked to eat. Another memory slipped by that was traveling through the forest to find someone, and soon he couldn't remember why he had been there. And then he didn't remember ever being there, nor did he question the thought about it because he couldn't remember the thought at all._

_There was a lot of disappearance happening, as if an image was right there before him and started to deteriorate before his eyes. All he could recollect was that his name was Sephiroth and that he had spent all of his life within Shinra's Headquarters working there. He was a 1__st__ class SOLDIER and he did extensive and deadly missions that others couldn't do. He knew he was unique and stronger than everyone else, and that others respected him._

_But there wasn't anything beyond that point. There were no friends or family thoughts, nor anything reminding him of being in isolation. It was as if his mind had erased everything it didn't want or didn't need. So quickly and swift it happened, yet in this slumbering world it felt like forever.~_

Sephiroth at first didn't wake up when he heard his name be called out by someone. He tried to pretend he was asleep, ignoring the persistent words he was hearing. But he couldn't stand it any longer, his eyes opened up to the glaring bright light above him. Where was he again? "Sephiroth, it's about time you woke up." His eyes turned to a scientist with glasses and brown hair. He looked older and rather senile, but he couldn't say he should judge so quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"How should I feel?" Sephiroth quickly asked back, sitting up slowly. "Are we done?"

"Perhaps. I have a few questions I want to ask you and then we'll see if you can leave. Tell me what's on these flash cards." He pulled them up.

"A monkey, two bears, an otter, three dolphins, and a sun with a smiley face on it." Sephiroth watched him flip the card to some math. "24." Another card flipped and he stared at the faces on there. "I've never met those people."

Hojo made a few marks on his notes before flipping the card again. "President Shinra, Director Lazard, and…" Sephiroth hesitated. "And…professor…"

Hojo waited before speaking up, "Hojo."

"I apologize for forgetting."

"Don't be." He flipped the card again.

"That says my name," Sephiroth remarked and watched Hojo set them off to the side. "Am I fine?"

"Yes, I think so. Tell me about what you're feeling right now."

"Hmm…nothing really. I feel somewhat tired."

"I see," Hojo muttered and marked a few more things before waving his hand, "I suppose you can leave. Come back if you feel sick or anything seems off."

Sephiroth got up and moved out from the room slowly and noticed the President and Director Lazard were standing there observing him. "Mr. President…Director."

"Good to see you're fine, Sephiroth," The President remarked. "I'm thinking of allowing you a few days off to recover fully. Wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I seem to have forgotten why I was in there."

"It was a check-up after a mission you went on. You were roughed up quite a bit, but you seem to be fine. A few memories might be tossed out of place, but nothing to worry about," Lazard remarked and gently fixed his glasses.

"Oh…" Sephiroth didn't even remember the mission. "Well, at least I'm not dead."

"I don't think anything could kill you, boy!" The President gave him a hearty slap to his arm, "Now get going before you pass out from exhaustion. The rest of us have some discussing to do."

Sephiroth nodded before heading out of the Science Department. He paused and looked out over the lobby before gathering his thoughts and found his way to the elevators. If they wanted him to rest for a day or two he didn't mind, perhaps it'd help his disoriented mind. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Hojo's name. Silly him…

Back with the higher-ups, The President and Lazard both took a seat while Hojo explained what was going on with Sephiroth right now. "So everything is pretty much gone. Hmm…almost seems convenient in a way. He was acting a bit temperamental recently," the President remarked.

"Yes, he's a very emotional person, at least now his mind has been cleared of any problems he once had. Not to mention…he has forgotten his origins or any hints he had about those things. Now we just need to embrace him toward better things, keep him well distracted and perhaps push him toward the idea of getting along better with others." Lazard leaned back in his chair slowly. "He fought a lot with Genesis before, but I think that might have been from Genesis's provocation more than on Sephiroth's part."

"Indeed, that redhead has made things quite an emotional dent in the boy's mind. Luckily now things are gone between them, and I can only assume that if Genesis wants to start over being friends with Sephiroth he'll take a different approach to it," Hojo added.

"Then perhaps we should have a word with Genesis and Angeal? We want Sephiroth to be relatively the same with the media and his heroic title around the public, just around here with other people is the thing we're changing. I find the lack of emotions almost comforting around him. It feels as if his personality is better this way," Lazard remarked.

"We'll find out more. The two of you keep an eye out on him and Lazard, I want you to tell Genesis and Angeal about the situation at hand. I don't want them telling Sephiroth of his past at any point in time. They'll have to pretend they've never met each other or something…and if they say they've met make it a very small, unimportant acquaintance."

"Of course, Mr. President."

"Hojo, keep me updated on Sephiroth's brain waves and such, I'm curious to hear about what you've been conducting down here."

"Indeed," Hojo replied. His hand brought up a chart filled with papers that had scrawled notes on them. "Speaking of all things curious…I have to tell you about Sephiroth's interesting transformation." Hojo explained the odd depths of the first procedure, how the shocking sensation that combined with Sephiroth's paralyzed form had somehow made the boy start to morph. Supposedly wings had actually started to sprout from Sephiroth's back, and the feathers flew all over the entire lab before they could get Sephiroth back into a calmer state. The information intrigued the President and Lazard as well, their curiosity peeking at the thought of Sephiroth turning into a monster because of the alien lineage that ran through him. They decided to discuss the details on such deformities later, especially if Sephiroth started to act curious toward finding his mother or JENOVA again.

"I must be going, this meeting will continue in the future," the President remarked at last before leaving their presence, the new information making him dwell deeply about Sephiroth's future at Shinra.

While the meeting was ending Sephiroth had made it to his room relatively easy. He hadn't ran into anyone as of yet, and he was able to rest for the entire day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth had just finished showering after his second day of sleeping. He was restless, as anyone else would have been, and he was heading out to take a walk around town to clear his mind a bit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat or not as he was having trouble keeping his food down, something he found particularly troublesome considering he hadn't known he was sick. Nevertheless, he felt as if the compelling nature to move was better than losing his sanity within the confines of his room. He moved out briskly and rode the elevator down to the first floor where he was greeted by unfamiliar people and heard several comments that he hardly understood. Of course someone else asked him about the bruise on his face that had calmed down considerably from when he first got it. Sephiroth didn't know how to respond, only stared at them wondering why it concerned this particular person. "It was an accident, it happens to all of us," he remarked as a safe road to go and began to ignore anymore questions asked around him. But it was odd that people were asking him questions…he didn't remember being this popular before. Did he…forget? Wow, he must have really hit his head while doing his mission. Maybe going out would be a bad idea?

It was at this moment that Genesis had been watching him for quite a few minutes wondering if he should approach the figure or not. He finally built up enough courage to go ahead and talk to him, arriving over toward the man slowly before smiling at the 1st class SOLDIER. "Good morning, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's eyes landed on the redhead with bright blue eyes, the boy looked completely unfamiliar to him. His voice seemed rather light and boyish in its tone, and he was wearing a 2nd class SOLDIER outfit. He nodded his head slightly to acknowledge his words, yet did not say anything back. Genesis picked up on the odd behavior and realized their worst nightmare had come true. Sephiroth didn't recognize them. "I've been directed by Lazard to make sure you're doing fine before you leave Shinra Headquarters." It wasn't a lie, Lazard had a meeting with him and Angeal to keep Sephiroth's past from him. He obliged, but it had taken some bribery. If he went ahead with keeping an eye on Sephiroth then he would be promoted to 1st class. It was a cheap way to get in, but Genesis was tired of all the babysitting assignments he was given. He needed some type of reward for the year of hell he had to go through.

"Oh?" Sephiroth chuckled at the thought of Lazard being worried over him, interrupting Genesis's thoughts. "And how would you know whether I'm 'fine' or not? I could lie and leave you wondering if I was telling the truth or not…"

Genesis coolly smiled at him and crossed his arms over his chest, "I suppose you could, but what gain will you get from that?"

"Who says the only reason you should act is for a personal gain?" Sephiroth started to walk off but found that the redhead was following him. "What do you want, an autograph?"

"If I wanted that I would have already asked."

"You never know, some people tend to be shy."

"Are you saying that I'm shy?"

"How would I know, I've never met you before." Sephiroth opened the doors and headed outside, the rush of wind whipping his hair to the side as he moved down the steps and into the streets. Genesis followed anyway, though the words he spoke had struck him. It didn't feel good…to be forgotten. Yet he told himself that it'd be easier this time around, he could become Sephiroth's friend without all the other emotional problems they had before. "Still following I see. You must be bored."

"When I said I was supposed to check on you, I meant I'm supposed to follow you for awhile. Does it bother you that much?"

"No, it doesn't. I'm used to lapdogs by now."

Genesis wanted to snap back at him but only smirked, "I'm doing this more as a favor rather than an assignment. But think of it how you want, I've no place to try and change your mind."

Sephiroth didn't respond as he continued to walk, wondering where he was going. He could get something to eat…but then again, the sickening feeling was still there. Perhaps it was best to just walk around? He wanted something to distract him but he hadn't meant for it to be another person. "Tell me about yourself."

"What about me are you interested to hear?"

"Anything."

Genesis followed him in silence for a minute, gathering his thoughts, "I grew up in Banora." Would any of this register to him?

"Hmm…is it different from here?"

"Very. It's filled with trees and farmers, not buildings."

Sephiroth looked over at Genesis trying to picture the boy as a farmer. He actually seemed fitting for the part, but the way he talked gave off a different air around him. "Hmm…plaid would suit you very well. But only if you don't speak."

Genesis was astonished by his words but didn't quite understand what he meant. "Are you saying I look like a farmer?"

"I only stated that you'd look well in plaid, that doesn't mean I said you were a farmer…"

"You were implying it."

"Now was I? Then why did you ask what I meant by my words?"

"I…" Genesis dropped the thought and changed it, "I meant to ask about the other part. What do you mean 'if you don't speak'?"

"You don't talk like you're from the country."

Genesis nodded, "Well…that's because I don't have an interest in farming at all. I find literature much more fascinating than laboring during harvest season."

Sephiroth's eyes went about the streets as he tried to spot anywhere he wanted to go, but at the moment he almost felt lost. "Then why did you come into SOLDIER if you don't enjoy labor?" There was a small coffee shop and he wondered if he could handle drinking coffee while being sick. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"Perhaps because I wanted to prove that people who have minimal interest in fighting can still fight…and be better than half the fighters out there on the Planet."

"Is that what drives you? To prove everyone they're wrong? What a pity." Sephiroth headed in and took a seat, Genesis taking the one across from him. His eyes met the redhead's once again and he shook his head, "You should find a goal better than that…or a different job."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm fighting because I want to impress you?"

"Well, if I mean nothing to you then that would mean nothing to yourself and would inevitably be a worthless goal to have, but if you find me to be your idol than perhaps it isn't such a bad goal after all."

Genesis wasn't sure if Sephiroth meant anything to him or not. He had once been a friend and a student, but now he was a complete stranger that was someone he _should_ look up to. But that conflicted with so many of his thoughts… "Sorry, that isn't a part of my drive."

"You make it sound as if I'm disappointed that you're not obsessing over me. I'm hardly affected." Sephiroth watched the waitress come over and get what he wanted, Genesis waved that he didn't want anything before she moved off. "I don't understand how such negativity could make you want to be a SOLDIER."

"It isn't negative to want to prove people wrong."

"It sounds negative compared to other dreams…like the simple fact of proving you're a good fighter."

"I already know I'm good. Besides, since when did you ever care about goals and dreams?"

Sephiroth hadn't thought about that. He had never been interested in those things before, just did his job because it was what he had to do. But that fact didn't bother him… "Have we talked about this before?"

Genesis almost slipped up but shook his head, "Not directly at me, no."

"I see." Sephiroth waited for a minute before posing his next question, "What's your name?"

"Genesis."

"Hmm. How long have you been 2nd class?"

"A few months now."

"Really." Sephiroth kept his eyes on Genesis taking in his posture and attitude. It seemed Genesis was rather relaxed, but there was a stiffness about him. He wondered what was on his mind… "I've never seen you before."

"You probably have you just don't remember something so unimportant like that."

"Interesting way to put it." Sephiroth watched the waitress come back and he gently took the drink and sipped at the hot beverage. He felt the warmth burn his throat yet give it a clearing sensation as well. "So…if you're interested in literature what's your favorite genre?"

"I can't say I can pick a favorite. I like certain aspects about all of the genres."

"Then I suppose you don't have a favorite book."

"Well, LOVELESS is actually a famous play that depicts an ancient story…based on a mysterious gift that the main character seeks. I suppose you could say that's my favorite."

"LOVELESS? I've never heard of it."

"I don't see how you couldn't considering the avenue outside of Shinra Building is named after it."

Sephiroth didn't remember that… "Then you'll have to excuse me for not noticing."

"You've never noticed? Or…perhaps you just forgot?"

"You make it sound like I'm old."

"Not particularly, but I was informed that you did come out of surgery recently. I heard the battle before it was quite the interesting one."

"Was it?" Sephiroth remarked almost intrigued to hear what went on during the mission beforehand. But Genesis only shook his head, as if denying him the story. "You don't know?"

"I wasn't given details. Just that whatever happened left you in bad shape."

"Hmm." Sephiroth sipped the hot drink again before sighing, "So tell me…did the memory loss come from the battle or from the surgery?"

Genesis shrugged, "I don't know. I'm assuming the battle. But rest assured you'll regain it back eventually…at least I can't imagine you forgetting anything." That was a lie.

"Everyone forgets, it's part of human nature to do so." Sephiroth set his cup down onto the speckled table. "I haven't forgotten anything major, no one will notice I believe."

"Indeed," Genesis agreed. "All that matters is that we serve Shinra to our fullest…right?"

"Of course." Sephiroth looked at the time and then back to Genesis, "Shouldn't you be off doing missions? You're only 2nd class."

"I am on duty."

"Watching me is your duty? You're only supposed to check on me for awhile, not stalk me for an entire day."

"Would you rather have me hide behind buildings and watch you from a distance? If that's something you enjoy I suppose I could do it…" Genesis paused. "Besides, the President and Director Lazard told me they wanted you to keep resting. Getting up and going outside doesn't seem very restful to me."

"Exercise is good when you're sick," Sephiroth mentioned, "I needed to get out."

"So you're sick? You look fine."

"Not all sickness comes in the form of a cold."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

Sephiroth gave him an incredulous look and shook his head, "If it really concerns you I've been having trouble keeping my food down."

"And you're drinking coffee? That's going to make it much worse."

"Good, that's what I'm aiming for," Sephiroth remarked quickly and turned from Genesis, drinking the rest of his coffee slowly. The silence between them seemed almost hateful, as if the presence of the other was more bothersome than anything else. "I'm heading back now, you can follow me and then go tell Lazard that I'm being a good boy, hmm? I'm sure he'll give you a nice treat for being such an obedient puppet." Sephiroth rose from his spot and put his gil on the table before leaving. Genesis noticed Sephiroth had been stingy and hadn't left a tip, so he quickly deposited a small amount before he went to catch up with the silver-haired man.

"I never noticed that you had no respect for your fellow comrades. I'm surprised Shinra wants someone like you to be their posterboy for success. But…I suppose that will change soon enough."

Sephiroth looked over at him, "Oh? Someone wants to rival me? Who would that be?"

"Myself. I'm being promoted to 1st class."

Sephiroth stalled in walking away from him, curiously inspecting Genesis once more trying to find the talent or the real killer beneath that poetic cover. He saw nothing that awed him. "You might be pretty, but I think it takes more than your looks to get Midgar to love you. Perhaps you'd be better off forgetting fame and fortune? There are more important things out there." Sephiroth continued on his path.

"Odd, coming from someone like you. The reason you're favored is because of your looks…"

"I also happen to be the only 1st class SOLDIER at the moment, have you ever thought about that?"

"Indeed. But tell me…will the fans favor an experimental toy or an average person that achieved the highest position without enhancements?"

"You're enhanced…" Sephiroth's cat-like eyes met Genesis's stunning blue eyes, "Mako runs through your veins."

"And something wonderful runs in yours. We're evenly matched."

Sephiroth smirked at his comparison, "All right…if we're the same then once you turn 1st class I want to fight you. It'll be a nice experience for both of us, don't you think?"

"I hope you're not afraid of getting hurt."

Sephiroth laughed, "Please. I've been hurt enough times I think I can survive through anything you have in store for me."

Genesis let his eyes explore Sephiroth's body for a quick second, wondering what shape Sephiroth was in at the moment. He had said he was sick, so how much longer would it take for him to get better? And when he got better…how would he fight? If they went into combat soon maybe it'd give Genesis the advantage? "You know…why are we putting this off when we could do it now? I may not have the title as of yet, but I do still have the strength that won the title…"

"Right now?" Sephiroth questioned his motives, calculating in his mind the possibilities of losing. It was a one in a million chances of such a thing happening.

"What, scared to? We should make a bet, too. If I win I decide your fate and if you win you can decide mine. It'll make it more competitive."

Sephiroth didn't even know this guy, what could he possibly do to embarrass or forever scar him? "Tell me…what do you cherish most?"

Genesis was taken aback by those words. There it was again…much like in his dream. This time it was friendly, though…no fire or hatred behind it. "Ah…my copy of LOVELESS I carry with me."

"I see." A worthless story that he was engrossed over. Taking it away couldn't be that bad, yet enough to make the redhead upset over making such a dumb deal. "Well, if you want to fight right now then I suppose we can."

Genesis smirked at his confidence, "To the training room, then."

Together they stepped within the confines of the room and watched the graphics soon spill out and create an interesting battlefield. Sephiroth flicked a piece of his hair out of the way and smiled gently as his thoughts concentrated on something different than the battle before him. _I hardly know this boy, yet here I am fighting him. All I can wonder is…who is he? I wonder who else in Shinra is like him, running amuck and becoming 1__st__ class without my knowing. Ah, how naïve I've been to not find these things out before. Perhaps the mission I previously had wiped out the memory I had of such information? No matter…I can put every SOLDIER that goes up against me into their rightful place._ He moved his blade carefully and noticed the bright gleam on it, touching the back edge with his hand carefully as his position eased into a defensive approach. _I can see the gleam of hopefulness within his eyes, with each breath he takes he feels power rushing through him. His muscles are tightening, his heart racing to faster rates, his body starts to sweat as his eyes focus directly on me. Those fingers will grip the hilt of his sword, knuckles turning white with anticipation. He wants to prove something, not only to himself but to me and everyone else that he deserves the title of 1__st__ class. He's hungry for that title, he's hungry for recognition and glory like everyone else in this world. Yet he is missing the key component of it all. He's too washed up in that hunger, too involved in that passion. He's losing sight of my blade and only focused on seeing a crowd of cheering fans before him. He's missing my feet coming forward, my blade twisting ever so slightly, my own muscles tensing to jump up at him. He doesn't see me anymore, he only sees what he wants. He's lost sight of how to gain those wishes and that gives me reason to fight him. To destroy those dreams and shake my head when he begs for a rematch. His pain and hatred to me will only be for nothing because it is his own fault that he cannot reach his goals._ Sephiroth moved through the air as he leapt forward and struck his blade hard into Genesis's, the sparks flying before them. He landed and jumped away as the bewildered Genesis tried to regain himself and strike back. Soon Sephiroth twisted and struck blades once again, but his eyes were relaxed and his body wasn't tense or sporadic like Genesis's. He stood still and straightened up, flicking his blade gently. "Shall I wait for you to regain your thoughts?"

Genesis whipped his blade back into an offensive position, "You're hardly making this worth it. Fight me!"

_Beautiful, now he's powered by rage. At least he's focusing on my fighting ability now. He's tired of my unwillingness to fight him, but that's because I have to hold back. If I put too much effort in…I could potentially kill him._ Sephiroth deflected every hit that came at him and gently moved about the battlefield as Genesis's powerful shots continued to come. _There goes the hope in his eyes, but now it's replaced by anger. Ah, that hateful spite that I'm being a terrible sparring partner is fueling him to act irrationally. He's stepping differently, almost without purpose or thought. His swings may be powerful but they aren't well thought out. Now he's in a bad position, as I have the upper-hand of him._ Sephiroth slammed his hilt into Genesis and watched him fling back. The burning fire was still in his eyes. "You want a fight? I'll give you one…" Everything seemed to slow down to Sephiroth as he moved about the room and started to strike Genesis several times, though taking care not to hit him with the sharp side of his sword. As everything returned to normal Sephiroth almost felt wary of his surroundings. It was odd to have such a feeling happen to him, as if the place had stopped but he kept going. His eyes quickly adjusted to Genesis and noticed he was on all fours trying to catch his breath. "Are you all right?" He walked over and bent down, eyes concentrating on the wounds. He would recover, there was a slim chance that it had hurt that badly to cripple him.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Genesis slowly got up and stiffened up as the pain shot through him, eyes avoiding Sephiroth's. "That…was a surprise move."

"What was?"

"It was so fast, I hardly had time to react." He picked up his sword carefully and tried not to show he was in pain, "I lost, nonetheless." _Where is that burning desire to fight me? Where did it go? It diminished so quickly…as if I beat it out of him._ "You won the bet…what shall you have me do?"

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to react to this as he thought the battle would go on longer, but his attack must have really knocked the senses out of the boy. And he was to be 1st class soon? Ha…seemed Shinra was getting desperate for high-titled men. "Hand over LOVELESS."

Genesis blinked as if he spoke in a different language. "What?"

"You heard me."

"What would you want with such a thing?"

"I'm taking away what you cherish most, isn't that such a monstrous move? You can get it back…once you defeat me." His hand was out awaiting the book to arrive within his grasp. Yet it took several minutes for Genesis to fumble with pulling it out and longingly gliding his fingers on the cover before handing it over. Sephiroth glanced at the title making sure it was the right book before smirking. "I won't ruin it, I'm not careless. By the way…your fighting skills could use some work. I suggest you practice with others and gather a better strategy next time around. And…don't forget that losing your focus is like losing the battle before it ever starts." Sephiroth moved off with the book in hand, this time Genesis made no move to follow him.

His eyes returned once again to the cover of the cream colored book and gently his thumb glided over the golden lettering of the title. _What's so special about this book anyway?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're heading off to Nibelheim, Genesis…it says you signed up to check on the mako reactor in that region."

Genesis nodded slowly, "Yes."

Lazard gently sat back in his comfortable chair and glanced up at the redhead curiously. His gloved hands fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose before smirking at him. "Tell me…why did you sign up for checking out mako reactors?"

"I have nothing better to do," Genesis commented, "Not that I'm not given enough missions or anything…" Quick save. "I just thought it'd be a good experience to go through one and make sure everything is all right. Besides…I've never been to Nibelheim."

"Have you ever seen snow?" Lazard asked.

"I've…seen it snow, but I haven't seen large amounts of it."

"Well, you have to travel through the snow-capped mountains to get there. It'll be a good experience for you, it's a good thing you signed up for it. Traveling abroad makes you look more important." Lazard gently tugged on his sleeves as if to fix them into a more perfect position than they already were in. "Aside from that, tell me about your meeting with Sephiroth. I heard that you ran into him earlier this morning?"

Genesis wasn't sure how to describe what had gone on between them. It was a very…unfriendly relationship it seemed, not that their relationship before was any better. "Well…he seems more spiteful toward lower class members so far. He asked me to fight him in the training room, though, so I obliged." That was somewhat stretching the truth, but Genesis didn't feel like going into details. "He gave me a few pointers before he left." After stealing his book, of course.

"Oh, that's interesting. So how much did he recollect around you?"

"Nothing, really. He didn't know my name or what LOVELESS was. He's acting rather calm, but I think it's because he doesn't realize he's forgotten anything."

"That's good, we don't want him to realize such a thing. Was there anything important he told you?"

"Not in particular. He said he was sick and that was about it."

Lazard nodded, "Good. Did you tell him about your soon promotion to 1st class? I wouldn't expect you to hide such a thing."

"I told him, it was the main reason why he asked to fight me. Unfortunately the fight didn't go that well, but then again…he's always had a good advantage on everyone."

Lazard propped his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, eyes settling on Genesis's 2nd class attire. "What did he tell you to improve on?"

"Strategy. And…he said that losing focus is like losing the battle. I'm assuming he's saying that I wasn't attentive enough while fighting."

"At least you understand what he's saying." Lazard then gently brought his papers together and neatly stacked them in a pile, pulling up a document on his computer that contained Genesis's files. "And since you're doing as you're told…we should give you what you want." He clicked a few things and typed in several passwords and access codes before changing Genesis's class rank. "There, you're officially 1st class now. How's it feel?"

Genesis was surprised at how easy it was but he felt successful nonetheless. "As if I should challenge Sephiroth to another battle."

Lazard laughed, "Don't get yourself hurt fighting him. You know the rules…change your ID and gather up the correct clothing as you see fit."

Genesis nodded before turning away from Lazard to head off and get his new ID. This was awesome, he could do so much now that he was 1st class! And heading off to Nibelheim to brag that he was 1st class now felt like such an achievement. Surely the media would be interested in him now…

It wasn't long for him to gather his ID and arrive beside Angeal who was talking to a few grunts about their work for the day. He seemed so serious around the younger group until Genesis appeared beside him. "Ah, Genesis, come to give the grunts a powerful speech?" The forlorn faces fell onto Genesis curiously wondering what he would say to them.

"I've just been promoted to 1st class," was what came out before he even thought about it. He didn't mean to say it like he was bragging, but he couldn't help it. His intention was to tell Angeal…and if that meant a bunch of grunts hearing he might as well say it proudly.

"Congrats," Angeal remarked and listened to the grunts give a few 'oohs' and 'awes' for his success. "Where are you heading off to now?"

"Nibelheim. I've a few missions to do, I'll call you later…I've got something important to tell you." His eyes turned to the grunts and gave a charming smile, "The rest of you should enjoy your training…maybe you'll become 1st class at some point, too?" He walked away from the group as he knew he'd have to pack up a few things for his trip to Nibelheim. He was curious to know what he'd find there, especially when Sephiroth had told him about the path leading to JENOVA. What would the townsfolk know about it? Or…would it be a complete mystery? He'd rush through the mission and spend as much time as he could finding out what was hiding around the mysterious place. Perhaps he'd find out more about the Professor Gast person that Sephiroth had mentioned long ago?

He didn't run into Sephiroth before he departed, though he wasn't expecting to see him anyway. The man was completely different now…and in some ways it made him better in Genesis's mind. He wasn't obsessed about anything, just being in the 'now' was good enough for him. Would that change as time went on? Would memories appear that were hidden from the surgery? He was curious…

The trip there was a long and tedious one. Though Genesis was mostly quiet and to himself, the ride had been filled with action. The weather was terrible and Genesis finally witnessed what it was like to go through a blizzard, something that had brought some fear within him. He also got to see what it looked like when snow happened to pile high on the mountain landscapes across the entire place below him. It was beautiful, but he preferred colorful landscapes over snowy ones. It wasn't just arriving to Nibelheim that made Genesis feel irritable, but the people themselves were odd. It was as if…they had never heard of a world outside of their own. He stayed within the confines of an inn that was small and rather hideous looking…not to mention there was a really creepy picture of a girl sitting in a chair across the room. It felt like she was watching him or something…

And the view from the hallway window was just as eerie, it was as if Nibelheim reeked of being a ghost town. As if the people before him had no souls.

But it didn't persuade him to leave his thoughts on finding JENOVA. The first people he inquired were the innkeepers because they at least had some spunk to them, even if they acted just as oddly as the remaining town. There was no such luck with them, though, as they had never heard of the name before.

His next search was to ask a few townsfolk about it, but the only interesting thing he heard about was a little boy talking about Seven Wonders….still, it didn't answer Genesis's question. An entire day was wasted doing that before he decided heading to the mako reactor would be of far more importance than bothering with the townsfolk anymore. It wasn't helpful that he needed a guide to get around Nibelheim. He wasn't expecting the place to be scattered throughout the mountain passages… But the guide he received almost astounded him. He was actually rather cold considering he was used to Banora's warmer climate…so seeing a girl wearing scantily clad clothing had stunned him.

"My name's Tifa, I'll be your guide!" She said cheerfully. She was so young, too, it made Genesis feel like a pedophile just staring at her. "I'm the best tour guide in town!" There was more than one? People visited this place? Why? There wasn't anything out there… "If you have any questions I can answer them, I know everything about this town and its history."

"Everything?" Genesis questioned her liability as his eyes dragged across her chest. She was…well…starting to bloom was all he could think of. God, why was he…he needed a cold shower. "I do have quite a few questions, but I'm uncertain whether you'd be able to answer them."

"Trust me," she replied, casually popping her hip out and resting a gloved hand on it, "I've explored everything around here." Genesis kept his eyes away from her bare stomach and tried to focus on something different. Her eyes. That would be a good start…

"Have you ever heard of JENOVA? I've been searching for this…thing for awhile. Supposedly there was research done here a few decades back and it linked to something called the JENOVA Project."

There was a moment of contemplation passing across Tifa's face before a spark lit up in her dark eyes, "Oh, I don't know about JENOVA but I do know that there's a mansion holding secrets inside. Supposedly in the mansion is an expansive laboratory, perhaps if you checked it out you might find some research on that project?"

Genesis nodded, "That sounds very helpful." His eyes glanced back at her chest before taking another detour off to the landscape. Why did she have to dress so inappropriately? "So…show me this mako reactor, it's important I finish my mission first before I go to the mansion…"

She smiled happily, "Of course. This way!" She flagged him on and started to head off, Genesis's eyes taking in her backside. Her legs were so exposed since her skirt was so…

He needed to find a better way to avert his eyes. How come he could focus on every detail of this girl's body yet he couldn't properly focus while fighting Sephiroth? Hmm…maybe he should just imagine Sephiroth as a girl or something…

Scratch that, it hurt his mind too much. Genesis hardly listened to her as they made their way around the twisted roads and soon found the interestingly abandoned looking mako reactor. He stepped forward to head within but turned to face her, "You…can't come inside, sorry."

"What? Oh, I'll stay out of the way I promise! Can't I come see?" Her hands grabbed onto his bicep and she pressed herself rather closely against him, Genesis hardly able to keep his eyes on hers. He almost shifted them to stare at her chest again but he quickly brought his eyes to the reactor instead.

"No, it's against Shinra's authorization. If you stepped inside I'd lose my job. I don't think you'd want me to live with such a heavy burden of being jobless, hmm? Especially since you'd be the cause of it…"

She gave a slight pout and stomped her cowgirl boot into the ground, "Oh…fine. I'll wait…but don't take too long! We're not done with our tour!"

"Um…right." His eyes passed over her once again and he mentally punished himself for looking at her. He headed within and made sure she stayed outside before looking within the confines of the mako reactor. It was odd looking considering everything was glowing against the metallic parts that surrounded the place. His boots resounded as he walked in silence, unable to figure out whether things were in working condition or not. After moving throughout the odd area several times he happened upon a closed door that he hadn't seen before. Gently he opened it up and headed within, eyes capturing a line of pods throughout the area. What…were those? He arrived closer to gather a glimpse within and felt his heart stop. "My…God." He pulled back from the sight and looked around at the other pods. So…many of them. Were they all just harvesting there? His eyes then caught something he hadn't seen before. "JENOVA…" he breathed as he read the metal plaque that rested above the door up the stairs. She lived within the mako reactor? That was…insane.

Genesis looked over at the wheel that would open the door and quickly pulled on it, listening to the gears shifting and turning until the door opened itself. Up the stairs he went, ascending to the wonder of what was hiding behind the metallic doors. His boots continued to clang against each step he took until he arrived within an odd hallway…that opened up into something that truly frightened him. His eyes took in the odd wires and circuits that formed all across the walls linking to one thing in the center of the back wall. It was the creepiest thing he had seen, yet he knew that it wasn't JENOVA. There was…something behind the odd metallic armor. He could see the glows of something contained in glass, and there were odd organs of some sort spread out, but he couldn't catch a good glimpse of what it was. Slowly he came forward, wary of the armor that was positioned before him. His breathing pattern was increasing as he came closer, up the winding tube that was positioned in the middle of the armor. He stopped upon arrival and glanced up at its robotic face before grasping around its middle, feeling it tug as he tried to move it slightly. He glimpsed at the creature behind and almost fell off of the winding tube. Was she awake? Was she just sleeping? No…in the reports she was dormant, right? She had to still be inactive…

His hand shakily grabbed back onto the metallic object and this time he forced himself to stare at the creature behind it. Her skin was an odd color of blue and her hair was shocking silvery-white, much like the way Sephiroth's was. A metal contraption was compressed into her skull and showed her brain sticking out, just like how odd it was that all of her organs were pulled from her body and allowed to float about her like she was a frog that was preserved for further analysis after dissection. His eyes glanced at her glowing eye and noticed the odd scaly features upon her skin. In fact…he noticed she had no arms, as if they were torn from her as well. There were two odd red plates of some sort escaping her back, and he wondered if those were…wings of some sort. They were deformed and contorted, much like the rest of her mangled body. Though she looked terrifying in her present situation…Genesis almost felt bad for the alien he was staring at. There was no way that she could carry on in a body such as the one left here…and yet she couldn't die within the confines of the tube she floated within. Such a terrible life…

But he reminded himself she had brought on her own destruction with the way she had arrived to this world only to destroy it and move onward. Karma was a bitch. Finally Genesis pulled himself away from the room she lay within and headed out feeling enlightened and yet curious still. Sephiroth, Angeal, and himself were all remnants of that monster lying within that room…but would any of them fall within her path of destruction? He could hardly find himself being connected to what lay behind that door, yet in a sense he almost felt a yearning to help her. The image of her destroyed body would haunt him forever, almost making him wonder if she felt pain in that quiescent stage. Or did she consciously know about what had happened to her and what she had created? Did she know she had…a son? No no, he shouldn't refer to Sephiroth like that….it wasn't right.

"Such a strange thing to happen upon…but…so informative as well…" Genesis muttered. When he got back to Headquarters he'd have to explain to Angeal what he saw. It still boggled his mind that Sephiroth was the closest link to that alien abomination. How would Sephiroth feel if he noticed her in that position? So…ripped apart and unable to do anything about it… Genesis could only hope that Sephiroth would never become curious about her. Ever.

As he stepped outside into the open air he noticed Tifa was still there waiting for him. "I'm done, shall we…go see that mansion?" His eyes took in the slight curves of her still developing body and he once again mentally punished himself for glancing at her. If she wasn't so exposed he wouldn't have to look so much…

"Oh! Of course. So how was your mission?"

"Everything was in working order, as usual."

"I see. Are you leaving soon?"

"Well, I can't stay here for long. I have other missions to do as well, this was just one of the smaller ones."

Tifa nodded, "Makes sense." Her eyes connected to Genesis's and she gave him a big smile, "Sooo…do you know any blonde guys that work for Shinra?"

What…kind of a question was that? Genesis thought through all the blondes he knew and highly doubted she was thinking about Lazard as eye candy. "Um…no, not really."

She sighed, "Oh." Then she tensed up and pointed a finger at him, "Don't tell anyone I asked you that question, all right?"

"Uh…okay." Who would even care? But his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the mansion before them. He whistled at the sight of it and slowly went up to the gates, pushing them open. "Seems…interesting enough." As he stepped inside he noticed her hanging back, "Are you coming?"

"I'm not going in there, it looks creepy. It's probably filled with monsters."

Genesis looked back at the abandoned mansion before shrugging, "Suit yourself." Made things easier for him. But finding his way about the place was rather impossible. He felt like he was looking for a needle in a haystack. It seemed unattainable to find this 'laboratory' that she spoke of. Each bedroom was dusty and boring just like the next, and he couldn't find any hidden doors or anything that stuck out. Some doors were locked, but when he peeped through the holes he didn't find anything on the other side…

"This seems pointless," Genesis remarked as he leaned against an odd brick wall that was in the shape of a half circle. "There aren't any stairs leading to underground laboratories either, and I haven't found any trap doors…" he angrily brought his fists back against the wall and felt the thing give. He then fell for a rather LONG time, slamming down a spiral of stairs that didn't seem to end. After this brutal incident he got up and dusted himself off, coughing and choking on the dust that had entered into his lungs. He sneezed several times until the cloud of dust settled and gave way into a dirty looking underground room. "Oh." This must be what he was looking for…

He walked around carefully checking all the doors that he could and noticed coffins in a few…and one was snoring. That alone almost made him turn and leave the place for good, but he told himself that running away from a snoring coffin was ridiculous and that he needed to find out more about this place. Easily enough he found a room that was filled with books and had been connected to a nice laboratory, though it was now dusty and out of use. There was lots of information lying about the place, as if the area was quickly abandoned without a care of how it was left. He picked up several books and articles glancing through them to figure out what had gone on. There were journals of daily happenings about who did what and how JENOVA reacted, a few books he picked up gave detailed information on how she came to the Planet, and several articles were just daily observations with numbers crammed throughout any empty space they could find. But one in particular interested him greatly and it was a pink colored book with bronze embezzling on it. Within it contained observations from a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent. That was….Sephiroth's real mother.

"What do you have to say, my dear?" He asked the book, flipping through it slowly to arrive within the sprawling of beautiful handwriting on the cream colored pages. As he continued to flip he suddenly noticed an interesting mark above a few pages. "What…" he then realized what the marks meant. Her advancement in pregnancy. He slowly began to read her words out loud, wondering what she thought during the time that she was carrying Sephiroth. "It's the sixth month…I've grown accustomed to the terrible visions and blacking out, but I still fear for the worst. I've only a few more months of research before my fears come true. I hope I can leave my correct hypotheses behind before this all ends…and in the correct hands as well. I just hope that Vincent will forgive me…and that the world won't lash out for my poor choice that I've decided to create with—" Genesis stopped and almost lost the words. "Hojo?!" He shakily looked away and blinked a few times, arriving his eyes back to the pages to make sure he was reading it correctly. Lucrecia and Hojo had Sephiroth…it all made sense, but it seemed so wrong. And Sephiroth didn't know….he'd never know now.

Genesis closed the book and quickly hid it within the confines of his clothing. He'd have to read it all and discuss his findings with Angeal, perhaps there was something there that they both should know about Sephiroth? He warily took a seat at the table and dug about some more for other journals, wondering if anyone else had kept one as well. It took hours of searching, but Genesis was rewarded for his determination. He found a book specifically documenting and giving detailed information on Sephiroth's advancement as a child. It wasn't just mechanical writing, either, but like that of a nanny or caretaker that wrote these very words. The journal contained pictures as well, causing Genesis almost to laugh at the sight of a baby Sephiroth…but to also feel pity toward him. Each picture that he was shown he had no one holding him nor any toys or things to comfort him. He was just sitting in a confined space with either things hooked up to him or practically strapped into a spot for further analysis. Genesis wasn't sure how they could have done those things to a baby…he looked so defenseless and scared in all of his pictures, as if he could comprehend that what everyone was doing to him was bad.

He pocketed that journal as well and decided to leave, finding that if he needed more books he'd find a way to return to Nibelheim…or perhaps force Tifa into shipping him the books whether she wanted to enter the mansion or not. Once he stepped outside and arrived beside the girl he noticed she looked bored and impatient with him. "I'm sorry, but there was a lot of information I had to go through to get to the right thing."

She shrugged, "Well, at least you got what you wanted, right?"

"Yes. Uh…" he looked back at the mansion once more, almost daring himself to return to the comforts of the laboratory to read up more. But he knew he had pawed through all the books he could and wouldn't find anything as interesting as the two books he had found. "I think I should return back to the inn…I'm leaving tomorrow."

She pouted, "Oh, all right. Are you sure you don't want to do more touring?"

"What else is around here?"

She shrugged, "Nothing…I just get paid by the hour."

Genesis smiled, "Well…though I'd love to put more gil in your pockets I'm rather tired and need to get some rest. You are definitely the best tour guide I've had, though." He had never had a tour guide in his life…

She waved her hand at him, "You're too sweet. Now let's head back! And…" she turned to him, a big smile on her face, "If you wanna tip me go ahead and slip it in!" Slip it in? Slip it… His eyes went down to her chest and felt himself start to become extremely embarrassed. How could she SAY those things? She was like.. 12 or something! Okay older than that…maybe. But it was still so wrong! How could her parents let her do this for a living?? "Don't be shy, I know you want to!" God, she was doing an introduction to stripperhood it seemed. Who knew hookers went from tour guides to streetwalkers?

"W-Well…I…suppose…" he stuttered slightly, pulling out his wallet and rifled through it before tugging out a few bills and quickly stuck them in the front of her low-cut shirt.

Her face turned bright red at his actions and she snatched it out of her front, "I meant slip it in my HAT, you pervert!"

His eyes went to her hat. Ohh…aha. He didn't see the tips there. Awkward. "Uh…if I give you another 50 gil will you pretend that never happened?"

"Make it 200 and we have a deal." God, women. He handed it over and watched her properly put it into her hat before moving off. "This way to get back into town." After that incident she wasn't peppy or talkative to him…and she didn't even say goodbye once he got to the inn. Oh well, right? He made it to the confines of his room and decided to call Angeal finally to inform him of what he had seen and what he gathered so far.

"Just who I wanted to hear from," Angeal remarked as he picked up his phone. "Tell me, how is Nibelheim?"

"Well…I think some pre-teen girl just pilfered a good chunk of my gil…"

"Dare I ask how?"

"Um…I tried to tip her inappropriately and had to pay more to get her to be quiet about it?"

Angeal snorted, "What did you do?"

"She said 'slip it in' and she was wearing a low cut top…so…yeah. But she meant put it in the band of her cowgirl hat….so that turned out really badly."

"How old was she?"

"I'm not sure, but she was wearing very little clothing…it was kind of distracting."

"Why were you tipping her anyway?"

"She was my tour guide!" Genesis sighed, "Anyway, that's not what I called for. I found out some interesting information about JENOVA."

Angeal sat down and shifted the phone over to his other ear, "You're starting to sound like Sephiroth. So, what's so great about her?"

"I saw her, Angeal." There was silence on the other end, a pause for him to continue. "She's inside Nibelheim's mako reactor. She's…I don't know how to describe her, Angeal."

"Well, start with the basics."

"Blue skin, white hair, her organs were pooled around her, she had no arms…her eyeball was glowing at me. It was just…" Genesis shuddered as the image reappeared in his mind. "Scary. Very scary."

"How did you know she was in Nibelheim?"

"Sephiroth had told me details the night that he got out of his first surgery. He said he wanted to tell me everything since he had already told me enough details before. He thought that…it'd be rude to suddenly stop giving me information."

"Interesting…was she alive?"

"Yes. She's just dormant for now. This may sound weird but…I almost felt bad for her."

"What?"

"Yeah. Just…the way her body is now isn't natural. But I found other things that I'm bringing back with me. I found a journal that his mother kept here, and it even shows her progression through pregnancy. Another book I found is of him as a baby. There's pictures and…it's kind of sickening when you look at them."

"Sephiroth as a baby would be rather mind boggling."

"It's just the way they have him positioned and shown in the pictures. I think it's from some girl assistant or something that made this journal…it seems really personal and creative with the way they worded things."

"Hmm…" Angeal fell silent and for a moment the only noise that passed between them was of their breathing. He finally spoke up, as if arriving to a conclusion. "You said her body was in terrible condition, correct?"

"Well…it's preserved just…in a creepy manner."

"But if you were Sephiroth and you saw that…you'd get very upset, right?"

"Considering Sephiroth was hell-bent on believing she was his true mother…yes."

"I see…then it's best we never tell him of his mother. At least…of JENOVA."

Genesis sighed, "Yeah…I was thinking that. I did promise I'd tell him his mother's name, though…but he wanted me to tell him JENOVA's name…not Lucrecia's."

"Genesis, he doesn't remember making that promise so lying to him won't be a big deal. Just say it's Lucrecia and leave it at that. In fact, we shouldn't even bother saying we know his mother."

"There's something else that should intrigue you." Genesis looked at Lucrecia's book before turning his eyes to the creepy painting of the child sitting on the chair. "It says that…Lucrecia had her child with Hojo."

There was utter silence before Angeal made an interesting noise, soon recovering with, "H-Hojo?"

"Yes. Hojo."

There was more silence before Angeal spoke again, "Well….we can tell Sephiroth got all of his looks from his mother." Genesis burst into laughter, even if he didn't mean to, and tried to hold it in as if this was their little secret. It WAS their little secret! Yet the fact that Angeal would say such a thing after the seriousness of the subject made it hard to keep it in.

"So cruel and yet so true. But…in all actuality, it makes me wonder how much Hojo really values his son? It doesn't seem right that he can mess around with his memories and inject him with alien cells and not care in the least…"

"Lucrecia didn't care either, remember?"

"I think she cared to an extent. Besides, she felt bad afterward, Hojo is still around and is still manipulating Sephiroth into a perfect super being. I find that scary…"

"Yes, it is a bit sketchy." Angeal hesitated, "I'll never be able to look at Hojo the same way ever again…especially with Sephiroth in his presence."

"Yeah, I know, it'll be weird because Sephiroth will be the only one who won't know that he's related to the man."

"It's probably a good thing he doesn't know."

"Indeed." Genesis looked back over to the journal and smiled, "But there was a mention of another man in there. A…Vincent. When Sephiroth was telling us about the visions he had when he met Lucrecia…he had mentioned there was a man with his mother…and he thought that was his father. Perhaps there was a giant love affair going on between Lucrecia and this guy?"

"How do you know that's Vincent, though?"

"I'm not sure…it just seems natural. She said she was sorry directly to him, I'm assuming it's because she couldn't be with him."

"Huh. I wonder if Hojo knew…"

"I'll try and find out through her journal, I'm going to spend as much of my free time as I can reading through both of these books."

"Well…if you happen upon anything interesting you can call me or wait until you get home."

"Right. Have fun playing with grunts."

"And you have fun with your pre-teens."

Genesis listened to the phone hang up and he shook his head at Angeal's last comment. He always got the last laugh, didn't he? His eyes returned to the books, "I have more important things to deal with than little girls."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ride back was just as terrible as the ride getting there. Another blizzard, more hellish accidents, and almost losing their lives as the helicopter became so blinded by the howling winds and gushes of snow that they had nearly crashed into a mountain side. Luckily they were fine, but that didn't make their nerves any more relaxed until they found themselves out of the blowing cold of the blizzard. Genesis spent most of his time reading in the back ignoring the pilots and their small talk or current updates. He was too interested in reading Lucrecia's journal, which had started off on such an exuberant note. She was excited to begin research on JENOVA. It slowly went into more issues, like only being able to deal with a certain amount of cells and being unable to completely work with JENOVA's body due to its severity of awaking her from her dormant state. Genesis never knew that she could awaken…but then again, it was always a good thing to be super cautious about those things. But as things went on she started to add in a few hints about Vincent and how he was there more as a bodyguard than anything else. He could see subtle hints of attraction, but she kept concluding that she couldn't be with him for she had 'sinned'. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by such a thing, hoping she'd put it in writing in the next journal. But instead she'd go back to the given theories and relevancies of Hojo's ideas against her own thoughts and how they worked rather well together.

Then one day it seemed like an awkward scribbling moment in her journal where she was too flustered for actual words. She had written an actual dairy entry, one pertaining to her love toward Vincent, yet her loyalty to her work. She felt sorry that she had to decline Vincent for such a selfish thing, but she was set on heading through with her career and hoped he'd forgive her for such rejection. But Genesis knew that wasn't all, and it was obvious by the next few things she said. _'I may love Vincent more than the world can know, yet though I love him I cannot say what I've done to his beloved father. If he ever knew of his father's death linking to me, the boy would resent me. For that, I can't be with him, because if Vincent hated me I'd find no reason to live in this world.'_ Genesis stared at her words. She…was linked to Vincent's father's death? Weird…yet intriguing. She seemed so selfless in her thoughts, wishing that she could be loved and have him know the truth, yet fearing for the worse in the entire situation.

And then there was another day where her words seemed tied up in emotion. _'He questioned me about working with his father. I couldn't tell him the truth…and within a week I stopped talking to him, avoiding all eye contact. Hojo proposed a simple solution to me even though he doesn't know of our love feud. He asked if I was willing to bring a child into this world to test JENOVA's cells out on the baby. He's curious to see if a human being is liable to come forth from such workings. I told him I'd think about it. If I want to push Vincent away from me I'll have to follow through with Hojo's plans…but I'll have to ask Hojo a favor. Marriage.'_ Favor? Oh boy, Genesis couldn't believe she'd ask Hojo to marry her to push Vincent away more. In a way Genesis felt like he was reading a romance novel more than he was reading someone's journal. Well…no matter, it was captivating his mind nonetheless.

'_He proposed to me today and I accepted. I had to tell Vincent and show him the ring before ignoring him again, hoping that would drive him away for good. I don't think it has, though… I just hope he can understand my situation in the years to come. Perhaps one day he'll find this journal and read through it…'_

Genesis wondered if Vincent ever did find the book, but realized that if he had found it he probably would have kept it with him instead of leaving it within Shinra's Manor. Oh well…if the man was alive he probably was over Lucrecia by now. His eyes returned to the pages and started to read through it before noticing she was describing her sexual interactions with Hojo the night Sephiroth was conceived. His face contorted into disgust yet for some reason he didn't want to skip any detail in case she dropped any other hints. He tried to picture a younger Hojo, a younger anything that looked far different than Hojo, but he couldn't. The actions of Hojo riling up Sephiroth's mom were now stuck in his mind forever. A shudder went down his spine before he jumped when the pilot remarked that they were almost home. His eyes turned back to the page wanting to finish it up. _'And though I'm loyal to my work and contributing to this project, I can't say that I love Hojo. As he may have had a grasp on me and had enjoyed the small moment that we had, though hardly intimate as it was, the only thing I could think about was Vincent. Here we were exacting the correct day and time in which we knew my body would have the perfect timing in conceiving a child, hardly acting out in a pleasurable way, and all I could muster in my mind was Vincent. If it had been him in that spot doing such acts instead of Hojo… I could only pretend that it was him to get through our intercourse. Maybe I have to think that way because it gives me a feeling that someone does care for me? Or that the sexual moment wasn't just having sex to have a child, but a lustful thing? What am I saying…as I scientist I should only think about the good outcomes of my actions, not what pleases me during such actions.'_ Genesis wanted to laugh only because Hojo's own wife could hardly stand being with him. Poor woman had to suffer so much, and it was always for the namesake of science! He had hoped that she would drop her literal thinking that science was her only thing and would get with Vincent just once! God…what was he thinking? That was Sephiroth's mom he was talking about. Now that he thought about it, this just made things really awkward since he was hoping Sephiroth's mom would sleep with some guy that wasn't Sephiroth's dad. How was he going to face the man after all of these thoughts?

"Genesis, we're here," the pilot remarked scaring him once again. Genesis bookmarked the next entry and quickly slid it back within the confines of his clothes before sitting up more, eyes shifting toward the window. Right, it couldn't be that hard to talk to Sephiroth, it wasn't like the 1st class SOLDIER knew what he was reading or who these people even were. Well, aside from Hojo…

"Thanks for the ride," Genesis commented before getting out. He walked to arrive inside and met face-to-face with Sephiroth. "Ah!" Genesis remarked, before trying to cover up his surprise, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you right…there."

Sephiroth coolly brushed his hair back with a flick of his hand and stared down at the redhead before him. "It's fine. I'm assuming you just got back from a mission? No wonder you're so reckless, everyone starts acting stupid when they hear they're coming home."

Genesis would have taken offense but the image of Hojo and Lucrecia was still burning powerfully in his mind. "If you could call this place home. What are you doing right now? You look like you're pretending to be busy."

"On the contrary, I was told to meet you here and tell you that Lazard had an important meeting prepared for us once you arrived. Now that you're here we can get this meeting over with."

"Right now?" Genesis asked hoping he could still hide the books without any issues going on. "I can't stop at my room first?"

"Why? Don't tell me you want to 'freshen up' or something ridiculous like that. You look fine, now hurry up."

Genesis quickly sniped back, "You would think I'm fine," before realizing his mistake in his words. He shouldn't have said that to Sephiroth who had forgotten ALL of their dirty jokes and sexual behavior they normally expressed. The man had glared right back at him in what Genesis would have seen as Hojo's glare, which didn't help the situation at all. "What? I'm joking, I'm sorry you're such a stiff." Why was he pushing his buttons? "After you, my liege."

"I'd prefer that you walk in front of me," Sephiroth ordered as he grabbed Genesis's forearm and set the man before him, causing their pace to go much faster than what Genesis preferred. "Tell me when you start to get nervous." Hell, Genesis was already nervous, it felt like Sephiroth was going to kill him. Wait a minute, why was he so afraid? He was a 1st class SOLDIER as well!

"If you think I scare easily you're sadly mistaken." Genesis arrived within Lazard's office and gave Lazard a decent smile, "Good to see you, Director."

"Ah, glad that your trip went well. I heard the mako reactor was in working order."

"Everything was in tip-top shape."

"Excellent. I called both of you in here because you're both 1st class SOLDIERs and I have news concerning you two. News has already started to break out about Genesis's promotion and I thought it'd be beneficial if the two of you made a small appearance together."

Sephiroth winced, "Why?"

"Because the media loves it when the world's most powerful people come together in one spot," Genesis remarked casually, though Sephiroth made no remark nor looked at him. "I don't mind appearing before everyone."

"It won't have to be anything big, you won't have to talk to anyone together, just be around each other long enough that people get enough pictures for their liking."

"I don't see the point in that," Sephiroth remarked.

"It raises Shinra Company's ratings every time you're out in public. It's been proven by our statisticians. Having both of you will most likely double our ratings."

Sephiroth glanced over at Genesis like he was worthless, "This seems like a waste of my time."

Genesis smiled back nicely, "Says the one who was waiting for me to come back 'home'."

There was a spark between the two, mostly Sephiroth's anger hitting an interesting limit and Genesis noticing this anger that had sparked from within Sephiroth's cat-like green eyes. He felt somewhat scared right then and there, as if speaking up was the main reason why he was going to feel pain in the near future. "You're right, I wasn't thinking this out thoroughly. We should get out together more often…" His tone seemed cynical in a sense, yet his expressions didn't seem to register on his face making it hard to tell what the man was really thinking.

Lazard nodded at them gently, "Then you two go out and have fun. Don't do anything stupid, the world is watching you."

As if that made things any less nerve-wracking for Genesis. He turned around and moved to leave the place about to head back to his room when he felt the deadly glare of Sephiroth arriving on his back. He looked back and saw the devilish eyes striking into his. "Just because you're in a terrible mood doesn't mean you should take it out on me." Sephiroth didn't respond, only blew right past him in his furious mood. "They invented naptime for people like you!" Genesis shouted after him in hopes that he would hear but would be too wound up in leaving to care about getting revenge. Of course Genesis hadn't thought that out clearly, as Sephiroth had stopped dead in his tracks to glare at him. "Um…well it's true," Genesis defended himself, though it was a weak effort.

Sephiroth soon snaked his way back over to him, his green eyes striking into Genesis's, "Look, just because Lazard imagines this world of purity and joy between the two of us for Shinra's ratings doesn't mean I'm going to pretend they actually pertain to actuality when the media isn't looking. There is no such thing as friendship, and if there was it would have been made with a better benefit than to listen to others talk about how conceited they are or jokingly give lewd remarks at everything they see."

Genesis had to get his say in before Sephiroth could rile on about everything. "I wasn't saying you were my friend, nor was I making the advancement toward a friendship. If you want to make people even believe you're more than just a SOLDIER you'll have to act a lot less cynical toward every person you meet. Haven't you ever heard of being civil, or did they forget to teach you that here?" Hell, he was the one that taught him everything…he hadn't forgotten to show Sephiroth that! "You know what? This is pointless trying to talk to someone with such a 'holier-than-thou' personality complex. When you grow up come back to talk to me." Genesis moved around him but felt the harsh grip of Sephiroth's hand crush his bicep.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me," Sephiroth's angered voice was right beside his ear, the goosebumps began to rise on Genesis's skin. "You have no leeway to talk to me like that, and that was proven when we fought. I've been a 1st class SOLDIER longer than you have been and I believe you should respect me as such. If you want me to even consider being civil to you I think it'd be in your best interest to shut up and do as you're told." He let him go, slamming Genesis into the wall with force before he walked off this time, leaving the redhead there to take it all in. Genesis could hardly believe how snappy Sephiroth had gotten. Yes, Sephiroth did have his days way back when, but he couldn't tell if this was how Sephiroth normally acted or not. He supposed he'd have to wait and see as the weeks progressed…

He headed to his room after awhile trying to calm himself down, arriving within the room to find the place empty. He dropped the two journals onto the bed and fixed his hair in the mirror carefully. But something really struck him to find Sephiroth again and confront him. He wasn't sure what was causing him to do such things, but he didn't want to leave off on such a note, as if he had backed down or something. With a few confident breaths and checking his looks once more in the mirror he headed back out of the room. Did Sephiroth head off to his own room? Maybe…

Genesis took the elevator up to the top floor and snuck down the hallway over to the looming door that was Sephiroth's. He wondered if he should knock but realized Sephiroth wouldn't let him in if he did such a thing. Gently his hand landed on the brassy knob and turned it slowly, opening it enough to see within the small crack he had created. Sephiroth was curled up on his bed, the only thing showing of him was his silver hair and parts of his black attire. It made Genesis want to laugh just because he was taking a nap right after Genesis had said he needed one. Should he burst in and catch him in the act just to demean him or walk away pretending he never noticed? No…he should go inside and confront the man, fearful of the reaction or not that was coming his way.

Genesis opened the door and noticed Sephiroth didn't move, even as he closed the door softly behind him. Could he have already passed out? That would be some real talent. As he arrived near the bed he wondered what would happen if he woke the man up? He'd probably be in a grumpier state than before… Oh well! Genesis jabbed him with two fingers and watched as Sephiroth jolted into a sitting position, dirty glare arriving across his face. "What are you doing in my _room?_ Did you follow me here?"

"No, I already knew where your room was at." Genesis cockily placed his hands on his hips, "I was curious to see how you were doing."

"You're…" Sephiroth caught himself and shook his head, "Get out. Now."

"Why? I'm concerned about your health! I wouldn't want to seem disrespectful in ignoring your illness, Oh Great One."

Sephiroth's eyes lit up with rage, "You came all the way up here _just_ to be a pain about what happened earlier?" He rose from bed and grabbed onto the redhead, dragging him over to an open window, "You asked for it." His grasp went around Genesis's collar and brought him right out the window. Of course, Genesis's initial reaction was to vice grip onto Sephiroth's arm and wrap his legs around Sephiroth's middle, but that didn't help in getting back inside. He felt the man easily bend him so he was witnessing the world upside down, a spectacle that Genesis wouldn't mind witnessing if he wasn't in a life or death situation.

"Sephiroth! Oh my God! Bring me back inside!!" Genesis screamed, clawing at the arm that was trying to get away from his grasp.

"Now now, Genesis, I'm not bringing you back inside until you let _go_ of me. I don't appreciate your nails digging into my skin." Sephiroth jerked his arm quickly and watched as Genesis's grasp had been lost, only to be accompanied by Genesis's screams as he was struggling to try and get back up, unable to snatch onto anything in his position.

"Sephiroth! Pull me back up! Are you insane???"

Sephiroth was pinned against the wall since Genesis's legs were tightly wrapped around him, but he still had the upper-hand of the situation. He at least wouldn't fall forward if he held his position correctly. "Don't worry, you won't fall unless your legs give out. Although, given the fact that you're upside down the blood will rush out of your legs and inevitably make them extremely numb, quite possibly making you lose your grip. But that'll take quite awhile, so we can have our invigorating conversation during the wait. Now tell me, what was the real reason why you came to bother me?"

Genesis could already feel his muscles in his legs start to ache and the tingling feeling starting to take affect, but deep down inside he didn't feel like being a nice guy to Sephiroth even if he was at a huge disadvantage, not to mention he was going to die rather soon. "Well, I was thinking hot, steamy sex. In fact, we're in a good position for that right now, you just need to undo all the belts on your end."

Sephiroth felt disgusted by Genesis's words even if they were in a joking manner. He wasn't going to participate in Genesis's lewd actions. "Give me a real reason or I'll break your leg." His grip landed right on Genesis's kneecaps.

"I was disappointed how our previous conversation went and decided to bug you about it until things came off a lot less hostile. I think we're almost getting there."

"Why do you even care?"

"There's plenty of reasons as to why I care. You have LOVELESS, you're the only other 1st class SOLDIER…" Genesis mentally prepared himself for some agony. "I want to fuck your mom, too, and I can't do that until I get to know the son better. I hear casual is in these days."

Sephiroth's grip crushed Genesis's kneecaps, but instead of causing him pain the boy had brought his legs up. Sephiroth was unable to hold the weight on his upper back and started to come forward. Quickly he squatted, trying to balance out the shift in weight, "You idiot, are you trying to get us both killed?"

"Oh I'm the idiot, you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place," Genesis snapped back at him. Finally he was able to swing himself up and snatch onto Sephiroth's shoulder pads. "Get me back onto solid ground or I swear to god I'll make this much worse for you than it was for me."

"And what could you even do?" Sephiroth questioned. But there was no response, just the action of Genesis snatching onto his hair and pulling. Sephiroth shouted at the surprise of the intense pain that came along with Genesis's grasp on his hair. "You!"

"You know…Rapunzel had to cut her hair in the end of the story to escape the wicked witch, I wonder what would happen if I had to do the same thing to you?" Genesis pulled out his pocket knife, flicking the blade open. He got the correct reaction from Sephiroth. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the blade and his expression became horrified at the thought of Genesis chopping chunks of his silver hair as revenge.

"All right…you put the blade away and I'll pull you up." Genesis slipped it back into his pocket neatly and Sephiroth brought him to a standing position, the redhead letting go of Sephiroth's hair neatly after that.

"And to think I came up to ask how you were," Genesis muttered, brushing himself off and heading further into the room in case Sephiroth wanted to give him another fling out the window.

"I have a headache now," Sephiroth remarked as he rubbed his head where his hair had been tugged, "Figures I'd receive such a thing when you come around."

"Can't we _both_ be civil to each other for once?" Genesis took a seat on the couch and watched as Sephiroth sat himself down on the bed. "I'm curious to know why you don't like me that much. I know we…just met, but I wasn't expecting such hatred from you."

"I wouldn't say I hate you, I just don't find it necessary to be nice to you. But aside from that, my behavior mostly stems from how I'm feeling right now, and since I'm still sick it's been making things a lot less tolerable. Don't take everything I say to you personally."

"It's hard to do that since…well…you're Sephiroth."

Sephiroth gave an amused chuckle before brushing his fingers through his hair, fixing the mess that Genesis had created. "You know…I _was_ trying to nap considering a certain someone had commented that I needed one, but how odd that the very person who suggested it refuses to let me have one."

Genesis shrugged, "Hey, your pissy mood just sparked my interest. Besides, I didn't know you were still sick. Are you getting enough fluids? Eating properly? Have you talked to Hojo about it?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. He said it's just a normal sickness and I'd get over it."

"At least you know you're not dying." Genesis paused before smiling. "Not that I think such a thing would happen to you anyway."

"Hmm." Sephiroth wasn't sure whether he should concern Genesis's words as praise or not. He decided to ignore them and change the subject, he didn't want to think or talk about being sick. "How was Nibelheim? I've never been there."

"Creepy," was the best way to describe it. "It was somewhat chilly and the people were really screwy. And my tour guide was interesting…" He paused. "It was a girl."

"Were you not expecting a female to exist in Nibelheim?"

"No no, I mean…I was pointing out that it was a girl because the next thing I was going to say was her clothing was far beyond revealing. It felt like she left nothing to the imagination."

Sephiroth hardly felt amused or caring to participate in the conversation, but he didn't want to seem completely disinterested. Genesis would probably find a way to use that against him in the future, the man seemed like the type that would do those things. "Oh?"

"She looked like she was some young teen that hadn't gained her assets, if you know what I mean."

Why… "And she was wearing provocative clothing?"

"Yeah. Tiny cow girl skirt, revealing top, her midriff was showing… it was hard to look her in the eyes because the rest of her was begging for attention." Genesis hesitated. "Not that I find young girls attractive or anything."

"Maybe she gets better tips that way?"

"Uh…yeah she does."

Sephiroth didn't register his words at first before his eyes moved over to stare at Genesis, "You gave her a big tip because she dressed that way?"

"I tipped her, but um…I did it the wrong way and so I had to give her an even bigger tip."

"How do you tip a girl wrongly?" Sephiroth held up his hand, "Nevermind, I think I know what you're getting at now."

"Yeah. Well she _acted_ provocatively, too, so I could only assume…"

"Don't assume. Ever. It results in some terrible things. Now, aside from this girl was there anything else that seemed intriguing there?"

"What, don't want to talk about girls? Are you shy? Ehh? Eh?" Genesis remarked, edging him on. "Bet you haven't had a good time with a girl before."

Sephiroth was surprised at how quick Genesis was to jump to such conclusions. Perhaps he could lie? Well, there really wasn't a point in lying…he didn't know if Genesis knew a lot about him. The boy acted like he had stalked him throughout his entire stay at Shinra, but acted clueless during other times. He just didn't understand him at all. Although it was his second or third time actually talking to the guy, he shouldn't have expected to figure him out so quickly. "No, I haven't, but then again I suppose I don't see the importance in such actions."

Genesis wasn't expecting him to tell the truth. He knew that Sephiroth had only kissed a girl, but he was surprised that he'd fess up about it even after forgetting everything. "Because it makes you feel good." That sounded like he was a sex-crazed demon.

"Your good and my good are two completely different things."

"I don't think so. You're just weird. Sex is great, and it makes you feel good, but for you it's something you wouldn't even think about because you've never considered it."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Never considered it? You make it sound like you've been reading my mind for years."

"I'm just good at what I do." Genesis smirked, "Bet you probably been with a few boys though."

Sephiroth's expression was utterly blank, "I highly doubt so, and even if I was why are you so interested to know? Hmm?"

Genesis laughed, "Maybe I'm interested? I'm only joking, Sephiroth. You don't seem like the type who is interested in anything, really. You know…what does interest you?" Genesis actually didn't know the answer to that question for once.

"Fighting."

"That's it? Doesn't something else seem to captivate your mind?"

Sephiroth didn't know, "If there was something I might have forgotten it."

"Huh." Genesis thought it over before holding his hand out, listing things off on his fingers, "Cooking, reading, eating out, watching movies, exercising…any of those?"

His arms crossed over his chest, "Why do you care to know?"

"Oh come on, start spilling your guts out. I know you want to."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Because if you don't start talking I'll start."

"And that's a threat to me?"

"Well…depends on if you're squeamish."

Sephiroth groaned, "Go away if you're going to be a pig about it. The last thing I want to hear is something you've done to some other grunt while no one was looking."

Genesis rose from the couch and punched his arm, "Hey, I haven't touched anyone in Shinra! That'd be awkward." Aside from Sephiroth, and the man didn't even remember.

Sephiroth gave him a very dangerous look back, "Hit me again and I'll break you in half _then_ throw you out the window."

Genesis gave a nervous smile before rubbing the spot on Sephiroth's arm that he had hit. "There, there, it wasn't like I decked you or anything. You know, you're very moody. I know it's because you're sick, but jeez…it's almost ridiculous at how snappy you are. Two seconds ago you're having a nice conversation and the next you're trying to throw someone out a window…" Genesis shrugged his shoulders, "But then again, it is you, I wouldn't be surprised that you're vicious to everyone you meet."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…you have to deal with so many people that probably annoy the hell out of you…"

"You being one of them."

Genesis went to slap Sephiroth's arm again but stopped in the middle and pulled back, "Aha…well, I'm the best out of all those people and you can't disagree with that."

"What makes you so great?"

Genesis gave a haughty laugh, cocky smirk arriving onto his face. He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything, but…there was that yearning to cause Sephiroth to be interested in him. "What if I told you…that everything you've ever forgotten…I've remembered?"

Sephiroth didn't look surprised or upset about his words, not even curious. His stony face didn't change expression and he sounded disinterested in the topic. "I pity you, then. Those memories are probably worth forgetting."

"Are they?" Genesis turned from him, hands setting on his hips, "Of course…you wouldn't know. But…I'm sure you'll get curious sooner or later about something…" He looked back at him slowly, blue eyes giving a hint of cynicism to them, "Although I wonder if I should even bother telling you anything. I mean, you have already deemed them all 'worthless' so all those moments you've ever felt successful or discovered something relating to your family must not matter anymore. That's fine, everyone cherishes different things."

This time Sephiroth looked more interested though he tried to hide it. "Family? And how would you know about any of that?"

"Does it matter how I know? The fact is…I have the knowledge…and you want it, don't you? You can't hide your true feelings from me."

"Hmm…I wouldn't call it a feeling, but I'm skeptical of how much you know and whether any of it is true or not. If I don't recollect it, you could easily make up anything. How would I know if it's true or not?"

"Well, you could get to know me better and then find out."

Sephiroth finally understood why Genesis was there. He sighed with pity at the boy's words before shaking his head, "This is a pitiful attempt for me to become your friend. As I said before, there is no such thing as friendship. Perhaps you'd do better off befriending someone else who has particular interest in silly plays or talking about women all the time."

Genesis could only laugh at Sephiroth's words. He leaned in and became eye level with his companion, a glistening hint within his eyes as Sephiroth's questioned his motives. There was a pause before Genesis spoke his words, each one coming out gently and poetically. "But my dear Sephiroth, I have to choose you. These are your memories…not anyone else's. And that's why we should be friends…" His hands arrived on either side of him making Sephiroth give him a look to back off, but instead Genesis put his head beside Sephiroth's. He took another moment to take in what he was doing, smelling Sephiroth's hair and listening to the breathing pattern of the 1st class SOLDIER. "You wouldn't want another person to learn your dirty little secrets…would you?"

Sephiroth felt a small flash of panic go through him, but soon the worries washed away back to skepticism. "You don't scare me."

Genesis pulled back and smiled. His hands grabbed both sides of Sephiroth's face, his fingers spread through Sephiroth's hair. He received a glare, but he continued nonetheless to hold his head in that position, "Poor little Sephiroth…doesn't even care about his memories. Oh what things he's missing out on…" He pulled his hands away, playfully twisting his fingers through the long silver hair, "I guess you'll forever wonder why you're different than everyone else…" With those last words he turned away and headed to the door. "Have fun sleeping."

Sephiroth watched Genesis leave him alone in his room. He had worked so hard to get him to leave, finding the man's presence utterly annoying…and now that he was gone, he yearned for him to come back. He wanted Genesis to speak up about the lost memories. How much had he lost? The mission and the surgery couldn't have caused that much damage. At least…he wouldn't expect it to be that badly. Although he didn't remember any mission, nor any missions previous to this one. He couldn't remember ever seeing anyone before, let alone recollect if he had ever talked to them. There wasn't any memories on family or friends, nor was there any on relationships or sexual interactions he might have had.

Sephiroth's eyes went toward his mirror and saw himself sitting there. There was only one question that remained in his head, though. "Why does he know…and not me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

More to come into the future, especially concerning the two journals Genesis found, perhaps some LOVELESS, and Sephiroth becoming curious all over again. Review if you want to! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter for my dear readers. I hope you enjoy this one as you have previous ones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth sat solemnly across from the redhead and listened to the boy breathe words of LOVELESS to him as they were being watched by the crowds of people. He could hear the click of cameras around him and a few exclamations of the passersby upon noticing their presence. He didn't smile for any shots nor looked toward them for a good shot of him, as if he was shy that such a thing was persistently happening. Genesis didn't seem to notice, either that or was ignoring it all and had continued to drawl out his poetic speech to his comrade, as if falling into silence would be the end of them. Slowly Sephiroth brought his eyes to the redhead's face, noticing how he seemed airy and happy today. They had planned the meeting out just because Lazard had requested it a few days ago, but Sephiroth still felt unprepared for venturing out with this man. "Do you mind?" Sephiroth finally snapped at him. He had grown tired of the poem—no, he had grown tired of hearing Genesis's voice. "Some silence couldn't kill you."

"Do you really want them to think we're not being social? You have to think like them, Sephiroth, or else they'll twist your normal day activities into dramatic stories against you. Wouldn't want that happening, would we? Not that you personally care what they think, but if Shinra's ratings start plunging—"

"I don't care about Shinra's ratings. I don't care for this meeting or sitting here pretending to not notice the continuous clicking of cameras taking our pictures non-stop."

"Maybe you should just face them once and give them a good smile so they'll be satisfied enough to walk away?"

"Is a human being ever truly satisfied?" His words had finally lulled Genesis into silence, and Sephiroth started to enjoy the placid moment of not speaking to the 1st class SOLDIER. Things were still edgy around each other, as Genesis acted cocky toward Sephiroth more and more. He never brought up having the man's memories again, but Sephiroth knew that Genesis was always thinking about it. He knew the redhead was waiting for the moment that Sephiroth would be curious enough to ask him about the memories. He knew that Genesis would act like a total pig about it and play games with him, and he knew that if he ever truly wanted to find out he'd have to go along with Genesis's intentions. Truly he was craving to find out everything Genesis knew, wondering if it was actually true that the boy had his memories. It seemed so impossible, yet Sephiroth was drawn toward him more that he had brought it up. He still hadn't remembered quite a few things…and the fact that someone else did made him more attached to being around him. Their 'friendship' was still very rough and hardly able to be called a friendship, but nonetheless they were around each other more than Sephiroth really found comfortable. "I have a question for you…" Sephiroth broke the perfect silence as he toyed with the rim of his drink, "It's about those memories you spoke of…"

Genesis perked up but didn't show too much emotional or facial change. "Yes? You're interested in finding out what they were?"

Sephiroth shrugged slightly, "I wouldn't call it 'interested'. I find it odd that someone completely unrelated to the situation could somehow absorb someone else's thoughts. But then I'm wondering…have I forgotten that someone could always do that? All I'm getting is doubt and questions more than good answers…"

Genesis laughed, "Oh, I see. If I told you how I got them, what do I get in return?"

Sephiroth looked directly into Genesis's eyes feeling displeased with his proposition, "You want me to do something for you just because I want an answer?" He noticed that Genesis didn't say anything. "Of course you would. Forget I even asked. It's been long enough, I think I'm going to go—"

Genesis held up his hand, "Wait. Let's talk this out. I've acquired your memories through a weird dream process…like sleeping, but instead of having one dream a night I required a ton and remembered them all." That was a complete lie. "You want to know a few of your memories, don't you?"

"I can't say that I do."

"If I tell you some now…do you think you'd be interested in hearing more?"

Sephiroth sighed, "Go ahead, amuse me."

"Your favorite food is pickles. The first time you ever had one you ate an entire jar by yourself."

"That's the dumbest memory—" Sephiroth started to speak over him but Genesis hissed at him to shut up.

"You bought your sword from an influential man. He had a dream that one day the wielder would come and it would fit perfectly for him. He knew not who it was, but only that he'd be a savior of his town in the future."

"How else would you sell a sword, say that it cuts things nicely? Of course it'd be a stupid story that makes you think you're actually important," Sephiroth remarked and waited for Genesis's next story.

"When you were a kid you had a nanny that sang to you a lot—"

"I was a child, that's what women do to kids. They comfort them—"

"No, that's what parents do. You just had a woman that was ordered to take care of you in Shinra's Headquarters."

Sephiroth had to defend himself, as if Genesis was personally turning on him, "Like I could help that my parents didn't want me. What a pity that they're too arrogant to see how great I've become. That's all right, everyone makes mistakes."

"What if I told you that…you weren't a mistake…and your parents had planned for you very well?"

Sephiroth turned and got up, "I'm going now, bother me about your lovely 'memories' some other time when I actually care." The truth was…Sephiroth was finding it more unsettling than anything else. It was too much information it seemed, yet too little all at the same time. Nevertheless, he made his departure away from the SOLDIER to get some alone time. His steps brought him through the streets and he ignored anyone else that exclaimed his presence or had decided to take his picture. All he could think about was the stinging words that Genesis had relayed on him. _Parents planning for me…yet abandoning me all the same? What a trivial memory, but they had their reasons. They're dead, I know they have to be…_ Sephiroth walked past a puddle of water and let his eyes loom toward the reflection he saw, the ghastly silver locks of hair showing their presence in the murky water. He almost stopped to get a better look, as if the answers to his questions lay within the dirty water, but instead moved onward with his long strides toward Shinra's Headquarters. His resting point was up on the roof where he took a seat against one of the many structures, hiding himself away from anyone who decided to clamber up to the roof as well. In actuality, he just wanted to find some time to himself…something to distract himself from Genesis and his bumbling attitude. _Just a nanny to hold and sing to me…who needs parents anyway? It only shows that he has grown into a soft, gentle person who is easily manipulated. I've been raised the correct way, without that bothersome love relationship. I won't have to experience heartbreak or disappointment from a parent's death…_ Sephiroth closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, trying to push his thoughts away and get himself to relax, but soon he found himself wandering away from the meditative state. _It doesn't matter what memories I've lost, all that matters is that I serve Shinra and help the people of this Planet. Genesis is getting caught up in trying to annoy me, he's hardly productive for Shinra…_

He opened his eyes when he thought he felt a presence about him. There was Genesis beside him, that collective smile accenting his relaxed posture. Sephiroth wasn't sure when the man had time to follow him without him noticing, let alone approach him without bringing attention toward himself, but Sephiroth was highly displeased that Genesis was there. It felt like the man could tell that his very presence was annoying and that somehow caused him to want to abuse such power over Sephiroth. Whether or not that was Genesis's intentions Sephiroth was starting to get irritated. "What do you want?" He sounded impatient and sullen toward the man, but Genesis didn't take any offense.

"You walked away before I could tell you anything good."

Sephiroth wanted to wring his neck but kept calm. He brought his attention away from him in hopes that looking away would cause him to be unable to kill him. "I told you I don't care."

"You wouldn't be upset if you didn't care."

"Have you ever thought that I'm annoyed with you in general rather than what comes out of your mouth? No, of course you wouldn't think that way. It would be a miracle if you ever understood that I don't want to be around you all the time."

Genesis laughed, "You poor thing. It's funny…how you used to wish to have friends and now that you've got the opportunity you turn it down in every which way. I wonder why that is? Afraid that you'll lose your friends too quickly? Or maybe it's because you're punishing yourself for something…"

Sephiroth rose and moved toward the edge of the building, leaning against the cemented edges to stare out over Midgar. _Does it have anything to do with that? I…don't think it is. I've never wanted friends before…at least from what I can remember._ "I already told you that friendship is pointless. Why are you insistent on this ordeal anyway? What gain will you have…" Sephiroth turned to glare at him and noticed Genesis wasn't in his spot anymore. An arm linked through his and turned him the other way, the boy giving him a cocky smirk for tricking him. "Right. If you're done bothering me I'd appreciate it if you left. For good this time." But Genesis didn't make any move to leave the rooftop.

"Sephiroth…" Genesis replied softly, still holding onto the man's arm gently, "Why keep pushing me away?"

"You annoy me."

"No, you're only thinking that because you don't trust anyone around you. You can trust me, I won't be the friend that backstabs you or talks behind your back."

"I'm glad to hear you've finally stepped out of high school."

"You should take my offer seriously…" Genesis finally let go and walked a few steps, turning to face toward him, "Look…we can be helpful for each other. I can help you with your memories…and you can help me be a 'better' SOLDIER. You complain about my standards, maybe you should help me fix them?"

"I'm not interested in learning what my memories were."

"You're only saying that because you're afraid."

"Yes, I'm scared," Sephiroth remarked sarcastically. "You know everything, you must be right. And what, might I ask, am I afraid of knowing? Hmm? If you know so much you should know that as well!"

"You're probably afraid of hearing things like…your interest in boys," Genesis gave him quite the look that made Sephiroth feel even less believing of Genesis than ever before.

"Okay, if you want good advice on your skills here's one to take into consideration. Respect your higher-ups. You're failing miserably in that category at the moment. Now if you want to learn anything else I suggest you do as I told you before. Focus. Understand? Now stop bothering me before I slice your head off and cause more trouble than you're worth." Sephiroth moved toward the door to get away from him, but Genesis was too persistent. He stopped near the end and glared at him, "What, are you going to tell me another worthless memory?"

"We've had sex together."

Sephiroth wanted to backhand him and knock some senses into the boy. "I'm glad to hear you dream about me in such a colorful way. Unfortunately for you, those things will just have to remain as a dream forever. I'm not interested, nor will I ever be." He kept walking when Genesis's hand grasped his bicep. Without holding back Sephiroth full out punched him. Soon Genesis dropped onto the ground holding the bloody lip he just received from Sephiroth, the entire situation became rather heated and emotional now. "Find someone else to bother with your twisted lies."

Genesis held his mouth as the painful stinging started to intensify. He was expecting a fight, but not for Sephiroth to get a cheap shot on him like that. Perhaps he should have…kept it more of a secret until later on? He rose slowly while Sephiroth had gone off. The man would cool down…besides, he had things to read…

Such as two specific journals…

He made his way to the elevator and descended to the proper floor, heading into his room where he found the two journals situated neatly on the bedside table. He picked one up and propped it open, staring at the handwriting within. "Such a defensive move," he remarked, touching the swollen part on his lip. "Maybe he feels threatened by me? How…comical." His eyes went toward the date and skimmed over the page, finding it to be one of her last pages. It was based on this interesting theory of Chaos and Omega, but her sentences were too choppy to fully understand the meaning. It seemed she had used the journal to scrawl notes down instead of make a personal entry within. "Has…she forgotten about Sephiroth?" He turned the page and continued to read through, eyes capturing the troubled and hurried scrawls throughout the page.

"_I'm unsure of what I fully regret more…betraying Vincent…or bringing misery to a child that has no love or meaning for this world except for scientific experimentation?"_ Genesis really did wonder what was the graver situation. Vincent was clearly her sweetheart, but Sephiroth was her son. Then again, if she had been with Vincent then Sephiroth wouldn't have existed… So clearly, she should regret abandoning the man. He had to have meant more than Sephiroth did to her, right? He poured over the page and knew he was right. _"I've never seen him, so how can I care for a child that will never be mine? I hope his life becomes better than what Hojo and myself had envisioned for him. Perhaps he'll die from JENOVA's cells…and then never have to be treated terribly. Maybe…if Vincent ever reads this, he can promise to me that he will put that child out of his misery from suffering through life. If he ever finds out about JENOVA I know the world will be torn apart…and the fall of meteor will blacken our skies for years."_ Genesis wondered what meteor she was talking about. In his own vision he had only imagined Sephiroth in the fire which she had described as well, but a meteor? How could Sephiroth summon…

He pulled out his phone and called Angeal. A grumble entered the receiver before he heard the man say hello. "Angeal, is there a type of materia or summon that involves meteors?"

Angeal wasn't sure why Genesis was asking him such a question, "I don't know, I think Sephiroth would know that better than me." Clanging and several noises continued onward in the background. "Though, come to think of it…I thought I read something about meteors during one of our studies a year back…we were in 3rd class then."

Genesis suddenly remembered as well, "That's right. What was that materia called?"

"I don't remember. Probably something to the effect of 'meteor' or just as doomful sounding. Why do you need to know?"

"I'm reading Lucrecia's journal. Her last entry remarks about Sephiroth…and meteors."

"Like a vision she had?"

"Yes. I'm…certain that her vision is rational, but I'm not sure as to why. There's something about her that makes me believe Sephiroth as the potential to really screw our world up."

"Odd." Both of their phones beeped and they each glanced to see what message was sent to them now. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth were being summoned to see Director Lazard. "That's interesting."

Genesis started to panic thinking Sephiroth was turning him in for harassment or something, but when he saw Angeal's name he cooled down considerably. Sephiroth didn't even know Angeal so far, nor did Sephiroth realize that Genesis was his friend. There had to be a different reason for their summoning. "Whatever it is I hope it's good news." They met up at the office and headed inside finding Sephiroth already in there. Genesis's fears rose once again, but Lazard looked to be in a good mood. "Director."

"Hello boys, I've got good news." Lazard adjusted his glasses meticulously and made sure he had the attention of all three of them. "Angeal Hewley, I'm promoting you to 1st class. We've noticed significant increases in productivity from the lower class members and those who increased in fighting ability have all been under your watch."

Angeal looked slightly surprised but then his smirk came across his face, "I'm just doing my job."

"You're doing it very well."

But Sephiroth ruined the moment with his comments, "Since when did Shinra lower its standards? SOLDIER used to have real fighters in it, and 1st class was reserved for those who excelled way beyond everyone else. Acting like a parent to a bunch of grunts hardly counts for a 1st class title."

"You really think you're something, don't you?" Genesis remarked back but Lazard broke in before a fight could commence.

"Gentlemen, please…Sephiroth I can understand that you feel they're inferior to you, but that's because you're in a completely different field than everyone else. Angeal and Genesis happen to be our best fighters in Shinra. You should give them some room to show their worth, I think you'll be surprised how important they are to the company. I know you probably find the announcement just as meaningless as the rest, but I called you in to tell you that…well…" Lazard leaned forward in his chair, "That you'll have to spend time with Angeal as well out in public."

"For Shinra's ratings I can only assume," Sephiroth grumbled.

Lazard nodded, "Yes. Also, I think you could at least pretend to enjoy being out with them. We received pictures from a few of the citizens and to our surprise you looked like you were suffering in all of them."

"I was," Sephiroth snapped back.

"What did Genesis do to you?" Angeal questioned him, one of his eyebrows began to rise up in curiosity.

At first Sephiroth was going to ignore the question but knew Lazard would have prompted him to answer. He sighed to himself and turned his eyes to something less distracting, wishing he could be out of the ridiculous meeting. "He wouldn't shut up."

Genesis smiled, "Sephiroth wouldn't talk so I did all the talking. Besides, I was just reciting LOVELESS, it wasn't like I was telling him my life story."

Angeal snorted, "I'm not sure which one would be more painful to hear." He received a glare from Genesis but it didn't stop him from smiling back at him.

Lazard pulled up a picture and the group stared at it. There was Sephiroth and Genesis sitting at a table. Genesis looked calm and collected as he seemed to be speaking while Sephiroth looked completely offended and irritated. "Is that what you call a smile, Sephiroth?"

"He only gives that look to me, he's got a soft spot growing I can tell," Genesis joked but Sephiroth only returned him a dirty look. "See?"

"If you went out and smiled for the pictures I wouldn't have to bother you about this, Sephiroth. The media loves you, pretend to love it," Lazard added in. "Now show us a winning smile."

Sephiroth snarled at him, "I am not a child. If you want the media to catch a better side of me then keep Genesis in a completely different area from me."

Angeal was surprised at the hostility going on. He hadn't heard what was going on between the two, but finally he started to piece things together. His eyes went to the bruised mark on Genesis's lip and he had a feeling this conversation was going to get more heated. "What happened between the two of you?"

"Yes, do tell." Lazard leaned back as he examined the body language of Sephiroth and Genesis. It was tense and uncomfortable for the two of them, though Genesis seemed more on the defensive and Sephiroth looked more hostile. "Well?"

Genesis decided to start, "He punched me." Yes, tattletale.

"You deserved it," Sephiroth quipped back.

"Why did you hit him?" Lazard questioned the actions.

Genesis broke in to explain, "I was following him because he was being sullen and cranky. He was sick earlier this week, so I was asking how he was doing. I reached out and grabbed his arm and he whipped around and decked me." Yeah, just leave out all the other things that happened.

But Sephiroth wasn't going to let it drop that easily. "Oh, did you ask me how I was doing before or after you said that I enjoy having sex with boys?" Lazard and Angeal both looked bewildered and stared over at Genesis to explain why he was saying such things to Sephiroth.

"That was a joke, you're just too stuck up to laugh. Besides, a few days ago you said I was the one being inappropriate with grunts. Remember that? It was the day you tried to hurl me out your window."

Lazard's baffled look turned serious, "Sephiroth, you tried to kill Genesis?"

"I wish I had succeeded. He broke into my room and I had asked him nicely to get out."

"You didn't ask nicely at all, and I was only there to make sure you were all right."

"No, you came there to win an argument that we had previously."

"I was trying to settle things so you'd hate me a lot less, we had practically just met and you were being a total dick about it. Then you tried to kill me by hanging me over your window ledge." He watched as Sephiroth was going to retaliate but he spoke over him, "But it wasn't even just hanging me over the edge, it was the fact that you said insane things like 'your legs will slowly grow numb and you'll lose your grip, sending yourself into immortal doom'."

"I never said that," Sephiroth attacked back.

"Pretty damn close! Sorry I wasn't paying attention to the exact words, I was hanging upside down from a 70-story building!"

"You weren't even up that high," Sephiroth argued.

Lazard rose from his chair to face them, "All right, enough. I think the two of you need to learn that whatever happened isn't that important anymore. Though holding another SOLIDER outside of a window is consisting of some type of punishment."

"You can't be serious," Sephiroth growled, "He's been bugging me to death and I get punished?"

"There are nicer ways to tell someone to back off than try and kill them," Lazard replied. "It's disappointing that the two of you are acting this way. It almost seems like the only way to fix you… is to put you through marriage counseling." Of course, Lazard was joking.

Genesis played it cool knowing that the situation would only turn on Sephiroth if he acted correctly. His eyes went toward the silver-haired figure and he smiled, "Hear that, sweetie? We're fighting too much."

Sephiroth glared at him and turned from the group, "Next time I'm not coming here when you send out the order."

Lazard moved away from his desk to follow, "Sephiroth, hold on. There's another important piece of information I must tell the three of you." Sephiroth glanced back at him giving him only a few seconds to reply. "The three of you will be sent into battle together. We need you three to strategize and conquer one of Wutai's toughest bases. We have a feeling that if we take out this base then Wutai will stop its disruptive behavior."

"And what makes you think we need three 1st class SOLDIER operatives to do such work?" Sephiroth questioned him.

"I did say it was the toughest. Not too long ago we sent in a 2nd class operative with plenty of back-up, but none of them were heard from and we were given hints that they're all dead. We want to be absolutely sure that nothing can go wrong on this mission. This means the three of you have to work together. Solve your differences quickly or forget them completely, because on this mission you'll be depending on each other whether you want to or not."

Sephiroth glared at Lazard but knew he was right. "When do we depart?"

"In three days. We're preparing things for you ahead of time. It's suggested that you bring anything that you might need while you're there, we don't know how long it might take."

Sephiroth headed off then, ignoring if there was anything left to say. He wanted to get away from them all. Now he had to spend an entire mission for who knows how long in the same space with Genesis. If one of the enemy warriors didn't kill him he was going to.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Three days passed quickly for the worst part of Sephiroth's sake. He listened to Lazard do the briefing once more, giving them specific times to contact them and the checkpoints on the map. Yet he wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. Instead Sephiroth was captivated in his own thoughts, wondering what would happen on this ungodly trip with Angeal and Genesis. He hardly knew either of them aside from Genesis being a pain in the ass. _If I survive this trip I will be amazed with myself._

"Good luck, boys, and make us proud." That was the cue to get on the helicopter. Sephiroth and the other two moved toward the helicopter that they'd have to uncomfortably be in for several hours. Sephiroth didn't understand why they couldn't have taken separate helicopters for higher safety reasons, but he didn't want to bring the subject up because he was supposed to be 'good' while on this mission. He crawled within and took a seat in the tiny compartment noticing the place was packed full.

"They couldn't have dropped this off in a different helicopter, I imagine," Sephiroth complained as he jammed his kneecap into something rather solid.

"Sorry toots, Shinra didn't want to lend out too many choppers on this mission." Sephiroth recognized the voice and watched as Reno and Rude turned to look back at them. "Hope you kittens enjoy the ride even with all the extra baggage."

"I didn't think we'd need this much stuff…"

"We are going through severe winter changes as we go further north. And by the looks of it, we'll be slowed down in travel by the snow. We'll want to carry quite a few things with us," Angeal rationalized.

"They're sending out other operatives to conceal whatever we're not carrying in other camps for us, so we'll want to make sure to hit every check point," Sephiroth added.

Genesis settled into his spot and pulled out the other journal. He hadn't had any time to read it in the past three days, but he did make a few notes about Lucrecia's when he wasn't busy. Now he got to read about Sephiroth's life with the man only a few feet from him. It felt like a big risk, but they often called Sephiroth 'Project S' or a 'subject' more than by his name. Angeal gave him an incredulous look for bringing it, but considering he was sitting in the middle of the two he knew it couldn't be harmful.

Sephiroth glanced over and saw the odd book in Genesis's hands. "You brought a book?"

"I like reading."

"Don't tell me it's one of your many copies of LOVELESS."

Genesis wondered if he should claim it was about LOVELESS but noticed the cover was completely different, not to mention the writing inside was too scraggily to constitute for the poetic play. "I was thinking about bringing LOVELESS, but a certain someone still has his grasps on it."

"At this rate you'll never get it back. Besides, I destroyed it."

"I highly doubt you did. I know you're temperamental but that hardly comprises for destroying something as valuable as that."

"Valuable to you, perhaps."

"If only you remembered what you valued I'd take that away as well," Genesis muttered but didn't realize that Sephiroth could still hear him.

"You have all of my memories, you probably know what I value most. So…go ahead, take it away. I wonder if I'll ever be affected by it."

Angeal glared at Genesis like he was a traitor. He wasn't supposed to bother Sephiroth at all with the past, let alone provoke the situation. But Genesis smirked at him and shook his head, as if what he was doing wasn't that bad. He mouthed 'I'll tell you later,' to Angeal before going back to the book.

Sephiroth had his eyes downcast to his legs, pondering how badly the weather was going to get. He had never gone into an area that he had to bundle up excessively, but by the sound of things it was going to be pretty cold near the areas they were going. _I can't wait until we reach our destination and get this mission over with. I'll push them to their limits. I don't care if they want to stop, we'll have to continue onward every single day if we want to reach our bases early and stay comfortable. Then we can reach the enemy base and take them out swiftly._ His eyes glanced back at the other two and noticed a picture in Genesis's book, but he chose not to question it. He looked over toward a spot in the helicopter that had garbled warnings and emergency actions written on it. _I hope that things run smoothly…it's impossible to say with these two. Angeal seems smart which is a first for a SOLDIER operative. I can't imagine how Genesis and I will get along at all…there's something about him that really irks me. Whatever, if I make it through this I'll be praised and will never have to deal with these two ever again._

The hours passed, Sephiroth had napped during that time while Genesis read and Angeal stayed alert for any updates. The landing brought them to a small area where other operatives were at, the groups gathered around to see the three 1st class members stride out from the helicopter and try to adjust to the different weather change. Genesis put his book away gingerly before shivering slightly, hands grasping his arms to keep himself warm. "A bit chilly here."

Sephiroth felt the cold grasp around his bare chest while his breath could be seen in the air. His eyes focused on the operatives emptying out the helicopter and splitting up groups with each. Another operative came over and presented himself before speaking, "Sir, we're sending out the groups toward your camps, sir."

Sephiroth gave a small nod and watched as the pairings started to split off into vehicles and other means of transportation. A group even had a chocobo they were using. "How long will it take them?"

"The furthest group might be a few days, sir, but the supplies will get there before you do. Would you like to review the maps, sir?"

Sephiroth nodded and the group headed inside a cabin area. On the wall was a big map sprawled out of the area with markers here and there. The man went over and pointed out the red marks, "These are enemy bases and this," he pointed at the black mark, "is the trail you'll be going on. Director Lazard has explained that you will be taking out each base as you head along. Here, sir, are the bases at which you will stay once the area is cleared. Caution is given that you take out the bases without having other bases warned, sir."

"Or else they'll put up a better defense…or run…or hunt us down," Genesis remarked and the operative nodded.

"We'll have to be careful with time as well. Taking out a base doesn't mean we're safe, especially if another one tries to get in contact with them." Angeal stared at the pattern before turning to Sephiroth. "How shall we work this? Our bases are in the middle of the enemies. When we take out the enemy we should do that all at once, so fighting, resting, and fighting again isn't an option."

"Why not take them all out and then rest?" Genesis suggested. "Then moving on to the next group we'll be prepared."

"That might not work. If we rest a full day it might risk the other bases finding out we took out that group, then we'd be in trouble," Angeal commented.

"We'll rest before we enter into this base. Once we wipe this group out we'll move on. Then we can recuperate and take out another base. If conditions worsen or if either of you need to stop then we'll make adjustments. Depending on how much rest you'll need we might not have to stay very long in the first base which will cut down on our time considerably." His eyes turned to the operative listening to them, "How much are we carrying with us?"

"Medical supplies, food, and spare clothing, sir. We were also given a range of materia that you're advised to take with you as well."

"How bad will the weather get?" Genesis questioned.

"Let's just say what's outside right now is the nicest it'll be."

The three exchanged looks before the operative pointed them over to their supplies. "These are the clothes you'll need and the medical unit."

Genesis pulled up the attire and stared at the weird one-piece that was a part of it. "Looks like scuba gear," he muttered to Angeal.

"It's under-armor, it'll keep your body heat in but still allow you to breathe comfortably." The operative looked at the others, "Any other questions?"

Sephiroth glanced at the items as well, "Do you think we'll actually need all of this?"

"Yes, sir, I'd advise taking all of it with you. If you wear this right when you leave and just carry the extra layers you should be fine."

"And leave our uniforms here?" Genesis questioned as he pulled up the odd headgear.

"Yup. When you take out the last base, the largest one there on the map, we can send someone to retrieve you and get you back here for de-briefing. Then you can change back into your normal gear."

"I see…" Genesis crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that all?"

"Unless you have any other questions. You can find me outside if you do."

Sephiroth dismissed him and turned to face the map again, memorizing the spots carefully as he plotted it all out. His eyes took in the approximate population each one had and how much supplies and weapons they had stored. _We should take out all the biggest sections in case anyone does flee, they'll be stuck with little artillery then. And if we do that…_ He glanced over toward Angeal and Genesis wondering what their take was on plans, but found they had moved off to have a private conversation it seemed. He brought his attention back to the board. _You'd think for once in their lives they'd cut the chatter and focus on what's important. This mission has to be completed in the most efficient way if we don't want to waste time…I suppose they're depending on me to lead them. Of course, why wouldn't they?_ But deep inside Sephiroth was trying to rationalize far beyond that. They had walked away not because they depended on him for the information, but because they had something they wanted to talk about…something that didn't include him. And truthfully Sephiroth wanted to be in on their conversations. Perhaps he didn't want to participate, but he liked to know what people were thinking. This…this made him feel isolated. _What could be so important for them to talk about that they can't do it in front of me? What if it's about me?_ He shook his head slightly to dismiss his worries. _Why are you getting worked up over something like that? It doesn't matter what they say or think, all that matters is finishing this mission._

Genesis and Angeal had found a secluded region where Genesis finally had the right time to explain the specific details of what he was trying to do with Sephiroth. "Listen, maybe it sounds crazy to you, but I think Sephiroth will be friendlier if he hears a few of his memories."

"He isn't supposed to know that he lost any in the first place, Genesis."

"He already knew that he had lost some memories, he just believes they're insignificant."

"Well they are, if you want Sephiroth to be your friend again I think you should cut the memory crap and approach it in a better way."

"I tried, he kept rejecting the idea. He finally started to be more perceptive after I said I had his memories."

"What have you already told him?"

Genesis noticed the angered look on his friend's face, yet he couldn't help but crack a smile at him. "Nothing detailed, really. I told him he had a favorite food—"

"Did you say anything about his family?"

"A little bit—"

"Genesis!"

"What? It's not that bad, really. I only commented that he had a nanny take care of him when he was younger. Everyone in Shinra knows that, even the media."

Angeal sighed and shook his head as if that thought wasn't acceptable enough to him. There was a moment between them that passed in silence before Angeal replied to him. "Don't bring up JENOVA or Lucrecia. Ever. Don't tell him anything more."

"What if he's curious to know something?"

"Genesis…do you want your title ripped from you? If I remember correctly you had agreed to stay silent and keep your nose out of Sephiroth's business for a 1st class position. If Sephiroth makes a remark to Lazard or anyone else that you're telling him these things you'll be demoted before you even know it. I know you want to be his friend, or at least his equal, but this isn't the way to go about doing it."

Genesis sighed and turned his eyes away from Angeal, "You know…it's not even wanting to feel the same level as him. I want him to _need_ me because of the information I know."

Angeal looked baffled, "That's all? You want to feel important to someone who thinks the entire world is inferior to him?"

"He didn't used to think like that."

"Well now he does and you can't change that. You shouldn't change that. If you want him to warm up just try a different approach. Show him something new that he won't anticipate, don't flock around him for the mere enjoyment of upsetting him. This mission is important…and I don't want to see you get hurt by doing something stupid. If you want to bring him closer to you then I suggest you take advantage of this mission while it lasts, because after this I know he'll try to busy himself as much as possible to get away from us."

Genesis didn't want to believe that he was telling the truth, but he knew that Sephiroth did find their presence to be very aggravating. If he wanted to get anywhere close to Sephiroth's fame and fortune he'd have to play it the way Angeal was describing… But he didn't want to be Sephiroth's friend. He wanted his glory. The glory that should have been his from the very beginning. "What if…I gave him fake memories?" Angeal didn't respond and waited for an explanation. "If…I told him better things about himself. Stories about normal families and being a normal person? Do you think that would help…to make him relate more to us? If I make him feel more human, will he accept us as equals?" And would that make him vulnerable?

"You really shouldn't lie to him, that might come back to haunt you."

"I won't do specifics, why not just small things? That he was a wonderful little boy for Shinra and he went to school and…and things like that."

"Instead of…describing his isolation as an experiment?"

"He knows he's an experiment, or at least unique enough to be of interest to Shinra, but he doesn't know of his isolation and he doesn't recall anything of JENOVA's cells. I think we could take advantage of this situation. He'll think he's so normal…he'll never become curious about his parents." And perhaps never become curious about JENOVA. Yet…yet there was a yearning to tell Sephiroth about it. He wanted to see the man's expression when he saw the abomination that had created him. Oh, what a beautiful sight that would be. One day he would get to see that, but for now…he could settle for measly lies to feed into Sephiroth's trust.

"And it'll save us from any trouble with the alien," Angeal spoke Genesis's thoughts. "Good, I suppose being general about a few things couldn't be too bad. By the way…" Angeal glanced around before cocking his eyebrow and showing a big smirk, "Why did you tell Sephiroth he was gay?"

Genesis had never told Angeal about his relationship with Sephiroth nor was he ever going to. Though he cherished the man as the greatest friend on the earth he had to have his own deep secrets, as he could imagine that Angeal had his own as well. Being confronted on the subject made him wonder what he should say to him, whether he could make up a lie good enough to not be detected by his friend. "Like I said, it was only a joke. I find it funny when he gets riled up over the smallest things."

"And you get your teeth knocked out for those comments. What was the situation anyway? Was he just passing by when you blurted it out?"

"No, we were talking and he said he didn't want to know about any of his memories. I then said, 'what, afraid to hear something bad…like your interest in men' or something along those lines. Then he gave me a hit right in the kisser and walked off like I had insulted his entire being."

Angeal continued to stare at him wondering what Genesis was hiding. "And you were joking about that?"

"Yes? The only person Sephiroth has ever been with was that one slutty blonde on vacation, remember?"

Angeal shrugged, "Hey, he never consulted me about his sex life so I wouldn't know."

"Well…he never really outwardly told me much either. I can just assume that if he was getting action one of us would hear about it somehow."

"Not if it was with a guy I can imagine." Angeal toyed with the hairs on his chin as his eyes looked over to the area that concealed Sephiroth. "Huh. You know…I never really thought about it, but what if he was gay? He did like sleeping with you a lot."

Genesis felt flustered. Though Angeal was now pinpointing on the idea he wondered how he could keep Angeal from confronting Sephiroth on the issue. He did, after all, tell Sephiroth they had sex together. Not that Sephiroth actually believed him, but all the weight would shift to him if Sephiroth ever brought up the comment. "Hey, nothing happened during those times. At least while I was awake."

"Hmm…" Angeal made no other comment as he started to head back into the room and found Sephiroth marking on the map he had with him. "What have you noticed so far about our mission?" He was being calm and collected as usual as if the previous conversation didn't matter.

Sephiroth was scrawling out a note when Angeal had asked the question. Since when was he interested in getting in on the planning? "If we're going to be effective we'll have to target them by population size and amount of weapons and medical supplies they have. Wiping out the important sources will give us a big advantage."

"If we do that…we'll have to go here for our first attack, which is close to our base. When are we heading out?"

"Tonight. I suggest you two get some sleep and be ready to depart as soon as you wake up. We'll eat in the morning."

Genesis gave him a surprised look but chose not to speak up about how he wasn't sure if he could travel on an empty stomach. He had to 'impress' the guy, right? "What of the materia?"

Sephiroth opened it up and glanced at the collection. His eyes scanned them over carefully, "We shouldn't overlap, so everyone should have different ones. Also take into mind which materia you've worked with before. I don't want you wielding something you haven't any idea about."

"I think Genesis would be best with magic attacks. If he stays back and causes damage to further groups we can pay more attention to closer enemies," Angeal commented thoughtfully.

"Then I think Genesis will need a defense boost or a type of ward to protect himself if someone catches him off guard," Sephiroth replied.

Genesis nodded, "Okay. I think Angeal should have something to heal us, he pays attention to those things. I bet you, Sephiroth, could use materia that increases your range or causes further damage, that way we'd wipe out more enemies in less hits."

Sephiroth nodded, "And Angeal can also have one to deflect attacks in case one of us isn't paying attention. Then we'll add less physical damage taken since he'll be attentive on us."

"Sounds like a plan," Angeal agreed with their solutions. "Sephiroth, I think you'll want a ward as well, perhaps against elements or status effects?"

"I'm trusting you two to stop anything that might attack me with such powers. The only reason I'd get hit is if I'm swarmed and they're behind me. I never miss otherwise."

Genesis and Angeal were surprised at his words. They were going to trust them? Well, that at least meant they couldn't fuck up. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with us watching." At least Genesis believed so.

The three split up then, Angeal and Genesis finding a place to rest until nighttime while Sephiroth continued to plot out the perfect way to end the mission. As the hours passed Sephiroth almost didn't recognize that it was night already. His eyes went over to the darkness outside and he rose from his spot that he had been working. He finished his markings and walked toward the room containing Genesis. There was the redhead fixing his new gear onto himself and their eyes connected for a moment until Sephiroth looked beyond him, as if Genesis was far too lowly to have eye contact. "Good, you're awake. Separate our things out for each person, and don't forget anything important."

Genesis gently fixed the turtleneck on him before smirking, "Did you not sleep at all? I hope you don't drag our group down because of that."

"I had to get things done before we could leave. It's something a leader does to make sure his subordinates don't do anything stupid when they try to make decisions."

Genesis nodded, "Of course." He walked out of the room to do his duty while Sephiroth entered into Angeal's room and found the man up as well.

"Sephiroth," Angeal said as he fixed his large sword onto his back, "Did Genesis wake up?"

"Yes, he's sorting our things right now."

"Are we traveling all the way to the first base?"

"We'll try. Nothing is ever definite."

"Understandable. You should get ready, I'll help Genesis. Wouldn't want him to forget something important." Sephiroth watched the man leave easily enough and he found that Angeal's presence was definitely tolerable. He was a laid back person but at least took things seriously. After he had dressed into the newer gear he made his way toward the other two and found them having some small talk. As soon as he approached their conversation dropped, but he chose not to make any matter upon their subject.

"Are you well prepared?" Sephiroth questioned them as he picked up his materia and let it absorb into his arm.

"As prepared as we can get," Genesis remarked while he set the rest of his items into his pockets.

Sephiroth fixed the rest of his items onto himself as well before pointing at the map, "That's where we're going. Got it? If we have to stop while we're traveling for breaks let's keep them short."

"You should put your hair up," Genesis commented and Sephiroth gave him an incredulous look, as if he had brought up the dumbest subject during an important meeting. "It's windy out, it'll just get in the way." To prove his point one of the other operatives entered into the room and a blast of cold air came flying in with him.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but we almost forgot the most important thing you'll need. Here, sir." He handed some rope to them.

"What do we do with this?" Genesis questioned at the long piece of rope.

"Tie yourselves together. During bad weather sometimes you can't see your own hand right in front of you…it'll be a necessity to not lose each other."

Sephiroth thought that this mission couldn't get any worse until now. He wished he could lose the two and get the job done by himself. "Right, we'll use it accordingly."

The boy almost moved to leave before he glanced back at Sephiroth, "Uh…sir…not to be a bother, but it is very windy outside. Um…perhaps you should do something about your hair, sir?"

Genesis gave a very triumphant smile at the boy's suggestion and he glanced to see Sephiroth's expression, though it seemed he only had the same stony and hateful look that he gave to everyone he normally talked to. "Yeah, Sephiroth, wouldn't want it to get knotty. I mean…might have to cut it off if that happens."

Angeal cracked a slight smile and couldn't help chuckle at their suggestions, especially since the operative had seemed very nervous until Genesis picked up on the idea. At first Sephiroth didn't even bother replying, as if the conversation wasn't worth starting up, but Genesis pursued the topic. "I bet we could give you something nice, too. How's about a braid, or pigtails? Aha…" Genesis started to crack up at the thought of Sephiroth in pigtails, "Yeah, I think pigtails would really suit you."

Angeal shook his head at the thought, "Might as well make it a bridal up-do. Curled with a veil and everything."

Genesis smirked, "He'd make a lovely bride, especially with that gorgeous face. I mean, don't you want to say 'I do' when he's looking at you like that?" They were receiving quite the irritated look from Sephiroth by now. "Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Oh wait, you don't sleep, silly me for forgetting."

"Get outside right now, both of you," Sephiroth snapped at them. "We're here to get this mission done and over with, not to joke around while the enemy's army is building up its defense."

Angeal grabbed up his helmet and face guard, striding his way out of the warm shelter and into the bitter cold. It was definitely worse than yesterday. He noticed the smirk on Genesis's face wilt as the cold air hit them. "Don't you love the weather?"

Genesis snorted, "Right. It's going to make Sephiroth so much easier to work with, too." He started to fix his helmet on, "The colder it gets the bitchier he'll be I can imagine. I wonder what warm and comforting words he'll have for us in the future?" Of course, at that moment, Sephiroth had exited to hear him talking about him.

"Excuse me?" His voice was filled with hatred and was definitely icy enough to make Genesis lose his snarky attitude. "If you didn't want to be on this mission you should have said something to Lazard."

"It's not the mission I'm complaining about," Genesis retorted back as he started walking, "It's the bitch of a leader I have to follow for the entire thing."

Angeal grabbed them both and started moving faster, "Could you wait to fight when other operatives aren't looking? They idolize you and the best you can show them is how much of an ass you can be to each other? Please. Lazard said resolve your issues or drop them altogether. I think he's right, if you can't get along then keep contact minimal and bite your tongues, otherwise this trip will last forever."

Sephiroth pulled from his grasp as the wind picked up again and he finally adjusted his own helmet on. _This trip is already lasting forever, I know that for a fact. If this is the beginning I'll never reach the end of it._ But as they moved out they kept silent. As the wind picked up it forced their journey to take much longer than Sephiroth had expected. He realized as the snow began to turn lighter since the sun started to rise, they wouldn't make it to their check point as he had anticipated. What made things worse was that he was tired and cold no matter how many layers he was wearing.

Genesis trudged behind Sephiroth and looked back to Angeal, though couldn't tell what his expression was underneath the helmet. He was getting worn out himself because he was starving and knew Sephiroth didn't want to eat until it was completely morning…though he could believe the guy would want to hold it off until lunchtime. He stared at his footsteps as they continued to fall into the stride that Sephiroth had set for them, not bothering to look up at the place around them. But as another hour of miserable weather passed he finally couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed onto Sephiroth's elbow and gave a tug, motioning that he wanted to rest for awhile. The tall figure was hesitant in allowing such a thing to happen, but he was just as worn out as Genesis was. His eyes scanned the area and he pointed toward some shelter they could seek for the time being. As they gathered together they all took their helmets off.

Genesis miserably sat on the ground and looked at the others. Angeal seemed fine, but Sephiroth looked like he was going to pass out. "Are you warm enough? You look a little blue."

"I'm fine," Sephiroth remarked back before adjusting himself into a better position, "Given the weather lasting like this…it'll take the rest of today to get to a halfway point."

"Seriously? I didn't think the wind was that bad," Genesis muttered, his stomach giving him terrible pains as he sat there. "Can we eat now?"

Sephiroth looked at Angeal wondering what he thought. Angeal easily spoke up, "Let's, it'll warm us up a bit and get us moving faster." They brought out some materials to make a small meal mostly consisting of nuts and oats. During the time that they ate there wasn't much talking aside from Genesis inquiring things to Angeal. "Hopefully the wind lets up, hmm?" Angeal glanced at the horrendous power tossing trees to and fro.

"Yeah, when they said bad weather I wasn't thinking we had to travel through tornadoes," Genesis exaggerated. He sipped at his water and dragged his eyes over to Sephiroth who was silent still. He wondered why the man always kept out of their conversations…or maybe it was because they weren't trying hard enough to include him? "Sephiroth, do you know much about the weather here?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, why would I?"

"Well, you seemed intent on this mission, I just thought you'd have looked up a few things during our resting period…"

Sephiroth looked away but didn't respond. He was only intent on getting through it as quickly as possible, not to enjoy it. Angeal hesitantly glanced between them before smirking, "I'm curious to see how we'll look after this mission."

"Probably disgusting," Genesis murmured, "I can't imagine slaughtering people to be a clean business."

"Well, I meant more of how tired we'll be. This weather will be hard to sleep through," Angeal commented. Their eyes all went toward the landscape surrounding them before returning to each other. "Maybe if we wear ourselves out during travel sleep will come naturally?"

"Oh man…" Genesis shouted, suddenly realizing something. "If we don't make it to the bases we'll actually have to sleep outside in this weather. Do you know how cold it's going to get at night?"

"Well, if you had meat on your bones you wouldn't be cold at night, but I'm sure if you asked Sephiroth nicely he'd cuddle with you," Angeal joked. Both figures stared at him like he was crazy. "What? The greatest source of warmth is body heat. Judging by the looks of both of you I doubt either of you would survive on this trip alone. No warmth means frostbite. I think the two of you can forget personal grudges by kissing and making up." He cracked his neck, "Besides, think of all the wonderful positions you can try out on each other."

Genesis stared at Angeal like he was on crack but realized Angeal was seeing how Sephiroth would react. Maybe Angeal was trying to really figure out if Sephiroth was interested in guys? Oh boy…what had he done? "Sounds kinky," was all he could respond with.

Sephiroth looked from Angeal to Genesis and back again. He wasn't even sure what to say to either of them, their thinking was completely incomprehensible to him. Why were they so intent on sexual acts? Was that all other SOLDIER operatives talked about? Maybe he was the only one who had a mind about him…

Genesis punched his arm rather roughly, "What's the matter, Sephiroth, contemplating what you wanna do with me tonight?" Why was he feeding into this? Well…it would be funny to see Sephiroth react for once.

Sephiroth gave him a disenchanted look, "If you were hoping for something I'm sorry to disappoint you. As far as I know, I never said we were stopping for the night." Both men uproared at his words. "What's the matter, do you children need naptime? Such a pity, I thought you were 1st class SOLDIERs, not kindergarteners."

"Oh please, we made a few jokes and you get into such a bitchy mood. Someone should remove the stick from your—" Genesis almost finished his sentence but Angeal punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Sephiroth, maybe you should look at it from this point. If we don't rest correctly then we'll be completely vulnerable to attacks. We don't know if our enemy is out scouting for us at any given moment, if we're way too tired to react we'll all die. Also, if we're heavily asleep that we don't wake up in time then we're toast as well," Angeal definitely had a better way of putting it than Genesis did. He grabbed up some more food to munch on as Sephiroth processed his words. He couldn't seriously be thinking of forcing them to continue without sleeping, right?

"Perhaps, but I don't see why I should allow you to rest, you have yet to put me in a good enough mood to decide otherwise."

Genesis smirked, "I'll put you in a good mood." Angeal went from serious to cracking a smile at that. Oh man, the fact that Sephiroth was so much bitchier now almost…did make it better.

"I doubt you can."

Genesis put his hand directly on Sephiroth's thigh, his smile getting bigger. No one said anything as Sephiroth stared at his hand before glaring up at him. There was no movement until Sephiroth gently grabbed Genesis's hand and removed it from himself, "Right. No sleeping tonight. Pack everything up now, we're heading out." Sephiroth rose from his spot and watched as the other two scrambled to gather up the items and follow him.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Genesis remarked as he fell in step behind Sephiroth. "Absolutely ridiculous."

"You don't need to repeat yourself," Sephiroth sniped back at him as he kept going. The three were back on their windy adventure, but this time it seemed none of them were ready to hide themselves in their helmets. The argument was too good to give up on now.

"What's the big deal, Sephiroth? You act like traveling without rest will somehow get this mission over with. I think you're just sending yourself toward disappointment if you keep that attitude up." Genesis adjusted his collar to keep his neck warm, "And what's more, I think you will call for a stop before the night is over."

"Hmm," was all Sephiroth replied with.

Angeal snorted at Genesis's words and he grabbed onto the guy's elbow, "Don't get your hopes up, Sephiroth has great determination."

"Determination or not, his body can't handle this weather and severe lack of sleep."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Sephiroth took this as a challenge, so he kept going. Morning turned to noon, and noon began its path to evening. The three of them kept moving through the tiresome wind that hadn't let up all day. Everyone's body ached and each step took more and more strength to keep going further. Genesis had lost count of how many steps he had taken, but he knew it was too much for his liking. Angeal even seemed bitter and desolate about the pursuing adventure, yet no one spoke up about quitting. Sephiroth was in the worse of shape but chose not to bring it up. He held himself up and kept moving even when his muscles ached for him to stop. As the area began to turn dark Sephiroth felt the yearning to sleep but he didn't want to quit, it was a game that he had to win. A few hours into the darkness continued until Genesis finally broke the silence. Sephiroth was certain it would be because of how tired and hungry the boy was, but it wound up to be something completely different. "Sephiroth, you should rest."

"We still have a few hours to go."

"No, I mean it."

Sephiroth turned his attention toward the boy to figure out what his problem was. Genesis pulled his helmet off and grabbed onto his elbow, as if Sephiroth was falling. "What is your problem?"

"Sephiroth, take your helmet off."

At first he didn't want to but slowly did hoping it'd stop Genesis from being an idiot. Angeal came up behind them and grabbed onto Sephiroth's face whether he was prepared for such interactions or not. "Your lips are still blue, we should find a place to make a fire and warm you up."

Sephiroth pulled away, "Stopping won't make me any warmer."

"Yes it will," Genesis remarked and started to push Sephiroth toward a different direction. "You need to sleep. I noticed your walking is starting to get worse. You're pushing yourself too much."

"I tripped once, that doesn't account for the whole trip," Sephiroth snapped back.

"Because it's normal to trip on snow, I'm sure," Genesis fought back. The three found an area to settle in and they brought out some materials to make a fire, soon igniting the wood and causing a beautiful glow to fall across them. Genesis felt much better after stopping and the warmth of the fire was amazing. He could tell that even Sephiroth was appreciating the moment whether he tried to hide it or not. "Don't you feel better now?"

Sephiroth glanced away from him, "Hardly."

"You…just need to get laid or something," Genesis finally remarked. "Seriously, you're so grumpy…I think you need to be hugged or touched a lot more. Whatever is wrong with you is insane."

Sephiroth glared, "There is nothing wrong with me."

"First step is denial," Angeal commented casually as he adjusted the fire. Sephiroth gave him a dirty look but Angeal kept calm and continued with what he was doing. "I think you should get some rest, but you should get some food into you first."

Genesis and Angeal started to pull out some food to eat and Genesis offered some to Sephiroth. At first he didn't grab it because of his stubborn behavior. He wanted to keep going, not stop and eat. But he watched Genesis push his hand closer to him to take it and finally Sephiroth didn't resist, taking the food. Seemed they'd be staying here in the miserable outdoors for the night. "Hopefully you warm up soon," Genesis remarked. He actually sounded concern, something Sephiroth wasn't expected from the man. Nevertheless he didn't remark back, only ate his food that was given to him.

"We won't be able to keep the fire running all night long," Angeal commented as his eyes stared at the orange flames flicking about. "And if Sephiroth is suffering now—"

"I'm not suffering," Sephiroth interrupted him. "I don't even feel cold."

"That's because you're not thinking about it," Genesis interjected. "Besides, you might not have been cold while you were walking, but once you rest your temperature will drop—"

"I'm not stupid, I know what happens when you rest."

"I didn't say you were—"

"Get to your point."

Genesis sighed and put his hands closer to the fire to warm them up, "Well…we should sleep together to keep warm."

Sephiroth slowly let his eyes drag away from his food to Genesis like he was crazy. "Define 'sleep together'."

Genesis and Angeal both started laughing at Sephiroth's concerned words. Angeal was the first to speak up, "I believe he means close to each other, not roughing it up. I don't want to be present if that ever happens."

Genesis shook his head, "Oh, I clearly meant we should have a hot, steamy threesome. That'll warm you up in no time."

Sephiroth kept staring before he went back to eating, "It's hard to tell with you."

"Well, I like pleasing my favorite people, eh?" Genesis grabbed up his water and took a few swigs of it before setting it back down. His eyes went over to the flames that danced before them. "Not to break your heart or anything, but I think it's a bit too cold to be messing around like that. Maybe when we get to our first base camp."

Sephiroth knew he shouldn't have provoked the situation. "I can't imagine our base camps being any warmer than out here."

"We can make it warm," Genesis purred. His hand reached over and gave Sephiroth's thigh a good smack and he noticed the pain he had given him. "What's the matter? Legs sore?"

"That's of no concern to you," Sephiroth remarked and scooted away from the redhead. Last thing he wanted was for the boy to poke and prod at his body to see what was in pain or not. His hips were giving him a hard time from the walking and his legs were numb from being overworked. He continued to eat in silence and noticed Genesis pulled out the book from within the confines of his clothes. "You brought that book along?"

"Don't see why not. Or were you interested in foreplay before we went to bed?"

Sephiroth looked away and ignored his words. Why reply when he was acting like that all the time?

Genesis turned his eyes to the pages before him and started to read up more on Sephiroth as a child.

'_Subject was tested this morning for initial reactions to certain touches. First operation was based on the waking factor with electrical shock. As Project S was sleeping an electric current was placed against the bottom of his foot. The subject's initial reaction was to awaken and scream loudly. His foot pulled away from the shock, giving hint that his reactions are in good order. The next test was based on flashing bright lights at Project S to see initial reaction toward light and pupil width. Project S reacted violently to being exposed to bright lights at random intervals and threw a tantrum, crying harder each time the light stayed on longer. His eyes reacted correctly, but the light exposure causing the child to scream increased curiosity in the subject's sudden fear of light. On a side test, we provided different colorations of light and continued to randomly expose the subject to these lights. The reaction was still as violent as ever, and so distance was calculated into the experiment as well. The further away the light was the less problem it caused. Soft hued lights didn't cause any reaction, while more vibrant colors such as red and blue made the subject very grumpy.'_

Genesis stared at the picture of the baby with the light contraptions around him. No wonder he was screaming, those lights looked like they'd cause anyone's retinas to burn… He flipped the page to see what else had gone on.

'_Another test we found different textures to see if the subject's preference was associated to the cells at all. Subject was exposed to flower petals, sand, putty, animal fur, and a cactus. Project S showed little interest in all of them besides the animal fur. The subject was then exposed to a frog, a fish, and a skin graft of Jenova's skin.'_

Genesis frowned. Ew. They skinned her and let him touch such a thing? That…was sick.

'_The subject seemed to disapprove of all three. Testing shows that his preference is much like that of a normal child's. After heavy exposure to the textures the next experiment was to expose the subject to human contact to see initial reactions. The subject showed extreme preference for women with softer skin then women with dry skin, and showed no interest in men with dry skin or soft skin. Subject was then tested for the same thing after being yelled at by each person. Initial reaction was crying, but Project S still found comfort towards women with softer skin then any other person. Subject was then exposed to pinching by each person, but subject still responded strongly towards women with softer skin. This reaction continued through being lightly smacked on the wrist and having a soft object thrown at him.'_

They threw things at him? Genesis couldn't believe how…mean they were. Sephiroth was just a baby and they had practically abused him like he wasn't a human being…

'_Subject was then set into isolation for several hours. Each person after a set number of hours would enter in, but subject wouldn't change response from crying. Only response that stimulated less tears was when a woman with soft skin would come in to check up on him. This response stimulated more curiosity, so upon quick thinking all women with soft skin were removed from the facility for a week. Subject grew melancholy and grumpy. When the week was over subject seemed unresponsive. Tests were taken again with each person but this time Project S did not accept the women with softer skin. With this in mind, another experiment was set forth to see the lasting affects of having the least amount of physical contact with Project S. Over the course of one month the subject was put into isolation and only contacted with for food and to change him. Tantrums were persistent in the first two weeks, but behavior changed to silence in the third week, and the fourth week the child showed no reaction toward people entering or exiting the isolation area. During the first week subject was more prone to holding his arms out to be picked up. The second week Project S was more determined and tried grabbing at testers rather than waiting to be picked up. Reactions died out as the weeks progressed.'_

Genesis felt dreadful. They didn't bother to hold him or hug him…let alone make him feel needed. He was surprised Sephiroth lived through such little interaction. His eyes went up to the figure and noticed he had finished up his meal and was doing his best to warm up the rest of his body. He was going to suggest going to bed, but his attention was quickly brought back to the book. It…was interesting to read what was going on inside the experimenting on Sephiroth. It made him feel like he understood the man more.

'_Today Project S was tested for reaction to words and pictures. Project S was put into a 'normal child' environment with a woman and a room pertaining to a living room. Project S was held by the woman and rocked while being read a book about colors. The subject at first seemed agitated to the new environment and being held, but after twenty minutes accepted his position and held onto the woman while she read to him. Project S's level of stress reduced considerably and became lethargic at the situation. Unfortunately, the subject didn't make any recognition of the colors or what was being read to him. Subject was immediately taken from the environment and put into isolation. Stress levels increased and Project S continued to cry for the rest of the day. No more testing was done.'_

That was so terrible! Genesis couldn't believe that the one moment Sephiroth ever felt like he could relax and enjoy a normal life they instantly ripped him away because he wasn't responding to the testing properly. He shut the book completely disgusted with what was happening and shoved the item back into the confines of his clothes, eyes landing on Angeal and Sephiroth.

"You seem upset," Angeal commented at the sight of Genesis's face.

"I am, this book is…just…I don't know how to explain it. Inconsiderate of other people's feelings I guess."

"Is…the character suffering that terribly that it upsets you?" Angeal chose his words carefully.

"Yes. It's…disgusting is all. I'm finished with it for the night." He turned his attention to Sephiroth who hid his curiosity on the book fairly well. "We should get some rest."

Sephiroth noticed he wasn't going to get anymore from the book other than that. Oh well, it was just a stupid book that Genesis liked, it was probably something just as ridiculous as LOVELESS that made no sense to anyone but him. He unpacked the sleeping bags they were given and slipped into his own, pulling his hair into view so he could fix it up a bit and put it into a better place. Genesis then invaded his space and joined him. At first Sephiroth was going to object but knew they would say 'how else are you going to get warm?' He settled in and watched as Angeal positioned himself beside them. Plenty of warmth he could only assume. "I hope you don't move in your sleep," Sephiroth muttered.

"Not as much as you do."

"You would know, wouldn't you? Do I have any other sleeping habits you'd like to inform me about?"

"You like to cuddle."

Sephiroth stared at him before facing the other way, "Right. Be prepared to wake up at a moment's notice, boys." As the night started to wear on the fire soon died out and Sephiroth was actually glad that Genesis was sharing a sleeping space with him. Still, there was that loathing that made the trip much worse than he wanted it to go. _What's inside that book that he's so interested in? I noticed he looked at me at some point…as if he was directing the emotions he was getting from the book onto me. Pity. That's what it looked like. Why would he pity me? It…made no sense. Maybe he wanted to say something about the book but didn't know how to bring it up? I probably would have reacted negatively anyway…so he's shying away from talking to me. Now that I'm interested in what he's reading I'm not sure if I should be nicer or not. I want to know…but is it really that important? And besides, I don't want him to think I'm interested in gaining a friendship with him. That's the last thing I want._ He felt Genesis wrap his arm around him and press his body against his. He froze, not sure how to react at first as his mind dove to the many things that Genesis had said to him. _Supposedly we've had sex together. I think I would remember something like that, especially with someone like HIM. But…I'm worried if he's telling the truth. Is there something really wrong with me? Why am I interested in him…or why was I…_ The hot breath beat down against his neck as Genesis cradle his hips against the back of Sephiroth's tailbone. He felt uncomfortable now and broke the attachment by pushing him further away to lay on his stomach, but Genesis readjusted to press himself on Sephiroth's back. Instead of pushing away again he decided there was no point, Genesis was either intent on keeping that position or he was too asleep to notice what he was doing.

For now…he'd sleep and hope the morning was going to be a good travel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_~There was an endless world before Sephiroth in this dream, yet it wasn't like the place was featureless. Grass carried itself over the fields of hills and flowers littered the area before him. A beautiful sun hung overhead and the sky was a soft blue with fluffy white clouds touching spots here and there. His mind felt relaxed in this place, as if the world was made to calm him. For several moments he didn't move, only basked in its soft glory until he heard a voice…_

_He turned his head here and there to find where it was but saw no figure. The call came again, yet he couldn't find its origins. Curiously he started to walk, the words of the mysterious figure getting louder and louder as he walked onward, eyes still searching for the owner of the echoing voice. He stopped upon a cave-like area, a waterfall cascading itself yet completely silent._

_The voice belonged…to the waterfall. He thought this was completely irrational yet didn't argue because it was a dream after all, things happened that people couldn't explain. "Hello?" His voice echoed out into the waterfall and he got a reply back._

"_Sephiroth…" it was like a soft whisper that kept echoing toward him, his mind hardly able to comprehend that it was speaking his name. "Let the bridge be your guidance…or fall to the fates of the black crow."_

_Sephiroth looked over at the bridge and noticed there was indeed a black bird perching itself some distance close to it. The bird was extremely large but he chose not to question its size but on a different matter. "What's…wrong with following the crow?"_

"_Everything you've ever gained…will be his…everything you enjoy will be lost…Your glory…" But the voice was dying out into something completely indecipherable. Sephiroth tried to listen harder and moved closer, eyes focusing on the silent waterfall._

"_Wait…what about my glory?" He hardly regarded his glory as something important… His hand touched the bridge and the bird came fluttering over, landing on the rails but not touching him. Their eyes connected and for a moment there was no movement between them. And then…temptation came. As the bridge creaked to tell him to hold on he lost his grip, and soon felt his hand reaching out instead to the black bird._

_Their touch sent the whole world asunder and everything started to disappear. The skies turned black and clouds formed overhead. The area decayed quickly. As the earth shook and violently casted water all over him he shielded his eyes from something blinding him. What…was it? He looked over to focus on who it was, but there was no figure, just the light._

_**Sephiroth.~**_

Sephiroth awoke with a jolt and felt his heart rate, his breathing was quick and rapid. What was going on? He tried to register his surroundings but couldn't see anything. He panicked and struggled to bring light toward himself, the top of the sleeping bag soon coming undone to reveal the moon-bathed night. The quick chill bit right into him and his body shuddered yet he didn't move to conceal himself. His eyes were glued to the land before him. It…was snowing. His breath could be seen in soft clouds as he kept staring at the wonderful masterpiece of nature before him, unable to pull himself from the captivating world.

As reality slowly started to strike him something else was striking him as well. Genesis had gotten up and jammed his pointy elbow into Sephiroth as he tried to find a comfortable spot only to figure out that Sephiroth wasn't lying down. The redhead grabbed Sephiroth roughly against his chest and growled, "It's not morning yet, go back to bed."

Sephiroth glared at the figure. And who was he to demand such things from him? He pushed the redhead's arm away as his eyes went back toward the land before them. Peaceful and beautiful…

"You're letting all the cold in…lay down," Genesis muttered against Sephiroth's side which felt extremely awkward. Why was he so clingy? Probably was used to snuggling up against Angeal or something. Ha, he should have expected that. Sephiroth shoved the boy away once again and got out of the sleeping bag, the boy pleaded for him to come back but his words were rather incoherent as he pulled himself deeper within the bag.

"Shut up, I'll be back in a minute," Sephiroth hissed. He exited their resting area and moved out into the open, feeling his body ache with each step. His hips hurt, his legs could hardly move, and his back was far from happy, but he paid no attention to the agony he was going through. Instead he leaned against a tree and stared up at the forlorn moon above as the speckles of snow casted themselves upon him and the untouched world. He…had never seen it snow before. Maybe he forgot, maybe Genesis 'knew' about it, but still…witnessing it right now seemed really peaceful and majestic. His time alone didn't last for long as he could hear the soft crunching of boots on the snow. He didn't bother to turn and look to see who it was as he had already guessed that Genesis was arriving over to complain to him. He was surprised, though, to find Angeal standing there. A moment of silence went between them as they watched the world move silently around them.

"Never thought we'd see a nice view on this trip," Angeal remarked.

"Some of the greatest things happen when you're not paying attention," Sephiroth replied. They went back into silence and once again Sephiroth felt as if Angeal was the only figure in their group that he could somewhat relate to. At least the man was focused. Their attention was brought toward the next set of crunching on the snow and there was Genesis striding his way up to them shivering.

"Why are you out here? It's cold out here!"

"You're cold?" Sephiroth questioned him.

"Yes, it's freezing out here."

Sephiroth bent down as if to flick some snow from his boots but scooped up a handful instead and smacked it right into Genesis's face, "There, now you actually have something to complain about. If you're so cold go back to bed."

Genesis struggled to release himself from the cold clutches of the snow and had wiped most of it off. It didn't make his mood any better. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" By this time Angeal was laughing at the action which only riled the redhead up more. "Shut up, that wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was," Angeal chuckled. "The look on your face was priceless."

Genesis glared before a big smirk came across his face, "Oh yeah?" He hit the tree they were under and the piles on the branches came piling down on them. It took a moment for them to react but Angeal and Sephiroth both glared at Genesis as the boy was laughing. "What, too cold?"

Sephiroth was covered in the cold substance and was rather upset about it. "I'll show you cold," he seethed. His hand reached out and snatched the man before he could run and threw him to the ground. Genesis had reacted quickly and snatched onto Sephiroth's leg, pulling him down as well. As their snow-filled fight continued Angeal dusted himself off and smirked at the interaction going on. Maybe Sephiroth was in a better mood now that he could pummel Genesis in a kind way?

"Hey, children, no roughhousing in the morning. You're going to get soaked and then how will you keep warm?"

Genesis scrambled away and pulled the snow from out of his shirt, "Sephiroth started it."

Sephiroth got up and tried to shake out the snow from his hair being rather unsuccessful, "I was giving you a good reason to complain."

"I'm sure that's the only reason you did that," Genesis commented back. He brushed the snow off of his shoulders now, shaking off his legs as well.

Sephiroth let his eyes land on him. Now what was he going to say? "Was there another reason?"

"You just wanted to get all over me," Genesis cooed. He brushed off his front gently, "I know how you are." This peeked Angeal's interest since he was still trying to figure out Sephiroth's sexuality. It was going to be an interesting trip if he ever did find out which way Sephiroth swung.

But Sephiroth looked put off by Genesis's words like his conclusion was far from his expectations. "That's highly doubtful. I'm disappointed in you, Genesis, I thought for once your mind would be somewhere else aside from there." His hands pulled out a chunk of snow from his hair, "A pity that I'm proven wrong."

Genesis laughed and brandished his charming smile. "Yeah, you would try to push it off like that. We all know what you really think."

"And what would that be?"

"That you like boys."

Sephiroth let his eyes gently rest upon Genesis's figure taking in his cocky attitude and position. Of course he'd say something like that. "Remember what happened last time you said such things?"

"You hit me."

"Yes, don't make me repeat my gestures again."

"For all I know you could have been trying to knock me out so you could have your way with me. Wouldn't be surprising from a guy like you."

Sephiroth felt like hitting him but restrained and tried to keep calm. No sense in getting upset. "That's ridiculous. Besides, if I really wanted you I could have just asked. You idolize me enough I'm sure you'd put out in an instant."

Angeal muffled a chuckle and watched the expression on Genesis's face change from cocky to bewildered. This was first class entertainment right here. The boy quickly recovered as his mind started off with another comeback.

"Maybe you have asked and you just don't remember? No surprise coming from someone who lost all of his memories."

"Oh yes, I'm sure I begged to tear your virginity from your fragile body and I'm sure you readily agreed."

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest, "Not exactly, though I'm sure you wished it worked that way."

Sephiroth shook his head, "This discussion is over."

Genesis laughed. "Yeah, that's how it always works, doesn't it? You can't handle the subject so you end it. You must be in some wonderful denial if you always refuse to listen."

"I'm just tired of hearing your voice, but I suppose if you want to make a point than you should do it quickly. We're heading out in fifteen minutes."

Angeal sighed, "Hold on, boys, let's not get so hasty. Sephiroth, we still need rest, it hasn't been that long since we settled down. Genesis, let's not press Sephiroth's buttons right now, okay? We need to work as a group to get this mission done successfully. Let's head back to bed and wake up in the morning."

Sephiroth watched them move but didn't budge from his spot. "Go back to bed if that's what you want, I'm going forward."

"You're going to split our group up?" Genesis questioned his motives. "That's a really stupid idea."

Sephiroth turned toward him with a glare, "No, lying around and wasting time is a stupid idea. You can catch up to me later, but I'm moving now. If you don't want to be split up then follow me."

Genesis almost argued with him before shrugging his shoulders, "Fine whatever, have fun. Don't die."

Sephiroth gathered up his things and moved out, the other two didn't speak at all during this time. As he had moved onto his path he could hear them whispering finally thinking he was out of earshot. It was true he couldn't understand what they were saying, but the fact that they would be childish enough to talk about him was enough to fuel him onward. He wanted to get away from them. Angeal wasn't even a factor in it, but Genesis seemed to make it worse.

Genesis and Angeal were indeed talking about Sephiroth. Genesis groaned as the figure left and brushed his hair out of the way, "That's it. Screw being nice to him."

"You were never nice to him in the first place."

"What?"

"You always upset him, that's why he's leaving."

"I didn't even do anything."

"You deliberately called him gay just to get a rise out of him. I'm not sure if you understand that he doesn't know how to take a joke. He's a serious guy, Genesis, you have to start realizing that he's not who he used to be."

"I know…" Genesis rubbed his hands together and sighed, "I guess I'm just angry that he…still sees us as a step below him."

"You should approach it differently. Yes, he may think that now, but if we give him time it won't be that way. Purposefully offending him will not make it better, trust me."

Their blue eyes connected and Genesis gave a worried look toward Angeal. "I suppose. I guess I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Angeal snorted. "More like most of the time." He received a glare which only made him laugh. "What? It's true, Genesis, you're always like that around Sephiroth. You start out fine and then you forget yourself and start bashing him because you find it entertaining, because you think he deserves to be pained by your very presence. I'm not sure what made you turn against him so rashly but it really should stop."

"It's because he ruined everything for me. My experience as a SOLDIER was mostly made up of babysitting him and reaping no rewards. I want to make his life miserable the way he made mine."

Angeal wanted to know how Genesis had come to such a conclusion. Never in his life had he seen Genesis this set against Sephiroth. Yes, they fought quite a lot, but they also had wonderful times together. Their friendship was strong, so what could have changed that decision? "What happened between you two that brought on such despise?"

"I can't say," Genesis muttered. He wished he could confide in Angeal but knew it would only wreck their friendship as well. He didn't want to get into details about the relationship he had with Sephiroth and he sure as hell didn't want Angeal to try and fix it. It was something he wanted to do… Besides, he didn't really want Sephiroth back. He just wanted to ruin his life…by showing him he was a giant abomination.

Angeal's brow creased and his furrowed expression started to show signs of concern. "I'm worried now."

"Don't be, it's nothing that involves you."

Angeal shook his head, "No, I'm worried because I think I know."

Genesis's heart leapt and he stared at his best friend wondering what he would say. "And…what do you think it is?"

Angeal wasn't sure how to put it. He wanted to make sure his words were concise yet nice enough not to throw Genesis into a tantrum. Now how to do it… "Genesis…you keep pointing out things to Sephiroth that you've never seriously mentioned before. You've said it was a joke, but…now I have a feeling it isn't. You really think he likes guys, and it isn't only because you think that but because you know…and you know because—" Angeal watched Genesis pull his look away, "Because…you and him…"

Genesis wasn't even sure how to handle the subject. Angeal was too smart. He was too good. What should he say? He just snapped, finally pouring out what he had been hiding to his friend unable to contain it any longer. "We had sex! We fucked! There, I said it! I don't know why or how it just happened. But it wasn't even that, it was the fact that he'd act interested and then two seconds later he'd turn around and say he didn't like me and that being together was going to get in the way of serving the fucking Planet! He kept blaming me for everything and saying I just wanted to use him so he kept pushing me away. That's why we always fought. It was the only reason why we fought. Because he'd lead me on and then leave me hanging. And it just escaladed into other things. Like the mission we went on together, when I got hurt he made the decision to let me be tortured because he believed I deserved that pain. And then he received the title and the glory! I…I felt backstabbed before but that was the last straw. He always believed that I was making up everything and that I only wanted personal gain from him. I'm still pissed at him and I doubt I'll get over it until I cause him enough anguish that he'll beg for me to stop. I don't care if it takes decades to do, I'll be persistent."

Angeal listened to Genesis's explosive speech and tried to process it all. So…the truth was out. He had always questioned what was happening and had hoped it wasn't anything like this, but he should have known better. "In the beginning, Genesis, you did act as if he should worship you because you were his teacher. His thoughts weren't completely irrational. And besides, you've told me before that you hardly wanted him as a friend but you wanted his glory. He probably felt cheated. It wasn't like he could refuse the title he was given or somehow shun away the media."

Genesis put his head down and was silent after Angeal's words. He didn't care anymore. If Sephiroth explained it earlier then he wouldn't feel this need for revenge, but after all this time of agony going through his mind…it was just going to have to be so. "I still hate him."

"Is that all you want is revenge?"

"What else? I don't want him as a friend or…" he couldn't even say the words. "I just don't care for him anymore. I wish he'd be crammed back into the box he lived in."

Angeal shook his head, "Everyone has the right to experience the wonders of this world."

"No, he doesn't. He is an abomination! He shouldn't even exist! He's an experiment that…that scientist toyed with for their own entertainment. I've read what they've done, Angeal. He was a child that was brutally mistreated and unwanted. Why even bother with having him around?"

"You do realize you're only fueling into what the scientists enjoyed, right? You keep testing him. You poke and prod where it hurts just for his reaction. You don't treat him like he's human, and it doesn't matter if he is or isn't…he still has feelings. The fact that you take your resent and force him to relive such pains from his childhood is completely selfish and cruel of you." Angeal kept his eyes on Genesis as the man had kept his head lowered until now. "What's the point?"

Genesis didn't have an answer. Maybe…Angeal was right. But then again, maybe he wasn't. One thing was for sure, no matter how he acted around Sephiroth he still wanted to show him JENOVA. "Let's go find him." Genesis rose and started to pack up their things quickly.

Angeal followed suit in the action but was wary about it all. He didn't know if his words finally made it through Genesis's head. The confession was surprising enough as it was, it would make the trip much more awkward than he was prepared for, but if he went with the flow of things it wouldn't matter. Besides, Genesis had said he had no interest in Sephiroth anymore…perhaps the joking mannerisms would stop finally?

It didn't take long for them to catch up with Sephiroth since they were rushing forward. Genesis called out to him and Sephiroth looked back incredulously before lightening up his look. "Sephiroth, hold up, we're coming."

The figure stopped in his tracks as they began to approach. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"We decided it'd be best to stick together," Angeal remarked. They got within ten feet of Sephiroth when a loud cracking noise could be heard below them. Their eyes casted downwards and Angeal picked up on what it was. They were standing on ice. He started to back up and pulled Genesis along with him, "Sephiroth…get off the ice."

Sephiroth looked down but didn't see what ice he was talking about, all of it was covered in fluffy snow. "I don't see the ice."

"You're standing right on it! Just move slowly back this way, all right?" Angeal's serious tone gave the situation a graver air about it. "Just get off the ice," he repeated.

Sephiroth heard the crack sound louder but couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. He slid toward them and heard the cracking become louder. This made him only fall back to his original spot, "I don't think it's safe to move your way."

Genesis, being the one to act more than talk it out, moved forward and reached his hand out, quite a few feet away from the man. "Grab my hand."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Sephiroth, now isn't the time to play games!"

"Our combined weight will only make it collapse faster…"

Genesis pulled back, "Then throw me your pack."

Sephiroth hesitated before pulling it off and giving it a good toss, Genesis easily caught it and put it on the ground. Angeal gave a hand motion for Sephiroth to start walking now. He started his slow trek back toward them but the ice snapped and his leg went under. Sephiroth shouted at the cold sensation that was now on his flesh and about jumped to get out but Angeal and Genesis both shouted at him to not move. "Sephiroth, slowly pull your leg out," Angeal commanded.

Sephiroth tried but found that his foot wasn't coming up, "I'm stuck." Right after he said this, a loud crack could be heard and he went completely under. He struggled as the piece of ice that was beneath him had shifted itself and started to move back up while he continued to sink. His muscles ached terribly and his entire body felt chilled to the point he couldn't even shiver at how cold it was because his body was too frozen to do such. The adrenaline within him caused him to try and swim upward. It felt like forever to him in that vast cold pool of nothingness beneath the ice, but he reached the air. He gasped and tried to reach for a surface that would pull him up. His hands grasped the surrounding ice but it only started to break as well. He went under again and felt as if he couldn't get back out.

_Will I die down here? But…will I ever make it back out there? And if I do make it out…will I be all right? I could give up…but…_

_**But you're forgetting something very important.**_

_Who…?_

Sephiroth couldn't tell if he had lost it when he was under there or if his own thoughts had started to develop a split personality, the only thing he did know was that he reached the surface again. He felt rope this time and his eyes connected to what was happening. Rope. He needed to get out. Quickly Sephiroth pulled it around him and felt himself be forced out of the icy cold water. He wasn't sure how long it took, but in his mind it felt like forever until he reached the other two.

"Over there, let's get him undressed. I'll start a fire, you get him dry. Hurry!"

Sephiroth didn't know who was speaking to him anymore or at least about him. He was shoved about until they reached some darker area. Then he felt someone pulling at his clothes and he tried to retract from the attention, "Sephiroth, stop, we need to get you undressed or else you'll freeze to death." This time he didn't struggle, though he still felt extremely cold as his layers were pulled from him. It took a minute for him to notice he was being rubbed down as well because he had lost all feeling. His mind registered that he had been keeping his eyes closed this entire time and finally he opened them up almost fearing for the worse, but instead there was a fire starting up with his clothes hanging near it.

"All right, Sephiroth, let's sit down. This way." He felt himself be seated while Genesis moved himself behind the silver-haired figure and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm. Angeal noticed the motions but didn't question it. Sephiroth was going to die if he didn't get the warmth, it was necessary for Genesis to do such things… "Angeal, hang up the sleeping bags and we can get them heated up enough that we can set them on him to help get him warm."

"Good idea," Angeal remarked and undid all of them, setting them near the fire as well. After awhile he pulled one down and they sheltered the barely covered Sephiroth in it. "There."

Sephiroth felt the warmth from against his back get warmer as Genesis held onto him, and soon his front warmed up as well. His teeth chattered and then he felt the terrible pain of how cold he really had been. "Aahh…" he hissed and pulled himself into a ball, "God…"

"Just keep yourself against me, all right?" Genesis whispered and helped the man lean back into him. "I'll keep you warm."

Sephiroth didn't speak at all as they sat there, and even when he started to feel much warmer and better he didn't move. His eyes stayed focus on the fire that flicked about and crackled. Soon his eyes got heavy and he let himself drag into sleep. There was something in there that he needed to confront.

_Who are you?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Morning shined brightly upon Genesis and he winced as his sleepy eyes tried to focus on what was happening. He saw Angeal staring at him curiously. Had he been awake this entire time? But Angeal broke into a big grin and gave his arm a slap, "Glad to see you're awake. I just woke up not long ago…and Sleeping Beauty is still out."

Genesis focused his eyes downward at the figure he had been holding this entire time. Weird, he thought he'd be so pissed off at Sephiroth but right now…all he felt was pity. This position reminded him of when he first got Sephiroth and the man couldn't sleep without being snuggled against someone. Why couldn't it always be like that? "Yeah…I hope he feels better."

"We'll find out when he wakes up, in the meantime I'll get things packed while you keep doing what you do best."

As those two were awake Sephiroth was in a vast dream again, not as odd as the one he had before, but it still made no sense to him.

_~He was in darkness. Underwater it seemed, much like his drowning experience from falling into the ice cold lake. His eyes couldn't detect anything, yet his ears were picking up on a clear voice._

"_Who…are you?" He asked, surprising himself that he could speak good English in water. He chose not to question it further but waited for the response from the mysterious figure. Unfortunately he received no such words from the stranger. "Speak to me…"_

_**Sephiroth.**_

_There. There it was. His eyes moved about again to find where it was coming from. "Yes…that's me…who are you?" How many times would he have to repeat that question?_

"_Sephiroth…"_

_This time…it was a different voice. Who was this? Why was it so familiar?_

"_Sephiroth…"~_

"Sephiroth?" Genesis questioned. Finally he watched the 1st class SOLDIER awaken from his slumber. "Sephiroth, are you feeling any better?"

His eyes stared into Genesis's. Why were they so close? He looked around him and remembered what had been going on previously. Gently he sat up more, though Genesis still had quite the grasp on him. "I'm…fine…"

"You kept asking me who I was in your sleep. What kind of dream were you having?"

He was talking out loud in his sleep? That…was odd. Quickly he shook his head at Genesis's imploring words, "I don't know, they wouldn't tell me who they were…it was just a blank dream. I was talking to myself."

"Weird." Genesis rubbed Sephiroth's arm comfortingly, "So…your clothes are finally dry if you want to get dress."

Sephiroth noticed and he glanced back at him, "If I want to? I'm not going to go around naked for an entire trip." A familiar laugh made them both look over at Angeal.

"All I can imagine is Sephiroth battling enemies bare assed. I'm sure that will catch them all off guard."

Sephiroth brought himself up more and Genesis finally broke his grasp on him, "Just hand me my clothes." As they were thrown at him he got up and dressed himself quickly as the cold nipped at him. At last he was layered and he felt much better. But there was something off… He dug into his pocket and pulled out a brush and started to work through his hair roughly.

"How far are we going today? You shouldn't strain yourself, but if you want to make up for lost time than I think all of us are able to push forward," Genesis remarked.

Sephiroth thought it over and let his eyes take in their body language. They looked eager, yet he had a feeling that he shouldn't be cold toward them anymore. They…saved his life, at least. "It all depends on when you get tired."

Genesis at first wasn't sure what he meant but it started to sink in. "Oh…you mean you think I'll drag the group behind?"

"No, I mean when you're tired we'll stop. That's all."

"What?"

"What's so confusing about what I said?" Sephiroth stopped brushing and watched as Genesis rose to stare at him face to face. There was a moment between them that Sephiroth wasn't sure why Genesis was acting this way and he finally pulled his eyes away from him, "What?"

"You normally tell us to push on until we can't move anymore. You…you should have said something along the lines of 'we're not resting tonight' but…you didn't." Genesis smirked, "And you know I'm right."

Sephiroth gave a small glare, "Well do you want me to say that or would you rather have it be flexible?"

"Flexible," Angeal spoke for both of them. "He's just surprised that you're being nice. Enough gawking, we should go."

Sephiroth didn't respond to that. Maybe he was being nice…but he could easily change that. As their trek continued onward Sephiroth wondered if he should speak up about them saving his life. They deserved praise, right? But would it be taken in the wrong way? He didn't want to seem soft, but he was genuinely glad that they helped him. He felt like if he did say anything though that it'd ruin his reputation. There had to be a way to put it that would seem heartfelt yet professional all at the same time…right?

Their journey had no breaks. No one spoke up about being tired or anything else. For once, it was just silence and not because it was forced…but because they chose to be quiet. With each step Sephiroth felt his chance of saying thanks was slipping away. It wouldn't make any sense for him to say it now…and as he took another step he'd repeat that same thing to himself.

At last they had reached their very first base camp. It was well into the night and the trio hadn't eaten during the entire trip, so upon arrival of the area it brought up their hopes and their appetites. The base camp was a wooden hut covered in snow and mesh, almost as if to camouflage it to look like an oddly shaped igloo. But Sephiroth didn't care for the outsides, it was the insides that he was interested in. Within the small camp area there was a place for a fire and packs of food and fresh water to stock up on plus medical supplies. The three made a fire and had some good food for the night, a variety of vegetables and beans to revive them. Still, there was that silence between them all. It wasn't until Sephiroth was halfway done with his food that he wondered if they were silent because they still didn't want to talk to him? Angeal and Genesis were friends…not him. He wasn't a part of such a group. They were probably waiting for him to leave or do something off on his own before they talked…

"Sephiroth?" Genesis questioned and their eyes met. "Feeling any better?"

"I'm fine," Sephiroth remarked and knew this was the opportunity he was looking for. He didn't know what to say though. "I'm…not cold anymore."

Genesis smiled, "That's good. You scared the both of us. I thought for sure you were gone when you went under a second time."

Angeal nodded, "I don't think anyone would survive such a plunge."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't know…I'm surprised I survived." He noticed he got their attention. All right…he just had to speak up now. "When I went under I panicked and swam back up, but the second time I felt like I was supposed to give up. It was an odd feeling…"

"Then…what got you moving?" Genesis questioned.

Sephiroth gave a small laugh, "It was something stupid, really. I was mentally arguing with myself…or at least something close to it. I thought…if I gave up that I would forget something important, and for some reason that made me swim again. It doesn't even make sense to me now."

Angeal shrugged, "Must be your unconscious thoughts breaking through in a time of panic. You probably didn't want to forget something dear to you, or you just didn't want to forget your duty as a 1st class SOLDIER."

"I don't hold anything dear to me, so it must be the fact that I have to get this mission done. It would be stupid for someone such as myself to have a death so different from what my job description is."

Genesis busted out laughing, "Oh man, I didn't even think about it. Instead of being killed in action you just froze to the bottom of some random lake in enemy territory. Could you imagine Lazard's face if we had to tell him that?" Genesis's smirk got bigger. "Now that's priceless."

Angeal snorted, "He'd make us go down and get him whether he was dead or not. I can imagine Professor Hojo having the ability to make Sephiroth become a zombie or something of the like."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sephiroth commented and gently poked at the food in his bowl. "I suppose I never did thank you for that." There. That was like saying it, wasn't it?

Genesis shook his head, "There's no need to, it would be stupid of us to let you die. You're not only our strongest member but you're also the most important figure in Shinra."

Angeal nodded, "And you've got the map to our base camps."

Sephiroth gave a small smirk, "Yes, I suppose you would want that wouldn't you? But to tell the truth, I've doubted the both of you this entire trip. I didn't think you were capable of anything, especially in saving anyone's life, let alone my own. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly."

Angeal shrugged, "You were going off of your best instincts. Besides, you've been around Genesis too long…his personality probably rubbed you the wrong way."

Genesis glared but he started to laugh right after he did, "Yeah, I haven't been exactly the easiest person to work with up to this moment. I've been bugging you to death since day one and you probably thought I was a complete moron in everything I do."

Sephiroth nodded, "That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time."

"Yeah, I understood…I just didn't want to admit it because I knew you'd be a bastard about it."

"Well…let's not assume anything anymore, shall we?"

Genesis agreed to Sephiroth's words and set his food down, "Let's start over." _Again._ "As long as you're accepting of Angeal and me than we'll respect your boundaries and decisions…and hopefully this mission will run much smoother, right?"

Sephiroth wasn't sure if he could agree to that. Would he want it to go by faster if he was going to start having a good time with them? What was he saying? He…didn't want friends…..did he? No, he didn't… "Right." He focused on his drink where his hand was positioned and noticing he was still shaking. How? He thought he was warm…yet now that he was paying attention to himself, he realized he was far from comfortable. Even being near the fire it seemed he wasn't getting enough warmth. Gently he rubbed his hands together thinking it was nothing to get hyped up over, but Genesis saw the notion as a big problem.

"You're cold still? Need me to help you?"

Sephiroth's eyes turned icy, "What?"

"I'll help you get warm..?" Genesis repeated himself. Slowly it sunk in and he smiled, "I meant…that in a helpful way in case you were getting ideas…Unless you like thinking like that."

Sephiroth pulled his eyes away from Genesis. As if he thought that way, Genesis was the one who forced him to think terrible thoughts. "I meant how."

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's hand without explanation and he felt the warmth envelope his fingers. He didn't understand why until he remembered Genesis had fire materia on him. "I could have easily just walked over to the fire."

Genesis smiled, "But you didn't."

"You grabbed my hand."

"Not like you were actually going to move."

Angeal watched the two and wondered if this would just send Sephiroth right back into his pissy mood. He wouldn't be surprised, Genesis made his moves too obvious and too quickly. "You know, most people use rings when they ask someone to marry them. Unless you're not into tradition."

Genesis smirked, "Yeah, you're right." He pulled a ring that he had been wearing off and grabbed Sephiroth's hand again, pushing it on before Sephiroth could oppose his actions. "Marry me, baby."

Sephiroth pulled his hand away and stared at the ring, "That hurt." He grabbed it to pull it off, but it seemed rather stuck. Gently he twisted and pulled, trying this and that to try and get the dumb thing off, but it seemed to resist everything he was trying. "It's stuck."

Angeal snorted, "It likes its new owner way too much."

Genesis snatched his hand again, "Let me try." He pulled hard, but only got quite the vicious snarl from Sephiroth.

"You're going to rip my finger off, not the ring you idiot." So much for being nice to them!

"I don't get how it went on but can't come off. Your knuckle is just too big."

Angeal pushed Genesis's hand away to get a glimpse at it, "The problem here is the fact that Sephiroth's knuckle is swollen from when you jammed it on there. You have to wait until it goes down. Maybe put some snow on it?"

Sephiroth glared, "Why don't I just break it off?"

But Genesis had to object. "No! My…parents bought me that ring."

"Well it clearly isn't yours anymore since it's on my finger."

"That just means I own you." Their eyes met and Genesis gave him a quirky grin, but Sephiroth didn't return it.

"I'm going to try the snow." He rose up and went outside, scooping up a handful in his hand while his eyes searched the vicinity. Nothing suspicious so far. He went back inside and shuddered at the small warmth that he had was so quickly ripped from him. It didn't take long for the snow to melt in his hand, but when he tried again to pry it off it was no use.

"Hmm…not even when it's wet does it work," Angeal remarked. "I guess you're stuck with it until we can find better means to get it off."

"Wonderful," Sephiroth mumbled sarcastically. He moved himself over to the fire and tried to get himself warm again.

Angeal glanced over at the amount of wood they had. "I'm going to go out and get more drywood. We should try and save what's already in here for the trip ahead." He bundled himself up, "The two of you play nice now." As he headed out the area went silent. Sephiroth kept his back turned to Genesis while he stood near the warmth of the burning fire before him.

But the innocence of the silence didn't stay much longer. Genesis rose from his spot and came closer to Sephiroth, yet stayed behind him. "So…Sephiroth…what should we do if we get turned on during this trip?"

Sephiroth wasn't sure whether to take that seriously or not. Genesis asked a lot of dumb questions though. "Go sit in some snow."

Genesis laughed and came forward, "What if we're both turned on?" His hand grabbed around Sephiroth's waist, "Hmm? We could satisfy each other."

"That won't be happening," Sephiroth remarked and easily pushed the figure away. "I know you have a deep infatuation with me, but you're better off dogging Angeal and pretending it's me."

Genesis smirked, "Sorry, Angeal and I are strictly friends. You, on the other hand, have been a bit more than that to me."

Sephiroth glared at him, "Not this again. I don't believe in your false tales."

"You know, Angeal knows what we've done to each other. That's why he makes those comments…hints at those things…even gives us alone time. He probably still thinks you're really into me and just pretending to be rude."

Sephiroth didn't comment, figuring that Genesis was trying to get on his nerves as usual. While the redhead stood there close to him Sephiroth didn't understand why he kept this up. Was Genesis just that desperate to get at him? Or was there some type of gain from annoying him? Perhaps the grunts used it as a game, that whoever they could sleep with got them some gil or something. That would make sense. "Genesis, are you even like that or is this your only way of talking to someone that's more important than you?"

Genesis chuckled and pressed himself into Sephiroth, that sly smirk crawling back onto his lips, "Would you like to find out?" His voice was soft as the man's arms glided up him to rest around Sephiroth's neck. It was Sephiroth's first time being in this type of position before, at least from what he could remember, and he didn't find it particularly comfortable to be this close to Genesis.

"No, I think you just answered it anyway." He pulled himself from the position and went back to warming his fingers, but Genesis grabbed his hands and pulled him to face him.

"Sephiroth, I think you're missing the point. It never really mattered about me, but about you. Shouldn't you be satisfied, too? It'd be a lot of noise if you went out and got a girlfriend…but here in our little group no one will have to know."

Sephiroth pushed him off, "I'm satisfied with my title and with my work. I need nothing else, Genesis."

Genesis sighed, "I suppose, but how will you ever experience the greatest things in your life if you push away something so pleasurable?"

"I doubt I'd be pleased if I had to continuously have sex with you for the rest of my life in Shinra." Sephiroth moved from the fire and started to prepare his things for bed. They didn't exchange anymore words, and Angeal came back and didn't seem to question their sudden drop in conversation.

The days went on like that. Sephiroth kept questioning Genesis's motives but couldn't resolve the problem. There were so many reasons for Genesis to act that way. None of which were what Sephiroth thought was the true answer. It was after their third attack on the enemy's bases that he had started to question his own memory. What if Genesis was right and it was actually him who was gay? He didn't remember ever liking boys, but he never remembered liking girls either. He seemed rather indifferent to both sexes, and he never particularly interacted much with the opposite. Was it because he was attracted to boys that it was always that way? But he rationalized with himself that it couldn't be so, because Shinra was a male-dominated force, especially for SOLDIER. It wasn't like he chose to be around guys all the time. But then again, he never went out of his way to talk to women and see if they were attracted to him. Of course he never did the same for men, either.

But as he went along he kept asking himself over and over if he really was lying to himself. It was possible…

As his thoughts kept basing themselves on these questions, he started to take in things he normally didn't pay attention to. The way the other's expressed themselves, the way he expressed himself, the way they talked compared to how he talked. He began to pay closer attention to the things he experienced through touch, picking up on what he didn't like and what he wasn't sure about. He never found something he liked to touch aside from the hilt of his blade, but the other things he was confused about…he wasn't sure if it was 'liking' in a different way or not.

And when they reached their second base numerous days later, Sephiroth was finally shown the answer. Or at least he thought…

Genesis opened the door and dragged himself into the place, eyes sprawling over the nice little cabin they had. This one had an actual bed, and the furnishing, though scarce, were at least nice to have in preparing food. But as Genesis snooped around he found something very pleasant. "Guys. We have a hot tub."

Angeal joined by his side and his own smile started to crawl onto his lips, "Nice. Now Sephiroth can get warm without your help."

Sephiroth didn't remark on the comment though he badly wanted to, and let his own eyes feast upon the interesting hot tub. Genesis moved about here and there to get it all started up, and when he came out his eyes went toward Sephiroth's. "It'll be ready after we eat I bet."

"I thought you weren't supposed to swim after you eat," Angeal commented.

"Please, we'll be sitting in the warm water not moving because it'll feel too good. Can't get any cramps doing that."

Sephiroth started to make dinner while Angeal reviewed the map and Genesis took a break. During dinner they talked over their next moves and figured out how long it would take to get to their next target when Genesis interrupted. "This is boring. You guys talk about the map too much."

Sephiroth turned his eyes to Genesis like he was a moron, but instead a small smile curled to his lips. "Tonight we'll be finished with it, how's that sound? Besides…I'm sure the hot tub is ready now."

Genesis's face lit up, "Oh baby yeah." He got up and stripped right there in front of them, and Sephiroth got to see everything on Genesis. Though he didn't mean to stare, since Genesis had done it in his line of sight he couldn't help it.

"Next time do that somewhere else," Angeal commented as he rose, too, taking off his own clothes.

Sephiroth grabbed up the dishes to set them off to the side for cleaning and checked outside one last time in case someone tailed them before removing his own clothing to go join them. The room was fogging up and Genesis had already made it in, relaxed like this was a vacation. As he got in the boy brought his attention toward him.

"So, Sephiroth, want to play a game?"

"Does it require being anywhere near you?"

Genesis shook his head, "No? Did you think we were going to have a sex party in here?"

"I can never tell what you'll suggest, Genesis."

"Well, how's about we all go around and tell lies or truths, and the others have to guess which it is."

"I suppose," Sephiroth remarked. It sounded stupid, but he'd do it anyway.

"I'll start with something simple. My favorite apple is the Banora white."

Angeal snorted, "True."

Sephiroth didn't know what that even was, "True?"

Genesis gave a small nod, "Yup. Your turn, Angeal."

Angeal thoughtfully rubbed the hairs on his chin and smirked, "I was the second youngest of my family."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I doubt that."

Genesis snorted, "Yeah, that was a lie."

"Of course," Angeal commented. "And now for you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth had to think about that one. What could he even say that they could guess about? He decided to go with something simple for now, as they had done so as well. "I've never failed a mission."

Genesis thought it over for a minute before nodding, "Yeah, I think that's true." Angeal gave a nod of approval. "All right, let's see here." Genesis toyed with his earring in his ear and smirked, "Sephiroth gave me these earrings."

Angeal didn't remember that happening, but maybe it had happened during the time that the two were together? He could believe it. "True?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't remember that at all. I believe you're lying."

Genesis laughed, "Ha, one of you is wrong. Angeal's turn."

Sephiroth didn't understand, wasn't he supposed to admit he was lying or not? "You're not going to tell?"

"Nope, that's part of the fun of the game. Keeps you wondering."

"Hmmph," Sephiroth grumbled before landing his eyes over to Angeal. "Whatever."

Angeal rubbed his chin thoughtfully, toying around with a few ideas before nodding, "I don't like redheads for dates."

Sephiroth wasn't even sure. He was out of the loop in this game. "True?"

Genesis nodded, "Yeah, you said that when we went on vacation."

Angeal laughed, "Just making sure it's drilled into your head. Sephiroth's turn."

How could he use this to his advantage? Maybe he could learn more about what Genesis thought happened in his past. They both were probably keeping secrets from him. Where to start? "I was born and raised in Midgar." There, they'd have to say something. He watched as the two exchanged looks which instantly sent alarms for him. They knew something he didn't know. So…did they know more about him? Then Genesis would have to be telling the truth about having his memories. Meaning he really did lose them…

Did that actually mean he was gay?

"I'm guessing true," Genesis cockily replied after recovering from the odd question. It was clearly false from the journal he had read, but Sephiroth needn't know that information yet. Angeal just gave a nod, but Sephiroth took it that both were lying. How dare they… "I have seven copies of LOVELESS in my possession."

Angeal started to count on his fingers wondering how many he knew of, "Urm. Lie?"

"Lie," Sephiroth quickly quipped back.

"Yeah, I'm not that big of a freak," Genesis chuckled before glancing at Angeal. "Your turn."

"I don't have a favorite color," Angeal said after thinking it through once again.

"True," Sephiroth and Genesis both said. Sephiroth had to think of another hard question. What else would get him answers? "My blood only has mako running in it." Genesis had commented that there was something unique about him, that he was an experiment when he thought they had first met at that coffee shop. If he lied now he could call him out on it.

Genesis fiddled around with the idea before he shrugged, "Yeah. All SOLDIER operatives are like that."

Angeal quickly said the opposite, "You're lying, there's probably something else in there." This made it so Sephiroth couldn't argue the point in case Genesis had slipped up. "Genesis, your turn."

Sephiroth held up his hand, "Hold on. What makes you say such things, Angeal?"

Angeal shrugged, "Well, blood carries oxygen, waste, carbon dioxide…more things than just mako."

"Is that what you really meant to say?"

"What else would I mean?"

Sephiroth's eyes slid over to Genesis, "Well, last I remember Genesis said there was something far different in my blood."

Genesis smiled, "And you called me pretty."

Angeal laughed, "He what?"

Genesis nodded, "He said that I was pretty, but that wouldn't mean I'd receive any glory from the media."

Sephiroth was surprised at how he moved the topic so quickly away from answering his question. He was going to pursue it, but perhaps it was best to forget about it? Clearly they were hiding things from him on purpose….

Hiding…

Genesis was reading a journal of some sort during this mission, correct? What if that was somehow connected to him? It would clearly be the only reason why he knew so much about him, and he probably shared everything with Angeal.

"That sounds interesting, Sephiroth, I didn't know you thought Genesis was pretty," Angeal joked at the rather put-off figure.

"If you're trying to make this out as a deep attraction for him I will have to say you're sadly mistaken."

"Lie," both of them remarked.

There was a moment of silence between the three of them before Sephiroth finally retorted, "You can't be serious."

"We are. It's obvious you've got a thing for boys," Genesis commented, that sly smirk spreading back onto his face again.

Sephiroth turned his look to Angeal, expecting the man to switch sides and support him. "You think that as well?"

Angeal grabbed his towel and got up, covering himself as he got out, "Well, I wouldn't want to take sides. You two play nice." He had escaped too quickly for Sephiroth to call him back, and now he was stuck in the room with Genesis. They both thought he was gay. Maybe they both truly knew? But he didn't even find boys attractive…how'd that come to happen? What if it was just their way of joking around him..?

He didn't understand any of it. He snarled at Genesis like he had betrayed him, "What have you said to him to make him believe such things?"

"The truth?" Genesis replied. Slowly he came closer to him, grabbing on both sides of Sephiroth, "I think you really have lost all the good memories. But hey, Hojo wouldn't want you to have a mind of your own, now would he?"

Sephiroth noticed that Genesis was going to move to get out, but he grabbed onto his arm, keeping him close. He wasn't sure if it was for the mere comfort of that close contact, seeing his glistening body at this angle, or perhaps because he just wanted to know, but he had to ask. "Why does he need to hide things from me?"

Genesis kept eye contact with Sephiroth when he whispered the answer to him. "You're his experiment, he doesn't want you out of his control. If you don't remember things, then you will follow his orders. You'll let him tweak your body into perfection whether you want it or not. Instead of being human…you'll just be a perfect toy for SOLDIER…for Shinra to send about on missions. And who knows, Hojo will more than likely find a way to copy your genes and create more of you for SOLDIER." He hesitated, and then pulled himself closer to Sephiroth so they were only centimeters apart. "If you gained your own identity it would ruin his entire plan. You had one before and it's been wiped. Maybe you should show him that he can't take those things away from you?"

So, his memory was purposefully wiped? Because he was Hojo's experiment. It still seemed skeptical to him, but perhaps it was because Genesis always made it hard to believe. The way he put things and how he said them always had him doubting the redhead's words.

Genesis leaned forward and kissed him as his thoughts were still everywhere else but in the present. As their lips touched Sephiroth wasn't sure what he was doing. He had never experienced this action before, or at least remembered it…He felt Genesis begin to kiss his neck next, the hot breath coming down onto his flesh felt sensual, something he enjoyed and gave him a thrill. Then he felt Genesis nip at him, his teeth giving small shocks to his neck as the sensation gave him another round of pleasure. He…had never felt like this before. But…he didn't feel like it was right. Maybe it was because he couldn't remember ever liking this attention from Genesis, or maybe because it was too new for him to easily accept, but he had to shirk away from the enjoyable touch. "Stop." His voice hardly sounded stern, more of afraid or annoyed that it was happening.

Genesis stared into those cat-like green eyes, seeing all the emotions that were flashing through Sephiroth right now. That's right, just plant the idea into him…let the man decide for himself which path he'd choose. He gave Sephiroth's lips one more kiss before he removed himself from the close proximity he had with him and got out of the warm waters, draping a towel around his waist carefully. "We should get some sleep, it's been a long day." He didn't say anything, only left the room to get prepared for bed.

Sephiroth didn't move from his spot, the sensation still there on his lips. Did he really like that attention? What was wrong with him? There was no benefit to it, there wasn't any personal gain…it was just erotic pleasure. It didn't do anything…

Why did he like it, though? It didn't make sense!

_**Sephiroth.**_

Sephiroth felt jolted by the call of his name. He almost called out, "What?" but stayed silent. It was that voice again, trying to talk to him…

_What…do you want?_

_**Outside.**_

Sephiroth looked over at the windows but they were fogged over. Slowly he rose and covered himself, arriving over to it to wipe it clean. Outside there seemed to be nothing amiss, just the white abyss that they had traveled through recently. _There's nothing out there._ But he heard shouting out in the other room. Were they fighting? Sephiroth came forth to the door and cracked it open, but instead of seeing Genesis and Angeal barking at each other they were standing very still as a group of Wutai members were aiming their weapons at them.

"Prepare to die, SOLDIER scum!" one shouted.

Then the entire world stopped. At first Sephiroth didn't move, thinking that nothing had happened as of yet, but the voice within him urged him to fight. He burst out of the room and grabbed his sword, rushing forth and destroyed the weapon and the figure. He twisted and took out his partner, the figures moving like sludge in the air as he attacked them, their blood seeping out in the slowest way. It was an odd sensation, Sephiroth didn't know how he was doing it. But he chose not to question it right now as he rushed to the front door and went outside seeing two more members on either side. He sliced one vertically in half and jammed his sword into the skull of the other, their blood starting to flow out as their bodies made their slow travel to the ground. Everything went back to normal then, and the sudden chill hit him hard as he was outside in just a towel. Did he kill all of them?

"Holy Goddess!" Genesis shouted as the bodies suddenly fell over, their blood going all over the wooden floor. "What just…" His eyes moved to the front door and saw the figure there, his pale skin practically blending in with the blowing snow, his silver hair traveling with it in a majestic dance. As Sephiroth entered Genesis couldn't form any words, just stutters and noises trying to form a sentence.

"I'm cold now," Sephiroth grumbled as he closed the door, eyes glancing toward the put-out fire. "Genesis, keep up with the fire, would you?"

Angeal was also astonished. He hadn't seen Sephiroth move at all, he hadn't even known he got out of the hot tub. "Sephiroth…how'd…you do that?"

"Do what?" Sephiroth questioned, wiping blood off of himself with a spare towel. "I killed the enemy, that is our mission. Though this place may seem safe you have to remember we're in enemy territory. Sleep lightly tonight." He started to get dressed but noticed they were still staring at him. "This isn't a show."

Genesis came forth finally, eyes showing bewilderment, "Sephiroth, you just…appeared outside!"

"No, I came out that door, cut down these warriors, then went outside and killed the others that were out there." Sephiroth fixed his shirt on and could tell that Genesis didn't comprehend anything he was saying. "Need I repeat myself?"

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant…" Genesis hesitated as he tried to form it into words.

Angeal spoke up for him, "We didn't see you move at all. That's what we were trying to say. It's an interesting power you have."

Sephiroth adjusted his belt and shook his head, "Hardly. I'm going outside to make sure there aren't any others. One of you should get these bodies out of here and covered, and the other should watch base. I'll be back soon." Sephiroth grabbed up his bloody sword and went outside without another word and noticed the snow around their front door was drenched red. He went past it and glimpsed around at the place, the blowing wind throwing snow up into his face, but he didn't bother to shield his eyes. He was scanning the area, taking in everything about it. For some reason it felt like he could see better today, as if he could sense and notice everything even with the snow blasting before him. _Since when did I acquire such abilities? I've experienced something close to this before…but not like this. I feel like I can see the entire world from this one spot. And the other two are just as clueless about it as I am. Perhaps…it really is something about my blood?_

_**Correct.**_

Sephiroth's eye twitched as the voice entered into his head again. He didn't imagine that he was crazy, yet the voice that talked to him…seemed familiar. It was odd enough that he could hear things that weren't physically there, and as the snow brushed into his face he started to wonder if he should bring it up to Hojo when he returned. But he questioned if that was a good idea. Genesis said Hojo was the manipulator, pushing Sephiroth around like a robot. Perhaps he should find it somewhere else?

He kept his eyes peeled open as they browsed the cold world before him, the freezing air burning his face and lungs, yet for some reason he enjoyed that sensation. _This cold reminds me of something I've experienced before. Something refreshing, or perhaps not? I can't tell, but it's familiar. I never noticed this yearning for it before. Or is it even yearning? What is this feeling?_ Sephiroth turned from the world and looked at the sheltered area they had, inspecting the areas around it but still finding no other warrior about. He went for inside finally, the chill of the outdoors getting their last touch at him when he found the warmth of the room inside grace his body. "We should be far more attentive from now on," Sephiroth spoke, fixing his hair that had been windswept.

"Well, it wasn't like we could have seen that coming," Genesis rationalized. "Their clothing matched the snow."

"Then stare harder at your surroundings. We needn't fall victim to a bunch of men that are far weaker than us," Sephiroth demanded. "They might have seen the smoke coming from this building. Tonight, we'll douse the flames."

Angeal frowned, "You're not serious, are you? The weather will freeze us over."

"We'll be fine," Sephiroth retorted, "Since when have you been one to complain?"

Angeal was taken aback. Sephiroth was saying he was complaining? "I'm just concerned about our survival, Sephiroth. If Genesis loses all of his toes I think we'll be having problems for the rest of our trip."

"He'll be fine." Sephiroth put his sword near the bed and glanced out the window carefully before returning to the table, eyes checking the map carefully. "Tomorrow we'll head out early."

Genesis wasn't surprised that Sephiroth had turned back into Mr. Serious all over again. He nudged Angeal and smirked at him, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't in Sephiroth's presence. "Well, if we're going to bed right now, and the fire will be out, we'll need to sleep together. And since it was a surprise to the both of us, I think it's safe to say that Angeal and I deserve to have the edge….which means you have to have the middle."

Sephiroth glanced away from the map over to the two of them, "That's fine." There was a problem with being in the middle?

Angeal sighed as he turned from them, "You're not scaring him, Genesis, he's used to getting it from all angles." As Genesis laughed at the comment it only made Sephiroth angry. How could they be so childish at a time like this? He didn't care what they thought of him, this mission was way too important to finish to get caught up in their words…

Yet…he felt threatened in a way. If everything was true about him being interested in boys, especially Genesis, they could easily take that situation way out of hand. To them it was all a game because they weren't being targeted… "Make a comment like that again and I'll personally kill you myself and blame it on Wutai."

Genesis smirked at his hateful words, but had to push him more. "You know, I hear body heat travels best when there isn't anything in the way. Maybe we should strip?"

Angeal laughed, "Aha…no."

Sephiroth was thinking the same thing. "You just want to touch everyone."

Genesis brushed a wisp of hair from his face, charming smile arriving toward Sephiroth, "Well, I was just trying to please you. I know how you like it."

Sephiroth sighed and got in bed, "Not even in your dreams."

Angeal got in as well, "Glad I'm not near him if he _does_ have one of those dreams."

Genesis was the last in as the fire was doused. He had the journal with him and he got another 'are you serious' look from Angeal. But he ignored his imploring eyes, finding that Sephiroth would most likely not care to ask him about it. Unfortunately, as Sephiroth comfortably rolled onto his stomach, he saw Genesis with the journal. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to read. It helps me sleep."

He chose not to question it, and Sephiroth pulled his hair out of the way before hiding beneath the pillow. As long as he got some sleep he didn't care what Genesis did anymore.

The redhead noticed this and opened up the journal, glad that Sephiroth wasn't going to argue it further.

'_Subject has produced interesting results today based on body temperature flexibility. Subject was settled into snow for a few minutes. Subject couldn't handle it for very long, and began to wail as if in pain. But, when put within the confines of heat generating lamps, subject never complained. Temperature extremes of higher than 120 degrees were reached and subject showed no problems except slight eye irritation.'_

Genesis winced as he read that, wondering how long it'd take to cook a human. He didn't want to know.

'_Project S was then settled in front of some ice and a hot iron. As Project S picked up the hot iron, he began to scream and cry. After some force, Project S finally picked up the ice, but found no comfort or use for it. This gave way to thinking on healing ability of Project S. If JENOVA's cells had a large enough impact on Project S, he should be able to heal faster than normal human beings. Subject was strapped onto his back and struck five times across the stomach. Each mark was thick enough to observe measurements and produced some blood. The subject was monitored over the week, and according to our hypothesis, Project S did heal faster than a normal being. Our next test was to decide if different types of wounds would still heal as quickly. The subject underwent several smaller cuts from paper, scratching, prodding, and some heavy cuts to the back. Aside from crying lasting longer this time around, subject showed the immense ability to heal quickly still.'_

Genesis scooted closer to Sephiroth, resting the book onto the figure as he read on.

'_Today, subject was suggested for a malnutrition test. If the subject could physically heal quickly, we questioned whether Project S could last long bouts of lack of attention and food, along with the lack of light. If he could last long without these, when going into recovery, we hypothesized that he could bounce back into a fit shape faster than a normal child. Over the course of four months, each area was tested. First, the lack of attention brought within the month showed no sign of fazing the subject. It may be linked to the testing of our previous times with the subject and women interaction. The second month, the subject was deprived of food for long amounts of time. Subject became relatively lethargic and lost weight, but showed no muscle mass loss or bone loss. The third month Project S was dealt with solely in the dark. The subject slept several more hours than normal, and often had troubles staying awake during the day. Then, the fourth month, all three were combined together. Without attention and food, plus the lights being off, Project S was more prone to sleep than try and get food or attention from us. To keep Project S awake, noise pollution was applied. First, horns and alarms were used each time Project S tried to sleep. But, as it was repeated, Project S started to sleep through these. Next a siren was used, which had the same affect as the first two items. After some thought, we recorded several sayings and played it in different areas of the room. Project S began to search for where the voices were coming from. This lasted for several hours until the subject had a breakdown and started to cry and throw a fit. He ripped his blanket and tore off the diaper he had on. We believe that if he acted out of control, one of the 'humans' would come forth and stop him, giving him interaction. But, since the recorders were just of voices, his tantrum was never fully fixed. Experimenting stopped with Project S hurt himself by scratching his eye.'_

Genesis couldn't believe they would go to such extremes to see how he reacted. He wasn't that different from a normal child…why were they doing these things?

'_Project S, as Hojo has told us, will be on hold due to Mr. President's current orders. A possible transfer might happen for the subject back to Shinra Headquarters. Until then, we aren't to do anymore research. The subject will stay in isolation from now on.'_

Genesis flipped the page and found it empty. He flipped another and another, thinking the rest of it was empty. But his frantic flipping got him to a new section of the science journal. His eyes scanned the handwriting and found it much softer, more caring than before. Was this the part that caught his eye?

'_Although this journal was based fully on Sephiroth's development during his first stages of Project S, I believe that it is necessary for me to make a continuation of our work back in Shinra Headquarters. To whoever may be reading this, if such a thing may happen, I have willingly returned back to Nibelheim to place this journal back to where it came from. It is in this hope that if Sephiroth ever learns of his origins that he may read about how he grew up. I have been ordered to put this journal in with the extensive reports once I am finished with it, but I am willing to sacrifice my job and comfort of living to keep it far from the files that are locked away from the public's eye._

_Now, I shall first like to start out that Sephiroth's move here was perhaps the most frightening experience he has had so far. Due to Hojo's orders and "rationalization" that Sephiroth would be unable to handle the stress of the outdoors, Sephiroth was crammed into a kennel much like that for a dog or cat, and was set within a crate that had some air holes. I have been set to be in charge of keeping an eye on him since he has currently found the greatest liking in me, but after such torturous experiments we put him through, I cannot imagine him ever thinking I am a saint. I don't expect him to think such things, as he has been severely wronged by all of us. I daresay that if he found this journal and read what it confined and decided to pay us back for it, I would let him willingly take my life. With that said, I will try and document him as well as possible, which wasn't the case for the first entries within this science journal._

_After the stressful helicopter ride, which Sephiroth had cried for the entire duration (I'm sure it was more from the crate and kennel combo than the helicopter ride itself) I found that he couldn't adjust at all to the new place. Unfortunately, they hadn't completely finished making the room in which Sephiroth was supposed to stay, so Hojo ordered that we leave him in his confined space awhile longer. His cries grew louder and louder that the workers complained about it, and finally Hojo ordered me to take him into a small room and keep the door locked to let him out. I gladly obliged, and when I let the boy out he cautiously came forth to explore the small office we were in. What's so fascinating about Sephiroth is that no matter what torture and unkind touch he's been through, he will always bounce back with this brightness about him, a curiosity that lies deep within him. I hope that I will never have to see the day that this child loses that glow. He is too precious, too worthy of being toned down by Hojo and the other scientists. I hope that one day he will rise to questioning everything about his origins, asking about JENOVA, asking for evidence and knowledge about his life. I hope that one day he will find Lucrecia, wherever her dear soul may be, and be able to reconnect with her the way a son and mother should. And as I sit here watching him glance at the objects around me, I find comfort in the fact that Sephiroth cannot be shut down by anyone. He is far too valuable to ever be lost, but I believe that someone will find him too valuable to keep shut inside. I might have big dreams, but those dreams fuel me._

_He turned to me then, and he shyly held his hands out to be held. He hadn't done that for a whole year. He was beaten to be submissive and heartless, though I knew he wasn't. It was in those big, green eyes of his that I could tell he still yearned for the contact but pretended he didn't need it. So I picked him up, knowing I'd be yelled at by Hojo and the others for spoiling him. I couldn't help myself, he was so small and lost to this new environment, me being the only thing that was familiar to him. I gave him comfort by stroking his back, and he melted into it. I don't think he's ever been experimented on in a way that was healthy for him. Once. Once he was allowed to be rocked and read to, but it stopped so quickly, he was pulled too quickly from that nice world. He never got to feel the normality of our world. Only the cold, hard world of science. And it was at that point that construction was almost finished and Hojo arrived, demanding me to hurriedly, and I quote "throw that obscene child within his new chamber." I didn't want to, but I obeyed. I could feel Sephiroth's fingers hold onto me tighter, and the pull of those giant, green eyes tugged on my heart. I'm not weak, but knowing I was wrong was what made it hard to even walk. I saw his face, that look that he wanted me to take him home and away from all the hate of this very place. I almost did, I faltered in my steps. Hojo pulled the boy from me, and he mumbled that I was "an emotionally distraught woman that needs to stop getting caught up in thinking he's human since he's not." He is human. He's just a young, defenseless child. I watched as Hojo gave him an unfriendly toss into the pit of the world where he'll stay forever. I felt bad. And I watched them place the last bricks into place sealing him forever in that pit with the only way to see him was the floor above. He couldn't see us, though.'_

Genesis felt so sick reading that. This woman…she wished Sephiroth knew the truth…wished he could be normal. Yet, he was one of the few that played along like the scientists and tried to cover it all up. There was that fear that Sephiroth would destroy everything in the world because of such treatment. But…really, would he? Genesis knew that letting Sephiroth see JENOVA was one of his main goals. He hadn't thought of letting him know more, though. Perhaps he should? This woman did say, after all, that he was still human.

His eyes went back to the line of how he clung to her, just wishing for a normal life. That was the part that choked him. Sephiroth never got to feel normal things… In fact, he was hardly nice to him. He didn't _want_ to continue feeling this guilt, especially after provocatively saying that Sephiroth was an experiment. He even demeaned him about his sexuality, when in all actuality…Genesis wasn't really certain if Sephiroth had picked either side. He never got the chance.

Gently Genesis put the book off to the side as the other two were now asleep. He pulled into Sephiroth, bringing himself to be slightly underneath him. Then he wrapped his arms around him, one hand resting on Sephiroth's bicep, and the other giving his back a small stroke, as if trying to bring Sephiroth back that memory of the woman writer. He wondered if she was even alive…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sephiroth awoke slowly, the night had been still without dreams. He had expected the voice to visit him, but no one came. Nothing had. But as he started to adjust to the morning he noticed how warm he was, how nice it was. His eyes took in why, and the surprise of his position almost made him loathe that he was warm. Why…was he anywhere near Genesis? Had Genesis moved like this? Or…was it himself? He was denying the whole sexuality thing, but this just made him confused.

No, it was an accident. It had to be.

He noticed Genesis's hands, how they held onto him…almost as if in comfort. It was an unfamiliar touch to him, but he wanted to keep lying there, to let it just happen. It…felt nice.

But he forced himself to move and pull away from Genesis, to keep himself on track as the leader of this group. They had more important things to deal with at the moment. Much more important…than comfort.

He started to prepare some breakfast after checking the windows and found the day was clear. They could move quickly if they made haste. When the food was almost done he found the others rising, the smell of food pulling them awake.

"Hmm," Angeal muttered as he got up, the warmth of Sephiroth missing from the bed had gotten to him. But now the smell was there, and it attracted his appetite. "How kind of you to make food. I wouldn't expect such things…especially after our comments yesterday."

Sephiroth didn't look at him, only kept his eyes away, "We don't have any time to waste today. The skies are clear, we'll move out once you're done eating."

Genesis felt around the bed finding it empty. He gave a pitiful whine, as if they had burned LOVELESS before him. "Sephiroth…come back to bed…keep me warm."

Sephiroth went over and smacked his arm, "Get up and get something to eat."

Their eyes met, Genesis suddenly changing his irritation to one of sadness, almost a deep depression that swept across his bright blue eyes. Sephiroth had noticed it and he was curious what had caused such a rapid change. "What?"

Though the redhead merely shook his head, pushing off the subject. "It's nothing." He rose and moved toward the table, and together the three ate their meal in silence even though it was obvious something was wrong on Genesis's end. When they moved out Sephiroth took the lead, knowing that Genesis would drag behind to tell Angeal secrets behind his back. He didn't want to care, but he was starting to feel isolated, or hated because of this behavior. What were they always talking about?

An hour went by. Genesis hadn't spoken a word, his eyes hooked to the snow before him, watching the steps that Sephiroth had left and he only kicked through them, wondering what would happen next for the poor man in his journal. Isolated. He was isolated now. But how will she be intimate with him, show him love and affection when he would be trapped within those walls without the window? He remembered they had said it was one of the more recent inventions. And to think that Sephiroth couldn't even talk at the moment. It was scary. Since he wasn't paying attention he never noticed that Sephiroth had stopped in his tracks. He collided into his back, but Sephiroth only grabbed his chest as if to keep him silent.

"There. This is probably where our enemies came from yesterday."

Their eyes roamed over the glorious base before them, its large expanse heavily guarded. The three slowly crouched down and removed their bags, watching the enemy base carefully. It was a calculating move, to watch and listen, to see what all was happening, what was moving, what was weak and what was too strong.

Sephiroth's eyes picked up everything. "All right, we'll split into a triangle, much like last time. Genesis, do you see where that glass up top? I want you to hit that with as much magic as you can. Angeal, keep an eye on the outer rim and make sure no one escapes. I'll go inside once Genesis eradicates the hole. Understand?" The two nodded. "Then move out."

They split quickly, and it was easy enough for Genesis to explode the glass and fry whoever was too close inside. As the flames started to slow down Sephiroth leapt within, and the redhead started to blast fire at the backend of the building, blocking off their exits. They'd have to streamline themselves straight to Angeal…

Sephiroth scurried within, blade cutting into the walls and cracking bones, causing blood to sputter everywhere. Smoke and ammo was sent everywhere, but with his keen eyes he could see past them all, dodge every bullet, and seek out his prey. He felt the blazing heat of the building begin to rise, the warmth of the fires causing most to run his way, or try to get past him. He skewered them, disembodying their organs and tearing through their flesh like a savage beast. When the hallways went quiet he headed for the front, knowing there had to be more. And there they were, heavy artillery blasting throughout the area trying to harm the other two. Sephiroth leapt, blade splicing into the workings of the machine, the oil and liquids within spraying themselves onto him.

"Sephiroth, watch out!" Genesis shouted. Sephiroth turned, wondering what he had missed. There it was, a giant beast that he hadn't seen before. Where did it come from?

Angeal cut the head off of his enemy and glanced over, seeing the stricken claws come up, the ends sharp and oily. "No!" He ran over to help, but he was too late. It came down, hitting Sephiroth hard and sent him backward. Angeal grasped onto him, pulling the figure up hard out of the snow, "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth was surprised he had been hit. He was expecting himself to dodge it, waiting for that moment in time when things stood still, but it never happened. How selective could it be? Was he not in control of it? Who was? His eyes went to Angeal and he pulled from his grasp, roughly adjusting himself, "I'm fine."

The monster roared as Genesis began to blast it with showers of magic. He leapt in and sliced it through, the beast dropping dead in a pool of acidic waste from its insides. He quickly went over, striking down any other Wutai members that were still alive. "Is he all right?"

Sephiroth glared, "Get back to work, worry about it later!" They split again, wiping out the remaining chunks that had tried to run away. As they regrouped near their gear Sephiroth hadn't returned, leaving Genesis and Angeal standing there for a few moments wondering what he was doing.

"I think he's poisoned, the claws were covered in something," Angeal remarked. His eyes casted over to the area where Sephiroth had gone, hoping that he'd appear soon.

"That entire monster was filled with it, there's no way he could have come out unaffected. But where is he now? Do you think he's hurt? Should we go look?"

It went silent. Their eyes still waiting, still hoping. But as a minute passed by they grew restless, and together they rushed off to find him. Within the thickened forests of snow, they pushed through the rough grounds and leapt over the dead trees that scattered the forest floor. Their breath became heavy, and they started to sweat as they weaved in and out of the area. "Sephiroth!" Genesis yelled out, eyes peering around for the silver hair or anything familiar to him.

Angeal listened for a return call, but nothing came. He stepped over another log, eyes scanning around before he caught something. Footprints. "There." They both pursued the mysterious prints, and soon enough they came upon a group of dead bodies, their blood soaking the once white snow. "Sephiroth!" Angeal's voice traveled over, and they heard something. "It's this way." They went forward, noticing a few footprints until it suddenly stopped. "Sephiroth?"

"I'm down here."

Their eyes went down, looking for where the voice was at. Genesis pointed at a hole and started to push some snow away, and down below was a long tunnel of some sort. It took awhile for him to register what it was, but it started to make sense finally. A well, the stone structure must be a well. "Sephiroth?" His voice echoed into the opening.

"Yes. Down here."

Angeal looked in, "You fell in a well?"

"It was covered in snow, I didn't see it."

"Are you all right?" Genesis asked.

"No."

Genesis tried to look inside, but it was too dark to even make out where he was at. "Did you break something?"

"I landed oddly. And…my sword…hit me."

Angeal and Genesis exchanged looks. He ran himself through with his sword? Ouch. "We'll get you out, all right? Just hold on." Genesis set his gear down, rummaging through it to retrieve the rope. Who knew they'd need it this many times? He tied a noose and threw it down, "Put that around you. We're going to pull you up, all right? Make sure you didn't lose anything in there."

Sephiroth knew he didn't considering his sword was currently impaling him. "Right." He settled the rope around his rib cage and wobbled to stand up, "Okay, I'm ready."

Angeal and Genesis pulled, and after some struggling they had Sephiroth free. But they both were astonished on what had happened. His Masamune went through his thigh and then into his ankle. "Dear God," Angeal muttered, arriving over to pull it out. Of course, as he did Sephiroth shouted angrily at him. "What? I got it out."

"You could have given me some warning!" He angrily grabbed up some snow to wipe off the wounds, hoping to numb the pain.

"Oh man, that's not the only problem we have," Genesis whispered, coming over and revealing Sephiroth's stomach. The claw marks from the beast were now purple, and it looked like veins were thriving out from it onto Sephiroth's torso. "You're poisoned."

Sephiroth looked at the mess and sighed. Just his luck, wasn't it? "This will slow us down far too much."

"Don't worry about being slow, all right? Focus on getting better. We should head back to the base and—"

"No, keep moving forward, we shouldn't backtrack. We could reach the third base in a day's time if we go now."

Angeal and Genesis both thought he was insane. Angeal had to speak up about it, "No, you're wounded and you're crazy. We're heading back. I don't care how much time we lose, we're going to collapse if you're in this condition. We need you strong, not weak and vulnerable. Genesis, take Sephiroth's sword and we'll grab his pack, I'll carry him."

Sephiroth fought with him, pulling away from Angeal's grasp, "You're not in charge here."

Angeal didn't want to do this. He had hoped things would run smoothly and he wouldn't have to fight, but no…Sephiroth had to keep pushing his buttons. "Then I'll play it your way." He cracked Sephiroth hard in the jaw before he grabbed up the rope, tying Sephiroth so quickly and easily that it was obvious Angeal had done such things before. "This is what happens when you fight with someone who was raised on a farm. You get yourself knotted up." He hoisted the figure onto his shoulder and glanced over at Genesis, "All right. Keep an eye out on him, tell me if the poison reaches any further, all right? We're going to make this a fast trip."

Genesis nodded and picked up his pace as he fell in behind Angeal. The two were getting used to the hiking along the snow, and since they had once been in the lands of Banora, they knew how to maneuver quickly when they needed to.

Sephiroth didn't struggle, though perhaps it was because his stomach now hurt from being pressured into Angeal's shoulder. In fact, he hardly remembered what happened after that. It didn't feel like it took them an hour to return to the cabin, but he was starting to feel so nauseas that he really didn't care so long as he got to rest. They put him on the bed and started to fix him up, applying some leaves to Sephiroth's stomach wound in hopes it'd suck up the poison.

"You should rest, Sephiroth, okay?" Genesis remarked, blue eyes looking into Sephiroth's green ones.

"We…still have…to keep going," he mumbled, though after he said this he had passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aha, cliffhanger! Sorry, had to do it. I do know what I'm doing next, though, so stay on the edge of your seat! And I might end this fic in either the next chapter or maybe the one after it. Though I'm uncertain, it all depends on how I write it.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! Please? I love hearing from you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the final chapter, so I do hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to read my comments at the ending! They may be veeerrryyyy important!

WARNING: Dare I say it? SEX. Yup. More boy on boy action. (odd how I thought I wouldn't do this on the first chapter, and I've almost done it in every chapter after that…) Don't like boys fiddling with each other? Skip it!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week had passed and Sephiroth showed no signs of recovery. The illness from the poison grew worse, and at times Genesis and Angeal began to wonder if there was any hope. It was the second day that Sephiroth had complained the pain was worse, and the third day the poison had reached up to his throat, the purple veins looked like bruises against his neck. Then he had troubles breathing, his throat felt like fire each time he swallowed. Later on he hardly woke up from slumber, and they watched closely to make sure he didn't suffocate. It was a stall in the mission as they had contacted Shinra's Headquarters on the matter. They weren't given any specific directions, only to tend to Sephiroth and return back to their duty once he was fully healed.

Halfway into the second week Angeal and Genesis had to brainstorm. There was no possible way they could continue to stay in the base camp without any other provisions. They were running low on medicine, food, water, and wood. They'd die if they stayed much longer.

"I believe we'll need to move out. Sephiroth said it only takes a day's time to get from this base to the next. Not only that, but it isn't safe to remain here. They know we're in this area by now, we've stayed too long," Angeal suggested. He was staring at Sephiroth who was propped neatly in bed with his pillow and the blankets surrounding him to keep warm.

Genesis thought otherwise. "No, we can't move on with him in this condition. We'll be slow, and it'll take much longer than a day to get there. Not to mention the weather is far too unpredictable. If we get caught out there when the snow and wind picks up we'll surely get lost. Sephiroth's body won't be able to handle the cold."

It was a stalemate. They had to choose one or the other. Angeal's azure eyes stared out at the softly descending snow. "If we leave now we could rush through and make it."

Genesis shook his head. It wasn't possible. Angeal's thoughts were far too irrational. "No, we won't be able to keep him warm! Angeal, we'll have to stay here. I'll search for more firewood. Maybe we should hunt down something to eat for tonight, but we can't head out just yet."

"If we stay we'll die, Genesis. I'm not going to wait until our rations are gone and we're forced to move on empty stomachs for who knows how long. We should take advantage of the weather now!"

"Let's stay one more night, at least. Please? I think it'd be best for Sephiroth."

Angeal moved from the redhead, hand rubbing his temple. He had never had to fight with Genesis before, but this persistent behavior was even getting on his nerves. "Let's see what Sephiroth wants to do. He's the one that will have to handle the situation, anyway." He strode over to the side of the bed, checking the marks on Sephiroth's neck before giving the figure's shoulder a shake. "Sephiroth. Sephiroth, wake up." Slowly the man opened up his bright green eyes, the slit pupils shrunk at the light around him. "Sephiroth, I need you awake to decide what we're going to do."

"I'm listening," Sephiroth replied, eyes settling on Angeal.

"We're running low on supplies and I find it best that we move out now while the weather permits," Angeal iterated to him.

"I think we should stay here one more night, you still need more rest before we start moving. The weather will be far too cold for you to keep warm in, especially if you can't move." Genesis had made his way over to Sephiroth's other side. "Just one more night."

"If we wait the weather might not be as well as it is now," Angeal argued to support his plan.

"The weather is already unpredictable, it might get worse within the next hour," Genesis fought back. Their eyes fell to silver-haired man, pondering what his motives would be.

But Sephiroth hardly knew what to say. He was in severe pain, that was a given, and he could hardly breathe. His body ached with each moment that he was awake, and his head throbbed in pain. For the most part he had wanted to go to the other camp for the longest time, but now that he was in this one he didn't want to move. What was he to choose? Angeal's plan of moving forward, or falling back and listening to Genesis? Ideally, he'd pick Angeal's plan, but something was calling him forth to Genesis's. The main issue that came to mind was the vulnerability to attack. Yes, they were vulnerable right now, but the enemy would have to travel here to get to them, and if they were paying close enough attention they wouldn't be able to be attacked. But, if they went forward and stayed within the bases for a few days, they would most surely fall victim to an attack. Especially since they had been laying low for an entire week. In fact, the base may already be overrun with enemy warriors. "We'll stay here for one more night."

Angeal frowned, thinking that Sephiroth would have surely picked his idea. "But why?"

"The enemy might have invaded our next base. They're aware we're out here, but they can't get here without being noticed. If we go in right now they'll capture us. Give me one more day to rest, and we'll head out tomorrow morning."

Genesis felt triumphant. Who would have thought that Sephiroth would side with him? "I'm glad you see it my way!"

"Don't get cocky," Angeal remarked. "We still need to be on the lookout." He thought Sephiroth's thoughts were faulty, but he didn't want to argue with the sick man. If they headed out tomorrow morning the enemy would be more likely to expect that then if they headed out at this hour. He glanced at Sephiroth who was already curling back up to sleep once again. His eyes caught the look on Genesis's face, how he seemed prepared to snuggle up against the slumbering figure. It was tiring to see him continuously act that way, even if it was more for Sephiroth's benefit than Genesis's pleasure. He just wanted Genesis to act less hormonal about it. "Genesis, why don't you keep watch for a few hours. I'll get some sleep and then we can switch off, all right?"

Genesis didn't want to leave Sephiroth's side, but it did seem better that way. At least he'd get him later that night, right? "All right. I'll holler if I hear anything." He moved himself toward each window, carefully glancing out each one while Angeal got in bed beside Sephiroth. It didn't take long for Angeal's breathing to grow heavy with soft snores, and Genesis took this opportunity to sit down and crack open the journal again.

'_Perhaps I'm just crazy trying to take care of a child that cannot see me nor be held by me. Perhaps I'm insane with the idea that I can make him feel far better than how he's treated. I want to make sure Sephiroth grows up in a real world, not in this boxed up one. I might never see that day, but I will hope someone will help him get there to that point. It will be a beautiful miracle._

_Today, I watched from the floor above as Sephiroth started to become familiar with his surroundings. There was a trap door that we could actually access his room, but this was for the more immediate cases of diaper changes when needed and feeding. I volunteered for both of those, and Hojo almost refused, but decided he didn't have use for me otherwise if he didn't assign me them. So I am lucky enough to have the jobs of interacting with Sephiroth._

_The first day I went in there I found the room intimidating at how white it was, how uninteresting its features were. There was very little within, not even an actual bed for him to lay on. There wasn't a toy in sight, nothing friendly or welcoming for him to attach to. It was hell for anyone, and it felt like hell to me. I can't imagine how he must feel in this terrible place, so confined and hated. What does it feel like to be an experiment, to be prodded all the time just for a reaction? He shyly approached me, knowing that whoever came within his sight was most likely going to experiment on him. He had no reasons to run, though I thought if I were him I would have tried to escape any situation that involved a scientist. But no, he approached like a good little boy and peered up at me, prepared for anything to happen. I picked him up and could feel him cling to me. He was shaking, as if scared I wasn't real. But I am real, and I wanted him to know that. I gently set him on his back because I was only there to change him and feed him. I wasn't supposed to speak, nor show any signs of emotion, but I couldn't help but smile as he shied away from being undressed. So modest and at such a young age. But he didn't refrain from allowing me to do my job. My favorite part about spending time with him is feeding him. He always seems attentive about the food that we're giving him. Sadly it isn't anything appetizing, just slop that was put together to build up his immune system. It was worse than baby food, it was just a glop of unknown substances put together for him to down. The drinks were no better, but he took it in like it was the greatest part of his day. He grabbed for the spoon, seeing how I operated it and he wanted to try. It was cute, seeing how his hands couldn't hold it quite as skillfully as I could. He did make a mess, but it was manageable. Though, I hadn't thought it through completely. If he learns to feed himself, then there will be no use for me to go in and help. There will be no interaction. It would just be him and his food. I took the spoon away, carefully, but in a manner that showed I wanted to help him. His eyes stared at me, rather emotionless from the action. If I upset him he mostly likely didn't want to show it toward me. He had learned to shut off sadness relatively quickly. He still cried, but not as much as he used to._

_The next day that I went in it was the same. And the next day. And the next. But one day that I went in there he did something funny, something strange and different for an experiment like him. I was changing his clothes and my fingers had glided against his belly. He giggled. I saw a start of a smile appear onto his face, and he pulled away at the touch, though he seemed intent for it to happen again. I reached forth and did it again, and the giggle came, along with a bigger smile. Human emotion. He was feeling happy, joyous, thrilled by the touch, to be played with and not played around with._

_From above I was yelled at. Hojo screeched for me to clothe him and be done. I adjusted his shirt and rose, watching those chubby cheeks lose the smile they had. When I looked down at him from the glass floor, he was poking at his sides, trying to make himself giggle but being unable to._

_The next day Hojo reprimanded me for my behavior before I went to visit him. He found my actions intolerable, saying I was trying to influence him. We, and I quote, "need him faceless, without structure, to see how he develops under no influences. JENOVA will come forth, she must, and then we'll see what he's truly like. Your blithering actions will disrupt the entire process, woman!" JENOVA will never come. She will not manipulate this child, nor influence him. She is an alien that is dormant, or most likely dead. She cannot fix this boy and she cannot make him work. He'll need influences or he'll be completely brainless for the rest of his life. Why make him suffer like that? I didn't argue, only apologized because I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him any longer if I fought._

_We tested him. We strapped him down on a table that was within the confined room and started to stab pronged needles into his back. There were four types of substances within each prong, and this was our best way to test allergies all at once. There were six of these four-pronged needles, meaning 24 different needles stabbing into this poor child's back, just to see if he was allergic to any of them. Such a cruel thing to do since he'd never come in contact with over half of these substances. I was there to witness them press these needles into his back, making him scream each time they made contact with his skin. I winced whenever he winced, and my heart screamed whenever he did. I wanted to pull him out right there, drag him to safety, run off and show him the real world. I didn't move. Only watched as another set was pressed into his back, more screams erupting from him. When they finished they didn't hold him or tell him good job for letting them torture him. They didn't give him a sucker, a toy, or a pat on the shoulder. Hojo, instead, dropped the boy onto the floor where his thin blanket was at and walked off, waving for the rest of us to leave as well. I glanced back and saw that face, emotionless again. I saw the tears that were riding on the bottom lids of his eyes, but nothing came yet. And then I was too far away to tell if he was hurt.'_

Genesis stared at the pages, choked up again. He turned his eyes away from the handwriting, taking a small breath to himself. That suffering…it didn't make sense to him. Why wasn't he allowed to have some pleasures of life? He was just a child…so young and innocent. He turned to the next entry, taking another breath hoping that it had something nice for once.

'_It's been a few weeks since I made my last entry. There's a lot to document, but there hasn't been enough time to do so. Sephiroth has developed well for someone his age, but he is just a baby. Perhaps the first real problem that showed up was three weeks ago, when I was feeding him. He demanded the spoon, as usual, and I couldn't justify not giving it to him. I watched him eat, much better than he had done before, and finished his meal without my help. He looked proud, as if I should praise his growing experience. A part of me wanted to, I wished to hold him and say that he was a good boy for learning so quickly. But the other half of me felt doomed, knowing that my days of feeding him were numbered. Hojo was watching, of course, and he mentioned that my presence in giving him food was no longer needed. I nodded, but in my heart I knew that Sephiroth needed my presence even if he didn't need my assistance._

_The next day I set the food in front of him, handing over the spoon carefully so that I wouldn't "influence" him with my touch. It was something Hojo demanded I do, and I felt as if I should break such a ridiculous rule. But I only obeyed, and Sephiroth readily grabbed it and began to eat. But when I moved to leave he stopped, a noise escaped his mouth. I glanced back to see his curious look wondering why I was going. I only pointed at his food for him to focus on it, and soon I went back upstairs. For the longest time he stared up at his ceiling, as if he could see us, but we knew it wasn't possible. And finally he turned his attention back to his food. His eyes attached to his spoon and he scooped up some slop, slowly putting it into his mouth. He didn't look satisfied, as if he ruined his own appetite._

_A week later I was changing him and he moved to help me, as if he was being a big helper. He didn't realize he was repeating his own mistakes. Hojo ordered that I no longer had to dress him, as the boy was adjusting well without me. He was potty-trained, he knew how to eat by himself, and now he could dress himself. My use was growing thin. All I could do was go in and drop off his items in a cold, emotionless manner because Hojo ordered it to be so._

_I went in to drop off his clothes and the boy grabbed them up, thinking I was there to help pull down his shirt when he first pulled it on. I wanted to stop and help, but I moved to leave instead. He stood there for the longest time with his shirt hiked up, his eyes scanning to where I had gone. He looked up, knowing I was hiding up there somewhere, and I felt bad. He didn't bother to fix his shirt, nor did he change his pants or other clothes. He sat down on his little blanket and fell back into his emotionless state._

_He fell sick this week. He had puked on the floor since he had never had a problem like this before. I directed him to the toilet, showing him where his waste needed to go, but he couldn't seem to get the concept, or he wasn't fast enough to get there. Or…maybe he knew if he learned that he wouldn't get the contact he wanted? I spent a lot of time down there cleaning the area, and he'd watch me from his makeshift spot on the floor that was his bed. At night, he was feverish and couldn't sleep. It was reported that he was having bad nightmares, and during the day it was too bright for him to get any rest. I did some thinking, hoping Hojo would agree with me on this, and I told him that giving him a bear or stuffed toy to hold onto might help him. I gave reasons that stuffed toys could pass for the touch he wanted, and having something to touch would enhance chemicals in his brain to help build up his immunity. It took Hojo an entire day to think it over, and he allowed me to pick something up and let him have it. He gave no specifications, so I spent the greatest time searching for the perfect bear. The lady at the gift shop asked if it was for a child of mine. I smiled and nodded, I told her that he was sick and needed some comfort._

_The day I went in there with the bear he perked up from his spot on the floor and he edged to sit up. His eyes were wide with wonder, curious about what it was. I watched him come over, waiting for me to give him some type of order. Instead I gave the bear a small hug, showing him what to do with it before holding it out to him. His arms wrapped around it greedily and he pet the soft fur that was on it. But something else attracted his attention. He gave it a small sniff and I saw his face relax. Before I had handed it over I had sprayed some perfume onto it. Hojo never knew and he didn't seem to complain about the looks of the bear. He never knew that I had searched long and hard for that bear. And now Sephiroth had it in his grasps, eyes trying to understand what it was, hands trying to discover why it felt that way, but his heart accepted that it was his. He laid back down content with what he received._

_The next day he looked better and he carried the bear all over the place. It was his only companion in that disgusting chamber he lived in. But he didn't care about his living conditions, he only seemed glad that he now shared it with something else.'_

Genesis smiled at that. A bear. He remembered the drawing Sephiroth made of it, and when he showed him what it looked like. The perfect bear…he had never thought someone could put that much thought into a gift.

He then heard something. His eyes dashed over to the windows, remembering he was supposed to be on duty. He tucked the book away and got up to see what it was when an explosion went off. Genesis fell hard onto his back, ears ringing at the blast of the noise. Wood fell onto him and his lungs filled with smoke. He coughed, unable to even hear himself do that, and he tried to scramble to find his sword. Someone struck him hard. His hearing came back and his eyes started to recollect who it was. Wutai warriors! He snatched up a piece of wood and slammed it into the figure, trying to defend himself with the wimpy thing, but he felt a sharp tip poke him in the back. His eyes went back, staring at the figure curiously. He felt trapped, so he dropped the wood, eyes shooting over to Angeal who was now awake and being handled as well.

"We've been looking for you boys for a long time," a gruff voice remarked to him, and the figure appeared from where the front door used to be. "But now you're in deep trouble. Your other SOLDIER friends didn't seem to make it…let's see if you can." He snapped his fingers and Genesis felt himself be pulled from the room out into the cold open air. Angeal was soon beside him.

"Sir, this one is poisoned." Their leader went over to find out who it was and he bellowed a laugh. It made Genesis feel sick, knowing that everyone recognized Sephiroth.

"Oho, my…the great 1st class SOLDIER isn't feeling well?" He pulled Sephiroth up by his collar and the two met eyes. "How beautiful…that look of agony." He caressed Sephiroth's cheek with the back of his fingers, "Poisoned. I can assume you met one of our friendly beasts, then."

Sephiroth pulled away from the touch and glared at him, "Enough…idle chatter. What will you do with us?"

The man chuckled before glancing at the others, "Tie them up and let's head out." Sephiroth was roughly tied up and pulled over to the others. They soon were brought toward a lot of chocobos, and each was strewn across one, tied to the feathered beast. Genesis would have complained and said he could sit upright and be good, but he wasn't sure if he should bother cooperating with the enemy. He'd follow Sephiroth's lead, although it seemed the man wouldn't be much of a leader in his poor situation. His eyes went over to his comrade and found that they were having far more difficulties with Sephiroth. It seemed the man was fighting, even though tied up, and the chocobo seemed very nervous around him. "Well if you're going to act like this then we'll obvious have to treat you much differently than the others." The Wutai leader slammed the hilt of his weapon into Sephiroth's jaw, causing him to drop. The group laughed as Sephiroth spit up some blood onto the fresh snow. "If he doesn't want to ride then drag him."

Genesis watched them bound the ropes to the saddle, and as Sephiroth tried to rise they slapped the chocobo's side forcing it to bound forward and knock Sephiroth back to the ground. They all laughed, finding Sephiroth's misfortune to be hilarious. But all Genesis could think about was the journal. How scary it was that what was going on now…was probably the same hateful, mistreatment that happened to him as a child. "Don't do that," Genesis snapped at them, though he sounded more concerned than hateful.

"What's the matter, don't like seeing him hurt? Ya pansy. Blindfold him to quit his bitchin'," their leader ordered, and soon Genesis felt his eyes be covered. Great. Now he wouldn't know what exactly was happening to Sephiroth… "Let's head out!" They moved quickly. Genesis felt the tug of the rope tighten on him as the chocobo made its bounds stretch further and further, its breathing becoming deep. He rested his head against its warm feathers, listening to its heartbeat throughout its entire body.

He wasn't sure how long their ride lasted, but it started to become unbearable, painful even. His back hurt from this position and the ropes were slicing into his skin. He wasn't wearing all of his layers, so unfortunately even the cold was bugging him. The chocobo could only warm up part of his body, while the rest had to suffer the blowing winds as they went through the air. Yet he could only imagine that Sephiroth's fate was much worse than his. It took so long for them to unbind him from the feathery beast, as if they were stalling on purpose knowing that he was in pain. But at last, he was free from the creature's back, and he felt his spine thank him for being able to straighten up. His blindfold was removed and he felt his eyes wince at the snowy landscape that soon came into full view. It was much brighter out now, and the base they were arriving into was much bigger than the ones they had been to previously. Genesis turned his attention toward Sephiroth who was being pulled up from the ground. His pant legs were ripped up and his knees and shins were covered in blood. It seemed he had dispersed most of the ride on them, although Genesis couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to suffer scratching up his sides or front for an entire trip here.

"This way!" Genesis slowly fell in line behind Sephiroth as they were herded toward a section of the building. They moved downward, and soon entered into a dark, unfriendly area for prisoners. Genesis spotted a few other SOLDIER members with infantrymen in other cells. Once they had spotted them their faces lost their hope, as if they were doomed to die now that they were in there. Genesis was roughly thrown into a group of lower class operatives and he watched as Angeal was set into a different cell. But they didn't bother with Sephiroth, they stood around him like hungry animals, circling him and cackling at what they would do to him.

"I wonder what it'll feel like to be tortured before all of your dear followers," one spat.

"It'll be interesting to see if they'll like you once you're begging for mercy," another jibed.

Sephiroth didn't move nor make a comment. The poison still had its grasp on him and the ride over there was hard enough to get through. If he could last through this beating, he would be surprised. The first hit went at his kneecap, which sent him down onto the ground in a kneeling position. It was painful, but he kept in his discomfort and showed no facial expressions. They continued to hit him, over and over, trying to get anything out of him, but he refused. He wasn't going to show them anything. It was twenty minutes of 'torture' but they finally felt unsatisfied with the results.

"Well, if we can't break him…there's always humiliation." The group agreed and they slammed him down into a chair. One brought over a box and set it down on the table, pulling up two dresses. "What's more him? Pink and flashy, or baby blue, cute, and innocent?"

Most of the group agreed upon cute and innocent, and they jammed it on him though he was still tied up. He looked ridiculous, but Sephiroth only smiled at their efforts, "How do I look?"

Genesis was surprised that Sephiroth was playing it so coolly. He thought Sephiroth would stay silent and sullen, but he realized that would only play into what they wanted. Man. He didn't think he'd be able to handle humiliation like that, especially if it involved women's clothing.

"You look like you're not finished." The man pulled out some makeup, "How's about we pretty you up?" The group chuckled as blush and eyeshadow was poorly put on him. Then he grabbed up some lipstick and squeezed Sephiroth's face, "Here's something to make all the boys want you." He slopped it on, the lipstick looking worse than the rest of Sephiroth. But the 1st class SOLDIER hardly looked offended.

"Well? Did you do a good job?" Sephiroth's question started to irk the group.

"What do they do, put SOLDIER operatives through this to get into 1st class? He hardly seems upset."

"He's just trying to get on our nerves," another replied. "But he won't be acting like that for long. Tell us, who really irked you the most during your trek here? The gruff, black-haired guy or the ginger?"

Genesis glared. He was insulted in being called a ginger, considering his hair wasn't _that_ red.

Sephiroth glanced over at Genesis almost to say 'obviously him' but calmly replied, "Why would it matter?"

"Just answer the question."

"Neither."

The man laughed and glanced over at Genesis, "I think, then, I'll pick for you." Genesis tensed up as he came over and pulled him from the cell. "What's more humiliating, having to fuck a peon in front of everyone, or being fucked by one?"

Genesis couldn't believe it. They were going to make him fuck Sephiroth? They were joking, right? His eyes went to Sephiroth's and he noticed the stern look he was giving him. Was he not supposed to show any fear or anything right now? He was surrounded by underdogs. He would have to show that there was nothing to fear as a SOLDIER no matter what they had to do.

"I think being fucked by one would be satisfying for this group," another remarked. They moved Genesis closer to Sephiroth and he held his weapon to Genesis's throat. "Give him something he won't be able to forget."

Genesis wasn't sure what to say to that. His eyes went to Sephiroth wondering if he should just follow their instructions. He noticed the look on Sephiroth's face, mostly pained from the poison, but also some disgust in his eyes. He got an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work. Everything was worth a risk…right? "Can I have my hands free?"

"Do you think we're stupid?"

Yes. "I…can't exactly move when I'm bound like this."

"Oho, hear that boys? He wants to get into the motions, too!" The group laughed and Genesis felt stupid. Should have just sat on Sephiroth and asked him what they were supposed to do.

Sephiroth stared at Genesis before sighing. It seemed he was hardly planning, just acting out on what he was told. At this rate, Genesis would be fucking him in front of everyone. How humiliating. No. He'd have to keep his dignity no matter what would happen to him.

"Here, let's make it easy for him." A Wutai warrior grabbed Sephiroth and slammed him down onto the table so he was bent over, very vulnerable. "Pull down his pants and fuck him."

Genesis felt them cut the ropes on him. Seriously? That was…easy. Now to just play it off correctly…He went over to Sephiroth and watched as the man glared at him, as if daring him to even try. His hands went underneath the dress to grab onto Sephiroth's hips, though he made no motion to take his pants off. "Well? Pull them down."

Genesis shook his head, "You can't rush these things."

"Yeah? I can rush your death if that's how you're going to play."

For a moment Genesis panicked thinking he would die if he didn't obey, but he only gave a charming smile. "Calm down, I have to loosen him up. Have you ever tried to cram yourself into a tight place?"

Angeal, who was trying NOT to look, winced and covered his face. He wasn't sure if that was funny, disgusting, or both. Probably both.

Sephiroth pretty much died. He hid his face against the table, hair covering most of him, and he prayed that it would be over once they found out he wasn't going to scream. Then he felt Genesis's hands touch his. They were hot, burning practically. And he remembered…Genesis had all of their spell-casting materia! Why hadn't Genesis acted _earlier?!?_

As the ropes burned Genesis finally reached into Sephiroth's pocket, which under a poofy dress looked like he was reaching in Sephiroth's pants to toy with him. "Almost ready?" He questioned the man, as if Sephiroth was a part of any of this.

Sephiroth felt the pocket knife be passed into his hands and he nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Genesis pulled his hands out from the skirt and grabbed up at Sephiroth's sides, as if preparing to slam himself into Sephiroth, but instead he pulled him to stand. He used Sephiroth's shoulders as support in lifting himself up to kick one Wutai guard in the face before landing down and blasting another one with fire right in the face. He twisted and got the other two with a shot of lightning before glancing around to make sure they were safe. "You could have helped, you know."

Sephiroth glared at him, "My arms are stuck."

Genesis sighed as if he was helpless while scooping up the keys to the cells. He threw them to Angeal who unlocked his cell and swooped around to get the others out as well. Genesis finally helped Sephiroth by pulling his arms up and out of the dress, "There, your arms are free. Now are you all right? You're bruised and bloody."

Sephiroth wiped at the crappy lipstick on his lips, "Let's just say being tortured and bled to death was more preferable than having you act like that toward me."

"Hey…it got us out, right?"

Angeal came over, "That's right. Imagine if Genesis couldn't pull it off." But the closer he got the more his smirk spread on his face. "Sephiroth, your makeup is atrocious."

Sephiroth sighed and noticed one glove was covered in lipstick, so he used the other to try and wipe his eyes off. "Sorry, I was in such a rush this morning." He noticed he still had the dress on and he grumbled, "Get this dumb thing off of me."

Genesis turned him around to unzip him when the zipper got caught, "Oh shoot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sephiroth questioned.

"It's stuck."

"What?"

"Angeal, help me with this." Angeal handed the keys to someone else and came over, trying to pull the zipper down.

"Hmm…seems pretty stuck," Angeal remarked. "Could try pulling it down?"

"Good thinking." Genesis grabbed onto the hips of the dress and started to yank down to no avail. He kept pulling, but the fabric only ripped at the seams somewhat. "I think your hips are too big."

Sephiroth wasn't sure what to think of that. "Pull harder." He felt Genesis give another yank, but it didn't budge.

"Maybe it's your ass that's too big?" Genesis questioned and noticed that the prisoners were now gathering around watching this like it was some kind of show. Wow. If this didn't spread like wildfire into Midgar he'd be surprised. "Maybe I should pull up?"

"I think his chest would be bigger than his hips," a 3rd class SOLDIER commented. A few agreed with him.

Angeal snorted, "Are you sure?"

Sephiroth glared before letting his eyes fall onto Genesis, "Cut it off me."

"Where's the knife I gave you?"

Sephiroth hesitated. Where had he put it? He then realized what happened and he sighed, "It's stuck in the dress." As Genesis moved him to find it, he noticed the lump on the side of Sephiroth's stomach.

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard to get. Hold still, I'll reach up and—"

"NO."

"Sephiroth, do you want the dress off or not?"

"Does anyone else have a knife?"

The rest of the group shook their heads, muttering how they were taken. One person raised their hand and quietly spoke up. "Um. Sir. Not to interrupt your situation, but…uh…shouldn't we think of a plan to get out of here without dying?" The others mumbled in agreement.

They were right, Sephiroth should have been focusing on that instead of this stupid problem. He went over to the table and grabbed the lipstick, throwing the cap off and started to draw on the table. "Right. Here's the base's basic shape, this is where we are currently at. A sentry tower was here, and our group came in this way. Has anyone else been able to investigate other holdings on this area?" His eyes went around the table and one person nodded. "Go ahead, point them out."

"Well…our possessions are held in the grounds right above us, but they're the most heavily guarded. Over here," he pointed a finger in the corner of the drawing, "was their medical unit. I think they have something you can use for the poison in your system."

Another person nodded, "And right beside it is their living corridors."

Genesis listened to them carefully, "You know a lot. Were you a stealth mission?" The two nodded. "I see. How unfortunate that so many of us were caught."

Angeal shook his head, "No, they were transported here, weren't you?" The group nodded. "So…they wanted us to believe this was their largest camp. It isn't. Have all of you always been together?"

"No, half of us came from the North on down. We reached the largest base first, but were overpowered rather quickly."

"And we came from the sides, but the terrain was too unfamiliar. They caught us off guard."

Sephiroth nodded, "Fighting in the enemy's territory is quite frustrating." He started to calculate it all before marking areas on the map with the lipstick. "All right. I want those from the North to go up and eradicate the room holding our weapons with Genesis's help. Stealth, act as a distraction over here, near the exit. You'll have Angeal with you. Don't get shot, but when they start firing I want you to fall down as if you're hurt. Then, the other group, I want you to do a surprise attack on anyone who approaches them. By that time the rest of us will have our weapons and we'll join you. When all of us exit, Genesis, I want you to set fire to this wing," he marked it with an X. "They'll pour out like ants, and then fight until they're all dead. Do not let any of them escape, understand?"

The group nodded, believing his words fully. But Genesis had to speak up, had to stop him. "Sephiroth, you're hardly able to stand, I don't think you should lead the attack."

"I'm not going to sit out and let anyone perish," Sephiroth commented. "Once the groups are diminished, we can get some medical supplies and food if the wing doesn't burn down. We'll contact Shinra afterward, and continue onward with our mission."

Genesis expected him to fight it, so he backed down and decided not to fight. If he couldn't change Sephiroth's mind before he obviously wouldn't be able to now. "I see. Then let's head out." Genesis's group dispersed and Angeal's soon followed, leaving Sephiroth's group behind. He went over to some water and washed his face, trying to get more of the makeup off before he had to do any fighting.

"S-Sephiroth…sir…" a 2nd class SOLDIER started to speak, "It was…very…hard to watch you take such tortures from these Wutai scum. It's good to see that you came out rather unharmed."

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to reply to that. First of all he didn't feel like he came out unscathed since he was still wearing the disgusting dress and was in so much pain he wanted to curl up and die. But he stuck it out, and he realized what he had to say to these younger kids. "As part of SOLDIER you have to risk all of your dignity and withstand the greatest humiliation for the safety of millions of others. Even if that means having to go through rape or castration."

The group felt a bit spooked. They weren't sure if they wanted to risk having any of those things happen to them. "Y-Yeah…for a minute there…I thought you'd really have to just take it from Genesis or something."

Sephiroth nodded, "I was right on that exact train of thought. Truly I believed he was going to obey their orders like a moron, but he proved me wrong."

A few members gave nervous chuckles. "Genesis can pull off some of the weirdest things."

"You never know what to expect from him. Now, let's get up there. I have a feeling they're prepared. Stay close and don't get spotted." As they rose up and heard the fighting going on, Sephiroth spotted the group heading back toward him. Alarms started to go off all around signaling that the rest of the base that they were free.

Genesis sliced the dress off of Sephiroth and handed him his sword, "Let's hurry!"

The group exited, and Genesis blasted the place with fire. They cut down the members that were closing in on Angeal's group, and soon the entire place went into a full fight of bloodshed. Sephiroth kept up rather well with the others as he struck down the enemy with his Masamune. But he could tell the further they killed people the worse things were getting. Something wasn't right. He hesitated, eyes refocusing to find what was wrong. Then…he heard it. Ticking. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he held up his hand, "Fall back! This place is going to detonate!" Everyone scurried, slicing who they could that got in their way, but it was too late.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_~He lay there, motionless in the dark void. He felt soft music playing around him, almost like wind chimes. The joy of being there, not moving…it was wonderful. And he didn't hurt anymore. His eyes were closed, and Sephiroth didn't bother to open them up. Instead he continued to float in that eternal abyss, so loving and quiet._

_Someone approached him and he felt their hand against his arm._

_**Seph…i…roth.**_

_Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, to say anything. His eyes started to open. Who was this figure? He…he had to know._

_**Seph…iroth.**_

"_Mother?"~_

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth opened his eyes and was staring at Genesis and Angeal. He tried to move but couldn't. Pain flowed back into him and he winced at the feeling. This wasn't what he wanted to wake up to.

"Sephiroth, are you all right? Sephiroth! Say something!" Genesis snapped at him, demanding his attention.

"Mm.." Sephiroth coughed a bit and tried to sit up. "Mm..other?"

Angeal and Genesis both looked stunned at his words, more because he was speaking than what he said. Angeal helped him sit up, "Sephiroth, you're all right. Jesus, you scared us."

"Mother?" Sephiroth asked again. He saw how bloody he was yet he didn't feel any pain. "Mother?"

Genesis put his hand to Sephiroth's mouth, "Shh…Sephiroth, they'll hear you. Just…be quiet."

"M-Mother..?" Sephiroth asked again. _What's…what's wrong with me? I can only say one word. What happened? What's going on??_ He began to freak out, "Mother! Mother!" He tried to fight out of Angeal's grasp and found he could only move half of his body. _Shit! Shit! I don't know what's going on! What happened? I got hit, but why can't I talk? And I can't move! Am I dying? Is this how people die? Why can't I feel pain?_

"I'll go distract the grunts, you try to get him to be quiet." Angeal rose and moved off, calling their attention toward him. He rounded them up and did a head count, making sure everyone was fine before making them move further off. But they were curious about Sephiroth's condition.

"Is he okay? He's not moving," one grunt shakily questioned.

"Sephiroth is fine, it's just some head trauma."

"Is it severe?"

"No, he'll recover. He just needs some space."

"Will he make it?"

"Of course he will. It was just an explosion, he's just dizzy and disoriented. I'm sure a few of you would be in the same situation if you were as close as he was to the bomb." Their eyes exchanged between each other. They expected they'd all be dead, not disoriented. "Now does anyone need help with wounds?"

Genesis sat with Sephiroth, listening to him continue to repeat 'mother' over and over. He didn't know what to do. It was scary thinking that Sephiroth was so hurt that he couldn't even speak correctly anymore. They had called in for a ride home, knowing that they couldn't continue with Sephiroth in this condition. They had failed their mission. Maybe Wutai really was too strong for them? Sephiroth felt something in his pocket vibrating. He pointed, mumbling 'mother' a few times until Genesis pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Genesis? Where's Sephiroth?"

It was the Director. "He's right here, he just can't talk right now."

"How is he? Are you all right?"

"We're all fine, we found a few prisoners, but um.." his eyes lowered to the disoriented SOLDIER before him. "Sephiroth got hit with most of the blast from an explosion inside their base. He's pretty beat up and I'm not sure how much he can comprehend anymore."

"We'll return all of you directly back here. The rides shouldn't take that long to retrieve you."

"That's good, we don't have anything to help with Sephiroth's problem."

"Don't worry," Lazard remarked, "You'll be safe returning home. We've been contacted that Wutai wants to negotiate now. It seems the amount of bases you've taken out previously have taken a large impact in their supplies. They must not have heard about Sephiroth's condition, which falls perfectly in our favor."

"Yeah…that is good. So, our mission is over? We actually finished?"

"Yes, you'll be able to relax and heal up once you come home."

Genesis was so glad to hear that. He couldn't wait to be warm again and get to eat actual food. Perhaps he'd even be able to get on Sephiroth's better side since he'd be out of the guy's hair? His eyes wet down to Sephiroth who had started to doze off, and he reached down to comfortingly rub his shoulder.

"Thank you, Director, for the good news."

"Well, it was all thanks to you and the others. Now I must be going."

Genesis hung up and pocketed Sephiroth's phone. His eyes went back down to Sephiroth, seeing his eyes were shut, a small smile across his face as if he was pretending to sleep. "Rest," he whispered, hand still on his shoulder. "You made…such a beautiful sacrifice."

OoOoOoOoO

"How…is he?"

Genesis had been waiting two whole weeks to see him. It seemed Sephiroth had never actually been hit by the explosion, to their surprise, and it was the shockwave that had actually caused him such traumatic problems. The chip planted within his brain had moved when he fell down, and with that pressed into parts that were sensitive it overrode Sephiroth's system. It paralyzed part of him, made it so he couldn't speak correctly, yet was still able to comprehend everything around him. His problems hadn't stopped there, as Sephiroth was suffering from malnutrition, bruising, and the scraps on his knees from his chocobo experience. Genesis had expected him to heal within the week, or at least be able to function properly, but surgery after surgery had only come up with failed results. The chip had to be removed, to Hojo's disappointment, and Sephiroth fell into a coma for a day. His recovery wasn't happening quickly, and Genesis was too afraid to go see. But finally after Angeal urged him to go see Sephiroth had he come down to the confined basements to find out where Sephiroth was all this time.

"Well, unfortunately he's forgotten everything, or at least isn't reacting to anything. I had a feeling that would happen when we went to remove the chip. He'll either start to recognize things slowly over time or he'll be stuck in this stupor until he relearns everything again. But we might just scrap the whole thing—"

"Scrap?" Genesis questioned. They'd just throw Sephiroth out?

"Well if he's completely destroyed mentally than there's nothing we can do with him aside from poke around with the cells he received from JENOVA. He's of no use to Shinra's SOLDIER force if he can't do anything, but he'll be a nice experiment for science until he dies."

Genesis felt sick at those words, but had to fight it. "You mean _if_ he can't recover. But…he obviously will. It's Sephiroth, he has always recovered. And besides, he heals quickly, it's part of JENOVA's traits…"

"Believe me, boy, I know everything about JENOVA and this coddling boy, you needn't tell me details. The percent of him completely crashing is a slim 27.8 percent. Now, did you come down here just to ask how he was or can I assume correctly that you wanted to see him?"

Genesis nodded several times. He wanted to make sure Sephiroth was fine, he didn't want to take anyone's word for it. They went further into the confines of the basement, deep within the darker rooms that Genesis remembered first meeting the boy. And there he was, in that disgusting small room with the window. There was a door where they had actually destroyed the walls to set him free, but Genesis noticed that the locks were on the outside so he couldn't escape. He approached the glass, peering in at the room. It still lacked anything to furnish it, and it was just as creepy and unsettling as the first time he had seen it. His eyes dove from side to side until he spotted his knees. Back in his corner, as if hiding from the attention of onlookers. "Has he been sitting there for long?"

Hojo nodded, "Yes. Whenever he's not sleeping he's sitting in that corner."

Genesis gave the room another glance before turning to Hojo, "I'd like to go inside to talk to him."

"Of course you would," Hojo remarked dryly as he went over to the door and unlocked it. He came inside with Genesis and propped the door open, arriving over to give the boy a smack to his arm. "Sephiroth, you have a guest." He stepped back then to take notes and see if Sephiroth would act any differently.

Genesis slowly approached him, as if afraid to spook the boy. He looked emotionless, blank, his face stony as he stared at nothing. "Sephiroth?" At first there was no response, but Sephiroth finally dragged his eyes from the air before him to Genesis's face. "Hey, it's Genesis." He didn't know what Sephiroth knew or remembered anymore. He'd play it safe. "How are you feeling?"

Hojo snorted, "You do realize he can't respond, correct?"

Genesis glanced back at him, "That doesn't mean anything." He returned his eyes to the man and his smile came to his face, "You look better than you did last time I saw you."

Angeal soon came down into the depths of the basement and saw the isolation chamber. He came into the doorway and noticed Genesis near Sephiroth with Hojo off to the side. He approached calmly, looking at Hojo and the man waved for him to have a look. As he came over Hojo made his escape, rather uninterested since Sephiroth didn't respond at all to either of them. Angeal gave him a warm smile, "Hello, Sephiroth. It's Angeal. Remember?"

Sephiroth stared at him hardly interested in his presence. Angeal took a seat on the bench near the window before turning to face Genesis, "I thought it'd be best if we both were in here."

"Yeah, he hasn't said anything, but that's to be expected." Genesis turned Sephiroth and sat next to him. "So…Sephiroth…hope you don't mind our presence." The figure stared at him, wondering what he meant. Genesis gave him a gentle smile, "Feels like we're starting all over again, huh?"

Sephiroth returned the smile.

Angeal leaned forward and looked surprised, "See that? He smiled back at you!"

"Yeah, I noticed. That's a great smile, Sephiroth," Genesis commented and gave him a pat on the knee. "Keep that up and you'll be back to normal in no time."

Sephiroth looked at where Genesis had grabbed him before reaching out, letting his own hand touch Genesis's leg. He squeezed and watched Genesis jerk, a laugh erupting from Genesis. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled again, but wider. A small laugh escaped him, making the others lean even closer.

"You must be feeling better, huh?" Genesis remarked. "You know just where to jab me to get a good reaction."

Sephiroth nodded slowly before trying to speak, having to slowly pronounce each word. "I…feel…like…everything…is so…slow."

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's hand gently as he spoke. It was good to at least hear his voice. "It's just temporary. You'll be fine soon."

Angeal was surprised at Sephiroth's reactions. Him. Speaking. Already! Maybe it was just the connection that he had with Genesis that could bring forth his ability to speak. He couldn't blame Sephiroth for not talking at all, though, Hojo wasn't exactly a person that anyone would want to start chatting with. "That's right. Maybe we can ask Hojo to see if you can go to your room instead of staying in here?"

Sephiroth gently gave a slow, well thought out nod. It was obvious that no one in their right mind, or wrong mind, would want to stay in such a room.

Angeal and Genesis moved to find Hojo and the man was ordering peons around as usual. Genesis approached him casually, as if he knew the man would have to say yes. "Hojo, I think it'd be helpful if Sephiroth was returned to his room."

Hojo gave him a perturbed look, "And why is that?"

"It'll help with his recovery. He'll start to remember things better that way."

"He could escape—"

"No, we'll keep an eye on him. It isn't like I'd push him in his room and leave."

Hojo would have argued but he looked to be rather busy with other things. He sneered, prepared to insult all of them, but finally spat, "Fine, but that means he's your responsibility. I better not hear anymore complaints."

"You won't," Genesis quipped back. They headed back in the room and found Sephiroth standing there waiting for them. "He said we can do what we want with you." He came forward and grabbed Sephiroth's arm, "How fast can you walk?"

"Not…very…fast." He started to move forward. It was like a very casual, very thoughtful walk, as if Sephiroth didn't have anywhere to really go. It could at least pass off as a normal walk, though.

"That's a good pace, we'll just pretend we're going nowhere soon."

Sephiroth felt himself be tugged and they headed out of the dungeon-like cell and towards freedom. His eyes took in the busy area of the front desk as they casually made their way toward the stairs. Of course, it wouldn't be a normal day if someone didn't come up to take a picture of them.

"Can I get a picture of you three together? We're doing a story on how Wutai surrendered thanks to our brave SOLDIER operatives!"

Genesis wanted to say no as Sephiroth gave a simple nod. So much for avoiding people. Sephiroth simply turned to him and asked, "How's my…hair?"

Genesis wasn't sure what to say. It looked perfectly fine, but he was surprised Sephiroth even cared for a picture at this moment in time. "Flawless, as usual."

"Good."

They posed for the picture and the photographer beamed at how nice it turned out. Then Sephiroth grabbed Genesis in a headlock and grinded his knuckles into Genesis's skull. "You know, we should go eat at…Genesis's favorite place."

Angeal smirked, "Oooh, I almost think we should."

Genesis glared, fixing his hair as best as he could, "Um, I thought you wanted to go to your room to rest?"

"It…can wait."

"Are you sure?"

Sephiroth gave him an incredulous look, "Yes."

They made their way outside into the open air, the world buzzing around them while they took their pace slowly to the restaurant.

"I guess you haven't had anything good to eat since you've been out all this time, huh?" Genesis remarked while they went past another photographer.

"I've..been asleep…for most of it." They filtered past a small group of girls who waved at them and whistled.

"This feels nice," Genesis remarked as they walked onward, "Everyone is begging for our attention."

"It seems creepy if you think about it. The whole world stalking you," Angeal remarked, "Then again, you like those types of things, Genesis. I guess I can understand why you enjoy being stared at so much."

"Shut up," Genesis grumbled, though he was still in high spirits once they got inside and ordered their food. "Just like old times, huh?"

"It feels like…it's…been forever," Sephiroth remarked, fingers toying with the placemats made of paper.

It was then that Genesis picked up on it. Had…Sephiroth regained his old memory? "Sephiroth, you remember this place?"

"I..do." He flipped the paper over, pointing at the kids, "Remember…that one was supposed…to be you?"

"Yes, but…you lost your memories, remember? Are they all back?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "As if I...know."

"You remember our trip to the bases to defeat Wutai warriors, correct?" Angeal asked.

"Yes."

"You remember meeting Lucrecia?"

"Who?"

"Um…" Genesis quickly covered it up, "She was just a girl that used to work here."

"Oh. No…I don't remember…her."

"Well, at least some of your memories are back." Genesis watched the waitress hand them their food and he smiled at Sephiroth, "Eat up, then we'll get you back to your room so you can rest. Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

"Hopefully," Sephiroth replied, gently cutting into the food he got and slowly eating it.

As Angeal watched Sephiroth he got a big grin on his face, "Hey, don't pork down too much. It's hard enough carrying your fat ass around all the time."

Genesis almost choked on his drink at Angeal's comment while Sephiroth just gave him a seedy glare.

"I'm not fat…you're just weak and stupid."

"Suuure. Every time they make me pick you up because no one else can do it, and you're always heavier than a dead elephant."

"One day you'll regret saying that…" Sephiroth commented, noticing his speech was getting much better.

"The day I break my back because of you, perhaps." Angeal gave his usual grin toward the man and laughed at the response of Sephiroth's eyes rolling at him. "Hey, Genesis was the first one to say your ass was too big."

Genesis looked away, "Yeah well, we were trying to get that dress off and it really wasn't working."

Sephiroth sighed, "I hope the others know…to keep their traps shut about that."

"Oh don't worry, our debriefing was mostly about you." Angeal picked up his drink and sipped at it. "Lazard's face was quite humorous when we told him that part of the adventure, though."

"You told Lazard?" Sephiroth snapped. He'd never live this down he could imagine.

"Yeah, we told him everything. Well, not everything, but enough that he got the general picture of what went down while we were off in that fucking negative degree weather." Genesis grumbled under his breath, "Fuck winter."

"Aw, what's the matter, Genesis? Didn't you enjoy cuddling Sephiroth at night?" Angeal was on a roll this morning.

"Oh, I enjoyed every minute of it. The passionate words we exchanged, the tender and shallow breathing, and even the occasional ass squeeze." Genesis moved a piece of his hair out of his eyes. "It wasn't so much that part, but the traveling through it that was irritating."

"I hardly remember…any of it," Sephiroth mentioned. "There was snow and ice, then it…was cold because I fell…and then there was an explosion." He grabbed a French fry and poked it into some ketchup, staring at it carefully. "It felt more like I had a dream, a…really bad one."

"I wish it was just a dream," Genesis mumbled. "You fell in a well, do you remember that?"

Angeal smirked, "We called for Lassie, but she couldn't make it."

"Very funny. And I do remember that because I stabbed myself with my stupid sword." Sephiroth was so pissed about that when he realized he was talking normally. "Hey, I'm fixed."

"So was Lassie," Angeal remarked.

"I meant…" Sephiroth tried to think of the words and shook his head, "Dammit, now I can't remember any good comebacks."

"Give it time," Genesis said. He gave Sephiroth's arm a soft punch. "I'm sure once you rest everything will click."

Sephiroth finished his drink and set the cup down. He wiped his hands off on the napkin and sighed, "Oh that would be lovely." His eyes shifted over to a boy who was in a SOLDIER uniform that had entered. The black hair moved about this way and that before spotting them and he came over like he had something urgent to tell them.

"Angeal! Aw man, I heard you were back but I haven't been able to find you anywhere!"

Angeal glanced up at him curiously. "Have you tried sending me an e-mail?"

"Yeah, I did. You never replied."

Angeal smirked, "Oh that's right, I keep leaving it in the room because I'm tired of getting pointless messages."

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey, I was just worried about you, man. After I heard what happened to Sephiroth I thought that maybe you were suffering from severe backlash or something."

Sephiroth glanced up at him rather put off. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I heard something about dress fittings gone bad from the other guys," he remarked. "And being bent over tables. It didn't sound friendly."

"Nothing happened," Genesis defended both of them. "We had everything under control. They were just…weird and thought playing dress up would make a mockery of Sephiroth."

"Well, the guys are enjoying describing it. I think someone's making a picture, too, but it's hard to say. I wasn't really paying attention that much."

Angeal shook his head, "As usual, Zack. Was there anything else you needed?"

Zack smirked, "No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead. Seems you're still in working order!"

"Surprise," Angeal commented without infliction in his voice. "Now go do a few missions and kill off some of that energy. Or do some squats, you're good at that."

Zack gave a salute before rushing off like an excited puppy ready for play. Sephiroth snorted as he toyed with his cup. "I'm glad I don't have to work with 2nd class SOLDIERs or else I'd go insane."

"Why, because they like to talk about you in dresses?"

Sephiroth's eyes snapped over to Genesis, "Make a remark about that again and I'll castrate both of you." He watched the waitress come over as he forced Genesis to pay for him and they left the restaurant, full and happy now. "Hmm…it'll be nice to sleep in a real bed."

"I bet." Genesis glanced at the time, "I could go for a nap myself."

"You two are so lazy," Angeal chastised. "You'd think after all of that walking and killing that the two of you would be super SOLDIERs or something, but instead you're worse."

"I have several good reasons as to why I can be lazy," Sephiroth reasoned, "You do realize I'm suffering from all of your blunders, correct?" They gave him a look that said 'like what?' "Poisoning, going underneath the ice, being bombarded at night and taken hostage, bloody knees, severe torture…" He nodded, "I could say those were all your fault."

"We'd hate to leave you unscathed, you don't learn anything that way," Genesis joked. "Besides, you have bad luck. Maybe you should put on a few Luck enhancers? Maybe then it'll get out of the negatives."

They were in the elevator and Angeal glanced at them as they bickered somewhat. Yeesh, he didn't ask for this. "I'm going to my room."

Genesis thought Angeal would want to be around Sephiroth more, but he didn't fight that he wanted to go off somewhere else. Maybe the guy just wanted some alone time? "I'll be with Sephiroth if you need me."

Angeal gave him a 'are you serious?' look before getting off.

For a moment neither Sephiroth nor Genesis spoke trying to figure out why he gave them that look. But it quickly clicked in Genesis's mind. He remembered he told Angeal that he and Sephiroth…oh man. The guy probably thought they were going to go fuck each other! "Oh jeez, he thinks we're going to go get freaky."

Sephiroth's eyes opened wide, "Why would he think that?"

"Because he believes you and I are…gay?"

"I don't ever remember Angeal revealing that he thought like that about me. Huh." Sephiroth went to his door and saw what was posted on it. A drawing of him in some ridiculous frilly outfit. He snatched it off, crumpled it up, and threw it into the potted plant. "I can tell this won't be the last time I see that."

Genesis entered into the nice room and closed the door behind him, venturing over to the couch to take a seat. "I keep forgetting how nice your room is."

Sephiroth sat down on the bed and looked down at his hands. He saw the ring Genesis had forced onto his finger and he tried to get it off again, but it didn't budge. "You know…I don't think I'll ever get this off. It's stuck."

Genesis saw what he was talking about and he laughed, "I'm sorry, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I guess you can keep it. At least you can't lose it unless someone takes your finger."

Sephiroth grabbed up LOVELESS that was on the nightstand, "Well, if I'm taking the ring you can have this back."

Genesis stared at the book for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that battle."

"It happens," Sephiroth replied before sitting on the edge of the bed, stripping off his clothes. He slipped underneath the covers and looked over at the redhead who was thumbing through LOVELESS like he had forgotten something in the pages. "Genesis."

"Yes?"

"Get in bed."

Genesis smirked at his demand, as if Sephiroth couldn't sleep without him. He gently put the book down and stripped his own clothing, getting in beside him, "Better?"

"Of course."

But Genesis didn't want to nap just yet. He still had some questions for the silver-haired man. "Sephiroth…how long were you in that chamber…? I mean, you recovered very quickly once you saw us, but…Hojo made it sound like you were dead."

"I'm..not sure. I couldn't remember anything when I was in there, and I really didn't care. But I saw you approach and it all started to click. I know I haven't remembered everything, but the things I do remember are very clear to me." He held up a hand to stare at it, as if the limb was unfamiliar to him. "When Hojo gave me the first surgery to insert the chips…and from this day, it's mostly blurry. I remember parts of it, and some of my behavior, but it comes in and out. It didn't feel like I was even there."

"You kind of weren't. You were just…a jerk."

Sephiroth laughed, "I can imagine. I apologize for my rash behavior."

"No, it wasn't your fault…" Genesis counted a few dots on the ceiling before turning his eyes to his friend taking in his body and facial expression. "I wonder why I spurred everything for you."

"Perhaps it's because you were a main influence in everything I have become?"

Genesis softly smiled at those words. Sephiroth looked up to him? He was his main influence? It softened his heart. "Well…I suppose."

"It's true."

"Yeah, we have experienced a lot of things together." It went silent for a moment, their eyes resting onto each other. They were both having the same thought, but neither was sure if they should act upon it. At last, Sephiroth was the one to make the first move. He rolled himself on top of Genesis, pressing his body into his as he leaned forward and kissed Genesis's soft lips. "Sephiroth?" Genesis questioned his actions, though he was ready for them to start he was surprised that Sephiroth was acting on such urges. Usually it was him!

"I've been thinking…since it'll just be the two of us for the rest of the day…why not indulge in each other's presence?"

Genesis nervously laughed, "Well…I wouldn't mind getting to take our time, usually we're rushed."

Sephiroth kissed Genesis's collar bone while his hand rested on his neck, almost tickling the redhead with his touch. "We can definitely slow things down…" he kissed up Genesis's neck and gave his lower lip a soft, gentle bite.

"Slow? So…you want to be soft and sensual this time?" Genesis kissed him back as he rested in his spot, practically letting Sephiroth do what he wanted with him. "I've never known you to be gentle."

Sephiroth gave him another kiss, green eyes staring directly into Genesis's blue ones. He moved in for his neck again, giving it a loving kiss before replying. "Then you're in for a surprise."

For the first twenty minutes they hadn't moved from such a position as they were tenderly stroking each other, sliding their hands across each other's skin to feel all the muscles tighten and relax at the touch. Sephiroth was calm, relaxed, taking in the moment and appealing to all of his senses as he continued to stroke Genesis. The redhead, on the other hand, was yearning for more. He kept pressing himself harder against Sephiroth, wishing the man would want to start. He even started to gasp slightly whenever Sephiroth's hands went onto his exposed thigh. He craved for Sephiroth to toy with him, to taste him, but Sephiroth continued his soft stroking instead. At last Genesis couldn't take it any longer and he started to beg, "Oh Sephiroth, please just start, I'm going to blow."

Sephiroth smirked at his words, "Oh? Well…I suppose." His hand brushed up his shaft and Genesis tightened up at the feeling, "I'd hate to make you wait." He moved down, grabbing onto Genesis and he watched the man tense up again. He licked up the shaft slowly, letting his tongue wrap around him. His hot breath on Genesis made him moan slightly, tensing his legs as he wanted to thrust but had to stop himself. Sephiroth put his mouth around the head and let his tongue move about, almost roughly, and he noticed the reaction instantly in Genesis. The figure let out a 'oh god' before he started to rock his hips. Sephiroth could feel Genesis in the back of his throat, and each time the figure moved it felt like it was getting further and further down. He let Genesis continue his motions, listening to the soft moans as his tongue slid against the tender flesh. The taste was enjoyable, and Sephiroth felt turned on whenever Genesis's thighs tensed while his teeth graced his soft skin. Sephiroth would let him slide out almost completely, only to let it come fully back in, deeply thrusting him, giving him pleasure when he was the one supposed to be giving it. And he could taste the flow of semen enter his mouth. When it first arrived, it burned, far back in his throat as he tried to swallow while Genesis was still in his mouth. Yet that taste finally set himself off as well, and he didn't want to take it slow anymore. He pulled away and noticed the hungered expression on Genesis's face. Instantly Genesis got up and grabbed onto Sephiroth, pushing him down so that he was on top.

"You never let me dominate you," Genesis commented as he started to push himself into Sephiroth, watching the figure tense up and relax as the rhythm began between them.

"I can just…tell you wanted to…" Sephiroth murmured between heavy breaths. "I'd hate to say no to someone who…who begs…" He took a moment, letting out a pleasurable gasp that was soon muffled by Genesis's mouth connecting with his.

Their joyful moments continued as they didn't play hard, but kept up their soft rhythm, hands toying with each other hungrily for more and more as their day soon progressed to night. And when they were exhausted from their actions and couldn't go on they rested against each other, their warmth giving each other the greatest comfort. It was like that well into the morning when they were waking up still snuggling as the sun began to beat down on them through the windows.

Sephiroth kissed Genesis's neck a few times to wake him up, and once the blue eyes opened to connect with his he smiled, "I'm going to take a shower."

The redhead gave a few nods before rolling over in bed to fall back asleep. Sephiroth went into the bathroom silently, getting into the shower to rinse off and prepare for the next day. When he finished he studied his looks in the mirror, combing through his long hair slowly when he thought of something.

The book. Genesis had been carrying around a journal of some sort during the trip, correct? What was inside it that he hadn't bothered to tell him before?

He turned away from the mirror and let his eyes slide out the door to see the figure still tightly snuggled in bed. He could easily take it. And…

His eyes went to LOVELESS that was sitting on the couch where Genesis had set it down. Slipping that in its place would be easy, Genesis wouldn't know until he went to read it. He had to. He was curious, he had to figure out what was such a secret…

His footsteps were unheard as he moved out toward Genesis's clothes and started to rummage into his coat. He pulled out the journal easily enough and soon placed LOVELESS into its position. He needed a good place to hide the journal as well until Genesis left…

Sephiroth moved his eye over to the kitchen and he went toward it, opening up the cupboard to find a place for it to stay. He tossed it up on the highest shelf knowing Genesis wouldn't bother reaching up there and closed it gently. When he arrived back into the room it was obvious to see that Genesis hadn't heard him at all during his accomplishment of stealing the journal. He got down, sitting on the bed and reached out to rub his back. "Genesis, are you awake yet?"

Genesis slowly sat up, yawning as he was awoken again. "Yes…I'm awake."

"Then you should get prepared for the day. I'm sure you have plenty to do for Lazard, right?"

"I hope not," Genesis muttered, "I want another week off."

"Angeal's right, you are lazy." Sephiroth rose and then heard someone knock on his door. He waved for Genesis to hide in the bathroom and he slowly went over to open the door. As he opened it he saw the hallway was empty. His eyes went down and he saw a cake sitting out. But it wasn't just a normal cake, it had decorative frosting that showed him in a dress. It said 'Congrats on Getting Better' but setting eyes on this only made his mood worse. He picked it up to get a better look. "Who even makes cakes like these?"

Laughter from down the hallway told Sephiroth that the group was sticking around waiting to hear what he had to say about it. "Ha ha, very funny, it's so humorous," Sephiroth muttered. He brought it in. Like hell if he would share with them this ridiculous cake. As soon as he shut the door Genesis opened up the bathroom door and came over to see what it was.

"A cake? Of…you in a dress. Haha, they got the colors right and everything. That's pretty cool."

Sephiroth glared, "Get some clothes on before I throw this on you and throw you out in the hallway."

Genesis smirked, "You mean you're not going to eat it off of me?"

Sephiroth shook his head and pointed, "Hurry it up, I don't know when they'll be back." He set the cake down at the kitchen table. "I have a feeling Lazard and the other higher ups will want to see me now that I'm functioning properly." He watched Genesis put his clothes on and his eyes turned to the ceiling. "I'm not sure if they'll be glad I'm fine or wishing I'd break apart already."

"What makes you say that?" Genesis fixed his black shirt on slowly before fixing the armor neatly onto himself. It wouldn't make sense for the higher ups to want to get rid of Sephiroth, he was a valuable asset in all of the missions they had.

"Well...I'm not exactly perfect anymore."

"Perfect in what way?"

"They wanted me to forget…but I'm starting to remember…" Especially JENOVA.

"Just act like you're clueless about the past. Maybe even act a bit dumb around them now after that whole explosion incident. Just show them that you're loyal and can still work and I doubt they'd voice any concerns about keeping you or not. Besides, you're too good to just scrap."

"That's not what Hojo said."

"Hojo is a mad scientist, he throws away lab rats when he doesn't get the correct results. He's not the President, and the President wants you to reel in ratings and fight in his wars."

Sephiroth let his eyes fall back onto Genesis. "You're right. I'm just worried over nothing."

Genesis leaned into him and kissed him tenderly before pulling back and putting something in his hands. Sephiroth looked down and saw it was his phone. "I've been holding onto it ever since you've been out. I'm sure you have plenty of messages to answer."

"Or to delete and ignore," Sephiroth commented as he opened it up to go through it all. He noticed most were from Lazard as a mass email explosion over the Wutai war and other things he had already heard about personally, but he stopped at one in particular. "Oh…no."

"What?" Genesis questioned, leaning closer to see what was wrong.

"There's a dinner tonight to celebrate our return."

Genesis frowned, "You know…we haven't exactly won the war quite yet. They did say negotiating, that doesn't mean winning."

"Yes, well, if they don't negotiate well than it seems we'll be back in the cold weather, won't we?"

"Unless we're moved to the southern bases. Besides, it'll depend on the time of year. It is wintertime right now."

"It is?" Sephiroth questioned. He didn't even remember what month it was. Well, not that it mattered, he didn't need to know what day it was, just the specifics of when he needed to be somewhere.

"Yes." They watched as a new message popped up on Sephiroth's phone and they glanced at it. "Oh look, Lazard is summoning you."

"How wonderful," Sephiroth remarked as he closed his phone and pocketed it. "I suppose." He went to the door and opened it up, "Shouldn't keep him waiting."

Genesis followed him out and over to the elevator. They were silent as Genesis watched the floors go down until it reached his floor. He glanced at Sephiroth and gave him a small smile, "I'll see you later."

Sephiroth made his way to Lazard's after that, arriving into the man's office slowly. He noticed the blonde in there shuffling away paperwork. As soon as Lazard's eyes fell on Sephiroth the figure smiled, "Sephiroth, it's good to see you. How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Hojo said you weren't doing too well for quite awhile there. When did you recover?"

"Sometime yesterday. Genesis and Angeal came to visit and things started to click into place."

"I see. How's your memory? Do you remember much about the mission?"

Sephiroth wasn't much for lying, but he thought that Genesis's strategy on playing dumb would probably be handier than saying that he remembered how poorly they had treated him. He shook his head, "It's fuzzy. I remember a few things, but not much."

"Understandable. We'll give you a few more days to relax before you get back into your usual working hours." Lazard leaned forward, fingers linking together as he stared at Sephiroth quizzically. At first Sephiroth thought he knew that he was lying, but he reminded himself that Lazard always assumed that position when he was getting serious. "I'm not sure how far you've caught up on emails, but we're having a celebration tonight."

"Yes, I just looked at that."

"You'll have to attend."

"Have to?" Sephiroth questioned him. "Why?"

"Because Angeal, Genesis, and yourself are 1st class SOLDIERs. You'll be rewarded for your efforts on your mission. Though we did not infiltrate the largest base, you did take out numerous smaller ones. They're vulnerable now, and they haven't time to build up a good defense. Not to mention our negotiating should turn out effectively between our leaders."

"I see." Sephiroth still didn't want to go, but knew he had no choice in the matter.

"Don't worry, you won't have to make any speeches or anything."

"No dressing up I hope?"

"Of course not. Just brush your hair and you'll be fine." Lazard smirked. "Now, I've heard from Genesis and Angeal how your treatment went when you were captured."

Sephiroth sighed, "Oh yes, being put in a dress. They were angry that I wasn't reacting to them hitting me, so they thought they could humiliate me."

"Yes, I can imagine they'd stoop to other tortures once they found out one wasn't working. Are you having any troubles with it around the other operatives?"

"They drew me a picture and made me a cake, but other than that I haven't heard or seen anything else relating to the incident." And he hoped this was their stopping point.

"If things get out of hand don't hesitate to say anything."

"I think I can handle it."

"Just in case, though," Lazard remarked. "Now, I called you in here mostly to see how you were doing. Hojo wanted me to check up on you regularly. If you start to feel sick or anything just let me know."

"Of course."

"The President is also curious about your recovery as well, so I'll be informing him of your condition."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. We'll see you at the dinner tonight. Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't." Like he had anything to do. He left the office and decided he'd roam the front area for awhile. Perhaps someone had something for him to do to pass time? He had a feeling Angeal and Genesis would be busy somewhere else. Once in the elevator he sighed deeply and looked at the time on his cell phone before the doors opened. He hated Shinra's hosted dinners. The food was fine and talking to people was okay, but he didn't like the vast recognition he always got. It just didn't feel comfortable at times.

Once he reached the first floor he descended the stairs to leave and perhaps go on a walk, but he stopped to glance at a tour of people that were allowed to see Shinra's working place. Of course, the tour guide easily spotted him and she pointed right at him, "Oh, everyone look, it's our legendary hero Sephiroth! He just returned from battle against the Wutai warriors!" The crowd gave a few cheers when one small kid came dashing right up to him.

"Can I have your autograph, please??"

Sephiroth stared down at him and gently took the little book he was handed before signing neatly in it. "There."

"Thank you!"

"Sephiroth, do you think you could take a picture with my son?" a woman called out happily.

It was a picture, right? That couldn't be too bad. "Of course. Where is he?" She brought over a small carrier and Sephiroth saw the tiny child inside. "Oh, it's a baby." He had never held one of those before. As the woman pulled it up and helped place it in his arms he almost felt comforted by the small, frail creature. "He's very small."

"He's only a month old."

A month old? That was definitely young. He posed for the picture and handed the child back carefully. "He's very cute." Did that sound like him? Well, it was a nice thing to at least say.

"Why thank you!"

As Sephiroth watched the group leave he made his own way toward the outdoors. A small walk couldn't hurt, and he could at least think over a few things without being bugged by someone. He ignored the rushing people and the noise around him while he zoned out on his walk to nowhere in particular.

_They took my memory away because they wanted me to be a killing machine. Yet, I am still here with them…still fighting for them even though my memory has returned. They don't know that it has, but I daresay that my bluff will not last long. And how will I avoid the situation again? Last time I tapped into my powers and time had stopped, yet they got me anyway because of Angeal. And those powers haven't been working on command, they come and go. I cannot rely on it to save me every time. Will they even bother with removing my memories again? But then again…what was the main antagonist that caused such problems?_ Sephiroth moved past a child that was purchasing a balloon from a nearby stand. He noticed the attraction the child had toward one of the blue balloons. Sephiroth pulled his eyes from the scene, wondering what it was like to be a normal child like that. Then it struck him. _How could I have forgotten? They took my memory because I said that I would find JENOVA. If they know my memory has returned, then they will immediately rip my memories from me again, no matter what it takes. JENOVA. What is it that makes you such a mystery?_ Like a spark, another thought came to mind. _That journal might answer my questions…but I shouldn't rush these things. I must be careful when I read it so no others will find me pouring through it. Genesis will most likely ask if I have found it within my room, as he'll believe that's where he lost it. I can play dumb past him, but if Angeal finds me with it he will definitely tell Genesis. I can't let that happen. Where can I go that they will never find me?_ Sephiroth's footsteps stopped as he came to one of the quieter areas of Midgar. His attention went over toward the area leading to the Slums…and the memory came flooding back to him. That woman…in the church. Surely she wasn't there anymore, was she? And the church would be a good place to hide.

While he stood there, prepared to continue his journey, someone had called out his name. Gently he turned to the voice and saw Angeal standing there. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk, why? Am I not allowed to do that?"

Angeal smirked, "I can never tell what's going on in your mind. Besides, you just recently recovered, don't I have reason to worry?"

"Did you think I got out here by sleepwalking?"

"I don't think you know how to put your clothes back on before you get out of bed, especially if you're asleep."

"What makes you think I slept without clothes on?"

Angeal's eyes met Sephiroth's and he seemed to be amused by the question. "Sephiroth, Genesis is a talker, did you expect him to be quiet about what you did?"

That was the last thing Sephiroth wanted to hear. Even if Angeal knew about it, he didn't want Genesis saying things to him, let alone right after they were together. "What did he say?"

"Well…against my wishes he did mention a few things, but I don't want to repeat them."

"Just spit it out."

Angeal snorted at Sephiroth's sudden interest. This was way too good. "He said you were very clingy and cuddly last night."

Sephiroth looked the other direction making sure no one was around, "I don't see why he had to tell you that."

"Ha. Then you probably don't want to hear the rest."

"There's more? Tell me."

Angeal shrugged and moved somewhat, "He did mention something along the lines of your tongue knowing how to rub him the right way."

Sephiroth, for once in his life, felt embarrassed. Why would Genesis talk about that part of their night together to Angeal? "Was there more?" He kept calm, hoping Genesis kept the details to himself.

"Not really, he just said he wanted to spend more nights with you."

"I'm sure he does."

They started to walk back, though slowly so they could keep talking privately. "Tell me, Sephiroth, do you really like Genesis or is this all because he's easy access?"

"May I ask why you want to know?"

"Because I don't think it'll be very good for either of you if it's just because you're trying to satisfy yourselves by fucking each other. One of you will take it the wrong way at some point, and then all hell will break loose."

Sephiroth wasn't really sure. He enjoyed Genesis at times, and hated him other times. But this whole experience and time they were having together…was it for love or for pleasure? "I…didn't think about those consequences. I'll talk things over with Genesis, see what his take is on it."

"So you're not even sure yourself about it?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Not really."

"Hmm…you might want to figure out where your feelings are at before you continue on with what you're doing. Wouldn't want Genesis to get the wrong idea."

Sephiroth nodded but wasn't sure if this conversation should even matter to Angeal. What happened between him and Genesis was their problem, not Angeal's. "So, what are you doing today?" He had asked the question as soon as they stepped back into the busy sector, easily pushing away from their previous conversation.

"Not sure. I was told to take the day off because we're having the celebration tonight and they didn't want me to wear myself out."

"Hmm. You know what we could do?"

"No, I will not do that with you," Angeal remarked quickly.

Sephiroth stared at him wondering what had planted itself into his head. "I was suggesting we go into the training room, but considering you're too frightened to fight against me, I suppose I'll just have to find someone else willing to get their pride ripped from them."

Angeal snorted, "I was joking. Now let's go, we haven't fought against each other in a long time. Think we should bother calling Genesis?"

"Of course, that way when he gets hurt he'll look beautiful for the banquet tonight."

Angeal laughed, "That's what I was thinking."

Sephiroth pulled out his phone and called the guy. When Genesis answered he smirked, "What are doing right now? Nothing important?"

"Um. I just finished doing some stuff. Why?"

"Meet us in the training room."

"You want to fight? Are you crazy? You just recovered."

"Exactly, now that I'm recovered I'm in perfect shape to fight again."

"Not what I meant. If you get hurt or strain yourself—"

"Everyone will be angry at you for playing dirty, that's what. We'll see you in a few minutes." Sephiroth hung up before Genesis could reply and he nodded at Angeal that they should go.

When they arrived they found Genesis already in there waiting for them. The redhead held his sword loosely as he came forth, "Are you sure about this?"

"Stop worrying so much," Sephiroth remarked as he flicked his blade gently to watch the light shine off of it. "Pick where you want to go and let's dance."

Genesis sighed and watched the room change into a ballroom. "Sorry, the dance thing stuck in my mind." He raised his sword to touch the red blade, "I hope you're ready."

"Of course I am," Sephiroth commented. Then the three blasted toward each other, blades smashing together sending sparks at the contact. Angeal and Genesis headed for Sephiroth and he easily maneuvered around Angeal and crashed his blade into Genesis's, sending the boy backward. He turned and blocked an attack from Angeal before he sent him flying as well, and soon sparred against Genesis. Sephiroth stayed mostly on the defensive, his usual strategy, and waited for Genesis to leave the perfect opening. But Angeal came forward and shoved Genesis out of the way, hitting Sephiroth's Masamune hard. He felt the hilt twist his wrist painfully, but paid no heed to it as he soon fought Angeal back so that he was at a safer distance. The three collided their blades together before trying to take one of the other's on, mostly ending up that Sephiroth would be attacked from both sides. Sephiroth swung and caused Genesis to slide away while he locked blades with Angeal.

Angeal and Sephiroth were focused on each other, matching their strength like never before. But a shadow casted over him. As Sephiroth went to look up something connected with his face. He remembered falling and cursing a lot, but he wasn't sure what exactly had happened.

Angeal, although, got the whole view of it. Genesis had leapt over them prepared to strike down on their swords, but Angeal had accidentally grabbed Genesis's ankle thinking it'd be funny to see the guy fall. Instead his kneecap went right into Sephiroth's face, and the two dropped on the ground and laid there like they had died. "Guys?"

Genesis was the first to say anything, "Ouch, I think you twisted my ankle…and my kneecap really hurts." His eyes went to Sephiroth who hadn't moved from his face down position. "Sephiroth?"

He held up a finger to signify 'hold on' and he took a moment to himself before facing them, blood caked his face, "My nose isn't broken, is it?"

"Dear God," Angeal remarked before bending down to stare at his nose, "It doesn't look broken."

"Sephiroth you're bleeding all over!" Genesis screamed, which was louder than what he meant to do.

"Yeah, I noticed," Sephiroth retorted before covering his nose, "So…who wants to clean this all up?"

"Who cares about the floor, we should get your nose fixed," Genesis remarked. He let the ballroom disappear and the bloody spot on the floor showed up more than it had previously. "Is it still bleeding?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes. It's getting everywhere." His hair was getting coated in it, and his neck and chest was sticky from the stray blood that dripped down. "Give me something to cover my nose for now, we can go to my room to fix this."

Genesis patted himself wondering what he had on that could help, "I don't have anything?"

Angeal rolled his eyes and grabbed Genesis's shirt, ripping it right off of him. "Here, Sephiroth." He bent down and pressed the shirt hard against Sephiroth's face, "Put some pressure on it."

"That hurts!" Sephiroth snapped when the strong force came against his nose.

"Good, at least you still have feeling in your nose." He yanked Sephiroth up, "Now let's go."

They got into an elevator that stopped at the next floor and Zack entered in all smiles until he saw Genesis shirtless and Sephiroth holding the shirt to his face. "Uhh…"

"Hey, Zack, how's your day going?"

Zack tilted his head to the side, "Fine? What happened here?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Sephiroth sniped at him.

Genesis decided to fill him in, "Sephiroth's nose is bleeding."

"Oh…is that why he's sniffing your shirt?"

Sephiroth glared, "I'm not sniffing it."

Angeal, in order to stop Sephiroth from verbally attacking Zack, pressed the shirt harder against Sephiroth's face, "Well we'd love to keep chatting, but it looks like your floor is coming up."

Zack stared at the door before nodding, "Yeah, right. Have fun with that…uh…" Zack's hand circled his face, "thing."

Sephiroth pushed Angeal's hand away, "That _hurts_ and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop!"

"Please, I was only saving you from saying something rude and intolerant toward the boy."

"I'll say what I damn well please," Sephiroth sniped back.

"Right. We're at your floor finally, let's go." As they turned to head toward Sephiroth's room they found a group of SOLDIER operatives standing around. They froze in their spots as they approached and Angeal frowned at their presence. "Why are you right outside Sephiroth's door?"

The operatives looked between each other. What should they say? A few mutters and incomprehensible noises escaped them before Genesis snorted, "Typical. Get out of here if you've got nothing better to do." He pushed open Sephiroth's door yearning to put a shirt on when they all saw what was going on inside. While a few operatives were taping up pictures, others were painting on the windows. But it wasn't them that had bothered Sephiroth, it was the small group dressing up a mannequin with a blue dress that looked very much like the one he had been forced into. Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched at the sight and his grip on Angeal tightened.

"Get. Out. Now." His words were unfriendly, cold, and demanding. But the group froze in their tracks, unable to move from what they were doing. They were at the mercy of the 1sts and it didn't look good. Silence fell over everyone before Sephiroth got a nasty little idea. "All right, if you're going to stay…I might as well make you worth my time. Do 100 squats, and count them out loud." He stepped closer, "NOW."

The cluster of men gathered in a line and began to do squats, counting out loud. Sephiroth pulled the shirt away to see if his nose was still bleeding, and unfortunately it was. Blood dripped onto his hand and he gathered the shirt back toward it, "I hope you didn't want this shirt back."

Genesis noticed at how the black shirt had gathered quite a reddish hued color on it. "Um…yeah probably not. I'm going to borrow one from you." He opened Sephiroth's closet but only found a few shirts in there, none of which were a part of Shinra's standard clothing. He sighed and poked through them to see what all they were, but it ended up just being a black shirt with buttons for every single one of them. "So much to choose from," he remarked sarcastically while he pulled one out.

"Shut up," Sephiroth quipped back as he moved into the kitchen while Angeal directed him over to the sink. "Have any strategies in stopping this?"

"Yeah. Genesis, you done trying to look pretty?" He noticed the look he got causing him to smirk. "Then get your ass over here and pinch Sephiroth's nose right on the bridge, all right?" He helped Genesis position his hand, "Yup, like that." Angeal swiftly grabbed up a kitchen towel and soaked it in cold water, soon finding a hand mirror that he brought over to Sephiroth, "Here. Wipe yourself up a bit."

Sephiroth stared in the mirror and noticed the entire bloody mess, "I look terrible." He wiped off his chest as well as he could, a red tint leaving its mark on him as he worked upward. Soon he was mostly clean and he dumped the shirt into the sink while now using the wash cloth to block the blood from getting anywhere. His attention went over to the group doing squats, "I can't _hear_ you."

"Fifty-seven, sir, fifty-eight, sir, fifty-nine, sir."

"How long do I have to do this?" Genesis asked Angeal as his hand was getting tired.

"Fifteen minutes," Angeal remarked.

"What? My arm is getting tired."

"How is your arm getting tired?" Sephiroth questioned. How did Genesis ever get into SOLDIER again?

"Because my arm is up and the blood is pooling elsewhere…" He growled, "I'm short, what did you expect?"

Sephiroth slowly leaned his elbows onto the counter, "Is that better for your poor arm?"

"Yes, you're too kind."

Angeal watched the clock and his eyes went back to the counting SOLDIER operatives, eyes going up and down at each squat they did.

"Seventy-seven, sir, seventy-eight, sir, seventy-nine, sir."

"Mmm…I love the sound of men counting their failures in unison," Sephiroth whispered. He pulled the cloth away but noticed his nose was still dripping quite a bit. "Pinch harder, Genesis."

"I'm pinching as hard as I can. Your nose is turning colors."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it looks painful."

"I can't feel it."

Angeal nodded, "Good, that means it's working."

They fell rather silent until the group had finished their 100 count. "Do all of you feel idiotic and unaccomplished now?" Sephiroth asked as his eyes went over to them. They grumbled and didn't give him much of a response. "Now remove yourselves from my room…but leave the stuff. I like the dress, it's such a nice color." He sounded sarcastic, almost cynical with the way he said it. The group filed out leaving the three of them there to deal with Sephiroth's nosebleed. It didn't seem to let up even with Genesis pinching as hard as he could. "Are you sure this works?"

"Yes, it should. If it doesn't you're in for some trouble," Angeal warily remarked. "The flow should stop by the time fifteen minutes pass."

Sephiroth shakily pointed at a chair, "Could you get me something to sit on? I'm getting dizzy."

Angeal pulled a chair up and Sephiroth sat down. It felt weird for Sephiroth to be so light-headed from a nosebleed. But it continued onward, the time ticking down along with Sephiroth's ability to sit up straight. Genesis kept a hold on the figure's nose while doing his best to support him. "We're almost there, Sephiroth. Just a few more minutes."

"Hmm…" was his only reply as his legs were shaking. "I need to lie down."

"Not yet," Angeal warned, "You can lie down in a few minutes."

Genesis and Angeal were both watching the clock closely when it finally hit the fifteen minute mark. Angeal nodded for Genesis to slowly let go and the boy did. Sephiroth went to rub his nose to see if it was still there but Genesis grabbed it, "Don't touch, it might bleed again. Hold still, I'll wipe you up a bit and then you can lie down and get some water in you. You've lost a lot of blood."

"No thanks to you," Sephiroth growled.

"Odd how he loses functions yet his mentality stays intact," Angeal joked. He hoisted Sephiroth up and brought him over to the bed, planting him down into it while Genesis handed him some water. They watched Sephiroth empty the glass quickly before handing it back for a refill. "I'm sure you'll be fine by tonight!"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Sephiroth retorted before a groan escaped him, "Oh no, that stupid banquet." He had forgotten! "I hope my nose isn't bruised."

"It's…a little blackish…might be because you're still lacking blood. I'm sure we can cover up anything wrong with you."

"How? By wearing a veil? A helmet?" Sephiroth took the glass from Angeal and started to take another drink.

"Makeup? Then again we don't have any of that…unless these guys left you some," Genesis questioned, his eyes dashed around the apartment.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt this love quarrel," Angeal interjected, "I've got other things to do before tonight arrives."

Sephiroth almost choked on the water he was drinking before he glared at Angeal, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"I hardly know if they're keeping cameras in here now, who knows what they've done to my room while I've been out."

"They wouldn't go that far. They're grunts, they know nothing. Besides," Angeal turned and headed to the doorway, "I think you two wanted to talk privately anyway." He exited and the two stared at each other awkwardly. It didn't feel right having Angeal know about it. To them it was like they lost Angeal's respect. It didn't even show through Angeal's actions, but it was just the thoughts of him knowing what they did together was enough to deter their friendship.

Genesis took a seat on the bed and finally glanced at Sephiroth as they had been silent for several minutes after Angeal had left, wondering what the man really thought about them. "So…what's there to talk about? I didn't have anything in particular in mind…"

But Sephiroth knew what Angeal had been getting at. Their previous conversation before the training session. Whether or not he was in this for the love and friendship or if it was just that hormonal satisfaction… "I…do, but…I'm not sure how to word it."

"Take your time."

_If Genesis wants the relationship, am I willing to go through with it? I've never been in one and I have never thought that I needed one. What makes me prepared now? How can I tell…that it's what I want? Do I really love him? Or is this all lust? If he wants me and I just want to use him, should I go through with the relationship anyway in hopes of falling in love? But then there's the option that he may not want the relationship at all. Then what? Do we continue acting out on each other until we find true love? But what if feelings develop from one of us…and not the other?_ Sephiroth was puzzled by his thoughts and feelings, but knew he would never know what to do until he asked. "Genesis, the way we acted last night…I'm curious…" He hesitated, searching for his words while he kept his eyes on the glass in his hand. "I…wanted to know if…if you thought…no, if we're…" He shook his head. What to say? "Are we acting onto each other because we want to be with each other, or because we need occasional satisfaction? What did you want…" he paused, "a…relationship or just the pleasure people often seek?"

Genesis was surprised at his question, but he had thought it over as well. He was beginning to like Sephiroth now that he had returned to a more normal level, he had even pitied him when he read about what had happened to him. The pain that Sephiroth went through, it had struck Genesis hard. But even after all of that he still felt cheated in his own ways. He had a goal, and that was to allow Sephiroth to see JENOVA whenever that may be. Yet, he wasn't sure if he could continue to love. There wasn't much of an emotional attachment, as he had slowly lost interest as time went on. It was too painful each time that Sephiroth had rejected him, and he didn't want to say he wanted him now and have the man reject him yet again. He was tired of that agony. The touch and tender moments they had, though, was something he didn't want to lose. Would Sephiroth call it all off if he denied the relationship? His eyes connected with Sephiroth's as he noticed how anxious his were to find out his answer. Those eyes, how they burned with worry and confusion, almost warmed Genesis's heart. Still he felt something else as well. Jealousy. It rose up again, that feeling of envy as he stared at Sephiroth's unique physique. Everyone adored him because of it…and he had worked far more than Sephiroth ever had. He was supposed to forget this, supposed to push it away and pretend it never bothered him. But he couldn't. That jealousy made him choose his answer accordingly.

"I don't think it would be wise if we claimed to be in a relationship, nor acted like we are in one. To be blunt about it, we could slip up and someone would notice. Someone always finds out. We cannot risk our jobs and our reputations because of what we're doing. Also, it could ruin our friendship. If we fought or if something went wrong between us…we would find it harder to piece ourselves back together. And…we do like to fight." He gave a small smile to lighten up the subject, but noticed that Sephiroth's expression hadn't changed. "But I do enjoy being around you. I feel very…joyful? Happy? I'm not sure if there are words to describe it. But when I'm with you, everything feels good, like there's nothing that could make my day better." He grabbed Sephiroth's hand gently, "I think…it's…fine if we get together once in awhile…" Genesis wondered if Sephiroth would fall for it. If he'd go along with what he said and accept his lies. His jealousy was driving him to say those words, all because he wanted to watch Sephiroth be in pain when he broke his heart and watched him shatter when he found out his true origins. All that pain…even if he had read about it…it was as if he couldn't relate to it anymore. All those journals and entries about Sephiroth being cruelly treated…

He yearned to get in on it, to be the scientist that poked and prodded Sephiroth until he broke down.

Sephiroth shook his head, "I understand about our jobs, and our reputations. We shouldn't sacrifice those for something that might fall apart. But…why continue on with this game? With acting out on each other? It'll only drive us to question ourselves and what we're doing…"

"No it won't, at least I haven't a doubt in my mind what I'm doing. Just because we fuck each other doesn't mean I'll suddenly demand to claim you."

His words didn't sit well with Sephiroth, "And why not? Is it because you just want to use me?"

"No, that's not what I was saying. I know where my priorities stand, and they're above the things I crave for."

"Odd…it used to be the other way around."

Genesis wanted to slap him, but chose not to. "I'm surprised you're still upset about what happened in our past…considering you weren't the one that was emotionally abused by it."

Sephiroth sat up more, "You were the one that denied our friendship and said I stole everything from you, claiming that I was your main antagonist, yet you never even bothered to hear me out on any of my decisions or how I felt about the situations."

"Why would I bother doing that?" Genesis had sniped back before thinking over his words. His heart was pounding, the anger driving him to reply in such a way.

"I can't believe you." Sephiroth felt so ashamed to even have acted interested in Genesis. This was why he hated him so much. "I think it's pathetic that your opinion, your feelings, your reputation matters…yet when I had said the exact same things before you denied they were important. You're selfish! You haven't bothered changing at all. I've gone through more pain, more tests, more work than you have! You know…I wasn't even going to bother in telling you this…" He got up and went into the kitchen, yanking the journal out of its hiding place. "I stole this from you because I knew it contained information on me. I was going to read it and find out why you had to hide it from me, as if you cared about my reaction to it. I know you don't. Now I'm not even going to bother," He tossed it on the floor near Genesis's feet. "Whatever it contains about me…can't be as cruel and as hateful as yourself."

Genesis saw the journal and he bent down, picking it up. He had forgotten about it here…such a grave mistake he had made. Yet Sephiroth didn't read it…

Wait.

"I'm surprised you'd say that about me…because if you had read this book, you would have found me to be the kindest person you know." He saw Sephiroth glare but it only made him smile, "And it's true, too. The things they did to you. Poor, little Sephiroth…just a small child. You were helpless, weak, sensitive…and they tore you apart. You think I'm heartless, I can tell. But these people…" he waved the book before him, "showed you no mercy. Not a single one." He left out the detail of the woman that had keenly written how she thought of Sephiroth as a son. He didn't want Sephiroth to have any hope at all. "They took your food away, they threw you into the dark, they beat you until you cried, and exposed you to harmful situations. These scientists watched you wallow in agony as they refused to hold you, they screamed at you when you did bad things, they even set you into isolation." Sephiroth had been looking down until he had said those words. The figure stared directly at him. Isolation. He remembered that. "Oh? But of course you remember the isolation. That's how we first met… And I had thought that you were just a normal human being. I was wrong, I've read what you are, what you're capable of." Genesis popped the journal open and ripped out a picture, "Not even your own mother gave a damn about you, and your father…" he laughed, "Your father hated you as well." He tossed the photograph at Sephiroth's feet. "There, a gift from me to you. She was the only woman that had made physical contact with you, and it was just another test. She didn't care about your feelings, she didn't care if you were well or not, or if you liked being held by her. It was all just a test, and once you failed the test she never touched you ever again. How does that feel to not even receive loving care from another being? You were an experiment to everyone….and you still are."

Sephiroth didn't pick it up. He felt too sick, too hurt, too confused to even move from his position. He turned his eyes away from the floor so that his back was to Genesis. "Please leave."

Genesis stayed silent for awhile until he finally made his way to the door, finished with being there. But Sephiroth halted him.

"I can understand wanting revenge for losing your spot with the media. I understand that you worked hard and you feel cheated, that you need to find a way to gain back what you've lost. It's easy to see why you hate me, why you're against everything I do because it should be you doing it and not myself. But…this…" Sephiroth shook his head, "This amounts to nothing that has happened to you. You suffered for what…almost two years now? I have gone through pain for my entire life. You promised retribution when I got out of isolation, you promised happiness…I've yet to experience any of that. And it's always because of you. The moment you find me content with things you tear it apart. Why? Can't you see I've suffered enough?"

"You don't even know what you've been through."

"What's worse, knowing what has happened…or not knowing? I wanted to learn. You refused. Why? Because once I reached the passing point, the time where I became stronger than yourself, you shut me off. You denied me everything I needed to know, and I had work around you to learn the simplest of things." Sephiroth sighed, "I wanted to know about my parents…but this isn't how I wanted to learn it. You could have told me anything…but the fact that you're gloating that they hated me…that they abandoned me so I could be tested on and treated poorly…is sickening. I wanted to be your friend, I've had to hold myself back and rework everything just because I wanted you to accept me. Because no one else has ever done such a thing before. But you've proven to me that I'm nothing. As you said, I'm just an experiment to everyone." Sephiroth pitifully looked over at Genesis, "You win."

Genesis watched Sephiroth carefully. He had moved to the kitchen and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Yet he didn't leave. Genesis took a step closer, standing in the kitchen doorway as he watched Sephiroth carefully.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd remove yourself from my room." Sephiroth noticed no movement. He glared over at him, completely enraged, "Aren't you satisfied yet?"

"What do you mean I won?"

Sephiroth looked away from him, "What else could it mean? I'm upset! I'm miserable! That's exactly what you wanted! I regret everything, I wish I had stayed a moron for the rest of my life in that room, unknown to your existence out in this world." Sephiroth looked at his hands before turning his eyes back to Genesis, "I wish I could go back to never expressing emotions because they were beaten out of me. You thought it was funny…that I didn't know how to smile…I remember how you laughed that I couldn't do it right. You want to know why? It's because the minute I showed any emotion, any happiness, anything pertaining to being human…they shunned me. They'd disappear for weeks. I've suppressed most of the memories…I never thought they were important, I forgot most of them…but I do remember that lingering feeling you get when someone's presence leaves you. It's the worst feeling you can ever have, because you know they won't be coming back. And sitting there…pretending that I didn't enjoy their presence…having to hold myself back from reacting...was the hardest trial I had to go through. Daily. Sometimes I couldn't do it. Then I'd be punished. Like I'm a worthless dog that jumped up on a guest, they hit me and then left me alone for the longest time. Imagine how I felt when they no longer had to come in contact with me. Once I learned how to do the most basic of things they stopped coming." His attention focused on the table before him, no longer able to look at Genesis. "I used to cry every time I went to bed. Then I forgot how to…and I forgot what day it was, what time it was…everything. I don't remember anything in isolation because it meshed together so much, because I was so alone….You probably don't care, and I know you don't, but you haven't experienced pain until you've sat in the same spot for over 15 years and never realized you changed, grown, got better at a talent or started to like someone. It was emptiness…forever. And…you and everyone else believes it should have stayed that way."

Genesis wasn't sure how to feel about that. The fact that Sephiroth had suppressed everything…for this long. He probably would have never thought of it, never brought it up or learned of it if he hadn't forced him to. Yet, he was…glad. Was he just glad that he had won, though? That he had caused him the ultimate suffering, or glad that Sephiroth finally remembered what his agony used to be? "Look, I've…been selfish about my motives and how I've treated you, and I'm sorry about what has happened to you, but it makes no difference on what I believe. I do still think…you deserve a life like a normal human being…but I find it hard to do such…when…you take away from my life and my goals. The reason that you have a life is so you can live it the way you want it, not to…to take someone else's dream and make it your own."

Sephiroth glared, "I didn't choose my position because you wanted it! I didn't choose anything! I never have! Don't you understand anything I say to you? I wasn't _given_ any options, I was promoted, I was told to act a certain way, and I did as I was told. I'm just obedient, and you hate that because it's used against you, because the President and Lazard have no use for you as long as I function and continue to function. And even if you hadn't bothered to take me out of isolation, the President would have assigned someone else, and this would have still turned out the same way. You'd blame me for becoming 1st, for taking your glory, for stealing your spotlight." He got up, "Just get out. The reason I bothered talking to you was because…I've never had anyone to turn to before. And I still don't. Now go."

Genesis moved from his spot and he turned back to have his last remarks, "You know…I still don't pity you. I just find you pathetic, more than anything. You yearn for attention because of what went on with your life. What did you expect, for me to apologize and say that I was wrong about you?"

Sephiroth pitifully looked at the floor, "I…just wanted to be your friend."

Genesis opened the door silently, back to Sephiroth as he remarked, "That will never happen. And you know it." He closed the door behind him. He felt tired, drained, unsure of himself and of his words. It was another hectic argument that went on, and he didn't know what to even say to Angeal. The man would get curious, and he had a feeling that if he didn't spill what went on then Sephiroth would. Last thing he needed was Angeal turning against him. He wouldn't let that happen…especially if it benefited that lab rat.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had waited several minutes after the door closed to pick up the photo. He had been curious to see it all along, to touch it and find out what it was he had missed. He didn't want Genesis thinking him greedy and childish for picking it up, and he didn't want the man to have anymore of an upper-hand on him. Yet, as soon as Sephiroth laid eyes on the photograph he felt the sadness wash over him. An innocent child wearing plain garb sat in a woman's lap, holding onto her somewhat scared. She held a book in the confines of her hand, and the other supported him. She was young and pretty, but she showed no signs of emotion in the picture that was taken of her. He instantly believed it was because of him, because she didn't want to hold him…

He felt heartbroken. Genesis had hurt him before, but this was the worst feeling he had ever had. The sickening rush of that lump in his throat and his chest tightening up had been something he wished to never feel. Weakly he got back into bed and curled up in the sheets, smelling Genesis's scent in them. He wanted it to go away, to stop plaguing him. It made him realize…that he really did care for Genesis and now he'd never get to be with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Director Lazard sat near the President during the banquet, their eyes scanning each SOLDIER that was walking around. They had spotted Angeal and Genesis easily as the two were popular amongst the lower classmen, yet Sephiroth had yet to show. The party had been going on for a good 45 minutes without the silver-haired man gracing the area or sending a message to either of them. It had the President very edgy, and he continued to toy with his blonde moustache watching the doors to reveal their star.

"Lazard, I'm becoming quite impatient with that boy. Where is he?"

Lazard hadn't a clue what happened to him. He would have thought Sephiroth would arrive with Genesis and Angeal, but unfortunately neither had brought in the 1st class SOLDIER. "I've tried calling him, Mr. President, but it seems Sephiroth isn't answering. He knew the banquet was tonight, we talked about it this morning. He wouldn't deliberately disobey orders, he's not one to shirk duties."

"The awards start in five minutes with or without him."

"He may be injured, sir, he did just arrive out of Hojo's care not too long ago."

The President grumbled and noticed Hojo was absent as well. "Talk to Genesis and Angeal. If they have no word of his whereabouts go to Hojo. I'll hold off until you return or call me."

Lazard nodded and arrived toward the two 1st class members, waving his hands for the others to leave them. "The President is curious to where Sephiroth is."

Angeal shook his head, "I'm not sure, last time I talked to him we had just finished stopping his nose from bleeding. Unless it started up again and he passed out, I wouldn't know where he is."

"A nosebleed?" Lazard questioned.

"Genesis kneed him in the face while we were training," Angeal nonchalantly remarked. "It didn't leave that much of a bruise."

Lazard turned his attention to Genesis, "I see. And do you know about him?"

"I left his room shortly after Angeal did. He was perfectly fine, he just needed some rest. You could easily check his room, he doesn't lock it when he's in there."

Lazard nodded a thank-you and exited the area, taking the elevator up to Sephiroth's room. He stepped into the quiet hallway and listened to his footsteps resound until he reached the correct door. As he opened it up he noticed the bed wasn't made and looked like someone had just left it. His eyes honed in on something weird. Blood? The trail moved across the floor and he looked at the bathroom where he saw Sephiroth passed out on the tile. Inward he rushed and down onto his knees beside the man. "Sephiroth!! Sephiroth!!" He shook him slightly and noticed a small reaction occur from the shaking. "Sephiroth, wake up!"

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and turned his attention toward Lazard, "D-Director?"

"Yes, are you all right? What happened?"

Sephiroth shook his head, moving his hand up to help push himself up. Within his grasps was a photo that Lazard couldn't discern, and he gently pulled it from his grasp. He saw the child and woman together, and though he knew not of its origins, he had a feeling it was Sephiroth. "Where did you find this?"

"Is…the banquet starting? I…brushed my hair like you said…" Sephiroth dizzily got onto his hands and knees, sitting up as best as he could. "How do…I look?"

"Terrible, Sephiroth, your nose is bleeding, you're dizzy, and clearly not at your best state of mentality right now. Just sit still, okay? I'm calling for some help."

"I-I'm fine…Genesis…just…hit me…it's okay, I'll be fine…"

Lazard removed himself from the bathroom, photograph still in hand as he dialed Hojo's number. "Hojo, I'm admitting Sephiroth under your care. He's lost a lot of blood and it's not getting any better. I'll tell you the details once I get him to your lab." He hung up and called Angeal who quickly answered, "Get up here, I need you to carry Sephiroth to Hojo's lab."

"What—"

"Later, just get up here now!"

When Angeal arrived he noticed the mess Sephiroth was in and he gently went over, lifting up Sephiroth's chin to look into his eyes. "Sephiroth? We're going to move you, okay?"

"No…I…I like it right here..it's nice…"

"I know a better spot that's very comfortable."

"I…I don't want to move."

"I'll carry you," Angeal offered, but watched Sephiroth lazily shake his head.

"No…I don't want you…to do that. I can walk…I promise."

Angeal grabbed him and pulled him up, noticing that Sephiroth couldn't even hold his own weight. Gently he swooped his legs out from under him to carry the man better, "You're walking so fast you're floating, can you believe it?" He carried him out of the bathroom and toward the hallway as Lazard led them there.

"Bullshit…" Sephiroth snarled as he tried to lift his head to glare at him, but he was too weak to do so.

Once they arrived in Hojo's lab the mad scientist quickly hooked him up and made sure everything was in working order before turning to them. "I believe since his last visit here he hasn't eaten enough food to keep up any vitamin or mineral balance. The fool basically increased the problem when he starved himself. You're his watcher, shouldn't you have known he was skipping meals?" Hojo snidely spoke to Angeal.

"Friend, not watcher. And I had no idea he hadn't eaten all day today."

"Why else would his nose bleed that much and so many times?" Hojo quipped. "Of course you wouldn't think it would link to that. Never you mind, he'll be fine once he gets his system built back up. A sugar cookie and some orange juice will work wonders on the weak, blood withdrawn men."

Lazard held out a photo, "Professor, I believe we have other matters to discuss as well. I found this in his hand when I first discovered him on the floor."

Hojo snatched the photo from him and glanced it over before smirking, "Hmm..why yes, it's him as a babe with one of those worthless women scientists thinking they can evoke care for him. How stupid of her, she got fired a few years after I hired her."

"How did he find such a thing?" Lazard questioned, "It couldn't have been lying around."

Angeal gravely widened his eyes as he knew what might have happened, "He…was given it."

"What?" Both Hojo and Lazard remarked.

"Genesis had discovered a journal…linking to Sephiroth's treatment. It's like the Project S reports, except he had found two that linked to people that were there at the incident." Not that he'd say Lucrecia's dairy was one of them… "One of them detailed Sephiroth's experiments, I guess. Genesis told me a few things about it, though I never read it."

"Where did he get such things?" Lazard questioned.

"Nibelheim," Hojo replied dryly. "It's where we first started researching on the boy before we transferred here. Though the mere fact that Genesis would taunt him with such a photo is quite pitiful. They fight more often then they act like friends, I'm surprised they even try."

"Fighting? They were fine this morning," Angeal commented. What did Genesis do now?

"Obviously their minds changed rather quickly by the afternoon. Such stress on Sephiroth's body probably made him forget to feed himself. Also, you said that he was resting after the nosebleed, correct?"

"Yes."

"A body doesn't need to rest after such a thing. With enough liquids put back into his system, he should have easily recovered in less than an hour. Fatigued a bit, yes, but staying in bed for the rest of the day is hardly what he does. He's an active person, he gets bored easily. Meaning something upset him, and it means Genesis didn't give him bubbly thoughts in saying 'look, this could be your mother'."

"It isn't his mother," Angeal remarked.

"He doesn't know that, he's got shit for brains because of Genesis coddling with him. If I were in charge I'd drop that redhead quickly and replace him with someone with less dramatic undertones. I'm tired of having to fix Sephiroth every time that pernicious boy breaks him."

"What are you going to do? When he gets better he'll want to know more about the photograph, I'm sure."

"I'll give him some stupid sob story and downplay Genesis easily enough. Though Sephiroth might not like me, he has always trusted my words over Genesis's."

"Even if he knows you were a part of destroying his childhood?"

The three exchanged looks before Hojo cleared his throat, "Science, my dear boy, has destructive behaviors. If you cannot handle the consequences then you simply step back and get out of the way. This is a race, and only some of us come out at top. The others piddle away pretending to be scientists when their jobs merely link to poking plants and trying to make hypotheses that always fail!" Hojo glanced in at Sephiroth as the man went back to sleep. "Though in my line of work, I simply get to the results of things. If it works, good, if it doesn't, keep testing. If Genesis wasn't such a birdbrain I would almost say that he's a scientist himself, as you've seen that he has poked and prodded Sephiroth enough times to make him react rather unfriendly."

"Yes…you could say that."

Lazard watched the sleeping figure before turning to the both of them, "This isn't good. Their fighting causes a drift in our missions, and though we're negotiating with Wutai doesn't mean we're finished with this war. Another mission might come up where all three of you will need to be together again…"

"Replace Genesis with a 2nd class SOLDIER, that will boil his blood. And imagine how much experience that 2nd class nimrod will get with two 1sts before him," Hojo remarked. "If I remember correctly the first big mission Genesis had he got wounded, and this time around he made a stupid decision and had to drag Sephiroth's half dead body around before letting him almost be exploded to smithereens."

Angeal started to wonder how Hojo knew all of this information. The scientist hardly seemed interested in SOLDIER operatives, let alone the actual elite group. He must have been really bored in his off time to study up what missions they had been on. "I suppose replacing him is an option. You could easily send him somewhere else."

"I can't imagine that going over well," Lazard remarked, "He'd think we're all turning against him."

"Good, hopefully he'll quit and go back to farming," Hojo spat.

"Perhaps we should just wait…deciding things now might not be the greatest thing. They could become friends again."

"And then fight again and cause more hell normally ending in Sephiroth being hurt," Hojo retorted. "I think not. Genesis needs to be far away from Sephiroth, and Sephiroth needs to be watched by someone more attentive. That ape of a redhead is too busy staring at himself and glorifying over what he should be in everyone's eyes that he doesn't watch what Sephiroth is doing. Not that I can give you any better credit," he sniped at Angeal, "I was expecting someone to keenly befriend Sephiroth and let him show his true potential. He'll never get there with that numbskull pulling him down with worthless information about his past."

"He's interested in his past, though, he's just as human as everyone else. He just wants to know the basics…it's like adopted children wanting to know their biological parents. It's a curiosity thing, you can't push him away from innocent thoughts."

"Sephiroth can discover his past without the help of Genesis. He can formulate his own thoughts and feelings about if he was loved or not, and he can learn from those experiences. I'm assuming Genesis pulled something stupid, as usual, and made him think negatively about his upbringing."

"How couldn't you think negatively about being an experiment with no parents?"

Lazard held up his hand, "Not to interrupt the conversation, but unfortunately we don't have time to argue. Hojo, do as you do best. Angeal, we must return. We have rewards that need to be handed out."

As they removed themselves from the room Angeal turned to Lazard. He didn't know what exactly to say to the Director, but the fact that it all pointed to Genesis made him afraid for his friend's position in SOLDIER. "Sir, should I…confront Genesis?"

"No, he'll know that Hojo and myself were talking about him. If he chooses to speak, let him, but do not question his actions. Right now Sephiroth's recovery is more important than making Genesis tell us what he's learned about Sephiroth's beginnings." As they arrived back in Lazard moved over to the President giving the large man a delicate smile. "Sephiroth's suffering from blood loss, he's with Hojo right now."

"What? How'd that happen?"

"They were training, we can go into details later. Shall we start the awards?"

The President bobbled his head, "Yes, yes. Let me get up." President Shinra removed himself from his comfortable chair and made his way up to the stage, the room falling silent as he had graced the spotlight. "Gentlemen!" His eyes turned to Scarlet, "Ladies." A few chuckles went throughout the crowd. "We've gathered here today for our wonderful men who have returned from their battles in Wutai. As most of you know, we had sent out a small group of 2nd class SOLDIER operatives to destroy the bases Wutai has set up against the continent's borders. Unfortunately, they had disappeared and we thought they were dead. But, as a quick decision from our Director and myself, we sent out our three 1st class SOLDIERs to do the job. It was risky, but we all know they have talent with the swords they wield. And through the blizzards and torrid weather, they battled gallantly together. They felled many bases, they reaped the results we had asked for, and they had rescued several operatives that had been captured during this war. And so, with their battle skills at the very base they were captured in, they broke free and destroyed our enemies with no mercy, and with that power our Wutai members had to back down. To go through such battles and stand the heat, or shall I say bitter cold, of the situations given to them, our 1st class members fought bravely to protect this planet and to protect all of you. And so, today we shall award them for risking their lives to save millions of others."

The crowds cheered for awhile until the President held up his hand, "Scarlet, my dear, hand out the awards."

Scarlet rose from her spot in her slinky red dress. As Genesis and Angeal turned their eyes to her they noticed her well equipped figure as she came forth. The slit in her dress was high and her dress front was low cut. It barely left anything to the imagination, but as she stepped forward the crowd whistled at her appearance. Her eyes glanced over the crowd, a smirk on her lips as she stopped beside Genesis. Her heels made her taller than him, and once the crowds stopped their hoodlum she pulled up the first medal and put it around Genesis's neck gently, "Congratulations on your valiant victory, sugar." She moved to Angeal, coming face to face with him as she pulled up the medal. She set it around his neck as well and smiled, "Congratulations on your heroic win, handsome." Of course, since Sephiroth wasn't there she keenly noticed and turned to the President, "Where's our Hero?"

The President wondered how to explain it as he wasn't given much details, but Angeal stepped forward to explain the problem. Angeal smirked at the President and bowed his head slightly to him before getting the 'okay' to explain. "It's pretty obvious Sephiroth isn't here right now, I'm sure all of you would have noticed the towering figure with silver hair if he was amongst us." A few chuckles escaped the audience. "Those of you were there at our last battle know what happened, but I'll reiterate the situation so everyone can be clear what had happened. The three of us split into different groups with other operatives to take out the base we were captured in. By the time all of us regrouped we were fighting off every warrior that came pouring out of the buildings, but Sephiroth called us to retreat. It wasn't because we were outnumbered, and we all knew we could easily defeat the enemy. Sephiroth had sensed something the rest of us hadn't noticed. A bomb. The base was going to self-destruct. Luckily, most of us got out of harms way, and only a few were injured, but Sephiroth was the closest to the explosion. When we returned he was gone for close to two weeks trying to recover. Yesterday was his first time out, and he was fine. Today didn't seem very different, but we all know Sephiroth's luck." He glanced at Genesis before smirking back to the crowd, "He suggested we train. We warned him, told him it was a bad idea, but he's stubborn. We all know he's rather rebellious when he doesn't get his way." Everyone mumbled in agreement. "So we trained, and Genesis had leapt out of nowhere and cracked Sephiroth in the face with his kneecap." Several 'oohs' and 'owws' escaped the audience. "Those of you who were there in Sephiroth's room saw the bloody mess. By the time we got it to stop he had lost quite a bit of blood so we told him to rest. At some point in time it started up again, but he hadn't contacted any of us, so we found him passed out from blood loss. Thankfully we got him to Hojo's who easily rationalized what probably happened, and Sephiroth will be fine." The crowd cheered. "But! I think, as a dear friend of Sephiroth's, that he needs some visitors. Sure he seems callous and rude to most people, even to me at times, but he'd appreciate it if you said hi to him. And when you do visit, tell him I sent you." Everyone laughed and cheered again at the thought of getting to annoy Sephiroth to death. Angeal turned to the President again and waved his hand for him to take the stand.

"Right. And now all of you enjoy the feast and have a good time! Scarlet and I will take a visit down to the lab to award Sephiroth his medal, and we'll be back to mingle amongst you." More cheering happened when the two finally drifted off together.

Scarlet's heels clicked as she walked alongside President Shinra to the lab area, and when they entered they found Hojo scribbling things down on his clipboard as usual. When the scientist spotted them he seemed miffed at their presence, but pulled off a half-assed smile, "Mr. President, Scarlet…what brings you here?"

"Awards," Scarlet remarked gently. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Hojo stared at her revealing getup before nodding behind himself, "That way. Careful, he's not in the greatest condition."

But Scarlet entered anyway and found that Sephiroth was wide awake. "Well, I was expecting you to be asleep."

Sephiroth gently sat up, "It was…just blood loss, nothing terrible."

"We came here to give you your award! It's a pity you couldn't make it to the banquet, but being rushed to recover is simply something we don't want to press on you." She held out the medal for him, "Congratulations on your return from your adventure, we're proud to have such a SOLDIER as unique and as powerful as yourself amongst our ranks."

Sephiroth gently took it from Scarlet and his eyes went up to her, "Um…thank you." He had never been given such a gift before.

The President came forth, though, and slapped Sephiroth's arm happily. "There's our gallant boy! Angeal told everyone what happened, such a pity that you could have made it if you hadn't stubbornly asked to train."

"Well, if Genesis wasn't dumb I clearly would have made it," Sephiroth bitterly remarked.

"Yes, friends do have a tendency to make the most damage. But I'm sure as the years go on you'll look back at this moment and cherish it."

Sephiroth wanted to say 'doubt it' but chose not to respond. He gave a small smile and nodded before lowering his eyes back to the medal in his hands.

"Once you get better don't forget to mingle with everyone, take pictures with babies, pose for the media, you know the deal. Those people out there love you and what you're doing." He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a wad of cash, cramming it into Sephiroth's hand, "Here, take a pretty girl out on a date while you're at it. Maybe a FEW girls at once? Yes, that sounds better."

Sephiroth was surprised at the amount that was just forked over into his hands and he looked right into the President's gleaming eyes, "But Mr. President, I hardly know any girls besides the secretaries here."

"Oh? Very true, you work most of the time don't you? Well, I'll set you up with some of the finest ladies in Midgar! You won't regret it, trust me. Now get some more rest! I'll figure out the rest for you!" He gave Sephiroth's shoulder a shake before easing himself out of the room with Scarlet in tote.

Sephiroth didn't even know what to do with all the gil he was just given. He set it on the bedside table and placed the medal beside it. He rested back into the blankets and closed his eyes, though rest didn't come to him. The sickness and worry over what Genesis had said was still plaguing him, and while he sat in the lab area he could only think about all the things he had tried suppressing over the years. The pain and the loneliness, the regret and anger he once felt.

"Sephiroth, they're gone. I have a question for you, my boy," Hojo called out as he entered the room and gently closed the door. He turned to stare at him and saw that Sephiroth had glanced over. "Tell me…how'd you get this photograph?" He held it out and Sephiroth winced, eyes quickly diverting to somewhere else.

"It doesn't matter."

"Now let's not play stubborn with me! I'm simply asking because I'm bound to give you some sound advice. Something you're probably yearning for right now, yes?"

Sephiroth didn't know what he wanted right now. "Genesis gave it to me. He had a journal containing pictures of me…and he gave me that one to…" he stopped. "To…" He wasn't sure if he could say it.

"To what?"

"To upset me…because he said that…my parents hated me and would never hold me…much like that woman in the photo. He basically told me…that I shouldn't hope for anything good to happen in my life, because the reality is I'm an experiment to everyone around me, and no one regards me as anything else but that."

Hojo set the photo down onto the table and he paced, thinking it over. Such damage to Sephiroth's emotional level was obvious. "Do you always believe everything that man spits out? You do realize he puts you down because he's jealous of what you've become, correct?"

"His jealousy probably makes him say the truth more than anything else."

"Nonsense, Genesis wants to hurt you so that you'll give up and let him take what's yours."

"Was it even mine to begin with?"

Hojo shook his head, "Such a pity that the redhead has poisoned your mind so deeply! Has he really affected you this badly?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes."

"I wondered why. Tell me, what bugs you the most?"

What was digging at him right now? The worst part… He wasn't sure, all of it was terrible. "The fact that he…can continue to degrade me…hate me…when he knows the truth about my life and everything that has happened to me."

"The isolation?"

"The torture, the tests, the isolation…everything!" Sephiroth sat up and glared at Hojo, "The things that you forced me through because of who I am. I'm not a person…I'm just another number. The only thing Genesis made me realize was that my life was filled with suffering, and to satisfy your lab results I had to fake that I didn't care. But why's it matter? Everything that ever went on in there, in that plain room…has just amplified itself out here. Maybe if someone raised me like a normal child, had forgotten the fact that I'm different…" He shook his head, "Maybe I wouldn't have noticed the harshness of this world…let alone care what Genesis told me. But that would never happen…" He pulled his knees up, resting his elbows on them, "No one could dare look at me and think that I'm normal…" There was silent after that, a long thoughtful silence between the two of them before Sephiroth turned his eyes to the window that he once could only see from the other side. He remembered the appreciation he had for that room…how nice it felt to be in it and to draw quietly while he was clueless. It was nice not having to deal with emotions or to wrestle with decisions. He didn't have to be smart to impress anyone, he just had to be healthy. That was it. "It's too late to go back…isn't it?"

Hojo followed his eyes to the dark, lonely chamber. The lights were off and the confined room within hadn't changed ever since Sephiroth had left it. They had used it for storage at times or if their other rooms were filled up with more important things, but it was rather useless now. "I'm afraid it is, Sephiroth."

Their serious subject was quickly broken when they heard a cluster of operatives coming in. One was Zack, one of the few losers that Sephiroth could easily pick out like a sore thumb. They were holding a box that was wrapped up neatly with a big bow on it. "Sephiroth!! We came to visit you!"

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, almost showing his depression outwardly toward them.

"Angeal sent us to make you feel better, so we thought we'd act quickly!" Zack set the box in Sephiroth's lap. "Open it up! You'll like what's inside."

Sephiroth glared at him and then at the box, "Oh let me guess…a dress?"

"No? You already have that in your room," one of the others commented.

"Oh right, how silly of me to forget." Sephiroth tore the bow off and threw it at Zack before slipping the paper off, popping the lid off of the box. He looked inside and frowned, "A dead dog?"

"It's sleeping!" Zack cooed, giving it a small poke and the dog's eyes opened up to see what was going on. "Great gift, huh?"

Sephiroth stared at the boxed puppy. Reminded him of his own situation not too long ago. Forever stuck away in a small, cramped area without any love or affection. Luckily someone thought puppies were too cute to be hated the way he had been. "You do realize I live here in Shinra's Headquarters, correct? And the policy is no animals."

Zack and the others exchanged looks before the boy spoke up, "They don't have to know."

"I'm gone for weeks on end doing missions. Unless someone babysits it the stupid thing will die from neglect."

"We found it on the streets anyway, it was going to die if we hadn't rescued it," one mentioned but quickly shut up once Sephiroth's eyes landed on him.

The dog whimpered a bit and Sephiroth looked back into the box, watching those big round eyes stare at him sadly. He eased his hands into the box and pulled it out, feeling its soft baby fur and watching its fat, clumsy paws make contact with his skin. "I suppose I'll keep it until I find someone willing to take it in."

"At least it'll make you feel good while you're recovering! I heard that the chemicals produced when you pet an animal stimulate happiness!"

"Wonderful," Sephiroth commented and watched it curl up in his lap to pass out again.

"What are you going to name it?" one SOLDIER asked.

Sephiroth didn't care what he was going to name it. The dumb thing would be gone soon enough. But… "How's about Zack? Yes, a perfect name for a dog. That way when people ask me how my day is going, I can easily say 'oh, Zack shit on the carpet' and they'll think it's you."

Zack stared at him and frowned, "Oh…gee thanks."

Sephiroth smirked, "I knew you'd enjoy that." He gave a small sigh, "Now if you're done bothering me you can go."

"Get well soon," Zack remarked.

"Have fun with Zack," the other replied.

"That's…just creepy," the last one commented as they filed out.

It went silent again and Hojo felt like his IQ had dropped while standing there. His eyes went down to the furball that was asleep in Sephiroth's lap. "Do tell, does it make you feel any better?"

"No." He picked the dog up and moved it onto the pillow, "It's just a dog."

"You know…strangely enough they acted hospitable toward you." Sephiroth stared at Hojo wondering what he was getting at. "They don't think you're an experiment. The media doesn't either. Everyone except a select few regard you as a leader and as a strong human being."

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, they—"

"Don't be an imbecile. It's true! Forget everything Genesis told you and all of his worthless, jealous emotions he's tried to pinpoint on you. Sephiroth, you are the greatest being that has graced this planet. And if you went back into hiding you would deny these people help. Genesis cannot save this world…only you. Experiment or not…the world loves you."

Sephiroth miserably looked from the dog to Hojo. They needed him? They…loved him? Maybe…Genesis was wrong.

Did he really need Genesis as a friend…when he had everyone else around him that would rather support him than that jealous redhead? Then again…once Genesis realized he wasn't needed, wouldn't the man come running back to him begging for forgiveness?

It…was possible.

"You're right." Sephiroth sighed, "His words and his opinion don't matter…not anymore, at least. I have far better things to worry about then whether he considers me a friend or not."

Hojo smirked. Yes! He had broken through. Finally. "Now this time stay away from him before he tries something stupid again. I'm getting tired of that redhead pushing your buttons."

"You're getting tired of it? How do you think I feel?" Sephiroth grabbed a piece of the blanket and tucked the puppy in. "I'm going to sleep…I hope by tomorrow I'll be fine."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_~Sephiroth looked around at the abyss around him, soon finding the voice that usually touched his ears in his dreams._

_**Have you forgotten me?**_

_He shook his head. Clearly he hadn't, he was thinking about JENOVA this entire time. "One day I'll find you."_

_**Genesis knows.**_

"_Knows…what?"_

_**The location.**_

_Sephiroth shook his head. Even if Genesis knew, even if he had gone and seen her…he cared not. Genesis may have the answers to where JENOVA lay, but if Genesis could find them…then so could he. "I'll find you without his help."~_

He felt something licking him and a few chuckles sounded near him. Sephiroth opened his eyes to see the puppy planted on his face, giant paw right on top of one of his eyes. "Do you mind?" He remarked, pulling it away unhappily. His eyes met another group of SOLDIER operatives. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Morning."

Sephiroth looked at the time. Already? He…didn't remember sleeping that long. "I see. Why are you…" He stopped himself. "Angeal, right?"

They nodded. "We brought you breakfast in bed!"

"You do realize I can move and I'm not crippled…"

"Yeah? We're still giving you breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate syrup. We heard you like it that way."

Hmm, how could he pass up such a good breakfast meal? He might as well just have them fork it over. "Yes, fine, I'll eat. One of you take Zack out, I don't want him to pee on the bed."

The figures snorted somewhat while one volunteered to take the puppy away. Pancakes were set before him and he easily covered them in syrup, and then began to eat like a king. _Hojo's talk yesterday made sense to me, yet I still feel wounded. I would like to speak to Angeal…and he clearly must care if he keeps sending everyone to keep an eye on me. Yet I need to talk to him privately, alone. I want to know…what he thinks of me. Am I an experiment to him as well…or is Genesis lying? I regard Angeal…with utmost respect. He is what always kept us from fighting, and he had always been the honest type. Not once has he ever tried to hurt me…It will be his opinion that matters the most._ His eyes turned to the boy that returned with the dog. "Thank you. I have a favor to ask of you, will you find Angeal and get him for me?"

"Of course, sir."

He didn't have to wait for long as the man he was looking for easily showed up looking worried. "You hurt or something? Some nervous SOLDIER came running up to me saying you needed me!"

Sephiroth smirked at his words, "No, it's…nothing too urgent, I…just needed to…talk to you. Have you spoke to Genesis?"

"Well, we've talked but not about what you're worried about I'm guessing."

Sephiroth looked away, "I see. Tell me, Angeal…the honest truth…" He took a deep breath. He could handle this. "Do you think I'm nothing but an experiment? Is Genesis correct about me being nothing but something to toy with? Yesterday…"

"He acted stupidly because he's jealous and wants to cause someone pain. He takes it out on you because he knows you've suffered a lot, and that you're familiar to the anguish." Angeal came forth and stared down at his comrade, "No, Sephiroth, I don't think you're just an experiment. You're my friend. Just as Genesis is my friend. He may be stupid, selfish, and hard to get along with…but he's still my friend. And you may be stubborn, have a terrible history, and you might never forgive him, but that doesn't make you less human than any of the rest of us. You're a person with feelings that cares about what we think and say about you because you want to fit in. That's normal. And as your friend, I want you to know that you don't need to worry about what has happened to you previously before we met. We'll stay friends until we're both dead. Then we can meet up in the Lifestream and start all over again, hmm?"

Sephiroth smiled at his words, "I…" he shook his head. "That's…what I wanted to hear. But…I wanted Genesis to say the same thing as well."

Angeal sighed, "Yeah…understandable. In due time…he'll apologize, you'll forgive him…and this quarrel will be forgotten."

Sephiroth gave a small nod, "I…hope you're right."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A year had passed. As Sephiroth stood silently in place as Genesis prepared to speak, he chose not to face him. He remembered the pain of the past. _A full year ago Genesis had made the comment to me that I am nothing to everyone, yet time and time again people have proven their love and desire to keep me around and alive, not because I give good results, but because they adore my presence. I am more than a machine for war, I am more than a guinea pig on the wheel. Once upon a time I couldn't even multiply, I couldn't read, and I couldn't tell one animal from the other. Here I am, only a few years later and I am the smartest person that graces Midgar, and perhaps even this world. Yet to this day I am still pained by the words he had never apologized for. We made up, but there wasn't an apology and there wasn't any forgiving. And as we avoided doing both of those we have avoided ourselves. We are no longer personal, we are concise and honest. But still, it lingers there, the pain…and he knows it. And to him…he finds it an advantage._

"LOVELESS….Act I."

_Yet the confidence he draws is from his jealousy for my status, the people that have grown to love me. He will never reach this point, and we both know that. He doesn't believe it, but he knows…and that alone is what gives me the advantage instead._

"How can I not…when you've beaten it into my head?"

_And here he coolly picks up his sword, prepared to fight, prepared to show me that he is to be the next greatest fighter that has graced Midgar, that has graced the Planet. But it will only wind up in him failing, because we both know that I am the stronger member, that I do not strive out of the pits of jealousy, that I have the upper hand because he fights for nothing…and I fight for everything. I fight because I have once lived at the bottom in a place that no man should ever live. I fight because if I hadn't, I would never be standing in this place facing these two. I fight because it is my duty, and it will always be my duty._

Their swords clashed together, Sephiroth battled against Angeal and Genesis as if it were an art, or a dance that was well practiced. No one hit the other, just the swords dancing around as they moved out of the way and pushed each other around.

It meant nothing to Sephiroth. The fury he felt as Genesis's jealousy began to rise, the hatred he bestowed in each fiery blast that came toward him…

And even the pitiful end, when Genesis tried to pull himself together to act as if the battle was a stalemate and no one had won.

_His wound is just like his pride. Torn open and pained by what he has so foolishly done to himself. I don't pity him, even when I should. I cannot regard him as a friend anymore, and as he walks away quoting LOVELESS once more…I can only tell that his words are meant toward me. That he will return and continue to battle me for my spot, no matter how many times he must lose._

Sephiroth left the area and travelled to Hojo's old lab area. Renovations had moved it to a different floor, and now the basement was all but abandoned. Yet Sephiroth often visited it for quiet time and to gather himself. As he walked through the dust gathered place he laid eyes on the isolation chamber. He came forth and set his hand gently on the piece of glass, letting his eyes fall inward at the room that once used to be his entire world.

"There once was a fortuneteller…who said Angeal would bridge his two friends together as if to negotiate between them…and it would end in his bitter death. This fallout would cause hatred between the two that lost their dying friend…and make them turn against each other. One is jealous of the other's accomplishments…and the other….blinded by obsession." He let his hand fall from the glass, "Whether it's the truth…or not…I cannot give up my goals in finding JENOVA." He closed his eyes gently. "My…mother."

A silent moment washed over him when he turned then, away from the chamber that lay useless and unneeded. His feet carried him back toward the exit, yet he stopped once. One more reflection, one more glance at it. "You're nothing but a memory now." He faced forward and headed out. And then it was silent once again in the chamber, no more guests to come forth and grace its presence, no one to use it ever again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The End.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yup, it's the end! Longest fiction I've written before, and probably my favorite. **Please review and tell me what you think about each chapter, your favorite parts, what really struck you, and what you think about the fiction as a whole. Was it good, bad? Tell me what you think!**

Also, this was one of the few endings that I had decided to make. If a large amount of you find it unsatisfactory, I may very well write a different ending (not that it'll be any fluffier or happier than this one) but I do listen to all of your reviews and comments, and I cherish what my readers think about my stories!

I'd like to thank all of you for fav'ing this, for reading, for waiting for my garble to be updated. I appreciate you all, and I really hope you'll stick around to read other fictions that I will be writing.

Lastly I'd like to explain why I chose to do this ending this particular way. If you don't care and think this is great than woohoo! You don't need to read this! But yeah, truthfully I chose this ending because I did want to tie it into the game as well as I could. Throughout this fiction Sephiroth and Genesis both clashed violently, which in the game you don't see as much. I had to obviously find a way to tone that down, otherwise you'd expect the entire game to be a massive bitchfit! This is why I created the drift between them when Sephiroth remembers all of the tortures. And the reason why I chose Genesis to not reveal the woman that once cared for him. I thought that if he read the journal Sephiroth would have too much hope, and then he'd be less of how he was in Crisis Core. Also why the reason I decided for Genesis and Sephiroth to break apart once again. I played it on Genesis's jealousy, because he's a man who must be on top, even if it means losing something he loves. He did, indeed, like Sephiroth, but his past experiences with Sephiroth's rejection and his goal toward becoming the Hero had caused him to make his final decision. Also, I thought that would tie into why Sephiroth and Genesis are very trite toward each other. You notice in the games that the times they talked to each other they hardly seemed like they were once friends. Hence the reason why Sephiroth kept refusing to go on missions to find Genesis, and also why Sephiroth refuses to help Genesis stop his degradation (although Genesis was pretty much a moron in the game for being like 'hey your mom's an old alien chick, now will you help me?' Failure at being a comforting friend!!) The one thing that makes this fic less likely to be a 'possibility' to the game is Zack. Clearly he had never seen the 1st class SOLDIER before Sephiroth saved his tooshy in Banora, so he really wouldn't be giving him puppies. But I thought it'd be a cute touch to the 'Zack the Puppy' thing.

Ahem. I think that's a good enough reasoning, nyeh? Any questions can easily be answered once you comment. And please review, though I already asked before, but I really do strive to figure out what my audience likes! I write to entertain you guys, you got to tell me what it is you like!

Now goodbye, and I'll see you guys in another fiction!!!


End file.
